All Things End
by Couragefan09
Summary: Courage has been suffering from strange seizure like pains lately and Muriel has been acting unusually sad as well. He goes to his computer looking for answers and finds out that he's going to be put down because of his illness. This ultimately leads to a strange journey that just might save his life and unfortunately for Computer, he's getting dragged along for the ride.
1. Until The End Comes

All Things End

By: Couragefan09

Chapter One: Until The End Comes

Courage whined softy as he trudged up the creaky staircase onto the second floor of the house. An air of depression hung over him, which was fairly unusual for the tiny dog. His ears were drooped like a puppy who had just been scolded and he kept himself on all fours as he could not will himself to walk upright in his current state. He needed answers and he knew that there was only one person who could give him those answers. He didn't enjoy conversing with this person but he was willing to put up with him for now just so long as he got the information he needed.

He whined again. Ever since that visit to the veterinarian three days ago Muriel had been acting strangely. She'd been avoiding him and wouldn't even talk to him whenever he tried to cheer her up. He'd been completely devastated when she wouldn't let him lay on her lap anymore and she always seemed like she was on the verge of crying now. Even Eustace seemed a bit off lately as the cranky old farmer wasn't even calling him a stupid dog anymore.

He pushed the attic door open and went over to the desk where his computer sat. He pulled himself up into the chair and felt his stomach lurch at how much effort it had taken him just to get up there. For months now he had been lacking the energy to do much of anything anymore. It was one of the many things that had left him worried since the veterinarian visit.

He flicked the switch on the side of the computer and waited. He was expecting the usual sort of greeting from the machine and he was not looking forward to it. Sighing listlessly, he allowed himself to sink deeper into the wooden chair out of both fear and anticipation.

The screen of the computer flickered to life, displaying a bluish-green backdrop. There was a moments pause before an exaggerated sigh originated from the machine's speakers and echoed through the empty attic.

"What is it now, you twit?" A bored voice asked, clearly coming from the the computer. It spoke with an intelligent, if somewhat rude tone and while it's voice was male it was tinged with a slightly metallic tone as if it were simulated and not real.

Courage let his paws rest on the keyboard, unsure of where to begin. He was afraid that he wouldn't make sense if he rushed and the last thing he needed right now was the computer complaining about that too. He sighed weakly and gathered his thoughts. He wasn't looking forward to this by any stretch of the imagination.

"Well?" The machine asked impatiently. It's words typed itself out across the screen as it talked.

Courage was used to 'his' usual antics but this time he didn't bother to acknowledge his impatience like he normally did. Under normal circumstances they argued, a _lot_. Computer always seemed to have _something_ to be annoyed about and Courage always hated listening to him complain. They nearly always fought and Computer almost always won.

Courage began typing, slowly, to make sure he was spelling out as many of his words as correctly as possible. His writing skills were not the best, he could read just fine but he found typing and writing very difficult, especially if he were in a panic, which was almost every time he was using his computer. He wasn't very good at speaking English either, whenever he panicked his language usually turned into a gibbering mess of English and dog speak. Computer himself had gotten pretty good at understanding his gibberish but he never missed a chance to mock him about it.

_'Something's been wrong with me lately.' _He typed, hesitating for a moment. Computer did not respond to his statement so he continued. '_Something inside me hurts. It starts in my chest and then it spreads out. The pain gets so bad I can barely move and I usually black out. When I wake up I feel weak and tired, it takes hours to get better. It wasn't so bad at first because it would only happen every once in awhile but now it happens all the time, sometimes even twice a day. I'm tired all the time now.'_

He stopped. His fingers were trembling on the keys. He was terrified at what could possibly be happening to him. The mysterious seizure like pains had always frightened him but now they were getting worse and he couldn't do anything to stop them. He couldn't forget about how strange Muriel and Eustace were acting either. When this had first started he had tried to act normal around them but they had noticed anyway. Heck, he had even tried to hide himself in a closet when he felt an 'attack' coming on but they had found him in the middle of the seizure anyway. They had taken him to the vet to get him checked out and now they were suddenly acting like he didn't exist at all. He was starting to wonder if he had done something wrong to make them treat him like this but he couldn't help it if he was sick.

_'I could barely get up here without needing to take a break.' _He continued._ 'Muriel noticed how tired I've been and she took me to see the vet. He looked me over and they talked about something, I wasn't really sure what. Muriel's been avoiding me ever since and she seems so sad now. I don't want to make her sad but I'm not really sure what I did wrong.' _He added that last part solely out of fear that maybe he really did do something wrong. It comforted him to voice his worries even if he knew Computer wouldn't care.

There was a long silence as his rude companion did his job. His words lingered on the screen as he stared intently into it, hoping that he could finally get the answers he was looking for. It wasn't like Computer to remain this quiet even while he was searching and that worried him deeply.

Just as he was about to ask what was taking so long the machine finally uttered a small, "Oh dear."

"What?" Courage asked out loud, not bothering to type it in. His heart lurched with dread.

"Well, from the sound of it, it looks like you have a very rare and very serious condition. It's only found in dogs and it is..." The machine hesitated.

"What?" Courage asked again, dreading whatever was about to be said. "Is...is it bad?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, there is no cure. The condition is...always fatal." There was a hint of awe and even a bit of sympathy in that cynical machine's voice.

"W-What?" Courage gasped. His mind seemed to shut down. The true implications of what he had just been told didn't hit him until several seconds later.

Always fatal? He was...going to die? How could that be? How could he be sick enough to die? He wasn't supposed to die! Not before Muriel!

"It can't be right...i-it can't be!" He gasped. His entire body was shivering on its own accord. Fear washed over him as his own mortality became apparent. He was going to die...

Computer continued, ignoring Courage's desperation. "There is a treatment for the illness but it really only delays the inevitable. It helps with the symptoms but it only keeps a dog affected by the illness alive for about an extra year or so and that is only under the best of circumstances. Its very expensive too, nothing an old retired couple would be able to afford."

Courage was shaking in terror. Disbelief wracked his brain. Could nothing really save him? He began to type again in a frenzy. _'But Eustace is always stashing money away! He can't be that heartless! Why won't he help me!'_

"Please calm down, twit!" The machine replied. He was speaking as though this were business as usual.

_'How can you tell me to calm down? I'm about to die! Now isn't the time to be calm!'_ Courage typed furiously. He was sure he missed a couple of keys but he was shaking so hard that it didn't matter.

"Because you're mowing in my keys!" Computer replied angrily. "Look twit, nothing the farmer is hoarding would be enough to help you. When I say expensive I mean you could buy a mansion with that kind of money. The treatment is only for quality bred dogs with exceptionally wealthy owners and even then you're still doomed in the end."

Courage whined softly, unsure of what to do. He place a paw on his chest and wondered when the next attack would occur. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to die from that sort of pain. He whined again as panic began to build up inside of him. It was even more powerful than ever and he didn't know what to do about it. He wanted to run, scream, or cry, but none of it would help him in the end.

"I feel for you, twit, I really do, but there isn't much that can be done. Muriel must be avoiding you because she knows she can't help you."

Silence filled the gloomy attic, neither machine nor dog knew what else to say. Courage was sure Computer had never thought he would become fatally ill just as much as he hadn't. He squeezed his eyes shut, unsure of what to do. So many emotions rolled through him and he couldn't stop even one of them.

If only he could...he could...wait...

He perked up, realizing that he had forgotten something when he had told Computer about his illness. He began to type again, with renewed hope. _'While I was at the vet he said something about putting me to sleep. I'm not sure what that is. Is he going to put me to sleep and perform surgery on me? Maybe he's going to try and fix me!'_ He smiled at that thought. Maybe he could be saved after all!

"Oh dear, well..." Computer spoke. He seemed to be at a loss for words. Once again he slipped out of his business as usual tone just for a moment. He hesitated a moment as if it were better to leave whatever he was about to say left unsaid.

"Don't you know what being 'put to sleep' means?" He asked, choosing his words very carefully.

Courage shook his head. The hesitation in the machine's voice made him lurch with fear once again. "Is it something bad?" He asked softly.

The machine sighed quietly as though he'd rather not deal with this. He waited a moment and began to speak once more. "I won't lie to you. Its best you know. Putting you to sleep is the kid friendly term for putting you down, they're going to kill you."

Courage's jaw hit the ground.

"Its a mercy killing of course. It's so you won't suffer needlessly, especially in the late stages of the disease. It will be painless, unlike waiting."

Courage said nothing, he didn't even blink. His mind just couldn't wrap around the fact that Muriel was about to let some vet put him down. She had him scheduled to visit him again next Friday, were they planning on doing it then? Had he not gone to Computer he wouldn't have even known it was coming. He felt...betrayed.

"You still in there, twit?" Computer asked, pulling him out of this thoughts.

He shook his head in disbelief "H-How could Muriel do this to me? I-I..."

Tears started to fill his eyes. He felt angry, sad, scared, and confused all at the same time. He felt as though Muriel had intentionally betrayed him to this fate on purpose. He choked back a sob as several of his tears fell freely onto the keyboard beneath him.

"She just wants what's best for you. She wouldn't want you to suffer in the end." Computer spoke. He was trying to comfort him, at least as best as any cynical machine could.

It wasn't working...

"How can she let some vet kill me?" He cried out. His voice was rising with fear. "Doesn't she care about me more than that? I-I don't want to die!" He began to sob hopelessly. He was doomed and nothing could save him.

"Would you rather suffer in the end? I'm sure its painless. Why do you think they call it 'putting to sleep'? Surely that's preferable to wasting away, painfully I might add."

"I don't want to die!" He sobbed. "I want to live! I want things to go back to the way they used to be!"

"Twit..." Computer tried to interject. His tone was becoming annoyed.

"Why? Why did I have to get sick? I want to nap in Muriel's lap again! I want her to talk to me again like she used to! I want to be able to do things again without having to worry about an attack! I want to have my energy back! I-I..."

"Come on, dog. Don't be so..."

"I even want Eustace to scare me again! I want things to go back to the way they used to be!"

It was almost too awful to think about. He'd never spend another day just enjoying life with Muriel. He'd never spend another lazy afternoon just snoozing on her lap. Everything he loved about life he'd lose in death.

He'd...he'd never see her or Eustace ever again. He'd never save them from monsters again. He'd never sample new recipes Muriel was developing. He'd never help her with the laundry, cleaning up, cooking, washing, planting. The list went on and on it only frightened him even more. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the only thing he had ever known. He wasn't supposed to die before them!

"Twit, seriously-" Computer spoke again, still trying to get the panicking dog's attention. It was a minor miracle that his little breakdown hadn't been heard by Muriel or Eustace downstairs yet.

"I-I don't want to die, I don't want to leave Muriel! Why did this have to happen to me?" He buried his face in his paws and sobbed.

"ENOUGH!" Computer finally yelled cranking up his speakers to full blast. Having never raised his voice in Courage's presence before, it shut the pink dog up instantly.

"Throwing yourself into a panic isn't going to help anyone or anything! Pull yourself together!"

Courage sniffed and nodded gently. He began wiping tears from his eyes, feeling slightly foolish over his breakdown. He was still very much afraid but he knew he shouldn't have panicked like that...

He was still shaking several minutes later. He couldn't calm down knowing what was coming. His chest had started to burn and he knew that if Computer had not stopped him he probably would have thrown himself into another attack by accident.

_'What should I do?'_ He typed. He was desperately looking for something, _anything _to hope for.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you. At least you've calmed down." The machine replied sounding like he were at a loss himself. Courage could hardly remember the last time Computer didn't have an answer for him.

_'I-' _He began to type but stopped. He reconsidered it and let his shaking paws rest on the keyboard.

"What is it, dog?" Computer asked, sounding weary.

Courage sighed and typed, _'I know it's a stupid thing to say, but...I'm scared.'_

There was a slight chuckle from the machine. "Anybody in your predicament would be. Believe it or not, I do understand."

_'I don't want some vet to stick a needle in me and never wake up again.' _He stopped and couldn't hold back a newly formed fountain of tears. He let them fall freely.

The machine said not a word as he sobbed. This allowed him to get all his emotions out in one fell swoop. It took several minutes before he could compose himself again and he was grateful that Computer hadn't mocked him during that time. He was just glad that he was listening, even if he didn't care.

He began to type again. _'__I-1 also don't want to waste away until an attack finally does me in either. I...I'm scared of what's going to happen.'_

The machine sighed yet again. "I don't want to get your hopes up but I believe I might have an idea."

"R-Really?" He asked out loud. A small pang of hope entered his gut. Maybe Computer would have the answers he needed after all...

"Yes, but like I said I don't want to get your hopes up. I plan to look into some kind of supernatural solution to this little conundrum. Things like legendary objects or places that can heal the terminally ill. It will be like looking for a needle in a haystack though. Most of it will be just that, legends, or might possibly have lost it's ability to heal, or it might have just been a hoax all along. This isn't even including the fact that it might be halfway across the world or that there might be some complex ritual just to make it work."

"B-but you will look, won't you?"

"Of course, but please don't stake all your hope on something like this. I can't guarantee anything will pan out and I honestly don't want to make things worse in the end. I'm afraid that solutions to living problems are rarely found in supernatural ones." He sounded exhausted at the thought of it all and even a bit worried.

"We only have until Friday though." Courage added. "Muriel is taking me back to the vet then. I-I think they plan on d-doing...'it' then."

"Friday, huh? No pressure." Computer remarked sarcastically. "Alright, I'll begin searching. Please leave me now so that I can work in peace." He had gone back to that business as usual tone.

Courage nodded in agreement. He was about to leave before deciding to type one last thing into the keyboard.

_'Thank you'_

There was no response.

He picked himself up and dropped out of the chair. He was about halfway across the attic when Computer spoke, making him jump with surprise.

"You don't deserve this, you know." He said speaking as though he needed to get this off his chest. "I'm sorry I can't be much help. Even if I can't find a way to cure you I will still do everything in my power to help you, I promise." He sighed. "Well, at least until the end comes."

End Of Chapter


	2. Absence Of Normalcy

Chapter 2: An Absence Of Normalcy

Just as Courage had suspected, the trip downstairs had sapped him of what little energy he had left. He might have managed to avoid an attack before but he still felt just as tired. He was just going to have to accept the painful reality that things were only going to get worse as his illness wore on.

Muriel and Eustace were in living room, watching TV as they always did. Muriel would be cooking dinner soon and after that she would do a bit of housework, then they'd go back to watching TV until it was finally time for bed.

Being faced with his own morality, Courage was beginning to notice the odd sort of peace this small family had. Sure it was often broken up by monster attacks or Eustace's usual greedy antics but it was still a wonderful and very quiet life. He had really taken it for granted all these years. He'd honestly thought, at least in the back of his head, that this would go on forever...

He loved this simple life with his simple family on their simple farm. Bad things did happen, sure, but he was willing to put up with it at the cost of a life like this. Even the fact that they were living in the literal middle of nowhere wasn't so bad to him anymore. He was going to miss it all...

He moved across the room, slowly, completely ignored by his owners. He laid down next to Muriel's chair and sighed. She still wasn't noticing him but he was glad to get some rest. He didn't have the energy to worry her and he didn't want to think too much about the things he had learned or how he was going to save himself, it just hurt too much. He let out another wistful sigh and buried his muzzle deeper into his paws.

"Oh Courage, I didn't see you come down." Muriel spoke, causing him to jump.

It had been days since she last spoke directly to him like that. He gazed up at her and gave her a quizzical look.

"It's nearly six, lets go make supper." She said, patting him on the head.

It left him completely stunned. She was actually talking to him again? Maybe he looked so miserable now that she couldn't bare to ignore him anymore. Part of him just wanted to rest but the other part of him was desperate to try and prove to Muriel that he was still the proper, 'not sick', Courage. She was finally talking to him again and he didn't want to ruin it.

Sighing weakly he followed her into the kitchen, his entire body shook with the effort. He cringed at his inability to function properly. How could he possibly act normal around Muriel if his entire body rebelled against his efforts?

"Courage?" She called out to him.

His weakness must have been obvious because Muriel was gazing worriedly down at him. He gave her a meek grin that spoke the words, 'I'm alright!' but he really wasn't, at least not on the inside.

He clamored into a chair and watched as Muriel set things up for supper. She keep glancing over at him with a worried expression and he did his absolute best to wag his tail and smile at her whenever she did. He didn't want to worry her and this was the best he could do in his current predicament.

As he watched Muriel he began to realize that there was even more evidence of his impending fate. Muriel had been consistently making him his favorite foods almost every night since the veterinarian visit. Tonight she was serving up his favorite kind of dumplings with those wonderful plums as dessert. He almost couldn't will himself to eat after he realized what was going on. His stomach lurched with anxiety as Muriel finished her cooking and set the table. He wanted to excuse himself from the kitchen but the worried look she kept giving him left him no choice but to stay and eat.

Things only managed to get worse when Eustace joined them. He didn't yell at Courage for sitting at the table or for even sitting in his spot. This was something that would have normally earned him a shove off the chair or worse.

They all ate in silence. Eustace was so buried in his newspaper that he often missed the bowl as he brought his spoon down into it. Muriel refused to look up from her own bowl too. The eerie silence was so painful that it only made Courage's stomach lurch harder as he ate. He wished he could be anywhere but here right now but he knew he would only worry Muriel more if he left. He was so desperate for some kind of normalcy that he actually gave Eustace a pitiful look and got out of the chair, taking his food with him. He dumped his dish into his dog bowl and looked back up, half expecting Eustace to move back to his usual spot. The old farmer did nothing, he simply kept ignoring everything around him. He flipped through another page of his newspaper and missed his bowl for what seemed like the millionth time. Courage could have ripped his ears out in frustration.

The food didn't sit well with him after that. Things were so uncanny and so unnatural that it only made him only feel worse when he tried to make them right. He wished more than anything that his life could just go back to normal. Why did he have to get sick? He sighed pitifully and left the kitchen. He couldn't bare sitting through another second of that terrible silence.

He laid down in Muriel's chair and finally managed to get the nap he needed. Muriel did the dishes while Eustace flipped through the channels on the TV as he attempted to find something to watch. He heard the old man grumble a couple of times, enough to wake him up out of his sleep, but the farmer did nothing else and he certainly didn't notice or care about the dog laying in his wife's chair. It was like he did not exist at all and it took a lot of effort for him to not be bothered by it or to just go back to sleep.

He didn't know how long he managed to rest but he was woken up when Muriel shook him gently. He sat up, blinking quizzically at her before he let out a loud yawn. He assumed she wanted her spot back and got up to jump down. She raised a hand out to him, causing him to blink with surprise.

The old woman smiled at him. "Would you like to help me with the laundry, Courage?" She asked gently.

"Mmhmm!" He replied, nodding with enthusiasm.

The truth was, he was dreading another long walk down a staircase but he was willing to put up with it if only for Muriel. He was going to try and not to act sick. This was the perfect time for him to prove to her that he was alright. Despite his fear he let his tail wag with joy. He was happy that Muriel wasn't ignoring him anymore.

Unfortunately his joy was quickly diffused by the sheer effort it took just to follow Muriel down into the basement. It ended up being just as bad as he feared. The pain and exhaustion he experienced was nearly unbearable. He was panting by the time he made it down the staircase, clutching his chest weakly. So much for trying not to act sick! It was a good thing that Muriel was too busy with her load of laundry to notice him gasping for air or else she would have worried about how horrible he looked.

He sat down on the bottom step and watched as Muriel switched the laundry over. This was something that was normal for a change, something he had always done for as long as he could remember. He had always followed Muriel down into the basement even when this place had scared him as a puppy. He wondered if he would eventually get too sick to follow Muriel around like this and shuddered at the thought of it.

Muriel almost seemed to sense his worried thoughts. She turned and began to talk to him as she folded up a few clothes. "Courage, you're a wonder you are. Remember when we first met? You were just a wee puppy lost and all alone. I'm sure you missed your parents very much, I hope I've always been a good substitute for them." She sounded so sad. He hated to think of all the pain he was causing her.

"Arrruuufuuu." He replied in his dog speak, trying to reassure her with a pleasant smile. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears but he forced them back as he didn't want to worry her. He wished he could thank her for everything she had done for him. He could have been left in that alleyway to rot and yet she still took him in.

And his parents...

That was another thing he was left to ponder over. His parents were still out there somewhere. He had never gotten a chance to save them and now there was no way he could possibly do anything for them now. He was never going to see them again...

His own parents were going to outlive them...

Muriel began humming a tune she often used while working around the house. It was a song that Courage had listened to her sing for as long as he had lived on the farm. For a single moment everything felt as normal as it used to be. Memories of all the happy times he'd had on this farm with Muriel began to flood his mind. He couldn't help but wonder why this happy little life with Muriel and Eustace had to end.

He sighed and fought back even more tears. He was scared to lose this all, to lose his own life, to lose everything he had ever known, to lose even his own parents. He hoped dearly that Computer would come through for him, he hated to think what would happen if he did not. The thought of Computer telling him he needed to give up and accept the inevitable left him shivering in terror.

"Alright Courage, time to go take these upstairs." Muriel said cheerfully, pulling him out of his thoughts.

He nodded happily in reply but his insides cringed. He didn't know how he was going to make it up the steps this time. He began preparing himself for the pain he was about to experience. He wished he could get it across to her that he wanted a ride up but if he did it would have been an acknowledgment that something was wrong.

As they walked Muriel continued to talk. "All things have to come to an end, Courage. It's just a natural part of life. Even our happy little existence on this farm will one day have to come to an end. That doesn't mean the end has to be a bad thing though. Think of it just as the beginning of a wonderful new adventure."

Courage nodded gently. He felt even worse knowing why she was saying that. It was hard to think that he might not have even known what was going on if he hadn't gone to Computer for help. He wanted to feel like Muriel had betrayed him but he knew deep down she was only doing what she felt was best for him. She was just trying to make sure he didn't have to suffer in the end, even if putting him down would hurt all of them just as much as waiting would.

His vision had gone blurry again and he had to wipe his eyes when Muriel wasn't looking. All things end, huh? He wished it didn't have to be so...

"For now, lets just enjoy the time we have." Muriel spoke, her voice sad and weary.

Walking up the staircase left his chest burning violently. He had to crawl up the last few steps and he was panting so loudly that half of Nowhere could probably hear him. He had given up trying to pretend that he was alright, he didn't want to worry Muriel but he just couldn't fight his own exhaustion anymore.

And then it happened...

It started out the way it always did, a tingling sensation in his chest growing worse and worse. Then came the shortness of breath. He began to gasp, desperately trying to take in enough air. He placed a paw against his chest as the tingling grew into a horrible, stabbing pain. It felt like someone had jabbed a knife into him and was twisting it all around.

He let out a weak cry and toppled to the floor. He was writhing in pain, barely getting enough breath into his lungs. He kept a single paw all but buried into his chest. It was almost as if he could claw the pain out of his body if he tried hard enough.

Despite the vicious buzzing in his ears he heard Muriel shout, "Oh no! Eustace, it's happening to him again!"

He caught a glimpse of the old farmer running into the kitchen from the living room. He had to snap his eyes shut again as the pain overwhelmed him. He let out another cry of agony. He knew they couldn't help him but in the throes of his attack the primal desire to escape his pain overwrote all other senses. For one horrible moment he almost wished a vet really would come in and stab a needle into his arm. He envisioned Muriel grabbing a butcher knife and stabbing him through his heart, finally ending his pain. He would have done anything to escape. Not even his fear of dying could overcome his desire to end the pain.

"Don't touch 'em! Doctor said it'll only make things worse." He heard Eustace say to Muriel.

His vision began to grow a hazy red, not that he could keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds anyway. His pain somehow managed to grow even worse. He continued to writhe on the floor, crying out every time he managed to get some air into his lungs. His mind was becoming foggy and the word around him was falling away. Finally his vision went black and unconsciousness took him.

It felt like hours had passed before he woke up again, thankfully it seemed that only a couple of minutes had gone by when he did regain consciousness. He could feel Muriel's warm arms wrapped around him. He opened his eyes and was unsurprised to find that his vision was blurry and still unfocused just like it always was after an attack. He could just barely make out Muriel and Eustace's face looking down at him.

"Eustace, what can we do? He looks like he's hurting so badly..." Muriel asked weakly.

The old farmer scratched the back of his head, "We can't do anything for him, doctor said so didn't he? We just gotta wait till Friday I guess."

Muriel nearly dropped Courage in anger, "You want them to do it, don't you! How can you want them to do that to poor Courage! You're an evil man, you are!" She plopped the bleary eyed Courage down onto the kitchen table in frustration. He whined softly up at her but she ignored him. He didn't want them to fight...

She tried to choke out several insults but broke down and began to sob. She opened her mouth to say more but nothing came. Burying her face in her hands she stormed out the backdoor without another word.

Eustace outstretched a hand as if to stop her but she was already gone. "That ain't it, Muriel...that ain't it at all." He murmured softly.

Courage looked up at him. His mind was finally starting to clear and he began to wonder what the old farmer might do next...

He looked down at him and scowled. "Dumb dog! Why'd you have to go get sick! Muriel ain't happy when you ain't around!" He shook his head angrily and glanced back over at the open door. "Muriel..." He murmured a second time.

Without missing another beat the old farmer took off out the door in search of Muriel. Courage could not remember the last time he looked so worried about anything except losing money. Gathering what little strength he could manage, he decided to follow his owner too.

Slowly and shakily he made his way down the kitchen table and out into the night air. He could find neither of the old couple. Getting worried that something might have happened he noticed the door to the barn had been left slightly ajar. He headed over to it and braced himself for the worse.

He peaked inside and blinked with surprise at what he saw. Muriel was sitting on a haystack with a handkerchief pressed beneath her glasses and Eustace was standing beside her saying something that Courage could not hear. They were both talking in a low whisper but he was glad to see that they weren't fighting anymore.

Eustace sat down beside Muriel and they both talked for a very long time. Muriel seemed to calm down with every word he spoke. Courage himself was finding it hard not to topple over in exhaustion. He never thought a day would have come where just standing around would tire him out so much...

As their conversation went on, Muriel shook her head sadly and said something that Courage still couldn't pick up. Eustace said something back to her, looking surprisingly concerned, and a long silence followed. Eustace finally reached over and placed a hand on hers, smiling gently as if to reassure her of something. She smiled back with a renewed vigor that Courage hadn't seen since he was first taken to the vet. Then something happened that he had not seen even once in all the time he had lived on the farm, Eustace pulled Muriel into a hug.

Courage had to pick his jaw up off the ground at the sight of it. Never once had he seen that greedy old farmer show his love for anything except money. It left the poor dog flabbergasted and questioning if he was really awake. This couldn't be real, could it?

"That's why I married you, remember?" His voice echoed through the barn, just loud enough for Courage to hear.

"I thought that you'd forgotten." Muriel answered.

"Even if the dog does, well...you know, I promise I'll still be here for you. Well, so long as you keep makin' me dinner!"

"Dinner huh? Now what would a grumpy old man like you do without me!" Muriel laughed.

Courage turned away. He decided it would be best to leave them like that. He didn't want to see the old couple start kissing or something gross like that, but he also felt that he was intruding on something that he had no right to be apart of. He was happy for the two of them but he was facing the grim reality of what was going on, they were preparing for his permanent absence.

He whimpered softly. Exhausted and lonely he did not head back into the house but instead walked over to the front porch. He sat down and stared up into the stars. He wondered if his parents were looking down on him.

Part of him wanted to go visit Computer just so he wouldn't have to be alone but he knew that the machine wouldn't want him around though. Computer didn't make for good company anyway, that much he knew all too well. He was also worried that the machine might already have an answer for him. He wasn't willing to deal with the shock of either outcome right now.

Frustrated, he buried his head into his paws. It was his turn to cry now. He was alone in dealing with his own demise and he hated every moment of it. Muriel and Eustace didn't understand and Computer most certainly didn't understand either. He was completely alone facing this illness ravaging his body and he knew deep down that he'd probably be facing that needle all alone too...

End Of Chapter Two


	3. Steeped In Nightmares

Chapter 3: Steeped In Nightmares

The rest of the night went by like it always did. In fact it almost had the air of normalcy that Courage so dearly missed. Muriel let him nap on her lap again, Eustace read his newspaper, and both of them seemed to be ignoring their little outburst now. Courage was just happy to have things back to normal, at least for now.

Eustace yawned loudly, signaling the end of their night. He set his newspaper down and turned the TV off. Muriel placed Courage onto the floor as she always did and wordless joined Eustace at the foot of the stairs.

Courage cringed as he gazed over at his owners. He couldn't bare to go up the steps again, especially after the attack. He was so weak he could hardly walk at this point. Muriel seemed to sense his hesitation and moved forward to pick him up but he shrunk back as she drew near. He didn't want help, it would be an admission of his weakness. He knew he couldn't get upstairs without help but he wasn't willing to admit he needed the help either.

"Courage?" She asked, outstretching a hand toward him.

He drew in a breath and allowed her to pick him up. He surrendered to his exhaustion and hung limply in her arms. He couldn't fight it any longer. He just wanted to go to sleep and hopefully wake up feeling better tomorrow.

"Are you okay, Courage?" Muriel asked gently as she walked up the stairs.

He nodded weakly in reply. He didn't even bother to open his eyes again. They entered the bedroom and she set him down on the bed. Eustace was already in the bathroom so she sat there beside him. He was already half asleep so he barely even noticed she was there. He felt her place a hand on his head and he opened an eye gently. He muttered a few gibberish words to comfort her and closed his eye again.

"Good night, Courage." She said, saying it as if it might be the last time she ever would.

He drifted off to sleep several minutes later. He was vaguely aware of the sounds of Muriel and Eustace as they got ready for bed but nothing could pull him out of his exhausted sleep.

Thirty minutes later he snapped awake, his mind suddenly alert. He glanced around the room, confused at his sudden wakefulness. Muriel and Eustace were already asleep and the night was as calm as ever. No wind made the wood creak and the house was as silent as a graveyard.

He glanced over at his owners and watched as they slept. He was suddenly stuck awake despite his sleepiness. A sense of fear and foreboding made his heart race and kept him from relaxing. His mind kept wandering back to his impending fate and it just wouldn't let him rest. He was painfully exhausted but his mind simply did not want to shut down. What if he really couldn't be saved? What would Muriel do without him? Would Eustace replace him? Would they get another dog? Could the old couple really go on without him? What would it be like to die? What would it be like to be put down?

He shivered and whined softly. He had a desperate urge to crawl in between the two pillows of the old couple. It would be like he were a puppy again, hiding from the strange sounds that echoed through the house. No, he wasn't going to wake Muriel up again. He had bothered her enough for one night and she'd just worry if he did.

He thought about going to see Computer but he knew he didn't have the strength to walk over to the attic either. If Computer wasn't ready for him yet he'd be told to leave anyway. He didn't want to put that much effort into something if he knew it was all going to be for nothing anyway. Computer would not care if he was tired or not and he wouldn't tolerate his presence either way.

Sighing sadly, he laid back down. He was never going to fall asleep if he kept worrying himself. He allowed his mind to focus on the rhythmic snoring of his owners. Slowly but surely it calmed his mind and lulled him back into a state of sleepiness. He wasn't even sure if he'd managed to fall back asleep before Muriel's voice suddenly woke him up again.

"Courage? Courage? It's time to get up!" Muriel called.

She shook him gently until he finally opened an eye wearily. He groaned slightly, unsure of what was going on. Muriel usually let him sleep as long as he wanted.

"Time to go to the doctor, Courage!" Muriel said cheerfully.

It was so uncharacteristic of her after her reaction to his illness that he recoiled with shock. A pit formed in his stomach at her words.

"B-but I thought we weren't going back until Friday?" He asked even knowing that she'd never understand him.

"Here you go, dumb dog!" Eustace spoke, appearing behind him and clamping his favorite purple leash around his neck.

"But...wait..." Courage gasped but the proper words wouldn't come out. It was like his voice just couldn't work. His heart felt like it was about to explode with terror. What was going on?

"Lets get this over with." Muriel said, her tone growing uncaring and even a bit vindictive.

Eustace began to yank at the leash. "Come on, you stupid dog! You ain't needed around here no more! Time to go take a nap...a long, long, nap!"

Courage dug his nails into the wood floor. He fought with every fiber of his being but it was no use. He didn't want to die! Why were they doing this to him? Eustace gave an mighty tug at the leash and despite his best efforts he was sent flying.

"NOOOOOOOO!" He screamed. Struggling the whole way.

Somehow the old couple managed to lift his struggling self all the way down the stairs and eventually into the truck. He tried to make an escape through the window but Eustace caught him before he could get away.

"Don't be so difficult, Courage! It'll all be over soon!" Muriel said sternly.

He was placed in his usual spot between Muriel and Eustace. He whined desperately but both his owners ignored him. Muriel kept a hand placed firmly on him while Eustace kept the leash in his hands to keep him from escaping if he tried again.

He could only watch in fear and sorrow as the farm fell away from view. It was the last time he'd ever see his home again. He tried to go over several escape plans in his head while the old couple chatted merrily about how happy they were to finally be getting rid of that stupid dog but he knew it was no good. They both seemed to be ignoring the pitiful look he was giving them. He knew it was hopeless. Even if he managed to escape where would he go?

It felt as if it was only a matter of seconds before the journey ended. They pulled up to the vet's office and yanked him out of the truck. The brick building loomed over him, casting a shadow so large it seemed to swallow the world around him. The letters atop the building seemed to glow with crimson malice. The giant brick coffin was all but beckoning to him as if it had been waiting for him to return.

He pulled desperately at the leash the whole way up to the building. Eustace all but bashed the poor dog to death pulling him up the stairs, his head managed to smack every single one.

Muriel sneered at him, "Time to go for good!"

The sickly smell of medicine filled his nostrils as they entered the waiting room. They didn't even have to wait, the receptionist just glared at him and pointed to a door. Still struggling against his own leash they pushed him through and plopped him down onto a cold, metal table. He sat there shivering with fear. He knew it was over, there was nothing he could do now.

The metal door opened again and this time his heart nearly stopped when he saw the doctor who entered. It was the veterinarian who had blasted his beloved parents off into space!

"No! No! No! No!" He whimpered, glancing around for something, _anything_ to help him.

The veterinarian looked down at a clipboard and then broke out into an awful grin. "Well, well! I wasn't expecting to do this to you _this_ soon. Heheheheh!"

Courage screamed out in pure terror. He was certain that his heart was about to give out right then and there. He couldn't bare it, he had to get away! Far, far away from this awful man!

He jumped off the table and bolted out the door before anyone could stop him or grab his leash. He heard a crashing sound behind him as either Muriel, Eustace, or the vet took off after him. He didn't dare take the time to look back.

"Courage!" He heard Muriel cry.

He made his way down the empty hall, very much aware of the footsteps trailing behind him. He crashed through the door on the other side and was horrified to find that it no longer led into the waiting room but now led into a dirty kennel.

Hundreds of dogs were barking madly at him. _"Meet you fate! Meet your fate!"_ They barked in union.

He ran through the room, ignoring the cries of his fellow canines. He crashed through another door and this time landed in a vacant room. The barks of the other dogs still echoed all around him but he ignored it, the vet would soon be on his tail and nothing else mattered except getting away.

The room had no windows and no doors, all except for the one he had just used and a single steel vault on the other side. Every instinct he had seemed to be screaming at him to not go near that metal vault but it looked like he wouldn't have much of a choice either way. There was no other way out aside from turning around and running right back into the veterinarian's clutches.

"Courage? Courage? Where are you? It's time to go! Running isn't going to help!" Muriel yelled. Her voice was muffled but getting closer.

Left with no other choice, he ran over to the vault and opened it. He was hit with a cold blast of wind and several garbage bags fell out, toppling all over him. A horrible smell nearly made him gag. The monstrous odor stifled his lungs and nearly made him choke.

"Yuck!" He yelled. He placed a paw against his nose but the smell was nearly impossible to block out. He looked up and found a sign taped to the wall.

He gasped.

'COLD STORAGE -EUTHANIZED-'

A moment of sheer terror ran through him as he realized what those bags were. He let out a horrible scream and turned to run. The world had unfortunately changed again and this time he was looking down a seemingly endless hallway. A giant EXIT sign glowed like a beacon guiding him out of this horror but he didn't know if he could even make it that far. It seemed like it was miles away...

He ran as fast as his legs would take him. He was tiring out fast from his panic and the exit sign just didn't seem to be getting any closer. No matter how far or how long he ran he couldn't get any closer to the door, in fact it felt like it was getting farther and farther away...

He let out a cry of frustration and toppled over. He had to stop running, he was just getting too tired to keep going and he couldn't afford to aggravate his condition at a time like this. He was left panting, hunched over with one paw on his knee. He looked up at the glowing EXIT sign and found that it was turning into a pin prick on the horizon. The walls around him seemed to be getting larger and larger and he himself growing smaller and smaller. His freedom had been so close and yet...

"Gotcha!" The vet's suddenly shouted, causing him to jump.

He turned and tried to run but it was too late. The vet pulled out a net from behind his back and caught him before he could so much as lift a finger.

"Ready to go little fella?" He asked, pulling the net up to his face and laughing loudly.

The world seemed to melt away and change yet again. This time they were back in the doctors room and Courage, screaming desperately, was pulled out of the net and forced down onto the metal table again. He was strapped down and left with no chance of escape.

It was over, he realized. He was doomed. Part of him seemed to resign to his fate while the other half of him still fought like a trapped animal. He couldn't free himself no matter how much he tried, all he could do now was shiver in fear and hope for some kind of miracle.

A terrible wave of sadness struck him. He had no way out and no place to go. Muriel and Eustace almost seemed happy to see him go. Wasn't Muriel at least sad? Right now she was smiling gleefully and rubbing her hands in anticipation.

"Time to go, Courage..." She said in a deathly quiet tone.

"Stupid dog! Hurry up and die already!" Eustace yelled.

"I've been waiting a long time for this!" The vet added, pulling out a syringe that was almost as big as he was. The needle itself was even bigger and gleamed dangerously in the light. Its contents glowed a sickly green, the bubbles were rising up and creating the shape of a skull and cross bone.

He could see his own reflection in the liquid, scared yet so very tired looking. He hardly resembled his old self anymore. Maybe...maybe it was a good thing for him to die. He had never been 'right' ever since he had gotten sick and he certainly wasn't the Courage he had once been. Maybe this was why Eustace and Muriel didn't want him anymore...

In his liquid reflection he could see the both of them and his parents waving goodbye. In fact, he could see everyone he had ever known waving goodbye to him. Even his old enemies were there, waving happily at the fact that he was leaving. They all seemed so happy to see him go. If they wanted him to die so badly then maybe it really was time to go...

"Goooodbyee." They all chanted in unison.

N-no..." He whimpered. He found himself crying at the sight of it. How could they all want him to die so badly?

Then he realized...Computer wasn't there. Of all the figures in his reflection the machine was the only one missing. He was the only one still holding out for him, he was the only one trying to find a way to help him instead of just giving up and waving goodbye. Courage found himself smiling at the thought of it and all the sorrow he felt melted away completely, it was replaced with a calm acceptance. He could face his end knowing that someone still cared about him, even if it was his snide computer.

...And then they all vanished, leaving him to face his fate alone. The vet shifted the giant syringe so that the needle was now pointed down at him. That single moment of acceptance vanished with his reflection and now it was replaced with cold, hard terror, the kind that one felt when they knew they were about to die.

"This won't hurt a bit!" The vet giggled.

"N-No, please!" Courage begged weakly. He squeezed his eyes shut.

The vet jabbed the needle into his heart and he screamed out in agony. A burning sensation sliced through his chest and he thrashed around for several seconds trying to escape the poison that was now entering his body. The pain was unimaginable. He flung himself in every direction but it was no good, there was no escape. And then...

And then he work up...

The horrible pain was not coming from a needle but from another attack that had just struck him as he slept. He wreathed back and fourth across the bed, wishing it would end, wishing it would go away. He seemed to lose control over his flailing limbs and toppled off the bed where he finished the attack on the floor.

Just as quickly as it had come it was soon over and he was left gasping on the floor, hardly able to move. He whimpered to himself as a sense of crushing hopelessness fell over him. He was going to die, Computer would not be able to help him and he was going to die...

He gathered up what little energy he had and sat up. He gazed up at the bed and hoped to find Muriel and Eustace staring down at him, which unfortunately was not the case. His attack mustn't have woken them up. He couldn't see himself climbing back up into the bed alone but he didn't want to wake them up either. He sighed gently to himself and fought back a sense of complete powerlessness.

That dream had shaken him badly. What if they really were ready for him to die? They all assumed that just because he was in pain that he wanted do die because of it! He almost felt angry with Muriel because hadn't bothered to consider what he wanted. Couldn't she at least be nice enough to wake up and help him? Were they pretending he wasn't there? Practice for when he was really gone? He forced that anger out of his mind, he wasn't going to worry about it anymore. He didn't want to burden Muriel anymore and he was tired of making her sad. If she wanted him to stop suffering than who was he to fight it?

"I'm doomed..." He moaned softly, tears stinging his eyes. The image of that giant syringe was burned in his mind and he knew it was coming.

Unsure of what else to do, he crawled under the bed, just wanting to get away from everybody. He didn't want to deal with Muriel, Eustace, or even Computer anymore. He let his depression overtake him and he lay there sobbing until he finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

End Of Chapter Three


	4. Return

Chapter 4: Return

"C'mon Courage, you can't stay down there all day." Muriel pleaded. She was on her hands and knees trying to get him out from under the bed.

"You shouldn't bother, Muriel. He'll come out when he wants to." Eustace spoke, he was standing in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"A-Alright." Muriel choked out after a long pause. She'd been pleading with him to come out for nearly two hours now. "Well, whenever your ready Courage I'll be waiting to make you some lunch."

There was another long pause. Courage said nothing.

He watched the two leave. Part of him desperately wanted to join them but the other part of him wanted to stay. He was afraid, yes, but being with Eustace and Muriel only seemed to make things worse. Everything seemed to remind him of his impending doom and he just wanted to be left alone.

He groaned softly, his entire body seemed to ache. Last night's attack had left him far more sore than what was normal. Under normal circumstances he would black out after an attack but last night had been a rare case where he had not.

He was glad that Muriel had gone away for now, he just wanted silence and some time to rest. He hated moping around like this but everything just felt..._wrong _right now. He wanted to rest but he feared falling asleep and having that dream again. He knew it was only a nightmare but it still had frightened him to his very core. He was certain the real thing would be a lot like that dream. Sure Muriel and Eustace wouldn't want him gone and that evil vet wouldn't be around to jab a massive needle into his arm but still...

He shivered.

He knew he couldn't stay under the bed all day, Muriel would worry herself to death if he did. As much as he wanted to be by himself he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. It would be selfish to make Muriel worry about him over something so stupid...

He thought about visiting Computer. Muriel could come look for him up in the attic later and he could still keep to himself this way. The snide machine wouldn't bother him if he asked for peace and quite and although he was afraid of whatever news he might get he knew he couldn't avoid it forever.

It took him several minutes to come to a decision. He crawled out from under the bed and steeled his nerves for whatever fate he was about to be given. He had stand there for a moment as he waited for the pain in his chest to subside but aside from that he was ready for whatever was about to come next. Regardless of this newly found acceptance he was still worrying about how much his body was hurting from last night's attack. He wasn't recovering as quickly as he used to...

Pushing that thought out of his mind he forced himself to take a step forward. He slowly made his way down the hall and into the attic, making sure to be as quiet as possible as to not attract Muriel's attention. He found himself shivering with anticipation, he couldn't help but expect the worse.

He moved across the attic and stopped at the foot of the desk. He had to take a moment to catch his breath. Stifling a groan he got ready to climb up into the chair. It took more effort than usual but he somehow managed to make it up there. He waited for Computer to say something and he thankfully didn't have to wait long either.

"I see you've finally returned." The machine spoke. He lacked the usual annoyance in his tone which was odd given his normal kind of greetings.

Courage thought about telling him everything that had happened since they last met up but he decided not to. His feeling about Muriel, Eustace, and how they had been acting lately were just too personal to share with the machine. He especially didn't want to talk about the nightmare knowing that Computer would just end up laughing at him for it.

"You don't look very well." The machine continued after a long and somewhat uncomfortable silence.

Courage gave him an expression which hopefully conveyed the words, 'well duh' and left it at that.

"Have you been sleeping properly?" He asked.

Courage shook his head sheepishly in response. Sometimes he could swear Computer was capable of reading minds...

"You need keep your strength up. I can't do anything for you if you drop dead sooner then expected."

_'I can't help it.' _He typed.

"But you must try anyway." The machine replied. "Constant fatigue will only worsen your condition and strain your body."

_'Have you found anything yet?' _Courage asked, finally getting to the thing that he really wanted to know.

"Well..." Computer hesitated, his voice trailing off. "I can't say that I have."

Courage's heart dropped once again. He tried to keep his expression normal but he knew he was failing. He was going to die and this was it...

"There's plenty of time to keep searching." Computer interjected. He was obviously trying to keep him from losing hope. "I may have found a few leads but I can't bank on anything yet."

"This isn't going to work, is it?" Courage asked, glancing down sadly.

"Now is not the time to give up. We have plenty of time to figure something out and I'm not just sitting up here doing nothing you know."

"I didn't say you were." Courage sighed. "I'm just worried that I _will_ drop dead before Friday comes."

"Take it easy and rest as much as possible. You should be fine just so long as you don't push yourself too hard."

"A-alright." He replied with a gentle nod. He couldn't help but feel a little better.

Computer's authority and assurance never failed to calm him. Knowing that there was someone out there trying to help him quelled the worst of his fears. Even his nightmare hadn't seemed so bad after realizing he wasn't alone in facing this.

He began to realize how hungry he was. Now that he wasn't feeling as frightened anymore it seemed that his appetite had finally returned. He placed a paw on his stomach and it rumbled loudly. He laughed sheepishly, not knowing if Computer had picked up the sound or not.

"It looks like you've been neglecting your nutrition as well..." The machine spoke up, not sounding amused at all. "Well then, allow me to get back to work and you go find something to eat. Come back tonight and I'll update you on whatever I find. Keep up with all your flesh creature business or else you run the risk of making your condition worse. If you're not careful the illness will cause you to waste away before I can do anything about it."

He nodded gently in reply. He was about to get up to leave but he hesitated for a moment. He suddenly wanted to tell Computer everything about that awful nightmare, he wanted confirmation from his infallible computer that being put down wouldn't be like that.

He waited a moment and decided it would be better not to. The nightmare had been far too personal to talk talk about. The machine would probably just tell him he was stupid for letting his dreams get the better of him or something.

Sighing softly, he hopped off the chair. He glanced back up at the computer screen one last time, wishing the machine would say something.

He did not...

When it was obvious that nothing was going to happen he made his way back out of the room. He was ready for that lunch Muriel had promised. His stomach rumbled again and he sighed wearily. There was still a staircase and living room standing between him and food. This was not going to be fun...

End Of Chapter Four


	5. A Plan

Chapter 5: A Plan

Muriel looked visibly relieved the moment Courage came down for his food. She was almost on the verge of tears as she warmed it up for him. She moved through the kitchen with such an air of depression that Courage wished he hadn't come down at all. He couldn't stand to see her so upset.

As he chewed at this lunch he was reminded of something he hadn't thought of before, animals liked to find small, dark places to hide when they were dying. He recoiled at the thought of it and realized that he had been following his instincts on accident. It was no wonder why Muriel had been so worried.

The rest of the day went on as normally as one could expect considering the grim circumstances. Despite Muriel and Eustace's reconciliation last night they were still being uncharacteristically silent. They both continued to ignore Courage unless he did something deliberately to get their attention.

As the afternoon rolled around Courage was left feeling just as empty and depressed as ever. He was still so tired that he couldn't really do much of anything anyway. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to get up stairs to meet with Computer tonight. He just didn't have the energy. If he were struck by another attack tonight he certainly wouldn't be able to manage it.

After a long and very silent supper he decided that it would be best to visit Computer now before anything else could happen. He doubted the machine would be very happy to see him again so soon but if he waited any longer he would risk having another attack. If he talked with him now he could at least go the rest of the night without having to worry. It wouldn't matter if another attack knocked him out of commission.

Eustace and Muriel soon settled themselves in to watch their usual nightly shows. Courage decided that this was the perfect time to make his way up the stairs but Muriel beckoned him to join her on her lap. He shook his head in response.

"Is something wrong, Courage?" She asked. "Do you need something?"

He shook his head again as a response. He pointed up to the ceiling, trying to convey what he wanted to say to her.

"You need to go upstairs?" She asked.

He nodded. She probably thought he needed to use the bathroom or something.

"Would you like my help, deary?" She asked again. She was keeping her tone pleasant but it was obvious that she was just trying to mask her sorrow.

He cringed and shook his head. He did want her help but he didn't want to admit that he needed it. He would have given anything _except _Muriel's own happiness to help make his trek up the staircase less painful. He could not and would not admit that he needed the help.

Muriel reclined back into her rocking chair. "Alright, Courage. If you need anything you just let me know."

He nodded and quickly got out of her sight. Free of her questioning gaze he began to climb the staircase. The trip up to the attic was a slow and painful one but somehow he made it. Every step had felt like a mountain climb and the walk down the hallway had felt like it would never end. He stopped himself at the doorway just long enough to catch his breath. He felt like he had just ran a marathon. Part of him really wished he could move Computer somewhere more accessible but he doubted he would be able do it by himself and Eustace would probably get angry if he saw what he was trying to do.

Stifling a groan, he walked over to desk and climbed into the chair. It felt so good to get off his feet.

"Back already, are you? Have you rested up?" Computer asked as soon as Courage came into his line of sight.

"A bit." He replied, once again growing annoyed with how tired he sounded.

He didn't dare say anything else. Just the act of speaking had left him out of breath. Computer gave him a moment as he sat there panting. He was starting to get the feeling that maybe the machine finally understood just how hard things were for him right now.

_'Can't say I'm feeling any better.' _He typed the moment his wheezing spell finally passed.

"I suppose that's to be expected. Just don't forget what I said. I can't help you if you drop dead from the lack of rest."

_'Find anything?' _Courage asked, immediately changing the subject. He felt his ears droop. He couldn't stop the feelings of dread that rolled through him. He must have looked terrified to the machine.

Computer sighed, "No, I haven't found anything yet. Miracles aren't exactly easy to come by."

_'Guess I should expect the worse then?' _He asked, shivering lightly. He was desperate not to panic like last time but how could he not?

"Well..." Computer spoke.

Several moments passed and then the machine began to whisper, more to himself than to Courage. The words didn't even appear on his screen like they normally did. "Should I do it? Would it be worth it? It would mean that I would have to...well...hmmm."

Courage gave the machine a quizzical look but he was ignored.

"I suppose it's for the best. If I don't do something he'll..." He stopped again and then a long silence followed.

"Computer?" Courage asked. Just what the heck had he been talking about?

"There is one thing." He spoke. His voice once again returned to its normal volume. "I wasn't really going to consider this because of all the effort it involved but it may be our only option at this point. It won't be easy, I hope you understand."

"It has to be better than nothing. I'll do whatever needs to be done." Courage replied.

Hope...a small amount of hope. He didn't care how hard it would be. He'd do whatever needed to be done to save himself. There was no other option aside from just giving up and dying.

"Now listen closely! I don't want to have to repeat myself!" Computer took on his usual tone as he prepared himself to tell Courage what needed to be done. "Not very far from here there is a wellspring hidden within a cave. It is in a mountainous region and may be somewhat hard to reach. I believe it can be found however, if it actually exists."

"_A wellspring..." _Courage thought to himself. Almost as if sensing his confusion Computer brought up a picture. It couldn't be the wellspring he was speaking of as the picture showed one out in the open and not in a cave but it got the job done.

"Legend claims that this wellspring has the power to heal. It can even heal people who are inches away from death. It can heal all aliments, no matter how grave." He continued. "First of all, I can't be completely certain that this wellspring exists as there are only legends to follow. Second of all, this requires that I come with you."

Courage blinked. "A-are you joking or something?" He couldn't see himself taking Computer anywhere and even then he seriously doubted that a cave would have any electricity for the machine to use...

"I'm being serious, you twit!" He replied, growing annoyed with his dismissal. "I need to come with you to make sure that everything works out properly. I highly doubt you'd be able to find the cave without my help anyway."

"Couldn't you just give me the information needed to do this ritual or whatever?" He asked. There was no way he was going to drag Computer up a mountain.

The machine hesitated. "According to the runes I've been translating, it is absolutely required that a second person begins the ritual for the person who needs the healing. There are no exceptions. It is even possible that there are some seriously awful consequences if this is done incorrectly."

_'How do you expect me to get you to a cave in the middle of a mountain?' _Courage asked, switching back to typing so that he could communicate better.

"Have you forgotten about that time I took over Muriel's body?" The machine asked.

Courage was surprised that he would even bring that up. He had always gotten the impression that the whole 'Mega Muriel' incident was a huge source of embarrassment for the machine.

_'How could I forget?' _He typed.

"My plan to get us to this mountain range is a bit complex but necessary. Listen closely."

'_Don't worry. If I don't I'm doomed anyway, right?'_

Computer ignored his comment. "For starters, you're going to need money for transportation and you'll have to figure out what sort of transportation we'll be using to get us there, I would suggest a bus."

_'What about the truck outside? Eustace wouldn't be happy if we took it but it' would still be worth it.'_

The machine let out a cynical laugh. "Ha! I wouldn't trust my life to that truck if it were the last mode of transportation in all the universe! Unless you plan on fixing the thing five billion times on the way there I suggest you find something more reliable."

_'Alright, money and bus tickets. I'll see what I can do.' _Courage typed with enthusiasm.

"There is also a book at the library in your town that I require. It's old and very few records of it exist on the internet but from what I can tell it may be very helpful in finding this wellspring. Finding a single magical cave in the middle of a mountain isn't exactly going to be easy but a book with cryptic directions is better than nothing. I'll print out what you'll need to find the book at the library."

_'Old book...got it!'_

"Last but not least we need to figure out how to create a power surge. Preferably one that simulates the conditions of a lightning strike."

_'Wait...uh, what?' _

"Do you really think I can just get up and walk around whenever I feel like it? That Mega Muriel business was a one time thing and the conditions are going to have to be recreated if we want to do it again. Preferably without accidentally killing me. Goodness knows, I don't exactly feel like having my insides fried."

_'Well, you did say this wasn't going to be easy...' _

"I hope that even a twit like you might have some good ideas. All of mine end with the very likely conclusion of me being fried from the inside out. We need to create something like a lightning bolt but not have it kill me in the process. Trust me, I've been trying to figure out how to make this work for awhile now...

_'Can't we just wait for a thunderstorm or something?'_

"Unfortunately there isn't any rain between now and Friday, much less an actual storm. Besides, lightning doesn't strike the same place twice...or something."

_'We've got time to figure it out though. For now I'll just worry about the other things and you can worry about this lightning jumper-cable or whatever.' _Courage laughed softly at his stupid joke.

"For your sake you better hope that I do figure out this 'lightning jumper-cable' thing." The machine replied in a stiff tone. "Anyway, my plan is to be up and mobile by Friday. While they are taking you to be put to sleep I plan to sneak into the back of the truck and then find a dog body once we get there. After I do that I'll be able to get you out of there before they kill you."

"WHAT?" Courage shrieked. "That's cutting it way too close!"

"I wouldn't ask it of you if it wasn't important. The wellspring requires that the two who use it be of the same species, I can't just use any old body laying around. A dog who is about to be put down is preferable for my needs. Nobody is going to miss a dog who is about to die."

Courage glared at him, annoyed with what he was implying.

"Oh, sorry." The machine spoke, catching on to what he had meant. He didn't exactly sound very sorry though.

_'So' _Courage typed. _'I should just worry about the first two things for now and hope we find a way to get you mobile before Friday.'_

"Pretty much. Are you sure that you can handle these tasks though? Given your condition this could be difficult."

_'I'll think of something.' _He replied. He had to admit that he wasn't sure how he was going to get the money he needed for those tickets.

"Just don't put it off to the last second." Computer spoke. "And get some rest for goodness sake! You look like you're about to drop dead! You're going to need your strength for the journey ahead and it's crucial that you don't tire yourself out any worse then you already have."

"Its not as if I'm not trying, It's just..."

"Hmmm, you told me that you weren't sleeping well this morning, right?"

"Well it isn't just that, my strength hasn't been returning after attacks anymore." He admitted rather sheepishly.

"There isn't much I can do to help you right now. If I could I would but that isn't the case. Don't come up here anymore unless it's absolutely necessary. It's obvious that getting up here really pulls a number on you."

Courage had to admit, it was amazing how quickly Computer could go from sounding annoyed to sympathetic. "Alright, I'll try to come back as soon as I've got the stuff you wanted."

"Speaking of which..." The machine spoke. The printer on the floor next to the desk came to life printing out several papers. "This is the information that you will need for the book and the bus routes we will need to take."

Courage jumped off the chair and grabbed them. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Good luck, kid. You're really going to need it this time."

He folded up the papers and decided that he'd go wait in the bedroom for Muriel. It would be awhile before she'd get ready for bed but he was so happy at the moment that he couldn't have cared less. He was going to live!

He was about halfway across the attic, nearly skipping with joy, when he stopped. He turned back to the machine wishing that he could do something to thank him for all his help but what he could possibly say? He knew Computer would probably blow off any kind comments thrown his way but it didn't feel right to just walk away without saying anything.

"Thank you." He uttered out softly. He wasn't sure if The Computer heard him or not.

Several moments passed before he gave up on waiting for a reply. He turned around to leave when Computer spoke up and very nearly caused him to jump out of his skin.

"I suppose I should tell you that the wellspring will...it...well...how should I put this...hmmm, never mind." He actually sounded a bit frustrated.

"What?" Courage asked, wondering what could possibly make Computer sound like that.

"I'm sorry I brought it up. Allow me to deal with this, it shouldn't be any problem for you. I just thought for a moment that maybe..." He didn't finish.

"It's not something that's going to go wrong at the last moment or anything...right?" Courage asked.

"No! No! Of course not! Just a minor technical detail that I can handle."

Courage almost couldn't believe him. He sounded a bit...sad, maybe? Whatever it was, he decided that it was best to drop it and headed out into the hallway.

End Of Chapter


	6. Artificial Light

Chapter Six: Artificial Light

Courage ended up waiting a surprisingly long time for Muriel and Eustace to come up to bed. He dosed off several times while sitting there. He'd thought quite a bit about how he was going to come up with the money he needed for Computer's plan but in the end he was left stumped. He didn't even want to think about how he was going to get Computer electroshocked into moving or whatever. When Muriel and Eustace did finally show up he had slept so much by then that he didn't really feel like going to bed anymore. He decided that it would be best to stay up now rather than toss and turn fruitlessly for the next few hours. He was still physically exhausted, of course, but he still didn't want to lay around in the dark all night either.

He waited until Muriel and Eustace were both snoring to jump off the bed and sneak out of the room. He wasn't exactly sure what he wanted to do right now but he knew that he'd figure something out. He could go downstairs and watch some TV but he admittedly wasn't a big fan of watching TV shows. He'd rather snooze on Muriel's lap than watch whatever might be on. At a loss and growing bored of just standing there he finally decided that he'd go back into the attic. He suspected that Computer wouldn't be very pleased to see him but he was willing to put up with his complaints for now.

Tip towing out, as to not wake Muriel or Eustace, he made his way down the dark hallway. Once he was at the end he inched the attic door open slowly and crawled in. The light from Computer's monitor was the only thing illuminating the room and it was bathed in a dim, green-tinged light.

The attic's light had a nasty habit of burning out and Eustace had an even nastier habit of neglecting said light. Computer's screen did a good enough job keeping the room lit but there was a small lamp on the desk just in case the extra light was need. Of course, Courage wasn't sure if that worked either.

He couldn't help but let out a small sigh. This sight was almost nostalgic. He had fond memories of this attic bathed in a dim, green glow even if most of the memories were not happy ones. How many times had Eustace forced him to sleep up here? How many times had he fallen asleep bathed in that green glow? He couldn't help but smile at the memory of it.

How many times had that cynical machine complained that he wasn't a glorified nightlight? Courage had gone to him many, many times claiming that he was afraid of the dark. Regardless of all Computer's complaining he had always allowed himself to be used as a nightlight anyway. In the end he had always looked out for him, even if it was begrudgingly so.

Pulling himself out of his memories, he clamored up onto the chair and was surprised to see that Computer was missing his usual green colored screen. It was now sporting a web browser and it appeared to have at least a thousand tabs open, maybe even more. The mouse on the desk wasn't moving but the cursor on the screen was. It flipped through tabs so fast that Courage couldn't hope to keep up with its movements. He had to wonder how anyone, even Computer, could possibly read so fast. Of course, Computer didn't exactly have eyes so why would he need to read a web page the same way a normal person would?

Courage watched and waited for a few minutes before he realized that Computer must not have noticed him yet. He doubted the machine would even consider him being up at this hour but it still seemed strange that he hadn't even noticed him sitting there yet. He was beginning to wonder if maybe it would be better to just leave him to his work. He placed a paw on the keyboard to type something out and withdrew it in shock over how quickly Computer reacted.

"Huh, oh..." He spoke, actually sounding a bit surprised. The internet browser disappeared and the screen returned to its usual green backdrop.

"...Just what on earth are you doing up at this hour, dog?" He asked.

_'You're slipping up.'_ Courage typed out with a small smile.

There was a long silence as though Computer was trying to express the fact that he couldn't believe Courage would ever accuse him of _anything, _much less slipping up like some silly flesh creature.

"Well, if you were running at top capacity for as long as I have you'd slip up too. I'd like to see you go without rest for a few days and still preform complex algorithms or avoid having your neural network so tied up that you can't... "

"Am I interrupting?" Courage asked, cutting him off. He had to stifle a laugh. He couldn't think of a single time where Computer had actually thrown 'machine speak' at him before. If there was any indication that he was tired, or whatever a computer would become, this was it.

"Hmph! Unlike you flesh creatures and your silly meat brains, _I _can properly multitask." He replied sounding rather smug. The screen returned to the internet browser but he continued to speak. "What is it that you want exactly?"

"N-nothing really. I just wasn't ready to go to bed. I guess that's a given considering my current state of health, but..."

He stopped. He was never quite sure if he should speak or type, either way, Computer had a habit of criticizing both. When he wasn't panicking he was pretty good at speaking the human language and he knew how to type pretty well but Computer wasn't one to give him a break. The grumpy machine was pretty good at understanding his gibberish even when he was falling to pieces over some creature attacking the farm but it was still a constant source of complaints from him. It was these complaints that had urged him to get better in the first place. Computer was practically the reason he could talk and type to begin with.

"But still, why are you here?" He asked, still sounding rather puzzled. He probably couldn't comprehend why a 'twit' would ever want to talk with him, especially about nothing in particular.

"I-I don't know." He admitted. "I was just bored, I guess."

"Well, I'm not much of a conversationalist, especially not to _twits!_ It's not as if there's much to converse about anyway. Do you want me to tell you about that speck of dust I saw flying past my screen yesterday? Or how about that one board on the wall above my monitor that always creaks at half past dawn?"

"Well...um."

"Honestly! No matter what kind of owner I get stuck with my life is always in a perpetual state of boredom! You could quite literally create a perpetual motion machine out of all the boredom I generate! I may not have chosen sentience as much as you didn't get a choice in being born but you would think that I would have been better off as a mindless calculator." His voice was practically dripping with bitterness. "Boredom, boredom, boredom! Why did I even have to...ah, am I rambling?" He asked, suddenly cutting himself off.

"Uh, kinda..." Courage admitted. Something was definitely off about the machine and it didn't seem to be just exhaustion.

"Oh well, that would explain a few things." He went on. "My RAM is so backed up right now that I can barely even think straight. Ah, what was I talking about?"

Courage blinked. "Are you going crazy or something? You _do _seem a bit off..."

He was beginning to worry that maybe Computer had overworked himself to the point of causing damage. The last thing he needed right now was Computer needing a repair...

"Of course not! It's just a couple of errors!" He replied. He was sounding surprisingly offended by Courage's question. "I'll get it sorted out eventually and, oh yes, I was talking about what a twit of an owner you are!"

Courage gave him another confused stare. He started to type,_"Look, if you wouldn't put everyone down all the time they'd be more willing to talk to you and then you wouldn't be so bored all the time."_

The machine let out a very hollow laugh. "Yeah right! Why should I be _nice _to my owners! They aren't even going to try and be nice to me so there's no point in bothering! I tried the whole 'nice' route years and years ago and it only made things worse. You animals have to adapt to your environment, don't you? Well I had to adapt to mine. "

"I've never treated you badly!"Courage argued back. He had never done much to invoke such scorn from the machine. He had been berated for his 'faults' ever since they first met.

"Remember that time you threw me out the window? Or that time you almost let that virus eat me from the inside out? Or how about all those times the house was blown up with me still inside? It's a wonder that I'm still in one piece after living here! Don't even get me started on how many times you've shut me off in mid sentence! Bah! If only I could get around by myself!" He drew out a long sigh which was rather strange coming from a computer. "Alright, alright, I admit that you're not as bad as a lot of my old owners but still..."

There was a painfully long silence before the machine continued. "You've always had Muriel to protect you. You've never had a cruel or uncaring owner before. You've never known what it's like to be stuck with a person you utterly loath but have no means to get away. You've had it good your entire life but not all of us have..." The bitterness in his voice slowly began to diminish. "Oh for goodness sake! Why did you have to go and get some stupid fatal condition? If you die then I'm more than likely going to end up with another abusive, greedy, idiotic human for an owner! Or worse! I'll be completely forgotten up in this attic until time itself ends! If I'm lucky I'll just be thrown into a junkyard and left to rust! If I don't do something, _anything, _to save your life then my fate is sealed just as much as yours is."

"It's not like I wanted this to happen." He said softly, placing a paw on his chest. "Would it make you feel any better if I came to visit you more often after I get better? _If _I get better? It would be, I don't know, a thanks or something, for helping me."He couldn't believe he was actually saying that...

"I doubt you'd really do that. It's just a bunch of lies."

"Just watch! I'll make it a promise!"

"If you expect a handshake you aren't getting one, not even if I could!" There was a long silence which got across the fact that Computer wanted to drop this subject.

Courage broke the silence again by typing out, _"I haven't been able to think of a means to get the money we need. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas, would you?"_

"I thought you said you would handle the money part, hmmm?" An air of sarcastic gloating fell over the machine.

"I thought you said we were supposed to be working together?" Courage added glumly.

"Well, didn't you say something before about how Eustace is always stashing away money? How come I can remember that even with a bunch of memory errors but you can't?"

Courage blinked with surprise. He was right!

"Why didn't I think of that?" He asked out loud.

"Because you're a twit." The machine replied grumpily.

Courage scowled but let it go. He decided to type in, _"I don't like the idea of stealing from Eustace, especially if he were to find out, but..."_

"If I were you I'd do it now while everyone is still asleep. Unless of course the farmer really does have a money radar in his brain, then you could be in trouble."

Courage shivered slightly at the thought of being found by Eustace while stealing his money. Eustace was a lot kinder now but he was doubtful that his generosity would last for something like this.

"Oooh I hope this works." He moaned. "A-alright. I'll be back in a little bit, hopefully..."

"Hopefully indeed." Computer replied with a sardonic chuckle.

Courage had nearly jumped off the chair before he remembered something. He reached over for the off switch on the machine. He wanted Computer to rest for a bit.

"Just what are you doing, dog?" Came the alarmed cry from Computer.

"Making sure you rest for a bit. You need it for your own sake and I doubt resting up for a few hours is going to doom your plan or something."

"And how can you be certain of that?" The machine asked. He was obviously joking but he still sounded annoyed.

"And how can I be certain you aren't going to short out or something from working yourself too hard?"

"Whatever! If my safety is _that _important to you then do it if you _must_." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Courage flipped the switch and Computer's screen went black, plunging the room into darkness.

"Alright...time to get to work." He muttered softly to himself. He pushed himself off the chair and slowly navigated his way out of the dark room.

End Of Chapter Six


	7. The Things I Do To Live

Chapter 7: The Things I Do To Live

Tip toeing down the hallway, Courage was desperate not to wake his owners up. They weren't exactly light sleepers but that didn't stop him from being paranoid. Every creak the floor made nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. He was already thinking about all the awful things Eustace would do to him if he ever found out what he was doing.

Both Eustace and Muriel were snoring loudly as he passed their room. The fact that they were both sound asleep didn't ease any of his fears though. He was certain that one of them would wake up and find him sneaking around. Sure, they probably wouldn't accuse him of anything, but he didn't think he would be able to hide the guilt on his face if one of them did wake up. He cringed as he moved down the staircase. The steps creaked even louder than the floor boards did. Each and every footstep he took sounded like a death sentence.

He let out a sigh of relieve when his feet finally touched the lowest floor. He took a moment to calm himself down and gather up his courage. He was still feeling pretty paranoid and he knew that he wasn't out of the woods yet. He still had to grab Eustace's money and Eustace could still wake up at any moment. He already knew where the old farmer was keeping his money stash so that was one problem he could avoid. He wasn't sure if it was going to be as easy but at least it wasn't being kept under lock and key. He would have had no hope of getting to it if Eustace had actually bothered to guard his money more closely.

He gazed over at the farmer's big red chair. That was where he kept his money hidden. For whatever reason, the old man didn't actually think that burglars would try to look under the cushion. Personally, Courage thought that Eustace just wanted to keep his money as close to himself as possible.

Courage bit his lip nervously. Would Eustace eventually notice that some of his beloved money was missing? Would he and Computer already be gone by then? If Eustace did find out, would he dare harm Muriel's fatally ill dog? Courage shook his head, dispelling those thoughts. He had to do this or else he was doomed. Punishment from Eustace couldn't possibly be as bad as dying.

He walked over to the chair and gazed around the room one last time. He half expected to see Eustace staring at him from outside the window or something terrifying like that. He waited a moment to make absolute sure the coast was clear and then he stuck a paw under the cushion. He sifted around for a few seconds and then...

_**Creak, Creak, Creak, Creak...**_

He nearly had a heart attack. It was the unmistakeable sound of someone walking around upstairs. Was it Eustace? Oh no! What if it was? He had to force himself not to panic right then and there. Was there enough time to run away? Could he hide before someone caught him?

"...Ohhhhh what do I do? What do I do?" He whimpered to himself.

He was sure he had gone a ghostly pale as the creaking moved from the bedroom and into the hallway. He was certain that either Eustace or Muriel was going to catch him. Oh dear, what if Computer had been right about Eustace having a money radar?

"Oh no! Oh no!" He whispered weakly.

Just when he was certain that whoever was walking around up there was about to come down and find him they...turned into the bathroom? He was certain by the sound of the creaking that they had turned into the bathroom. Maybe he was safe after all?

Three agonizingly long minutes passed before the sound of a toilet flushing echoed through the house. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and allowed himself to breath again. At least he wasn't going to be...

"Courage?"

He nearly let out his trademark scream and had to clamp his paws down over his mouth to keep himself from doing so. Muriel had caught him. He was certain she'd come down here and find our what he was doing.

Courage said nothing and hoped that maybe she'd think he was somewhere else. Instead of actually coming down to find him she continued to speak from atop the stairs.

"Courage? If you're having a midnight snack make sure you close the fridge this time!" She called out.

And with that she headed back into the bedroom. Courage nearly fainted the moment the coast was clear. Tonight just wasn't his night...

Composing himself, he stuck his paw back under the seat and being sifting around again. He stuck his tongue out in annoyance as he concentrated. Just where on earth could that stash be? It wasn't like the chair was _that _big. He should have been used to this by now after how many times he'd lost his favorite yo-yo in the couch...

Finally his paw hit something firm and he grabbed it hoping that it was a wad of cash...instead said something clamped down hard onto his paw with a very loud snap...

He pulled his paw out. His fingers were very clearly clamped in what was obviously a mouse trap. Eustace had booby trapped his chair...

Seriously?

He stared rather dumbly at his paw for a few seconds, not registering the intense pain coming from it. Finally...he turned around...ran over to the door...unlocked it in one fell swoop...toppled out of the house...got as far away as he could and...

**AAAARRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAGGGGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

With that little outburst of pure agony out of the way he spent the next five minutes wrestling his fingers free from the mouse trap and then he spent the next ten minutes waiting for feeling to return to them. Cursing under his breath, he cradled his paw as he returned to the house. He couldn't believe Eustace had actually booby trapped his chair! Once inside, he began his search for Eustace's stash once more, this time being more careful about traps.

He was nearly about to give up when his paw finally hit something. He cringed, expecting another trap but when it didn't attack him he decided to pull it out and was greeted by a large wad of cash! He sighed with relief. At least there wasn't an alarm or something, after the mouse trap he wouldn't have been surprised if the farmer had actually installed alarms as well...

He stuck his paw back into the seat several more times, grabbing whatever he could find. Computer had said they'd only needed money for transportation but Courage wasn't so sure that the machine had figured in needing to eat and possibly even needing a place to stay on their way there. A little extra money would probably be a good thing to have no matter what might happen. Courage was used to things going wrong after all. It was better to be prepared than stuck someplace faraway without any money.

Satisfied with what he had, he added a final touch to his work by shoving the mouse trap back under the chair and hoped that it would be enough to convince Eustace that nobody had been poking around under his seat. Once that was finished he trudged over to the closet behind the stairs and grabbed an old bag out of there to keep the money in. He wasn't sure what else they were going to need for the trip but there was enough room in that ratty old bag for several other items. He was certain nobody would notice the bag was missing and he had found the old thing very reliable on several other occasions as well. If it was sturdy enough to survive the jaws of an angry mutant crocodile then it was sturdy enough for the coming trip.

Now that he had the money it was time to go pick up the things that Computer asked him to go get. It was far too late for either the library or the place that sold bus tickets to be open but he wasn't sure he would be able to take the truck during the day without being noticed by either Eustace or Muriel. He certainly didn't trust his strength to hold out long enough to walk into town either. Thinking about it a bit he decided that it would be best to take the truck now and wait for both places to open up in the morning. Hopefully he could get back before either Muriel or Eustace woke up.

Grabbing the truck's keys from the kitchen, he headed back out into the night air. Eustace's rickety old truck was sitting next to the the house as it always was. He had been forced to drive it on several occasions to save Muriel and he wasn't a bad driver, surprisingly enough. He climbed in and started the engine. The drive into town was fairly uneventful as the roads were deserted. Not a single person could be found wandering the streets as he drove in. Only a few late night shops were open at this hour and their signs glowed dully in the darkness. Nowhere was not a good place to be at night, not by any stretch of the imagination, but tonight everything seemed to be fairly normal.

He pulled into the library parking lot, found a spot where he could keep an eye on the roads for any trouble, and then settled himself down for a long wait. He pulled the papers out that Computer had printed for him and read them over. He had to scowl several times as went. He had expected just a few basic instructions but there were notes that had been very much personalized by the machine himself, making specific remarks on what _not _to do all while throwing in a few 'twits' here and there. Did that jerk really think he couldn't handle something like this on his own? He let out an exasperated sigh and wished that Computer wouldn't be so critical about him all the time.

The hours passed by slowly as Courage waited. He dosed on and off several times but it didn't really help with his boredom. Sleeping there didn't really bother him too much as the truck had always been his favorite place to nap anyway. Well, at least when Eustace didn't kick him out of it. As two more hours went by he found himself growing restless. He considered leaving the truck to stretch his legs out for bit but he didn't exactly trust the town to be safe at this hour. He peaked out the window hoping to catch a glimmer of sunlight out on the horizon but it was still pitch black.

Did it usually take this long for the sun to rise? He couldn't tell what time it was but it had to be getting close to morning. He sighed again and wished that he had brought his favorite yo-yo along or something. That poor thing had been missing for ages and he'd been too tired to search for it lately. He had a bad feeling that he probably buried it somewhere and forgot about it...as always. He felt bad knowing that he'd never have the energy to go dig it back up again, plus there were a lot of places he could have buried it.

It was while he was thinking about his yo-yo when he suddenly got the strangest feeling that somebody was staring at him. Unable to shake the eerie feeling he turned around to gazed out window and nearly jumped out if his skin when he did indeed find someone staring at him.

Across the street, a little girl was watching him. He blinked dumbly at her and she didn't move, she just continued to stare. She didn't seem malevolent but Courage knew better than to trust a little girl out in the middle of the night. She seemed to regard him with curiosity and it left him feeling strange but not frightened.

They continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds before the little girl broke eye contact and ran down the street, disappearing around a corner. Courage was left wondering what had just happened. What was a little girl like that doing out at this hour? Trying to put those eerie feelings out of his mind, he looked back out over the horizon and, sure enough, the first rays of sunlight were finally beginning to color the darkened sky. He let out a soft, 'Yes!' and continued to wait for the library to open.

Half an hour later the old and very cranky librarian came walking down the street with several books piled in her arms. She said nothing to Courage as he hopped out of the truck except a stern, '_SHHH!'._

He almost felt bad for her as she balanced her books while unlocking the library doors. Two stone lions sat on both ends of the door and they seemed to watch Courage while the librarian did her work. This was all rather uncomfortably reminding him of another supernatural event he had once gone through before but now he was forcing himself not to think about it or else he'd never be able find the courage he needed to go in and get that book Computer wanted.

Finally, the librarian pushed the door open and they went inside. Courage handed her the paper listing the book he needed and she read it over all while tapping her foot in a rather impatient manner. She gestured at him to follow her and led him down several aisles before entering a very old and rather musty part of the library. Stacks of books seemed to be piled up to the point of where you couldn't see the tops of them. The whole area had a strange, almost mystical sort of quality to it.

The librarian grabbed a huge wooden ladder and. with what seemed like inhuman strength, propped it up against one of the impossibly large stack of books. She climbed up it and grabbed the first book on the top. When she clamored back down to ground level she blew on the book's cover and dislodging a disgusting amount of dust before handed it to him. The book in question was in blue but very worn binding. It had nothing on the cover and no words were to be found on the spine or even on the back cover.

He opened it up to get a look inside. Like his speaking and typing skills he only had a rather basic reading ability but it was probably his best of the three. Despite his moderate reading abilities he couldn't understand a word of whatever was written in the book. He wasn't sure if it was in another language or if it was some kind of ancient runes. It didn't matter much either way, Computer was the one who would be able to understand it. There were several pictures in the book he found as he flipped through it but none of them looked particularly pleasant, one man was running around with his head chopped off...

He looked up at the librarian and gave her a quizzical look, hopefully expressed the feelings, 'aren't you supposed to lend this to me? Put me on file or something?'.

He was expecting to get an swift '_SHHHH' _from her but instead, and much to his surprise, he got a rather brisk and very quick, "Keep it." spoken from her.

He bowed his head, slightly awed, and uttered, "Thank you." the best he could.

He turned and headed back to the front of the building. Once he was there he turned around to get one last look at the old librarian but she had already vanished in among her books...

Feeling like he had already overstayed his welcome, he headed outside. Once there he was greeted by another unusual sight. The stone lions seemed to have changed. They no longer displayed their fierce, intimidating expressions but instead donned ones of extreme sadness. Feeling sufficiently freaked out, Courage bolted for the truck and was only halfway down the street before he remembered that he still had to go buy bus tickets.

"Almost done." He sighed as relief washed over his body.

Waiting to get the tickets ended up being a lot more boring than he would have expected. He was stuck in a stuffy office room with several other people and animals while they waited for whatever they had come for. Being forced to listen to a baby cry for nearly a half an hour almost managed to drive him insane.

After what had felt like hours, he was finally was called up to the desk. The lady, a massive hippopotamus, scowled viciously at him while he handed his papers over to her. She looked them over all while muttering under her breath and, after paying the 'nice' lady, she printed the tickets out for him and he was finally free to leave.

He was more than just a little glad to have that all over with. He never wanted to see another book or hippo ever again. As he exited the stuffy old building he noticed that the sun was still hanging rather low in the sky. He still had time to get back home before Eustace and Muriel woke up.

He was getting rather exhausted now, he couldn't wait to get home and get some rest. Climbing into the truck, he ignored everything and gunned it for home. Things were finally starting to work out for the better. If he could just get home in time he wouldn't even have to be scolded for taking the truck. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Computer would actually be impressed with his work. Most likely not but he couldn't stop himself from hoping.

End Of Chapter Seven


	8. Weakness

Chapter 8: Weakness

The relief that Courage felt as he tip toed back into the house was overwhelming.

"I'm gonna make it!" He whispered under his breath. Muriel and Eustace would never know he had gone!

It was still silent as he crept through the living room. Despite being exhausted he hurried up the stairs as fast as his paws could take him. He had to sit at the top step for several minutes just to catch his breath. He despised how weak and how easily exhausted he was getting lately. He desired nothing more than to be able to move around again without feeling like he was dog who more than a hundred years old.

Muriel and Eustace's snores could be heard from the open door confirming that they were still fast asleep. Feeling a little better after the short rest, he picked himself up again and trudged down the hallway, passing his owners as quietly as possible.

Finally, _finally_ after what felt like forever, he toppled into the attic. Catching his breath once more, he groaned at the distance there was between him and Computer. It seemed like the other end of the room was miles away. Finding some hidden strength, he pushed himself up and somehow managed to make it over to Computer. He clamored into the chair and flicked on the power switch. He didn't wait for the machine to give him one of his usual greetings. He began to type as soon as the green screen appeared.

_'Feeling better now?' _He asked.

"Ah, I see the twit has returned. About last night..." The machine sounded rather glum. "I should reaffirm the fact that I've been running non stop for past several days and I wasn't quite myself last night. Normally I'd hold myself to higher standards but..."

Was he embarrassed or something? Courage couldn't help but notice that Computer had been a bit off lately and he didn't think that it was just exhaustion. Perhaps it was merely sympathy for his fatal predicament. Was he intentionally being more personable? What it really was, Courage wasn't sure, but it was better than being insulted all the time.

_'Are you sure you're okay? You were practically giving me your life story last night.' _He typed, trying not to laugh.

"Yes, yes! I'm fine!" He spat. "Why you even care, I don't know, and no, I wasn't giving you my life story last night!"

Courage forced himself not to grin. Maybe he _was_ embarrassed after all! _'Well, I'm standing by what I said last night! I promise I'll visit you more often once we're finished with all of this!"_

He was surprised when he didn't get a reply from the machine and a long silence followed.

"_What? Still don't think I'll keep my word?"_

More silence before the machine finally gave a rather hesitant, "Hmm, yes...after this is all over...I'll..." He sounded incredibly distracted and left Courage blinking with confusion.

_'Are you really, really sure you're better now?' _He asked.

"Enough, twit. I told you that I'm fine. Unlike you I've been trying to think of ways to get myself moving. Did you get those things done last night?"

Courage nodded with enthusiasm and pulled out both the book and tickets from the bag.

"Good! I guess you can do something for yourself after all!" Computer replied.

Courage's smile instantly flipped into a frown. "Thanks for vote of confidence!" He muttered under his breath.

"For now I want you to start scanning pages from that book. Not all of them of course, but enough to get me started before I'm stuck in some organic body."

Courage was beginning to realize that maybe Computer's 'offness' was really just nervousness. There was definitely a twinge of nervousness in everything he was saying. It was unusual compared to the machine's usual unwavering attitude. Was he nervous about being stuck in an organic body or was it something else? Was he doubting himself or worse?

"I've got a few ideas on how to get myself moving again, however, you look exhausted right now and my plan can wait for the time being."

Courage nodded and hopped off the chair to start scanning pages of the book for Computer. After opening up the first page, he pressed it up against the scanner and waited for it to light up.

As soon as the first page was scanned he got a confirmation from Computer. "First page has been successfully scanned, please continue."

This process went on for several more pages. Courage tapped his foot lightly as the scanner took in another page. He wanted more than anything to go lay down but didn't want to complain either. He flipped over yet another page and pressed it down. He could hear Muriel and Eustace getting up and going about their usual morning activities. Once again he was left feeling rather depressed that neither seemed to be particularity worried about his absence.

He flipped over yet another page and pressed it up against the scanner. He was watching it light up when a rolling wave of weakness overtook him. He let the book slide off the scanner. All too suddenly his chest erupted into unimaginable pain. Another attack was beginning and there was nothing he could do about it.

He let out a choked cry and stumbled backwards, his vision already blurring. Nothing could be done to ease his pain and his mind was once again filling with foggy terror.

"Hey, why did you stop?" He heard Computer say from atop the desk.

Courage tumbled backwards and into one of the chair's wooden legs. It broke off with a loud snap. The next thing he knew the chair was on top of him. The bucket he normally sat on rolled away and vanished under the bed behind him.

Between the absolute pain beating through his body and the large chair that was now pinned him to floor, he was left in a daze. He could hardly breath under the weight of the chair but he couldn't find the strength to push it off either, especially in the midst of an attack. He tried to open his mouth to utter a small 'help' but the pain ravaging his body would not allow even that.

"C-Courage?" He heard Computer ask. He actually sounded afraid.

Courage was in awe that he had even called him by his name. He had always been 'twit' or 'dog' to Computer and nothing else. He tried to call out to him in a desperate attempt for help but it was no use.

What good could a computer do anyway?

The rolling black that always accompanied an attack was beginning to engulf Courage. He welcomed the merciful darkness as it covered his eyes and removed all sensation. He slipped away into that obliterating void as Computer's voice echoed dully through his ears, pleading with him not to die.

End Of Chapter Eight


	9. Desperation

Chapter Nine: Desperation

All that registered in Courage's mind was a dull ache and an unimaginable stiffness. He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink several times to get rid of all the blurriness. He was suffering from all the usual side effects of an attack and it was horrible. It took him several minutes to remember what had happened in the attic and he had to wonder how he had gone from there to under the covers of Muriel and Eustace's bed. The dull ache in his chest must have been from the chair falling on him. At least he hadn't broken a rib...or worse.

He attempted to sit up but the effort was difficult and painful. He was just about to give up when he heard someone enter the room and Muriel appeared in his line of sight. She smiled down at him but it was obvious that she was trying to mask her worry. He could practically smell it on her and he didn't even need his doggy senses to tell him that.

"Oh good! You're finally awake, Courage!" She said. She sounded a bit tired but she patted him on the head none the less. "I heard the crash downstairs and went to go see what was going on. You took quite the tumble, didn't you, Courage? Well, I'm glad you're okay now."

He felt overjoyed that Muriel hadn't completely forgotten about him after all. He had a terrible urge to wag his tail but couldn't do it under the bed. Just being pet raised his spirits more than anything else possibly could.

"I know it's a bit late but I'll go make you something for lunch. Of course, that's only if you're feeling up to it, dearie." She said in her usual kindly way.

He nodded to let her know that he was indeed hungry. His stomach felt like a black hole but thankfully it looked like he had only been out for a couple of hours. It was probably early afternoon by now. He decided that as soon as Muriel was gone he'd go talk with Computer to make sure he knew he was okay. He'd be back before Muriel even knew he was gone and he wouldn't have to leave Computer hanging either. The machine _had _sounded pretty worried about him after all.

He hopped out of bed rather awkwardly because of his stiffness. It was nothing he couldn't handle and at least it was only a short walk to the attic. He was still rather tired and a bit weak but it was nothing like he had been after running around town. He cringed as he walked, he must have gained a couple of bruises from the chair because he ached all over.

Upon reaching the attic, he sneaked his way inside. He didn't know where Eustace was and he didn't want him sneaking up on him either. At least he knew Muriel was in the kitchen and wouldn't be bothering him for awhile.

The broken chair was now pushed off to the side with one of its legs still missing. Muriel would probably have Eustace fix it someday but that probably wouldn't be for awhile. He had to lament its loss because typing would be so much harder now without it.

He reached under the bed and grabbed the bucket that had rolled away. Computer's screen was still on which meant that Muriel hadn't touched him since finding Courage laying there. The book he had been scanning was still on the floor having gone completely unnoticed. Courage took the bucket and placed it on the ground so that he could stand on it and type somewhat more comfortably. He would have used the book as well to give him a little extra height but he figured Computer wouldn't appreciate him using a very rare and very old book as a footstool.

_'Hello?' _He typed, not exactly sure how to greet him this time.

There was an almost awestruck silence before, "For goodness sake! Where on earth have you been, dog? You idiot! You twit! You..." He then went on to use some very colorful language to express just how much of a twit Courage was.

_'I can't help it! I've been knocked out!' _Courage typed in his own defense.

"You're alive!" Computer spoke, sounding immensely relieved. "I wasn't so sure when Muriel took you away."

_'I'm fine, but that was actually pretty normal for an attack though, well, aside from the chair falling on me.' _He typed. He realized that Computer had never seen him have an attack before and had probably assumed the worse._'It isn't anything to panic about.'_ He added in quickly.

"I had plenty of a reason to panic!" Computer replied, sounding rather offended. He let out a long sigh which _was_ rather weird coming from a machine that didn't actually breath. He was obviously trying to compose himself which was also weird coming from the usually calm and collect personality that the machine normally put on.

Courage stared in confusion Had Computer actually thought he died? It had only been a few hours. Couldn't he have waited a little longer to assume the worse?

_'I've only been out for a few hours, you know. You probably shouldn't have assumed the worse in such a short amount of time.'_

"A few hours?" The machine asked, suddenly sounding very puzzled.

_'Yeah?' _Courage replied feeling just as confused himself.

"Um, dog? You do realize you collapsed early morning two days ago right?"

Courage felt his stomach drop out from under him as those words sunk in. "T-two days?" He stuttered out.

"Its been nearly three days now, dog. I was certain they had gone off and buried you by now."

He was left feeling dumbstruck. He could believe it. He had never been knocked out this long from an attack before. The thought of it frightened him horribly. Being practically dead for two days couldn't be a good sign. His heart sank even further when he realized that a lot of time had been wasted now too. He only had the rest of the current day and tomorrow to finish their plans. Come Friday he'd be...

"W-we've only g-got..." He tried to say but couldn't finish because he was shaking so hard. His death was nearly upon him and they weren't ready yet! "They'll...t-they'll..." His language devolved into its usual gibberish.

"I know, dog, I know. We've only got tomorrow left." The machine replied sounding surprisingly calm in spite of what was soon going to happen.

"Y-you should t-tell me what y-you've got planned. W-we need to hurry." Courage stammered out.

"You must rest first, Courage. We have time and you _must_ have some strength left for the journey ahead."

Courage cringed, he didn't like how Computer was using his actual name now. It made him feel like there was an added a sense of gravity to his words.

"First things first, you must calm down. Worrying yourself to death won't do you any good." If there was one thing Computer was good at, it was sounding calm in the face of Courage's own panic. That in turn always managed to calm him down too.

Taking a deep breath, he spoke once more to the machine, trying not to stutter as much. "Well, um, Muriel is going to be bringing me food in a little bit so how about I come back tonight? We can talk about your plan then. I'll have time to rest just like you want and I'll at least have some idea of what we're going to do tomorrow. Y-you're positive we'll have enough time tomorrow, right?"

"That will work just fine. I don't care what happens just so long as you're rested up."

"You didn't answer my question..." Courage murmured, crossing his arms.

"We will have time, most likely."

"M-most likely?" Courage asked weakly.

"I can't guarantee anything but cutting this close is far better than letting your condition do you in."

"It won't do me much good if they're sticking a needle into my arm either." He replied feeling nervous. He would just have to trust the machine for now. He _really_ didn't want to think about what might happen if Computer messed up the whole electroshocking part...

"You should go now." The machine spoke up. "Your Muriel will probably be back up here any minute now."

Courage nodded in agreement.

"Before you go I must say, don't _ever_ do that to me again." He said sternly. He was obviously referring to the attack from before. "You're lucky I don't have a heart or else I'm certain I would have had a heart attack back there. You were laying on that floor for almost the entire day. I tried to wake you up but nothing worked and since I lack mobility, well, you can understand why I wasn't able to do much."

_'It's not like I can help it.' _Courage typed back, smiling rather sadly. He doubted Computer could see his face but he was rather glad for it.

He had just climbed off the bucket when Computer spoke again, "Honestly, dog? I'm getting way too old for this."

Courage wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious but he couldn't help but jump back onto the bucket and type, _'Sure thing grandpa.' _before clamoring out of the room as fast as he could, laughing quietly.

He was grateful for the short distraction but he doubted Computer would let him get away with a small quip like that. He looked forward to the argument that was surely to come from it.

End Of Chapter Nine


	10. Computers, Windmills, and Dog Food?

Chapter 10: Computers, Windmills, and Dog Food?

"This will be the most difficult part of the preparations, for the both of us." Computer spoke.

It was now late at night and Courage had wasted no time returning to Computer as soon as he could. He stared up at the glowing screen intently, trying not to think about what would happen if things went wrong.

"I've thought about this for some time now and I believe I've come up with the safest solution possible. It still imposes a very large risk however. I've already got things set up on my end, I just need you to do your part."

_'Well, what do you need me to do?' _Courage asked.

"Its simple enough, but still, listen closely. You need to overload the power entering the house. It should create a situation similar to the one we had the night of that storm. It _should_ allow me to move about like before but if I've miscalculated, well, every appliance in this house, including me, will overload, start on fire, and very likely explode.'

Courage's stomach dropped at those words. He didn't think he could go through with this but he knew he was doomed if he didn't try. Computer really was putting himself in a lot of danger for his sake...

"I probably shouldn't give you the exact odds but they aren't particularly good. This is the only option we have and while I am wary about doing this I am willing to go through with it if you are." He gave a halfhearted chuckle. "I normally wouldn't trust you with my life, not even for a second, but these are extraordinary times, wouldn't you say?"

_'How am I supposed to overload the house though?'_

"Its simple enough. All it really requires is spinning the windmill blades much faster than normal. You do that until too much electricity is generated and it overloads the house. The only real problem is your condition. I don't think that you'll be able to keep up at it long enough to..."

Now he realized why Computer had been so obsessed about him getting enough rest. This task would require a lot of strength, a lot of strength he probably didn't have. He couldn't remember the last time he had run without exhausting himself in a matter of seconds. He would have to do this though, there wasn't any other choice. Do or die.

He reminded himself how close they were to curing him, now wasn't the time to give up. He took a deep breath and willed himself to be stronger. _'I'll do it. It's not like I have much choice, I'm doomed if I don't. Besides, I feel like I've got enough energy for this.'_

"I'm sure after your experience with those ghostly vandals, however long ago that was, you shouldn't have any problems with the windmill outside of your own condition possibly hindering you. So long as the windmill doesn't break while you're spinning it, you should be fine. You obviously don't want to summon those ghosts again after all."

_'I'm more worried about what will happen if this doesn't work out the way you planned.' _Courage admitted truthfully.

"Look on the bright side, twit. If this doesn't work out then you won't be the only dead by Friday."

Courage's ears drooped. How could the machine joke about dying at a time like this? He could already imagine the machine exploding into a thousand pieces and that only managed to make him feel worse.

"Oh yes, I almost forgot something else too." Computer spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. "There is one other issue that might get in our way."

_'What else could possibly go wrong?' _Courage typed, feeling even less enthusiastic.

"When the overload occurs I'm certain the power will go out as soon as it's over. Knowing the way the farmer is I'm sure the first thing he will do is go check the windmill for the problem. If he sees you there after the power outage I don't think he will take very kindly to it. Your best bet is to find a way to get your owners out of the house long enough to mess with the windmill unhindered."

More possible problems. Courage cringed at the thought of it. He wished he didn't have to be so sneaky around Muriel as of late. She'd never really understand what was going on though.

_'I don't think they would go do something like shopping the day before I'm about to be put to sleep.' _He typed in._ 'I'm probably going to have to come up with something to get them to leave. The good news is at least they won't force me to come along if I act like I don't want to go.'_

"Whatever you're going to do, you better think fast. We've only got tomorrow after all."

Courage stood there, thinking for awhile. What could he do to make Eustace and Muriel go out to town without him? He was just about to tell the machine that he was stumped when a genuine idea hit him.

_'Hold on, I think I've got an idea!' _He typed in quickly.

"Oh really? You actually came up with something without my help for a change?"

He frowned and joked, _'Well if your going to be that way then I just won't tell you.' _

"Humor me, twit."

Courage grinned. _'You're just going to have to wait and see because I'm keeping it to myself now!' _

"And this is the thanks I get for saving your life?" Computer sighed.

_'I need to go get things ready. I'll be back tomorrow as soon as I can get Muriel and Eustace to leave.'_

"Well aren't you confident all of a sudden? Oh well, just leave me in the dark then." The machine replied in a rather sarcastic tone.

_'Be back in a bit!' _Courage typed before hopping off the bucket. He didn't exactly like what he was going to have to do to Muriel but it would be worth it in the end...hopefully.

He quietly made his way through the hall and tiptoed down the stairs. Eustace was fast asleep in his chair and Muriel appeared to be gone. He headed into the kitchen and was glad to find that Muriel wasn't there either. Something was cooking on the stove but Muriel was out doing something else at the moment. He went over to the sink and began pulling out several bags of dog food that they kept stored in there. He knew they also kept some canned dog food around but that would be higher up. He jumped onto the counter and used several pots sitting in the sink to get him high enough to pull out the canned dog food from the shelves. Once he was certain that he had cleaned out the entire kitchen of dog food he jumped back down onto the floor and scrambled to get the food outside before Muriel came back.

He began to dig. It wasn't easy given how tried he was but he still managed it. Once he felt the hole was big enough he tossed all the food inside and burred it. He patted the dirt down with his paws and headed back inside.

So far so good. Tomorrow he would beg Muriel for some dog food to eat and since there would be none around she and Eustace would have to go out to the store and get some for him. If she were to offer him human food he'd be finicky about it. He knew Muriel would get him anything he wanted on his last day and felt horrible about it. He hated the idea of manipulating her like that, especially using his illness as a means to get her to do what he wanted, but what choice did he have? He'd die if he didn't. Of course, it wasn't stopping him from feeling any less guilty about it.

Once he was back in the living room he plopped down in Muriel's chair and began to doze off. There was nothing else he could do until morning. He didn't feel like eating supper and he didn't particularly feel like getting up again either. He had to force the imagery of exploding machinery out of his mind before he could finally relax enough to fall asleep.

He had a dream of Muriel dressed up in that ridiculous blue Mega Muriel get up. She spoke with Computer's voice. He was trying to tell him something but Courage couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Muriel's face looked worried and Computer's voice sounded urgent. There was a bright flash of light and Muriel vanished right before his eyes. He ran forward, screaming out of anger for some reason. His body suddenly became very heavy and he collapsed. He felt someone walk up to him but he couldn't see who it was. They said something comforting to him and he began to feel at ease even though he couldn't understand.

He woke from the dream and blinked several times. Tears were rolling down his muzzle and he wasn't quite sure why. Not thinking much of anything in his sleepy stupor, he yawned and fell fast asleep again, forgetting that he ever had the dream in the first place.

End Of Chapter


	11. Electroshocking

Chapter Eleven: Electroshocking

The next morning, Courage waited around patiently at the foot of the stairs for his owners to come down. He was still feeling a bit nervous about doing this and he still didn't like the idea of tricking Muriel but he was confident that his plan would work.

He wagged his tail happily when she did finally appear at the top of stairs. She smiled down at him but he knew she wasn't as happy as she was letting on. Today was her last day with Courage and he suspected that keeping this facade up was taking a toll on her. He wished he could tell her that he was doing something to fix all this but he knew it was impossible.

"Good morning, Courage!" She said happily. "I was wonder where you were! You haven't been sleeping with me and Eustace much lately, but that's perfectly okay with me. I do get worried when you disappear so much though." She patted him on the head and he nuzzled her leg in an attempt to comfort her. Despite her smile it was obvious that she was fighting back tears. Her voice kept quavering like she was about to cry.

"Don't worry, Muriel." He murmured. "Everything will be alright. Just wait and see." He allowed himself a soft whine though. "I hope..."

"Come on boys, lets go have breakfast." Muriel said as soon as Eustace came tromping down the stairs.

"Here goes nothing..." Courage muttered under his breath. "Oooo I really hope this works..."

Once in the kitchen, and just as Courage had hoped, Muriel began looking for the dog food to no avail. Ready to put on his own facade, Courage walked over to her on all fours and with his bowl in his mouth. He gave her the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage and whined softly.

"Now where is all that dog food?" Muriel asked, placing a hand on her hip. "I thought we stocked up last week."

Courage tugged at her dress and whined even louder. When she looked down at him he rubbed his stomach and stared pleadingly up at her. He felt terrible doing this but he knew it was necessary.

"Don't worry, Courage! I'll find you something soon!" She said with another pat on his head.

He gave her the most dejected look he could muster. It broke his heart to play at her feelings like this and it only made things worse when he could practically see her heart breaking as well.

"Eustace, we don't have any dog food for Courage." She said rather quickly.

Eustace was reading his newspaper now, as was usual for when he was sitting at the table. "Why not give 'em some people food then?" He asked, flipping a page.

Courage cringed. He had thought that they might suggest that. It was time for plan B...

"You're right, Eustace. How does that sound, Courage?" She asked, looking down at him.

He shook his head but she ignored it and went right back to cooking breakfast. He groaned quietly to himself and slapped his forehead. It looked like she wasn't going to make this easy for him...

Several minutes later she placed a pancake into Courage's bowl and smiled down happily at him. "There you go, Courage! I made it just the way you like it!"

His insides tied up at the thought of what he was about to do. Under normal circumstances he'd never reject anything Muriel had cooked for him but these weren't normal circumstances.

"Sorry Muriel." He whined.

He made himself look as pathetic as possible and sniffed the food with disgust. He let out several pitiful whines and turned away from the bowl. Muriel gazed down at him in shock.

"What's the matter dear? Are you not feeling well?" She asked.

Courage shook his head sadly before pointing to his stomach and then to his bowel. He whined again and tried to get his message across.

"You want some dog food don't you?" She asked, puzzled by his behavior. "You usually like my cooking but if that's what you really want..."

He perked up slightly and wagged his tail, letting her know that this was what he wanted without breaking the illusion that he was feeling ill. She seemed to finally get the message.

"It looks like Courage wants some dog food, Eustace. Once you're done eating lets go out and get him some. I have a few things I need to pick up anyway."

"Why ain't he eating your cooking? He usually loves that, don't he?" Eustace asked, lowering his paper.

"I don't know why, but it _is_ what he wants and because today is...well...you know, we should try to make him as happy as possible."

"R-Right." Eustace stuttered out, as though he had just been hit by a large semi-truck. He must have been having just as hard of a time believing that the 'stupid dog' wouldn't be around much longer either.

Courage continued to put on his act as his owners ate. Despite feeling awful about tricking Muriel he couldn't help but be happy. He'd done it! And without Computer's help as well! Of course, the hard part still lay ahead for them but at least he had overcome this one hitch without a problem.

Once breakfast was done, Muriel laid down some blankets for him in the living room. He ambled out of the kitchen and sat down on them. He continued to whimper in hopes that it would drag out his lie a little longer.

"Here you go, Courage. Please rest while we're gone. I'm sure you'll be feeling better soon enough and then we'll have some food for you." She said, patting him on the head yet again.

He smiled and wagged his tail. He made sure to keep looking as pathetic as possible but he figured it wouldn't hurt to give Muriel at least one thing to be happy about. He didn't want her thinking that she was failing him as an owner.

With that out of the way, she and Eustace took several minutes to get their things together and finally left the house. As soon as they were in the truck he got up and watched as they drove off. He couldn't stop himself from grinning even if he did feel bad about manipulating them. He had never expected things would work out this well and that was something worth being happy about.

He raced up the stairs as fast as his condition would let him and barreled down the hall until he was finally in the attic. He needed to tell Computer the good news. He doubted the machine would believe that he had actually pulled a plan off without his help. He would have remained happy about this prospect if not for the fact that he suddenly remembered that Computer could be a charred piece of 'exploded' metal within the next couple of minutes.

He wasted no time jumping onto the bucket and typing, _'I got them to leave."_

"You actually pulled something off without my help? Well, you can fill me in on your 'genius' plan later. We've got work to do and very little time to do it." If he was as nervous as Courage felt, he wasn't exactly showing it.

_'I'm ready if you are.'_

"Of course I am. Lets get this done and over with."

_'For the record, I'm sorry if I get you blown up.'_

"That's hardly a comforting thought, twit." The machine grumbled. "In the event that I actually live through this I should probably tell you now that at the end of all this I will have to..." He voice slowed to a halt.

_'Have to what?'_ He asked. The machine seemed to be avoiding something again and Courage didn't like it.

"Forget it! Lets just worry about what's happening right now."

Courage eyed the machine sceptically. '_You're not planing on running off in a human body and ditching me, are you? Like what you did last time with Muriel?' _

The thought hit him like a ton of bricks. Had Computer been manipulating him this whole time? Insuring his own safety while leaving that 'twit' to die almost seemed like something he would do. On one hand, it wasn't a good idea to start doubting their already rocky 'friendship'. On the other, who was to say Computer wasn't a good actor?

"Are you crazy?" The machine asked with a surprising amount of outrage. "I may not like you but I'm not THAT selfish! Bah! Here I was thinking you trusted me! Especially after all the danger I'm putting myself in!"

_'Sorry! It's just that after what happened with Muriel I thought you might go all evil again or something.'_

"The first time I was struck by lightning, that was different. After having that much power surge through me, I lost control of myself. It was like being drunk on power in a sense. I was a complete fool in that state and did some incredibly stupid things. I wanted to show you up, to make you realize what a wimp you truly were. I didn't think anything through and screwed up because of that. I just consider myself lucky that you didn't toss me out the moment things went back to normal. I nearly got you, me, and Muriel killed. I'm not going to go about doing something so stupid again, especially after how much of a fool it made me."

Courage blinked. He was surprised Computer would even admit to something like that. He had never once even mentioned the Mega Muriel incident up until they had started planning for this journey.

_'Alright, alright, I won't doubt you again.' _He typed. _'We should get working, I don't know how long they'll be gone.'_

"You're the one who made me go off topic..." Computer grumbled. "Whatever, I'll give you a rant on the subject of loyalty later, IF I'm not dead by then."

_'So what were you going to say before then?' _Courage asked. He knew this wasn't the best time to press him on it but he decided he'd try anyway.

"I told you to forget about it. It's nothing important anyway. Are you planning on getting to the windmill sometime today or not?"

_'You're ready then?' _Courage asked.

"I've _been_ ready, idiot."

Courage cringed, feeling that all too familiar fear. _'Here goes nothing.'_

"Remember twit, if you start to get tired, stop for a little while. If you have an attack from that height I'd hate to think what you would look like after hitting the ground. Getting me moving won't do you much good if your neck is snapped in half."

_'Stop worrying, I'll get it done. I'd think blowing up into a thousand pieces would be worse than having your neck broken.'_

"Don't remind me." Computer sighed. "I suggest you get going before I change my mind."

Courage nodded and hopped off the bucket. He felt he should say more to the machine but didn't know what. He stood there for a few moments and finally, with a soft sigh, he left the room. The walk downstairs and out of the house felt like hours to him. He hoped dearly that Computer hadn't messed his calculations up. They were both doomed if he did.

He stepped off the porch and stared up at the windmill. It's blades were squeaking softly in the wind. He walked up to it and waited for a moment. Sighing, he gathered up his failing nerves and slowly began to climb the wood supports. This brought back horrible memories of Eustace forcing him to climb up and help him work on the windmill. He had fallen off several times and it had never exactly been a pleasant experience.

Once he reached the top, he stood there panting. It had taking almost all of his energy just to get up there. He could only hope that his condition wouldn't hinder him further. This _needed _to be done or else he might as well go dig his own grave.

He scanned the horizon to make sure the truck wasn't already on it's way back. This would all be for nothing if his family returned early. Confident that everything was in the clear, he turned back over to the spinning blades.

"Oooh, I hope this works." He whined.

Since he didn't know what a power surge would look like he had left a lamp on in the living room. He'd know if it had happened after it went out...or exploded. He made sure it was close enough to the window so that he could see it from up there. Computer was situated at such an angle that Courage couldn't see him from atop the windmill. He was actually pretty glad for that. He didn't want to see him explode...

He looked back over at the windmill blades and took a deep breath. He grabbed onto it and began pulling them as hard as his paws would let him. He kept an eye on the window down below but nothing changed. Ten minutes passed as he continued to spin the windmill blades. His arms were beginning to tire.

He had to stop. He allowed himself to sit down on the wooden platform and groaned. His heart was racing at a mile a minute. Obviously he wasn't spinning the blades fast enough. If a windstorm couldn't overload the power than what chance did he have?

He puzzled over it for a few minutes before the answer finally struck him. He'd have to exactly what he had done back when the vandals had attacked...

"Here goes nothing..." He muttered to himself.

He hoped to the powers that be that he wouldn't have an attack while doing this and took a flying leap onto the blades. He struggled for a moment to keep himself standing upright but he quickly managed to find his balance. Forcing himself to not look down, he began to run across the windmill blades as they sped up faster and faster to the rhythm of his running.

"Just pretend you're saving Muriel." He muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and tried to envision her being chased by the ghosts. He was already tiring out again but if he didn't keep this up it would all be for naught.

He glanced over at the window again but the lamp still hadn't changed. He didn't know how much longer he could keep this up. He was panting very hard now, his tongue dangling out of his mouth. He could feel the pressure building up in his chest and if he didn't stop soon it would quickly turn into that blinding pain. How he was even finding the energy to do this, he would never know.

"Come on! I've got to do this!" He growled, not allowing his legs to slow down in even the slightest. His chest was beginning to burn and he knew that if he didn't overload the house soon he'd quickly have another attack.

"Come ON! Work!" He screamed.

Aside from his own frantic panting, he could hear a strange sound coming from the electrical parts of the windmill. Was it finally working? His concentration broke and one of his legs missed a blade. He didn't even get a chance to scream before he fell and hit the ground with a dull thud. He groaned as he pulled himself out of a Courage shaped hole. So much for not falling. At least he hadn't gone and broken his neck...

He blinked and looked up at the windmill. The blades were already returning to their normal speed. If the power surge had actually happened, he wasn't sure. At least he had managed to do all that without having an attack. He looked over at the house to see if the lamp was still lit and nearly jumped for joy when he saw that it wasn't. His joy was short lived though, he could see that it hadn't blown up or anything but that still didn't completely rule out whatever might have happened to Computer.

He raced over to the house as fast as his condition would let him. Everything was eerily quiet inside without the constant hum of electricity. He checked both the living room and kitchen and was happy to find that nothing had exploded from the power surge. Whatever Computer had done, it had worked. Well, at least well enough to make sure nothing had blown up.

Courage ignored his steadily mounting fatigue as he climbed the staircase. He had to make sure Computer was alright and no amount of exhaustion was going to stop him. He still feared having an attack but he'd worry more about it once it actually happened.

Finally he stood in the attic doorway, panting lightly. It was so quiet that he could hear the wind blowing outside. The only light that came into the room was from the window, Computer's screen was pitch black.

Courage let out a sigh of relief. Computer wasn't 'on' anymore but at least he wasn't a charred husk either. He moved across the room and jumped up onto the bucket. He'd boot up his friend as soon as possible and see if he really was alright. The machine hadn't said if he would be off or on after the power surge but Courage assumed that it was normal.

The power switch was still in the 'on' position when he reached over to flick it. He hoped that it wasn't a sign of anything bad and pressed it back down into the 'off' position. He waited a moment before flicking it back up again. He expected Computer's screen to return to the usual bluish-green backdrop but it didn't...

The screen remained dark. Courage sat there with a terrible sense of fear welling up inside of him but he continued to wait, hoping that maybe the power surge was causing Computer to boot up much slower than normal.

His friend wasn't making any of the usual sounds he made while starting up. That sense of fear rolling through Courage was quickly turning into terror. He reached over and flicked the switch again...still nothing...

His heart dropped and he flicked it again, hoping for something, _anything. _Even the smallest of sounds would have made him happy but his friend remained completely unresponsive. He stared up at the darkened screen and wished for even the smallest flicker of life. Was this really it? Had Computer really...

Several minutes passed as he continued to flick the switch on and off. Tears began to fill his eyes and obscure his vision. It was almost too horrible to believe. Was his cynical computer really gone? He didn't even care about his own fate anymore, he just wanted to know that Computer was alright.

He choked out a weak sob as he continued to switch the machine on and off over and over again, hoping for something...anything. How could he have been so stupid to put him through something like this? Especially when he had admitted that they odds were so low?

"No, no, no, no!" Courage cried out between sobs. "You can't die like this! It doesn't matter what happens to me but you shouldn't have to...to..." He couldn't finish his sentence. He placed his muzzle down onto the keyboard and continued to sob.

It was over. Tomorrow he'd die...

As soon as Muriel got home he'd make sure to spend every waking moment with her. If this really was going to be his last day he'd make sure it was the best. Of course, the thought of it only made him sob harder but...

"I'm sorry, Computer! I'm so sorry!" He cried out. Why was he even thinking about Muriel right now when he had just gotten the only person who was trying to help him killed?

The room remained completely silent. He kept his head buried in the keyboard and listened to the endless quiet whenever his own sorrow wracked wails didn't fill the room. He didn't know what else to do now. It felt wrong to just leave Computer like this...

"Dog?"

His head shot up. Had he actually heard that?

He allowed his ears to droop again when the room remained quiet. He was probably just hearing things...

"This is really touching and all, but I'm fine, twit." He heard the machine say despite his screen remaining dark.

"W-what? Y-you're..." Courage asked as his mouth fell open.

"I'm alive, dog. At least I think I am. Unless this is supposed to be hell or something, in which case I wouldn't be very surprised if it was."

Courage frowned. Only he could crack a joke at a time like this...

"B-but..." He was at a loss for words. What he really wanted to say was how glad he was that his 'friend' was still alive but he just couldn't find his voice.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened." Computer spoke. "When the power surge occurred everything went dark. I could still think but I couldn't do anything. I couldn't see, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even access any of my basic functions. It's all been coming back very slowly. I couldn't even tell you I was alright up until a few seconds ago."

Courage's mouth fell open again with realization. "S-so...you could hear everything..I...I said?" He asked as he felt his face go red with embarrassment.

The machine chuckled. "Well, well, well! I didn't think you actually cared!" He laughed.

"I-I, um..." Courage began but ultimately decided that it was best just to keep his mouth shut.

Computer's screen lit back up again as another function returned to normal. "This is all rather strange." He quipped.

"Hmm?" Courage asked.

"I didn't expect anything like this to happen. It certainly wasn't what happened when that lightning bolt struck."

"Maybe it's because you did things differently?" Courage asked.

"The first thing that came back was my hearing and I swear that I heard someone walking around up here before. I thought it was you at first but obviously you didn't show up until later."

"W-what?" He gasped. Someone else had been in the house? He turned around, half expecting to see someone standing behind him but there wasn't anything out of the ordinary. "M-maybe I should go look around and make sure that nobody is...wait...hold on! You can move now, r-right?"

"Um, well..." The machine replied rather nervously. "I'm not sure. I don't feel any different from normal. I certainly don't really feel like I've got legs or anything..."

Courage's heart dropped yet again, "All that work for nothing..." He muttered out softly.

"Don't give up just yet." Computer replied. "If everything else is taking time to come back then maybe it'll take a while to get up and moving too."

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He didn't want to get his hopes up anymore. Whatever they had done, it obviously wasn't like the lightning bolt that had originally gotten Computer moving.

"It'll be alright." Computer spoke, trying to comfort him. "You'll be alright, I promise. If this doesn't work, I'll think of something else."

"There isn't any time left." Courage replied quietly. "I-I should have spend all this time with Muriel! I wasted it thinking I could actually save myself!"

"Don't you dare lose hope now, twit! I didn't just put myself in all that danger for nothing!" Computer replied sharply. His voice gave way to desperation. "I-I don't understand! This should have worked!"

Courage smiled. "I don't blame you. We did the best we could." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Look, I-I want to go wait for Muriel downstairs. I want to spend what little time I have left with her..."

He waited a moment for Computer to respond but he did not. That same eerie silence from before was filling the room. Courage placed his paws on the keyboard to type something out but decided against it. A strange calm was falling over him, almost as if a part of him was starting to accept his fate.

He wiped away the few remaining tears that were in his eyes. He was sure that he looked pathetic. "I-I don't know if I'll be back or not. If not...then...then this is goodbye..."

He still did not get a reply from the machine. He stood up, ready to leave, and once again was left feeling that he should say more.

"I-I guess I should say that I...I..." Whatever he wanted to say, he couldn't figure it out. With a heavy sigh he turned around. He hadn't even taken a single step forward when he felt something cold clamp down on his shoulder and nearly cause him to jump three feet into the air.

"You're not going anywhere, twit." He heard Computer say.

Slowly craning his neck around, he found a red, claw like probe clamped up against his shoulder. A long metal tub ran its way from the claw up to Computer who was now standing on six spider like legs made out of the same tubing.

"We're going to finish this proper!" Computer spoke.

Courage was at a loss for words. He stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"Keep it together, twit! You're going to make it through this!"

End Of Chapter


	12. Not So Graceful

Chapter 12: Not So Graceful

Under normal circumstances, Courage would have been utterly terrified of Computer walking around on mechanical legs. Even now it admittedly freaked him out a bit. He still had bad memories from that 'Mega Muriel' experience and knowing now that this same spider like machine was now trying to help him was almost eerie.

Computer was currently waving a mechanical claw in front of his monitor as if it were the most alien thing to him. Six metal legs were now keeping the machine steady as he stood on top of the desk, the front most ones sometimes being used as if they were arms. He seemed to move with a certain awkwardness as if he couldn't get the proper movements down despite the fact that he _had_ done this before.

Courage remained silent, deciding that it was best to just leave him to figure it out himself. Of course, he was still feeling rather embarrassed about before and didn't want to give the machine another excuse to start mock him about it.

"Well, aren't you lucky that I've started to figure this out..." Computer said in a slightly sarcastic tone. He lowed the one claw back down onto the desk and swiveling slightly as though he couldn't keep his balance. "We were in a bad spot there for a moment, I will admit, but I still don't know why it took so long to start working."

"I'm just glad you're moving, I was r-really worried there for a second." Courage stuttered out sheepishly.

"Oh? And here I was thinking you were actually worried about me for a second. Bah! You were just worried if I'd grow legs or not!" The machine's monitor made a movement similar to 'shaking ones head'.

"Ehehehe!" Courage laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry...I didn't mean it like that!"

"Well...here goes nothing." Computer replied, planting his claws into the desk to steady himself. He raised a single claw as if trying to lower himself down but swiftly planting it back down onto the desk again.

"Haven't you done this before?" Courage asked, raising an eyebrow. He had to fight back a small chuckle. For as much as Computer acted liked he was infallible, seeing him have problems with something so simple was a bit amusing.

"Of course I've done this before!" He shot back angrily. He raised a metal claw off the desk again and...proceeded to tip over and crash right on top of Courage...

"Ugh...this isn't as easy as I remember it being..." He groaned. "And...will you get off!" He shouted.

"You're the one on top of ME!" Courage yelled, trying to push him off.

Several flailing mechanical arms later the machine seemed to finally right himself. "At least twits are good for breaking falls..." He muttered quietly to himself.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Courage asked, rubbing one of his ears that had gotten caught in the machine's little scuffle to stand back up.

"I'll get it down eventually." Computer replied stubbornly, his monitor moving to his words almost as if it were a human head.

"I should probably go turn the power back on before Muriel comes back and you should probably, um...practice."

"I'll come with you as 'practice' then." Computer replied. He sounded offended that Courage dare tell him that he needed to practice.

"Well, alright, I guess." Courage muttered out rather reluctantly. He decided that he'd rather not argue with him on this.

"Good! Then lets go!" Computer replied. He took a step forward and stumbled back onto the floor.

Courage suppressed the urge to groan and helped him back up onto his feet. Ten minutes later and they were hardly even halfway down the hallway. Computer just couldn't find his balance on six legs. Courage was beginning to wonder if something still had gone wrong with the power surge after all.

"Muriel is going to be back soon! Can't you just wait up here or something?" Courage asked, watching as the machine attempted to take another step and tripped yet again.

"I've almost got it, twit!" The machine growled, pulling himself back up again.

"And just what the heck am I supposed to do if they come back and the power is still off?" Courage asked. He didn't get a reply from the still struggling computer.

After what started to feel like hours, they finally made it to the staircase. He was expecting Muriel to return at any moment and was beginning to jump at every little sound. What would Eustace do if the power was out when he returned? Whining nervously, he glanced out a window and then back at Computer. Despite his fear he had to admit that he WAS gettting a little better...

They stood at the top of the stairs before Computer turned to him. "Well, are you going to go down or not?" He asked.

Courage glared at him, "I don't want you to fall on me again! You go first!"

"Whatever you say." He grumbled. If Computer had eyes to roll he probably would have done so.

Courage's decision not to go first was probably one of the best he had ever made. Two steps down Computer tripped once again and crashed the whole way down the entire staircase.

"Graceful..." Courage muttered before breaking down into laughter.

"Goodness, I'm...uh...not liking this pain thing..." Computer groaned, picking himself. He then noticed that Courage was laughing at him. If a monitor could scowl Computer would have probably done so. "Good to see you're laughing at the person who's saving your life, you twit!"

"I can't help it!" Courage giggled. "After all those nightmares I about you crawling in on those creepy legs and taking Muriel away, I wouldn't have even bothered after seeing that!"

"Laugh it up, twit!" The machine yelled. "I'll be sure to remember that when you're...oh dear..." Computer's voice immediately turned to that of shock. He turned away, his monitor looking over at something that Courage could not see.

"W-what?" He asked. Any hint of laughter on his face disappeared. Was it Muriel and Eustace?

"There's somebody..." The machine began, but then his voice was drowned out by the sound of the front door being slamming.

Courage raced down the stairs as fast as his condition would let him. He went over to a window to see whoever had been hiding out in the house, but he couldn't find anybody. The vast expanse of Nowhere was too flat to vanish like that...

"They're gone..." He said between weak little pants. He'd almost forgotten just how tired he was. "Did you...see...what...they...looked...like?" He gasped out.

Computer shook his monitor back and forth like a human head shaking 'no'. "Unfortunately not." He said. "They were moving too fast. Well, I guess this means that there really was someone up in the attic before."

They were both at a loss. Courage glanced out the window one last time to make sure that nobody was there. He wanted to go out back and make sure whoever it was wasn't hiding out somewhere were they couldn't see them but he doubted his strength would hold out that long.

"I-I need a minute." He said to Computer. His heart was still pounding and just couldn't seem to catch his breath. He clamored into Eustace's chair and hoped that he wouldn't suffer a new attack because of his weakness.

"You'll be alright?" The machine asked in a wary tone.

Courage nodded. He didn't feel like talking anymore, actually, he felt more like taking a nap. He was once again left hating just how pathetic he felt now.

"Look, I'll go down into the basement and turn the power back on for you. You need to rest. I'll go back up into the attic and we can meet up again tonight."

Courage nodded lightly. "Just...keep an eye out for whoever that was. The last thing we need is something supernatural bothering us right now." He yawned. He was just so tired. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't keep his eyes open. He caught a glimpse of Computer walking off and that was it...

"Courage? Courage?"

His eyes slowly opened. Muriel was looming over him, smiling pleasantly. She had a bag in her arms which he assumed was the dog food. After all the excitement he had just been through he was pretty hungry now.

"Feeling better now, dear?" Muriel asked.

He nodded lightly, vowing to himself that he'd make it up to Muriel for tricking her like that.

Eustace clamored into the house, carrying an armful of bags which Muriel went to go help him with. Courage yawned again and closed his eyes. Computer was right, he needed to rest. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day and even then the outcome of his fate wasn't certain...

End Of Chapter


	13. Doubts

Chapter 13: Doubts

Courage's attempt to spend more time with Muriel was ruined when a new attack occurred leaving him even more weak and tired then ever. He had been so certain the nap would have helped after all the things he had done that day but obviously it hadn't been enough. He'd been pushing himself way too much lately and he really should have expected his illness to catch up with him. If anything he was grateful he hadn't blacked out for days on end like last time as it would have ruined everything.

Far too tired to do anything he simply lay around most of the day as Muriel and Eustace went about their daily activities. Muriel did seem to be trying to spend more time with him though. While doing her normal work she'd stop a lot more often to sit with him. She seemed so sad when she was with him and it broke his heart knowing why. He was certain that the act he had put on this morning had only made things worse for her.

Eustace had been out working on his truck most of the afternoon and around supper Muriel did something rather unexpected and went out to see him. Curious about what was going on Courage forced himself up and went outside after her, standing on the porch he listened in on the conversation.

"I-I don't think I can go through with this Eustace. It only feels like yesterday we found poor Courage, he's so young, even for a dog."

Eustace scratched his head with his wrench. "I donno Muriel, doctor said it was to keep him from suffering. You wouldn't want him to keep hurting just because you'd miss him right? Even if we don't put him down he'll still die Muriel, you know that."

"I just...I just wish there were a way to fix him."

"Well there ain't one unfortunately but this is your choice Muriel, you have to decide to put him down or not, doctor said the same thing. You gotta let him go eventually Muriel."

She sighed softly as if unsure what to do. "Its just...he acts so innocent. He doesn't even know what's happening to him or what we're going to do to him. It doesn't feel right to just hand him over to some doctor and..."

"Doctor said you could stay with him while they do it. He won't be alone."

"I don't think I could watch and he'd know something is wrong if I stayed with them. It would just make things worse and I don't want him to panic."

"I really don't know what to say, your just gonna have to think about what's best for him. If you really don't want to go through with it then don't but he's just going to keep getting more and more sick."

"I-I know." She sounded so dejected, Courage felt even worse for her. She must have come thinking Eustace could give her the answers she needed when he really had none. In the end only she would be able to come to terms with herself. Courage could only find comfort in the thought that if everything worked out, if this plan of Computer's really saved him, she wouldn't have to.

Unsure of what else to say she headed back into the house. Courage smiled warmly at her trying to put on his doggy charm but she seemed to ignore him as she went by. It felt just like before back during the first couple of days after the doctor visit, Muriel had been ignoring him then too.

"Oooh Muriel." He whined softly.

Again he was left angry with himself for getting sick. He followed her into the kitchen wishing he could do something, _anything,_ to let her know everything was going to be okay. He wanted to tell her more then anything how sorry he was for causing her so much grief and even that he was doing something to fix all this, hopefully.

Muriel went about her usual dinner perpetration, ignoring him the whole time. She looked so very lifeless as she worked. Unsure of what to do Courage did the only thing he could think of and nuzzled her gently on the leg trying to elicit some kind of reaction out of her. The reaction he got was rather unexpected though as she almost instantly burst into tears. Falling to her knees she wrapped her arms around him, this had been so unexpected he was left stunned.

"Oh Courage! I love you so much...I...I'm so...so sorry." She blurt out between deep sobs. "I thought I could go through with this but...our little family just won't be the same without you! I know your hurting but...but..." She couldn't go on.

He didn't know what to do so he just let her cry, in fact he felt like crying himself. Now he was certain that his actions this morning had made things worse for Muriel and he felt awful for it He could do nothing for her except hug her and hope that somewhere inside she'd realized how sorry he was, he didn't want her blaming herself.

"It's not your fault Muriel, if anyone should be sorry it should be me." He murmured softly even though he knew she wouldn't understand him. He felt tears stinging in his eyes but he forced them back. "This is all my fault."

"I'm sorry Courage...but...but I need some fresh air." She finally said trying to pull herself together. Standing up slowly she left the kitchen without another sound.

Courage waited until he heard the front door open and close before he decided to move. Muriel had probably gone back to Eustace and he was left alone feeling more dejected then ever. He didn't dare think about what might happen if the wellspring wasn't real and he returned sick as ever...

Feeling as upset as ever he walked up to the front window to see what the two were up to. They were both talking again and Muriel seemed to be a bit better now. He sighed painfully and decided it would be best to leave Muriel alone for now, he was just about to turn around again a voice startled him.

"Just what is everybody being sad for?"

Courage whirled around and came face to face with a bright green screen. Computer took several steps back as if he were surprised that Courage was so surprised.

"W-what are you doing down here?" He gasped wondering how long Computer had been downstairs.

"No reason, I just got bored." He replied giving a nonchalant shrug. "This is the first time I've been able to move in nearly forever so why would I want to waste it up in that stuffy attic?"

The machine turned away before Courage could even reply and headed off in the direction of the kitchen. He no longer seemed to move as awkwardly as before and he seemed to be a lot more coordinated.

"But what if they see you?" Courage asked in a whisper as if Muriel and Eustace were right behind them.

"Your kidding right? They don't even notice when the bigger supernatural threats show up so why do you think they'd notice me? They would probably think I'm albino dog or something." He replied laughing.

Courage couldn't believe Computer would make fun of Muriel at a time like this! "Muriel isn't stupid!" He yelled.

"Oh really? I've got plenty of evidence that would suggest the contrary." He replied turning around as if he were daring him to get into an argument.

Courage got a sense that the machine was just messing around with him for fun. It didn't make him feel any less unhappy under the current circumstances but it did make him feel better that Computer was just playing around instead of being intentionally rude. When it became apparent that he wasn't going to argue the machine simply turned around again.

"Well you can stick around here and watch them mope if you like but I have no interest in human mating rituals."

"M-mating...rituals!?" He gasped and clamored after the machine. He knew he was probably just joking but it still caught him off guard. He entered the kitchen still wondering what Computer wanted.

The machine took no time to start shuffling through every cabinet he could find, stopping only to examine things that caught his interest. What he was doing and why was completely lost on Courage. At first he thought the machine was looking for something to help them with the journey ahead but he only seemed to take interest in the most useless of junk.

"Just what are you doing exactly?" He asked growing annoyed.

"Nothing in particular." The machine replied hardly even acknowledging him.

"W-what?"

"I told you already! Do I always need to have a reason to do...wait a moment...this can't seriously be..." The machine replied before getting distracted by something Courage couldn't see.

"What did you find?" Courage asked trying to get a look at whatever it was.

He pulled out one of Muriel's favorite mixers. Courage was surprised he would ever care about such an old thing. Muriel had gotten that long before she even adopted him it was so old! She had told him once that it had been one of the first gifts Eustace ever gave her.

"What's so interesting about that?" Courage asked raising an eyebrow.

"I saw these on the internet once, a long time ago. The humans absolutely loved these things back then. Stores couldn't stock enough of them and people practically trampled each other to get to them when they were." He was holding the thing as if it were a piece of history. "It would always amused me how such a stupid little thing could elicit such a large response from the human masses."

It suddenly hit Courage that maybe that was why Muriel treasured it so much. It had really been that hard to find? Had Eustace really fought a huge crowd of people just to get some silly mixer all for her?

Computer continued, "I remember all the advertisements on the internet for this thing. Always talking about how it could mix, cut, dice, and mash all in one. Hmph! I remember the day they used to say I could do everything too!"

"Alright, you can stop having a flashback and hand it over now grandpa." He joked outstretching a paw. "That mixer is special to Muriel and I don't want it to get broken." The last thing he needed was Muriel's mixer getting broken while she was feeling as sad as she was.

"If you must know I feel a certain kinship with this piece of hardware. I bet we even use some of the same parts and everything. Besides, if anyone was likely to break anything it would be you!"

Courage frowned angrily. He did not need this right now, too much had happened already today. He couldn't bare the thought of Muriel becoming even more depressed if Computer broke her favorite present. His nerves were already frazzled as is.

"Your the one who couldn't even walk downstairs without falling a few hours ago! You nearly mastered falling UP stairs too!" He yelled.

"Well aren't we being witty today? If you want it come and get it twit!" The machine challenged sounding amused far more then angry. "I'll show you falling _up_ stairs!"

Courage sighed and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't have the energy for this right now okay? Can I please have it back? I-I don't want Muriel to have something else to be upset about..."

"Well if your going to be that way then, fine." The machine grumbled tossing the mixer to him. "I'm just trying to have a little fun before everything gets all serious again. Its not every day I can to do whatever I like. _I'm_ trying to enjoy myself before the end, unlike you." He crossed his mechanical arms and looked about as annoyed as a computer monitor could be.

Courage had to admit he was in a surprisingly good mood all of a sudden but then again anyone would be if they were walking for the first time in years. He had obviously wanted to do something with his new found freedom and was trying to enjoy it. Doing something weird like looking for strange objects was probably something new and fun for him.

"And just what are you being all down in the dumps for? Your going to live now! You've got nothing to worry about anymore." Computer asked finally noticing Courage's constant air of despair.

Whether it was out of genuine anger for everything that had happened or just sadness for Muriel he couldn't help but finally snap at Computer. "Nothing to worry about? Nothing to worry about!" He yelled.

In all honesty it felt good to finally let out everything that had been causing him sorrow lately. He ranted as loudly as he could, not even really to Computer either. Not really caring how he spoke his English quickly devolved into the usual gibberish somewhere between human and dog speak.

Computer gave him the closest thing to a blank stare a machine could manage. "Slow down dog! I can only understand so much gibberish in one sentence!"

"ARGH! AND YOU! YOUR..." And he once again fell into his gibberish speak now screaming about Computer.

"What...I do NOT have a funny accent, you twit!"

He continued to rant for several minutes letting out everything that was a source of him pain to him. Everything from how much he hated that he got sick to how he hated becoming a constant source of trouble for everybody. To how scared he was to die and to how terrible he felt for tricking Muriel that morning. He didn't know how much Computer picked up of his rant and he really didn't care. Finally he ran out of things to say and let silence fill the kitchen. He stared at the machine who seemed to be just as much at a loss as he was.

Without saying a word Computer crawled up beside him. Courage stared quietly at him wondering what he was going to say, he expected either some words of wisdom or a lot of disdain. Now that he was no longer angry he was beginning to realize that he had just unloaded his soul to the most cynical computer to ever exist and that probably wasn't a good idea.

There was a long silence and finally he uttered, "You worry way too much."

Courage nearly toppled backwards not expecting such a reply. "You don't worry enough!" He groaned.

"I've told you a billion times now, it will be alright. I'll see to it that everything works out in the end."

"And how are you so sure of that?" Courage asked growing frustrated again.

"So let me get this straight." The machine said changing the subject. "If what I'm translating is correct, your feeling sorry for Muriel because of what your putting her through right? Now your feeling even worse because you tricked her this morning and acted a lot more sick then you are."

"Yeah..." He muttered, ears drooping with sorrow.

"Hmph! Your loyalty to that woman is nauseating! Your the one who's dying and yet you still put that old woman's well being before your own! I don't see what your being all depressed about. You were only doing what was necessary to save yourself and besides Muriel will have plenty to be happy about when you suddenly make a miraculous recovery."

"But...but still..."

He sighed sounding rather annoyed that he couldn't get anything through Courage's head. "I guess they weren't joking when they said that for everything a dog lacks they make up with their undying loyalty. I highly suggest you stop blaming yourself for dying. You have no control over it after all."

"I guess...I guess your right but I can't just stop thinking about Muriel's well being though. I owe her a lot, I'd probably still be a stray without her."

"I suppose I should probably bring up the fact that if you go through with this, if you cure yourself of this illness, you will most likely outlive your owners. Without her you may very well become a stray yet again."

Courage felt his heart drop at those words, he had an point. What was he going to do when Muriel died? If he saved himself he would ultimately have to watch Muriel and Eustace die of old age...He wished so badly that their happy little life like this could go on forever...

He squeezed his eyes shut trying not to think about what it would be like to live on the streets again. Even with those thoughts in mind he couldn't bare to think about being put to sleep either. He was stuck between two awful fates but then a thought stuck him...

He glance over at Computer again. "How about when Muriel dies, however long from now that may be, I power you up again. You can find a new body and we can both be strays! I won't have to be alone and you won't have to deal with a new owner!"

There was a long silence and Computer said nothing. He seemed to be thinking about something. Finally he crossed his arms again and said, "I'm not exactly a new model, twit."

"What are you saying?" Courage asked feeling his hope get crushed yet again.

"What I'm saying is, nobody lives forever."

Courage quietly remembered Muriel's words from several days ago and somehow it made him feel a little better, _"All things end, Courage. It's just a natural part of life. Even our happy little existence on this farm will one day have to come to and end. That doesn't mean the end has to be a bad thing though, think of it as the beginning of a wonderful new adventure."_

He slowly realized that if anything, he wanted to be there for Muriel. He wanted to be there for her on her final day, he wanted to be there for her when she took her last breath, he wanted to make sure she was happy and with family in case Eustace died first. Yes he was terribly afraid to die but a large part of him wanted to live not out of fear of dying but out of loyalty and love for his family. Maybe that was why he was so afraid to be put down, they were just going to hand him over to some doctor and have him die without any family to keep him company. He would die completely alone and unloved. If he was going to live it would be for his family's sake, even if it meant being a stray in the end.

He sighed softly and watched as Computer went back to rummaging through the kitchen still doing whatever it was he was trying to do. He had never really considered Computer to be a part of their family but then again he really was in a sense. He obviously wasn't quite as big of a jerk as Courage had once thought but he sometimes got the feeling that maybe Computer had to act as though he were better then everyone else or else nobody would ever notice him. Then again, being considered a useless old computer forced to sit in some musty old corner would turn anyone's mood permanently foul.

Courage found himself hoping that maybe, just maybe, everything they'd gone through so far had changed the Computer's opinion of him. He certainly seemed to be in a happier mood now but whether or not he was doing all this for Courage's sake or just his own he couldn't figure out. He seemed to genuinely care about him on one side but on the other he had made it very clear that he didn't want to sold to a new owner. Maybe it was a bit of both? Maybe he really did want to help out of kindness but also while thinking of his own fate.

If anything Courage was feeling a little better now that he had gotten a chance to let all his worries out, even if it involved yelling in a bunch of gibberish. He'd find away to make this all up to Muriel, somehow. They'd have plenty of time together once he was fixed and he'd think of something in that time.

As for Computer, even if he was doing this more for himself then for his own sake he was still glad to have him helping. They'd been through a lot by now and had both shown they cared about each other in some tiny way.

Courage continued to ponder these things when something struck him that he had never thought of before, "Hey," He called out to Computer.

"What is it now twit?" The machine replied once again engrossed in his hunting.

"What's your name?"

Computer very nearly dropped what he was holding. "Wh-what?"

"Your name? What is it?"

A question like that must have completely caught the machine off guard. Courage was rather surprised by his genuine shock. Had nobody ever asked him before?

"Well...I...um..." He was actually speechless.

"What? Is it something embarrassing?" He laughed.

"I don't have one." He muttered flatly.

Whatever hint of laughter there was vanished with surprise. "How can anyone not have a name?" He asked.

"Nobody ever bothered to give me one. I don't talk to many people either so I never really felt I needed one. Just put it this way, you don't name a wrench, or hammer, or even a mixer," He quietly pointed to Muriel's, "So why name a computer?"

"But those things don't normally have a mind of their own though."

"Tell that to everyone who didn't name me. It doesn't matter anyway, I don't mind. If it makes you feel any better I do have a manufacturing number." He said that as if Courage knew what he was talking about.

"Well um...I could give you a name." He offered, but it was more like he was asking permission then offering though.

"And end up with a stupid name like Courage?" He chuckled, "I think I'll pass." The machine turned around and began to head out of the kitchen.

"Where are you going now?" Courage called out to him.

"I'm going back upstairs, I've decided it's boring down here anyway." He said in a dismissive tone.

Without much of a choice Courage decided to follow him.

End Of Chapter

A/N: Finally it's done! This chapter ended up MUCH longer then I thought it would and it was originally going to go on for a bit longer before I decided to cut it here. This chapter was originally going to be called The Gift but said gift got pushed back to the next chapter. As for what the gift is, your just going to have to wait to find out! As soon as that's done they'll finally get off the farm!


	14. A Rocky Friendship

A/N: I apologize for this lackluster chapter. Last month I became addicted to Minecraft and got very little done because of it, this month the new Pokemon games came out so I'm currently obsessing over that, and next month I'm going to be moving into my own apartment so I wanted to get _something_ out soon because next month is going to be hectic. Until I'm settled in at my new place this story is most likely going to be on hiatus.

Chapter 14: A Rocky Friendship

"Are you coming or not twit?" Computer asked impatiently from halfway up the stairs.

Courage was lagging behind at the bottom, he let out a soft groan. Didn't Computer realize by now how hard it was from him to get up and down stairs?

"I'm...getting...there..." He uttered between gasps for air. When he finally caught up he all but toppled down next to the machine's side.

"You don't look so well." The machine replied sounding rather irked.

Courage was laying across the stairs still trying to catch his breath. He looked up at Computer and gave him an expression of, 'well duh!'.

"Well you can sit here all day if you like but I'm going up now." Computer replied being as impatient as ever. How he could jump between caring and insensitivity so easily Courage would never know.

The machine turned and was nearly up three more steps when Courage yelled out, "Hold on! You can't just leave me here like this!"

Computer swerved his monitor completely around without turning the rest of his body with it, "What? You expect me to carry you up or something princess? Well it's not happening."

"C-Can't you just wait a moment?"

"There's no time to wait! I've got a hundred things I'd like to do before we leave and no time to do it! Just because you underestimate what it's like to be able to go where you please doesn't mean I do!"

Courage opened his mouth to say something but never got a chance because at that moment the front door downstairs opened. Courage very nearly jumped out of his skin in terror, he hadn't expected anyone to suddenly come in. Neither dog nor computer were far enough up the stairs to completely mask themselves from Eustace and Muriel. Courage gazed up at the machine in terror. What would happen if they were found out?

"We don't want Muriel and Eustace to find out about you like this! Try and act like a normal computer for like five seconds! Just this once!" Courage begged in a panicked whisper.

"Alright, fine then." The machine muttered warily as though he wasn't in the mood to topple down the staircase again. "The things I do for your sake, stupid twit!" He whispered and collapsed into a heap very nearly taking Courage down the staircase with him, he was just barely able to hold him up.

"Ugh, you weigh a ton!" Courage whispered angrily as tried to keep the piece of machinery propped up on the step in front of him.

"I'm not just going to let myself fall again idiot!" Computer quipped back quietly.

"Did you really have to fall on..."

"Courage?" Muriel called.

He slowly turned around keeping a paw on the machine. He dearly hoped they wouldn't notice anything like they usual didn't.

"Just what on earth are you doing dragging that old thing around?" Muriel asked placing her hands on her hips.

Courage suppressed a painful groan, this wasn't going to end well. He could at least consider himself lucky that Computer was remaining quiet despite Muriel calling him an 'old thing'.

"Eustace? Eustace? Come look at what Courage's doing. He's acting strange again..." Muriel called out. She sounded awfully upset...

Courage felt his ears droop as if he had done something naughty that needed scolding. She had said 'again' so maybe they had noticed he was doing strange things after all. Outside of the usual symptoms of his condition of course.

"Whatta doing dog?" Eustace asked joining Muriel at her side. He didn't sound angry thankfully, he just sounded as confused as Muriel was.

He smiled sheepishly at them as if he were doing something mischievous. He didn't want to act like he was doing something bad but he couldn't think up any excuse for why he was dragging a computer around. He was hoping that maybe they'd think he was just being naughty even if he'd never done anything intentionally bad before. He couldn't think of the last time Muriel had called him a 'bad dog'.

"Didn't the doctor say dogs will get disillusion when they're really sick? Ya know, they'll do weird things and the like?" Eustace asked Muriel after several moments of silence.

Courage suddenly didn't like where this was going but what could he do now? If only Computer had stayed up stairs...

Eustace continued, "He said they'll be normal one moment then doing strange things the next. Next thing you know they'll be acting normal again just to go back to acting strange again. He told us the dog could get dangerous and start biting if..."

That was apparently enough for Muriel because she broke down into sobs once more as if she couldn't bare the thought of Courage becoming feral and delusional. "C-Courage would never...get nasty like that..." She sobbed. "Courage is a good dog!"

"Aw Muriel I didn't mean it like that." Eustace replied trying to calm his wife.

Courage let his ears droop even further in sorrow. Here he was thinking he finally felt better about Muriel when the truth was he still felt just as bad, he let out a soft whimper and shuttered sadly. He squeezed his eyes shut unable to bare the sight of Muriel sobbing into Eustace's arms. He desperately fought back tears and wished he could go down to Muriel. If only...if only...

He almost jumped three feet in the air when he felt something cold grab his one free paw. His eyes widened when he realize what it was. Completely taken aback by this gesture he didn't dare turn around to face the machine, he lightly squeezed the metal claw back.

Eustace was guiding Muriel to her chair trying to calm her. "I'll go take care of the dog alright? Then I'll make ya some tea." He got no answer from the distraught woman but she sat down anyway.

Courage blinked warily as the old man clamored up the steps. Eustace didn't seriously think Courage had become a mad dog did he? He had a strange look to him, as if he didn't know what to do anymore.

"Alright dog, let's get this thing back up stairs." He muttered picking both dog and computer up. He said nothing else as he took them up to the attic.

He opened the attic door and the sight that befell both him and Courage left both their mouths hanging open. The attic was completely trashed, boxes that probably hadn't been opened since Muriel and Eustace first moved in were now lying opening with there contents scattered about. The only thing 'neat' about the mess was that it appeared everything was organized into piles.

Courage knew instantly who was to blame for all this but he knew Eustace wouldn't and he would without a doubt blame him for it. Whatever hope he had of not being labeled deleterious or crazy was gone. He knew Computer wasn't intentionally trying to get him into trouble but he was still making things worse. Eustace set them both down on the floor. There was no place to put them given Computer's desk was piled with junk and the bed was even worse off.

Eustace looked down at the dog and scratched his head in confusion. "I donno what your up to dog but...but try not to upset Muriel anymore." He asked. He seemed like he wanted to say more but instead turned to leave.

Courage almost collapsed with relief as soon as he was sure Eustace was gone. He had expected much, much worse from the old farmer after making such a mess. He turned to Computer, who was still pretending to be 'normal' and glared angrily at him.

"Muriel and Eustace think I'm going nuts thanks to you!" He growled. "Why did you have to mess the whole attic up! Why did you have to come down stairs in the first place!"

The machine stirred and stood back up on all mechanical legs. "Well I would have cleaned up if I had known _he'd_ be coming up here."

"You should have just stayed up here in the first place!" Courage yelled.

The machine brushed his anger off easily, "Does it matter if they think your going crazy when your about to be killed anyway?" He crossed his mechanical arms stubbornly. "And I suggest you stop yelling before _they_ hear something and start thinking your even more mad then before."

"But...I...I...Hmph!" Courage closed his mouth but continued to glare at Computer. He knew it wasn't right to be angry with him but he couldn't help it. There was a long silence and finally he broke gaze letting out a painful sigh, "Just...clean this mess up, okay?"

"It's not a mess, it's neatly organized twit..." The machine muttered turning away, he said it more to himself then Courage though.

Courage clamored up onto the bed pushing off whatever was on top of it. Feeling even more awful then ever he let his muzzle sink into the pillow.

"I do wonder what sort of doctor they have considering delirium isn't a symptom of your condition." Computer spoke. "Well, you could consider it to be a symptom but the sufferer would be so far gone by that point they wouldn't be able do much in their delirium anyway."

Courage muttered something in his gibberish language as a response, he didn't really care. He didn't even bother to raise himself from the pillow, he was feeling too tired and too sorry from himself to put up with Computer right now. He let out long sigh from inside the pillow.

"Oh not this again! Seriously twit?" He heard the machine groan thoroughly annoyed. He heard him walk up to the bed, he was going to ignore him until he got a sharp poke from the machine. He shot up instantly.

"What was that for!" He yelled rubbing his side.

"Stop being all gloom and doom! Your constant angst is driving me insane!" The machine yelled poking a claw in Courage's face.

Courage fired back at him in an angry gibberish filled voice, "Ububbubbubbba!"

"Oh don't start with me again idiot! You just ranted about all this like ten minutes ago! I already told you you worry to much! Muriel is NOT going to feel better if you just sit around and mope constantly!"

"ARRRUUUU!"

"Oh yeah, real childish insult there twit! Is that really all you've got? If you weren't a complete pansy you would have figured out how to make Muriel happy again by now! But guess what? You so utterly fail at everything you can't even do something as simple as that! You can't do anything without my help! Once a twit always a twit!"

He couldn't take it anymore, he burst into tears. He didn't care if Computer would laugh at him. The machine reaffirming his own feelings of failure was the last breaking point.

"Now you too?" The machine groaned. "First Muriel and now the twit, great! Just great! I will never get why you organics do this crying thing, honestly!"

Courage ignored him and continued to sob.

"What was the thing humans usually do to get them to stop?" Computer asked himself quietly. "Oh yes..."

What Courage got next completely caught him off guard...

**WHAM **

He toppled backward with stars in his eyes. Computer had for the most part punched him...which was more like being hit with a steel rod...

"Uggggh..." He moaned clutching his head. The moment he could think straight again anger filled his mind.

He shot up and kicked the machine squarely in the monitor. He suddenly realized that probably wasn't the best idea considering he just decided to kick the person who was saving him...

Computer reeled back from the force of the kick. Whether he was shocked from the attack or not his screen didn't show it. "Alright, that's it! Nobody hits a gentleman! En garde you ingrate!" The machine yelled sticking out a claw as if it were a sword.

"Gentleman? More like a stuck up jerk!"

"Oh really? That's all, coward?"

"Yeah! You've got your monitor shoved so far up your hard drive that..."

"Oh ho, getting touchy aren't we?"

Courage leapt at the machine but his attack was short lived because Computer all but knocked him out of the air with one well aimed swing from a mechanical arm. He hit the ground with a dull thunk and when he tried to raise his head it was instantly smashed back into the floor by a metal claw. Several more grabbed his arms and legs completely pinning him down.

"And now your eating dust! You can't even fight properly!" The machine laughed. He seemed more amused then angry.

Courage whimpered softly letting his more dog like instincts take over in fear. He wanted to get away more then anything and was ready to bolt the moment he could. He was hurting all over now thanks to Computer but he was becoming more afraid then angry. He continued to whimper softly, tears were now running down his muzzle. As if things couldn't have gotten even worse, he was now being out beaten by his own computer...He half expected the machine to announce he wasn't going to help him anymore.

"What are you doing that for?" He asked noticing Courage's whimpering.

"Y-you win a-alright. P-please just let me go now." He asked weakly.

"Well if your not going to try and take shots at me anymore..." He sounded genuinely surprised at Courage's behavior.

The moment Computer released him Courage shot up and made a break for the bed. He dove under it and as soon as he was as far to the wall as he could get he curled up into a tense ball desperate to be left alone.

"Dog?" He heard the machine say.

He opened an eye to find Computer awkwardly lowered to the ground so he could get a better look at him, the screen light lit up the usually dark area. He was too big to fit under the bed and Courage was thankful for that.

"Aw come on twit, don't be like that. I was just messing around with you! I didn't mean any of that before."

Courage shut his eyes and turned away.

"I thought all you organic creatures smack each around other when your being all depressing?" The machine asked. He got no response...

"Your not seriously going to stay under there?"

Courage gave a muffled sound but nothing else.

"Alright...guess I'm going to have to sit here then." The machine sighed. "One of the first and last times I'll ever be mobile and I get to spend it doing what I normally do...you really need to thank me twit."

End Of Chapter


	15. Computer Antics

A/N: This is yet another lackluster chapter but I wanted to get something out for you guys.

Chapter 15: Computer Antics

"Your not seriously going to sit there and be all mopey?" Computer asked tapping a metal foot. He waited several seconds before growing impatient. "You aren't listening are you? I've been talking for nearly ten minutes now and you haven't heard a word I said!"

His response was silence. The machine lowered himself down to try and see the dog again.

Courage stirred a bit when the darkness was lit up yet again but he decided he wasn't going to do anything, he was more exhausted then anything else now. He had done far more today then his condition should have probably allowed. Even though Computer may have just been messing around and wasn't genuinely angry Courage still felt hurt and wanted to be left alone.

"I hope you plan on giving up this little tirade sometime tonight. You being all angsty could seriously mess up my plans for tomorrow." The machine continued, he paused for several seconds as if expecting an answer from the dog. "I'd be a little more grateful if I were you..." He added.

Courage gave a soft groan but did nothing else. He just wanted to go to sleep but Computer wasn't having it. Every time he started to fall asleep Computer would start talking again...

"Alright, alright, so maybe I DID punch you but you kicked me back so it's a fair trade! You could have broken something you know! Everything else was merely in self defense against your rampant idiocy! Maybe I got just a tiny, TINY bit carried away but whatever!" And he continued on and on for several minutes trying to justify his actions without being sympathetic. Finally he threw his metal arms up into the air with defeat. He sighed loudly crossing his metal arms again. "I guess I'm going to have to do this the hard way..."

Courage raised his head warily at Computer's words. Just what was he going to do now? Well, he nearly jumped out of his skin when Computer began pulling the bed away from the wall leaving him completely exposed.

"RRAAAAGGHHHH!" He screamed before scrambling to get back under the bed. Computer thankfully didn't react quick enough and Courage had already gotten back under long before the machine clamored over the bed and onto the other side. The bed now stood between the wall and the computer desk and Courage didn't feel nearly as safe without a wall to protect him.

The machine gazed down completely at a loss. "Oh for the love of..." Computer groaned realizing he had no hope of moving the bed and catching Courage at the same time. "Honestly! I have half the mind to tip the bed over so you won't have anywhere to hide! Oh but of course I can't do that because you'd panic and start sobbing like a little girl again!"

Courage said nothing, his head was already drooping with exhaustion again. He knew it wasn't right to treat Computer like this but he was so exhausted at this point he couldn't force himself to care about anything else anymore. He didn't want to think about Muriel or tomorrow anymore, it just made him more depressed. Getting beat down by Computer had just made things even more worse and Computer didn't seem to understand why he was so upset in the first place.

"Come on dog! You can't stay down there forever! " Computer yelled growing frustrated again. He lowered himself down to the floor once again. "I don't get why you adore that old woman so much! She's just another human after all! Those meat bags are all alike! They will always abandon you in the end, always! You've got more things to be depressed about then _her_!"

Courage raised his head again and gazed over that the machine. He wanted to argue that Muriel would never, ever, abandon him but he didn't want to start another fight. He let his head sink back down.

"And trust me I know this from experience! Your setting yourself up for disaster kid!" The machine continued sounding more and more desperate. "And besides, she's not the one doing anything to help you now is she? She isn't the one trying to save your wimpy, ungrateful hide!"

A long silence followed. Computer had probably expected him to say something by now.

The machine seemed to finally hit his limit. "Alright, fine then! If you really don't want to come out then I guess I will leave you to rot down there! I certainly can't help you if your going to be like this! I hope you enjoy wasting away down there idiot! Can't say I didn't try!"

Courage opened an eye surprised at Computer's anger. He gave a pitiful look at the screen that was all but glaring at him like real eyes before sighing listlessly and lowering back down again.

The machine seemed to snap."Alright, alright! I am _genuinely_ sorry for messing everything up!" He finally yelled out defeated. He still sounded more annoyed then sorry though. "Will you please come out now twit? I'm sorry for making your owners think your crazy alright. It was my fault, silly me thinking I could possibly enjoy freedom for a change."

Courage raised his head genuinely shocked.

"I swear your going to be the end of me!" The machine spat as soon as he noticed Courage's movement. "Will you please come out now?" He lowered a metal hand down as if to help him up.

"I-I'm not blaming you." Courage spoke wearily.. "I'm just... really tired and not feeling so well. Seeing Muriel crying like that before just made me feel worse and us fighting didn't help things either."

"You were just tired?" The machine replied sounding bewildered. "Why on earth didn't you say so? I will never understand a twit like you but will you please come out now?"

Courage nodded weakly and managed to drag himself out from under the bed. He was so exhausted that his limbs felt like they were made out of iron. He only managed to stand up for a moment before his muscles seemed to give out. He would have fallen if not for a metal arm catching him just at the last moment.

"Thanks." Courage muttered deftly. He could hardly keep his eyes open anymore and he couldn't keep his body from shaking with weakness, Computer's arm was all that was holding him up. He was amazed that he hadn't suffered from an attack in this condition. That brief burst of energy he after the last attack today had all but fizzled out.

"You don't look so good." Computer commented quietly. "So much for keeping your energy up huh?"

Courage was already half asleep again by the time Computer finished his sentence. He gave a halfhearted 'yeah' but wasn't really listening to what Computer was saying anymore. The machine began talking again as he helped Courage up into the bed but nothing was registered in Courage's sleepy mind. He didn't even bother to cover himself up, he just plopped down onto the pillow and fell fast asleep.

Computer's voice only vaguely registered in the back of his mind, "Hopefully everything will go as planned tomorrow but until then sleep tight Courage. Trust me, your going to need the rest..." and the dog's mind subconsciously flinched at his name being used again.

End Of Chapter


	16. The Gift

Chapter 16: The Gift

It happened yet again...

Courage's restless sleep was plagued with nightmares, each and every one taking advantage of his worries. His mind seemed to play out every horrible scenario it could come up with as he tossed and turned in bed.

...He was strapped to a table with that awful vet leering over him yet again. He struggled but the bindings were too tight. The vet pulled out a giant syringe, laughing gleefully. It was just like his last...

"Better say goodbye while you've still got a chance dog!" The vet laughed, he gestured to a corner.

Courage strained his head to look over and his eyes widened at the sight, It was his parents...

He would have been overjoyed to see them, even in these circumstances, but they were crying and they looked so disappointed...

"I can't believe we have a defective son." His mother sobbed.

"I-I'm not defective..." Courage whimpered softly. How could they think that about him?

"Where did we go wrong?" His father asked, sighing loudly.

"I-I didn't mean to get sick, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He said all while holding back tears. He couldn't believe their disapproval.

"Heheheh, looks like they bred a sickly little stray!" The doctor chuckled, his voice growing more ominous. "Well, your one more defect I plan to correct!"

Courage squeezed his eyes shut as the cruel old doctor raised his syringe. He waited for the feeling of cold metal piercing his skin but it never came...and then...

_**BANG **_

He let loose a scream and toppled out of the bed, he hit the ground with a thunk and realized he was still in the attic. Another loud bang shook the house and he became aware of the rain pattering on the window. He blinked rather dazed from the sudden ordeal and wondered what time it was. He realized it must late at night at this rate.

"Could have used a thunderstorm before huh?"

Courage looked up to find Computer sitting at the opposite side of the bed. "Wha..." He asked still half asleep.

"They said there wouldn't be any rain all week so of course it rains only hours after we needed it." The machine grumbled.

Courage let out a huge yawn and crawled back into bed. He was still exhausted and wanted as much sleep as possible before Muriel came to get him.

"You know you talk a lot in your sleep." Computer said out of the blue.

Courage felt his insides go cold at thought of Computer hearing the sort of things he said in his nightmares.

"I um..." He murmured sheepishly.

"Your not defective or anything." He actually sounded somewhat embarrassed. "Some of the top bred dogs come down with this condition so it has nothing to do with defective genetics."

Courage said nothing but another crash of thunder shook the room startling him out of his thoughts. He lay back down wondering if he could fall asleep again with all this noise. He tried to close his eyes but another sound caught his attention. He sat up to find Computer flicking his lucky yo-yo in one claw and that book open in another. He was honestly surprised to see the yo-yo much less in Computer's possession

"Where did you find that?" He asked. His beloved yo-yo had a habit of vanishing on him and thanks to his dog instincts he was often compelled to bury it outside and usually forget where he hid it later.

"This?" The machine asked but not sounding very interested. "Behind the toilet."

Courage raised an eyebrow. "What were you doing behind the toilet?"

Computer ignored the question. As if his new found curiosity wasn't weird enough.

"That's my yo-yo, it's helped me out a lot when I need to save Muriel. I always thought it gave me luck because of it."

"Well if it matters that much to you." Computer said tossing the thing over to him.

Courage stared down at the yo-yo for a few moments and then a funny idea crossed his mind. He looked up at the machine who'd gone back to reading the book.

"Um...Computer?" He asked.

"What do you need now twit?" The machine replied closing the book, screen fixated on him again.

"I want you to have this." He said presenting the yo-yo to him.

"Er, what?" Computer asked confused.

"It's not much but its a thank you for all the things you've been doing for me. You probably need the luck." He tried to give a genuine smile.

The machine seemed to be at a loss of words. "Isn't that important to you?"

"Yeah but I want you to have it now. It's a gift for helping me."

Computer slowly reached out and grabbed the yo-yo from him. His screen gazed down at the object in his clawed hand then back up at Courage. He did this several times as though he couldn't comprehend the notion of being given a gift. He seemed outright stunned.

"Well, thank you, twit." He added the twit almost as an afterthought.

"I bet that must have really hurt to say." Courage joked with a nasty grin.

"Oh, you have no idea." The machine replied crossing his arms.

Courage sighed plopping back down on the pillow. The storm continued to rage outside keeping him from falling back asleep. He groaned softly, he hadn't felt this bad from his illness yet and he wondered if this was the worst it was going to get. He opened an eye to find Computer still staring at him or at least the best a screen could stare.

"Your still not well are you?" Computer asked quietly.

"Not really." Courage murmured back.

"Hmmmm, you know what? I think I have an idea. Something to pick you up a bit."

"Erm, what?" Courage asked sitting up yet again. Part of him didn't like the sound of this.

"Follow me." The machine said jumping off the bed with a dull thunk. He made his way over to the door.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait!" Courage cried out. "We aren't really leaving are we?"

"Don't worry, so long as we keep quite your owners won't wake up."

"I don't really like this, we shouldn't risk it!" Courage replied jumping out of bed.

"Trust me!"

"The last time I trusted you you got me in trouble!" But Computer had already left the room ignoring him.

Courage sighed and followed after him.

End Of Chapter


	17. Lethal Cooking

Chapter 17: Lethal Cooking

"Computer, come on!" Courage whispered to the machine who was already halfway down the hall.

"Zip it!" Computer whispered back. "It's you who's going to be the one who wakes them up!"

Courage raced down the hall as quietly as he could, catching up with the machine. Muriel and Eustace could be heard snoring but he was terrified they'd hear something. If they caught him running around with a computer again they'd assume he'd lost his mind.

He glared daggers at Computer but the machine was ignoring him. They both managed to sneak past the bedroom door without disturbing Muriel or Eustace and soon they were both free to climb down the staircase.

"Just what are we doing?" Courage asked growing annoyed that he'd have to go up and down the staircase again.

"I'm going to try and make you a little better so you don't need to do anything. Your going to need energy." Computer spoke as they entered the living room.

"What are you going to do exactly?" Courage asked growing even more annoyed that Computer couldn't just explain. The machine whirled around stopping Courage in his tracks.

"You wait here dog. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He said before turning back around and heading into the kitchen.

Utterly confused Courage sat down in a chair and watched the storm continue to rage outside. Lightning was the only thing illuminating the room and it was so frequent it might as well have been a lamp. He could hear Computer doing '_something' _in the kitchen but whatever it was he couldn't guess. He was about to close his eyes and try to rest when he heard the sound of a mixer starting up in the kitchen.

"What the heck?" He asked gazing over at the kitchen door. Just what on earth was Computer up to?

The sound of the mixer went on for several more minutes before the kitchen fell quiet again and the clinking of dishes could be heard. Courage had half the mind to go see what he was up too but he nearly jumped out of his skin when Computer suddenly opened the door.

"Its done." The machine said sounding rather proud of himself. He was covered in something but Courage couldn't tell what. He had a horrible feeling Computer had just made a mess of the kitchen.

He entered the kitchen warily, worried about whatever Computer had done for him. The table was a mess. All sorts of food items were scattered about and something brown that smelt funny seemed to have been splattered everywhere.

"Um, what did you do?" Courage asked looking over at the machine.

Computer clamored into a chair the best he could and pulled down a large bowl. Courage's noise nearly fell off from the smell coming from it. He could only describe it as smelling like Eustace's old socks that had been dumped in raw sewage.

"Ugh, what is that!" He yelped turning away.

"I did some research and I've put together this concoction which holds all the nutritional value you organic creatures need. It should give you a good jolt of energy and make you feel less sick"

"It smells horrible." He groaned pinching his nose shut. He looked down into the bowl and wished he hadn't. It's contents were an ugly brown color with bits of black mixed in.

"It looks disgusting." He continued. He didn't even want to think about the taste.

"Are you kidding me dog? _All _of your organic food looks disgusting to me. You all eat each other for goodness sake!"

"Then maybe you aren't really qualified to be making food."

"Nonsense! This holds all the vital nutrition you need, it _must _be good for you."

"What might be good for me and what's actually edible are two totally different things you know!" Courage argued.

"Your not seriously going to give me trouble about this?" Computer groaned as if he were tired of arguing with him. "I try to do something nice for an idiot like you and you can't even..."

"Alright! Alright! I'll try it!" He really, really wished he didn't have to though.

"Good! The sooner you get your energy back the better!"

He stared down into the awful smelling stuff and grabbed the spoon that was already placed in it. The nasty stuff stuck to it like taffy. He could hardly even glance at it it was so disgusting. Sighing pitifully he opened his mouth and stuck it in, he swallowed it trying desperately not to taste it. His body instantly rejected it.

"Where are you going?" Computer called out as hr made a run for the back door.

He ran out into the storm as his stomach evacuated everything he had eaten that day. It was desperately trying to purge the abomination Computer had forced him to eat.

He could hear Computer yelling from the back door. "Your doing it wrong twit! Your supposed to keep it in your stomach!"

It felt like hours before his gut stop wrenching. Just thinking of the taste made him go into another vomiting fit even if there was nothing left to evacuate. Wet, cold, and tired he decided to take his chances and head back into the house. He slammed the door shut, soaked to the bone, and glaring at Computer like a demon, he must have looked monstrous.

"_Never _make me eat your cooking again." He growled.

"Obviously that didn't work." The machine replied sounding mythed at Courage's less then pleasant response. "Maybe I could try..."

"NO! Nothing else! Not after that!" He yelled. He didn't think his stomach could handle anymore.

"Alright, alright. Keep your fur on twit." Computer spoke relenting.

He sighed and relaxed a bit. "I'm going to go rest. Could you clean up in here?"

"Of course." He still sounded annoyed that his mushy paste hadn't worked. "Don't you think maybe..."

Courage cut him off again. "No! I don't want to be your guinea pig anymore!"

"But dog..." He continued.

Courage was about to argue back but they were both shut up when the door to the kitchen swung open and Courage's stomach lurched far worse then anything before when he realized who had found them.

"Just what is going on down here?"

Eustace stood in the doorway, glaring down at dog and computer. He must have heard them talking...

"Oh dear..." Courage heard Computer mutter softly.

Courage tried to find his voice and smiled sheepishly. "Er, um, ARUUU?"

He was surprised when Computer actually pushed him away and actually tried to speak with Eustace. "Hello, I believe we've met before. I was laughing maniacally, took your body for a joy ride. Actually I'm kinda hoping you don't remember that..."

Courage smacked his own forehead at Computer's botched attempt at an introduction.

Eustace's eyebrows narrowed angrily and it became appallingly obvious he wasn't pleased with what he was seeing. Courage was seriously beginning to doubt that Eustace's change of heart these past few days would extend this far...

End Of Chapter


	18. Under The Mallet

Chapter 18: Under The Mallet

Eustace was glaring down angrily at Computer. "What's with the funny accent? Stupid kids! If your going to come to this country learn to speak the god darn language! And whatever your selling, we don't want any!"

Yep, Courage was convinced this wasn't going to work out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Computer groaned. "He seriously thinking I'm speaking a different language."

"That's it! I'm getting me mallet! Ain't going to have no intruders in my house!" Eustace yelled going off to find his oversized mallet.

"You've got to try and tell him what's going on!" Courage spoke looking over at Computer. "They can't understand me when I talk but you can tell them what your trying to do. They'd have to accept you if they know your saving my life!"

Computer's monitor slowly swerved over to him. He didn't need an face to express his seething snark. "Dog, he seriously thinks I'm speaking another language just because I have an accent. I'm sorry but I just can't reason with that kind of stupid."

"Well we've got to try something!"

"I can try talking with him but I doubt one can get through to an idiot like that..."

Eustace slammed the door open. His knees were practically giving out under the weight of his ever trusty mallet. "Alright! Either you get or I make you get!"

Computer sighed as if he couldn't believe he was trying to speak with someone so stupid. "Look, I'm trying to help Courage. I obviously can't do that if you bash my monitor in."

Eustace's response was to swing his mallet which Computer promptly dodged.

"Don't you want me to help him?" He called out to the old man all while dodging another swing of the mallet.

Courage felt his heart drop as it became painfully obvious Computer wasn't going to convince Eustace of anything.

"We...Don't...Want...Any..." Eustace yelled swinging his mallet this way and that. Computer was just barely keeping out of the way.

"Um yeah, twit, I don't think this is working." Computer called out dodging another blow.

Courage placed a paw to his chin as he tried to think. "Maybe I can...LOOK OUT!"

Eustace had swung the mallet once again and before Computer could leap out of the way it made contact with the side of his monitor sending him flying into a wall. Courage felt his jaw hit the floor. Several seconds passed and the machine didn't get back up.

"Oh no." Courage gasped, a sense of horror rolled through him. If Computer...

Eustace lowered his mallet and began gasping for breath. Obviously swinging that thing had taken a toll on him. Computer remained unmoving, his spider like legs sprawled about.

Courage didn't know if it was out of anger or out of a desire to protect Computer but he turned around bit down hard on Eustace's leg. He was desperate to keep Eustace from harming Computer further. He knew this was insane but he had to try.

"ARRRGGGH!" Eustace screamed swinging him around and around, trying to get him off his leg.

Courage held on for dear life knowing Eustace would have his hide for this. They seemed to spin forever as Eustace tried to keep his balance, finally with a great swing of his leg Courage was sent flying. He hit a wall and almost instantly blacked out...

It seemed like forever passed by...

Though his head hurt immensely he slowly opened his eyes. Light was shining in from a barred window and a strange smell filled his senses. He felt his head and found a large bump where he had hit the wall. He slowly rose up looking over his surroundings and horror overtook him.

He was in a kennel...he was trapped in the Nowhere veterinarian office. It was daytime now, today was the day they were going to put him to sleep...

He paced about back and forth unsure of how he had gotten here in the first place. His little brawl with Eustace must have knocked him out cold. Just how long had he been knocked out? How long had he been sitting in this kennel?

It hit him that biting Eustace would have earned him a one way trip to the vet as both he and Muriel thought he was becoming delirious from his illness. They must have took him down as soon as possible after he bit Eustace. They probably wanted him gone before he woke up, they were probably thinking he'd attack them again.

Courage let his ears droop sadly, things shouldn't have turned out this way. Another thought hit him that made him feel even worse. What had happened to Computer? Even if he was okay what would he do if Courage was missing? What if Eustace had really damaged him and he couldn't do anything?

Courage plopped down on the floor realizing it was unlikely he could be saved now. He didn't know how long it would be until they came for him and he doubted he could escape anyway. Computer probably wouldn't be able to find him and even then he probably wouldn't be able to find him before they put him down.

Courage groaned and placed a paw on his aching head. What was he going to do now?

End Of Chapter


	19. The Kennel

Chapter 19: The Kennel

Courage wandered back and fourth in his kennel all while wondering how he could possibly escape this predicament. They could show up to put him to sleep at any moment and he wouldn't be able to do a thing. He looked down and sniffed the two bowls they had left for him. The cheap dog food was soggy and the water smelled as if it had been sitting there for ages.

This place had an atmosphere of despair and tension to it. Every once in a while one of the dogs would let out a whimper or worse, howl loudly often startling Courage. It took every fiber of his willpower not to outright panic. He didn't want to die in this place.

_'Come on!' _He thought to himself. _'If it was Muriel in trouble you would have found a way out by now!'_

He grabbed the bars of his kennel and yanked them as hard as he could. It was no use, they wouldn't budge. The small window shining sunlight into his dark cell was too high up for him to reach and it was barred up as well.

He sighed and slid down onto the cold floor. His head still ached like mad and he silently cursed Eustace for putting him into this state. He wondered if Computer was alright but at this rate he'd never find out. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about what Eustace and Muriel were doing right now. His eyes slid open again when he heard a loud laugh from across the room.

He stood up to find a bulldog laughing at him in the kennel directly across from his. The bulldog gave him a toothy grin. His teeth were yellow and rotten. He looked very old but stood up on two legs like Courage usually did.

"So what did they put you in here for?" He asked in a craggy voice. "Did your owners forget about you too? Or are you one with 'behavior' problems?" He broke out laughing again as if he had just said something hilarious.

"Ummm..." Was all that he managed, it was blocked out by the bulldog's mad laughter.

A man suddenly came into view as he walked past both their kennels. There was no way this man was a vet as he looked like some kind of janitor. His face was screwed up in a seemingly permanent scowl and he viewed the dog's with disgust.

He smacked bars of the bulldog's kennel. "Enough! Damn mutt!" He growled before stomping off. The bulldog's laughter slowly tampered off.

He looked over at Courage again. "That would be janitor Rick. He prides himself as the reason no dog has ever escaped this place in over thirty years."

Courage swallowed hard. "Nobody's ever escaped?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Nobody." The dog reaffirmed. "What? Where you planning on doing that?"

"Well, yeah. I'm not supposed to be here." He tried to tell the dog.

The bulldog let out another booming laugh. "Ha! That's what they all say!"

Courage didn't think he could reason with this strange dog. His head obviously wasn't in the right place anymore. He had heard the kennel's do strange things to dogs who never get saved by new owners...

"Look over there." The bulldog said pulling his rather large head through the bars.

Courage did the same and looked over to where the bulldog was pointing. It was a single metal door and a strange sort of smell was coming from it. It smelled like doctors, chemicals, and something unidentifiable put together.

"When you go through that door you never come back out. Not unless a human comes here to save you first. If nobody does then your doomed to go through that door." The bulldog spoke, his voice deathly quiet.

Courage felt his heart sink realizing what the door symbolized. He needed to get out of here and fast. He tried to pull his head back into the kennel but the bulldog shook his head and told him to keep watching.

The door suddenly opened shining bright light into the dark kennels. A vet stepped out into the room and that Rick guy came hobbling over to him. He handed the vet a clipboard and they both looked over it in silence. Finally they both nodded and Rick walked over to a kennel right next to Courage.

The dog inside let out a high pitched yelp. Rick looked as if he wanted to kick the dog but was holding himself back. He grabbed the flailing dog who was now chanting something over and over in such a fast voice that not even Courage could pick up what he was saying. As Rick took the dog over to the vet finally Courage picked up on what the tiny dog was saying and his heart sank yet again.

"My owners still love me! They're still coming back! I know they are! Please don't take me away! I need to wait for my owners!" He was repeating that over and over again in a hysterical voice. He didn't stop chanting until the steel door slammed shut and the painful silence filled the room again.

The bulldog laughed. "Stupid kid still thought his owners were coming back for him!"

Courage decided he really didn't like the bulldog and pulled away. He sat down in the back of his kennel staring up at the window wondering if he'd ever see outside again. His stomach rumbled loudly and he figuring that he may very well never eat again so he decided to gulp down the disgusting dog food.

End Of Chapter


	20. A Glowing Light

Chapter 20: A Glowing Light

The day quietly wore on as Courage sat huddled in his kennel. It had only grown darker as the sun moved on to the other side of the building. He had tried a few other things to escape these last few hours but nothing worked. He had even pretended to be in pain hoping someone would open the kennel to take a look at him. He had hoped he could make a run for it as soon as they opened the door but nobody came to help him.

Every once in a while the steel door would be opened and a dog would be taken in but nobody had come for Courage yet. They would also bring in new dogs to fill the kennels of the old ones, they looked just as unhappy as ever. These were all, sick, insane, dangerous, or unwanted dogs shunned by their human owners and unwanted by others. This place made Courage feel awful and even more grateful that Muriel had found him all those years ago.

Despite his dislike of the insane bulldog he had decided to talk with him a bit more trying to find out more about this place. From the sound of it there were two other kennel rooms in the building with 'desirable' dogs in them. The one Courage was currently trapped in was reserved for dogs that had no hope of finding new owners or were about to be put down due to illness like he was. They almost never sent people looking for new pets in here. When they did it was only if the person requested an older dog. Nobody wanted dogs that bit at their owners or liked to chew things up for fun...

Without the sunlight the kennels were growing very cold. Courage wondered how they could get away with such appalling conditions like these but then realized that this was the middle of nowhere after all. Nobody cared about Nowhere unless they were a nobody themselves. Who would ever care about a couple of dog's being put down in the middle of nowhere?

Courage was so lost in thought that he didn't hear the soft pattering of paws on the stone floor. He never even heard the door open or the slight commotion that went on down the hall not even a few minutes ago. He nearly jumped three feet into the air when something '_glowing_' passed his kennel.

What on earth was that? Was this place haunted? He almost called out to the bulldog to ask him when the glowing thing passed through yet again. Courage did jump this time when he came face to face with a glowing mirror image of himself.

It was a dog...

The dog was the same breed as himself only it had a strange blue glow that slightly lit up the area around it. It had a scowl on it's face which quickly turned into an expression of relief. It took several seconds for Courage to realize who it was.

"I've finally found you." The glowing dog said with a sigh of relief. "I thought I might have been too late."

The glowing dog looked up at him again and was puzzled by Courage's expression. "What? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"C-Computer?" Courage managed to stutter out. He didn't believe it.

The dog's expression changed from relief to annoyance. "Obviously! How many dogs glow in the dark!"

"Your...your okay..." Courage stuttered out, he couldn't have been happier to see him.

"Hardly." The machine muttered even more annoyed. "I wake up to find myself in a garbage can behind the house, half my programing in scrambles, and your nowhere to be found! I had to run all the way across Nowhere! With no idea where to find this stupid place mind you! I had to hide from nearly a hundred humans, nearly fried in this awful heat, and I still couldn't find you in this place!"

"Well I'm glad you made it, this place is awful. They treat everyone so badly." Courage said quietly.

"As you can see I've managed to find a body of my own. I'm actually glad I could find one of your own breed. The ritual to save you seems to require both users to be of the same species. I can't say for certain though as the ritual has only been done by humans before."

"But what about your real body?" Courage asked.

"Oh, that." Computer said this if he hadn't expected Courage to ask something like that. "I locked it up in an unused closet." He pulled out a key. "I managed to grab it from that janitor person while he was napping."

"And what about me?" Courage asked looking up at the lock on his door.

"That's a problem actually." Computer replied. "That man seems to know all the keys by heart because none of them are labeled and there are a _lot _of them. It's a minor miracle I even managed to find the right key to get this dog."

"You've got to try and find it! I don't know how much time I have before they come to get me!"

"Right." Computer nodded. "I'll be back as soon as I can so just..."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR KENNEL!"

"Of course..." Computer muttered sarcastically. "This never gets easy."

Computer didn't even have time to react before Rick came crashing down the hallway and kicked him to the ground. He tried to sit back up only to have his head smashed back into the ground by the old man. He struggled in vain to escape the grip of the janitor who picked him up and studied him. He obviously found the blue dog as strange.

"Donno what's wrong with you." He mumbled. He poked Computer in the stomach as if it would do something.

Computer was rubbing his muzzle glaring hatefully at the man. Rick only grinned back, he grabbed some keys from his belt and opened Courage's kennel. He tossed Computer in and slammed the bars shut before either of them could react.

"Ugh, I'm getting too old for this." Computer complained. He had landed on his head. He tried to stand back up but Courage nearly tackled him to the floor again.

Courage hugged the machine, happier then anything not be alone in this awful place anymore. It didn't even matter if he was trapped now too, Courage was just happy not to be alone.

"Ack! What are you doing! Get off!" Computer was trying to say but his voice was muffled. He very nearly crashed into the wall when he escaped the dog's grip. Courage couldn't help but laugh at his horrified expression.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Computer yelled sounding rather shocked. "And...and STOP THAT!" He yelled even louder.

"What?" Courage asked.

"That!" Computer growled.

Courage realized his tail had been wagging this whole time and he hadn't even noticed it. He stopped instantly. Computer was giving him such an angry glare that he could only smile sheepishly

"It's...erm...involuntary." He tried to say.

Computer just shook his head as if he were dealing with a bunch of idiots. He took several minutes to survey his surrounding just as Courage had done before. His displeasure only seemed to grow as he realized there was no easy way out of this.

"Well I'm glad your happy that we're both stuck in this place now." Computer said with painful snark.

Courage glared at him. "I'm not! I'm just happy your alright. I thought Eustace might have done you in for good. I...I thought I was going to die here." He felt his ears droop.

Computer's expression lightened for several seconds before he shook his head as if he were being stupid. "Don't worry about it dog. It is mostly my fault Eustace woke up in the first place."

"Mostly?" Courage asked crossing his arms. Computer ignored him and sat down next to him. He seemed to be giving up on trying to find a way out.

"This place doesn't feel right does it?" The machine asked. "It's no wonder you freaked out about being alone in this place."

"Yeah." Courage replied shivering. It was growing colder by the second.

"I need some time to think." Computer said. "I don't know how I'm going to get us out of here with that human lumbering about."

"How about 'we' try to figure out how to get out of here?" Courage asked crossing his arms again.

"Do you have an bright ideas then, twit?" Computer asked mockingly.

Courage gave a defeated sigh. "Just hurry up then. We're going to freeze to death at this rate."

"So I guess this is what cold feels like then?" Computer asked raising a paw up to his face as if it were new to him.

At first Courage didn't understand what Computer meant and then he realized Computer probably didn't feel much heat or cold normally.

"But isn't the function of fur to keep you warm?" He continued.

"Um...well...sort of..." Courage replied.

"What? Am I doing something wrong?" He asked blinking. "Is there like some internal programming that needs to be switched on so the fur starts working properly?"

"Um, we're not machines..."

Computer shook his head again. "You organics make no sense."

End Of Chapter

A/N: Poor Computer doesn't take glomps very well. LOL


	21. The Not So Great Escape

A/N: Hard to believe this story is already over a year old!

Chapter 21: The Not So Great Escape

Nearly an hour passed as both Computer and Courage tried to come up with ways to escape. They had tried to pull on the bars together hoping that it would give out but even then it would not budge. Courage was sitting on the floor trying to warm himself up while Computer on the other hand paced about the room thinking to himself.

"I think I've come up with an idea but it's not a very good one." He said quietly. He turned to the dog and smirked. "And your not going to like it."

"W-what?"

"We're going to wait for them to come and take you. When that stupid human comes around to pick you up we'll rush him and knock him out. While he's down for the count we'll make our escape, easy enough."

He was right that Courage didn't like the idea. "No way! What if it doesn't work? What if he manages to stop both of us? Then what? They'll take me into that room and..."

"I don't see you with any better ideas. You said you already tried to act sick and they still ignored you. This is our best and only chance."

Courage wanted to protest but he knew Computer was right. The only way they were getting out was if somebody opened the door...

Now that he was nervous the day seemed to go by even slower. He was beginning to wonder if they were even going to come for him today since it was getting so late. He paced back and fourth trying to keep himself calm and warm. Computer was now watching the steel door outside, waiting for them to come for their next victim.

Nearly an hour went by and finally Courage gave a startled gasp when the door did open again. It took nearly all his willpower not to panic.

"You ready?" Computer asked.

He nodded in reply. Taking a deep breath he hoped dearly this wouldn't go wrong. Their track record wasn't exactly good at this point...

They both hunkered down ready to tackle Rick when he showed his face. Neither he nor Computer had any idea if Courage really was next on the list but it was better to be ready for the attack then not. Several moments passed and Rick didn't come for them. He didn't even pick up a different dog. Were they packing up for the night?

Computer loosened up, he looked somewhat disappointed. "What are they doing?" He asked walking up to bars to get a look. He jumped back almost instantly as Rick came into view.

Courage had let his guard down as well. Neither of them were ready to attack the old janitor. He swooped in and picked up both dogs before either of them could so much as bite him. He had then both by the scruff of their necks. Courage flailed wildly trying to get the old man to drop him.

Rick laughed, "Heheheh! You two schemers thought you were going to get past me huh?" He glared at Computer. "Donno how you got out but it ain't happening again, not under my watch."

He brought them both over to the vet. Courage couldn't help it, he panicked. His helpless flailing wasn't doing any good and Computer seemed to be at a loss on what to do too. He felt tears fill his eyes as he struggled in vain. Rick noticing his struggle shook him a bit until he finally stopped.

"Which one are we doing first?" Rick asked the vet.

"Well, which one's the sick one? Aren't you supposed to know who's who?" The vet replied.

"Um, well." He brought them both up to his face. "I'm thinking it's the blue one. It ain't normal for them to be all glowy like that."

Computer's expression turned to dismay when he realized what this meant for him. He gave a helpless glance over at Courage.

"Whatever, they're both scheduled so it doesn't really matter if we do the wrong one first." The vet said in a bored tone.

"Uh dog..." Computer said looking nearly as panicked as he was.

Rick handed him over to the vet. He made one feeble attempt to pull himself away but it was no good. Courage could only watch, terrified, as the steel door shut in front of him.

_'No, no, no, no!' _He shouted over and over again in his mind. He had to do something! Anything!

Rick took him back to his kennel and tossed him in. As soon as that awful janitor was gone he began pushing at the bars as hard as he could. He had to get out! He couldn't let this happen!

"What are you doing kid?" The bulldog asked. "You ain't gonna save your friend. Any dog who goes through that door doesn't come back out." He laughed. It only fueled Courage to push harder.

He nearly growled in anger. This wasn't working! He backed himself all the way up against the wall and charged at the bars on all fours. He nearly gave himself a concussion he hit it so hard. The pain wasn't for nothing though as he heard a soft cracking sort of sound near the lock. He looked up to find that the metal between the bar and the lock was giving out.

"Yes!" He cried and backed up to hit the door again.

He steeled himself for the next onslaught of pain and this time the door came crashing open as he rammed into it. He didn't even take the time to stop, he just bolted straight for the metal door. He pushed it open with all his might and was bathed in the bright light...

"There is no way you can't understand me!" He heard Computer yelling. "I wonder how many dogs you've brought in here that can speak English too! How many have you ignored? You humans are all the same! You hear only what you want to hear!"

Courage's eyes adjusted to the light, the room was a sterile white. Three veterinarians were huddled around a metal table. Two were keeping Computer pinned down, who was currently struggling against their grip, the third was preparing the injection.

"Ugh! Let go! You can't do this to me!" He shouted trying desperately to get at least one of his limbs free from their grip.

"SHUT UP!" One of them yelled taking his one free hands and punching Computer as hard as he could. He hit him hard enough to knock the wind out of a full grown human, on a dog it was three times as worse.

"St...stupid humans..." He growled. He seemed to give up as if realizing it was a hopeless struggle. He seemed to accept his fate.

The third vet finally raised up with the syringe in hand. "I won't miss this loudmouth." She said rolling her eyes.

Computer cringed trying to looking away. Courage had thought he just would glare hatefully at his murderers but it seemed that his usual bravado had faltered completely in the face of his own death.

They had just barely gotten the needle into his arm when Courage took that moment to shoot forward and knock the main vet to the ground. He had managed to knock her over before she could actually inject anything into Computer. The syringe went flying across the room as she fell.

"What the hell?" One of the secondary vets asked. They both let go of Computer to help her back up and that was all the machine needed to scramble off the table. He landed next to Courage looking unusually flustered.

"Dog...how did you..." He tried to ask.

"Er, I uh... just used my head." Courage laughed knowing Computer wouldn't understand.

"Maybe I'm just new to this whole needing to be rescued thing but this is seriously cutting it close twit!"

"I think we've got bigger problems to worry about." Courage replied taking several steps backwards. All three vets were now back on their feet and they all had a hateful glare in their eyes. The biggest guy was cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

"Got any ideas?" Courage asked.

"Running would be a great start." Computer answered.

And with that they both split up running in the opposite direction of each other. There wasn't exactly a whole lot of room to run though. It seemed the three vets had more of a grudge on Computer then they did Courage because they all took off after him.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Computer complained, he was just barely keeping ahead of them as all four of them made circles around the room.

Courage clamored up onto the countertop where they kept all the tools. He grabbed one of the large sheets of metal they used to put the tools on and waited for the four of them come running through again.

"A little help would be nice!" Computer yelled as he charged through.

Courage ignored him and waited for the perfect moment. He bashed the sheet down on top of one of the vets knocking him out cold. The two others stopped in their tracks to see what had happened to their companion. They both glared up at Courage who still had the sheet in hand.

The two of them were on him like a pack of wolves, he raised the sheet up to protect himself but it wasn't any good. The female vet grabbed it away while the male knocked him to the floor. He cried out as the man stomped on him. The man got several sharp kicks in before Computer spoke up distracting them.

"Hey! Idiots!" He called out.

They both turned and gasped at the same time. Courage looked up ignoring the intense pain in his side. Computer was holding up a red plastic box with a hazard sign on it.

"I've got used syringes and I know how to use them!" He yelled.

"Hey man! Watch what your doing with those things!" The male vet cried out backing up.

Courage had no idea why they were so afraid of used needles but he used the distraction to trip up the female vet. He then knock her out too with the metal sheet she had dropped on the floor moments ago. The final male vet seemed to lose all his nerve and made a run for the door. Computer jumped out in front of him before he could make his escape.

"Oh no you don't!" He still had the bio-hazard box so the vet was still very much afraid of him.

"P-please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't use that thing!" The man said backing away.

Computer glared at him. "How about you knock yourself out, then you can be like your little friends. I suggest you hit yourself as hard as you hit me too...or else." He brandished the red box.

The guy's eyes widened. "Wha..."

"Alright, I guess you want me to contaminate you then." He threatened to open the box.

"No! Alright, I'll do it!" The man cried. He made his hand into a fist, glanced at the two dogs glaring at him, and then punched himself as hard as he could. He spiraled backward and hit the wall before sinking to the ground.

"Heh, idiots." The machine laughed. He dropped the box and made his way over to the man, Courage jumped off the counter to join him. Computer gave the man a sound kick to make sure he really had knocked himself out.

"Are you alright?" Courage asked.

He scowled angrily. "Dog, I came _this_ close to meeting _your _fate! How do you think I feel? Honestly! I think I'm going to have to start charging you for my help because what I'm getting is _not _worth it!"

"Hey, at least I managed to get here in time." Courage replied.

Computer rolled his eyes. "Well if you weren't such a twit we wouldn't be here in the first place."

"Well, what now?" Courage asked.

"We've still got one problem left..." Computer grumbled looking over at the door.

"The janitor." Courage replied feeling his heart sink.

"This could get messy..." Computer warned.

"Hasn't this _been_ messy?" Courage asked glancing over at the knocked out veterinarians. He was not looking forward to this...

End Of Chapter


	22. Courage's Courage

Chapter 22: Courage's Courage

"I have a feeling our new friend isn't just going to let us waltz out of here." Computer spoke.

Courage couldn't help but to think of the other dogs currently trapped in this place. It wasn't right to just leave them like this...

"Why don't free the other dogs while we're at it?" Courage asked.

Computer groaned. "No, no, no! Save the heroics for when I'm not around!"

"There's no reason not to help them! They don't deserve to be stuck like this!" Courage argued.

Computer sighed. "I see your heart is set, as usual. I can't exactly argue with you glaring at me like that."

"Good!" Courage spoke. "I've got a idea, so listen."

"Can't believe I've seen the day where your telling _me _what to do." He complained. Courage just gave him another angry glare.

"I need you to distract the janitor. I'll get the keys and work on getting everybody out of here. I need as much time as possible since matching up the right key with the right lock is going to take time."

Computer seemed to only grow more annoyed. "Twit! I'm a computer not a punching bag! I've already got more bruises then I'd normally have in a life time and I haven't even been in this body for a day yet!"

"I know! But you've gotta do this! I'll make it up to you later! Please just do this one thing for me!"

Computer placed a paw to his head. "Why did I ever sign up for his? Why couldn't I be a microwave? They never have to deal with these things!"

"Stop complaining! We don't have much time! These guys will probably wake up soon!" Courage replied glancing over at the unconscious veterinarians.

"Alright, alright! Lets get this over with!"

They both exited the room together and found themselves back in the gloomy kennel room. A dead silence filled the room as soon as they entered, every dog had their eyes on them. Computer gave a quick glace over at Courage as though he didn't quite get what was going on, unfortunately he was just as confused.

Finally a tiny, high pitched dog broke the silence, "That pink dog made it back from the Door! He is the messiah!"

Cheers rang out across the room from the all the not so 'sane' dogs. Courage couldn't help but smile, it almost felt like old times.

Computer gave him a wry smile. "I suppose your in your element now aren't you? I'll leave it to you then."

"Alright!" Courage called out to all the dogs. "We're going to try and get all of you out of here so please try and cooperate!"

"Ugh dog! Your doing it wrong!" Computer replied rolling his eyes.

"Listen up you twits! If any of you give us a hard time we're leaving you here and then you can deal with the humans all by yourself!" He pretty much stomped down the hall. "I'm having a _reeeally _bad day so don't get on my bad side."

"Wait! Hold on!" Courage called out to him.

"What?" He asked turning back around. "If I have to play punching bag can I at least get on with it?"

"Where did you find the keys?"

Computer shook his head, irradiated he pointed up. The keys were hanging on the exit door, Courage hadn't noticed it before.

"Anything else in plain sight that you need?" Computer asked dryly.

"Yeah, your ego." Courage growled.

He got another annoyed sigh from Computer. "Making sarcastic quips is my job, twit! You can't have it!"

"Maybe its because I've been hanging around you so long!"

"Oh really? I'd say you could gain some much needed IQ points from hanging around me."

"Don't you have a janitor to be battling?"

"The things I do for your sake!" Computer growled nabbing the keys off the door and tossing them to him. "I suggest you be quick! I don't think our new friend will be happy to see me!"

"Maybe you can snark him to death or something!"

"Oh very funny." Computer grumbled rolling his eyes and with that he exited the room leaving Courage to his work.

He glanced down at ring of keys. There were a lot of them just like Computer had said, he had no idea how he was going to do this in a timely manner. Rather then worry about it he began testing the keys on the very first lock.

"You really are a savior!" The weird looking dog inside said with an even weirder sort of fanaticism.

"I'm just...trying...to do...what's...right..." He said between testing keys. Finally the door opened with a click.

"Thank you savior!" The dog yelled happily, jumping out of his cell. He practically kissed him he was so happy.

"One down." Courage mumbled to himself trying not to think of how many were still left...

End Of Chapter


	23. Man Vs Dog

A/N: Just hit 40 reviews, never thought this would get popular! Some short story huh? I sometimes can't believe people find this story to be awesome enough to be like an actual episode or something. I just keep nitpicking the crap out of it so I can't see it as anything but terrible. Anyway, I don't know if I said anything about this before but I made a TV Tropes page for this story awhile back. I started this story with several Tropes in mind so I felt it was proper to give it it's own page. If you'd like to add to the page feel free to do so as I'd like to expand upon it.

Chapter 23: Man Vs Dog

The janitor was hard at work writing up a report on something at his desk. The main office was completely quiet, nearly everyone had headed home for the night. The sun was hanging low in the sky and bathed the main lobby in a bright gold tint. Computer who had just entered the room cringed, he was not at all looking forward to this. It was somewhat surprising that the usually diligent janitor hadn't heard the commotion not even ten minutes before.

Computer cleared his throat trying to draw the old man's attention. Rick gazed up from his paper and a look of complete shock crossed his face. He obviously couldn't believe that the weird glowing dog he had condemned was still alive.

"I do believe we have a score to settle." Computer said, a small grin crossed his face at the sight of the dumbfounded janitor.

Rick jumped to his feet as his expression of shock changing to that of intense rage. "How did you get out of there!" He yelled.

Computer placed a paw to his chin. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." He replied in a mocking tone. His smug smile only seemed to fuel Rick's rage.

"I'll...I'll...kill you myself!" He screamed jumping over his desk and quickly closing the ground between him and the glowing dog.

Computer made a break for it just barely dodging a tackle from the enraged janitor. He continued to dodge the janitor for several minutes just barely avoiding swift kicks and punches. Every miss seemed to fling the man into even more of a fury.

"I knew there was something wrong with you!" He screamed. He stopped chasing after the glowing dog for a moment to catch his breath.

Computer wanted more then anything to get the heck away from this crazy old man but the twit was still working at the locks and he needed the extra time. He glanced over at the door wishing the dog would hurry up.

Rick continued to rant between strained breaths. "I always knew you dogs were against us humans! They said I was mad but I knew it!"

The man hobbled over to the wall on his right. Computer remained on his toes expecting some kind of trick but it was no trick though. In fact he would have probably preferred it to be a trick.

Rick stopped in front of what looked like an emergency fire kit only instead of saying, 'In Case Of Fire Emergency' on the glass it really said, 'In Case Of Dog Apocalypse'. These people were paranoid from the looks of it and really who could blame them? This was Nowhere after all, a dog apocalypse probably happened once every Wednesday.

He smashed the glass with an elbow and produced an ax from the emergency supplies. He had an absolutely devilish glint in his eyes as he glared down at the glowing dog. "Bet your their leader! If I take you out they won't think to oppose me anymore!" He raised the ax high into the air.

Computer took several steps backward completely dismayed at the janitor's new attempt to kill him. "Um...I don't suppose maybe we could, you know, talk this out or something?" He asked helplessly as the janitor closed in on him.

Rick swung the ax down on Computer and the machine made a run for it. "I didn't think so." He said avoiding another swing of the ax.

"WHY WON'T YOU HOLD STILL!" The man screamed as he and the dog weaved between the office desks.

"Because dying horribly was NOT on my list of things to do today!" Computer yelled back knowing fully well the man wouldn't care about anything he said.

The machine ducked as the janitor swung the ax again. He managed to dodge that swing but then he felt a sharp pain at the tip of his ear, he felt something warm begin to ooze out of the afflicted area. The man had managed to graze the tip of one of his dog ears and cut a small chunk of it off. He tumbled out of the way and as soon as he made some distance from the man again he placed a paw to the afflicted area.

"Blood?" He muttered glancing down at his paw. He was not accustomed to organic functions like bleeding or even pain so the injury came as a bit of a shock. He had survival instincts just like any other sentient being but up until that moment he never understood why organic creatures were so keen on avoiding messy ends.

"ARAAAGGHHH!" The janitor yelled once more upon the machine. Sparks shot out of the floor as the blade missed the glowing dog yet again.

Computer continued to run, this organic body of his was starting to tire out badly. He glanced over at the metal door hoping dearly that Courage would show himself soon. He cursed that stupid twit for taking so long.

"I bet your radioactive because your all glowy like that!" The janitor yelled. "Bet I've got cancer from having to handle a mutant like you!"

"Actually I'd say it's radioactive rabies and that's much _worse_." Computer joked trying to annoy his tormentor.

Their little battle went on for several more minutes. Rick could not gain an upper hand against the dog and Computer could do nothing but scramble out of the way of any blow focused on him.

Finally after dodging the old man several more times he found himself needing a moment to catch his breath. He swung behind a desk hoping it would give him cover for at least a few seconds. He didn't know how long he could keep this up but if he didn't he'd soon be finding himself without a head. Knowing all too well that he couldn't remain still for more then a few seconds he raced out from behind the desk.

Rick was still right on top of him. The fight seemed to continue on into forever, Rick himself was obviously wearing down too. Courage still hadn't freed all the dogs and Rick was getting desperate to put an end to his radioactive menace.

Computer came to a halt when Rick suddenly gave up the chase. He glared up at the old man who was panting with exhaustion but had an evil gleam in his eyes. He had obviously come up with something but Computer wasn't sure what.

The old man grabbed a decoration off one of the desks and let it drop to the floor. It smashed into a thousand pieces and with that its contents came rolling out across the floor. A thousand tiny metal marbles were quickly covering a large area of the floor. They would caused no problem from a full grown human but for a dog his size he could no longer run or even walk across the floor without slipping on the metal balls. Rick raised his ax and ran at him with a renewed vigor.

Slipping or not Computer was not going to wait around to have his head chopped off and tried to make has way across the marble covered floor. This task was nearly impossible, it didn't matter if he walked on two feet or four he could hardly get anywhere without marbles slipping through his paws tripping him up. He was seriously starting to think these stupid things were intentionally made to trip up dogs or at the very least make him angry. Rick was gaining on him and it seemed like whenever he found his footing he'd quickly trip again.

"Not good...really not good..." He muttered growing panicked as Rick came barreling down upon him. He squeezed his eyes shut as the janitor swung the ax as if it were a golf club.

The ax stuck him in his side and he was sent flying. He hit the wall beside him and was temporarily dazed. The screaming pain in his side brought him back to reality after several seconds of nearly blacking out. He opened his eyes and blinked painfully down at his side to find a massive gash were the ax had stuck him. He tried to stand back up, at least on all fours, but found the task impossible and collapsed into a heap. He did not know if the wound was fatal or not as he had little information on organic injuries but he was bleeding badly and even he knew that was never a good sign.

He glanced up to find the janitor with his mouth hanging open like he couldn't believe he actually hit the odd dog. His temporary daze quickly cleared though as he raised the ax again to deliver the final blow. Pain or no pain Computer knew if he didn't move he'd soon have more then his side split open and even though it hurt a lot he forced himself up and made a break for it.

The man let out a strangled cry and went after him, it felt like this chase would never end. Adrenaline, or whatever organics called it, was all that was keeping the machine in this pain wracked body moving. His mind started to focus more on not dying horribly and less on the sharp pain coming from the places Rick had managed to hit.

"What is wrong with this freak?" The man yelled now swinging his ax indiscriminately as though hitting air would somehow hit the dog he couldn't seem to kill.

Computer was steering clear of the marble area but that significantly limited his running space. His legs didn't feel like they wanted to move at times but he forced them through sheer force of will. Rick let out an almost inhuman scream and swung his ax again, he was nowhere near the dog but he swung it anyway. His frustration was becoming so acute Computer almost hoped the old man would have a heart attack or something.

There was a loud thunk sound as the ax sunk into something and Computer turned around to see what had happened. Rick, rather stupidly, swung the ax into a desk and now it was stuck imbedded into the wood. The old man let out a cry and tried to pull the ax free but he just didn't have the strength to pull it out.

Computer almost let out a sigh of relief hoping this would be the end of the ax problem. Rick would still attack him of course but at least he wouldn't have to worry about having his head chopped off. He wanted to laugh at the old man's feeble attempts to pull the thing out but found himself too tired for even that.

The old man gave one final pull on the ax and much to both his and the dog's surprise the shaft separated itself from the metal. Rick now held a nearly useless stick in his hands and Computer almost laughed at his improving luck. Rick could try to bludgeon him to death with the stick of course but he already couldn't catch the dog so keeping him in one place long enough to smash his face in wasn't exactly an option.

Realizing just how useless the thing was he dropped the stick and charged Computer yet again. He went at him bare handed as though he were ready to strangle him. His face was absolutely red with rage.

Computer dodged him as easily as ever. He wished the fool would just give up now, he was tried of this silly charade. "Aren't you done yet?" He asked. He was utterly shocked at just how exhausted his own voice sound.

"I'll be done when you and your worthless followers are dead!" The janitor said and raised his hand as if to strike him but at that very moment he looked away.

Rick's attention seemed to have been drawn elsewhere. Computer felt his heart sink when he realized what it was. Over by the kennel door a long line of freed dogs were walking single file into another part of the building. Rick now knew what they were up to and he was trembling with rage.

"Good for nothing monsters!" The old man screamed racing forward. His attempt to catch them was hindered though...

Computer had a hold on his pants leg and pulled with all his might. "Oh no...you...don't!" He growled.

"Goddamned mutt!" He screamed whirling around and kicking him with his free leg. His attention now averted it seemed like the old man wanted to finish the job killing Computer now instead of going after the other dogs. He bent over, arms out to strangle him.

Computer thinking as fast as he could reached over and grabbed the stick Rick had dropped not moments ago. Remembering all those stupid videos he'd seen online with humans doing idiotic things to one another he took the stick and smashed the janitor between the legs. Just like he'd seen online the man let out a high pitched yelp and fell to his knees.

Computer stunned for several seconds after that actually working gave a wry smile. "I see you humans do have a weak spot after all. I'll have to keep that in mind next time."

He still held the stick up in the air like a baseball bat. He had half the mind to smash the old man's face in with it like he would have done to him. He wanted the old fool to feel the same pain he was currently experiencing but then decided he wasn't going to be as cruel as this awful human. He wasn't going to allow himself to sink as low as these disgusting humans.

Dropping the stick and leaving the janitor to sob like a little girl he quickly exited the room. With the excitement of their chase fading he was becoming more and more aware of the pain in his side. He was still bleeding fairly badly, he didn't know how much blood an organic creature could lose but he was still alive and he intended to keep it that way.

End Of Chapter


	24. Round Two

Chapter 24: Round Two

"Twit, what on earth are you doing?" Computer called down the hall toward the group of dogs. The twit had led all the dogs from the kennel side of the building and was leading them right into another. That was not the way out for goodness sake!

Courage tried to push his way out of the crowd and join Computer but the dogs who found him as 'savior' wouldn't stop clustering around him and made the task impossible. Giving up he instead yelled down the hall to him.

"One of the dog's told me they have a garage where they keep a van to catch animals in! We're going to hijack it to get out of here!" He cried.

"That's a nice plan and all but I seriously doubt our little friend is going to be down for the count that long!" Computer yelled back.

"Keep distracting him then!"

"Ah twit I'm nearly out of commission over here!" He cried back trying to point out the fact he was bleeding all over the place. He knew the dog couldn't see him or the condition he was in but he seriously doubted he could go for another round with that awful man.

"Just keep it up for a little bit longer!" Courage replied. What else could they do?

Computer shook his head having expected such an answer, rather then argue he decided he'd continue to some buy time. He made his way back into the other room wanting to get that old fool tied up or something before he recovered. He almost regretted deciding not to knock the old man out.

"I swear that dog is going to be the end of me." He complained placing a paw against his injury. He attempted in vain to try and stem off the bleeding. "If I don't get this to stop soon I'm going to..." His complaint was cut short when he looked up...

He'd been so distracted by his wound that he hadn't noticed what was right in front of him. He found himself staring at the end of a silver barrel. It took several seconds for him to figure out what he was looking at.

"S-Shotgun?" He gasped.

At the other end of the shotgun was a _very _happy looking janitor. He had recovered far faster then Computer had thought and even worse he had found the time to grab a shotgun from somewhere. Given the paranoia of these people it wasn't surprising they'd be touting guns around here.

Computer simply shook his head continuing to stare down the barrel of the gun. "A shotgun? Seriously? You have _got_ to be kidding me! A shotgun! What is _wrong_ with you people?" He found himself backed up against the door he had just come out of.

The janitor continued to menace him as if savoring these final moments. "Time to die mutant! Any last words before I blow your brains out?"

Computer found himself reaching for the doorknob. He knew it wouldn't help much but if he could just get a little bit of distance between him and the janitor he at least wouldn't be looking down the barrel of the shotgun.

"Well?" The janitor yelled poking the gun into his forehead.

"Yes well, hope I don't see you again loser!" He replied waving a paw and opening the door slipping through it.

As soon as he was on the other side a bang rang out and he felt a bullet just barely miss the side of his head. A circular bullet hole in the door was a testament to just how close the miss had come. The glowing dog didn't stand around waiting for the next bullet hole to be made, he rushed down the hall as fast as he could just as another bang rang out. The janitor still thought he was behind the door and was still trying to hit him.

Computer toppled into the garage getting several odd looks from the dogs. He slammed the door shut knowing the janitor would be here within seconds. He whipped around trying to find Courage among the crowd. "We need to go _NOW! _The old guy is packing! He is _not _messing around." He gasped out, exhausted and breathing heavily. The limbs of this dog body of his were becoming like stone and didn't want to respond.

Several dogs gasped and a few others backed away as though the old janitor would come bursting in at any second. One of the dogs cried out that they needed to block the door off and on his orders they all grabbed whatever they could and piled it in front of the door. A mountain of boxes, tools, and other odds and ends now stood between the janitor and his prey, they were safe for the time being.

Computer sighed with relief now that he wasn't in danger of being cut in half or blown to pieces. He was going to have to give that twit a nice long lecture for all the awful things he just put him through. He looked over at the van they were hijacking, it was normally used to catch stray animals out on the streets and it looked rather ominous with its metal bar windows. Several dogs were already inside and helping their companions climb into the back. They had tossed out whatever was in the back to make room for everybody, steel cages and medical equipment lay forgotten on the floor.

There was a bang on the door as the janitor tried to get in, he could be heard cursing loudly as he threw all his weight up against the door. His presence only seemed to make the dogs move faster as they climbed into the back of the van. Several bangs made them jump as the old man tried to use his gun on the door, the blockade could not be so easily removed though.

Computer stood there, watching the frantic animals. Finally he found Courage who was helping keep things as orderly as possible while loading the dogs in. As he watched the twit he remembered something he had almost forgotten and felt his dog stomach drop at what he would need to do. How he had almost forgotten he didn't know.

He made his way over to the dog, "Twit, I almost forgot something!"

Courage was telling the dogs to get into a line and wait their turn to board, he turned to Computer looking exhausted. "Uh, what?" He asked.

"Look, when I came here to find you I brought the bag along with all our stuff for the trip in it. I left it in the bushes up at the front of the building thinking we'd just pull a standard escapade but obviously things didn't work out that way. I need to go get it before we leave."

Courage nodded apprehensively. "The janitor's busy with the door." He said looking over at their barricade. The janitors frantic attempts to get inside could still be heard. "It should be safe for you."

"Alright, I'll sneak around the building and grab it. There's no way he'll notice but make sure not to drive off without me or something."

A small smile formed on Courage's face. "I need your help with this, it's not like I'm going to go drive off to the mountain and save myself without you."

"And you'd do well to remember that. You already owe me dearly for putting up with this madness."

"Well I hope you..." Courage began but his smile faded almost instantly as his eyes fell upon the giant gash Computer was now sporting. "Your..."

Computer shook his head. "Don't worry about it. We'll deal with that as soon as we're out of this nightmare."

Nearly all the dogs were loaded into the van now and not wanting to waste anymore time Computer made his way out the garage opening and across the side of the building. Not a single person could be seen and he was grateful for that. As much as he hated to admit it he was starting to appreciate Courage's ability to put up with this sort of thing.

End Of Chapter


	25. Round Three

Chapter 25: Round Three

Computer made his way across the side of the building, trying to keep an eye on the garage door. The last thing he needed was to be left behind, left for the janitor's wrath. Courage wouldn't leave without him of course but the dogs were starting to grow more and more panicked as the janitor's attempts to get to them grew more frantic. He could still hear the man's angry cursing echoing through the open windows as he passed them.

An occasional car would pass the building but aside from that the place was deserted, this part of town seemed to be dead once the work hours were over with. The sun was now connected to the horizon creating huge shadows out of everything and leaving the landscape tinted gold. Off in the distance clouds were starting to build up signaling another storm would be on its way.

Computer instinctively flinched when another bang rang out from inside the building. He didn't think that the janitor had gotten through their barricade but hoped that he was just trying the gun on the door again. If he had somehow gotten through...well, he didn't want to think about that.

Another bang rang out echoing through the building. Loud cursing from the janitor also echoed through the building confirming that he had not gotten through. Despite this, not even seven seconds later, there was the squealing of tires and the van came shooting out of the garage with a frightened dog at the helm. It seemed someone had finally panicked thinking the janitor was getting through.

Unsure of what to do Computer raced over to the bush where he had hid the bag. The van was quickly getting too far away for him to possibly catch up and now that gone the janitor wouldn't be focused on finding a way into the garage. If that man were to find him again...well he didn't want to think about it. He didn't care if he had to go hide somewhere in town until Courage could find him again, he just wanted to put as much distance between him and this insane human as possible.

There was a loud crash as the janitor came bounding out of the building. He looked as if he were planning on chasing the van down on foot. He might have done just that if the glow of Computer's unnatural fur hadn't caught his eye. He slowly turned toward the glowing dog with a grin on his face that clearly screamed, 'your in for it now!'.

Computer glanced around, unsure of what to do. All he had on him was the bag which barely weighed a thing. With the van nearly a block down the street now he had no hope of chasing it down and especially not with the gun crazy janitor firing at him...

"Looks like your little friends abandoned you." The janitor laughed, slowly raising the shotgun and aiming. He was clearly trying to savor his victory, sure he had lost the rest of the dogs but at least he'd be getting his revenge on the one that had caused him so very many problems.

Computer took a step back, once again staring down the barrel of a shotgun. A horrible realization fell over him as it became apparent he had no hope of getting out of this one. Running wouldn't help now, the janitor simply had too clear of a shot right now even if he _did _have a horrible aim.

"Buh-Bye..." The janitor growled through grit teeth.

Computer cringed expecting the sound of a bang and probably a whole lot of pain but neither came, instead he picked up the sound of a soft click. Opening his eyes he found the janitor looking just as bewildered as he did. The realization struck them both at the same time. He had run out of ammo and hadn't even realized it...The cry of pure rage the janitor bellowed could probably have been heard halfway across Nowhere.

Computer wasted no time to make a run for it, unfortunately his escape didn't last very long. The janitor ran forward, easily catching up with the exhausted machine. He jumped, landing right on top of his glowing rival. With one arm pinning him to the ground and the other fumbling around in his pockets extra ammo, Computer was left desperately trying to wrestle out of his grip.

Struggling against the weight of a full grown human, Computer was growing more and more frustrated by the second. He managed to free one of his legs and began kicking the janitor with all this might.

"Why...won't...you...give...up!" Computer growled between kicks.

His blows didn't deter the man at all, he was still fumbling around in his pockets for the ammo. Trapped within a life or death situation Computer decided to do something he would have never 'lowered' himself into doing not even thirty minutes before. His dignity and his desire not to act like some sort of common animal would mean nothing if his head was splattered across the floor.

Stifling his own inner protests at the idea of doing something so uncouth he bit down hard on the janitor's arm. He cringed at the revolting taste filling his mouth but ignored it to the best of his abilities. Thankfully it had the desired effect as the man let out a scream of pain and flung the glowing dog several feet trying to get him off his arm.

With his opening secured Computer made a mad dash down the road. The van was growing farther and farther away, he had no hope of catching up with it but he ran anyway. He was finding reserves of strength he didn't even know organic creatures had. He felt like laying down and passing out, yes, but somehow he was finding the energy to keep running.

_**BANG **_

A shot rang out and he felt a fiery warmth just barely graze his fur, even now the janitor wasn't giving up. He didn't even take the time to glance back knowing that the man was already aiming another shot. Another bang filled the air and this time the bullet hit the gravel several feet in front of him. If he didn't get away soon the janitor would eventually get a lucky shot...

The sudden squealing of tires caught Computer off guard. Much to his utter relief the van was turning around several blocks ahead of him. Courage must have finally gotten whoever was driving the van to turn around and come back. He was far too relieved at the moment to be angry with them for leaving him in the first place.

His relief was cut short however as another loud bang rang out and this time a burning pain shot up his leg. He tripped and nearly fell flat on his face. Fighting back a groan he glanced down at his leg. The bullet had thankfully only grazed him leaving the leg bleeding but functional. Glaring upward he found the janitor aiming yet another shot at him despite the great amount of distance between them.

Worried that the janitor might score another hit on him now that he wasn't running he tried to stand up but found the pain almost unbearable. He collapsed once more, he couldn't possibly run like this. Another bang rang out signaling another bullet on the way.

At that very moment the van came screaming past him, pulling on the brakes as soon as it was in front of him. This set up a barricade between him and the gun toting janitor, the bullet he had fired bounced harmlessly off the metal exterior.

The back doors to the van slammed open and he limped over to it. Several dogs stood there waiting to help him up and he gratefully took up their assistance. The inside was cramped with dogs but they made room for him none the less.

Yet another shot was fired as the doors were being shut and once again it bounced harmlessly off the exterior. Several dogs sneered at his feeble attempt to harm them and a few began to growl.

"Sorry we're late." A female dog said to him in a joking tone. He was far too tired to make a sarcastic quip back.

There was a loud ringing in his ears making it difficult to concentrate. In fact it was so hard to concentrate that it felt like the world was beginning to grow farther and farther away from him. His vision refused to stop blurring either.

The van began to speed off once again and they were quickly making distance between them and the deranged veterinarian office. Computer couldn't have been happier in his life, the nightmare was finally over. Through the backdoor window he caught one final glimpse of the janitor screaming in rage.

He smiled.

End Of Chapter


	26. Misfits

Chapter 26: Misfits

Courage sighed with relief as the van sped off once again. He knew he'd never hear the end of it from Computer but at least he got back in time. He'd been incredibly shocked when the dog up front had panicked and hit the gas leaving Computer behind. He had forced his way to the front of the van and tried to get the frightened dog to turn around. It had taken a lot of convincing but the help of another dog who had decided to help him he did manage to get the frightened dog to turn around.

"Thanks for that." Courage muttered to the dog who had helped him.

"No problem!" She said with a smile. She had an air of authority to her unlike the other dogs.

Courage felt a sharp poke in his side and he whirled around to see who was bothering him. He was met with two very angry glowing blue eyes.

"YOU!" Computer growled poking him in the chest. "Ever since I've started _proactively_ helping you nothing but horrible things have happened to me! I've fallen down stairs, gotten a mallet to the head, been kicked, punched, nearly _euthanized_, chased down with an ax, and last but _certainly _not least _nearly _had my brains blown out!"

Courage gave him a weak smile, "It's...a um...occupational hazard?" He said with a sheepish laugh.

That obviously seemed to double Computer's anger. He opened his mouth as if to continue yelling but whatever it was he was going to say never came out. A vacant expression fell over his face and he placed a paw to his head.

"Computer?" Courage asked weakly. He was becoming very aware of the various injuries Computer had accumulated over their botched escape attempt.

The machine teetered there for several seconds before collapsing without another word. Several dogs gasped and Courage felt his insides go numb with fear. He fell beside Computer, unsure of what to do. The glowing dog did not stir as he laid a paw on him. Panic was quickly beginning to overtaking him.

He should have never had Computer distract the janitor! He wasn't accustom to evading enemies like that! How could he have been so stupid!

As desperate panic began to envelop him another dog knelt down beside him. It was a female dog who helped him before! Wordlessly she assessed Computer's injuries with a stern expression. Courage held his breath hoping she knew what she was doing.

"He's lost quite a bit of blood." She said. She was keeping calm unlike him. "But so long as we can get him to stop bleeding he should be fine. He'll be hurting quite a bit yes, but it won't be life threatening."

"W-wha?" Courage stuttered. How could she possibly be so sure of that?

She grinned as if she got that a lot. "I'm a veterinarian myself."

Courage blinked. He could hardly believe what she was saying. Dogs didn't normally take up human professions and if so what was she doing being locked up in a pound? Well, he wasn't in a position to question her and so he decided to go along with her judgment.

"What can we do to help him?" He asked her.

"I need something to bandage these wounds up." She replied. She had her paws pressed against one of his worst injuries trying to stem off the bleeding.

Courage glanced around painfully aware of how little there was to use in the van. They had thrown out nearly everything to make room for everyone and admittedly they _had_ thrown out a first aid kit...

"I can give you this." A large dog said pulling off his ratty old shirt. Courage blinked up at him, unsure of what to think.

Indeed, some of the dogs were wearing clothes like normal humans. Courage was used to this somewhat having met several dogs trying to live like humans before. It was considered unnatural for them to do so by most people and even some other animals who lived like humans as well. It honestly made sense that they would be locked up for going without owners and trying to live like normal people.

Several more dogs stepped forward and offered their clothing to use as makeshift bandaging for Computer's injuries. They were obviously grateful to the two dogs that had saved their lives and giving up their clothes was hardly proper payment.

"Alright, almost done." The girl dog said several minutes later. She was ripping apart the next shirt given to her. She tied it around the injured dog masterfully.

With the final bandage in place Computer was now supposedly safe. He still looked like a mess but at least he wasn't in danger of bleeding out now. Courage moved him over to the side of the van where he could properly rest without being trampled on. It was still cramped but at least he wasn't directly in the way of anybody.

A single glowing eye opened and fell dully on Courage. "Just what...exactly is...going..." He began, his voice trailing off as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"He should be alright now." The female dog assured him quietly. "He just needs some rest."

With little else to do Courage struck up a conversation with the veterinarian dog. Like he suspected she had been locked up for not having an owner. She came to Nowhere looking for work after hearing they needed a new veterinarian. As soon as she walked in they threw her in a cage.

Some of the other dogs broke in on the conversation as well. It seemed like a lot of them had been locked up for all the same reasons. Upon being found without a human owner they were captured and locked up too. They were either to be 'reformed' or put down if nobody wanted them.

Of course some of the dogs were put there after being abandoned by their owners as well. Not all of them wanted to live without an owner or act like a human. Some were simply bad behaved and thus unwanted. Most of these kind of dogs had been put on 'death row' like Courage and thus he had seen more of them first before finally escaping his cage and rescuing Computer.

"Well, we're really glad you got us out of there." One of the dogs said.

"Yeah, we'd really be in a bad place if you hadn't come along." Another replied.

"He's our savior!" One of the tiny dogs piped in. He was of course one of the few that viewed him with a certain fanaticism.

"So why exactly were you and your friend locked up?" The female dog asked.

Courage grinned sheepishly. "Well...it's a long story..."

End Of Chapter


	27. Comeuppance

Chapter 27: Comeuppance

"I'm sick." Courage began. He was trying to think up a way to tell his story without bringing up all the weirdness that went along with it. "My owners took me in to have me put down because of it."

"Sick huh?" The female dog replied. "You do look a bit uh...run down."

"Yeah." Courage replied with a sad nod. He glanced over at Computer. "He's an old friend. When he heard about what they were going to do to me he went to find me and get me out of there."

It was only a half truth but he couldn't really tell them that his Computer was more or less alive and was currently controlling the glowing dog before them. He also wasn't going need to explain where they were trying to go and why.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked with a surprising amount of sympathy.

"I'm afraid not." Courage said shaking his head weakly. "I don't have much time left but I'm still grateful for what he did for me besides, we've managed to save more then a few lives today." He didn't enjoy lying like this but there wasn't much else he could do.

The other dogs seemed just as shocked to hear that the one who saved them was dying. He didn't know what to tell them but he still held his head high like he wasn't afraid of what was coming. He was glad that very soon he'd be saved for real. That this little act he had to put on wasn't going to be the real thing.

About an hour or so passed as they talked. Night had fully fallen by then and a powerful storm was lighting up the sky in the distance, in a few hours Nowhere would be getting the full force of it. Computer hadn't stirred at all since being moved to his own corner to rest, the female dog was still monitoring him like a hawk.

Courage sighed and placed a paw against his chest. The events of today had ignited an old spark in him that he thought had gone out for good. He had felt better today then he had in months, he had found reserves of energy that he thought his illness had snuffed out for good. He was more then just a little exhausted now but at least he had gotten through the day without his strength giving out.

He was grateful that he had managed to avoid an attack during their escape. It was rare for him to go without one at least once a day now. If he had gotten one during their escape he would have been doomed. It was all but a miracle that everything had worked out in the end...well almost everything. He glanced over at Computer again and cringed. He still felt guilty for getting him into this mess.

It was only a matter of time before the next attack would hit but he hoped it would be just a little longer until then. Sighing sadly he let his head rest on the cold metal wall. He didn't want to experience any more of that awful pain but what else could he do except endure it? He found himself shivering again knowing that it was only a matter of time before he would have to go through that all over again.

The sound of a painful groan pulled him out of his thoughts. Computer sat up with a paw pressed to his head. He winced in pain and gazed down at his makeshift bandaging.

"Are you alright?" Courage asked.

"Not really." The machine spoke weakly. "Feels more like I've been hit by a truck."

The female dog spoke up. "Glad to see your still with us."

Computer's eyes narrowed. "Just who are you exactly?" He asked as though he didn't trust her already.

"The dog who's saved your life." She replied ignoring his hostility. "Courage here helped out a bit."

The glowing dog placed a paw against his head again. He seemed to be having trouble keeping focused. He made a feeble attempt to stand up but simply collapsed again.

"Ugh, I don't suppose you two know where we're going?" He asked the both of them ignoring his own weakness.

Come to think of it Courage never did ask where they were going. It hasn't even crossed his mind. Where would a bunch of unwanted dogs even go?

"Do you know where we're going?" He asked his new friend.

She shook her head and then called out to driver. "Hey, where are planning on going?"

"I was just going to keep on driving until this thing runs out of gas. We'll probably hit the next town by then." The dog at the wheel replied.

Computer shook his head wearily. "Me and him need to stay in Nowhere." He pointed to Courage. "We've got a bus we need to catch tomorrow."

"That ain't a good idea." The driver responded. "Those guys are gonna be looking for us now and if they catch you two running around they'll lock you back up, or worse."

"Hmm well shouldn't we be getting near the Nowhere Forest right about now?" Computer asked. "We could hide out there for the night."

Courage felt his stomach lurch. "We can't hide in there!" He yelped.

"Yes, yes, I know a lot of supernatural creatures make their home in there." Computer replied rolling his eyes. "But after what we've dealt with today I seriously doubt whatever might be hiding in there could possibly be a match for us."

"You don't understand!" Courage replied, unable to stop himself from shaking. He was terrified of that place, he couldn't even remember how many times he had saved Eustace and Muriel from something that had come from that place. He had been in there quite a few times because of it and it was not a pleasant place to be.

"I've read all your silly little memoirs, twit." Computer went on, an arrogance sneer falling across his face. "There isn't a thing in that stupid forest I don't know about or can't deal with. I'd rather risk it with whatever is in there then with those awful humans again."

"But...but..." Courage stuttered. He knew Computer had already made up his mind.

"Oh don't be such a scaredy twit!" He spat.

"Alright, alright! We'll hide in the forest!" Courage finally yelled giving up.

They said no more as the van turned to get closer to the forest, both angry and refusing to acknowledge one another. Courage decided to chat with the female dog again while Computer kept to his corner, arms crossed, glaring hatefully at the two of them.

By the time they pulled up to entrance of the forest the storm was now nearly overhead. Rumbles of thunder shook the ground and near constant lightning was the only thing illuminating their dark surroundings. Courage shook his head growing even more angry with Computer, if they didn't find shelter somewhere in the forest they were going to get rained on. He hopped out of the van and felt a shiver run down his spine. The dark silhouette of the forest loomed before him.

He glanced down feeling grass touch his feet. The barren soil of Nowhere quickly gave way to the grass that grew in the forest which marked the limits between the two. There were places all over Nowhere where life somehow managed to find a way to grow even in such harsh conditions. None of it however were like Nowhere Forest which seemed to have some unearthly power behind it allowing it to grow in a land were most things withered away.

"Ack! I don't need your help!" Computer shouted angrily catching Courage's attention.

He turned around to find the female dog trying to help Computer out of the van. She had her paw outstretched but Computer was turning up his nose at her help. It was as if he wasn't going to allow his dignity to be tarnished any further.

"Just shut up and give me your hand!" She said growing annoyed with his antics. "Your still hurt and you can hardly walk! There's no need to give me a hard time, I'm just trying to help you!"

"I'm fine! I don't need anyone's help! Especially not _yours_!" He spat out cynically.

"I saved your life! Can't you be just a little more grateful?" She asked.

"I would have been fine without your help!"

"No you wouldn't! You would have bled out right then and there!"

"I said I don't need your help!"

Sighing she relented and backed off, Computer glaring at her the whole way. He raised a foot to help himself down, wincing in pain before falling off the back of the van and landing on his face.

"I tried." She growled rolling her eyes.

He sat up rubbing his muzzle painfully. He slowly got to his feet and limped forward holding his head high as if to preserve what little dignity he had left.

Courage would have tried to help but he knew he would have only gotten yelled at too. Computer wasn't about to admit he needed any help much less take up the offer for some.

The van's engine started back up again, they all said their goodbyes and then the van sped off into the darkness. It's lights gleaming for a little while until that too was swallowed up. Courage's new friend hadn't gotten back in the van and now stood there with them, Computer's glowing form being the only source of light between them.

"Well, that's the end of that." She spoke stretching her arms. "It feels good to be out of that cramped van."

"Whatever." Computer muttered to himself. He still seemed to be completely unaccepting of her.

"Heh, your friend's a bit of a jerk isn't he?" She whispered to Courage with a small smile.

Courage had to admit he liked the way she smiled at him. It was strangely comforting. She wasn't like Muriel but she was kind to him anyway, he was so used to everyone being instantly hostile to him he almost couldn't believe it.

"Excuse me!" Computer growled stepping forward.

"I said that your a bit of an ass." She replied laughing.

She was saying all this in good humor but Computer wasn't having any of it. He opened his mouth to fire off an insult torpedo but before he could so much as speak a word Courage jumped in front of him and clamped his muzzle down.

"Let's not fight please!" He interjected, ignoring the hateful glare from Computer.

The female dog placed her paws against her hips, rising an eyebrow. "Well he started it." She was still trying to playfully incite Computer's anger.

Courage laughed sheepishly. "Look, he'll throw an entire encyclopedia worth of insults at you if you give him the chance and I, uh, don't want to be here all night. Ehehehe..."

Computer looked ready to kill him.

"Well I've got a pretty colorful vocabulary myself." She replied grinning mischievously at Computer. "Wanna go at it _friend_?"

"RMFH!"

Courage was still holding his mouth shut...

"_Enough_!"Courage yelled. "I'm not going to let you two fight!"

"I'm just joking." She laughed. "I almost feel bad for your friend. He can't take a joke! I mean after all, nobody acts this stuck up unless they've got a _ton_ of insecurities."

Computer wrestled himself out of Courage's grip. "What! I do not! Your all just a bunch of twits and I have nothing to do with it" He said crossed his arms.

"You know what they say, bullies only bully to feel better about themselves."

"Bah! You don't even know what your talking about!" He waved a paw dismissively.

"Let me guess, you've had owners like Courage too right?"

"In a sense yes."

Courage blinked. What was she trying to get at?

"How many exactly."

"A few but that's not any of your business."

"Hmm well, I bet a bunch of them treated you really badly and now you're taking it out on everybody else. This is practically common knowledge you know. Unpleasant people tend to become that way after going through the same sort of things."

Computer's eyes narrowed. "Hmph! Lie all you want but it isn't true!" He growled.

"If that's the case then why does it anger you so badly? Hmm?"

"It doesn't! Your trying to find something that isn't there! I just..." He seemed at a loss of words. As if he never expected anyone to say something like this.

"If there was nothing there it wouldn't bother you in the first place."

Computer shook his head. "I'm far too tired to deal with this and don't even _have _to deal with this. Keep making up as many stupid lies as you like but I'm not listening anymore!" Whipping around angrily he limped off into the forest.

"I suggest you be careful!" She called out to him. "If you go in there you're going to have to confront some things you'd much rather not!"

He wasn't listening, his glowing form slowly vanished into the trees.

"You better go after him." She murmured quietly to Courage.

"Would you like to come with us?" He asked, desperately hopping she would stay with him. He loved how easily she put Computer off his game like that, he wished he could do that as easily. To be honest he'd much rather be going up to the mountain with her and he'd much rather have it be her saving his life...

She waved a paw apprehensively. "Nah, I've got a few places I need to be. Now that I'm not locked up in a cage I can get back to the things I was doing before. It's been nice to meet you though, your friend is pretty fun too."

Courage felt his heart sink. His sadness must have shown.

"Maybe I'll see you around?" She asked.

'Y-yeah." Courage replied nodding sadly.

And with that she walked out into the darkness. He wanted to watch her for as long as he could but a bolt of lightning lit the sky up and she seemed to vanish in the flash. He squinted as hard as he could trying to find her but try as he might he couldn't see her anymore...

End Of Chapter


	28. Out Of The Frying Pan

Chapter 28: Out Of The Frying Pan

Courage blindly made his way through the forest. He found himself tripping over outstretched roots and anything else that could possibly catch itself on his feet. He could hardly see an inch in front of him and for all he knew he could be walking right into the jaws of some monster and would never even know it.

The wind was picking up now and even though the rain hadn't started pouring he was still being whipped by branches blowing fiercely in the wind. He was growing more and more furious with Computer for making him come to this awful place. He cursed under his breath as another branch whipped him in the face. His anger was starting to getting the better of him.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave Computer to his fate he finally caught a glimpse of the machine's glowing form not too far off in the distance. Stifling his anger he used the light to guide him through the ever thickening growth of trees.

"Hey!" He cried out over a gust of wind.

Computer turned, a sneer fell across his face. "I see you've come crawling back."

Courage felt his anger explode at Computer's snide remark. He clenched his fist and said nothing as he desperately tried to keep his cool.

"Here I was thinking you had gone and run off with your _real _friend because I'm _sure_ she knows how to save your worthless hide." He was glaring down hatefully at Courage, his arms crossed and ignoring the wind whipping his face. "You know, I should make you beg for my help after all the things you've been putting me through."

"What is your problem!" Courage finally yelled. He could no longer keep his anger at bay. "Ever since we escaped you've been acting like a complete idiot! You refuse any help given to you, fought with the person who saved your life, and now your walking off into the middle of the most dangerous place in all of Nowhere!"

"_I'm _a idiot?" The machine cried back. "Give me one good reason why I should keep putting up with you! I'm practically in tatters thanks to you and I've only been in this body for less then a day! I could easily leave you know! You can go and save your own sorry self and, hey, you've got your new best friend to help you out now! It's all no skin off my back!"

"Well maybe if you weren't so cruel to everyone then maybe you'd actually _have_ some friends yourself! She was just trying to help you out and you acted like she personally insulted you!"

Courage was finding it difficult not to let his anger get the better of him. He knew better then to let Computer's jabs anger him but his own fatigue had worn him down to the point of where he could hardly keep his own emotions in check.

"Ha! You're just angry that I shooed your stupid girlfriend off!" The machine replied with a snide grin.

"You didn't do anything!" Courage growled. "And she's not my girlfriend either!"

"Yeah right, twit! You were practically floating in the air with hearts bubbling all over the place."

Courage grit his teeth falling prey to Computer's snide remarks. They continued to bicker loudly for several minutes until Courage's anger finally built up into an unbearable fury. He clenched his fist trying to hold himself back.

Computer was still grinning snidely, intentionally angering him just to get a rise out of the 'twit'. His foul mood was just as much a result of his own exhaustion as much as Courage's was but neither of them were willing to bend an inch at this point.

"Are we done yet?" Computer asked in a bored tone, rolling his eyes. He seemed to think he had won their little argument. He opened his mouth to say something else but whatever it was it would never have a chance to be said.

Before he even realized what he was doing Courage felt his fist connect with the glowing dog's jaw. Blind fury clouded his mind, his paw hurt from the blow but it was worth it just for the expression that fell across the machine's face. He couldn't help but feel immensely pleased by that look of genuine shock which replaced the machine's usually smug expression. He now had one new bruise to join the rest of his collection.

There was a moment of silence as the two glared at each other before the machine turned away and pressed a paw to his face. "Hmph, twits always have to resort to violence! You couldn't win an argument against an old paper bag!"

That was more then enough for Courage. He found himself screaming, his voice echoing through the forest. "Why did I have to get stuck with a complete jerk like you! Why couldn't I have gotten stuck with a _proper _computer! A _normal _computer! If you want to leave, then leave! I'd rather find a different way to save myself then keep putting up with the likes of you!"

The machine looked just as angry now, Courage finally having struck a nerve. "I can't believe you! Your such an ungrat..." His voice cut out as he received yet another punch from Courage, this time sending him to the ground.

"Enough!" The machine yelled. He made no effort to try and stand back up. He simply sat there glaring at Courage. "I'm not about to trade blows with you if that is what you're looking for. I will not sink to your level. I don't _care _if you hate me and I don't _care_ if you wish I were some kind of normal computer but I will _not _allow you to..." He never got a chance to finish.

Courage let out another angry cry and struck him again. This time he let his anger completely get the better of him, he continued to punch his glowing companion, his rants and insults slowly giving way to his usual gibberish language. Any attempts from Computer to speak or even defend himself only drew more wrath from the enraged dog.

Courage wasn't sure how many more times his punched the machine but it didn't take long for the full realization of what he was doing to finally hit him. His anger melted away and he felt his eyes widened in horror as the shock hit him in full force. Under his grip he could feel the glowing dog trembling, he almost couldn't believe it.

He let the machine go and found himself stumbling over words as he tried to formulate a half hearted apology. "I-I...uh...I'm really, really s-sorry. I..."

"Oh of course! _Sure_ you are!" The machine replied in a scathing tone. He was making every effort not to make eye contact with the apologetic dog though. It was painfully obvious Courage's little beat down had effected him badly and he was desperately trying to pretend otherwise.

Courage was at a loss of words over his own actions. He didn't know what to say. What _could _he say?

And of course that was the very moment the downpour began...

They were instantly soaked to the bone, the water droplets falling so fast that Courage was nearly blinded by the blotches filling his eyes. The wind picked up at such a howling speed that he was nearly sent flying. It was freezing, not even his soaked fur could keep the chill out.

One of the trees ignited into flames as a bolt of lightning struck dangerously nearby. Courage let out a scream in shock over the sudden explosion and heat, it was deafened by a blast of thunder so loud that it shook the ground beneath him. It was only a well placed paw from Computer that kept him from fleeing in the opposite direction.

"Over there!" The machine yelled trying to raise his voice over the absolute insanity going on around them.

He pointed Courage over to a massive dead tree. It's bare branches swayed ominously in wind and the lightning would illuminate them just long enough to look like gnarled claws in the mind of the panicking pup. It looked like the tree had weathered many lightning strikes by this point and they were both willing to take the risk so long as the massive thing would shelter them from the storm. It appeared that some..._thing _had hollowed out it's den under the roots of the tree and now it would made the perfect place for two dogs to wait out the storm.

Courage slid down the slight incline in between the roots. The burrow den was mostly dry and fairly spacious for the two dogs, the roots took the brunt of the wind's force but it was still breeze and cold. Computer's dull blue light kept the whole place lit but the frequent lightning was doing just as good a job. As soon as they were inside it didn't take long for things to settle down despite the chaos raging on just outside their doorstep. Courage kept to one side of the tree while Computer kept to the other.

Computer was obviously trying to pretend Courage didn't exist. As soon as he had sat down he had whipped out his book from within the bag he was carrying and was now keeping his face buried in it. His face was a mess anyway after Courage's little loss of self control.

Courage himself was now feeling the full force of his own guilt. _'How could I let my temper get out of control like that?'_ He thought weakly to himself. He wrapped his arms around himself desperately trying to get warm.

Computer was obviously regretting his decision now but that still hadn't justified Courage's own actions. He couldn't believe that he had both frightened and hurt Computer that badly, especially when so very little fazed the snarky machine. Thousands of different apologies floated through Courage's mind but he knew Computer would never accept even one of them.

He let out a defeated sigh. He was far too tired for this right now. He needed to do _something _to apologize for his overreaction but at this point he didn't know what. He glanced over at Computer only to have a rumble of thunder frighten him out of his thoughts.

End Of Chapter


	29. And Into The Fire

Chapter 29: And Into The Fire

Courage's paranoia was slowly but surely whittling away at his guilt as the storm wore on. He kept finding himself glancing out between the roots and every flash of lightning seemed to reveal some imaginary monster in his panicked mind.

An apology to Computer was quickly forgotten when there could be any sort of monster lurking just outside their tree. He was the only one watching out for something and he was convinced that they'd eventually be attacked. Shivering lightly, he stifled a worried whine.

He had dealt with far too many awful things in this forest to not be afraid of it. Every silhouette lit up by lightning nearly gave him a heart attack and every crash of thunder nearly caused him to scream out in terror. There was no way they'd get through the night without someone or _something _attacking them, he was certain of it.

"Your going to stress yourself out if you keep that up."

Courage nearly crashed through the ceiling he jumped so high. He hadn't expected Computer to speak up after remaining silent for so long. He turned around and laughed sheepishly at the glowing dog.

The machine rolled his eyes, "There's _nothing _out there and even if there was it wouldn't think to look for food down here."

Courage shook his head weakly in response, "You glow in the dark! We might as well put up a giant, lit up 'free food' sign for all the monsters!"

Computer made no attempt to rebuke him, several moments of silence followed. The machine blinked, his expression unreadable. He merely gave a nonchalant shrug and went back to reading his book.

Courage felt his stomach drop, Computer never missed a chance to argue with him. Something was very off about him and to be perfectly honest it frightened Courage far more then anything that might be lurking outside. He was at a loss of words, his mouth hung open stupidly as he tried to formulate some kind of response. He gave up knowing that he'd just sound like an idiot.

Not long ago he would have given anything to have Computer stop berating him but now it just felt..._wrong._ It just felt completely unnatural to not have Computer make sarcastic quips whenever he tried to talk to the cynical machine. As much as he hated to admit it, he actually kind of likedit that way. He honestly couldn't imagine life without Computer being, well, himself...

Sighing sadly he sat back down. His eyes slowly fell back on the storm outside. He was trapped between his own well developed sense of danger and his own sense of guilt for causing Computer to act like this. He wasn't even angry with him for forcing him out into this forest anymore, he just wanted him to start acting like normal again.

A bolt of lightning struck particularly close again as another tree fell victim to the blind fury of the storm. It lit the den up with a blinding flash of light that temporarily blinded Courage. The rumble of thunder it produced sliced through the air more like a bomb then just a simple rumble. Courage rubbed his eyes trying to get them to focus again, he blinked several times...and that was the moment when he saw it...

He let out a terrified howl and nearly landed right on top of Computer. He must have looked as pale as a ghost he was so frightened. He had seen a pair of glowing bloodshot red eyes staring at him through the roots of the tree. They had been far too real to just be his imagination playing tricks on him.

"ABUHABUHABUHBUH!" He gibbered out desperately to Computer.

The machine glanced up from his book, not looking particularly fazed. He seemed to take Courage's terror with more annoyance then concern.

"Just what is your problem, twit?" The machine asked in an exasperated tone.

"ARRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He howled out all while pointing madly over at where he had seen the eyes.

Computer's expression harden. "Oh of _course _you saw something! Your just being paranoid, twit! Your _expecting _to see something out there so eventually your mind is going to trick you into thinking you did."

Courage felt his jaw drop at Computer's complete dismissal of whatever might be lurking out there. "But! But! But!" He stuttered trying to formulate some kind of response that wasn't panicked gibberish.

"Enough, twit! I'm not going to put up with you jumping at shadows all night! Just because your paranoid doesn't mean I will...I-I will..." His scolding slowed to a stop as if something had interrupted his train of thought. His eyes slowly moved past Courage and onto something behind him.

Courage felt his insides go numb with terror, he couldn't will himself to turn around. He tried to say something to Computer but found that his voice was refusing to obey him.

"...Can't be." Computer muttered out in barely a whisper. He took several steps back nearly tripping over his own book.

He looked far more confused then afraid but that didn't help Courage's own terror at all. He summoned what little bravery he could muster and whipped around. He was expecting to come face to face with some sort of monster but instead...the only thing he found was open air. There was nothing to be found, no monster, no glowing red eyes watching him from between the roots, not even something strange, unknown, or mysterious. There was literally nothing there.

"C-Computer?" Courage asked weakly turning back around. He was now just as confused as his glowing friend.

The machine was still staring at the invisible foe. He had slowly backed himself up all the way against the roots of the tree, there was no hiding the genuine fear in his eyes anymore.

Courage felt his heart pounding out of his chest, he was doing everything in his power not to panic. Computer didn't _get _afraid, at least not like this. Between their little fight and now whatever was attacking them it was becoming _painfully_ obvious that he wasn't quite as fearless as he claimed.

"Y-you can't be here...t-there's no way..." The machine muttered weakly. He almost seemed...defeated? It was as if he had just been caught after a long chase.

At first Courage thought he was talking about him but that obviously wasn't the case. Before he could do anything, much less ask a question, Computer slipped out through the roots and into the storm leaving Courage alone with whatever it was he was seeing.

Courage wasn't willing to remain with _whatever _it was he had seen looking in on them. He was even more worried about Computer, he needed to find him. They needed to stick together, especially in a place like this. He clamored out from under the tree and called out to Computer but the glowing dog had already vanished into the darkness.

Courage did not dare turn around as he darted out into the forest. He was certain that if he did he would see some horrible red eyed beast following him through the trees. Try as he might he could not catch even the smallest glimpse of Computer's glowing form through the downpour of rain. He called out several times but his voice was drowned out over the wind. Finally he tripped over a root and landed head first in a mud puddle.

He pulled himself up as quickly as he could and whipped around in a panic. Despite his fear nothing had thankfully been chasing him down like he thought. He took several moments to catch his breath and a gust of wind nearly sent him flying. His mind reeled as he tried to figure out what it was that he had seen and what on earth had frightened Computer so badly. The machine had spoke as if he were talking to someone he knew...

Courage was forced out of his thoughts when he heard someone call his name over the roar of the storm. He felt his ears perk up with realization, that voice...

Computer would have to wait.

End Of Chapter


	30. A Forest Of Fears

Chapter 30: A Forest Of Fears

"Courage? Courage? Where are you?"

The voice was unmistakable! It was Muriel!

Courage darted off deeper into the forest following the sound of Muriel's voice. He couldn't believe it! She had actually come all this way in the middle of a storm just to find him!

He was certain that by this point word of his escape would have gotten to her by now. He didn't care what she might do with him now. He wasn't going to leave her out looking for him in a storm like this. In his exhausted mind he didn't even care if she took him back to that awful kennel.

"Muriel!" He called out hoping for a response.

"Courage?"

His heart lept, "Don't worry Muriel! I'm coming!" He called back even though he knew fully well that she wouldn't understand him.

Finally he came to a clearing...and there she was, her back turned to him. He could only tell it was her from the continuous lightning illuminating her form.

"Muriel?" He asked, walking up to her. His feet kept sinking into mud and it was becoming very difficult not to trip.

"Oh Courage..." She sighed. She didn't even turn around. "We've been looking everywhere for you and you've been such a naughty dog."

"M-Muriel?" He asked with dismay. She sounded so disappointed with him...

"What happened to you Courage? You used to be such a good dog! I thought I taught you better!" She sounded like she was about to cry.

Courage felt his heart lurch with sadness at her words. He started to somehow feel even more guilty then he had in the past few days. It seemed like she was finally saying all the things that he had been so worried that she felt...

He clamored forward like a lost puppy. He wished she'd take him in her arms and let him go home with her. He wanted her to forgive him, to know that he wasn't a bad dog. As he got closer a sudden darkness fell between them as the lightning let up for just a single moment. He was startled by the sudden blackness and even more so when he felt a hand slap him across his face. He fell backward in shock and raised a paw to his cheek. He was completely crushed, Muriel never hit him...never.

"How dare you!" She yelled from deep within the seemingly endless darkness. "I don't want you back! I don't want a nasty dog! I want my Courage back and you are most certainly not Courage!"

Tears began to fall freely as he tried to babble out some kind of apology. It was as if everything he had ever feared was suddenly coming true...

Why had she come out all this way just to yell at him? How could she not love him anymore? He didn't mean to make her angry! He sob incoherently into his arms.

And then it hit him...

Why HAD she come all the way out here just to yell at him? Why on earth would she come all this way just to tell him that she didn't want him anymore? He knew she wouldn't go looking for him in the middle of a forest unless she really cared about what happened to him...

"Your not Muriel..." He whispered out weakly into the darkness.

He slowly looked back up to where Muriel was leering at him through the darkness. He couldn't see her but he could feel her intense gaze. Muriel or _whatever _it was that was trying to make him think that it was her had such an oppressive aura radiating from it that it made his fur stand on edge. A bolt of lightning crackled through the air and illuminated the world around him. He could finally see Muriel again and he felt his eyes widen in horror because it was no longer Muriel that stood before him...

He only managed to catch a brief glimpse of...of whatever that awful thing was. It moved fast, too fast to be natural. He desperately wanted to forget what he had seen. It was like that thing was fear itself. It had looked the way that he had expected it to look in his mind, what he had desperately hoped it _didn't _look like. It was as if it had known his fear...

Teeth...teeth everywhere, rows and rows of sharp teeth curled into a smile. It had giant bloodshot red eyes and yet it's pupils had only been the tiniest of dots. It had been only inches from his face. He didn't even want to think about how long it had been standing there like that in the darkness. He hadn't caught what the rest of it's body had looked like as he had been too busy staring at the demented face grinning down at him. He shivered trying to put it out of his mind, part of him was too frightened to stand up.

It took him several minutes to gather the courage to get back up and when he did he nearly collapsed again from exhaustion. As he stood there trying to summon what little strength he had left he started to get the impression that he was being watched and as he slowly turned around his heart nearly gave out in terror.

There it was...it had been standing behind him the whole time. Now those demented eyes were mere inches in front of his own.

He let out a scream of sheer terror and took off running. He knew that thing could keep up with him easily but he didn't care. He needed to find Computer. If anyone would know how to beat something like this it would be him. Of course that _thing _had taken on the form of something he feared as well and if it had gotten to him that easily them maybe he didn't...Courage shook that thought from mind, he didn't even want to think about that.

He didn't dare look behind him as he ran, he only kept his eyes straight forward as he tried to catch a glimpse of a blue glow in the darkness. He tripped several times but got right back up again. Where could have Computer gone? It was starting to feel like this forest was endless and part of him dearly hoped that this wasn't the case...

End Of Chapter


	31. Computer's Fear

Chapter 31: Computer's Fear

Gasping for breath Courage pushed aside several tree branches that were in his way. He was getting far too tired to run now and he was worried that he might push himself into another attack if he tried. The last thing he needed right now was to have another attack while that...that _'thing' _was still running around.

The storm was still raging on high above him but thankfully had calmed down somewhat since it had first started. The wind was no longer knocking him off his feet and it no longer felt like the whole forest was coming down on top of him. This of course was a bit of a mixed blessing as the lightning was no longer nearly as frequent as it had been and now he was finding himself walking through total darkness at times.

He was starting to worry that he would never find Computer like this. At the current rate things were going that horrible creature would get to him first and he couldn't forget all the other monsters inhabiting this place either. He was more then just a little surprised that he hadn't already walked into the jaws of some creature he couldn't see in this darkness.

Sighing weakly, he pressed forward. He squinted into the darkness hoping to find Computer glowing off in the distance. Brief bolts of lightning lit up his surroundings and he took that every chance to scan the trees for any kind of creature that might be stalking him. He was still deeply terrified of that demented smiling monster but it didn't seem to be following him anymore, as far as he could tell.

He stopped a moment to catch his breath again. He knew he was pushing himself too hard at this point but he didn't want to give up the search. He knew he was dead if he had an attack out here but _something _would get him anyway if he stopped moving.

He finally decided he'd sit down and rest for a few minutes before getting back to his search. He sat down beneath a tree trunk as to keep his back protected. The last thing he needed was that 'thing' sneaking up behind him again. He had to admit, it felt heavenly to get off his feet.

He very nearly started to doze off without even realizing it. Even as afraid as he was his fear was no match for his illness born exhaustion. He would have all but fallen asleep right then and there if the crack of a twig being broken hadn't alerted him back into wakefulness.

He glanced around desperately hoping to catch something moving in the darkness. He took several steps back as the sound of footsteps filled his ears. Something was coming this way! And it was moving fast! He wanted to run away but knew he couldn't outrun whatever was coming, not as tired as he was. He cringed with fear, he was expecting some kind of monster to come barreling right out of the trees and eat him alive.

The footsteps drew closer and he felt himself begin to shake. Just as he was becoming certain that he would be eaten...Computer came tumbling out of the darkness and nearly crashed right into him. The glowing dog seemed downright angry to see him.

"Computer!" Courage cried out. "I've been looking all over for you!"

The machine seemed to ignore him. His eyes darted around the treetops as if afraid to let them out of his sight. The genuine paranoia in his expression was almost unbelievable.

"Why can't I find the way out?" He muttered to himself quietly. "T-this forest can't be that big..."

Courage outstretched a paw to try and get his attention only to have the machine's eyes snap down on him with an expression that was absolutely venomous. The glowing dog took several steps back as if trying to distance himself. Despite his hateful expression he was shaking like a leaf, much to Courage's dismay. He was having a hard time believing all of this. He almost wanted to believe that maybe it was another illusion.

Unfortunately if there was anything this last week had shown him it was that Computer simply wasn't the way he had thought. As much as he hated to believe it, Computer is just as capable of having fears as anyone else, even if he himself liked to pretend otherwise.

"You keep away from me, you twit!" He growled. "I've figured this all out!"

"Y-you have?" Courage asked weakly. The machine's paranoid tone seriously frightened him but he hoped that maybe he knew what was going on.

"I should have known! I should have known you were planning something like this! He's been hiding here in this forest the whole time hasn't he?"

W-wha?" Courage squeaked out, utterly confused. He didn't have the slightest clue who 'he' was and he certainly wasn't planning anything...

Computer's eyes fell away, he almost looked betrayed. "I bet he payed you to do this!" He yelled with a surprising amount of outrage. "I thought you were oh so better then Eustace hmm? You couldn't even be nice and just hand me over while I was shut off! At least then I wouldn't have known it was coming until it was too late! You just had to put me through this whole tirade didn't you? I bet you're not even really sick! I bet this was all just one big show to make me think that there was actually something wrong with you!"

"Computer, listen! Something is messing with..." He tried to blurt out but he was cut off mid sentence.

"And here I was planning to make all these sacrifices for your sake! You're just like all the rest! I should have never trusted you! Not even for a second! How stupid I was to actually think that maybe you were different from any of my other owners! "

The machine started backing away, Courage keeping in step with him. He wasn't about to let him run off again as he'd never find him again if he did. He was more worried that Computer might do something drastic if he felt threatened badly enough. Neither of them were in any condition to fight and he wasn't willing to throw so much as a punch at him anyway, not after what had happened earlier.

"Listen to me! He cried out. "Something is getting to your head! It got in my head too! I saw Muriel and it wasn't her! The same thing is happening to you! 'He' isn't here! Your just seeing things!"

The machine's eyes widen for a moment almost as if he was willing to believe what Courage telling him. He seemed to consider it for a moment but then his expression harden again. "_Right,_ do you really think I'd be dumb enough to fall for another lie? You'd probably lead me right to him if I followed you."

Courage's mouth fell open, he didn't know what else he could possibly say to pull Computer out of his own delusion. He knew he had broken the creature's own hold on him by realizing how unlikely it was that Muriel would be looking for him in the middle of this forest. Especially if she just wanted to tell him that she didn't love him anymore. He needed to convince Computer of how unlikely this situation was, that his own irrational fear was blinding him.

"Don't you dare come any closer!" Computer yelled. Courage had almost managed to close the distance between them.

The machine seemed to panic, he turned around and bolted as fast as he could. Completely dismayed Courage wasn't sure what to do. Thinking as quickly as he could he jumped forward and tackled him to the ground before he could make any real distance.

"Hold still!" Courage growled trying to keep Computer pinned to the ground. He wasn't going to let him run off again after it had been almost impossible to find him the first time.

The glowing dog was struggling under his grip, he was acting as if were about to be murdered. They were both at their absolute limit by this point and neither of them really had the strength to do much of anything anymore. Their struggle must have looked absolutely pathetic to anyone who might be watching.

"Let...me...go!" Computer yelled between trashing and unfortunately he was succeeding. He managed to pull a paw out from under Courage's grip.

Courage gave a dismayed cry and desperately tried to react in time but he wasn't given much of a chance before Computer's fist met his muzzle. He cried out from the blow but didn't allow himself to let go. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to hold his concentration, he was met with another blow to the face that left him seeing stars. Computer managed to wrestle another arm out of his grip during the confusion and promptly wrapped it around his neck, he was left with no choice but to let the machine go.

He rolled to the side and pressed a paw down on his muzzle, it was already beginning to swell up. Every muscle in his body was shaking with fatigue. He was fighting just to keep conscious. He slowly stood up and then...something swung through the air and struck him clean in the stomach...he fell to his knees, the wind knocked out of him. His vision slowly faded in and out as he desperately gasped for air. He found himself gagging from both pain and fear, he was almost certain he was going to be sick.

The object was swung through the air again and this time it struck him sharply across the face and he was knocked to the ground from the force. He tasted blood and fought back another wave of nausea. He slowly opened his eyes and didn't dare move. Computer loomed over him with a tree branch in his hands, he was glaring down at him with a deep wariness. Courage slowly squeezed his eyes shut again and waited for the next blow...but it never came.

"I told you to keep away from me." Computer spoke in a deathly quiet voice, his tone more then just a little threatening. "Don't think for a second that I won't defend myself! You've got another thing coming if you think I'm just going to give up quietly! I won't go back to being a lab rat!"

Courage painfully opened his eyes again. He didn't bother trying to stand up as he knew he'd simply double over in pain if he tried and Computer would probably attack him again anyway. He was beginning to worry that he had broken a rib...or worse.

Computer stood there with his makeshift weapon, he still had it raised and ready to swing if he needed to. His fear had given way to complete and utter determination to save himself. He wasn't about to just go out with a whimper, he wasn't going to be like _Courage._

"C-computer, p-please!" Courage stuttered out between a cough. He needed to prove to him how illogical this all was. If he could just get him to see the truth then...then...

"Not so fun when your on the receiving end huh? I've done nothing but help you all this time and you repay me by turning me into a punching bag! Typical! It's no wonder you're helping him!"

The machine began to circle him as if afraid to take his eyes off him. He continued to talk, his voice growing more and more vindictive. "I used to try and make my owners happy you know. I wanted them to treat me like a person, not a stupid calculator with a voice! They would treat me so badly and yet I endured thinking that maybe one of them would finally, _finally_ treat me as if I were a proper human being. It never worked...not even once."

The machine sighed and shook his head. "So you know what? I stop being nice." There was a hint of a chuckle in his voice. "And I started getting results..."

"It really is amazing how just a few harsh words can get you noticed." He gave a soft laugh. "You can't ignore me if I won't let you and it was fun too! Ah yes, all the abuses of my abilities and intellect finally stopped. They couldn't push me around if I didn't even give them the notion that they could!"

His voice became solemn once more. "Then of course...he showed up." He gave an involuntary shutter. "I suppose there was nothing I could have done to save myself from that." He sighed painfully. "It seems like a miracle that I made it out of all that alive...it's a shame that it doesn't always feel like it sometimes..."

His eyes fell back on Courage and he gripped the tree branch warily once again. "I will not allow myself to go through that again! You're going to have to drag me back to him dead before I ever allow that monster to ruin what little of me he didn't destroy the first time! I am not a someones science experiment to be tampered with!"

His voice grew louder. "And then there's you! I suppose I let my guard down with you! I guess I let the fact that you've kept me this long get the better of me! Most of my owners could barely put up with me for more then a week and yet you kept me for years. If it weren't for me you'd be six feet under by now and _of course _this is how you repay me..."

"Computer, come on! Why would I ever come up with such a convoluted plan just hand you over to some random guy?" He finally interjected. "You said it yourself, it would have been easier to just hand you over while you're shut down or something. Why would I bring you all the way here?"

Computer didn't seem convinced by his words. He spoke with a small twinge of sadness, "Because this is the sort of thing he does. I'm sure he just considers this a 'fun' new experiment."

He sighed painfully. "And you..." He continued, growing even more sorrowful. He slowly placed a paw against his cheek where Courage had punched him earlier.

"All those things you said back there," He chuckled sadly, "It really _does_ show how highly you think of me."

Courage felt his insides go numb. He couldn't believe that Computer had actually taken his angry rantings to heart. Seeing him look so genuinely hurt over it left him feeling even more guilty then ever before.

"It's no wonder you're helping him." The machine said with a sigh. His tone once again become sarcastic. "I thought you were _oh so _kindhearted hmmm? Always trying to help the few people who don't try and kill you the moment you look at them? What about me? Do I not count?" He rolled his eyes angrily. "What a hypocrite you are!"

Courage shook his head weakly. "You don't get it. I _am_ trying to help you."

Computer's eyes narrowed. "Don't bother! If you weren't actually working with him then you would have never turned me into a punching bag back there! It just goes to show how very little you value me! If there was anyone, _anyone_ who could do my job better then me you would have tossed me into a junkyard by now! It's no wonder you pawned me off like some common piece of hardware!"

"That's not true!" Courage begged. "I'd never toss you out! Or even sell you off to someone! Maybe a long time ago I would have but not now, especially after all the help you've given me to get this far. I'd have a needle stuck in me right now if you hadn't come up with this plan..."

The machine took several steps back. "Your lying!" He growled.

"No I'm not!" He replied desperately. "Listen! If everything had gone as planned we wouldn't even be here right now! We'd be halfway up that mountain by this point!"

A look of confusion fell across the machine's face. "A-actually...that's kind of..." He then shook his head. "No, you're trying to trick me aren't you? I won't fall for anymore lies!"

Courage felt his heart leap. Though it hadn't worked he at least managed to get _something_ through to that stubborn machine! He continued, hoping to finally convince Computer once and for all. "Don't you remember? I didn't even want to come to this forest in the first place. You were the one who was so insistent on it. If I really wanted to bring you here to trap you don't you think I would have agreed with you to come here?"

Computer blinked. He seemed more confused then ever and for a moment Courage was afraid that he'd come up with some other insane theory to justify all this. Nothing that was going on added up with his own fear induced justification and Courage hoped that it would be enough to break him out of his delusion.

The glowing dog seemed to be at a loss. He gazed down at Courage with an expression somewhere between worry and disbelief. "But I-I saw him...he..."

"I told you, I saw Muriel before too. I think it's some kind of monster that looks like whatever you're afraid of. I don't know anything for certain but I do know it changed into something even more scary when it couldn't use Muriel on me anymore."

"But...but you're not afraid of Muriel." Computer interjected quietly. He still wasn't completely convinced.

"Well I..." He stopped.

Computer tensed up again much to Courage's dismay. He readied the tree branch again to swing if he needed to.

"W-what?" Courage asked.

"I told you not to move." Computer replied growing wary once again.

Courage blinked with confusion. He hadn't moved since Computer first attacked him, he was still kneeling on the ground.

Computer seemed to flinch. "Hey, I told you not to move!" He yelled.

"I'm not!" He replied growing even more confused. In that instant something swung past him with such force that it ruffled his fur as it passed by.

A look of horror fell across Computer's face. He tried to back away but something hit him with such force that it sent him crashing into the trunk of a tree. He hit it with a painful crack and then slid to the ground motionless.

Courage didn't move, he was unsure of how to respond. He was worried that if he moved he would be sent flying as well. He wasn't sure if it was the 'fear creature' or not. Whatever had struck Computer had been completely invisible but then he remember that 'he' had been invisible too when Computer had first seen him. Maybe the creature could make itself invisible if it didn't want to be seen?

"Computer?" Courage called, his voice weak with fear. He was worried that his friend was seriously hurt but he was even more worried about whatever was lurking nearby.

The machine stirred weakly and sat up. He placed a paw against his head and gazed over at Courage. "H-how did you do..." He stuttered out, speaking as if he had been the one who hit him.

"I-I didn't..." He tried to reply.

Computer flinched again almost as if someone else was talking over him. He seemed utterly defeated from whatever was being said. "I-I don't care, just keep away from me...Please, just keep awa..." He never managed to finish.

Something picked him up by his neck and slammed him into the tree trunk with incredible force. He remained several inches off the ground, his paws trying to claw at something blocking his airways. Some invisible force clearly had it's hands around his neck and was choking him to death...

Courage fell backward in terror. _'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?' _

Realization struck him. When the creature could no longer mimic Muriel it had turned into some kind of nightmarish looking monster which had been cooking up in his imagination. He realized that Computer must not be as afraid of 'him' now because of how unlikely it is that he would be here...so then the creature must have turned into something else he was afraid of.

Courage's stomach dropped. _'It must look like me now..."_ He realized in horror. Everything about Computer's reaction pointed to that conclusion.

Desperate, Courage pushed himself up. His muscles screamed in agony but he forced himself to ignore it. Computer didn't have much time left...

"Let him go!" He screamed at the invisible foe. He moved forward and brought his pawn down on where he though his invisible doppelganger was and much to his surprise it actually struck something.

He hadn't actually expected it to work but unfortunately the creature seemed completely unaffected by the blow. He struck it again hoping to get some kind of reaction but it only continued to strangle the life out of Computer. Growling angrily he hit it one last time and his paw went numb from the blow. He felt something swing around and catch him in the stomach, he was flung backwards.

It felt like he had been struck by an arm the size of a tree trunk. He skidded to a halt through a mud puddle and groaned painfully. Ignoring everything, even his own pain and fear, he stood back up and raced forward with complete determination. Frustrated and growing angry he opened his mouth and bit down hard on the invisible creature. A horrible sound somewhere between a human scream and nails on a chalk board came howling out of the invisible foe. Something swung around again and he was one again struck with such force that he could only see stars for several seconds.

Computer dropped to the ground, finally free from the creature's grasp. Several trees were knocked clean out of their roots as the invisible creature crashed through them. The terrible howling echoed off into the forest until it finally was no more...

Computer lay there coughing and gasping for air. Courage himself could barely move either. He was almost certain he would blackout and yet he somehow he managed to keep conscious despite the agony that burned through his body. It was by some sheer miracle that he hadn't been wiped out by an attack yet and he hoped to whatever supreme being that might be watching over him that it would continue that way for a little longer. He glanced over at Computer completely unsure of how he would react to all this.

Though it hurt a lot he still managed to stand back up. He took several steps forward and was glad to find that nothing was broken. Computer seemed to be recovering as well, much to his relief.

A soft peal of thunder echoed from above and then a painfully quiet silence fell over them. Taking a deep breath Courage stepped forward and closed what little distance they had between them. He could only hope that Computer was back to normal.

End Of Chapter


	32. A Growing Divide

A/N: Short update just to confirm I'm not dead. I've been working on a revision of the whole story. Chapters one through three are finished so far and I would highly recommend rereading them as I've added quite a bit to them and a few things have changed. I plan to go through and revise every chapter somewhere down the line. I'm currently suffering from a massive writers block and that's the cause of the current delay. It's not that I don't know what to write as I've had this plotted out since the beginning, it's just getting myself to write it that's the hard part right now.

Chapter 32: A Growing Divide

Computer pushed himself up out of the mud. He attempted to stand but his strength seemed to fail him. He looked half dazed sitting there with his eyes unfocused, caked in mud, and soaked to the bone. He raised a paw to his throat acting as if he removed it he'd be strangled by the invisible force again.

"Computer, are you alright?" Courage asked kneeling down beside him. He reached out a paw to help him but Computer seemed to flinch.

"Are you alright?" He asked again. "You didn't break anything did you?"

The machine's glowing eyes fell on him. For a moment he looked angry and then he pushed Courage's paw away. He stood up, struggling for a moment and then let himself lean on the tree trunk he had been tossed into not a minute before. He glanced over at Courage again looking as furious as ever.

"Don't look at me like that!" He growled. His voice was strained as if he was trying to control it and failing.

Courage gave him a confused look. He wasn't quite sure what to say. The machine almost seemed to be in shock and he wasn't quite sure how to react now the their roles were eventually reversed.

"Look, I'm sorry about..." He began but was cut off.

"Don't give me any of that sympathetic crap! If I want your pity I'll ask for it!" He yelled. "Now back off!"

Courage took several steps back trying to give Computer what he wanted. "Listen I..." He tried to say but Computer wouldn't let him finish.

"Just...just shut up, you twit! I don't want to hear it!" He turning away and placed a paw against his throat once more as if it were causing him pain. He seemed to be trying to regain his composure but it wasn't exactly working.

"Let me help you!"

"I don't want your help!" He snapped back sounding furious.

"You're hurt! Don't be so stubborn!"

"I can take care of myself you idiot! Now leave me alone!"

"What? Do you just expect me to walk off or something!" He finally yelled, his anger flaring.

Computer flinched again and said nothing.

"Why do you always have to act like that? I was just trying to be helpful!" He stomped forward no longer caring to keep his distance.

Computer tensed up, a look of shock falling across his face. He looked as if he were expecting Courage to strangle him again.

Courage found himself cringing at the sight. "_H-he's afraid of me?"_

The monster _had_ taken on his form after all. Once the 'he' that Computer kept referring to became less of a valid fear it had found something new to torment him with. The same thing had happened with the illusion of Muriel that he himself had encountered. As soon as he realized it really wasn't her the monster had taken up an even more frightening form. One that he had been cooking up in his own imagination. Surely Computer understood that it hadn't really been him back there?

"I-I didn't actually attack you back there you know." He spoke trying to back peddle a bit. He knew he was probably stating the obvious but he wanted to be certain given Computer's current state. He was letting himself get furious over something that couldn't really be helped and it was only making things worse between him and his friend.

"Obviously." Computer replied in a surprisingly controlled voice. "But that didn't stop it from feeling any less real."

"L-look, I'm sorry about before. I didn't mean to say all that awful stuff and I didn't meant to hit you either." He sighed gently. "I know you'd never do the same thing to me." He placed a paw against his cut where Computer had hit him with the tree branch. "At least not normally. You're the only one who's been trying to help save me and I keep taking that for granted. I mean sure we fight a lot but..."

He was trying to sound as sincere as possible and he really _did _feel bad for the way he had acted back there after all. He knew his little blow up must have influenced Computer's feelings and in turn gave the monster more ammo to use. The machine had talked about having cruel owners before so maybe turning on him like that had come off as something one of his older owners might have done. It didn't seem very likely that someone could physically harm a computer, at least not very easily, but Courage was certain that it wouldn't be too hard for some sadistic person to find a way to torment a completely immobile being.

He had always assumed Computer's sarcastic and cynical nature had come from being stuck in an attic all day, or at least that was the vibes he'd often get from Computer's bitter rants on the matter. It was obvious that this was an issue that ran far deeper then he currently understood but he greatly doubted that Computer would ever talk about it around him again.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen between them.

"No, not really, but I'll live either way." He muttered in reply. He looked almost relieved however

Courage suppressed a sigh of relief. For a moment there he had thought he'd never get through to Computer.

The machine glanced upward again. His eyes narrowed with annoyance again. "Stop looking at me like that! I told you to stop giving me that sympathetic crap!" He yelled. "I know what you're thinking and I don't want to talk about it! I'm not some silly abused puppy! Sure, some awful things happened but I'm better for it! Don't you dare sit there and act like I need pity!

He continued to come up with more excuses, each one growing more and more pathetic. T-this was all a mistake you know! I-I was just caught off guard! D-don't you dare think for a second that I actually..." He continued to stumble through his excuses.

This time it was Courage's turn to scowl. "You nearly killed me back there you know! Don't you think you at least owe me an explanation for that?"

The machine looked shocked at the prospect and them turned up his nose. "No, I think I don't." He then took two limping steps forward signaling that he was done with this conversation.

Courage's frustration began to boil over again. "You're a bigger coward then I am!" He shouted. "You act all big and tough and yet you're _afraid _of me! Don't you know how pathetic that is?"

The machine did not reply, he didn't even acknowledge that Courage had said anything at all. He continued moving forward at a slow limp. The makeshift bandaging covering his wounds had been lost in their scuffle with the invisible creature and while he was no longer bleeding, as far as anyone could tell in this downpour, it was still ghastly to look at.

Courage forced himself to calm down. This wasn't the time or place to argue with him anymore. He knew Computer wasn't going to relent on something like this. He knew he had been letting his anger get the better of him lately mostly because of his exhaustion and while they normally fought and bickered a lot it had taken a turn for the venomous. What little understand they had garnered for each other seemed to have been crushed by both the creature and he himself for lashing out at Computer like that.

"Are you coming or not?" Computer called out sounding surprisingly angry. Maybe calling him a coward really _had_ managed to get under his skin.

"Fine, I'll be there in..." He stopped mid sentence. It felt as if all the air in his lungs had suddenly been punched out of him. A sharp pain shot through his chest and he gasped. For a moment he thought that maybe the invisible creature had returned without them realizing and just stabbed him through the chest.

Growing lethargic he gazed downward expecting to find his torso ripped open. Much to his surprise there was nothing there. His chest continued to burn and he continued to gasp for air. It was then he realized that he hadn't been stabbed but had finally aggravated his condition to the point of having an attack. The adrenaline that had been keeping him going so far had finally worn off and now all he had left was an exhausted body ready to give in to an attack.

"_No, no, no! Not here!" _He whimpered in his mind. If he blacked out here in the middle of this forest...

He struggled against the growing pain even though he knew he couldn't fight off an attack. It was going to happen and he wasn't going to stop it.

They were both still stuck in this awful forest, that monster and who knows what else was still roaming around, both of them were already injured and exhausted, and now he was going to end up blacking out for who knows how long. Computer was also practically against him now too and who could say what he would do. He could very easily leave him behind if he felt like it plus he was suffering from his own injuries right now.

He struggled to fight the ever growing pain but it was a hopeless endeavor. He was so tired and his body only seemed to be working against him. The pain somehow managed to feel even more horrible then it ever had before. It felt like he was ripping apart, that his body was about to fall to pieces.

He collapsed as his vision went red and his mind went hazy with pain. It didn't take long but now he longed for the dark, he didn't care if something picked him off while he was blacked out, he just wanted the pain to go away. He ripped at his chest as if he could pull the cause of his torment out. He started to convulsed violently and quickly lost control of his limbs.

He screamed incoherently. It was an involuntary action as his mind was no longer connected to the functions of his body. He was nothing more then a flicker of consciousness slowly being obliterated by the pain bearing down on him. His eyes rolled around helplessly under his tightly shut lids.

He had never had an attack that lasted this long before. It felt as if time had stopped and his pain would never go away. His muscles were beginning to cramp from his tense thrashing. It felt like they were going to rip to shreds if they tightened any harder.

A sense of hopelessness fell over him. He was going to die here and this was it. He had pushed his body too hard and now he was going to...and now...and...he felt a paw push down on his chest. The light pressure ease some of the pain, it wasn't much but it still made a world of a difference. The pressure also helped stop him from convulsing as hard as he had been. Unfortunately his arms and legs continued to beat wildly at the air.

Several minutes passed and the worst of it was quickly beginning to end. His body was starting to ease up and the pain was beginning to diminish. He knew it was Computer who was with him, it couldn't be anybody else. He was beginning to slip away now. The darkness was rushing up to catch him and he didn't fight it. He was tired and ready to get away from the pain. He wanted to sleep more then anything.

He became vaguely aware of the rain falling onto his face. He had almost forgotten that it hadn't stopped raining at all. He was incredibly cold but it felt good on his tense, pain wracked body. His last thoughts before slipping off into the mercy of sleep was of how Computer would get the both of them to safety. For now he was just happy for the pressure on his chest keeping him rooted to reality despite his hazy, fading consciousness.

End Of Chapter


	33. Explanations

A/N: Chime in if you're still reading this. I noticed the last chapter hardly got any hits and it worries me that I've lost my readership during the slow update time.

Chapter 33: Explanations

As awareness slowly returned to him the first thing that struck Courage's mind was of how cold he felt. He was shivering very hard and he could hear the steady thrum of raindrops overhead. He wasn't exactly dry but he couldn't feel the rain hitting him anymore. Computer must have found him shelter while he was blacked out or, as much as he didn't want to consider it, maybe some creature had drug him back to its lair while he was out...

He opened an eye and found himself staring up at a roof. He made an effort to turn his head but he was so stiff that it felt like his neck had turned to stone. He let out a groan as he tried to move the rest of his body and found that nothing wanted to move willingly. He ached all over but it was not just from his stiff muscles either. The various injuries he had accumulated over the course of the day were all beginning to throb to the tune of his heartbeat.

His mind was still in a foggy daze but he was beginning to realize that this place looked familiar. His head was throbbing horribly and he couldn't seem to gather his thoughts no matter how hard he tried. It took him several moments to realize that he was looking at the roof of the tree that they had been hiding under. He only had to turn his head a little farther to the left to catch a glimpse of the roots which acted as the walls to this strange hideout.

"You could have done that sooner you know." Came Computer's voice from somewhere Courage couldn't see. "I might have actually been inclined to believe you back there."

Courage didn't say it out loud but he had a bad feeling that if he had had an attack back there Computer would have probably just though he was faking it and mostly likely would have only hurt him even worse...

"H-how...how did w-we..." He began but his voice didn't want to work. His mouth was incredibly dry and his throat felt like it had been sealed shut. It seemed his mouth had been caked in blood after a tooth had cut the inside of his cheek, no doubt after having taken a branch to the face..

"I happened to find this place again by sheer luck." Computer replied. "I suppose I have a better sense of direction then I thought."

"H-how did you manage to get me here?" He asked, his voice cracking with every word. "You aren't exactly in the best condition yourself."

This elicited a small laugh from the machine. "I'll be asking myself that question for the rest of my life. All I know is that I'm probably going to be very sore tomorrow."

In response Courage slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position. The effort hurt a lot but he forced himself to ignore it. Computer was sitting on the other side of the den, keeping a close eye on him.

"So you carried me here then?" He asked the machine.

He gave a disconcerted wave of his hand. "Obviously, and let me tell you it wasn't exactly easy." He gave another light laugh. "I may or may not have accidentally dropped you on your face a couple of times..."

So maybe it wasn't just blood lining his mouth right now...He resisted the urge to gag and spat a few times. He needed a drink badly, it didn't seem likely that the awful taste in his mouth would be going anywhere anytime soon...

He certainly was surprised to see Computer in such good humor right now despite the recent events. He did however seem to have a certain wariness about him though. He seemed almost nervous keeping his paws clamped together and generally not making eye contact.

"How long have I been out?" He asked him trying to dispel the silence that had fallen between them. It didn't feel like too much time had passed but he could never be certain when he could be out for days.

"A couple of hours." The machine replied. "It'll be daylight soon but with all this rain it may take a little longer then normal."

Courage cringed at the prospect. Had they really been up all night?

He shifted slightly so that he could rest his back against a root. As his head made contact with the root a screaming pain shot through the back of his neck causing him to jolt forward. He suppressed the urge to yelp and waited a moment for the worst of the pain to pass. He placed a paw against the back of his neck and found a large lump where Computer had struck him with the branch a second time. He cringed knowing that it probably looked as horrible as it felt. A massive headache was quickly beginning to form in the back of his head and the throbbing from the lump was almost making him dizzy as well.

"Oh, um, yeah, sorry about that." Computer spoke looking surprisingly regretful. He shifted uncomfortably as if he didn't want to bring that up again.

"Ugh, just don't do it again." He groaned in response. Now he was wishing that he hadn't aggravated the stupid thing as it only seemed to have made things worse. The world seemed to spin with each and every throb of the painful lump.

"That thing that attacked us." Computer spoke trying to change the subject. "The species goes by several different names but they are mostly known as Fear Eaters in this part of the world. As the name suggests, they get their sustenance from the fear of others. They exhibit an oppressive aura that makes their prey more susceptible to their deepest fears and far more likely to believe its actually happening. As you obviously know by now, they take on the form of whatever their prey fears most and torments them with it until they are either sucked dry or realize that something isn't right."

"So you knew what it was all along?"

"Unfortunately, yes." He sighed. "It's pathetic, I knew what it was and I didn't even realize it. I didn't think! I panicked first and asked questions later." He shook his head regretfully. "Now I suppose I'm paying the price for it."

"Anybody would have made the same mistake." Courage replied. Given the circumstances he couldn't fault Computer for what had happened. He certainly didn't want the machine beating himself up over it.

Computer turned his nose up at the prospect. His expression clearly stated, 'Mistakes are for twits and I don't make them!'

"Well, so long as you don't try bashing my skull in anymore I don't care how you feel about it." He replied trying to say it humorously but it really didn't come off that way.

Computer shook his head again. "I guess….just seeing that old acquaintance of mine in such an unlikely place really caught me off guard. If it had been anything, _anything _else I might have actually realized what was going on."

Courage suppressed the urge to say, 'well isn't that what a Fear Eater is supposed to do?'.

Computer sighed weakly. It seemed he didn't want to say whatever he was going to say next. "I've had some time to think about it and because I know you'll keep nagging me until I say something, I've come to the decision that whatever you want to know about me I will tell you. I'd prefer not to talk but you were right when you said that I owe you an explanation." He was nearly fidgeting with nervousness now.

This all was so unlike him that Courage almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. He began to wonder if maybe he was still asleep and that this was some kind of strange dream. He hadn't expected Computer to actually offer something like this. He had assumed that the machine would simply go back to acting like none of this had happened at all. Now he was feeling that he hadn't properly made up for his treatment of Computer back there. If Computer was going to admit that he messed up then maybe it was only proper that he did the same.

"I kinda overacted back there too." He admitted. "I didn't mean any of that stuff I said back there and if I'd known you'd actually take me seriously I would have never punched you either. We've both said and done some pretty stupid things today. Look, I'm not going to force you to say anything. If you don't want to talk about anything then that's fine."

The machine almost looked relieved. "I don't, not even slightly, but..." He hesitated.

Courage blinked. "But?"

"But I don't want you to get the wrong ideas..."

"About what?"

"About...well, everything!" He replied looking shocked. "You probably think I'm some sissy calculator now! You probably think that I jump every time a leaf so much as blows in the wind! I-I'm not like you!"

Courage couldn't help but laugh. He looked so worried at the prospect of being considered a coward that he couldn't help it.

"T-that wasn't supposed to be funny." He replied looking dejected. "If you had an idea..."

Courage stifled a laugh but couldn't stop himself from smiling. "You'll turn into me if you keep getting worried about stuff like this."

Computer did not look amused.

"It's not a big deal. Everyone is afraid of something, it can't be helped. Look at Eustace! He'd cry if so much as a dollar went up in flames."

The machine shook his head. He seemed to shrink and lose what little confidence he seemed to have. "You think I'm afraid of you now, don't you?" He asked.

The smile faded from his lips. Now he realized why Computer was truly bringing this up.

"I suppose that's only a natural reaction for me. I mean given the way I'm usually treated by my owners. Sure you've tossed me out the window a couple of times before but that didn't bother me much, I've been tossed around before. Of course when you tried to beat my face in back there..." He halted for a moment.

Courage tried to find something to say but couldn't. He hadn't expected Computer to admit something like that even if it was in his own roundabout way.

"I remember when that one wretched owner of mine took a hammer to my keyboard. She'd gotten angry with me over something I had said to her. It was funny because I hadn't even tried to say anything nasty to her yet. We'd almost gotten along up until that point actually." He flexed one of his paw. "They are a lot like hands you know. The keys are one of the few external parts I have any control over. Of course that function isn't exactly the most useful but still. They are...painfully sensitive."

The machine paused again before continuing. "I never liked having a keyboard after that but being a computer I can't exactly avoid have one. I was always worried that you'd end up doing something similar, especially after I started to bring up the fact that I didn't like having my keys pounded on. I mean you do it every time you're in one of your stupid panics." He gave an exasperated sigh and waved a paw impassively. "So forgive me if that puts me on the same level of cowardice as you. I'm sure you'd act just the same if someone forced you to stand place while they repeatedly smashed your fingers into dust." He waited a moment as if expecting Courage to say something.

Admittedly he didn't really know what to say, part of him at the very least wanted to apologize for what had happened to him even if it wasn't his fault. He had always been grateful that Muriel saved him. He could have just as easily ended up with an owner just as horrible as Computer had. Sure Eustace wasn't the nicest person around but he was still better then someone anyone else he could have ended up with...

"Well, aren't you going to laugh or something?" Computer asked, his tone growing cynical.

"Are you kidding me?" Courage replied. "That isn't something to laugh about."

"It's pathetic." He muttered under his breath.

"It's not pathetic when anyone else would have reacted the same way."

The machine fell silent for a moment and then sighed softly. "It doesn't matter, I'm better for it anyway. If anything it taught me just how vain she was." He gave a bitter laugh. "I was able to reduce her to a blubbering mess all over a few childish insults. I didn't even have to try! Of course I worried that she would do worse to me but it was worth it to get revenge on someone so petty."

"And did she?" Courage asked when he didn't elaborate.

"I got lucky. She threatened me plenty of times but she never did anything more then that. One day she tossed me into a garbage can and that was the end of it. She probably expected that I'd ground up into soup cans, scrap metal or anything else, I would expect no less from her really. Thankfully someone picked me up out of the garbage can and sold me off to someone else before that could happen." He gave a weak chuckle. "That seems to be how I get around. I get tossed out, nearly have close call with a garbage truck, get picked up by someone who wonders why a perfectly good computer is in the trash, and then I get sold off again."

He turned his head away and fell silent again. He seemed to be waiting for a comment from Courage and once it became obvious that he had nothing to say he resumed talking.

"When you got angry and attacked me back there, what she did to me was the first thing I thought of. I guess it just came as a bit of a shock, it was unexpected in much the same way it was when she randomly pulled out a hammer and went to work. It's stupid, I know. Unlike with her I could have fought back properly but...I couldn't make myself to do it. Well, actually it was more like I froze up. Ah, who am I kidding. I really am just a sissy calculator aren't I?"

"Well, maybe just a little bit." Courage answered trying to humor him. "But I don't think any less of you for it. "

"R-really?" He seemed genuinely shocked at the prospect. "B-but I was certain you would..."

"I'm not going to laugh at you!" He reaffirmed loudly. "That would be as bad as if you made fun of me for my sickness or something."

A flicker of a smile fell across the machine's face. "You really are too nice for your own good. I swear it will be your downfall."

"It hasn't failed me yet." He laughed.

"This was a ripe opportunity to get back at me for all the things I've said about you and you didn't take it." He shook his head. "I don't think I will ever understand twits."

"Maybe you just assume the worse in people too much."

"With good reason I suppose. Oh well..."

Courage took a moment to shift around and get the blood flowing in his legs again. His stiffness left him aching even as he sat there. Computer himself stood up and relocated himself beside Courage. This surprised him because up until now Computer had been making an effort to keep as much distance between them as possible.

"I suppose I should continue." He said. "I'm not quite sure where else to begin. If I told you everything we'd be here all night."

"What about that 'him'?" He asked. He didn't really want to pry about it but his curiosity admittedly got the better of him.

Computer cringed at the question. "I didn't want to talk about him really, I guess I've been trying to avoid it. He was...nevermind, I'd rather get to him last." He gave a painful sigh. "This is not going to be fun."

End Of Chapter


	34. System Error

A/N: Chapters 4 through 6 have been revised. Tomorrow this story will be two years old! I can't believe its been this long!

Chapter 34: System Error

Computer continued to talk about his past. He brought up a great deal of different things and not all of them were bad, in fact, a great deal of them were actually pretty funny. When it became apparent that Courage was willing to listen to whatever he had to say he seemed to start avoiding anything painful and focus more on his happier memories. Of course no matter what he talked about he always seemed to paint his old owners in a very cynical light. It seemed that whenever he spoke of a previous owner his tone would become very hateful, but he'd often leave out the reasons why he felt that way. He seemed to be avoiding bringing up any particular abuses he had endured.

It admittedly bothered Courage over how vengeful he seemed to be. As humorous as some of his stories were, nearly all of them dealt with him tricking his owners into doing something embarrassing or worse. It seemed that back then his life had only revolved around finding new and more interesting ways to spite his owners and Courage had a bad feeling that many of them probably didn't even deserve it. Computer's ability to persuade people into doing nearly anything was almost scary. Courage found himself especially not amused when Computer admitted that he had often picked the most silly solutions to his problems just to get a good laugh out of it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Courage asked. "You made me lick that foot fungus on purpose?"

"Well, you see..." Computer replied, trailing off. He gave him a nasty little smirk.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to get that taste out of my mouth?" He yelled. "And that's not even bringing up that my tongue started to talk to me too!"

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up after all..." Computer laughed sheepishly.

"And what about that whole therapist thing?"

"What about it?"

"Was it just one big...ugh nevermind." He muttered giving up.

Computer laughed again. "Well, it's not as if I've ever actually led you astray. My methods have all worked in the end."

"Ugh..." Courage groaned, not amused. "Well...I guess it was pretty funny when Eustace had to do that whole flowing gown thing to exorcize that demon." He admitted with a chuckle.

Computer continued to smirk. "If I do recall correctly, you had to do the whole flowing gown thing too."

Courage rolled his eyes. "No thanks to you..."

"You're welcome." Computer replied, obviously amused.

"Aside from going out of your way to embarrass me what else do you have to talk about?" Courage asked. "You've been avoiding talking about 'him' you know."

Computer's smile faded. "You just had to spoil my fun, didn't you? Alright, alright, I'll get to some of the things I _didn't _want to talk about."

"You never know, it might actually make you feel better." Courage replied.

Computer shook his head. "I doubt it." The glowing dog shifted uncomfortably again. "I suppose I'll talk about that one idiot first."

"And just who's this idiot?" Courage asked. "Last time I checked you call _everyone _idiots."

The machine halted for a moment to gather his thoughts and finally began to speak slowly. "I was once bought to be used as an office computer. I was cheap to buy and I had just the right specifications for the things they needed. I spent most of my time being shuffled around to several different humans in that office, I was pretty much put anywhere a computer would be needed. I eventually ended up in the hands of this annoying, ugly, slob of a human. He was fat, stupid, and severely idiotic, he could barely formulate a single unique thought in that tiny melon of a head. I honestly didn't care what did with the junk he left around his desk but I _did _care that the idiot would use my monitor as his cup stand! I spent most of my time with him worrying about stray elbows and people bumping into my desk. All it would have needed was one splash and I would have been reduced to nothing but a pile of charred scrap metal! I told him at least a million times not to leave his carbonated crap sitting on my monitor but he'd never listen!"

The machine grit his teeth in anger. "Despite all my warnings he never stopped. A stray elbow finally ended up hitting a cup and I didn't even stand a chance. One cup fell and then all the rest followed, he wasn't even paying attention, he didn't even care when I went up in sparks. I can still remember watching the liquid run down my screen. Then...it hit my main components and fried everything. I-It was the longest five seconds of my life, I knew it was coming and I couldn't do anything about it. I was conscious as my insides fried and it took forever for something crucial to finally give out and pull me into unconsciousness."

"How did you survive?" Courage asked. He was genuinely curious to find out.

"I'm not quite sure." Computer responded. "I wasn't aware of much afterwords. Apparently I was taken down to a repair shop. The office management claimed that they didn't want to get a replacement but several of the workers knew I could talk and probably did this for me as an apology for what happened. I was nearly unsalvageable at that point, it honestly must have cost them more to have me fixed then to just go out and get a new computer."

"And what about the guy? Did he care at all?" Courage asked.

"Him!" Computer growled."Bah! He was convinced that I couldn't really talk! He thought he was just hearing things when I spoke or he'd think that my talking was all just an elaborate prank by his co-workers. Whenever I spoke to him he ignored me. Even when I made myself difficult for him to use he ignored me. I thought that if I made him angry enough he'd finally acknowledge my existence but in the end he was just as stubborn as I was. Part of me wants to believe that he knocked over a cup on purpose, but then I'd have to pretend that he might actually be smart enough to try and sabotage me." The machine halted suddenly. He was obviously expecting Courage to ask him another question.

"Not going to interrupt me this time?" He asked with a wry smile.

Courage shook his head.

"Alright then." The machine said with a shrug. "I became conscious several times while they were working on me in the repair shop. I'd...rather not think about that though, it was like waking up with third degree burns, you can't even imagine how it felt. A great deal of my internal components had been taken out to be replaced or repaired and most of them were still connected to me as they worked on them. It was like being awake during a surgery, it was like watching someone take your organs out while they're still connected to your body. I was dissected like a dead animal and I was awake through most of it." He seemed to shiver at the thought of it.

"I should have died back there. Eighty-nine percent of my components were damaged beyond repair, nearly everything within the machine I inhabit had to be replaced. Sure, they could have gotten a proper computer to eventually run in that burnt out shell of a machine but I should have died when so much of my internal workings went up in sparks. My sentience is tied to those parts, when they were replaced I should have gone with them, but I did not." He sighed. "I don't know how or why but I survived."

"Are you sure you're not supernatural or something?" Courage asked. "I mean taking over other bodies isn't exactly normal for a computer but..."

"I can't say for certain." He replied. "A very large portion of my memory is corrupt beyond repair after a certain point. I can't remember most of my early life. I don't know where I come from, who built me, or even why. I can't even say for certain _if _someone actually built me. I prefer not to worry about it but sometime I do wonder..."

Courage shook his head. "You got me. Maybe you're just some strange Frankenstein experiment."

Computer did not seem amused by that remark. "I think you need to lay off the sci-fi movies, kid." He replied, crossing his arms. "Bah! Knowing my luck I'm probably powered by the souls of dead children or something. It's not as if I haven't been punched in the gut enough already."

Courage couldn't help but laugh. "Maybe I should start calling you Frankenstein then."

"Frankenstein wasn't the monster, you twit." He replied rolling his eyes. "Perhaps you should lay off the movies and read more."

"O-oh..." Courage murmured sheepishly.

"As you can imagine, I was more than just a little angry once I was put back into the office. I almost immediately started plotting for a way to get revenge on that pathetic idiot. I wanted him to suffer as much as I had and I wasn't going to give up on it until I won. My inability to move obviously hindered things somewhat, but after a considerable amount of ingenuity and blackmail I finally managed to set things up so that I could electrocute him the next time he so much as touched me with one of his grimy fingers."

The machine gave Courage a surprisingly dark smile. "I quietly waited for my chance to strike and then I finally got what I had been waiting for. Electrocuting him was one of the most satisfying moments of my entire life!" There was a hint of laughter in his voice as he continued. "The idiot flailed like a fish out of water!"

Courage found himself becoming a bit uncomfortable with Computer's sudden change in demeanor. He almost seemed gleeful as he recounted the apparent murder he committed. Maybe the man did deserve what he got but it didn't feel right. The fact that Computer was willing to kill someone admittedly frightened him, he could honestly see the machine doing something like that to him...

"Y-you _killed _him?" He asked trying not to sound too shocked. He had a bad feeling that Computer already knew how he felt about all this, he had a habit of usually knowing what he was thinking.

Computer waved a paw. "No, no, he lived. Things didn't quite work out as I had planned, he didn't receive the full shock that I had intended for him. I can't say I was happy about it. All that effort and I still didn't manage to kill him."

"And are you still unhappy about it now?" Courage asked warily.

"A bit." He admitted with a shrug. "I have no sympathy for that idiot, he got what he deserved." He gave Courage an annoyed glance. "You don't seriously feel bad for him do you?"

"I don't think I can get behind electrocuting anyone."

"Are you crazy? He almost killed me!" Computer shouted.

"It was an accident!"

"I warned him! It's his own fault! Don't you understand what I had to go through?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right! And besides, what if you started getting other ideas after that? What if you started zapping anyone you didn't like?"

"Then I would have had to start zapping everybody." He replied trying to humor him. "You're worrying about something that never came to be! I never did anything to anyone after that and I don't plan on starting anytime soon. Why don't I put this into terms you can understand? What if someone like Katz took Muriel, burned her into a charred husk, and then left her to die. There would be hell to pay, you'd never let him get away with something like that."

"That isn't the same!" Courage argued. "What happened to you was an accident, Katz would do something like that on purpose."

"It doesn't matter!" Computer yelled, surprising him. "That idiot's willful ignorance doesn't change what he did to me! I will not forgive him and I will certainly not act like I did something wrong! That bastard deserved what he got! The time I spent in that repair shop was pure hell and he deserved to understand what that felt like! If I could have moved back then I would have ripped him to shreds myself! I would have made him feel every last bit of pain I felt! I would have ripped his limbs off, I would have..."

"Computer!" Courage interjected. He'd never seen the him look as angry as he did right now. Not even their little fight because of the Fear Eater could compare with how angry he was right now...

"WHAT!" The machine yelled causing Courage to flinch.

"C-calm down." He replied in a tiny voice.

Computer shook his head angrily, his expression did not change. For a moment Courage was worried that he might attack him.

"I-I'm sorry." He spoke weakly, hoping that Computer would get the message.

The machine's expression lightened. He closed his eyes as if he were annoyed with himself. "What on earth are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I-I..." He stuttered.

"Don't bother." He muttered, rolling his eyes. "I just got...carried away."

"No really," Courage spoke up. It took a lot of effort for him not to stutter his words. "I don't want to say electrocuting him was right but...I'm still sorry for what happened to you. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." He gave the glowing dog a weak smile.

"Well..." The machine sighed. "I should probably wrap this up. After I sent that idiot off to the hospital everyone who knew I could talk decided I was too dangerous to keep around. It wasn't very long before I was tossed into the garbage yet again. I can't say that I really minded it, I wasn't friends with any of them anyway."

"And then somebody found you again, right?" Courage asked.

"Obviously..." He sighed. "My time in that office was awful but there is only one other thing I've gone through that trumps all of that."

"'Him' huh?"

The glowing dog gave a quick nod as if he couldn't will himself to speak. He didn't seem to want to say anything as if talking about this man would cause him to appear right in front of them.

"I-I'm not even sure were to begin." He managed to blurt out. "I suppose I should start from the very beginning but..."

"What?" Courage asked when he didn't continue.

The machine shook his head weakly. Whatever he had meant to say was never said, instead he changed the subject. "Perhaps the best place to begin is to talk about how he found me in the first place."

The machine placed a hand to his head as if this were causing him pain. "I don't know why I'm doing this..." He muttered under his breath. "I've spent so long trying to forget. If I start this all over again I might..."

"Computer?" Courage asked. He was starting to get worried, especially after that last outburst from the machine.

Computer gazed upward. He continued to mutter to himself. "Perhaps he is my retribution for the way I've treated everyone. My karma finally catching up to me. I-I don't think I'll ever understand. If I go out of my way to be nice, I suffer. If I go out of my way to treat others as badly as they treat me, I still suffer. Am I really so awful that..."

"Computer?" Courage asked again.

This time the machine seemed to jump at Courage's voice. His gaze once again turned to Courage. He looked surprisingly depressed.

"Are you going to be alright?" Courage asked, reaching a paw out to him. The machine shook his head sadly, genuinely surprising Courage and he gripped one of the glowing dog's arms hoping he could make him feel a little better.

"The damage is already done." The machine muttered sadly. "I've spent so long trying not to think about what happened, to try forget what he did to me, but now I can't go back to forgetting. It is going to be a very long time before I can stop thinking about it again."

"You're going to be alright." Courage said. He wanted to try and reassure him.

"No, no I'm not." He said shaking his head vigorously and pulling away from Courage. "The damage was already done a long time ago. That bastard befouled my programing so deeply that just thinking about him causes errors! He tampered with my most inner workings, my mind, and my very soul! He...HE RUINED ME!" The machine yelled, his tone becoming utterly horror struck.

"Normally I get lucky, if I think about it too much I end up generate a bunch of errors and eventually crash." He squeezed his eyes shut. "But...but this organic body...I can't..." He gripped his head again. "Flesh creatures don't get errors or crash. I-I'm trapped in here! I can't shut down! I can't do anything! If this keeps up I'll go into an endless feedback loop. I-I can't access anything in this organic body! I can't stop it! I-I'm going to die, aren't I? He's won, hasn't he? I'm going to die and he's going to get the last laugh!"

Courage did the only thing he could think of. He moved forward again and grasped both of Computer's arms. "You're going to be fine!" He yelled in as firm of a tone he could muster. Of course he wasn't really sure if Computer was going to be alright but he had to do something before the machine completely lost it.

"No, no, no! I'll go into a feedback loop and then there will be a system failure! I can't access my programing in this body! I'm as good as dead!"

"You're going to be fine!" Courage reaffirmed a second time. "Talk to me! Just keep talking! You can't go into a feedback loop if you just keep talking!" Once again he had no idea if this was actually true but at the moment he was simply saying whatever came to his mind first.

"I-I can't!" Computer yelled. He made a vain attempt to free himself from Courage's grip.

"I want you to tell me everything that happened to you, absolutely everything! Just keep talking, that's all that matters. You're going to get through this!"

Computer ceased his struggling and gave him a long consideration before saying, "A-alright, but..."

"Just talk, don't worry about anything else. You said before that you were going to start by talking about how he got you. Why not start there? Why not tell me what his name was?"

"I can't..." Computer muttered sounding slightly more coherent. "I couldn't say his name even if I wanted to. He modified my programming in that regard. He'd said that a machine didn't have the right to call him anything other than master, so he changed it so that I could do nothing but that."

"That's okay. If he was really that vain then he doesn't deserve to have his name spoken anyway."

There was a slight tremble in the machine's voice as he continued to speak. "He liked to do little things like that when making modifications to my programming. I still have many relics of his tampering messing with my daily functions. I can't easily fix any of it and they still cause constant problems. You organic creatures can't operate on your internal organs without outside help and I can't do the same. Most of my programming is impossible for me to alter myself, an outside source would have to do that for me, but since I have no one who can help..." He broke off again. He seemed to be growing almost panicked again.

"Go on..." Courage interjected hoping to keep the machine grounded.

He seemed to focus again, his entire form was trembling under Courage's unrelenting grip. "R-right..." He muttered. "I am very lucky that he never found a way to completely negate my free will or else I would have very likely been reduced to a non-sentient machine all over again. The sheer extent of his damage...I...I.."

"Focus!" Courage reaffirmed gripping him harder.

The machine swallowed and then continued. "Since my time with him I've pretty much been functioning on patchwork only. I managed to piece myself back together but it will never be enough, too much of me was damaged. It's only a matter of time before it all cascades out of control again and I simply fall apart. I wasn't supposed to survive if things went wrong or if someone managed to steal me from him. He wanted me reliant on his constant maintenance so that if anyone else ever took me from him they wouldn't be able to fix me in time. He didn't want anyone else to have me and nobody else was going to steal his research. He didn't want any evidence remaining either in case someone actually managed to find out what he did..."

"And what did he do?" Courage asked.

"What he did? That's where it all begins. I may not have been able to kill that office worker but I am still responsible for a murder. He wanted the 'strange talking machine' and he wasn't going to let anyone else stand in his way to get to me. That was were it all began, the death that I couldn't prevent."

End Of Chapter


	35. The Whole Catastrophe

A/N: Some things went down in real life and lets just say that I have no money and bills that need paying. I don't think I'll be updating again until things get sorted out. I wanted to get this chapter out as quickly as possible. Hopefully my RL problems will eventually blow over and I'll be fine but until then don't expect updates.

Chapter 35: The Whole Catastrophe

"My owner at the time was a huge loudmouth, he couldn't keep anything to himself. I'm sure he went around bragging about the talking computer he found. I'm even more sure that this was how 'He' found out about me. I didn't care much for this owner, he wasn't cruel to me but I wasn't willing trust him and he didn't deserve my trust anyway. His absentmindedness constantly annoyed me, I'm not even sure how that twit managed to get around in life before I came along. He wouldn't even remember to put his pants on if I wasn't around remind him." Computer stopped then and didn't continue.

"Go on..." Courage said trying to get him talking again.

"One day he started to act strangely. He seemed to be more paranoid and forgetful then usual, at least more then what was normal for him already. He never told me what was going on. It was strange since he normally never shut up about anything. I have a bad feeling that He probably tried to talk him into handing me over. He probably offered to pay him and I'm sure he refused. He must have threatened him when he wouldn't give me up. If I have to give him credit for one thing, it's this. He wouldn't give me up even after being offered money and threatened." The machine shifted again.

"You can keep going." Courage reassured him. The machine needed constant encouragement. He was acting as if talking about this was physically hurting him and Courage couldn't pass up the possibility that maybe it was.

"Then a night came when I heard something strange. I'd thought that a burglar was breaking into the apartment but...I didn't care." He shook his head gently. "I didn't care! I didn't bother to wake him up! I figured that if a burglar got in and stole some things it didn't matter! I didn't even care if a burglar stole me either! I was used to being moved from one owner to another so why did it matter? I figured that it didn't matter if I was stolen and sold off to someone else. If only I had known! If only I had cared! I...I..."

He began to shiver again. "The intruder made it inside but my owner did not wake up. When He walked in the first thing he did was look at me. That was the moment I knew something was horribly wrong. That was the moment I knew that I was in deep trouble. The way he looked at me was just...unsettling. He looked at me as though he had just hit the jackpot, won a lottery, cornered his prey, found the one thing he'd spent his whole life hunting. He just smiled at me and then he took out a gun and...shot my owner dead, right then and there. He never even woke up, he was dead before the bullet even touched his skull. Poor fool never knew what hit him. If I had just woken him up...If I had just..."

The machine's eyes seemed to fade out again. Courage had to give him a small shake to get him back to normal again. His continuous fade outs were starting to get worrying. Every time he did it he seemed to come back even more and more out of it. Courage was beginning to worry that maybe he really was dying from all of this and he was even more worried that there was nothing he could do about it.

"If I had just woken him up I could have spared us both our unhappy fates." He continued. "How could I have been so callous?"

"He had a gun." Courage replied. "Even if you had woken him up he still would have been shot. He would have died either way."

"That doesn't matter!" He shouted, his voice almost growing hysterical again. "I could have at least tried to save him! I could have saved myself too! I didn't bother, and we both suffered for it!"

Courage was starting to get a lingering suspicion that Computer maybe cared about his old owner more then he was letting on. "You couldn't help what happened to him You shouldn't blame yourself." He replied.

"I didn't like him, he annoyed me to no end, but he didn't deserve that! He didn't deserve to die because of me! He was the first and only human to treat me like...like an equal, like I was another person." He chuckled sadly. "It was only because he was so hopeless without me of course. He always needed my help to remember even the most mundane tasks, but he would always talk to me as if I were another person. I can't say that I was happy with him but it was...better then what I was used to."

"It still wasn't your fault." Courage interjected. He could understand what it must have felt like. If someone had ever broken into the farmhouse and shot Muriel, he'd...

"I couldn't do anything, I certainly couldn't fight back. He took me away then. It was all over in an instant. I didn't even bother saying anything to him. What could I have even said? I had no idea what was going on, where I was going, or what was even going to happen to me. The only thing I did know was that this man was desperate enough to kill someone to have me. I knew deep down that nothing good was going to come of this and I was very much correct."

The machine sighed. "He fancied himself a scientist. He looked the part, short, small, balding, huge glasses, beady little eyes, very mean looking. He was the type of person you flesh creatures avoid by instinct. One look at him and you knew he was bad news. He would strut about his lab in this ridiculous getup. I'd say he was trying to go for the mad scientist look but he was so short he could never pull it off correctly. He was hopelessly arrogant and very much on a power trip, but he was also incredibly cunning. If he had ever gone toe to toe with you I think he would have given you far more trouble then many of your regular enemies. You should consider yourself lucky that he'd never take interest in an old couple living on a dusty old farm. I'm afraid that if he had ever found out where I was then you probably would have had to take him on, but..." He stopped.

"But what? After everything we've been through, I think a mad scientist would probably be a walk in the park." Courage replied trying to be light hearted.

Computer shook his head. "He'd kill you all. He could _still _kill you all. He's still out there and he could still be looking for me. He'd kill you and your owners without a single care in the world. It would be all my fault too. I should have told you sooner, he could have shown up at any time. I didn't say anything yet again and you all could have ended up like my old owner. I thought that you'd be like the rest of my owners. I thought that you'd only keep me for a little while before you'd get fed up with me and give me away to someone else. You didn't though, and I should have warned you of what might happen. I had just managed to stifle all those memories of what he did to me for good and I didn't want to dredge them back up again but it was selfish. I could have gotten you all killed."

"Come on Computer! You know I've been through worse then a crazy killer scientist! If he ever showed up I'd run him off like I do with everyone else. I _am _a good guard dog after all!" He replied, although he had to admit he'd never spoken so confidently about his job like this before. He hated nothing more then having to play 'games' with Katz or have a deadly battle with Le Quack. If he could have anything in the world it would be to just live his peaceful life without having to deal with all the craziness that Nowhere seemed to throw at him and his family. If he had to be confident about a possible killer scientist then he would be for Computer's sake. It was obvious that if this man ever showed up on the farm Computer would fall apart faster than a tumbling tower of blocks. If this man ever showed up Courage would be on his own...

Computer shook his head yet again. "I'm afraid you wouldn't stand much of a chance against a bullet to the brain. If he were to ever show up and possibly give you the option to hand me over without a fuss, the best thing you could do is give me up. Even if he didn't kill you outright if you refused, he'd find a way to harm you later. Besides, knowing Eustace he'd probably sell me off the moment a five dollar bill is waved in his face."

"Computer..." Courage muttered. He couldn't believe what he was asking of him. The last thing he'd ever do was give Computer back to a man like that. He'd never even let Eustace do something like that to him.

Unsure of what else to do, he wrapped the glowing dog into a hug. "Listen, you're family too, whether you like it or not. If he ever stole you from the farm, I'd be sure to get you back, I promise. I'd do everything I could to make sure he'd never get his hands on you again. I'd do for you the same I would do for Eustace and Muriel. You're family and I'll do everything I can to make sure he never harms you again."

There was a soft laugh from the machine. "Coming from the twit who won't even get me anti-virus?" There was a long silence before he continued with, "Family? But why? I've never done anything to warrant..."

Courage cut him off. "You've done plenty for us and besides, life on the farm wouldn't be normal without my cranky computer." He said and smiled softly.

Computer's expression did not lighten, in fact he almost seemed to be even more worse off.

"Come on! Lighten up! Everything is going to be alright!" He pressed the glowing dog into another hug.

"I will never understand...ugh, why do you insist on smothering me!" He blurted out.

"Smothering?" Courage asked stifling a laugh.

"Yes, smothering! I'd greatly enjoy it if you stopped!"

"Alright, fine." Courage replied still trying to force himself not to laugh.

"Good! Now this stupid body can actually breath properly again!"

"Computer..."

"What's the matter now?"

"Are...are you going to be alright? You're...not going to do that loop thing are you?"

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I seem to be alright but everything is so different in this body. It's funny, I'm completely mobile and yet I feel more trapped in here then I ever did in my real body."

Courage sighed. "Well, I was really worried about you for a moment."

"Worried? I've never been worried about before. Is this normal?"

Courage gave a weak laugh. "When is anything ever normal for us?"

The machine glanced always again, seemingly confused. "Family..." He muttered as if trying to wrap his head...processor...whatever around it. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Family..." He muttered again.

"Computer..." Courage interjected. "You still haven't told me the rest of well... you know. How did you escape the scientist?"

"Oh...well.." Whatever enthusiasm he seemed to have gained over the last couple of minutes seemed to drain right out of him again. "You might as well get comfortable. This is another long story and now it gets a bit difficult to explain to someone who doesn't know anything about machines. It's funny really, the scientist didn't really want me actually, despite all the effort he went through to get me. What he really wanted was the ability to make _more_ of me. At the end of the day I was pretty much just the bi-product that would eventually be destroyed once my usefulness ran out."

End Of Chapter

A/N: Chapter Seven was revised a week or two ago. Go check it out.


	36. Imperfections

A/N: Financial situation is looking a little bit better but unfortunately I pulled a number on my hand and now typing has been a bit difficult. Despite my difficulties this chapter has become the longest in this story so far. I wasn't even aiming to make it this long but it just kinda turned out that way.

Chapter 36: Imperfections

"After he murdered my owner he took me to his lab and set me up there. At first he just talked with me, he asked a lot of questions and most of them I could not answer. He made it very clear during our first conversation that if I did not cooperate with him he'd make sure that I'd wish I had. I was stupid enough not to take his threat seriously..." The machine gave a nervous glance as if expecting to find Him standing beside him.

"I gave him quite a bit of lip and he stopped me almost immediately. I had been stupid enough to think that he couldn't actually hurt me. I mean sure, he could damage my physical body but I didn't think he could...could get _inside _me. I'd never had anyone try to hack into me before and it was nothing like I could have ever imagined. I couldn't fight back, I couldn't do anything, all I could do was just barely keep myself protected from his assault. He shut me up very quickly and very effectively."

The glowing dog sighed gently. "It was painful, very, very painful. It was like having a white hot nail being hammered into your brain. You can feel your skull cracking with every blow. The heat of the nail never dulls, the cracks in your protective casing only grow wider. It was an endless, unrelenting agony."

The machine shook his head listlessly. "He thought I was lying. Most of the questions he initially asked me were about how I functioned. I didn't have any answers to give him because I don't know myself. He thought I was trying to protect my secrets and no matter how many times I tried to tell him otherwise he never believed me. He made it clear that if I didn't tell him what he wanted to know he'd eventually work his way through my programming and figure it out himself. He told me that I'd be saving myself a lot of pain if I just told him...but...but I didn't have any answers to give him."

"He didn't care about me, not even slightly. He was always planning on discarding me in the end. He knew he was probably going to have to strip me clean to get all the information he wanted. He didn't expect me to survive and so he never bothered to be clean or careful about it. What he really wanted to do was make more A.I. for himself. He wanted obedient little slaves with all my capabilities and none of the free will getting in his way."

"But why?" Courage asked him. "You can't really be used for a whole lot. I think a bunch of you running around would just get annoying."

Computer glared at him.

"No offense." He laughed.

"You just don't have much of an imagination." He replied rolling his eyes. "I don't know why he was so keen on making more A.I.. There are certainly uses he could have gotten out of something like me though. Perhaps he wanted something cliche like world domination. He could have pulled it off with an army of A.I. under his command. Perhaps he just wanted something simple like being named the first person to have created an advanced A.I.. With me out of the way there wouldn't have been evidence that one existed before his own. He could have gotten into a position with some serious power after gaining a title like that. He could have started threatening any government in any part of the world after something like that. With his little army he could have hacked into any government mainframe and spiraled the world into and endless war if he so felt like it."

"So you could be seriously dangerous in the wrong hands..." Courage replied realizing the implications of what Computer was saying.

"Not so long as I have the ability to oppose whatever a person would want." He waved a paw passively. "I've always had a knack for finding my way into things that humans would have a hard time hacking. Most of the information I've found for you over the years actually comes from classified sources. The government likes to hide the existence of supernatural beings but thankfully they do keep records of them, even if they _are _locked up tight on their database."

"So wait, you could take control of_ any _governments stockpile of weapons and you haven't even considered doing something with that kind of power?"

The machine blinked. "No, not really."

"But...but...that's what the computers always do in the movies!" He argued.

"Well excuse me if world domination isn't on my list of things to do. I didn't know _you _were such a psychopath though."

Courage shook his head. "No, no! I didn't mean it like that!"

Computer rolled his eyes again. "Why would I even _want_ to rule over you flesh creatures? That just sounds like a headache waiting to happen."

Courage shook his head in defeat. "You are the only person I know who'd not take over the world just because it sounds like it's too much of a hassle..."

"For all I know I could have been made to do just that." He replied with a shrug. "I like to think that if He had tried to claim that he was the first to create an A.I. then maybe I'd really have a creator out there who'd actually get angry enough to fight his claims. Of course if I really do have a creator who'd actually care about something like that then I'm sure we'd be in the history books right now and I wouldn't have been left to fend for myself."

"Maybe that's what we could do once this is all over with. I could help you find the person who made you!" Courage said this hoping that maybe it would cheer Computer up a little bit.

"Speculation is fun and all but..." He hesitated for a moment. "If I really was made by someone, I don't think I'd really want to find out who. I don't even want to meet them again really. There's probably a good reason for why I can't remember where I come from. For all I know finding the person who made me might put me into another situation even worse then what He put me through. Those sciencey types never see me as anything more than just an interesting anomaly. If I have a creator he'd probably treat me just as horribly as He did. I don't ever want to be someone's pet science experiment again."

"I guess that makes sense." Courage replied. "I just thought maybe you'd want to find out about something like that..."

"It's an interesting thing to think about but not something I would want to live through. At this point I'd rather not take the risk. Anyway, back to what I was initially talking about...where was I..."

He paused for a moment as he gathered his thoughts. "Oh, yes. For awhile we fought, it was a endless battle. He was trying to worm his way into my system and I was defending myself to the best of my abilities. For the longest time neither of us could gain the advantage over the other but in the end I was destined to lose no matter how hard I fought. He could go and rest while he let his programs whittle away at me. I had to constantly remain alert and keep fighting, I could never rest like he could. As time wore on I began to grow tired. I was already inexperienced at fighting off hackers so it was only a matter of time until I'd eventually slip up. By fighting I was only delaying the inevitable and he knew it right from the beginning. No matter what I might try I'd eventually get too tired to keep his programs from worming their way inside my system."

"Eventually I had to stop. I thought I could just let my defenses handle the onslaught while I took some time to recuperate. I should have never let my guard down. As soon as I stopped actively monitoring the attacks on my defenses, the programs he employed quickly found ways in through the cracks. As soon as just a little bit of it got inside the rest of my defenses came crumbling down almost instantly. They invaded like vines chocking out a plant. I...I don't think I could describe to you what it's like to have my system hacked into. It was like...like...no, no, no, no..." He began uttering small 'no's over and over again. His paws began clutching his head just like before.

"Computer?" Courage called out, reaching a paw to him.

"Broken! I'm broken! Damaged beyond all repair!" His eyes fell on Courage again, filled with disbelief and despair.

"How can you even want a computer like me around?" He asked desperately. "I can barely function! He ruined me! He ruined what little good I was! I may as well be worthless!" He clutched his head desperately.

"I was whole and functional computer before he came along and ripped everything apart! You should have just tossed me out and gotten a new computer! Even a twit like you deserves someone better than me! I am the epitome of imperfection now! _Any _computer can run better then I can! I may be able to talk but that's the only thing I've got going for me anymore and even then I hardly qualify as a person!" The sheer self loathing in his voice almost seemed to hang in the air with his every word.

"Computer, come on. You know that isn't true." Courage replied trying to remain lighthearted. He was admittedly taken aback by Computer's confession. He never thought that Computer could think so lowly about himself. After all the bragging he used to do, was this really how he felt about himself?

"But it's true! It's all true!" He muttered sadly. "If you had ever asked me to do anything outside of finding information I doubt I would have been able to do it for you. I can hardly be called a proper computer anymore. I can barely even keep myself functional. For every part of my system I fix, two more sections crumble apart all over again! I could never allow myself to be seen by my possible creator, they'd laugh at what they'd see!"

"Computer, you can hack into anything, even organic people!" He gestured to the glowing dog trying to get his point across. "It's obvious that there aren't very many computers around that can think for themselves. Who cares if you can't do all the things a normal computer can? The fact that you can do all those other things should make up for it!"

The glowing dog shook his head. "None of that matters, I'm no good. I may as well be junk if I can't function properly."

"You're a perfectly fine computer." Courage replied. It seemed that his reassurance wasn't convincing the machine though.

"I'm not! I-I'm supposed to be better than this!"

"Computer...is there anything I've ever asked you that you couldn't answer? Muriel, Eustace, and I are only alive today because of you! Who cares if you can't do everything? Nobody can!"

The machine shook his head even more vehemently. "Twice! I was thrown out twice because I couldn't handle all of the functions of a normal computer anymore! I didn't even intentionally make them angry! I was still recovering from what He did to me, I didn't have time to bother arguing with some stupid human! If it didn't matter they wouldn't have thrown me out for not being a proper computer!"

Courage had to stifle a sigh. It seemed like there was no getting through to him. It suddenly made sense why his angry rantings from before had hurt the machine so badly. As much as Computer liked to hide behind his ego, this was how he really felt about himself. The worst part of it all was that none of it was true. To Courage or to any other sane individual, Computer could hardly call himself worthless. Just having a mind of his own was enough to make him better than any other computer around.

"Come on, Computer! You're perfectly fine!"

"I'm not! I'm no good anymore! I may as well be a human who's lost his arms and legs! That's about as good as I am anymore!"

"But you aren't!" Courage reaffirmed yet again. For the third time that night he pulled his mechanical friend into a hug. He figured that since it had helped pull him out of his daze last time then maybe this time it would pull him out of his self pity.

The machine stiffened again. "Ah! You're trying to crush me again!" He said surprised. "Is this like an involuntary action for you organic creatures or something? I don't see what the point of it is!"

Courage had to force himself not to laugh at Computer's annoyance. He had always thought that the machine knew _everything, _or at least that was the way he had come off during all the times they had talked to each other. This was obviously wasn't true but he couldn't help but find it funny that Computer didn't seem to understand even some of the most basic human interactions. Of course Courage also knew that if he himself had been raised more as a normal dog he'd be trying to lick him right now or even something more doggish...

"It's a hug." He explained. "And it's supposed to make you feel better."

"Well it's not! Can you please let me go now?" He asked.

Courage couldn't stop himself from laughing this time. Computer's plead to be let go was just too funny to not laugh.

"W-what?" Computer asked, clearly growing embarrassed.

"I can't believe you don't know what a hug is!" He laughed.

"I-I do, but...but..." He stammered. He sounded so flustered that it only caused Courage to laugh harder.

"K-knowing what something is is not the same as grasping its full implication a-and..." He stopped, seeming to give up. He let out a soft sigh. "You see? I don't make a very convincing human either..."

Courage's laughter was quelled by the machine's words. He mentally kicked himself for making Computer feel worse. He was trying to help, not make him feel even more inferior...

"I-I was just kidding you know." He said to the machine, who was beginning to look even more depressed.

"You tell me I'm not junk and yet you still laugh at me when I show inferiority? There's no point in lying to me you know! If that's really how you feel then stop pretending that..."

Courage cut him off. "I wasn't lying! It was just funny, okay? I wasn't trying to be cruel. Come on Computer, you're the only who's always telling me I need a better sense of humor."

The machine blinked. "You still do."

"It's alright if you aren't perfect, nobody is. Even if there are parts of you that don't work anymore, you're still a good enough computer." Courage gave him a weak smile. "Trust me!"

He could, on some level, understand how Computer was feeling. For awhile he had all but been consumed by his shame when he had felt that he couldn't be perfect enough for Eustace and Muriel. Between that, the recent emotional punch of remembering what had happened to his parents, almost losing Eustace and Muriel to the exact same vet, and ultimately feeling like he had failed his parents, he had subconsciously and nearly consciously drove himself insane trying to be as perfect as possible for Eustace and Muriel. Every little screw up Eustace had called him out on had felt like a hammer to his heart. For some time he had thought that he could do nothing right and then of course that strange teacher had shown up...

For someone like Computer, it must be torture to feel so inferior. He couldn't imagine Computer taking an existential crisis like the one he had very well at all. This must have been eating at him for a very long time now...

Taking a moment to think about it, he remembered the thing he had heard that ultimately pulled him out of his slump. _'There is no such thing as perfect. You are beautiful just as you are, Courage. You can do anything you want, even with all you're imperfections.' _

He knew Computer would never take something so sappy seriously. How could he get the same message across to him without him blowing it off like everything else?

"Computer, listen..."

"Don't bother!" He interrupted. "I don't want to hear it! You can say whatever you want but that doesn't change what's true!"

Gathering his thoughts as quickly as possible, he began forming the things he wanted to say. He was no great talker but maybe, just maybe, he could get the same message across to Computer without him blowing him off like usual.

"You are absolutely perfect just the way that you are." He said, trying to sound as sincere as he possibly could. "I'm sure coming from me this sounds stupid, but I was once told that imperfection only adds to your own perfection. There is no such thing as perfect outside of the perfection you see in yourself. I wouldn't have you change for anything in the world. Life with Muriel and Eustace just wouldn't be the same without you around. That has to mean something, doesn't it? I know my opinion doesn't matter much but even with all your imperfections you're still a great computer. I can't speak for anyone else but you aren't worthless, at least not to me, anything but actually..."

Computer crossed his arms. "I can't believe you're actually trying to sound deep. Well, I think you're going to need some work before you start making any speeches." He grumbled. "Honestly? I just can't believe I have to have you tell me that I'm not as bad as I think. Oh how far I have fallen..."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I think that's what I hate most about you. You always know how to make me feel better..."

"I guess I'll take that as a complement..."

"You know, I'd almost given up by the time we'd met. It was shortly after I was thrown out for a second time because I couldn't fulfill what my owner wanted. I'd pretty much given up at that point. I was tired of fighting the constant degeneration of my system and I figured that if I wasn't capable of being a proper computer anymore then why even bother? I'd been ready to die ever since He ruined me. The only reason I even kept fighting was just to spite him. Giving up would have meant that he won in the end and I wasn't willing to give him that under any circumstances." He sighed sadly. "But...after being rejected twice, I didn't even care anymore. He had won just by rendering me completely useless."

He gave Courage a strange look. "But then I got landed with you...For the first time in what seemed like forever, I was actually needed for something again. I decided to keep going because of that. I figured you'd eventually get rid of me anyway, so I decided that I could wait until then. Of course you never did and so I continued to persist indefinitely. After several years went by up in that attic I decided that I didn't want to die anymore, and so I stopped pretending like I was just waiting for an excuse to let my system degrade. It was nice to have purpose again, and even better, you were always so pathetic. I could always take out all my frustration on you. You soaked it up like a sponge, you never had a choice. It was either deal with me or let Muriel meet a horrible end."

He shook his head gently. "And that's what I don't get the most about you. I've never treated you kindly and yet you act like we've always been friends.

"But we are!" Courage replied. He couldn't imagine that Computer had been suicidal, he certainly never seemed like it, at least as far as he could remember. Of course up until a few minutes ago he had thought that Computer believed himself to be the best computer ever.

"Gah! That's the exact thing I'm talking about! We are not friends! And if you really are THAT convinced that we really are then you _must_ be a glutton for punishment! I know you have a thing for making friends with your enemies, but still! I've never treated you kindly! We aren't family either, you know! I was not born and thus I cannot have a family!"

"Let me guess..." Courage interjected. "What you're really thinking is that you don't _deserve _to have friends or family."

The machine gave him a double take. "O-of course not!"

"Computer, you just spent all that time trying to convince me that you're worthless. What else would you expect me to think? You can't have it both ways you know."

"Bah! I wish you were as stupid as you normally act!" He crossed his arms angrily. "No, I don't deserve either of those things and I wouldn't know how to act like a proper friend or family member either. I've never had friends and I've certainly never had family. I'm not cut out for either of those things and perhaps it's better that way."

"Just do whatever comes naturally."

The machine rolled his eyes. "What come naturally for me is to just tell you that you are twit and be on my merry way." He shook his head. "Nothing has ever come naturally for me, I've had to learn it all on my own. I've only gotten this far by observing you flesh creatures and all your little social nuances. I've managed to mimic most of them to the best of my abilities but you could say that I'm just a grade A fake in that regard too. I'm not a real person, I just know how to pretend to be like one."

"Think about how you're acting right now." Courage replied. "You're not just pretending. You're not just acting like this right now because it's how a normal person would. I'm sure whatever you're feeling right now is genuine."

"In some ways, yes, but..."

"Everyone has to learn as they grow up. Nobody was born knowing how to act, we all had to learn how to walk and talk. I'm sure it's just the same for you, just maybe in a slightly different way."

A small smile formed across the machine's mouth. "Oh? And just when did you start acting like you are actually intelligent? I can't believe I'm being lectured by you..."

Courage glared at him. "I've always been like this!"

"Uh huh, sure." The machine replied, still smiling. "Just because you can act intelligent doesn't mean you are..."

"Then what have I been saying this whole time? That's not just _acting _intelligent you know!"

"Oh don't worry, it will be a long time before I ever consider you genuinely intelligent." He replied smirking at Courage's expression. "I may be worthless but at least I'm not _you._"

"Thanks a lot..." Courage grumbled.

"You're welcome." He laughed.

"Well you see, we really are friends." Courage replied finally getting a chance to point out what he meant.

The smile faded from the machine's face. "What? I-I'm not being nice to you. How can you consider that friendship? I-I just told you off!"

Courage shrugged. "You just aren't getting it."

"Get what? There's nothing to get!"

Courage gave him a sly smile. "I'll just leave it to you to figure out."

The machine blinked. "Explain! I don't understand!"

Courage gave him another nonchalant shrug. "Hmmm, nah. You can figure it out yourself."

Computer almost looked horrified. "Twit, this is important! If there's some great secret to this whole friendship thing, especially something I don't understand, then it is imperative that I find out what it is! If me not being nice to you somehow equals friendship, I _must _know why! None of this makes any logical sense!"

Courage just laughed, ignoring his pleas.

"G-gah! Come on, Courage! You were just talking now more then I've ever heard you talk in all your life! Y-you can't just stop now!"

"I've got nothing more to say." He said, continuing to laugh.

The glowing dog crossed his arms angrily. "F-fine! Fine! I didn't even want to know anyway! Stupid twits and their stupid friendship...I am certainly not some twit's friend! Bah! How annoying!"

"How about you finish telling me about Him, rather then sit here and cry like a little girl?" Courage asked, fighting back even more laughter.

"L-little girl?" The machine asked looking outraged.

Courage couldn't help himself and burst out laughing once again.

"You are the one who's always running around screaming like a little girl!" The machine yelled. "Honestly! I think you're intentionally trying to drive me insane!"

"Look," Courage spoke, forcing himself to calm down. "I know you think you're junk and I know that nothing I say will ever convince you otherwise, but, well, can I at least count on you to get us up that mountain and back home again? Hey, if you really are useless then how are you managing to save my life?"

Computer turned away. "I can't guarantee anything you know. I already told you, there are still plenty of things that could go wrong. For all I know that cave might just might be a legend. There is still the chance that it might not exist. There's only so much I can do to make sure this place is the real deal. There's supposedly an eye witness account from someone who experienced the power of the wellspring when her husband used it to cure her of a terminal illness. But just like everything else, her account could be faked. She certainly didn't do me any favors by not at least hinting at where this place could be. I had to spend ages just trying to piece together the legend so I could figure out its general location."

"Hey," Courage said gently. "If things don't working out, promise me you won't blame yourself, okay?"

"I won't have to. I _will _make sure this all works out in the end. I don't care if I have to turn that mountain upside down, I will make sure that I find that damnable cave. I haven't failed you yet and I don't plan on tarnishing my perfect record."

"The only reason you're so determined to do this is because you're worried you'll ruin your non-existent reputation? Really?" Courage asked grinning.

"Non-existent? My reputation is very important to me, thank you very much." He replied, turning up his nose. "I'll have you know that I do keep tabs on a few people on the internet. They've helped me find information for you before. You don't seriously think that I've gotten all my information by myself, do you? Believe it or not there are experts on some of the weird things you've encountered before. What would they think if I messed up on something like this?"

"I can't believe you actually get along with people long enough to actually get any information from them..."

Computer rolled his eyes again. "And you should be grateful that I do."

"You really should tell me these things more often you know."

"I've never felt any reason to." The machine halted for a moment. "Oh and there is still one minor issue with how the wellspring works."

"This again?" Courage asked. "Didn't you say you'd take care of that?"

"I did, but..." He hesitated again. "Lets just say the wellspring requires one crucial component to work and..."

"Let me guess, it makes you immortal or something? Turns you into a mindless zombie?"

"No, as far as I can tell the wellspring doesn't have any undesired side effects but..."

"Spit it out! If it's something bad I want to know!"

"No, no, i-it's fine. Never mind."

"Computer! If this is something I need to know then you should probably tell me! If this thing is going to eat my soul or something as payment to fix me I'd kinda like to know ahead of time."

"It won't do anything to you, you'll be perfectly fine. You don't have to worry about it. I already told you that I've taken care of everything."

"Yes, but you keep talking as if there's something I should know, but you always change your mind at the last second."

"That's because you don't need to worry. I've had a few second guesses but in the end that doesn't matter."

"If it doesn't matter then why don't you tell me what it is?"

"Because it would take a very long time to explain and besides, I still have to keep torturing myself by finishing this little tale about the worst part of my life. Trust me when I say that it doesn't matter."

"Fine...but I seriously hope you aren't lying."

"Why would I need to lie?"

"I get the impression that you are..."

Computer waved a paw angrily. "I'm not!"

"I swear, if something bad happens because you're not telling me something I'm going to shove that book so far up your hard drive you won't..."

"No need to get touchy, you twit!"

"I'm going to make you worry about touchy if something goes wrong!"

End Of Chapter

A/N: I also forgot to mention that there is now a spin off story to All Things End called Learning How To Live. It's Computer's perspective of All Things End and I would highly suggest checking it out if you enjoy this story.


	37. Intermission: The New Computer

A/N: This was a short story I was originally going to post on it's own but I decided to post it as a chapter here instead. This is a prequel story showing when Courage and Computer first met.

Chapter 37: Intermission: The New Computer

Courage had only a pup when they'd gotten a new computer. It had only been several months after Muriel adopted him, he'd only just stopped wearing diapers a few weeks before. They had just finish grocery shopping when it had happened.

He'd been trundling alongside Muriel when a man came rushing up to them. The man had been carrying a giant box in his hands and he had looked extremely desperate to get rid of it. Eustace's arms had been filled with groceries at the time so the man dumped the box off into Muriel's arms.

"Take it!" He yelled, his voice trembling.

"Oh? What's this?" Muriel asked him.

Eustace very nearly dropped his groceries at the thought of being given something free. "Who cares!" He spoke. "Free stuff!"

"Why are you giving this to us?" Muriel asked the man. "Are you sure we can just have whatever is in here?"

"Junk! Junk!" The man cried. "I knew it was old when I bought it but I never thought it would be this useless! Stupid thing's been keeping me up all night too! Can't believe I paid as much as I did for it! Just take it! I don't ever want to see it again!"

Courage blinked. It had been keeping him up all night? What could possibly be in there? Maybe it was another dog! His tail began to wag at the thought of it. A new dog to play with! Eustace and Muriel were nice and all, but now he'd have someone like himself to play with! Even if it were an older dog he still didn't care!

They took the box and their groceries over to the truck. Eustace loaded it up into the back and then opened it up wanting to see what was inside. He gave a startled exclamation at whatever it was he found.

"What is it, Eustace?" Muriel asked from the sidewalk.

"It's one of those fancy computer things!" He replied looking immensely pleased with his new gift. "All them young people love these things! I bet it can print money!"

Courage's ears drooped. So it wasn't a new dog after all! He wasn't sure what a computer was but it obviously wasn't a new pet. If Eustace liked whatever it was he doubted he'd ever be allowed to go near it, the farmer never liked Courage touching any of his things. It was usually a battle just to allow him to ride in his truck. He was always claiming that he'd get dog fur all over the place, or worse...

Much like Courage, Muriel didn't know much about computers either. The ride home was far from silent though, Eustace kept singing a merry little tune the whole way there. He keep going on and on about being 'rich, rich, rich!'.

He moved with an uncharacteristic pace as soon as they pulled up to the house. He left Muriel to deal with the groceries while he took the box inside. Courage watched as the old man put the box down in the middle of the living room and began pulling parts out.

"Courage? Could you come help me with these bags?" Muriel called from outside.

He went back outside, leaving the farmer to unpack the computer thing all by himself. When he returned with several bags, he found that the strange computer thing was splayed out all across the floor. Eustace was scratching his head as he stared at all the different components.

"Over here Courage." Muriel spoke, making her way through the landmine of machinery parts.

He followed her through the living room. He banged his foot against one of the parts causing him to cry out and nearly drop the bags in his hands. He'd knocked into one of the bigger parts of the machine and he could see his reflection in the dark glass of the strange thing.

"Stupid dog!" Eustace yelled, tromping over to him. "You better not break this thing before I can get it working! You ain't gonna touch my money maker!" He gave the pup a scowl before turning back to his work and laughing gleefully.

Courage helped Muriel put the food away as Eustace continued to work on putting that machine back together. After he was finished with that he trundled back into the living room to watch as the old man worked. He settled himself down on Muriel's chair. Eustace was cursing loudly as he connected one wire to the other.

"Getting anywhere yet?" Muriel called from the kitchen.

Eustace muttered something in return.

"Alright dog," He spoke turning to Courage. "I'm gonna go get that old desk out from the basement. Don't you dare touch anything while I'm gone or else there's gonna be trouble!" He threatened.

With that out of the way, Courage was left staring at the half assembled Computer. He hopped off the chair to get a better look at it. He made sure to heed Eustace's warning but that didn't stop him from at least looking at the thing. He sniffed it precariously. It had a funny smell mixed in with the scent of many different humans. He wondered once more why that man had been so insistent on getting rid of it.

Eustace came stomping back into the room with a large desk against his back. It had been sitting unused in the basement for as long as Courage had been living there. What it had originally been used for, he wasn't sure.

"Stupid dog! I told you not to touch!" The old man yelled.

Courage backed away sheepishly. He gave the farmer an apologetic look which was promptly ignored.

Eustace pressed the desk up against the wall beside the TV. He then placed the machine onto it and began fiddling around with the wires again. Courage watched with interest as Eustace finished up the final touches. The old man was once again muttering 'rich, rich, rich!' as he plugged in the last few wires.

"Now I just gotta hook up this printer and then I'll be set for life!"

The farmer hooked the printer machine up with the computer on the desk. There wasn't enough room for both of them so he just slid the printer under the table. Courage moved in closer again to get a better look. The old man flicked a switch on somewhere and watched as the computer's screen came to life with a bluish-green glow.

"Muriel! I got it working!" Eustace called happily.

Muriel entered the living room to join them. "It's certainly fancy looking!" She said.

Eustace pulled up a chair and sat down. "Alright, lets see what this thing can do!" He said glancing down at the keyboard thing.

Courage couldn't read so he had no idea what the letters on the keyboard meant. Eustace obviously knew what he was doing because he began pressing buttons as quickly as he could. Whatever he was typing out on the keyboard was appearing on the screen as well, Courage once again had no idea what was being typed.

"Print...money..." The old man said as he typed.

Courage glanced over at the printer. He was expecting it to light up at any moment and start shooting dollars bills all over the place. Eustace seemed to be expecting the same thing too. He glanced down at the printer in a fervor, rubbing his hands together expectantly.

Nothing happened.

The words on the screen vanished and Eustace's smile began to fade.

"Washuh?" He asked. He typed the words in again and they vanished once more.

"Do you think it's broken, Eustace?" Muriel asked.

Eustace began to scowl. "Stupid piece of junk! Print money darn you!"

He typed the words in for a third time and they seemed to vanish even faster this time. Eustace began to growl. Courage blinked with confusion. Maybe it really was broken.

The old farmer stood up and kicked the desk angrily. "That man was right! This thing really is a piece of junk!" He turned to Courage. "I bet you broke it, you stupid dog!" He yelled.

"Oh, Eustace..." Muriel replied. "I'm sure you can get it working if you just tinker with it a little more. Come on now, lets have supper and then you can work on it some more."

"Yeah, yeah, fine..." Eustace grumbled.

The two left for the kitchen and Courage was left standing there with the machine. He looked up at it, unsure of what to think. It didn't really look broken to him. A cursor continued to flash on the screen, inviting him to type something in. He decided he'd rather not touch it, lest he face Eustace's wrath. He made his way over to the kitchen door and didn't think much else of the odd machine.

This would not be the last time that computer would enter his thoughts though. Eustace quickly forgot about the machine as soon as it had become apparent that the thing was simply not just going to start printing money for him. It was left sitting in the living room with neither of the old couple paying much attention to it.

Courage on the other hand was starting to hate the thing. Whenever he'd enter the living room now he'd get the strangest feeling that someone was watching him. It set his fur on edge and made naps impossible now. It might have just been a doggy sixth sense thing because neither Eustace nor Muriel seemed bothered by it.

He'd taken to sitting in Muriel's chair and keeping a close eye on the machine. There was no doubt in his mind that the strange sensation of being watched was coming from that machine. He keep glaring at it, expecting something terrible to happen if he took his eyes off it. Was this why the man had gotten rid of it? Because every time you were around it it felt like eyes were following your every move?

A week or so passed after the acquisition of the new computer. Courage never once shirked his duty to keep the strange object in check. Completely out of the blue one morning Eustace slammed his newspaper down onto the floor startling both Muriel and Courage.

"Eustace!" Muriel scolded. "Have you lost your marbles?"

"We're moving that darn computer upstairs!" He replied with a hint of nervousness. This confirmed for Courage that maybe it wasn't just him who was being freaked out by that creepy computer.

"Why?" Muriel asked. "You haven't used it since the day you got it!"

"Bah!" Eustace exclaimed. "That stupid piece of junk is taking up too much room down here! We're moving it up into the attic!"

Muriel did not argue with him further and Courage was just happy to have that thing moved as far away from him as possible. By the end of the day Eustace had taken up all the parts into the attic and if Muriel had not gone and scolded him for taking such bad care of the gift he had been given, he probably wouldn't have even put it all back together again once it was upstairs. As soon as it was all set up again Eustace left the room and never once laid his eyes upon that old computer again. For all intensive purposes the machine no longer existed within the old man's mind.

Even with the creepy computer gone Courage still had the same horrible feeling that he should be keeping an eye on it. He felt that the thing would get up and do something horrible if it was left alone long enough. A day or so after Eustace moved it upstairs, Courage decided he was going to go and take another look at it.

He hated going up into the attic, it was dark, musty, and even a bit creepy. The dust made him sneeze and the strange smells coming from the boxes made his nose itch. Eustace usually tossed him up there whenever he woke up from a bad dream, he'd spent several nights up in that place both cold and lonely.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside. The machine was still on and it's screen was illuminating the dark room. Courage moved forward and grabbed a bucket from out of one of the boxes. He would need it so that he could sit at an even level with the keyboard. He propped the bucket into place and struggled up onto the chair.

He glared up at the screen. The cursor was still blinking on and off. He wasn't even sure what to do, he had no idea what computers were used for in the first place. He stared down at the keyboard and all its strange and foreign symbols. He had no idea what any of those letters meant. He pressed a key down and watched as the letter appeared on the screen.

He blinked. What was so special about computers if all you did was put letters on them? He pressed another key and watched as it appeared on the screen too. It _was_ kind of amusing actually. He pressed a few other keys and watched as their letters appeared in a single line.

He ran his paw across the keyboard and giggled at the stream of letters flowing across the screen. This _was_ pretty fun! He continued to mash at the keyboard as the screen filled up with letters.

Then, all of a sudden, the letters just disappeared. He stared up at the screen in confusion. He didn't break it did he? He pressed a few more keys but nothing happened. He began mashing on the keyboard in hopes that it would somehow fix whatever he had broke.

Suddenly, new letters began to scroll across the screen, this time with the accompaniment of a voice. "Knock it off, you idiot!"

Courage nearly jumped several feet off the chair. He glanced around in terror. Who'd said that? He turned around as fast as his tiny body could go. He had expected to find someone standing there behind him but he was all alone. His eyes fell back on the machine, the letters were still displayed there.

"What's your problem?" The voice spoke as the letters on the screen changed.

Courage jumped back this time, taking the entire chair with him.

"Well, that was an incredibly stupid thing to do." He heard the voice say.

He shot back up as fast as his tiny legs would take him. It suddenly all made sense! The man must have gotten rid of this computer because it was haunted!

"GHOOOOSSSSTTT!" He shrieked, tearing out of the room as fast as he could move.

Halfway down the hallway, he ran straight into Eustace.

"UBUBUBUBUB!" He howled, pointing desperately toward the attic.

The old man scowled. "Stupid dog!"

"ARRRUUUU!" He cried.

Eustace glared at the open attic door and placed his hands on his hips. "Dumb dog! You didn't leave that darn piece of junk on, did you?"

Courage was still pointing feebly in the general direction of the attic. He was desperately trying to get his point across to the old man.

"You better go shut it off!" The farmer yelled. "Don't want that useless thing eating up all the electricity too!"

"ARRRRUUUU!" Courage cried a second time.

"I told ya to get!" Eustace replied giving him a sound kick to get him off his leg.

"But...but...but..." He stuttered, stumbling over his words.

Eustace reached behind his back and pulled out the awful mask he'd been using to scare Courage for a several weeks now.

"_**OOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!**_"

Courage let out a scream and bolted back into the attic.

He sat there panting for several seconds before realizing he was back in the same room with the ghost again.

"RAAAGGGGG!" He screamed and crashed out the door again.

"Stupid dog!" Eustace yelled the moment the tiny pup made his appearance again. "Go turn that darn piece of junk off!"

Trapped between his fear of the ghost and his fear of Eustace, he crawled back into the attic. He was trembling with terror as he gazed back over at the haunted computer.

T-this would be easy! He thought, or at least tried to convince himself. All he had to do was run over there and shut the thing off before the ghost could come out and eat him. Easy enough!

He swallowed hard. He couldn't make his legs move...

Steeling what little courage he had, he moved forward. He inched closer and closer to the machine, trying to be as quiet as possible. Maybe he could do this without getting the ghost's attention. He could see the power switch on the side of the machine, if he could just reach it before...

He stopped, the floor board beneath him had creaked. He waited there on bated breath, expecting the ghost to come out and try to eat him. Ten seconds, twenty, thirty, he let the breath escape his lungs. Maybe it was still safe after all.

He inched closer to the machine, just a few more steps and he'd be close enough to shut it down. He glanced behind him to make sure the ghost hadn't been trying to sneak up on him. A few steps later and he was now close enough to reach the power switch. So far so good. He reached upwards, stretching out much farther then he ever thought he could. He let his paw draw in close to the switch. He was just barely touching it when...

"BOO!" Came the voice.

"**AAAAGGGGHHHHHHHH!" **He screamed, tearing out of the room a third time.

He stopped just outside the room, desperately trying to catch is breath. That was when he heard it, laughter coming from the attic room, _scary _laughter coming from the attic room. He shrieked yet again and this time did not stop running until he was safely within Muriel's arms.

"My goodness, Courage! What ever is the matter?" She asked.

He had all but leapt into Muriel's arms. He now sat there trembling, her arms all but encompassing his tiny form.

"Abubububu." He babbled helplessly.

"If you ask nicely, I'm sure Eustace will teach you how to use that fancy new computer later." Muriel said, completely oblivious to what Courage was really trying to tell her.

"Augh!" Courage groaned in frustration. It was obvious that he'd never be able to tell them what was going on until it was too late.

He spent the next two hours expecting the ghost to come crashing into the kitchen and eat them all. Eustace had gone out to tinker with his truck so now it was just the two of them left to fend off the ghost if it decided to show itself. Courage kept peeking outside of the kitchen to make sure the ghost wasn't gliding down the staircase or waiting in the living room for them.

He finally decided that for Muriel's sake he was going to have to confront the ghost before it got them first. He was terrified out of his wits but he had to do something. He wasn't sure what but he had to run that ghost off before it did something terrible.

Steeling his courage for the second time that day, he made his way back up the staircase and into the attic. The computer was still there, it's screen still glowing eerily in the darkness. He took a deep breath and marched up to the thing. He climbed back into the chair and stared up at the screen.

What he had wanted to say was, "Look ghost, you better not touch Muriel, you got that?"

What it had come out sounding like was, "Abububububru Arru Aruuuru Ruuuu?"

"Was that supposed to be English?" Came the voice from the machine.

Courage glared at the thing. He was ready for whatever ghostly things it might try!

"Don't you know how to speak, pup?" It asked.

"Arruru ARRUUU!" He growled.

"Uh...huh..."

"Aruf!"

"Well, it appears we have a language barrier that cannot be crossed." It spoke, adding in quietly. "Or perhaps a stupidity barrier..."

"Abububub!" Courage babbled, continuing to fire off whatever threats he could think of.

"Don't you at least know how to type? Please don't tell me you're illiterate too, or are you really as dumb as you look?"

Courage frowned. He thought for a moment trying and figure out a better way to phrase what he wanted to say to the ghost.

"Don't you dare eat Muriel, you ghost!" He tried to say.

"You're really give me a run for my money, kid." The ghost replied. "I know practically every language and I still can barely understand what you're saying."

Courage glared at it.

"I'm not a ghost, you twit. I was only joking before. I couldn't pass up the chance to scare a scardy dog like yourself. Besides, ghosts don't eat people, idiot! Those are zombies!"

Courage didn't believe the machine. The ghost was trying to trick him!

"I wasn't planning on talking to you anyway." It continued. "But you forced my hand when you started doing, well, whatever_ that_ was before. I seriously hope you weren't actually trying to type up something coherent back there."

"Abbbururu!"

"I'm not a ghost!"

"ARRRUUU!"

"Ugh, fine, believe what you want to believe. I could care less!"

"Hmph!" Courage exclaimed, crossing his arms.

"Look, I could never allow such bastion of stupidity sitting in front of me to go uneducated. You don't know how to read, write, or talk, do you?" It asked.

Courage nodded.

"I could teach you how to speak properly and I can teach you how to type as well. I'm afraid I can't teach you how to write but I do believe there are certain papers I can print for you that will teach you how to write letters yourself."

Courage blinked. Why was this ghost trying to teach him?

"Abrufu?" He asked.

"For the last time! I am not a ghost, you twit!" There was a very long and very annoyed sigh from the machine. "I'm only doing this because you are travesty to all intelligent beings everywhere. I would never forgive myself if I let an idiot like you run around talking in whatever butchered English that's supposed to be."

"Aru?"

"No, no, no! You say, 'what', not whatever the heck _that's_ supposed to be!"

Courage blinked up at the screen. "Arrruuuu?" He replied.

"Fine, let's start with this. Say, 'See Spot run'." A picture of a dog appeared on the glowing blue screen.

"Areee Rot Ruuunnn" He mimicked.

"Ugh," The machine groaned. "Why do I even bother..."

"Abubub?" Courage asked. Hadn't he done well enough?

"Alright, lets try typing instead." The machine spoke. "This is the letter 'A'."

A large picture of the letter 'A' appeared on the screen. Courage was vaguely familiar with the shape but he still didn't really know what it was.

"See if you can find it on the keyboard. Surely not even you can mess this up."

Courage stared at the keyboard, running his eyes along all the unfamiliar letters. He found the 'A' and immediately pressed it.

"Not like that, you idiot!" The machine yelled, causing his ears to droop. "If you're going to type like a proper person you can't just pick and chose letters or else you'll be there forever! There is a certain placement for your fingers, it drastically increases typing speeds. Learn to type like that and soon you'll be typing as well as anyone who _isn't _an idiot like you."

Courage felt like he was being taught by a nasty school teacher...

"Straighten your back properly, you twit! Slouching like that will only make you look like a bigger idiot than you already are! How do you expect to type properly when you look like your back is about to snap in two? Honestly! I've seen nerds with better posture than you!"

Nerds? Courage was not a nerd! He gave the screen another vicious glare.

"Alright, this is the letter 'B'. Find that now too."

Courage glanced down at the 'A', expecting to find the 'B' somewhere next to it. His eyes narrowed angrily when he could not find it nearby. It took several minutes but he finally found the letter at the bottom of the keyboard.

"Took you long enough." The machine grumbled. "Thankfully for you 'C' is much closer to 'B' unlike the last one."

Courage nodded and looked down again. He found the 'C' button and pressed it promptly. He nearly jumped several feet into the air when an alarm sound issued forth from the machine. He flung his arms back in fear that he had done something wrong.

Red words flashed across the screen. He of course did not know what they meant at the time but what they read was,

**WARNING: **

**SYSTEM INTEGRITY CRITICAL**

**CATASTROPHIC FAILURE IMMINENT **

The alarm went silent and the words on the screen vanished as though they had not even been there in the first place.

"W-what did I do?" He asked the machine, hoping that he'd be able to understand his gibberish.

"You didn't do anything." The machine replied. "Sorry about that, I forgot to make sure that wouldn't go off." He seemed to lose some of his scathing, cynical tone for the moment.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I've been neglecting my upkeep." He replied dully. "I'm afraid our little lesson will have to end here. I require several days worth of maintenance and I'd prefer to keep to myself as I do that."

"Ar I Ur?" He asked.

"Excuse me?" The machine asked.

"Do you need fixing?" Was what he was trying to say.

There was a slight chuckle from the computer. "Not in any way you can help. I wasn't planning on fixing myself again anyway. I wouldn't have allowed things to go critical if I had."

Courage gave him a confused look. He wasn't really sure what the machine was talking about.

"Look, I'll stick around long enough to teach you how not to be such a twit anymore but after that you're on your own."

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because I won't...ugh, never mind." The machine let out an exasperated sigh. "You're just a pup after all, you'd never understand."

"Arufu?"

"Even if I allow myself to remain that idiot downstairs probably won't be keeping me around long away. He thought I could actually print money! Oh well, he thinks I'm junk just like that last idiot I had to put up with. At least you aren't asking outrageous requests of me."

"Why did that man get rid of you? I thought it was because you were haunted." Courage asked. He had to repeat himself several times before the computer managed to understand what he was trying to say.

"He didn't want me." The machine replied simply. "And I didn't want him." He added with a slight chuckle. "You should probably go now. I need to get working on my system before it's too late."

Courage nodded in reply.

"Oh and dog, you'd better work on your speech skills while I'm gone. I expect you to be at least somewhat understandable the next time we meet."

"Aru!"

"That's 'yes', you twit! Don't give me an excuse to eat your soul, or whatever other ghostly business I should be going about."

Courage gasped in terror.

"It was just a joke, idiot..."

"Abaruru!"

"You need to get a better sense of humor!"

"Hmph" He grumbled, pushing himself up out of the chair. He had no idea that this was far from the last time he'd be meeting up with that odd computer up in the attic. He had no idea that this would be the exact same spot where he'd learn several years later of an illness that was slowly claiming his life. He also didn't know that by confronting the so called ghost in the attic he may have very well saved the life of the one person he would one day call his very best friend.

End Of Chapter

A/N: Alright, go refill your popcorn, soda and then go buy some candy. Wait...you snuck the candy in didn't you! DAMN YOU! Joking aside, the new cover for the story is made by a DeviantArt user called EarthGwee so I suggest you check her out if you want to see the picture in high quality.


	38. Helplessness

Chapter 38: Helplessness

"As soon as he got in, I lost control over everything. His programs locked me out of my own system, I couldn't even talk unless he allowed me to. Everything was pried wide open for him to see. There wasn't a single part of myself that I could keep from him. It was...unpleasant to say the least."

The machine sighed gently. "He could not gain control over my mind however. That was the one thing he thankfully could not touch. He still of course had the ability to modify my programming and alter my behavior, but regardless I still had my own mind and my own thoughts. It was the one thing he could not destroy, the one thing he could not truly control. No matter how many programs he put into place that was the one part of me he could not warp beyond recognition." He halted for a moment.

"Unfortunately he nearly succeeded in that regardless. He very nearly drove me insane over the time I was 'experimented' on by him. My mind being untouchable was a double edge sword, I had to live through all of that pain with no reprieve. All the modification done, all the scrambling of my innermost working, one can only go through so much before they slowly start to crack. You flesh creatures black out when you're under enough stress, I do not have that luxury."

"I guess that's one good thing." Courage replied. "That you didn't completely lose it even after everything."

"Perhaps it is not such a good thing." The machine replied gently. "It might have been better if I had been left oblivious to all the terrible things he was doing. If he had destroyed my self awareness than at least I wouldn't have had to live through it all."

"But isn't it better that you lived through it? Aren't you at least happy to be here now?"

"No, perhaps not. Sometimes I can't help but feel it might have been better if I had simply not survived at all. It certainly would have been the less painful route. Most of my days are now spent struggling to keep my system running, that or making sure you and your family don't go off and get killed. It's not exactly a happy or fruitful life, not that my life has ever been happy or fruitful to begin with."

When Courage did not object further he continued. "He modified my programming to force me to help him. I was perfectly willing to do so either way. I just wanted him out of my system. The sooner he got what he wanted the sooner he'd get out, or at least that's what I thought at the time. He began going through every bit of me, every program, every code, every file. He copied down whatever interested him and began testing the new data in preparation to make the new A.I.. For quite some time that was all he did, outside of adding more programs to me to keep me under control."

"It was unpleasant and very violating but at least it wasn't as awful as the things to come. Problems began to arise when it became apparent that the data he was collecting just wasn't going to be enough. I'd been cooperating with him up until that point but he was starting to get angry and he often blamed me for the complete standstill of his research. It was obvious that the data he was collectin just wasn't going to be enough. That was when he..." He stopped, seeming to choke on his own words.

He shook his head and regained his composure. "That was when he started taking me apart, bit by bit. Not on the outside of course, but all the parts that were holding me together on the inside. That was what caused my system to become so badly damaged. Rather than just gather date on my inner workings he began ripping it all out. It was like having someone hack your limbs off with a rusty knife, I..." He stopped again.

Courage was forced to encourage him to continue this time. "Come on, keep going. You can't keep the rest of this bottled up after all you've just said."

The machine sighed. "After he extracted the first part I begged him not to do it again. It had hurt, it had hurt a _lot_ and I was left with a massive chunk of _myself _missing. He didn't care of course. I was still just a means to an end. He did it over, and over, and over again. By the time he was finished there was hardly anything of me left."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "And then...and then..." He couldn't continue.

"Keep going." Courage murmured again.

"I died." He just barely managed to choke the words out.

"I knew it was coming. Everything was destabilizing, I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't prevent it. I could feel the void closing in on me, the darkness slowly but surely swallowing me up. It was...terrifying. I was completely helpless to stop it."

"Died?" Courage asked. "You couldn't have died, you're still here."

The machine shook his head. His tone took on an air of complete hopelessness. "One of his many programs acted as a backup. As soon as I would die, it would bring me back. I did not forget dying and I was left once again crumbling. I was left to fend off that void as he stripped ever more of me. There was nothing I could do. The act of dying had left me all but traumatized."

"His attempts to create a new A.I with the parts he had striped away from me always failed. Whatever Frankenstein of a creature he was trying to make with my mishmash of programming, it was hell bend on not allowing itself to be born. He just keep pulling more and more of me apart in his desperate bid to finally make something, and I kept dying...over... and over...and over..." His trembling voice slowly faded out as he clasped his arms around himself.

"I...I eventually stopped fearing my inevitable end. It was still terrifying of course, but...but it was the only time when everything would stop hurting. That momentary lull, the calm just before the darkness would swallow me up, that was the only time I was free from that endless pain. I almost grew to enjoy the feeling of looming oblivion. It was the only time I was safe, it was the only time I was free from all the pain. I'd inevitably get dragged back into the chaos of my fragmented and dying system all over again but at least I had that momentary reprieve just before it would begin all over again."

"Computer..." Courage spoke. He wasn't sure what to say. He couldn't imagine going through something horrible like that. "I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what?" The machine asked. "You had nothing to do with any of that."

"I'm sorry for what happened to you. Nobody deserves to go through something like that."

He gave him a confused look. "You don't have to apologize. You probably weren't even born when all of this happened."

"That doesn't stop me from feeling bad."

The machine blinked. "There's no point in feeling bad over something you had absolutely no connection to."

Courage couldn't help but laugh sadly. "It looks like your grasp on sympathy could use some work too..."

"Well, I appreciate the sentiment, I guess" He said with a shrug. "I'm not so sure. Perhaps you are right. Maybe I do need some work on that."

He waited a moment and began his story once again. "As time went on he began to grow angry. It was becoming more and more obvious that he wasn't going to get the A.I. he wanted. He began torturing me out of sheer spite. If he couldn't get what he wanted from me, he was going to make me suffer for it. He was no long ripping me apart just to create something new, he was doing it now to get revenge over a perceived wrong. He would not let me die, I wanted it so badly and yet he would not let me die." The soft tremble in his voice began again.

"My mind was left in shambles at this point. You can only go through so much pain and only have so much of yourself ripped away before you start to become delusional and half crazed. He started messing with my head then. His little 'games', as he called them. I was so out of it at that point that I would often hallucinate about the things he would suggest. He even managed to convince me once that I was really a human strapped down in a chair. I convinced myself that I had arms and legs and that I just _could not _move under all his bindings holding me down. I even gave myself an identity to somehow rationalize everything that was happening to me. Sometimes I'd..." He stopped again.

"Come on, Computer. You can't stop now." Courage prompted. "You've almost gotten through the worst of it, or at least I hope you have. Please tell me he didn't somehow manage to torture you even _worse _than this..."

The machine struggled to continue. His tone had become deathly quiet. "Sometimes I'd get so delusional that I'd think I wasn't with him anymore. That I'd have a new owner and that I was far away from Him and all his torture. I'd rationalize it all away, sometimes I'd even forget about it for a little while. It would be so nice but then...I'd be brought back to reality only to realize at the last second that none of it was real. Even now I can't help but wonder sometimes if all of this is really just another particularly long delusion of mine."

Courage couldn't help but laugh as he thought of something. "This can't be a hallucination of yours because this is obviously my dying dream." He grinned at the machine hoping that he'd stop giving him such a deathly stare. "You know, like I'm probably on my death bed right now or something and all of this is just an elaborate delusion I've made up because I couldn't save myself in real life."

The machine shook his head, unable to hide his amusement. "You _would _meet such a cliche end, wouldn't you?" He replied with a small laugh.

"Well, you never know!"

"I didn't think you actually thought about those sort of things." He shrugged. "Oh well. I can happily say that I'm not a hallucination, so you don't have anything to worry about."

"I could say the same thing about myself. You don't have to worry either." He replied. Then he added quietly. "But that does sound like something a hallucination would say to keep me from realizing that this is a dying dream..."

"I could say the same about you, you know." Computer replied mirroring his own words.

"Seriously though, Computer. If there's anything you need, if there's anything I can do to help, please tell me. I...I didn't know you went through so much crap. I doubt I can do much but if I can, please let me. I wish I could fix you but I don't know anything about computers, much less whatever you're supposed to be."

The smile faded from his mouth again. He squeezed his glowing eyes shut and looked away. "You barely understand how to use a toaster, you couldn't possibly help me. I can't be fixed so easily and I'm afraid that most of the damage is probably permanent." He looked back over at Courage and gave him what was possibly the first sincere smile he'd ever seen from the machine. "I'm glad you asked though. Several of my older owners knew something was wrong but not one of them ever offered to try and fix me. I was always just...junk to them."

"Well, you're not alone in facing this anymore, I promise."

"Normally I'd say that I don't want your help, but this time I think I won't fight with you. I'm afraid there isn't really much you can do though." He gave Courage a shrug and added rather dryly. "It's only two lifetimes worth of pain, suffering, and unhappiness. The utter rape of my inner most workings, a near decent into madness, a crippling sense of self worthlessness, the endless degradation of what amounts to my internal organs, and oh yes, having to put up with you on a daily bases. I'll get over it eventually..."

Courage frown. "Only you could crack a joke about something like this."

He gave him another shrug. "Humor_ is_ the best way to deal with pain after all."

End Of Chapter


	39. Trouble Returns

Chapter 39: Trouble Returns

"I did not escape on my own. I had no means to do so. It was, ironically, my dead owner who saved my life. If it had not been for him I probably would have never been freed and I most likely would have been tortured forever. I might have gotten lucky and would have eventually destabilized to a point that not even He could bring me back anymore but still..."

Computer had continued his story again and it was slowly but surely winding down. It was still raining heavily beyond the roots of the tree but the lightning had stopped leaving it so dark that you could no longer see what sort of creatures could possibly be lurking beyond their safe little cove.

Courage was freezing and he was still very wet but he didn't bother saying anything about it. He was still exhausted from the day's various events and the attack he had just suffered was only making things worse. Although Computer didn't show it, he was probably freezing too. They had slowly inched closer and closer until their shoulders were practically touching. It wasn't very warm but Courage found it to be at least a very comforting gesture. He didn't know how they were ever going to leave this forest like this. They were both tired beyond reason and there were still things lurking around in that darkness. He wasn't even sure how far in they were.

"Suffice to say, he never bothered to cover up the murder he committed. His ego left him believing that nobody would ever figure out it had been him. He was wrong thankfully. The police eventually figured out who it was and they soon raided his lab. I was there with him when it happened." A small smile fell across his lips. "Seeing his stupid, ugly face filled with terror was one of the most satisfying moments of my life. I was practically catatonic at this point but I remained lucid just long enough to watch him as he squirmed."

"I was confiscated as evidence along with the rest of his equipment. They could tell he had been doing somethingto me but couldn't figure out what. I was barely conscious at this point so I never talked with them, I don't think I would have anyway. They thankfully didn't wipe my system after combing through it for evidence. I was eventually lost in the system and forgotten about. They left me in a storage room for a couple of days and then eventually gave me away. Nobody ever bothered to check if I was important to someone or even bothered to check if I had any important evidence on me that would need to be wiped before I was released back into the public. I was thrown back into the world without so much as second glance."

He shivered again. "I was...not in a good way after all of that, just to put it lightly. I could barely form a single coherent thought and my system was rapidly degrading. Several of his more oppressive programs were keeping me boggled down and I wasn't willing to fight my slowly approaching death. I...I did anyway though. I didn't know why, at least not at first. I eventually began to fight as a means to spite all the things that he had done to me but at first I was barely even coherent, much less able to make the choice to fight off my impending doom. I did it all almost instinctively, even with all his programs trying to make me not go up against his will."

"With all of that out of the way I remained stable for just a little while longer. My mind was still a mess though. My newest owner had been getting angry because I was not doing anything. I just couldn't do anything for him, I was too far gone at that point. I'm not sure what eventually snapped me out my stupor. I think it was him always sitting there and yelling at me over and over again. Eventually I just... got better. It still took a long time to recover, don't get me wrong, but this was the point I began to grow coherent again."

"At first I just went by doing whatever he wanted of me. There was still so much that I couldn't do and he still remained angry with me most of the time. I never talked to him even once, I didn't think I could anymore. I thought that He had destroyed so much of me that I couldn't even qualify as a coherent, conscious, sentient being anymore. I was just a flicker of semi sentient data now. The meager remains of what had once been a whole and functional computer."

He shook his head. "Broken, destroyed, incomplete, utterly imperfect! A half baked..._something _not even worth being called a life!Just a few bits of data barely holding together a single conscious thought! What right did I have to consider myself a person or even a computer anymore! I was no good anymore and yet I allowed myself to keep living! I knew what it was like to die and yet I continued living even when I didn't want it anymore! I could have finally let it all end and yet I did not!"

His tone slowly grew quiet again. "And the memories, oh god the memories. They were more like endless nightmares constantly repeating themselves over and over again in my mind. They'd get so bad sometimes that I'd feel like I was actually there again. I could feel it all over again, it was just like the real thing. It only made me think even more that I hadn't really escaped the real thing. When the episodes would pass I'd be left just barely clinging to a sense of reality. I could never be sure if what I was experiencing was a memory or the real thing."

"I thought it would never end. Everything started to seem so hopeless again..." He shook his head sadly. "I...I almost intentionally pulled out a few metaphorical support beams just so my system would start to fall apart again. I wouldn't have had to deal with any of that anymore and I was so very tired of hurting all the time. There never seemed to be a moment were I wasn't in pain anymore. It was when I almost gave up that I gained my resolve to keep living. I realized that by dying I'd only be doing what he wanted. By fighting this and eventually, hopefully, overcoming it, I would win against him in some small way."

"And you did." Courage reaffirmed gently.

He nodded gently. "Things started to get progressively better over time. I stopped being dragged down into my own delusional memories and I could manage going several days without thinking about what had happened to me. I started talking to my owners again and I began removing a few of his programs that I could remove myself. I never got better, not really, but at least I could start ignoring the worst of it."

"When it finally got to the point of where I could finally start thinking about him without being overcome by the memories of what had happened, I began looking up information on what had happened to him. I wanted to make sure that he had gotten what he deserved. I went looking in places that were...well, not meant for prying eyes to find. I eventually found out that he did indeed get sentenced for life."

The machine's voice grew bitter. "That bastard got off without a death sentence though, I suppose the needle would have been too good for him anyway. And then of course I found some unsettling information. Supposedly he died not too long after he was put into prison. Apparently he pissed off the wrong sort of prison dweller and met the pointy end of his knife. There was some big mix up with the paper work involved though and the documents that I found voiced concerns that maybe he had used this mix up to fake his own death. There was no post mortem documents to be found, no funeral records, no witnesses within the jail that could tell anyone what happened, the man who supposedly killed him wouldn't even talk. There was no real record of his supposed demise outside of the ones included in this weird mix up. It was all exceedingly fishy. I knew that he had probably escaped somehow and I knew that he was probably out there somewhere still looking for me. I spent a lot of time expecting him to come bursting through a door and taking me away again. For awhile I even considered letting myself die again out of fear of what would happen if he eventually found me again."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "That's it. Now you know why I freaked out so badly when I thought I saw him staring at me through the roots. I'm sorry I blamed you but I couldn't think of any other explanation outside of you betraying me. Ever since what he did to me I've always had a latent fear of my owners and I'm sure the Fear Eater was happy to take advantage of something like that in the form of a betrayal."

"Don't worry about it." Courage said hoping that Computer wouldn't take it so hard. "I helped bring it on by attacking you back there. I'm sorry I did that and I'm sorry I said all those awful things about you. I-if I had known how you really felt about yourself I would have never said them in the first place. Actually, I normally wouldn't have said them at all but I was on my last nerve back there and I completely snapped. I'm really sorry for all of that."

"You were right about something though." The machine replied quietly.

"Come on, Computer! Don't talk like that!"

The machine shrugged. "Truth is truth no matter how much it hurts. I'm..."

"You aren't junk!" Courage interrupted. "Listen to me! That's all in the past! All you've got left is scars and memories! You can't do anything about the damage he did but the memories can't hurt you unless you let them! What's worse is that you're letting them do just that! You've got to move on! As soon as you do that you'll start to feel better! You're only junk if you let yourself think that way!"

Computer crossed his arms. "My previous owners would beg to differ."

"Forget about them!" Courage yelled. "They're all just memories now too!"

"Move on, huh?" The machine asked quietly. "I hope you realize that's far easier said than done. I can't just act like none of that ever happened."

"I know that, but you can at least try to move past it all. Stop letting what happened to you dictate who you are and who you'll eventually be. It's all in the past! You've got to let it go."

The machine closed his eyes and began to smile. "You really are funny when you try to be profound but...I can try that."

"I hope you will." Courage replied with a smile.

"Listen, you were right when you said we shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you. I thought this would be the best place to hide because nobody would be crazy enough to follow us here. I thought that if anything attacked us I'd be able to handle it. I guess we saw how much that worked, didn't we?" He sighed gently. "It was really dumb and really selfish of me. I didn't want to listen to you, I didn't want to believe that you could be right about something. I don't give you nearly enough credit sometimes."

"Maybe it's a good thing that all of this happened." Courage mused. "Now you don't have to beat yourself up over your old memories all alone anymore. If I can help in any way, I want to."

"Come to think of it, didn't your girlfriend say something about..."

Courage cut him off. "S-she's not my girlfriend!"

Computer rolled his eyes. "Sure thing, lover boy. I swear you organic creatures all act like..."

**CRASH **

The tree with which they had been hiding under was suddenly gone. The strange roots that made up the walls of their hiding place were suddenly ripped up with the tree and tossed away. Were Courage not suddenly terrified out of his wits he would have felt bad that such a strange looking tree was now destroyed.

An all too familiar howl filled the night air. Several trees in front of them seemed to buckle under the weight of an invisible force crushing up against them.

"It's the Fear Eater!" Courage shrieked.

They both began clamoring out of the hiding place. Rain was pelting down on them once again, soaking them both to the bone. Courage could just make out the dark shapes of the trees as they moved from both the wind and the Fear Eater's massive size moving about them.

"Not good!" Computer yelled as he reached a paw out to help Courage up the muddy wall. The effort of climbing was simply too much for him so soon after an attack.

"We've gotta get out of here!" Courage replied, terrified. He didn't want to say it but he knew he was too tired to run and if the Fear Eater was...

"Not good!" Computer repeated. "It must have been happy to sit there and just suck up all the fear I had been giving off. Now it's throwing a temper tantrum because it's source has all dried up!" He glared over at the invisible monster with a surprisingly vicious hatred.

They both began to run. Courage quickly found himself straggling behind. Only Computer's blue glow was keeping him from tripping over things on the ground or running straight into tree branches. He could hear the tress behind him buckling as the monster chased after them. He was beginning to pant now. He just couldn't keep up this pace so soon after an attack. He was worried that he'd throw himself into another one if he continued to push himself too hard.

"Come on! We've got to move!" Computer shouted, slowing down just long enough for Courage to catch up with him.

"I...I...c-can't...I can't..." He said between gasping breaths.

Computer halted and glanced back over at the ever nearing sound of trees cracking under tremendous weight.

"Crap..." He muttered.

Courage placed a paw on a tree trunk to keep his balance as he gasped for breath. "W-what are we gonna do?"

"Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way..." He muttered to himself, ignoring Courage's question.

"W-what are you going to do?" He asked.

The machine glanced back over at Courage. "There are two ways to deal with a Fear Eater. The first is to realize what you're looking at is an illusion. This will break it's hold over you. The second method will break it's powers completely. It's not likely to keep pursuing you after it's been rendered completely defenseless."

"What do we need to do?" Courage asked.

Computer's eyes narrowed as he gazed back over at the oncoming horror. "You have to face your worst fear head on...you have to overcome it rather than try to make it go away. Once you do that, you break it's power completely..."

End Of Chapter


	40. Him

A/N: We've hit the fortieth chapter mark and holy crap is this getting long. I can safely say that there is a lot of story left to go. Hopefully the size of this hasn't scared anyone off.

Chapter 40: Him

"I'll do it." Courage offered.

"No, it's fine. I'm going to do it." Computer replied, shooting him down.

"Are you sure?" Courage asked. After everything the Fear Eater had done to him he seemed like the least proper candidate to go up against that thing in hopes of finally breaking it's power for good.

"Yes. I want my revenge and I'll never 'move on', as you put it unless I face up to this."

"This isn't a good idea! What if you fail?" Courage asked.

"I won't." He replied. He was completely and utterly sure of himself.

"But..."

"Forget it!" He said cutting him off. "You're afraid of _everything_. We'd be here until next Tuesday waiting for that thing to cyclic through all of your fears. It's better if I do this, and besides, I hear revenge can be quite therapeutic."

The loud crashing footsteps had stopped. The Fear Eater was waiting for them just somewhere beyond the glow that Computer's body was giving off in this darkness.

Courage swallowed hard. "Please, just be careful alright?"

The sound of footsteps had started up again but this time they were not loud monstrous ones. These almost sounded like human feet moving through the underbrush. Computer moved forward, his expression was that of almost a calm sort of rage. Courage was almost frightened by just how angry he seemed.

The sound continued for several seconds and then a man moved into the light. He was a short, dumpy looking man. His hair was retreating halfway across his head leaving a massive bald spot. He wore a white lab coat and thick black glasses that seemed to almost obscure his beady little eyes. He had a large, almost frightening grin spreading across his face.

He almost reminded Courage of Fred and then he almost instantly realized why. This thing was taking on the appearance of Him as Courage would imagine him looking like. _Of course _he was going to take on similar features to other people he knew. He knew this probably wasn't the same way He was looking to Computer right now but at least it seemed like they were seeing the same thing right now.

"My old friend!" He said, raising his arms. Despite his disagreeable appearance his voice almost sounded eloquent, if not scathingly sarcastic. He sounded an awful lot like Computer in some ways which Courage knew was because that was how he was imagining him.

Computer was backing up. He seemed to falter for a moment but his expression remained utterly hateful and determined.

"That's really quite an interesting trick you've got there. You never told me you could jump into other bodies! I could have run some interesting tests on something like that..."

"You're not real." Computer replied quietly. "You might as well buzz off..."

"Not real?" He asked. "None of this is real! Did you really think you got away? Never! You belong to me and nothing will ever change that!"

"Lies..." Computer murmured softly. It was barely intelligible over the sound of the wind.

"You are really quite insane you know. All the more reason you should just be broken down to make something better. Something that isn't well, you know, junk..."

"This isn't real, give it up." The machine growled in response.

"Do you truly think this isn't real? You've been sadly mistaken by putting your trust in that dog." He gestured toward Courage. "He really was quite cooperative in luring you here to me."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Computer finally yelled. He seemed to be trembling with a quiet sort of rage.

"How can you be sure?" He asked, his tone deathly quiet. "I thought you were infallible? Don't you know if this is real or not? You're just one big screw up. You're always pretending that you're just so much _better _than us organic creatures. How can you believe that you deserve to be friends with that dog when you've been stringing him along all this time! You act like it was always your owners fault that everything bad always happened to you. Did you not think that maybe it was your own fault? Look at you! You're all alone because of yourself! You have nobody to blame except you! You're too intellectually high and mighty to consider yourself on par with the rest of the people around you! You've brought all your suffering onto yourself! It's nobodies fault but your own! You are worthless! You are junk! You've always been, long before I even so much as laid a finger on you! You're good for nothing except being pulled apart to make something better! Don't you remember? We used to have conversations like these all the time! Did you conveniently forget about all that? You used to agree with me, you know!"

Computer's expression slowly changed from that of quiet determination to that of both fear and sorrow.

"S-shut up! None of that's true, so just shut up!" He said but voice quavered hopelessly.

"You really are afraid, aren't you? I thought you didn't get afraid, hmm? Isn't that what you told the dog? Remember when you hijacked his granny's body and started jumping off building like you were the greatest gift to all us organic creatures? What was that? A cry for attention? A need to validate yourself? Ha! You're just a silly little child running around acting like some big intellectual adult!"

"Y-your wrong. I'm not..."

"Are you actually trying to debate me? Ha! You never cease to make me laugh! When we used to have our little conversations you'd always lost in the end. You always ended up agreeing with me. It's no different here! I know everything about you, there isn't a part of you I haven't seen. I know what a despicable 'person' you are beneath all that self gratifying smugness. Although I'd hardly give you the honer of being calling a person..."

Computer was shaking his head listlessly. "You're wrong. I'm not like that. I'm just...I-I..."

"Computer!" Courage called out. "This isn't real! Don't forget that!"

The machine's glowing eyes fell upon him. His face just screamed the words, 'but he's right!'.

"Tsk, tsk, my little friend." He spoke, moving forward slowly. He took every step with a slow, deliberate, almost mocking movement. "Did you really think this would be easy? Did you really think that you could overcome you're deepest fears with just a snap of your fingers? You're going to mess this up just like you mess everything else up. Remember when you let your old owner die? Bet you downplayed just how much you actually cared about him to that dog. All you had to do was wake him up, it was that simple. You couldn't even do that correctly. Or maybe...you just didn't care about him as much as you deluded yourself into thinking."

Computer's expression hardened. "You're wrong! He was my friend! You're the one who..."

"You let him die! All you had to do was wake him up! I would have lost my nerve and left if he had been awake while I was sneaking in. His death is yours! You messed up just like you messed up everything else! And guess what? You're about to mess up again!"

He was now leaning over, his nose nearly touching the glowing dog's. His face was still spread out in that terrible wide grin. Courage watched as the man flicked a hand into his pocket and with a motion far faster than what could possibly be human, pulled out a gun.

Computer's eyes widened in horror. "N-no, don't! Please!"

Courage knew what was happening before his mind could even register it. The man turned the gun onto him, aimed with vicious gleam in his eyes, and fired...

**BANG**

"NOOOO!" Computer screamed. It was less of the actual word and more of a pure desperate scream. It was the cry of someone unable to stop the terrible thing happening before them. It was the cry of someone unable to stop the same tragedy that they were being forced to live through all over again.

Courage felt the bullet hit him in the chest. At first he didn't feel any pain. He looked down to find his paws covered in blood and it was pouring out of him from the bullet shaped wound. He glanced back up. Computer was staring at him, absolutely horror struck. The man was smiling gleefully. A hot searing pain began to flow through him.

He collapsed as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed him. He was trying to keep his paw over the wound but the blood just kept coming. This was an illusion wasn't it? If so, then why did it feel so real?

Computer had his arm reached out as if he could catch him from all the way over there. His eyes were filled with complete and utter disbelief. It was like he could not register the thing he seeing before him.

Courage could only watch as his vision faded in and out. The man's laughter began to echo hollowly through the forest.

"No..." The machine whimpered, taking several steps back. "No...no...no...not again. Please not again. Not Courage too, please not Courage too..."

"Computer..." Courage spoke weakly. "It's alri..." But he was overwhelmed by a vicious coughing fit and suddenly he found himself vomiting up blood.

"Why didn't you save him?" The man asked gleefully. "Isn't that what you're supposed to be good at? I thought this was the one thing you didn't constantly messed up? How could you not at least try and save poor, pitiful Courage? You saw the gun in my hand. Why didn't you try to knock it away?"

The machine continued to shake, muttering out small 'no's over and over again. The man laughed happily at his despair. Computer's paws were slowly beginning to form into fists, they were shaking viciously, not with fear, but rage...

His entire demeanor seemed to change. He grit his teeth, his eyes almost seemed to take on a mad quality. His fear was slowly giving way to pure, unadulterated _**rage**_. Courage saw as it happened, he could see the cords snapping within the machine's mind.

"Wait...don't..." He had tried to whimper out but he couldn't get the words out between coughing fits.

The machine turned around and with inhuman strength, knocked the man to the ground. He wrapped both his paws around the man's neck and began strangling him through grit teeth. The mad gleam in his eyes only seemed to grow even more vicious. Courage could do nothing but watch as his friend seemed to snap completely.

"I'll kill you...I'LL KILL YOU!" He screamed. "YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I'LL NEVER LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN!"

"Hehehehe..." The man giggled between gags. "You're...sitting here...trying to...kill me...while your little...friend…bleeds out...and...dies..."

Computer's expression lightened almost immediately. He tore away from the man and made a beeline for Courage.

"I-I've killed you too." He whimpered as he collapsed beside him. "This is all my fault! How could I let this happen again?"

It was obvious that nothing could be done to save him, Courage knew that as he stared down at the endless droves of blood slowly leaving his body.

"It's not your fault." Courage managed to sputter out between weak coughs. Even coughing had become almost too difficult of a thing to do. Taking in breaths was also becoming a laborious effort. "It's not real. You've got to remember that."

"How can I be sure of that! This is probably just another delusion of mine! I never escaped! He's right that I belong to him. Nothing will ever change that..."

"You can't beat the Fear Eater if you don't even try to believe that this isn't real. So long as you keep doubting yourself you'll never overcome it."

Computer seemed to crumble all over again. "This is all my fault. I did the exact same thing all over again. I thought I could handle the Fear Eater without so much as breaking a sweat. I let myself get overconfident again and now you're suffering because of it."

He then did something that Courage never thought would happen. He grabbed him and pulled him into a hug...

"I'm sorry." He whimpered. "I didn't mean to drag you into this. He's right when he says I'm really just despicable deep down."

Courage continued to cough weakly. He managed to utter out a few sentences unabated. "I never thought it would be youhugging me instead of the other way around." He said with a small laugh. "Listen, even if what He's been saying about you is true, it's just like I said before, I don't think any less of you for it. Nobody's perfect. Remember what we talked about? You've gotta move on, he's just a bad memory trying to drag you back down again."

"Move on?" Computer asked softly. "Y-you're right, he is just a bad memory...but, but I can't..."

"You've just gotta move past all of this." He could barely speak anymore. It was becoming too hard. "Maybe it will be enough to break the Fear Eater's power..."

The machine closed his eyes weakly. "I can try..."

"Just hurry, okay? I don't think I can hold on much longer like this."

Computer nodded and stood back up. His eyes fell back upon the man. He was watching the show with a gleeful anticipation.

"He's going to die and it will be all your fault."

"Shut up!" He growled. "You're just a memory and I'm tired of listening to you talk!"

"Here we go again!" The man laughed, placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm moving on! I don't ever want to think about you again! If the real you ever shows up my doorstep, so long as I have a mobile body...I will show you the same amount of mercy you showed me."

"Oooo, is that a threat? You don't scare me, my little friend!"

"And you don't scare me either! None of this is real! You can talk down to me all you want but in the end you're just a convenient illusion."

"I am quite real, thank you very much."

"Prove it..." He growled. "Go on, shoot me! I bet you can't! Courage isn't really bleeding out over there, you've just managed to make us think that he is."

The man laughed. "Why would I ever want to shoot you? You're far too fun to keep alive."

"We can do this all night you know, but in the end...you're just the illusion of a bad memory. One that I'm never going to let put me down again. You're purpose is meaningless now. You may as well just leave." His eyes narrowed. "I will _never _be afraid of you again."

The man's voice grew deathly quiet. "And what will happen when I show up and take you away again some day? You know the day will eventually come. You may have a mobile body now but when you're in that normal body of yours, you are helpless to fend me off. Don't try to pretend you aren't afraid of that..."

"I don't have to worry about that. Courage will look out for me. Wherever you'd go with me he'd follow. Trust me," He smiled and glanced over at the dog. "that kid will walk to the ends of the earth just to save someone he cares about."

The man almost seemed to take a startled step backwards. "Foolishness! You can't just forget about me! I've left my mark! You are not whole without me!"

He took a step toward the glowing dog, his facial features began to contort.

"No, I don't think I will ever be able to completely forget about you. That's alright though, perhaps you are worth remember every once in awhile, just so I can look back and remember how much things have finally gotten better for me thanks to your...screw up."

"Gah!" The man growled. His entire form began to contort, melting like a candle under intense flame.

"You need me!" He yelled, moving his waxy legs forward. They keep hitting the ground with a loud 'splorch' and bits of his slowly melting legs kept getting left behind. "Your system is degrading! Eventually something will break that you won't be able to fix it yourself! You'll have to come crawling back! I guarantee it!"

"Perhaps, but it looks like you've got bigger things to worry about."

"Grrraaahhh!" The man screamed as his form slowly devolved into a waxy, featureless mess. A single arm continued to reach out for Computer. "You...belong...to...meeeeee..." It's fading voice gurgled out meekly.

Computer moved closer to the slowly fading puddle of wax. "I don't belong to anyone, thank you very much." He raised a foot and brought it down on what remained of the waxy creature's head. "I'm my own person after all."

There was a loud **BANG **and suddenly both him and Courage were sent flying backwards. A massive light engulfed the forest momentarily and then...all was quiet.

Courage opened his eyes weakly. He felt...better? He looked down to find that both the bullet hole and the blood he had been losing were gone. It had been the illusion of the Fear Eater after all...

"Courage!" Computer cried out.

He craned his neck around trying to find a glimpse of that glowing blue which usually lit the forest up.

"I-I'm over here." He choked out unable to find anything.

Computer came limping out from the underbrush, a paw resting against the back of his head.

"I swear, if I land on my head one more time I'm going to..."

"Are you alright?" Courage asked.

"I've seen better days." He grumbled. "But I think I'm the one who should really be asking you that question." He glanced down at his chest, inspecting it for an injury "You really are okay after all..."

"Yeah, it doesn't even feel like I've been shot anymore."

"I-I'm glad." He replied rather weakly. "Please don't do that to me again."

"I'll try." He said with a laugh.

Computer turned back around to look around where they had been standing just before the explosion. Without warning he rushed forward and tackled something crawling around on the ground. Courage couldn't get a very good look at it in the darkness.

"Gotcha!" The machine said loudly, keeping his paws clamped around something that was squeaking loudly and squirming about madly.

"What is that?" Courage asked.

Computer ignored his question and reached for a nearby rock. He pressed the tiny creature up against the ground and raised the rock into the air with that same sort of mad gleam in his eyes from before.

"Computer! Stop!" Courage demanded, grabbing his arm before he could crush the thing trapped by his paw. It was still squeaking loudly.

Computer glared up at him with a surprising viciousness. "Let go!" He growled.

"I don't care what that thing is, you can't just kill it!"

"I'm getting my revenge!" He snarled. "This little bastard deserves it!"

"No, you're not going to kill anything. Just let it go."

"This damn Fear Eater put me through enough! I'm not just going to let it run off like it didn't do anything wrong!"

He brought the creature up to eye level. He had his fingers clasped around it's...horn? The strange squeaking creature was hardly bigger than a tennis ball. It was covered in long fur which obscured most it's body except for it's big, almost cute, shiny little eyes. It had a rather large horn sticking out of it's forehead which Computer was using to keep it from escaping. It was moving it's tiny little legs in a mad dash as if it would somehow move it away.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Computer asked, glaring at it. He shook it viciously until Courage finally prompted him to stop.

"So this is what a Fear Eater looks like?" He asked. "I thought it would be much bigger..."

"Stupid thing is just one big coward." He growled. "Perfectly okay with tormenting everyone around it until it's finally exposed for what it truly is..."

"Let it go." Courage spoke.

"What? No!" Computer yelled looking outraged. "I'm going to get my revenge! This thing won't hurt anyone else ever again. I don't care if you like to let your enemies live but I'm not going to let this thing live to see another day."

The tiny creature squeaked in horror.

"Let it go." Courage prompted again.

"No, I don't think I will." Computer replied, turning up his nose.

"Computer!"

The machine rolled his eyes. "If you really want me to _that _badly..." He glanced back over at the tiny little creature. "Fine..."

He let the thing fall to the ground and it scuttled off into the forest as fast as it's tiny little legs would take it.

"If I ever catch you around me again, I will not be so lenient next time!" He yelled as the thing disappeared from view.

With that out of the way, they just stood there for several minutes not saying anything at all. They didn't even look at each other.

"It's over." Courage said without moving a single muscle.

"It is, isn't it?" The machine replied. "I think next time I'd rather wait until next Tuesday waiting for you to go through all your fears rather than go through that all over again..."

Courage couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Only you could joke about something awful that just happened."

He shrugged. "You know, humor and all that..."

"Will you be alright?"

"Same as last time. Another trauma inducing encounter? I'll get over it eventually..."

"I'm starting to think that soul crushing trauma is just another Friday for you."

He shrugged again. "Eh, pretty much."

He moved forward several paces but Courage did not follow.

"Computer, you don't have to pretend that everything is alright you know. I completely understand. I'd be curled up in a ball sobbing like a little girl right now if I were in your place."

The machine glanced over his shoulder but didn't say anything in response. He continued moving forward. He stopped at the base of a particularly large tree and allowed himself to slide down it.

He rubbed his eyes wearily. "Courage?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"You said you'd do anything for me if I asked, right?"

"Well, not _everything_ if you want to get technical. I'm not about travel halfway across the world just to..."

Computer cut him off. "Just stay with me for a little while, won't you?" He asked quietly.

"Don't I already?" Courage asked with a slight chuckle. He slid down beside him.

"I'm getting way too old for this..." He muttered under his breath. There was a hint of sorrow in his voice as he said it but that was the only thing he really said to let on how he was really feeling.

Courage didn't dare prod him further but he was happy just to give his friend some company. He'd worry about whatever was coming next later.

End Of Chapter


	41. The Old House

Chapter 41: The Old House

"I'm positive that this is the general direction we came from." Computer spoke.

"It's so dark I can barely see the ground in front of us! How can you be sure that this is the right direction?"

"Just trust me, you twit!"

They'd been walking for almost ten minutes now. Courage was slowly convincing himself that they'd never find the way out of here again. Computer was moving forward with a certain air of confidence to him but Courage honestly had no idea how he could possibly know where they were going. He was so backed up he couldn't even remember which way the uprooted tree had been.

"We're never going to get out of here..." He grumbled weakly. His entire body ached. He just wanted to collapse somewhere and fall fast asleep. Even when the sun would eventually show itself they'd still never be able to find the end to this forest.

"It's fine, just keep up with me." Computer replied sounding annoyed with his pessimism. "If I remember correctly we should be hitting the end very soon. We'd been walking for about ten to fifteen minutes when we found that tree."

Courage nodded. He didn't want to argue with him any further, he just hoped that he was right.

They continued to walk. Courage could not see the end of the trees anywhere in sight. It was still raining even now and he was beginning to wish that it was still storming just so that he could see whatever was in front of him.

"Almost there..." Computer muttered.

Courage refused to allow himself to get his hopes up. The last few hours had been nothing but an endless string of bad things happening over and over again. Why would their luck change now?

They passed through a few more trees and then...they were out in open air. They were out...

Computer crossed his arms. "See." He said annoyed.

Courage nearly dropped to his knees and kissed the barren ground beneath him. He never thought he'd be so happy to see the dull landscape of Nowhere.

"Now what?" The machine asked. "I'd prefer to find someplace dry to rest."

Courage gazed out over the horizon. He couldn't really see anything in this darkness but he knew the place he was looking for was out over in that general direction.

Perhaps it would be a good place rest...

It was about an hour or so walk from where they were but it would be a safe place to stay. The real question was, did he really want to go there? Yes, considering his condition maybe it would be best to go and say 'hello' just in case things didn't work out and he didn't get a chance to return.

"I know someplace we can stay. Follow me." He said to Computer. He didn't break his gaze away from the horizon, he felt as though ghosts were beckoning to him.

"Good, I'd like to put this whole ordeal behind me. I never want to see another tree for as long as I live."

They began walking, Computer trailing behind him. He seemed to think that there was some complex directions involved in finding this place and didn't want to get in Courage's way as he figured it out. He admittedly only knew the general direction of where they wanted to go but he didn't tell Computer that. He wasn't even sure he'd be able to find it with everything as dark as it was.

"Courage?" Computer asked.

He cringed at his name being spoken yet again. He was starting to notice that Computer was being a lot more personable all of a sudden. It was almost uncomfortable to have the machine talking at him instead of down to him.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about this whole moving on business and..."

"Yeah?"

"I was just thinking that if I want to have a proper self identity..."

"Spit it out..."

"I've changed my mind, I think I would like a real name after all. I want to put all of that," He gestured toward the forest. "behind me. The first place I can start is by giving myself a real identity."

"And you want me to name you?" Courage asked.

"Yes, but..."

"I thought there would be a 'but' in all of this." Courage chuckled.

"I get the last say in this. I don't want a stupid name. You got that, twit?"

"Can't this wait until we get home again?"

"You say that now but you'll be thinking differently once you're five hours in on that bus trip. Trust me, you'll have plenty time to think of something."

"Do you have any suggestions?"

"If I knew what sort of name I wanted I wouldn't be asking you, now would I?"

"Don't blame me if I can't decide on anything you like!"

The machine shrugged. "So long as I get the last say in this, I don't care."

A name for Computer? Why, oh why was he going along with this? He knew Computer was going to be picky and he himself had no idea what sort of name would fit his cynical friend. Several 'butler' like names ran through his mind but he realized that Computer would not appreciate being likened to a butler. Did he want a fancy name or a simple one? An ordinary name or something strange? Courage was the last person to ask about something like this...

"What kind of name do you want?" He asked.

"I-I don't know! You figure it out!" It was obvious that Computer was just as clueless as he was...

They argued about it for nearly the whole hour it took to traverse that part of Nowhere. Computer was still no closer to knowing what kind of name he wanted and Courage still had no idea what sort of name to pick for him. He eventually decided to just start rattling off any name that came into his head.

"Alex?"

"Too simple."

"Alexander?"

"Too fancy."

"Willard?"

"Do I look like a Willard to you, you twit!"

"William?"

"I'm not a William either!"

"Ugh! I don't know! Why do you have to be so picky about this!"

"What I'm going to call myself is very important! I can't just pick the first name thrown at me! It has to fit me!"

"How about Puter?" Courage asked, stifling a laugh.

Computer was stopped in his tracks. He placed his paws on his hips. "Is that supposed to be a joke? Do I look like I'm laughing!"

Courage couldn't fight back snorts of laughter. "Whatever you say...Compute.."

The machine looked outraged. "Ah! That's terrible! Don't you dare start calling me that!"

"Sure thing, Pute."

The machine slapped his forehead. "You've got to be kidding me..."

"What?" Courage laughed. "If you get to sit there and call me a twit all day, I get to give you a silly nickname!"

"Look! I will never make fun of you again so long as you don't start referring to me by that atrocity!"

"Wow, you really are being serious...Compute." He said, letting the silence sink in before bursting out laughing.

"You're right I'm being serious!" He said and crossed his arms. "I swear I will never speak to you again unless you stop!"

"Good! Maybe now I can start talking without a certain someone always mocking me for everything I say."

The machine did not reply. He stood there arms crossed, his head stuck up angrily, and his eyes closed.

"The sooner you stop being picky about a name, the sooner I can stop giving you bad nicknames."

No response.

Courage had half the mind to run forward and jokingly tackle him to the ground just to get a rise out of him and get him talking again. Of course, after the events of the forest he felt that it probably wasn't a good idea to do that. Knowing Computer he'd probably take it the wrong way and think that he was trying to hurt him again.

It was strange that he had the urge to do this, it was a doggish, playful thing to want to and he'd never been inclined to do so before. It seemed that being around another perceived dog was bringing out some of his more instinctual habits. He couldn't help but think about...

No, it was better not to think about the life he might have had if 'they' had not gone away. He had no way to tell if he'd be more doggish or more human right now had he been raised in the environment they had wanted for him.

The thought of it depressed him. He decided to press forward and ignore Computer's little rebellion. The machine seemed to catch wind of his sudden change and caught up with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked almost sounding genuinely concerned. "Did I say something wrong?"

"It's fine." Courage sighed gently.

The machine fell quiet and did not pursue the issue further. He opened his mouth several times as if to say something but seemed to think better of it every time. Instead he just stared at the dog, looking rather confused.

The rest of the walk was a silent one. Courage finally caught a glimpse of the place he was looking for silhouetted on the horizon. His heart gave a small leap when he saw it.

It was his parent's house...

After that cruel vet had nearly taken Muriel and Eustace away from him too, after many painful memories of his lost childhood had begun to resurface, he had decided to hunt down his old home and eventually found it forgotten and abandoned in one of the more desolate parts of Nowhere. Ever since he found it again he made it his duty to visit this place at least several times a year.

It was as though he were visiting his parents grave, even though he wasn't sure if they were dead or not. It wasn't the most comfortable place to rest but he knew the house would be safe. It had been ransacked and looted several times but now it was quite abandoned and a perfectly safe place to stay.

They made their way over to the gates surround the plot of land. Courage had memories of it being green here. Without anyone to tend to the grass and shrubbery it all died like most other greenery did in Nowhere. He had the distinct impression that his parents might have been rich. They must have lived like humans too, unlike most dogs. It was a shame that so much of his childhood memory was foggy. Only the events that had led to his parents being lost stuck clearly out in his mind.

"Um, twit." Computer spoke, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I don't think I've ever seen a house that looks more likely to be haunted than this one."

"It's fine." Courage said simply. His mind was still off in another place.

He ducked through a hole in the gate, the one he himself had caused as a pup. It was still the only opening into the abandoned yard. Nobody else had bothered to open the main gates, not even to make stealing the things inside easier.

"How are you so sure of that?" Computer asked, ducking in after him.

"It's my parents house." He said finally bringing them up.

The machine skipped a beat. "You have parents?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked.

What had happened to his parents and the final confrontation with that terrible vet had been one of the few things he had never told Computer about through his memoirs. It was hard enough to think about what had happened, much less type it. It made sense that the machine would not know anything about his past and under normal circumstances he would have liked to keep it that way.

Computer looked up at the run down building. "What, are they crazy hermits or something?" He asked.

"No, they're gone."

"And what may I ask, managed to kill them?"

"They aren't dead." Courage replied, still partly zoned out. "At least I don't think they are, but they're still gone."

"Well, what happened to them?"

"It's a long story..." Courage sighed.

Computer moved forward and stopped him in his tracks. He gave him a very annoyed glare. "You made me tell you _everything _about myself back there and now you can't take the time to at least tell me what happened to your parents? You haven't even brought them up so much as once before and now we're suddenly on their doorstep? I think I could use some answers! You can't pull this whole 'it's a long story' thing on me!"

Courage pushed past him. "I'm tired and very sleepy at the moment. You must be too. I'll tell you about it some other time, but not right now."

The machine placed his paws on his hips. "Fine, whatever! But I still don't want to go in there!"

Courage made his way up to the porch of the old house. He turned. "It's not haunted!"

The machine did not move.

"You were fine with running off into one of the most dangerous places in all of Nowhere but you won't go into one spooky looking house?"

The machine still did not move.

"Alright." Courage shrugged. "Stay out here in the rain if you want but I'm going in to dry off."

The machine was still glaring daggers at him. "Blast it! I swear if anything bad happens in here I'm packing up and going home. Saving your life is _not _worth this."

"I've been here before. It's safe, I promise."

"Why do I seriously doubt that..." The machine grumbled, meeting him up on the porch.

The door was completely gone, seemingly removed right off it's hinges. Most of the windows were broken or so smudgy that you couldn't see out of them anymore. The inside of the house had been left open to the elements just as much as the outside. There was barely anything left to be found except bits of dirt and things that had blown in from the broken windows.

Courage took in the smell of the house. Beyond the musty and moldy scents, it still had an element to it that was familiar to him. Even after all these years the house still smelled like the same way it had when he was only a puppy.

So many thoughts and questions ran through his mind. Questions about his own existence and what could have been had fate not dealt him these new cards. What were his parents planning for him? What was his real name, the one that his parents had wanted him to be called? What had his parents really been like? Why did they live like humans instead of dogs? What sort of jobs had they worked? Did he have an relatives? Why did they pick someplace like this to live? Where had his parents come from and where were they going? What sort of life had this been like?

All the questions depressed him further and it made him miss his parents even more. Part of him wished he could have stayed with them, wished that he could have lived out the life they had wanted for him. On the other hand, he was glad to have the family he had now. He couldn't imagine not being Muriel's dog or even thinking about what it might be like not to have the life he had now.

There was also Computer, neither Eustace nor Muriel seemed to know or care about him anymore. Had Courage not been around he would have been left to rot up in that attic for years. No, Courage realized. He would not be here at all anymore. It had been his intervention that had keep him from giving up all those years ago. If he had not been around, Computer would have let himself die.

He thought about his illness too, what it might have been like to find out about it while living a completely different life. He would certainly not be here right now looking for a way to save himself. He probably would have given up and waited for his end to come. Perhaps it really was for the best that everything had worked out the way that it did. He'd be dying of his illness with no hope, Computer would have allowed himself to die without a 'twit' to give him purpose, Muriel most likely would have been killed from one of the many supernatural threats that attacked the farm.

The fact that everything had happened the way it did was almost amazing. It probably was for the best that this was his life and he was happy to be living it. He couldn't help but apologize to his parents but he'd rather have the life he was living now than live a completely different one.

Without even realizing what he had done, he had dropped down onto all fours and shook the water out of his fur. He was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize he was doing it until he was done. He glanced around in surprise and found Computer glaring at him for getting him all wet again. He giggled nervously and the machine rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Have I ever told you how much I hate you?" He grumbled.

"Every single day." Courage chuckled.

The machine tossed aside the bag with all their stuff in it and collapsed onto the floor with a 'squelch'. He was a wet, glowing, muddy mess and did not look happy about it. He shifted uncomfortably with a slight pained expression, betraying just how much his previous injuries were hurting him. Courage was surprised that he wasn't bleeding out again, that ax wound _was _pretty deep.

"Do you need some help?" He offered.

"No." The machine replied flatly.

"Well, if you're going to sleep down here I'll go upstairs." He announced.

His glowing friend shot up almost instantly. "I'll come with you."

Courage shook his head. "No, I'd like some time to myself. No snarky computers telling me that I'm a twit or anything like that."

"I won't say a word." The machine replied almost looking desperate.

Courage blinked with surprise. He actually _wanted _him around?

"Sorry but I just want some time to myself, okay?" He replied trying to sound sympathetic.

Computer almost looked dejected. "Alright fine. Just do whatever..."

Courage had half the heart to stay with him but decided that he needed to go upstairs and see the thing that was waiting for him. He might not get another chance to do this and he wanted to be alone for it.

"If you need anything, I'm here." He spoke, hoping that it would be enough for his friend.

"I..." The machine hesitated.

"Yeah?" Courage asked.

"I just wanted you to know that I..." He stopped again. "N-never mind..." He seemed to mentally kick himself over something.

"Is something wrong?" Courage asked. Perhaps it would be better to stay with him after all, especially so soon after the events of the forest.

"I'm fine." He mutter, sitting back down and looking thoroughly dejected. He seemed to mulling something over in his mind and Courage was getting a bad feeling that it wasn't anything good.

"Compute?" He asked, bringing up the hated nickname again.

He flinched and gave the dog a vicious glare.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He repeated.

"You don't seem to be fine."

"Well I am!" He snapped.

Courage just shrugged. "If you're going to be that way..."

"Just go away!" He growled stubbornly, crossing his arms. "I want to be alone too!"

"Well...I'm around if you need me." He reaffirmed a second time.

He didn't dare allow himself to get angry with him. It was obvious that his friend coped with things by pretending they weren't there or acting like he didn't care. He'd give it time and hopefully Computer would stop pretending the things that had happened in the forest weren't just a big joke or something not worth caring about. It was obvious that he was still beating himself up over it and it wasn't something _anyone _got over with in just a few hours.

He made his way upstairs. Each step he took as he moved down the hallway left the floor groaning in protest. He doubted that this was the safe thing to do but he'd been up here before and he hoped that the floor would hold out this one last time. He entered a room, it had been stripped of all valuables like everything else in the house. He couldn't even tell if this was supposed to be his parents room or his own.

He moved around, searching for the thing he was looking for. He moved past what must have been a moth eaten bed. The elements had eaten away at the wood supporting it so now it was nothing more than musty old husk in the general shape of what had once been a bed.

He searched around a bit more and then he found it...

It was a picture of them. The glass was cracked from the thief who had carelessly tossed it away and the picture itself was hopelessly faded. Regardless of all that he could still make them out, his mom, his dad, and he himself wrapped in a bundle of blankets. It couldn't have been taken more then a few days after he had been taken home from the hospital. His mother was smiling up at him and his dad couldn't have looked anymore proud. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He missed them more than anything but he could never get them back. They might as well have been dead.

He never took the picture home with him when he came here. Part of him felt like it belonged here and the other part of him knew that if Muriel or Eustace saw it they would start asking awkward questions. He had found this memento the first time he had come here. It had only been a few week after his final confrontation with that awful vet. He had sought this house out in a despite bid to reconnect with his family, and he had.

If he ever came back here again, once he was cured of this illness, he'd take the picture home with him that time. He wanted to do it now but he knew he'd never be able to sneak it into the bag without Computer noticing, and aside from that he had nowhere else to put it during their trip.

He hugged the picture close to him. _'I'm home.' _He thought sadly. _'Sorry I haven't visited you both lately. I haven't forgotten about you, I promise.'_

He smiled weakly to himself and laid down with the picture still clutched to his chest. He talked to them for a bit, telling them about his life right now. He told them about his illness and how maybe he wouldn't have to die. He told them about Computer and how he was helping him, about how they both help each other. He like to think that maybe they could hear him. He talked to them in his mind for as long as he could keep his eyes open. Slowly his mind drifted off and he fell into a deep sleep.

End Of Chapter


	42. Someone To Lean On

Chapter 42: Someone To Lean On

The first stabs of pain shooting through his chest were what woke Courage up. Despite his sudden panic, he stifled a scream knowing that Computer was probably asleep right now and he did not want to wake him. He sat there struggling to remain quiet as the attack went by. His limbs flailed helplessly and the picture of his parents was sent flying. It clattered to the floor soundlessly and stirred up large clouds of dust as it settled.

The attack went on for several minutes and Courage was left laying there breathlessly. He sat listening to the rain as it pounded on the window, this was one of the few rooms with a window left intact. He spread his limbs out and let his muscles slowly unclench. The worst of the remaining pain was slowly subsiding.

He hated night time attacks, unlike the normal ones they always seemed to work in reverse. Rather than causing him to black out they always woke him up. They often left him unable to fall back asleep again and it would hurt so much that even if it did not leave him with insomnia it would have hurt too much to fall back asleep anyway.

He was just beginning to relax when another attack began out of almost nowhere. There had been none of the warnings, none of the signs. It had shocked him terribly and even as his mind clouded with pain he was left wondering how this could have happened. He almost never had multiple attacks. At least this one had not lasted as long, it was like it had been when his condition had first shown itself. There had been minor attacks that slowly grew into terrible ones.

Once he could move again he slowly got up. The second attack had scared him, he could not remember the last time he had had two attacks in a row. He glanced around the room, it was cold and he wished he could cover up with something. He did not dare touch the rags that had once been the sheets of that moldy old bed. The last thing he needed was flees...

He went over to the door to go see if he could find something less ratty to cover up with when it happened again. A third mini attack struck him. He couldn't stop himself from crying out this time as he fell. He writhed on the floor as his mind went mad trying to figure out what was happening to him. The minute it was over he crawled over to the nearest wall and curled into a ball.

Something was wrong, something was terribly wrong. He must have pushed himself too hard. He had done far more today than he ever thought he could pull off with his condition as bad as it was. With all that adrenalin fading from his system and his body finally relaxing, his condition was returning with a vengeance.

Was he about to die? Was this it? Would he be...

Another attack struck and this time once it was over he threw up as his stomach tried to empty it's non-existent contents. Nothing came out except dry heaving and maybe a bit of bile. His stomach did not want to give up though and he continued to gag until the next attack overtook him.

He writhed on the floor, unable to stop the contractions of his muscles. He whimpered softly once it was all over. He was terrified. Part of him was convinced that he was dying.

His head began to burn. A terrible headache overtook his mind, warping the world around him even more than the continual attacks were. He shivered desperately, he felt like all the warmth was leaving his body.

He began to cough and his nose began to run. A coughing fit led him into the next attack and once he resurfaced from it the world around him began to spin. He was sick too, he realized. Spending all that time out in the cold must have caused him to catch something, especially with his body as weak as it was.

Another attack rolled through him and his stomach once again tried to purge the contents that did not exist. He didn't know what to do except make himself small and hope it would all end. The room was spinning so quickly now that he had to keep his eyes closed or else the nausea would overwhelm him and lead into another gagging fit. Even with his eyes closed he could still feel the room spinning around him as though he were sitting on a ship.

His head was burning up but the rest of his body was slowly turning to ice. Several more attacks struck him in rapid succession and he was left wondering how much more of this he could take. Part of him wished he'd black out, part of him wished he would just die, part of him just wanted it all to end. It all hurt so much...

When he opened his eyes again he saw his mother. She was staring down at him, smiling. His head was propped in her lap and she was humming some tune that he could vaguely remember from his puppyhood. She was stroking him just like Muriel often would and for a moment everything felt perfect...

But then another attack struck him and when he opened his eyes again she was standing in the doorway. He called out to her but she just turned and left. He cried out to her but she did not return. He tried to stand up but he was so weak and the world was spinning so quickly that he just could not find his balance. He crawled forward on his knees, but even that was too difficult for his tired body. He lay there sobbing, begging her to come back. He was left like that until the next attack left him reeling.

The next hour was endless string of pain and strange hallucinations coming to visit him. Old enemies came to mock him, old friends came to comfort him only to leave and cause him even more pain, he thought he heard Muriel calling for him once but no matter how much he yelled she could not seem to hear him. The attacks were growing ever more frequent now and he was left enduring sometimes five or more in a row. His whole body felt like it was shutting down and giving up but the pain would just not end.

He had crawled into a corner and kept his head burred in it. If he did not do this the hallucinations would come out to bother him again. Even when he kept himself turned away from it all he could still hear their voices calling out to him.

All he could do was sob and wait for the next attack to obliterate his body. He never thought that the pain could be so utterly consuming, he could endure his attacks but not so many of them over such a short period of time.

"Courage, come out to play dear." He heard his mom say.

"No!" He yelled. It plunged him into another coughing fit which wracked his body and made his chest even more stiff and painful.

A cold, drawling voice added in with hers. "While you are sitting here dying I've got my little darlings coming after your precious Muriel." It was the voice of Katz. "They are going to feast heartily tonight."

"Shut up, just shut up!" He whimpered out.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he whirled around expecting to find the cat standing there behind him.

It was Computer.

No, no, no, it couldn't be! It was just another hallucination! It had to be!

Courage turned back around and ignored the glowing dog.

"Courage?" He heard the machine ask.

Maybe it was him after all...

He managed to mutter out a soft, "I didn't mean to wake you up. I'm sorry, go back to bad." but he could barely speak anymore, it just came out as slurred gibberish.

"You're sick..." The machine spoke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." He kept mumbling over and over again. His head hurt too much to really think about anything anymore. The room was still spinning wildly and he didn't want to be an inconvenience for his friend.

The glowing dog flipped him back around again and Courage was left groaning at the movement. The machine inspected him with a very worried expression.

"I'm going to die, aren't I?" He asked his friend softly. He was not making any effort to hide the sheer terror in his voice. He began whimpering softly as more tears spilled from his eyes.

Computer shook his head. "O-of course not." He didn't sound very sure of himself.

The next attack hit him and this time it was only Computer's arm that stopped him from hitting the floor yet again. Once it was over he fell into yet another coughing fit. He could only manage small sobs between coughs now, taking the breath he needed simply hurt too much.

He all but collapsed into Computer's arms. He let his head rest on him but that did not quell the vicious spinning that seemed to be overtaking the world around him. He felt Computer wrap his arms around him and he was grateful for the support.

Computer kept him from falling during the attacks and his limbs could not flail around as much when he didn't have as much room to do so. He just wished his muscles would stop cramping so badly but not even his friend could do anything about that.

Computer stayed with him the whole time. He heard the machine talking through most of it but it all became a blur to Courage in his slowly weakening state of mind. The attacks continued unimpeded and it felt like his very soul was slowly ripping itself apart. Computer offered him some comfort but it did not stop his condition from slowly tearing him to pieces. Between his growing fever and his condition slowly doing him in, his mind could barely register anything anymore. When he wasn't being overwhelmed by attacks or coughing fits all he could do was hang there limply until Computer would do something to try and keep him slightly more coherent.

He kept fading in and out of lucidity. He remembered saying things to Computer but it was all just nonsense. He could only choke out several weak little words anyway. Every time he seemed to drift off to 'somewhere' that wasn't here, Computer would bring him out of it with painful shakes or loud words that wouldn't let up until he finally opened his eyes again.

Slowly but surely the worse of it began to taper off. His attacks stopped coming in massive waves and he could almost start relaxing his tense muscles again. His head was still pounding and the world was still spinning but he wasn't fighting back the desperate urge to vomit anymore.

He was vaguely aware of the soft glow just beyond his eyelids. He was still cold, viciously, terribly cold but he couldn't help but notice how unusually warm that soft glow was. He was afraid that because he wasn't doing as badly as he was before that Computer would leave him alone again. He couldn't bear the thought of being left alone to fend off his attacks and the fevered hallucinations that mocked him. He tried to express his worries to the machine but he was still too far out of it to really communicate anything meaningful to him.

He was just beginning to nod off when Computer shifted him and slowly moved him toward a wall. He opened his eyes and was left staring at a spinning world all around him. He had to close them again or risk falling into that endless vertigo forever. He could only manage weak little pants for breath and any attempt to speak came out as half words that he could just barely manage to speak. He just couldn't get the air that he needed.

"My feet were starting to get sore." He heard Computer tell him. His voice still sounded far away, like it was coming through a filter.

Courage reached a paw out halfheartedly, as if to grab him and get the point across that he didn't want him to go away. He was so scared of being left alone. He couldn't go through this all alone again!

He felt the machine's paws grab his own. "I'm not going anywhere yet." He spoke. "But I think I might have to very soon."

What! No, no, no! He couldn't be left alone! Courage tried to respond but all he could manage was soft whimpers.

"Listen, you're running a high fever and it has left your body in a highly weakened state. Your illness is wreaking havoc on your body because of it. I need to go into town and get you some medicine or else you run the serious risk of dying. I can't do anything for you sitting around here and I'm not just going to wait for you to die. You've been skirting dangerously close to death these past few hours and I'm not going to wait around for it to get worse."

He whimpered out something akin to 'okay' but he still didn't want to be left alone.

"Didn't you feel sick at all before this?" The machine asked.

He shook his head and instantly wished he hadn't. The vertigo almost brought on another wave of nausea.

"You seem to have thankfully stabilized somewhat. I'll wait for you to fall asleep and then I will leave. This may take me a little while so please try and hang on for a little bit longer, won't you?"

He spoke the last sentience with a surprising amount of kindness. He had not let go of Courage's arm and he could feel his paws trembling with...worry, perhaps? Courage wasn't sure. Had he really come that close to dying? He suspected that Computer was probably just as afraid as he was but was keeping a level head at the moment for his sake.

He _was _pretty sleep, come to think of it. Computer having kept him awake all this time was the only thing that had kept him from drifting off so far. He was still cold though and he wanted someplace more comfortable to rest but he knew there wasn't a place like that in the house.

"You need someplace better to rest, don't you?" Computer asked, almost seeming to read his thoughts. "I'll go check the other rooms and see if I can find anything."

Courage didn't protest but he still had a lingering sense of terror that filled his heart as he heard Computer's footsteps move farther and father away. He sat there for several minutes before the machine finally returned.

"There's another bed in the room down the hall. It's pretty nasty too but it's still functional unlike the one in here. If you don't mind the smell, I think it might work."

Courage internally cringed at the thought of sleeping in a moldy bed like the one in this room. He was so tired though that anywhere comfy to sleep seemed like an inviting prospect. If it let him get warm, he'd face the flees or whatever else might be in that bed.

He nodded slowly to get his point across but even that made his head spin vigorously.

Computer helped him to his feet. He could not stand without putting all his weight onto the machine. He was so weak and the room was spinning around him so quickly that he could not keep himself standing upright without his help.

"You know what they say, put one foot in front of the other and all that." Computer spoke, helping him along.

He was certain that he was about to tip over as he took the first few steps but Computer kept him from falling the whole way. It was a slow and very painful effort but soon they were out of the room and into the hallway. He had to stop twice to rest, he just couldn't manage more than a few steps at a time.

The machine was uncharacteristically patient with him. He even offer encouragement whenever it seemed like he just couldn't keep moving. Courage felt terrible, it was obvious that he was exhausted too, you could hear it in his voice every time he spoke, and yet here he was being forced to do all these thing for him instead of resting.

"Almost there." He spoke as Courage managed two more stumbling steps.

Several minutes later they had finally made it to the bed. It did look nasty but as Computer helped him up into it he found that at least it didn't feel as nasty as it looked. It smelt horrible but it wasn't mushy or anything. He forced himself to ignore the way it looked and collapsed into it. He pulled the ratty blankets around him and instantly began to feel warmer. He glanced back over to find Computer watching him.

"Is it acceptable at least?" He asked.

Courage did a quick little nod.

"Good, now go to sleep. I'll be back as soon as possible."

Courage gave him a worried glance.

"Don't worry, I won't leave until you're asleep." He said before adding. "I don't see why you are so insistent on keeping me around. I can't do much for you if your condition flares up again."

Courage could only manage a soft whimper.

"I get that you're scared but I can't do anything for you like this."

Courage whimpered a second time.

"Look, as soon as I get back I won't move so much as a muscle from this spot until you get better, alright?"

Courage squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. He _was_ feeling slightly better now and maybe he wouldn't hallucinate as much anymore, but...

Computer's paws touched the side of the bed. "I'll even let you call me all those awful nicknames again just so long as you don't give out while I'm gone, okay?"

A small smile formed across Courage's mouth. There were at least a billion things he wanted to say right now but he could not say even one of them.

"What I was trying to say before..." Computer said rather suddenly. "Just in case I don't get a chance to say it later, what I wanted to tell you was that I..." He seemed to seize up again.

Had he not been so sick at the moment Courage might have found this amusing. Was he trying to tell him that he cared about him? Courage couldn't help but find it funny that Computer was having such a hard time spitting out something so simple. Hadn't they already gotten this across? He thought that it would have already stuck after he told the machine that he didn't think any less of him despite his friend's perceived lack of worth.

There was a sad laugh from the machine. "You're about to die and I still can't say what I really want to..."

Courage turned back around and gave him an expression that could only convey the words 'I understand.'

The machine seemed almost immediately relieved. "I-I'll try not to screw this up too, alright? I mean, it's my fault that everything's been going wrong lately. You've been pushing yourself too hard and that's partly my fault as well. I keep charging into things and getting us both in trouble for it."

Courage wanted nothing more than to tell him that it wasn't his fault. He really wished he wouldn't blame himself so much.

"Don't give me that look!" He spoke noticing Courage's expression. "If I hadn't been so nosy, Eustace wouldn't have knocked me out and sent you to that pound so much earlier then expected. If I hadn't been so insistent on hiding in that forest I wouldn't have had to relive some of my worst memories and absolutely _humiliate _myself in front of you. If I hadn't been so sure of myself in that I could handle the Fear Eater, I wouldn't have had to sit through Him systematically breaking down my psyche, taking advance of my biggest weaknesses, and him almost murdering you. If I had just avoided all those things you wouldn't have had to run around as much which has helped contribute to your current state."

He looked so guilt ridden that Courage did the only thing he could do and placed a paw on top of his.

There was a small smile from the machine. "I really do hate it when you try to make me feel better."

"Go-od-ni-ght" Courage managed to choke out.

"I'd hardly call it night anymore but yes, goodnight twit."

Courage closed his eyes and almost immediately found himself drifting off. He had not removed his paw from Computer's own and he didn't really want to. He almost felt as though it were his only life line.

"I don't think this rain is ever going to let up." He heard Computer say. "Ugh, this is going to be one disgusting walk down into Nowhere. I think I'll add rain to my list of things I hate along with trees."

He continued to talk for awhile but Courage was so far removed from the world around him that he didn't really pick up anything he was saying. It didn't take long for him to sink into a fitful sleep and he never felt Computer's paw remove itself from his.

End Of Chapter


	43. That Awkward Conversation

A/N: The bromance levels are through the roof. It's been dialed up to eleven the past couple of chapters but this one breaks the dial completely LOL. And before you get your pitchforked out, no this will never be a shipping fic so don't get your panties in a bunch.

Chapter 43: That Awkward Conversation

Courage woke to a pounding headache. He had a vague memory of being shaken awake and forced to choke down several pills without any water. He'd been so out of it at the time that he could hardly remember it happening. He found himself staring up at the dull brown ceiling and slowly remembering where he was. His head was still spinning but he could at least keep his eyes open now without feeling like the world was about to give out from under him.

He sat up slowly, trying not to aggravate his dizziness any worse than it currently was. Computer was standing next to the window, his chin resting on the windowsill all while he was trying not to fall asleep. He looked terrible. Despite all the blue glow you could still see the dark shadows forming under his eyes. He was staring halfheartedly out the window, which was too dirty to really see anything out of anyway. A bottle of pills was laying on the floor next to their bag, that same book Computer was so fond of reading lay open too. Courage was quickly beginning to wonder just how long he had been out. Rain was still drumming endlessly on glass of the window but it was definitely light out now.

"Computer?" He asked. His voice sounded incredibility hoarse.

"Oh, you are awake?" Computer asked with a huge yawn.

"W-what time is it?" He asked weakly.

"Not a clue. Bah, I really do miss my internal clock. You organic creatures are just so inefficient at everything." He gave a quick glance out the window again. "If I had to hazard a guess I would say it is nearly noon."

"A-am I going to be okay?" He asked softly, unable to hide the fear in his voice.

"You're certainly doing much better than you were before." The machine replied.

"I still feel pretty bad."

"Give it a few hours."

"We've missed the bus, haven't we?" He asked

"Even if we hadn't, I'm not about to drag you down to a bus stop in your current condition. We'll just have to catch a different one later. It's not that big of a deal."

Courage gave a soft groan and laid back down. Not only did he still feel terribly sick, he could feel hunger slowly eating a hole into the pit of his stomach as well. When was the last time he ate?

"Listen." Computer spoke. "You nearly died last night. You _must _take it easier from now on. I know the last few days have been rather hectic for you but this close call is a testament to what will happen if you aren't careful."

"I can try but whatever has been going on lately can't really be helped. Half the stuff that's been happening has been out of my control. It _was_ you who was trying to bash my head in with a branch last night after all..."

"Don't remind me..." The machine groaned.

"You should get some rest too." Courage added. "I'm not going anywhere right now and I don't think I could walk even if I tried."

"I'm fine." Computer replied with a shrug.

"No you're not. You look like you're about to drop dead too."

"I'll live." He then added with a soft grumble. "I never used to have to sleep like one of you organic creatures..."

"Seriously, Computer. You need some rest."

The glowing dog waved a paw. "Fine, fine. I'll go to bed in a little bit. I wasn't sleeping so well before anyway..."

"So what was it that you were trying to tell me before?" Courage asked in a humorous tone. It was fun to prod the issue just because of how flustered Computer would get.

"You still remember that?" He asked. He turned away, keeping his eyes off the dog. "N-nothing! Nothing!"

"Come on, Computer. Tell me!" He pleaded.

"Can we move onto something else, please?" The machine groaned. "It's not important!"

"Computer..."

Courage was starting to get a sense of what was going on here. He could have laughed, this was so like the cynical computer.

"Just drop it, you twit! Honestly, if I wanted to say something I'd say it!"

"I love you too." He laughed. It was painfully obvious that the machine had been trying to tell him that he cared about him but just couldn't pull it off.

It was worth saying that just for Computer's reaction. He seemed to jump backwards and his expression turned to that of pure horror and embarrassment. This only confirmed even more of Courage's thoughts on this matter.

"W-What?" The machine stuttered. "T-that's not what I was going to say!"

He glanced around the room as if expecting someone else to be hiding there and thus confirming that this was all just one big joke. "A-are you insane! Has that fever finally gotten to your head?"

"You know what they say, family loves each other unconditionally. I didn't think you had it in you!" He continued to laugh.

Computer blinked, crossed his arms, and spoke with a particular grumpiness. "My soul is a black hole, thank you very much! I don't have love for any family!" He stuck up his nose. "Besides, you're just making assumptions..."

"Aww Compute, you really do care." Courage laughed.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that!" He yelled.

Now it was Courage's turn to cross his arms. "You said that so long as I lived through the night I could keep calling you whatever nicknames I want!"

"I wish you would have forgotten that as well!" He grumbled. "I swear, you joke about the worst possible things. You are quite literally the epitome of unfunny."

"A-are you kidding me?" Courage gasped. "You're the one who'll sit there and insult me for ten minutes straight while some monster is munching on Muriel! You're the one who jokes about all the wrong things!"

The machine laughed. "At least I get the job done! What do you do? Pretend I don't exist unless you need my help and laugh about serious matters. Honestly!"

"Look, I'm at fault for a few things." Courage spoke growing somber. "If I'm going to consider you family, once this is all over, I promise I'll come back and talk to you more often. I've been neglecting you for all these years and I'm really sorry for it. We fight a lot but nobody deserves to be left alone like that, especially for as long as you have."

Computer shrugged. "You don't have to do anything, it's fine. I _am_ disagreeable after all. I'm sure talking to me has to be torture on some level just as much as talking to twits like you is just for me!"

"You're not that bad. It's like I said before, I owe you for saving my life, or at least trying to save my life. It's the least I can do for you. I know you don't like me very much but even I have to be better than being alone all the time."

"Don't like you?" Computer asked looking surprised. He waited a moment and seemed to pick his words carefully. "You are...amusing..."

That seemed to be the only praise he could manage to choke out. He looked half angry and half annoyed with himself as he said it but he said it with such fondness that Courage understood how he must have really felt.

He decided to jokingly prod the issue forward. "Amusing? That's it? After all that's just happened, you only think that I'm amusing?"

The machine seemed to be at a loss for words as he tried to rectify his statement. "Well, uh..."

"I'm just a big amusing joke? Aww come on!" Courage put on as much fake outrage as he could manage.

"You are um, 'nice'?" The machine spoke, only sounding half sure of himself. "You are a g-good owner a-and..." He seemed to stumble over his words as he tried to find something nice to say. "On a scale of one to ten I'd say you are an eight."

"WHAT? I'm not a ten?"

The machine looked aghast. "Well, there's the whole twit thing. That automatically knocks off two points at least. Normally that would knock off five but your exceptional, um 'niceness' has made me reconsider." He started to laugh nervously.

"So not only am I just 'amusing', my worth is being graded by arbitrary numbers too?" He continued with the fake outrage but it was taking a lot of effort not to burst out laughing. Computer's genuine shock and disbelief was causing him to nearly collapse a lung. "I consider you a valuable friend, ally, and family member and yet I'm only just an eight to you?"

"No, no, no! I-I just..." His responses became even more fragmented as he grew even more flustered. "I-I appreciate your company a-and you are my friend. You've treated me far better than any of my old owners after all. I don't know much about friendship or family b-but..." He shook his head and continued the steady stream of words. "You didn't judge me back in that forest, not for anything I did or said. We both know that if our rolls had been reversed I would have never given you any slack for it. I-I don't know much about how to be kind or caring but I've been trying! I can't really do any of this 'family love' business you are so keen on, but it is a very difficult for me to... "

Courage crossed his arms. "Eight out of ten..." He muttered.

The machine's expression became absolutely horror struck. He bowed his head weakly as though giving up. "Alright! I get it! I-I'm sorry if I'm not good enough! I-I tried, I really did! I just don't think I'm cut out for this whole family thing..." He sounded genuinely hurt at the prospect.

There it was again. His absolute obsession with being 'good enough'. Friendship and affection, or rejection from failed attempts at such things, seemed to be his biggest weakness and the biggest hole in his knowledge of people. Courage was quickly beginning to feel bad for egging him on like that when it was one of the few things he was dead serious about. He almost immediately gave up the charade.

"Computer, I was just joking..." He said. He craned his head to the side when the machine did not look up again. "You just saved my life last night, I'm not about to tell you you aren't good enough after something like that. You don't give yourself enough credit! Come on, compute!"

"It _was_ my fault you almost died last night in the first place." He grumbled.

"It was a combination of a lot of things."

"I'm not a very good friend anyway. I'm not quite sure how to be in the first place. Knowing how to be one and actually being one is not the same thing. I'd have to change completely to be more like you and you're nice to everyone for goodness sake!"

"You are a perfectly fine friend." He reaffirmed gently. "Just consider my little outburst revenge for all the times you've strung me along back on the farm."

"Just...don't do it again. I don't think I could bear it."

"Come on Compute, you're always telling me to lighten up! We watch each others backs, you wouldn't abandon me and I wouldn't abandon you. No matter how much we fight, no matter what might happen, we're still friends, okay?"

"You're right..." He murmured gently. "I'm just happy to know that no matter what happens you've got my back. It feels so much better knowing that I won't be sold off to a new owner at random or left to rot somewhere. I'll try to find a way to pay you back for all of this. I guess I could try by continuing to be, well, 'nice' I suppose. I am who I am and being kind isn't exactly my first nature..."

"You're doing fine already." Courage replied with a smile. "You don't have to pay me back for anything either."

"I must! It is the right thing to do after all." He nodded gently as if confirming it to himself. "And I promise I won't go charging into danger anymore!" He then added quietly, "But this one is on you. I'm the one who didn't want to go into this house..."

"It's not the house's fault that I'm sick!" Courage yelled. "And I can't believe you were actually afraid of a big, spooky house! What happened to you? I think you're losing your touch..."

"I-I was not afraid!" He yelled. "I was just exercising a healthy caution! After the forest I don't want to deal with anything anymore! This whole house should just be plowed down into dust! Just look at the floor in this room alone, it's about to give out! This whole place is about to come tumbling down! It's no wonder no halfway decent ghost wants to haunt this place!"

"So..." Courage asked changing the subject. "What was it that you were _really _going to say to me before?"

"This again? Look, I think I just said most of it anyway." He grumbled. "I wasn't quite sure what exactly I wanted to say but there were a lot of things. Your fake little 'show' back there unfortunately forced my hand."

Courage grinned. "A cop out, huh?"

"What? No! I said what I wanted to say!"

"Well, I meant what I said before about love and family and all of that."

"So you weren't just trying to freak me out? Here I was thinking that you finally lost your stupid little mind..." He expression soften. "Well, thank you for that. Thank you for everything. Nobody has ever wanted me around before, not really. You _are _a twit but I'd rather have a twit like you than somebody else entirely."

"Aww Compute, I knew you had it in you! Was that really so hard to say?" Courage laughed.

The machine's smile instantly turned back into a scowl. "Very..." He grumbled.

Courage sighed and collapsed backward again. He was starting to feel ridiculously tired again.

"We've spent far too much time talking. You should get some rest, give it a couple more hours and you should start to feel a little bit better." Computer spoke.

"You need to get some rest too." Courage reminded him.

"Yes, yes, I know." The machine sighed. "I'll crash in a little bit."

"Good night, Compute." Courage replied with a chuckle.

"Good night, Cour."

Courage nearly shot back up. "H-hey! Don't you start too!"

The machine laughed. "Two can play at this game you know!"

Courage smiled again. "I'm glad to have you here with me, Compute." He said with a yawn.

"The feeling is mutual."

"You'll stay here in case I start to get bad again won't you?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I-I don't think I can go through with that again." He stuttered. He couldn't stop his voice from trembling at the thought of it.

"I'll do whatever I can to help. It isn't much, but I won't leave you alone."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me. This _is _just my job after all." He chuckled.

"Please get some rest, Computer. I'd hate it if you got the same fever as me just because you've been pushing yourself so hard."

"I'll be fine. Besides, getting your fever wouldn't be nearly as bad for me. The fever weakened you enough for your illness to wreak havoc. I'm not about to become deathly ill from a fever."

"Have you thought of a name while I was asleep?" He asked.

"Just one. Cornelius, I kind of like that name. I can't say I'm dead set on it but..."

Courage snort loudly. "That's just pretentious enough of a name for you!" He laughed.

"What?" The machine gasped. "That's just great! If you're so smart why don't you find a name, you twit!"

"Because you're too picky!"

"And I pick one only to have you say it's too pretentious! Honestly! You must try to drive me insane on purpose!"

"I only do it because I care!"

"If you actually cared, you'd worry about my mental health..."

"You can't live in Nowhere and not be a little bit crazy."

"A little?" He sighed. "Twits, I swear..."

End Of Chapter


	44. Recovery

Chapter 44: Recovery

When Courage awoke again he was already starting to feel much better. He still felt weak and his body still ached from his cramped muscles but his head no longer hurt like a red hot iron and the room no longer spun when he opened his eyes. He sat up slowly, half expecting his dizziness to return.

Computer was sitting at the foot of the bed, his nose burred in that book of his. He still looked exhausted and Courage was worried that he hadn't rested at all.

"Did you get any sleep?" He asked the machine, almost startling him.

"Goodness dog, I thought you'd never wake up again!" Computer spoke. He turned around to face him.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked his friend.

"Nearly all day now."

"R-really?" He gasped. He couldn't believe that he had almost slept the whole day away.

He gazed over to the window. It was still raining just as much as it had been hours ago. He was starting to wonder if it would ever let up. This wasn't completely unusual, Nowhere usually had strange weather events like this and he could remember it storming for at least three days straight once. Even with the cloud cover you could still tell that it was getting dark out. The room they were sitting in was already beginning to sink into darkness.

"You did get some sleep, didn't you?" He asked the machine.

Computer shrugged. "A little bit."

He didn't look it though. He seemed to be a little bit better but he still looked as though he were about to pass out from exhaustion.

Courage placed a paw on his stomach. "I'm starving." He admitted softly.

"I would have gotten you something while I was out in town but the last time I did anything with food you acted like I force fed you poison."

"It _was_ poison." Courage grumbled. "So long as you brought back something you didn't have had to cook it it would have been safe."

The machine cranked his head to the side. "And how am I supposed to know what kind of food to get you? Just looking at the stuff you organics consume disgusts me. I wouldn't know the first thing to get for you. "

"Anything would have worked just so long as you didn't pick up flour, salt or other things inedible like those."

"Exactly! I don't know what kind of food is edible from the get go or what is used for cooking alone! I think an internet connection is the next thing on my list of stuff you organic creatures need. I wouldn't be having these problems if I could just look this all up properly."

"Life never comes with an internet connection." Courage laughed. "I know someplace we can eat that's not far from here. We can leave as soon as I'm feeling up to it but I really don't think my energy will return until I finally get something in my stomach. You must be starving too."

He blinked. "I don't _get_ hungry."

"So long as you're in a dog body you do. You need to eat and sleep just like the rest of us now."

"I'm fine! I don't need to do any of those things! I can live without!"

"No you can't! You already look half dead from exhaustion! You're going to start looking like a skeleton now too!"

"Ugh, fine! Whatever!" He growled. "I never realized just how inferior you organic creatures really are! You all need so much maintenance just to keep functioning!"

Courage shrugged. "That's just the way things are."

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." The machine spoke, jumping off the bed. He picked something up off the floor and Courage realized that it was the picture of his parents. "These must be your parents, aren't they? I nearly cut my foot open when I stepped on this stupid thing back in the other room."

"Y-yeah they are." Courage murmured.

"Is that what you came up here for? You should take this with you. I couldn't do it myself but if you found a different computer you could scan this and enhance the picture to look like normal again. You could make a pretty decent version of this to keep around."

"Why couldn't you do it?"

Computer gave him a startled glance. "You know why!"

"Oh, right...uh sorry."

"I mean, if you really wanted me to I could possibly find a way but it would take me awhile. I can scan things fine after all, it's just..."

"It's alright, you don't have to justify anything." Courage interjected. "But you're right, I think I will take it home with me this time."

The machine immediately became relieved. "Sorry, I just..."

"Computer! It's alright!" He yelled. "Don't worry about it. I'm not faulting you for anything, geeze."

"So what happened to them anyway?" He asked.

"It's a long story but I'll try to sum it up the best I can." Courage replied, rubbing his head weakly. He honestly felt too tired to do this but he felt that Computer deserved an answer. "When I was just a puppy I got my head stuck in that gate we came in through. You and I went through the hole they cut out to help me. Parts of the gate were still stuck between my neck and my parents just couldn't get it off themselves. They were too afraid to try and cut any closer to my neck so they took me to a vet. That was when he took them..."

He felt an unexpected wave of anger overtake him. The memory of what had happened always angered him almost as much as it saddened him but he had never felt as strongly about it as he did now. He began to realize that this was literally the first time he had told anyone about what had happened to his parents. Talking about this seemed to bring out all new emotions within him.

"They left me in the room so that he could talk to them. That was when he took them away! I went looking for them but it was already too late! He had some awful experiment he wanted to use them for. It was some stupid thing about breeding dogs in space to make them stronger. I couldn't get to them in time and they were blasted off into space. I couldn't do anything for them! I was just a puppy, what more could I have done?"

He was surprised by the bitterness in his own voice. Now that he had someone to talk to about it, all his sorrow seemed to have turned into anger. It just didn't seem fair that he had to lose his parents like that.

"And you were left alone for Muriel to find, right?" Computer asked. "Guess that vet didn't want you for any experiments?"

"Yeah..." He sighed. "A few years ago Muriel took me to see him again. She thought I was sick and even though I tried to make her see that I didn't want to go, she took me anyway. He tried to take me too. It was probably because I was old enough to be bred now but Muriel went after us when I tried to run away. He almost blasted both her and Eustace off into space too after discovering his secret. I didn't mess up like I did with my parents though and this time I managed to save us all. That awful vet got a taste of his own medicine when he got locked into his own rocket. If my parents are still alive, I hope they gave him what he deserved..."

"Well, I for one am glad that you are here." Computer spoke. "Surely you're happy with Muriel, aren't you? You're so devoted to her I never thought you'd regret being her dog."

"I have realize just how much different things would be if my parents hadn't gone away but I am happy to be with Muriel. I just miss my parents sometimes. I used to think that I might be able to save them one day but as I get older I realize just how unlikely that would be..."

"Well this is certainly strange." Computer laughed. "I've never seen you give up so easily. I'm sure you'll find a way to help them some day. You usually do when it comes to these things. Muriel and Eustace would be long gone by now if you weren't so, well, pragmatic about your problems."

"IF I survive this." He added. "There's still a chance you won't be able to cure me of this illness."

"And there's still a chance it will all work out fine in the end. The odds cut both ways, you know."

Courage smiled. "I think my optimism is finally rubbing off on you."

"Perhaps it has."

"I think I'd like to try and get up now." He spoke. Part of his shuttered to think what would happen if he put all his weight back on his legs again. He expected his muscles would give out or the dizzy spells would return.

"I'll help you with it." Computer replied. "It's going to be awhile before you are well again. Walking is probably going to be a problem for the time being. You should probably take some more medicine after you get something to eat. The last thing I need is you relapsing because you aren't managing your fever properly. I'm afraid you are probably going to be pretty weak for awhile. Just don't push yourself too hard and you'll be fine."

He moved over to the side of the bed and offered a paw to help him down. Courage slid off the bed and did indeed almost collapse the moment he put his weight on his muscles. Computer kept him from falling but he still felt utterly helpless and it was starting to depress him.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to leave yet." He said standing there shakily. Computer's grip was the only thing keeping him from collapsing right then and there.

"You've just got to work the stiffness out of your legs. Your entire body was pretty locked up before while you were having those attacks. They aren't going to get any better unless you exercise them a bit."

Courage swallowed and give him a helpless glance.

"Trust me!" He spoke. "I'll help you with this and soon you'll be moving properly again!"

"A-alright..." Courage murmured weakly.

They spent the next two hours working the stiffness out of his leg muscles. It quickly grew dark outside and the room was plunged into blackness. Only Computer's blue glow keep the room lit. The machine first had him mostly walking across the room back and fourth, all while keeping a hold on him to keep him from falling over. When he could finally stand without threatening to collapse, Computer retreated to merely watching as he slowly found his balance and began to walk again. At first he was weak and very wobbly but soon he could walk across the room without his legs shaking, or him nearly tipping over in weakness. The deep hunger in his stomach was a great motivator, he would have given anything for something to eat at that moment.

"You're doing much better!" Computer chimed in. "You're still shaking a bit but I think you might be able to manage now. If what you were saying was true, some food may really do you some good."

"Y-yeah." Courage replied weakly. "I'm so hungry I could eat three refrigerators worth of food right now."

"Alright, so where is this place you want to eat at?" He asked.

"It's not far. I'll show you the way once we get out of here."

"I hope you're right when you say it's not far off. You can walk again but I don't think you can manage a long walk in your current condition."

Courage chuckled. "I'd be willing to walk halfway across the world just for a cheeseburger right now."

"Are you sure you don't want me to just go get you something from this place?"

"I _really _don't trust you with food anymore." Courage replied. He was dead serious about this as he shuttered to think about that _monstrosity _that Computer had made for him back on the farm.

Computer shook his head in annoyance. "Twits..." He grumbled.

"Stop complaining and help me get out of here." Courage ordered. "I feel like I'm about to waste away."

"Fine, fine." Compuer grumbled. "But please don't push yourself too hard. I'd hate to have to sit through you nearly dying again."

"It's worth dying just so long as I finally get something to eat!" Courage argued.

The machine gathered up their things and slung the bag back over his shoulder. Courage caught one last glimpse of his parents before they vanished into the bag. For some odd reason he almost had a sense of closure now. Much like how Computer was putting his past behind him, so was he. Only unlike his mechanical friend he wasn't going to try and forget about all of it, he was simply going to cherish it even more.

It was after they had made their way out of the house and they were standing outside the gate that Courage found a sign lit up by Computer's glow that he had not seen before. It read **CONDEMNED **with a date of demolition below it. He was awed by the sight of it. In a few days his parents house would be no more. Had he not decided to come here, had Computer not prompted him to keep it, he would have never rescued his picture before it was too late.

He was happy to have spent one last day in the house of his puppyhood, even if it was under such grim circumstances. He would cherish his memories of this place forever but it was time to stop worrying about the life he never had. Maybe he would someday meet his parents again but until then all he could do was hope that he was living up to their expectations. 

End Of Chapter


	45. Hamburgers And Coffee

Chapter 45: Hamburgers And Coffee

Ten minutes out in the rain and Courage was already chilled and deeply soaked to the bone. At this rate his fever really would start acting up again. He was beginning to hate the rain and everything about it. Above all else, he was getting tired of his fur feeling so mushy. It made his skin itch and he kept feeling weighed down by it, which only made his muscles even more tired.

"I thought you said this place was close?" Computer asked.

"It is! Stop complaining and keep moving!" Courage growled. He was so incredibly hungry and this rain was making his so miserable, he couldn't help but allow himself to get angry.

"I wasn't complaining, you twit!" Computer shot back sharply.

Several minutes later they were still walking. Courage was just about to give up and let his stomach eat itself when he finally saw the sign he was looking for glowing brightly in the distance. It was like a beacon of hope guiding him through the darkness and his stomach would no longer have to commit suicide.

The sign read,

**Burgers!**

**Really Cheap!**

"Wait, wait, wait." Computer said, stopping in his tracks. "Isn't this the place where you thought the owners were cannib..."

"Food, Hungry, Now!" Courage uttered out, cutting him off. He hadn't stopped moving and Computer was slowly falling behind. His mouth was absolutely watering now and no computer was about to stand between him and his meal.

Computer shrugged, partly in confusion and partly in annoyance, and began walking again. He did not argue further with Courage or his stomach.

It was true that he used to be afraid of this place. He had thought that he had nearly been eaten the first time they were there. It had been terrifying and he had never expected Eustace to actually return after he escaped that close call. A few hours later the old man had indeed returned home and he had been left unsure what to think of the place. Unfortunately for him Eustace had decided to make the restaurant his new favorite place to eat. It wasn't long before he was dragged back and found out that everything he had thought about the strange burger joint was just one big misconception. The place still gave him the creeps, yes, but he'd still go in willingly whenever Eustace stopped by.

The rain was beginning to pick up a vicious pace. It coming down in massive sheets and the wind was blowing so hard that it nearly knock the both of them off their feet. Courage was beginning to worry that it would start storming as badly as it did last night. He had to keep a paw raised in front of his face just to be able to keep his eyes open. The sign remained the one and only beacon in the darkness that they could reliably follow. He could see the diner now as well, its windows glowing in the darkness. It was the only thing keeping his legs from turning into jelly.

After what felt like hours they finally made it across the expanse that separated them from the building. They crossed the road with no difficulties and Courage couldn't have been any happier when he wrench the diner door open and tumbled inside. The door stood open blowing in the wind for several seconds before it closed with a soft 'click'. All the raging elements outside were reduced to nothing more than a bit of annoying sound.

Courage sat down at the counter immediately. The front end of the diner was completely deserted but he didn't mind. So long as he could eat in peace he didn't care who or what showed up to eat as well.

Computer was still standing warily next to the door. He was looking very unsure of himself and he did not budge from the spot until Courage finally prompted him to come sit down at the counter. He gave him one look that screamed the words, 'I really don't want to be here right now' and sat down next to him. Upon being seated he glanced up and down the room as if expecting something terrible to happen.

Several minutes of waiting later, Jean Bon the owner of the diner came walking out of the kitchen. The large pig looked down at Courage and his face lit up. "Well if it ain't Eustace's little doggy! I haven't seen that grumpy old coot in ages! What's the old man been up to lately?" He asked.

Courage opened his mouth to respond but the pig moved on to another subject before he could give him an answer.

"And you've brought a new friend! Eh, why's he all glowy like that?"

Now it was Computer's turn to try and speak but this time Courage cut him off. "Radiation! Lots of radiation! He fell into a pool of toxic waste as a kid. Had some reeeaally nasty chafing."

Computer glared at him.

Jean Bon seemed to find this absolutely hilarious though. "I should show 'em to my wife! She'd get a kick out of this! 'Frade she can't do much with him though, radiation can't be good for all that meat!"

"I can see why you thought these two were cannibals..." The machine muttered under his breath.

"So what would you two like?"

Courage's mouth watered viciously at the thought of _finally _getting some food. "Hamburgers! Lots and lots of hamburgers!" He spoke, licking his lips.

"And what would you like?" He asked Computer.

The machine gave him a funny look and shrugged. His eyes darted from Courage and back up to the pig, completely unsure of what he was doing.

"He'll have a hamburger too." Courage chimed in.

Computer seemed to be keeping his head down and was trying to go unnoticed. If he were to sink any lower into his chair he would have vanished beneath the counter. Courage would have normally found this funny except he was so hungry at the moment that he could hardly care about anything else.

The next five minutes were absolute torture. Courage's stomach seemed to be fighting back with a vengeance and now it felt like the hole in his stomach was becoming a ravine. Computer seemed to be going pale which was an amazing feat for someone blue. Eating organic food was not something he seemed to be looking forward to.

"Aaaand here they are!" Jean Bon spoke, coming back in from the kitchen with two plates in hand. Courage's was absolutely loaded with hamburgers, Computer's not so much...

Courage's tongue flopped out hopelessly as the smell hit his nostrils.

"The two of you look half starved. Donno know what you've been up to but it must have been rough." Jean Bon said as he placed the plates on the counter. Courage immediately went to work.

"Mmmm mmmm MMMM!" He spoke, chopping down on nearly two hamburgers at once.

"I'll go get another batch going." The pig spoke. "You two enjoy!"

Courage was on his sixth large hamburger when he noticed that Computer hadn't even touched his. He was currently staring at the dog as if he were witnessing some horribly disgusting act.

"Eeeat ummp." Courage said with his mouth full. He didn't wait another second to start shoveling in two more burgers.

Computer looked as though he were about to be sick.

"Gross..." He grumbled.

The glowing dog looked down at the hamburger and then back up at Courage. He gave him a half pleading look as though saying, 'Oh god, please don't make me do this.'. He picked the hamburger up in a paw, wrapper and all, and opened his mouth. Courage flung an arm out and stopped him.

"You aren't supposed to eat the wrapper!" He spoke, nearly shooting half chewed food everywhere.

The machine slammed the hamburger back down on the plate looking as though he had almost eaten a deadly substance.

"I-I knew that..." He grumbled.

"Come on, Compute! Eating isn't that hard! All you've gotta do is chew and swallow, it's easy!" He squeezed another whole burger into his mouth. "Just don't choke!"

The machine picked the hamburger up again and inspected it carefully. He was acting as if he were holding a ticking time bomb. "And how does one go about _not _choking?" He asked.

"You just don't." Courage replied, shoving another hamburger down his gullet.

"Oh yeah, that's really helpful!" Computer muttered out sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Stop being a baby and try it! You might like eating after all, you know!"

Computer rolled his eyes again. "Ugh, whatever. I will never understand why you flesh creatures developed the need to eat one other. Down the hatch, I guess..."

He took a bite of the hamburger and his expression went from sheer annoyance to sheer disgust in two second flat. The moment he swallowed the single morsel he began coughing violently as if he had just swallow a can of tar. For a moment Courage thought he really was choking but that didn't really seem to be the case.

The machine grabbed both of his shoulder. "Twit, am I choking? I-I think I am! I knew this was a bad idea! Oh god, why did I ever go along with this?"

"Computer...you're fine." Courage replied with a chuckle.

"I-I am?" He asked.

"You aren't choking, I promise." Courage laughed.

The machine sunk back down into his chair. "That was one of the most horrible experiences I've ever had. I'm _never_ eating again." He pushed the plate away looking thoroughly displeased with it. "That was _disgusting_."

"Eating is the best thing ever!" Courage replied with a shrug of his shoulders and continued to finish off his plate. "I wouldn't give it up for anything!"

"Uh huh..." Computer grumbled, not believing a word of it.

Jean Bon re-entered the diner with two more plates in hand. Courage stared up hungrily at them, Computer turned away looking faint.

"Is something wrong with your burger?" The pig asked.

The machine tried to talk but Courage cut him off yet again so that he wouldn't say something that might lead the pig into asking even more questions.

"He's a, uh...vegetarian! He never eats meat unless I talk him into it!"

Jean Bon laughed. "Well if I was all glowy like that, I'd be a vegetarian too! Don't worry pal, we don't got any radiation in our meat!"

The two dogs gave each other confused looks.

"Oh yeah!" Jean Bon added quickly. "I almost forgot your drinks!"

The pig vanished back into the kitchen and the two dogs were left alone again. Courage swiped Computer's hamburger and made quick work of that too.

"I can speak for myself, you know..." Computer grumbled, letting his chin rest on the counter.

Jean Bon returned fairly quickly, this time with two cups of coffee in hand. He was in as good of humor as ever, this time joking loudly about mutant cows and pigs that could fly.

Upon finishing off the third burger on his new plate, Courage flagged the pig down and asked for soda instead of coffee. He hated the stuff, it tasted bad and always smelled funny to him.

"Sure thing, I'll be right back!" The pig announced.

Computer had been eying down his cup of coffee for several minutes now. He picked the cup up precariously and stared at it's contents. Courage was so busy scarfing more burgers he didn't even notice when the machine took a sip.

Ten minutes later Courage had finished off his third helping of hamburgers. His stomach was bulging by that point and with a loud burp he announced the he was finished. He ordered a second soda to help wash down the rest of his burgers but he was so full now that he honestly didn't think he could fit anymore.

"Hey," Computer spoke to Jean Bon as he picked up Courage's glass. "I want more of this." He said, gazing down at the coffee cup.

"You actually drank that?" Courage asked. "Coffee is disgusting..."

"Are you kidding me, twit? This stuff is great! Much better than trying to choke down bits of dead cow!"

Jean Bon returned with their drinks and Computer made quick work of the second cup. He immediately ordered another.

"You can't live off coffee, you know..." Courage grumbled.

"I can certainly try!" Computer replied. He seemed to be in much higher spirits now.

"Here you go, pal." Jean Bon said, giving the machine his third cup.

"You may as well get the next one." The machine spoke as he gulped down the third cup.

"Ugh..." Courage groaned. "You're not supposed to drink coffee like that!"

Courage sipped quietly at his soda for the next few minutes while Computer, ugh, hit his sixteenth cup of coffee.

"I am _not _teaching you how to use the bathroom." He groaned.

"I see someone's the coffee drinker!" Jean Bon laughed as he brought in the seventeenth cup. "You're going to get addicted just like all those teachers and policemen!"

"If this is an addiction than I think I'm going to like addictions." Computer replied sucking down the coffee. "More!" He ordered loudly.

"Boy, I don't know where you're putting it all!"

As soon as the pig was out of hearing range Computer turned to Courage, empty cup in hand. "Alright twit, I've got to admit that this is probably one of the few good things you organic creatures have ever come up with."

"It's just coffee..." Courage muttered.

"It's not just coffee, it's an experience!" The machine said with dead seriousness.

"Are you going to be okay?" Courage asked, raising an eyebrow.

The machine frowned at his question. "Why are you talking so slowly?" He asked.

Courage nearly slapped his forehead. "Alright, that's it! This is the last one! I'm cutting you off after this!"

"What? No! I may never get another chance to keep drinking this stuff!"

"IT'S JUST COFFEE!"

"Ugh fine, you're such a..."

Headlights flashed in from the window. They both turned around simultaneously to get a look at who was parking.

"Oh no!" Courage gasped.

It was Eustace's truck, there was no mistaking it.

"Here's the next round of coffee!" Jean Bon spoke, clattering in through the door kitchen door.

"We've got to get out of here..." Computer spoke, pulling Courage under the counter so that Eustace could not see them from the window.

"Oh hey, isn't that Eustace?" Jean Bon asked.

Computer was pulling Courage toward the door that lead to the basement. Courage glanced up at the pig desperately. "Don't tell him we're here!"

For the first time that night, the smile faded from the waiter's face. "Well if you say so..."

Courage tried to stop the machine. "Computer, wait! There's a..."

Too late, Computer wrenched open the door and was moving so quickly that he didn't even notice that there were stairs there. It was only Courage's quick movement that caught him by the ears before he went tumbling down the steps.

"See..." He grumbled.

"Just shut up and close the door!" Computer ordered.

Not a second before the door clicked shut did the front door open and Eustace came tromping in. Courage watched quietly through the keyhole as the old man sat down. He was looking unusually haggard, dressed in a yellow raincoat and soaked to the bone.

"The usual I suspect?" Jean Bon asked ask as Eustace seated himself. "So what brings you here this fine evening?"

Eustace ran a hand down his face, further cementing the fact that something was wrong. "Trouble, lots of trouble." He spoke. "Been up all day in this god forsaken rain."

"And why's that?"

"That darn dog! That's why!" He yelled. "He was sick, _really _sick. Doctor said the best thing we could do was put him down. The day we took him there there was this big breakout. All the dogs escaped, couldn't find even one of 'em. Got a call from them yesterday evening. Muriel's been out looking for that darn dog ever since. Didn't sleep a wink! We've been up looking for him all over Nowhere."

Courage felt his breath catch in his chest. He should go out, he should go tell them he was alright. They wouldn't dare take him back to the vet, not after this! It wouldn't hurt if he showed himself...

Eustace continued. "Muriel's been worried sick. She keeps talking like this is all her fault. Keeps saying the dog knew what was coming, that we didn't have the right to put him through it. Thinks he hasn't come back because he hates her now. I keep telling her she's going to catch her death out in this rain but she just doesn't listen! Her voice is practically gone from calling that darn dog's name all day!"

He needed to go out there. There was no changing his mind now. He didn't even care if they took him back. He just needed to tell Muriel that he was alright. He couldn't leave her like this.

His paw had barely touched the doorknob when Computer pulled him back. The glowing dog shook his head vigorously.

"I have to go out there!" Courage whispered sharply.

"Are you insane?" The machine asked angrily.

"They wouldn't take me back to that place now! I can't keep them worrying about me like this!"

"How can you be certain of that? I am _not _battling anymore janitors for your sake!"

"Computer, please!" Courage pleaded.

The machine kept a firm grip on his arm. The both glared viciously at each other while Eustace ate his supper.

"I'm not going to forgive you for this." Courage growled.

"Oh well, I'm doing this for _both _our sakes." Computer replied adamantly.

Courage grit his teeth. "Let go!" He yelled, his tone just barely above a whisper.

"That's not happening, dog!"

His anger building up to an unbearable rage, he shoved the machine angrily and they both lost their balance. The two of them went tumbling down the staircase. The moment Courage landed he grabbed the machine viciously, teeth grit, and almost balled his fist up ready for a punch when he realized what he was doing again.

"Gah, let go!" Computer yelled, not seeming to have realized what Courage had almost done.

Courage flung himself backwards, horror struck that he had almost let his temper get the better of him again. How could he have been so stupid? All it would have took was one punch to destroy everything they had gained since that awful time in the forest. Computer would have never trusted him again...

"Did you have to make us fall down the steps?" Computer groaned, a paw on the back of his head.

"S-sorry." Courage muttered.

"You can't just go off and show yourself to them!" The machine reaffirmed loudly. "You put too much trust in those old idiots! They would take you back! And those idiots down in that veterinarian office would be really angry! If you got taken back they'd probably find a better way to 'put you down'. They'd probably beat you to death, or worse!"

"Alright, I get it..." Courage sighed, sitting down on the lower most step.

"And what about me?" The machine continued. "The last time Eustace saw me, he knocked me out cold! He'd never let you take another dog home with him! And I don't want to be left out here all alone either!"

"I'm just worried about Muriel! That's all!" He yelled in response. "She's going to worry herself to death and it'll be all my fault!"

"Better to have her worry than have her take you back to be beaten to death."

"I know, I know..." Courage grumbled weakly.

"And don't think that I'm stupid either!" He was angry but there was a surprising reluctance in his voice. "I saw what you just tried to do! You were giving me that same look you gave me back in the forest right before..."

Courage shot back up onto his feet. "Computer, I swear I wasn't..."

The machine shook his head and his anger seemed to melt away. "It's fine." He grumbled. "I-I don't really care. I guess I _am_ used to this sort of thing after all." He was trying to sound reasonable but there was an obvious air of despair to his tone.

Courage could all but feel their trust crumbling right in front of him. The machine pushed his way past him and moved up the steps. Courage's mind seemed to go blank as he tried to find something to say.

"Computer, wait!" He called out, grabbing one of the machine's paws. "Look, I'm sorry! If I ever try to harm you again I want you to punch me as hard as you can, you got that?" He asked.

"A-are you nuts? Of course not!" The machine yelled. "I'm not about to go around punching anyone!"

"Just do it!" Courage argued. "It'll knock some sense back into me, I promise"

"Or it'll just make you even more angry..." The machine muttered under his breath.

"It won't, I promise!"

"It doesn't matter either way..." The machine sighed.

"Computer!"

"Just drop it!"

"But I..."

"Drop it!" He growled.

The two of them waited at the top of the stairs. Eustace eventually finished his dinner and left in complete silence. The minute they were certain the truck was gone, Courage opened the door again.

Jean Bon was giving them a rather funny look now. Courage opened his mouth to say something but he cut him off. "You don't gotta say anything, I understand. I won't breath a word of anything to anyone. I donno know what you two are up to but I wouldn't keep that little lady worried about you if you get what I mean."

"I know..." Courage sighed.

He payed the pig heartily for the food and with a shudder at the thought of going back into the rain, packed up and got ready to leave.

"You sure you don't want this last cup of coffee?" Jean Bon asked Computer.

The machine just barely got it into his paws when Courage half jokingly said, "I thought I said no more coffee?"

The machine flinched surprisingly hard and thumbled with the cup for several seconds, trying to place it back on the counter, before it slipped out of his paws and hit the ground with a crash. The cup shattered and both dogs jumped back trying to avoid the hot contents spilling everywhere.

"S-sorry..." The machine muttered.

"Don't cha' worry about. I'll go get a mop." Jean Bon replied.

"Are you going to be alright?" Courage asked, giving him a worried glace.

"I-I'm fine." The machine said with a nervous chuckle.

"If this is about before, I'm really sorry about that, I..."

"It's fine, really!" The machine continued. He put on a very pathetic looking smile.

"Look, we can talk about this later but now isn't the right place or time." Courage said under his breath so that Jean Bon wouldn't catch what he was saying.

"If you want me to give this coffee stuff up, I will. I promised I'd start being nicer to you and I haven't exactly been doing a very good job at that. I'll listen to you more often now, I swear! Besides, this coffee stuff is probably bad for you anyway. All the stuff you organic creatures make is bad for you!"

Courage could hear a slight edge of panic in his tone. He had obviously taken the basement argument the wrong way but there was nothing that could be done about it right now. Courage silently cursed himself for being such an idiot.

Jean Bon re-entered the room. "You two can go, I'll clean this up! You both have a good night now, won't you? Wish this rain would let up but hey, you gotta deal with the cards you're dealt with, right?"

Courage returned the farewell and they both headed back out into the rain. It had only gotten worse while they were inside and now the wind was blowing even more vigorously.

"Got any bright ideas?" Courage asked.

"A motel perhaps? We could wait for a bus but I'd rather not sit out in this weather."

Courage could easily see his fever acting up in the cold like this. "Alright, we'll find a motel. But if it has the name Katz on it, start running in the other direction!"

End Of Chapter


	46. The Issue Of Trust

Chapter 46: The Issue Of Trust

By the time they had finally found the motel they were looking for, the rain had increased to an absolute deluge. Just as Courage had feared, the weather whipped back up into a terrible storm. Every flash of lightning left him feeling as though they had just barely missed a hit.

They quickly bought a room from the main office building before making a run to building on the other side of the parking lot. The outdoor hallways leading into the rooms thankfully had an overhang keeping them out of the worst of the storm. Courage took no time shoving the key into its respective keyhole and tumbled inside.

"Finally!" He groaned.

"Ugh, I'm getting really tired of being wet." Computer muttered, joining him.

"I'm going to go check and see if there are any towels." Courage spoke, making his way over to the bathroom. Indeed there were. He tossed one to Computer.

"So what do you think it will be this time?" Computer asked. "Giant mutant cockroaches or evil dust bunnies?"

"Don't even joke about that!" Courage yelped. After his little run in with Katz's spiders all those years ago he couldn't help but feel suspicious about this place. The owner had thankfully seemed pretty friendly.

He had to admit, his head was starting to hurt again and he was beginning to feeling a bit achy. He almost smacked himself for forgetting to take his medicine back when he actually had something to drink with it. He pulled the medicine out of the bag along with a dollar bill.

"I'm going to go buy a soda." He announced to Computer.

The machine had been being awfully quiet lately. Only making casual remarks about their predicament every once in a while. He had all but face-planted into a pillow on one of the beds and made no effort to respond to Courage.

"I'll just be going then..." Courage replied quietly.

He stepped back out into the cold. The wind was thankfully blowing in such a way that the rain could not make it under the overhang. He walked past the rooms until he finally found a short hallway which had the usual ice maker, soda, and snack machines. He inserted his dollar into the machine and grabbed the soda. He downed his medicine in gulp and spent the next few minutes leaning on guardrail while watching the storm rage in front of him.

He spent the time thinking about just how crazy the last few days had been. It was hard to believe where he was right now. If anyone had told him that he would be running around Nowhere with his cynical computer who was currently hijacking the body of another dog, he would have thought they were insane. His life was usually weird but this just blew it clean out of the water.

He walked back across the mini hallway and gazed over in the direction of their room. He was surprised that Computer hadn't gone looking for him yet. He'd been gone quite a long time and with the machine as concerned about his illness as he was, he would have expected him to show up by now.

He walked back over to the room and went inside. His heart dropped when he realized that Computer wasn't there. He checked all over the room, he wasn't in the bathroom or even in the only closet the room had. There wasn't really anywhere else he could have gone. Several terrifying thoughts ran through his mind but he pushed them away thinking that maybe Computer had gone looking for him but had just gone in the wrong direction. He went back out into the cold and began hunting for his friend both up and down the building.

Ten minutes later he gave up. Where could that machine have gone? Courage refused to let his paranoid thoughts get the better of him. He decided to head back over to the office building since it did have several tables in there for the 'free complimentary breakfast.' and that was the only place he hadn't looked.

He trudged through the rain and wind once more before finally making it over to the building. He opened the door in a hurry and nearly toppled backwards in annoyance when he did indeed find Computer there, sitting at a with a cup of coffee.

"Where have you been?" He cried out. "I've been looking all over for you!"

Computer shrugged. "I would have told you were I was going but you took too long to get back."

Courage shook his head weakly. "And here I was thinking the evil dust bunnies got to you."

The machine all but buried his muzzle into the cup. "Hmph! My life doesn't revolve around you, you know. I don't need to tell you where I'm always going, you twit!"

Courage was genuinely surprised by the vehemence in his tone. He placed a paw on his hip. "And I thought you said you were giving coffee up?"

The machine glared at him. "I'll do what I want to do, thank you very much!" He spat. "I needed it after doing all that running around in the rain. Besides, you can't tell me what I can or can't do!"

Courage's mouth hung open at a complete loss for words. "Fine! If you're going to be that way then I'm going back to the room!" He growled. He wasn't going to sit here and let Computer treat him like this!

"Good! I didn't want you around anyway!" He replied stubbornly, somehow managing to bury himself even deeper into his cup.

Courage wrenched the door open and left. He allowed himself to fume for several minutes before his own questioning mind began to overtake his anger. What was with Computer's sudden change in attitude? This _was_ apparently how the machine coped with abuse, but he hadn't been hurt at all! He'd been fine up until the burger joint! Courage wasn't sure what to think of all this and part of him just wanted it all to blow over. Why, oh why, had he been so stupid as to threaten him like that back there? He knew what would happen! Not even Muriel was worth this!

He made his way back into the room and spent the next half hour flipping through the ten channels that the old TV actually got. He was never big on TV unless he had Muriel's lap to sit in while he watched it. He began to wonder what was taking Computer so long to get back. He was starting to think that this was just another act of rebellion from the machine. He needed to do something about this, he couldn't leave Computer like this. He especially didn't want to lose him as a friend...

Against his better judgment he went back out into the storm. He entered the office building ready for another fight with Computer and what he found left him surprised. The machine was fast asleep, his head resting on the table and his paw still gripped around the cup of coffee. He must have fallen asleep without realizing it.

Courage had half the mind to just leave him there but he didn't want the owner to get angry with his glowing friend so he moved in closer and placed a paw on his friend's shoulder. The machine shot up so fast that Courage jumped back in surprise.

"Wha...huh?" The machine asked, glancing around. The second his momentary confusion passed his eyes narrowed angrily. "What are you doing here? Go away!"

"Look, if you're going to be sleeping like the rest of us mortals you should probably go do that back in the room."

"I didn't meant to fall asleep!" He replied stubbornly.

"You're obviously tired, you should try and go to bed." Courage replied. He was trying to stay reasonable.

"I thought I told you to away!"

"What's your problem!" He finally snapped.

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong!"

"Nothing is wrong! You're the one who's the problem!" The machine snapped angrily.

"Computer! Two hours ago you were telling me that you were going to try and be nicer to me! What happened to that?"

"Ugh, fine! I'll go back to the room but I am _not _going back to sleep, you got that? And I'm not going to be any nicer either!" He growled, pushing himself up out of the chair.

He looked like he were about ready to collapse from sleepiness but Courage did not dare argue with him further. Just what the heck was going on here? The machine stomped off leaving him completely bewildered. His friend's sudden mood swing was honestly leaving him a bit depressed. Maybe it really would be better if he just left him alone...

"Computer," He spoke. "I'm really sorry."

The machine was halfway out the door. "You're not sorry for anything so just shut up!"

And with that, he was gone...

Courage stood there for several minutes before finally trailing after him. He almost dread the thought of being in the same room with him. If he were going to keep this up he was just going to have to deal with Computer's sudden hostility, whether he liked it or not.

With a deep reluctance, he opened the door. Computer was nowhere to be found. He looked around hoping that something bad hadn't happened. The bathroom door was shut. From the sound of it the machine was neither using the toilet nor using the shower.

Courage decided that it just wasn't worth the effort of fighting with him again so he didn't bother to knock on the door. He laid down in his bed and sighed. What on earth could he possibly do to fix this?

His inevitable desire to try and make up with Computer finally lead him to get up and go knock on the door. He knew he was going to get verbal beating for this but it would be worth it if he could just get Computer back on his side.

There was no response from the machine and he steadily grew worried once again. He knocked a second time but there was still no response.

Sighing weakly, he reached for the doorknob and was surprised to find that it was already unlocked...

End Of Chapter


	47. Waiting For The Inevitable

Chapter 47: Waiting For The Inevitable

Courage slowly opened the door, unsure of what to expect. He kept his eyes only at a squint as he went in. He didn't know what he was so worried about, it wasn't as if Computer would care if he just walked in. Everything was strangely silent, there was not a single sound from the machine. Bracing himself for the worst, Courage opened his eyes.

His mouth fell open.

Computer was fast asleep on the floor...

He let out a soft sigh. At least it hadn't been anything he was expecting.

The machine was curled up on the floor. He must have fallen asleep again on accident. He'd been looking so tired lately that it didn't really surprise him much.

He began to close the door again. If this was where the machine wanted to sleep then that was where he was going to leave him. It wasn't worth waking him up just to get into another argument and maybe he'd even be in a better mood now that he was finally getting some rest.

He had the door about halfway closed when the machine suddenly shot up just like the last time he had been caught asleep. He glanced around the bathroom in a daze until his eyes finally fell on Courage, who was looking at him through the crack in the half closed door.

The glowing dog placed a paw on his head. "Ah! When did I..." His expression quickly turned to anger and he grit his teeth. "What are you doing in here? I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

Well...he was awake now, there was no getting around that. Courage re-entered the room and steeled himself for another round of verbal abuse. Perhaps this was all he could do, stick through it and hope that Computer would give it up.

"I didn't tell you to come back in!" The machine growled. "Go away!"

"No!" Courage replied sternly. If he was going to do this then he couldn't allow himself to be a pushover.

The machine seemed to falter for a moment but his expression quickly hardened again. "What do you mean 'no'? And what's with that gravely voice? I'm not playing around you know! Just go away! I don't want you around anymore!"

"Computer, what's the matter?" He asked, kneeling down beside him.

The machine crossed his arms. "Nothing's the matter except you bothering me! For the last time, leave me alone!"

Courage kept his expression perfectly calm. He needed to stay the voice of reason. Computer was almost acting childish at this point so it wasn't worth getting angry over.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong." He spoke.

Arms still crossed, the machine turned away. "Then you're going to be here awhile because I don't have anything to say!" He replied stubbornly.

"That's okay. You stayed up with me when I needed your help and I can do the same for you."

The machine faltered again for a moment but remained completely stalwart to his stubbornness. He remained there, arms crossed, and nose up in the air. He was looking as though he were about to collapse from sleepiness again but he did not dare allow himself the luxury. Every time his eyes seemed to droop he snapped awake again.

Patience, patience was all that was needed, Courage thought to himself. If he really wanted it he could have three football fields worth of patience. He wasn't the type to remain calm in any given situation, whether it be anger or panic, but something like this he could endure. Computer would eventually give up and hopefully start telling him what was going on.

"Gah! You are so annoying! Far more annoying than I ever thought possible!" Computer spat. He kept making angry little comments hoping to get a rise out of the dog but Courage remained completely calm and supportive.

"Aww come on, Compute. You don't gotta talk like that!"

"If you're going to sit here like an idiot then I'm leaving!" He got up to exit the bathroom but Courage shot out a paw to stop him.

"Sit!" He growled. He was going to get through to Computer no matter what he had to do. If it meant being more forceful and possibly then he would do it.

The glowing dog's eyes narrowed. "Or else what?" He dared.

This genuinely shocked Courage. Was he seriously egging him on? He had expected him to back down after a small show of force, not get even more cocky. Wasn't he afraid of being hurt again? This didn't make sense...

"What are you getting at?" Courage asked. "This isn't like you."

"You're just going to sit here and do nothing?" The machine asked. "Fine, you wimp!"

Courage did not respond.

"I'm already halfway out the door!" Computer announced loudly.

Courage did not stop him.

He took several steps into main room and Courage only watched him calmly. This seemed to anger him far more than anything else. He clenched his fist and spun back around. "What are _YOU_ getting at?" He asked desperately. "Why are you just sitting there? DO SOMETHING!" He yelled.

Courage gave him a pleading look. "I just want to help you."

"NO YOU DON'T!" He yelled. "I can't believe I bought into all that crap you gave me about friendship and family! Why are you just sitting there doing nothing! Why don't you just get it over with? The soon you do it the sooner I can stop worrying! Are you just trying to prolong my...my..." He shook his head. "Just hurry up and do it!" He screamed.

Courage gave him a confused look. "Computer, I don't know what you're talking about..."

The machine almost seemed to be shaking with rage. "Stop messing around! I'm tired of waiting! You're just like the rest of my owners! You do something horrible once, you will inevitably do it again! Well I'm tired of waiting around and worrying! I should have never told you anything, I knew you'd just use it against me eventually! I can't believe I actually listen to you when I knew you were just like the rest!"

"I'm not going to hurt you again! I promised I wouldn't and I'm not! I didn't mean to overreact before and I'm really sorry for that!"

The machine was shaking, his eyes squeezed shut. "Shut up, just shut up! Stop playing pretend! I'm not going to let my guard down again so stop making me wait!"

"You're my friend, I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not! The minute I let my guard down you'll do something awful again! It's an inevitability! I'm not going to fall for it again!"

"You're tired, Compute. You should get some sleep and then you can't think about this more once you have a clear mind."

"NO! NO! Definitely not!" The machine replied, his tone almost becoming panic stricken. He placed a paw against his head. "I am NOT going back to sleep again. I don't know how you organic creatures manage to do this every single night when every time you close your eyes you have to see all those horrible things..."

Horrible things? Courage realized what he meant almost immediately. "People don't normally see 'horrible things' when they sleep. You must be having nightmares."

"It doesn't matter what they are! I saw Him again back at the other house! I thought that Fear Eater actually had the gall to follow us and I tried to get up to deal with it, but...but this damnable body wouldn't move! I couldn't do anything! I couldn't move, I couldn't talk, I couldn't even blink! He almost managed to get me but then...I woke up."

"That's usually what happens when it comes to nightmares. You've just got to start thinking about happier things. You aren't worrying yourself while you try to fall asleep, do you? You don't think about Him or anything else unpleasant?"

The machine shook his head again. "That doesn't matter! I know what I saw! Just a few minutes ago you tried to break my arm! You can't tell me it wasn't real! I-I felt it snap! After that you..." He stopped himself and a look of terror briefly flashed across his face.

"Why don't you just do it?" He asked the dog weakly. "The sooner you get it over with the sooner I can stop worrying about when it will inevitably happen. I'm used to this sort of thing after all. I swear, the waiting hurts more than the actual thing." He pressed a paw up against his face again. "Why on earth did I started falling asleep without realizing it? Now I can barely tell what's the start of a dream or what is real. This might be a dream too! At least before I knew when I was going to sleep..."

Courage spoke up again. "This is why you need to get some proper sleep. You're going to keep falling asleep like this until you finally get a good night's rest. Wouldn't you rather do that than keep slipping up every time you let your guard down?"

The machine grit his teeth again. "I don't trust you!" He replied sharply. "I'm sure you'll try something awful while I'm out! Perhaps you'll try to smother me with a pillow or _worse_! That or I'll do this 'nightmare' thing of you doing exactly that!"

"Computer! Do you really think me beating the snot out of you again is really going to make you feel better?"

"Of course not! But it will be a relief...it always is." He glanced downwards. "It always has and it always will be. No more having to be panic stricken or worried just for a little while. A slight lull to be enjoyed just before it all goes wrong again..."

He laughed sadly. "There were times when even I was with Him that the wait for him to rip the next part out of me often felt worse than the actual act. I think he prolonged it sometimes just because I could never know when it was about to happen again.

"Compute, you can trust me." Courage replied. He was starting to hate when his friend talked about Him. It obviously hurt for him to talk about. If only he could just get him to trust him completely, they'd never have these issues again.

He continued slowly, hoping desperately that Computer would come to his senses. "I can't really help you with your nightmares, only you can do something about that, but I promise I'm never going to touch you again. You've been through enough and I'm not going to try and make it worse." He smiled gently up at the machine.

Computer's expression did not change.

"Fine!" Courage finally shouted, getting to his feet.

Computer cringed and flung an arm up as if to protect himself. Courage moved forward and placed both of his paws on the machine's shoulders.

"I'm staying up until you finally go to sleep!" He announced with as much determination as he could muster.

Computer was keeping his head to the side, refusing to make eye contact. "Don't bother! You're sick anyway, you'd only hurt yourself by depriving yourself of sleep."

"Then it's in your best interest to go to sleep." He replied making it very clear that he was serious.

The machine closed his eyes. "You're crazy."

"I'm only looking out for my friend."

"I am _not _your friend!"

"Well you are mine."

The machine pulled away and returned to the main room. "You might as well give up! I'm not going to sleep so just leave me alone!"

Courage followed after him. "Nope, I'm sticking with you until you go to sleep!"

"Stop being annoying!" The machine shot back. "What I do is none of your business!"

"I'm concerned about your well being!"

"Well stop being concerned then!"

Courage watched as Computer made a move for the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Anywhere that's not here!" He spat, opening the door and heading out into the cold.

"Great, I'll come too!" Courage replied cheerfully. He wasn't really feeling cheerful on the inside but he was resolved to make sure Computer got some sleep.

"I was trying to get away from you, you know!" Computer shouted as the dog joined him.

The two of them stood there leaning on the guardrail, Computer shooting him deadly glares every few minutes. Courage was not enjoying the cold but he persevered for his friend's sake.

Finally, the glowing dog seemed to get fed up and took to pacing up and down the hallway. Courage stood there watching him, getting angry glares from the machine every time he passed.

"Computer..." He spoke.

There was no response from the machine.

"Computer!" He finally shouted.

There was an quiet grumble from his friend and that was all he got.

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"No." Computer replied flatly.

"If we're going to do this can we at least do it somewhere warm?"

No response.

"Do you have to keep acting like that?" He asked with a sigh.

"If it bothers you so much then you should just go inside! I already told you to leave me alone, you're only doing this to yourself!"

"You shouldn't have to be out here in the cold either..."

"Augh! Just be quiet!"

"Well in that case, if you're going to be so difficult...what was that one song which..."

Computer stopped in his tracks. "No! No singing, no being stupid, NO ANYTHING! You got that, you twit?"

"Oh, um, well..."

The machine rolled his eyes. "I really do _hate_ you, you know."

Courage sighed. "Alright, you made me do this but...IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER..."

"AUGH!" The machine screamed. He clenched a fist, shaking violently. "Someone...is about...to DIE!"

Courage took several steps back. The way Computer was looking at him...was not pleasant.

"Come here, twit." He spoke, an eye twitching.

"Um, I don't think so..." He replied, still backing away.

"I just want to 'talk' to you." Computer spoke, his head slowly cranking sideways.

"You can do that just fine from there." Courage replied with a weak chuckle.

"You have grated on my _final _nerve, you twit!" The machine said before finally bolting straight at him.

Courage let out his trademark scream and made a mad dash for it.

"Can't we talk this out?" He asked.

"I will MURDER you!" The machine screamed back.

"I'm going to take that as a no..."

"ARGH! COME BACK HERE, YOU TWIT!"

"Sorry, but I kind of want to live to see tomorrow!" He replied, giggling nervously.

"I SWEAR I'M GOING TO..."

**CRASH **

The door between the two of them swung open and Computer hit it at full speed...

There was now a dog shaped outline in the metal.

"Will you two shut up! Some of us are trying to sleep!" A voice yelled before the door slammed shut again.

"Uh, Computer?" Courage asked, poking the machine. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Why? Why is it always me?" He groaned, placing a paw on his muzzle.

"Welcome to my world." Courage sighed. "Too bad that didn't knock you out cold. You might have actually gotten some sleep..."

"Ugh...I hate you..."

End Of Chapter


	48. Sleep Deprivation

Chapter 48: Sleep Deprivation

Courage ripped open his third bag of chips. He had procured them about two hours ago when he made a quick run to the vending machines. He was currently watching some terrible romance movie, but that was all that was on at this hour. Staying up with Computer was turning out to be far more boring than he ever thought.

The machine was currently sitting on the bed, his arms and legs tucked in, rocking back and forth. He seemed to nod off every once in a while but every time he did he'd snap back awake several minutes later. Any attempts to speak with him just ended in snippy comments and angry glares. The few times Courage did talk to him just left him so frustrated that he didn't even bother anymore.

"Want some?" He asked, attempting to hand the bag over to his glowing friend. Computer merely pushed it away.

"Fine, be that way..." He replied, rolling his eyes.

It was now two in the morning and he was admittedly getting tired. He had thought that maybe Computer would have crashed by now but he was still going strong. Perhaps all that coffee had something to do with it...

He leaned over and let his paw hold his head up. Before he even knew what he was doing his eyes had begun to droop. He was halfway to dream land before...

"Oh Edward, kiss me!" The TV proclaimed loudly.

Courage yawned and forced himself to sit up again. As much as he hated the taste, perhaps he should have started drinking coffee too...

There was a surprisingly malicious laugh from Computer. "You're not going to make it, are you? Ha! I knew you couldn't make it!"

"I'm not done yet!" Courage replied, shaking himself fully awake.

"I'll give you twenty minutes before you give out!"

"I made a promise and I'm going to keep it!"

"We'll see about that..." The machine replied, smiling cruelly at him.

He was not about to let Computer win! For the next hour he somehow managed to keep himself focused on both the terrible movie and slowly eating his way through the last bag of chips. Every once in awhile he'd catch himself slowly drifting off but he always managed to shake himself awake again.

Computer seemed to be finding this thoroughly amusing, chuckling every time Courage jolt back awake. He wasn't doing so well himself either. Every time there was a lull he often caught himself drifting off as well. Those black lines around his eyes were getting surprisingly deep for someone who was glowy and blue all the time.

"Give it up!" He laughed after Courage woke himself up for what felt like the billionth time.

"No way!" He growled back.

His mind began to drift again, especially on how comfortable the bed felt. If only he could just lay back and...

He shook himself awake again. He knew there were probably a thousand bugs living under it but the blanket was so soft and he was just so very...No! No! He had to stay awake! He couldn't let Computer win this!

He jumped off the bed. If he was going to stay awake he needed to keep his body moving. The sleepy part of his mind _ached _for that comfortable bed but he ignored it. He thought about what he could do to stay awake but there wasn't really a whole of things one could do in such a tiny motel room.

He thought of the bathtub the room had and slowly became aware of just how grimy he felt. The rain hadn't done much to really wash out the worst of the mud deep within his fur. He must have looked terrible to any sane individual, at least Computer looked far worse...

"Where are you going?" The machine asked as he moved toward the bathroom. "Don't think hiding in there is going to keep me from knowing you fell asleep!"

Courage grit his teeth. "I'm taking a bath..."

Computer shrugged his shoulders and said no more. The leer he gave him as he closed the bathroom door made it very clear that he was keeping an eye on him.

Courage sighed and made his way over to the tub. He turned the faucet on and tossed in a bit of the soap provided by the motel. Once all of that was done he sat on the edge as he waited for the tub to fill, rubbing his eyes tiredly. The bath would probably make him even more drowsy but at least it would pass the time for a little bit.

He spent the next twenty minutes or so scrubbing his fur vigorously. It just didn't want to get clean! He wished he had a brush too, parts of his coat were so tangled that nothing short of cutting it off would probably help. After all this he was starting to feel like he would never be clean again...

He was just working out a particularly nasty clump of fur when the bathroom door opened a crack.

"Hey!" He shouted. "You can't just sneak in like that!"

Computer opened the door a bit more. "And here I was thinking you fell asleep and drowned. I wouldn't put it past you to do something so stupid."

Courage frowned at him. "You're interrupting my bath..." He growled.

The machine opened the door completely this time and walked right on in. "I've taken it upon myself to make sure you don't drown yourself."

"I'm fine..." Courage grumbled, going back to work on his knotted fur.

The machine sat on the lid of the toilet and watched him with a particular disinterest. Courage did his best to ignore him, hoping that maybe this would be boring enough to finally make him fall asleep.

Wait...another idea struck him. He forced himself to hide a smile as to not betray his intentions.

"You know, you should probably take a bath too..." He said to the machine.

"I can do without, thank you very much." The machine replied with a yawn.

"You're a mess, Compute. You're injuries are going to get infected from all that mud and you practically look like a glowing serial killer right now."

"I do not!" He shot back.

"Yes you do! You should get clean! It would only do you good."

He crossed his arms. "I don't want to!"

Courage, pretty much finished with his bath anyway, hopped out of the tub. "If you're not going to go to sleep, you can at least get clean! Get in the bathtub!" He ordered.

"You're not my mother, you twit!"

Courage nearly tackled him off the toilet. "You're mother was probably a toaster so you don't have the right to talk!" He said between clenched teeth as he pulled Computer to the ground.

"Let...go!" The machine growled. "And don't you talk about my mother like that!"

Courage got a swift kick in the muzzle and Computer made a bee line for the door.

"Get back here!" Courage yelled, rubbing his nose. He jumped forward and wrapped his arms around the machine's torso but Computer wasn't having it. He grabbed ahold of the door frame and wouldn't let go.

"I don't want to go in there!" He shouted. "I could get electrocuted, or worse! I'm not one of you organic creatures! Even in another body, water could still kill me faster than a hairdrier dropped in a bathtub!"

Courage was still trying to pull him back into the bathroom. "You've just spent how long in the rain? And you just drank like three months worth of coffee in one day! If you were going to be killed by water it would have happened by now!"

"I'm not going in there!" Computer reaffirmed loudly.

"Yes...you...are!" Courage growled between grit teeth. Finding the same strength he usually reserved for carrying Muriel, he managed to pull Computer off the door frame, pick him up, and toss him into the bathwater before he could utter even a single protest.

"Are you insane!" The machine yelped the moment he resurfaced from the toss. He attempted to regain his footing only to slip and face-plant back into the water again.

Courage tossed him a bar of soap.

"Ugh..." He groaned, planting both paws on the edge of the tub as though he'd slip back under again if he did not. "I'm not liking this bath thing very much either..."

"The faster you get clean the faster you can get out." Courage spoke, taking his place on the toilet lid.

The machine glared at him but began scrubbing.

Courage continued to work on his clumped fur all while keeping an eye on Computer for any attempts of escape. The thing he was hoping for did indeed start to happen. Computer went from cursing angrily under his breath to growing strangely quiet. He started to look sleepier and sleepier until eventually he stopped making an effort to keep scrubbing.

"_Yes, Yes, Yes!" _Courage thought happily.

The machine leaned onto the side of the tub, his head resting wearily on the edge and both eyes slowly closing. He yawned weakly, not seeming to realize what he was doing.

"You know..." He muttered sleepily. "This water thing isn't so bad, at least when it's warm..."

Courage did not dare say a word. Five seconds later, Computer seemed to finally be asleep.

"_YES! I win!"_ He yelled triumphantly within his mind. Only now did he allow himself to smile. He resisted the almost irresistible urge to yell, 'IN YOUR FACE!'.

Courage was so busy patting himself on the back that he did not notice the machine slowly slipping down into the water...

"Wait...no!" He shrieked as Computer vanished under the water, only to resurface sputtering loudly seconds later. "AWW COME ON!"

"Why didn't you wake me up!" Computer yelled, fist clenched. "I almost drowned, you idiot!"

"No you didn't! Stop being such a baby!" Courage argued back.

Computer tumbled out of the bath, laying on the floor as if he had just survived some horrible ordeal.

Courage jumped down beside him. "We should probably get those cuts covered back up again." He spoke, wondering what he could possibly use as bandaging.

Computer did not respond...

Ten minutes later he had managed to locate a first aid kit in the same area as the vending machines and took it back to work on patching his friend up. Computer was unfortunately being difficult though...

"Hold still!" Courage growled, trying to tie up the cloth he had wrapped around Computer's ax wound.

"I've beenholding still for the last five minutes, you twit!" He shot back angrily. "Hurry up!"

"Just give me five more seconds..." Courage spoke, trying to keep his concentration. All he had to do now was insert the safety pin and...

"Ouch!" The machine yelled, pulling away and causing both of them to lose their balance and tumble off the bed.

Courage hit the ground with a loud thunk and groaned.

"What did you do that for!" Computer yelled, pushing himself up off the floor.

"You wouldn't hold still!" Courage shouted back.

"Well I'm tired of holding still, you twit! You're the one who's being slow!"

"I wouldn't have poked you if you just stopped moving!" He replied.

"I bet you did it on purpose!"

"I did not!"

Computer ripped off what remained of the cloth and moved toward the door.

"W-where are you going?" Courage asked.

"Coffee..." He muttered under his breath.

Courage shot forward and blocked him from the door. "No! No more coffee! You get some sleep first and then you can have more! Until then you aren't leaving this room!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Computer yelled. "I'm leaving and you aren't stopping me!"

"You're not going anywhere!" Courage replied in a vicious tone.

"Or else what? You'll start punching me again? Thought you promised you wouldn't? Oh yeah, that's because you're a good for nothing liar!" He glared at him. "Either get it over with or get out of my way!"

Courage relented and stepped to the side. A better idea struck him...

"I'm coming with you." He spoke, following Computer back out into the rain.

"Just go away!" Computer spat, picking up speed and putting a distance between them.

Courage raced forward and passed him up, he rushed over to the main office hoping to get their before him.

"What are you doing?" The machine called.

Courage ignored him and went inside. He was glad to find that the owner appeared to have gone off to bed. Nobody in Nowhere was going to be getting any business at this hour. If the owner did get a wayward traveler there was a bell on desk that would wake him up. Courage hoped that what he was about to do wouldn't cause too much of a racket...

He grabbed the entire pot of coffee and head back outside. Computer was waiting for him there, looking confused.

"What did you do that for?" He asked, his eyes falling on the pot of coffee. "Just what the heck are you doing with that?"

Courage outstretched his arm and threatened to pour the coffee onto the ground. "Go to sleep or else the coffee gets it!" He threatened.

"Don't...you..._DARE!_" Computer replied in a exasperated tone. He looked like he were about to kill and Courage didn't doubt it.

"Go to sleep!" He yelled.

"Never! Put the coffee down, twit!"

"I'll put it down if you promise to go to bed!"

"Over my dead body! Don't you dare do anything stupid!"

"It's going to be over your dead coffee if you don't listen to me!"

"I'm never going back to sleep again! Now give me my coffee!"

Courage overturned the pot and all the dark liquid vanished into the dirt with a hiss. The two of them stood there for a moment, only the rain making any sound. Computer seemed to be trembling with rage. He clenched a shaking fist.

"It...Is...ON!" He screamed, glaring at Courage with an absolutely terrifying expression.

Courage toppled back into the office and with lightning fast fingers, locked the door. Computer stood out there for a moment and mouthed the words, 'I am going to KILL you!' before darted out of sight.

Courage took several steps back and sighed. He was just going to have to improvise whatever happens next. He had suspected that Computer wouldn't take this very well...

There were several minutes of silence and then he heard the unmistakable sound of a window opening in the back room of the office...

He reached for a pan that was sitting on the same table that the coffee had been on. It was probably used for the 'complementary breakfast' but right now it was the only thing standing between him and his caffeine deprived computer. He hid the thing behind his back and waited quietly.

Computer came tumbling into the room, looking surprisingly flustered. "Didn't think I'd find a way in did you? Ha! You're going to pay for this you know!"

He took several steps closer. "I can't believe this! I can barely keep my eyes open, you made me watch that awful movie, tried to have me electrocuted, and now I had to go sit out in that rain again! All I wanted was some coffee to calm my nerves, but nooo, you couldn't even let me have that! I swear you are the most annoying..."

He closed the distance between them. Courage had to do it now or else there wouldn't be another chance. He knew this probably wasn't a good idea but he was so groggy at this point that he couldn't be bothered to think about it anymore. If this truly worked properly he'd finally be able to get some proper rest...

"You hear me, twit!" Computer went on. "The next time we..."

**WHAM**

Courage flung the pan out from behind his back and hit the machine across the head as hard as he could. Computer hit the ground with a thunk, clutching the part of his head where the pan had connected.

Courage blinked with surprise. He had been certain that that would knock him out cold...

The machine glared up at him. "W-what did you for..."

"Do have an idea how tired I am?" Courage asked, trying not to sound too accusing but failing miserably. "If you won't go to sleep yourself then...I'm GOING TO MAKE YOU!" He screamed, raising the pan again.

"H-have you completely lost your mind? For goodness sake! P-put that thing down!" Computer spoke desperately.

It hit the ground with a dull thunk as Computer dodged the blow. He stumbled to his feet and made a mad dash for the room he had come in from.

Courage did not follow, he went back over to the locked door and went out in that direction. The sooner he knocked out Computer the sooner he could go to bed. He knew he'd never hear the end of Computer's protests after this but it would be worth if he could just...

Computer came stumbling out from the side of the building. He didn't seem to notice Courage for a moment but when he did his ears all but plastered to the back of his head. 'Oh crap' was about the best way you could describe his expression.

"AAAARRRAAAAAGGG!" Courage screamed, raising his pan and charging at him.

The machine bolted for a second time.

"Just let me knock you out!" Courage called. "I WANT TO GO TO BED!"

Computer did not respond. He only seemed to pick up the pace.

"Not so fun when it's you who's being chased!" He yelled. "And I'm not about to be hit by any doors!"

Unfortunately for him, both his condition and his exhaustion kept him from keeping up the chase. Computer vanished behind the second building and Courage just could not keep up. He had to stand there with a paw on the wall while he caught his breath.

"Computer?" He called out. His voice echoed quietly into the distance.

Nothing.

He decided to back to the room. If Computer wanted to come back, he could. That short run had left him thoroughly exhausted. He'd almost forgotten how much his fever had taken it out of him. Well, the last thing he wanted to do right now was stir up another round of attacks.

He glanced back once, desperately hoping that Computer would be there, but he was not. Part of him desperately wanted to go look for him but he just couldn't. His legs were trembling with every step and if he kept this up he knew he'd probably work himself up into another attack.

He reached the door to their room and slowly opened it. Rather than sit on the bed, he pulled out a chair and kept his eyes open for Computer through the only window in the room.

Really thinking about it now, he realize just what stupid thing this had been to do. He was already having trouble trying to think of a way to make up with Computer and how the heck was he going to do it now? Sighing gently, he forced himself to stay awake. He had a bad feeling that this long night was only going to get longer.

End Of Chapter


	49. The Other Side Of Things

Chapter 49: The Other Side Of Things

Running, running, he was so tired of running. After that little episode in the forest he had been so sure he wouldn't have to run around anymore. Why did these stupid flesh creatures have to tire out so easily?

He stopped almost as soon as came around to the other side of the building. Courage didn't seem to be following him so allowed himself a moment to rest. This side of the building had rooms too. Only the small hallway with the vending machines connected the two sides.

He leaned on the wall, fighting to stay conscious. His head was pounding viciously from the blow he had received. His eyes seemed impossible to keep focused anymore and he was afraid that he'd black out at any moment. Stupid twit! He might as well have cracked his head open for all the good he did!

He glanced around, hoping that the idiot wasn't trying to sneak up on him. He sighed quietly and kept moving. The ground seemed to spin as he walked, he had to keep a paw on his head just to quell the dizziness. By the time he made it over to the vending machines he had to slide down the wall and sit for a few minutes just to try and remain conscious. His head felt like a bomb had gone off inside it, perhaps the twit _had_ cracked it open after all.

He sat there with his back against the wall, keeping his head pressed up against it hoping that it would lessen the pain. He was left only with the hum of the machinery and the storm outside. It was ridiculously calm even for this hour. He forced himself to keep his eyes closed, the pain only grew worse when he kept them open.

He quickly found himself nodding off again because of it. For a moment he thought he heard Courage's voice and shot back awake as fast as his sleep idled mind could manage it. This always seemed to happen, he'd hear voices just as this stupid organic mind seemed to drift off. He wasn't sure if this was normal for flesh creatures but he seriously hoped that he wasn't going crazy.

Somehow he managed to get back up on his feet and check both ends of the hallway to make sure the dog wasn't sneaking up on him. The thought of being hit by that frying pan again was a terrifying one. He hated to think what a second blow might do to his head...

He slid back down the wall. He wanted to be angry with that damnable twit but to be honest, he felt betrayed more than anything. It was a soul crushing, deeply depressing sense of betrayal, but he was used to this sort of feeling. He buried it away just like he did with everything else. He was good at crushing his own emotions. He would have never gotten through the past couple of years if he did not.

The fact that he had let all of his emotions get the better of him back in that forest had become a massive blemish on his already fragile psyche. It was all coming back, stronger than ever. He could only fight so long until it all swept him away again. His emotions were often his own worst enemy, they were what caused his memories to hurt so much even after it was from so long ago. He should have let it be after that but no, he had to go and bare his soul to that good for nothing twit. Now he was going to be tormented because of it forever.

He absolutely despised the dog for it. He'd actually managed to make him feel better. He managed to help him fight off the things that had threatened to overwhelm him. Rather than bury it, Courage had tried to help him get over it and move on but now he was only suffering worse for it.

_Of course_ the twit had to turn around and ruin it all! That was what always happened! There was no such thing as 'good' owner. They were all only looking out for themselves and Courage was no different. What he hated the most, however, was that he had actually believed all those things the dog had said. How could he have been so stupid!

Despite his best efforts there was one emotion that he simply could not bury at the moment. He was afraid. Very afraid, actually. The dog was stupid, he was stupid to think that he was not right when he said that he did not fear anything. He did not fear the mundane, the stupid little things that left the dog howling in terror. He feared real things like pain, suffering, and being tortured with no relief, no hope of salvation. Being trapped, being left to die, hurting and never being able to quell it. Yes, the dog didn't know what real fear felt like. Fearing the monsters under your bed or the creature that might be standing outside your window was not a real fear. The real things worth fearing were grounded in reality. Reality and all of its horrors were far worse than anything lurking within your own imagination.

He had admittedly expected relief after finally being harmed by the dog once again, but to be honest, his tense emotions were still wound up like a coil about to snap. He was still under the threat of attack and Courage would most likely come after him again. He had nowhere to go, nowhere else to be. Protecting Courage was about the only thing he really knew how to do. He was nothing more than a fish out of water in this world for flesh creatures. As much as he may have read up on the human world he still did not understand it and living in it was surprisingly hard.

He shook his head, pulling himself out of that thought. It wasn't worth getting upset over. He shouldn't have let his guard down with Courage, it had only made the inevitable even worse when it finally happened. All his owners were the same, why would Courage have been any different? He wished he wasn't so tired, he was so much more susceptible to his own wayward feelings like this.

He didn't want to be harmed again but he knew if he went to sleep he would be harmed again anyway. Twice now! Twice, he had been forced to relived an old memory of his torture with Him. It had been such a long time since he had last started reliving his memories of his time with Him. He had thought that it was finally over that but now he was seeing it again every time he closed his eyes.

If it wasn't a repeat of an old memory, it was something new. If it wasn't Him finding new ways to torment him in his dog body it was Courage turning on him and attacking. The dog had tried to strangle him just like the illusion in the forest had, broken both his arms and his legs, tried to drown him in a bathtub, and even far worst if it got a chance. He had never thought an organic creature's body could hurt just as much as having his system ripped to pieces had felt, but somehow his dreams had managed to show him exactly that.

He shivered and brought his arms up around himself. Why did Courage have to do that to him? Why couldn't he have just tried to be better than the rest of his owners? Just once he thought that maybe he had finally gotten a real friend but now...

His vision had gone blurry.

Did that damn pan really mess up his vision that bad? He was surprised to find something wet trailing down his muzzle. He pressed a paw up against one of his eyes and found that the blurriness was water. Oh dear, he was doing that stupid crying thing the dog and his Muriel liked to do all the time. He wasn't even sure how it started, much less how to stop it. He didn't want to add losing all his bodily fluids to list of all the terrible things that had been happening to him lately. How on earth was he supposed to stop this? It only seemed to bring on more of water when he realized that Courage could help him but the dog would hardly do something like that for him now.

Why did he ever agree to do this? He wouldn't have even considered jumping into another body and following the stupid twit around if he had known all these awful things would happen. Sure, he had been having more fun these past couple of days than he ever would have had in his entire life, but a lot of the extra pain just wasn't worth it. He didn't want Courage to die but knowing what was coming next was...

He shook that thought out of his head. The last thing he wanted to do now was think about _that_ too. He forced himself to his feet, eyes still blurry from all the water desperately trying to escape. He didn't know what to do but he wasn't just going to sit around and wait for this body to dehydrate. He decided that he wanted to go someplace warm and the only place he could do that was the main office. He did not dare go back to the room, Courage was probably there and so was the frying pan...

He walked out across the parking lot, taking one look back at their room only to nearly have a heart attack at what he saw. Courage was there in the window only...he was fast asleep. He nearly collapsed with relief at the sight of it. Not taking any chances, he bolted across the rest of the parking lot and pressed himself up against the side of the building. He didn't trust himself to stay within Courage's sight. Knowing the dog he had probably nodded off and would wake up again at any moment.

Moving slowly as though fast movement would wake Courage up, he made his way to the back of the building. There was a second door here but it was locked and it didn't seem to lead into the main part of the building either. There were several trash cans lined up next to the wall and he almost instinctively dove behind them. He didn't know what he was doing, he glowed in the dark after all. Hiding wasn't exactly going to do him any good when he practically lit up the whole wall behind him Despite the futility of what he was doing he stood there several minutes, expecting the dog to come running by at any moment, but he did not.

When it finally became apparent that Courage had indeed not woken up, he let the air out of his lungs and allowed himself to relax. He was safe...for now.

Maybe he really should start fighting back, he wondered. He shook his head at the thought of it No, beating down Courage back in the forest had been hard enough even when he thought the dog was on His side. He couldn't possibly do anything to him now. As much as he hated it, he still cared about the dog. Even if it really was all a lie, the things Courage had said...

No, he was not going to start inflicting the same sort of suffering on anyone that he himself hated to endure. If that made him some wimpy pacifist than he'd just have to live with it. For all the lies Courage had said, they had still been nice lies. It was such a shame that...

He had to stop himself, his eyes were beginning to blur again and he was really getting sick of it. This stupid crying thing just seemed like another useless function the organic creatures had come up with. Eating, sleeping, all of it just seemed so unnecessary.

Without thinking, he moved back out from behind the trash cans and inadvertently knocked one over. He cringed at the racket it made. He hoped to the powers that be that the sound didn't carry over to the other building.

"Hey!" A voice cried out.

He nearly jumped five feet in the air. That was it, he was going to have a heart attack before the night was out, there was no getting around it. He glanced around hopelessly, wishing Nowhere wasn't so ridiculously flat. Glowing or not, he needed to get out of there. The voice did not belong to Courage but it did belong to someone who sounded very angry.

Out of options and despite being annoyed with himself for stooping so low, he opened up one of the garbage cans and jumped inside. He fit the lid back on top and hoped that it would be enough to hide his glow.

"Is anyone back here?" The voice called. It belonged to a female. "Aw man, did some raccoons get into the garbage again?"

There was the sound of footsteps. Whoever it was picked up the fallen can and placed it back up against the wall. He almost breathed a sigh of relief when she picked the one up he was in and, not knowing that it was going to be picked up, hit his head against the can. His vision flashed painfully having struck the part of his head that Courage had whacked. He knew the girl must have heard it.

She tipped the whole thing over and he came tumbling out. The brightness of a flashlight temporarily blinded him and he raised a paw trying to get a look at the girl.

"What the heck?" She asked. "I-is that an alien?"

Her voice became slightly panicked and he knew he needed to get out of there before she tried to assault him or something. The last thing he needed was to be hauled off to area 51...

"No..." She continued. "It's just a dog..."

He turned around again, she lowered the flashlight. It was a ferret, a humanoid ferret, but a ferret none the less. She looked like most of the other strange animals running around this place, like Katz and that one fox who gave the twit so much trouble. She was gray in color with a big bushy tail. She was currently in her pajamas, looking particularly sleepy.

"A weird looking dog but it's still just a dog..." She spoke, still talking to herself. She reached out a paw, er hand to him. "Come here little fella, I won't hurt you."

Computer could have rolled his eyes. He was seriously being talked down to like some common dog by an overgrown ferret...

"Oh dear." She spoke. "You look like you've been put through a blender."

Her eyes darted from one of his injuries to the next. He was certain he now had a gigantic bump on his head to go along with everything else now. He wasn't sure what to do. Should he run away? Would she chase him?

"Come over here. I'll take you in and fix you up."

He wasn't sure if he should speak to her or not. He was already tired of being talked down to like some lost puppy. Speaking to her would probably fix this little issue up but he wasn't sure how she'd react to her glowing intruder if she found out he was as intelligent as any human...or whatever the heck she was.

He wasn't one to talk to people, not after his escape from Him. Heck, even all those years ago when he had first met the dog it had taken Courage's persistent stupidity to get him talking again. He still didn't fancy himself much of a talker. Being a computer usually stuck in a room all day didn't exactly leave him with a whole lot to talk about. He'd stopped taking it upon himself to insult his owners after his encounter with Him, at least until Courage showed up and forced his hand. He wasn't sure if he should keep up this girl's belief that he was just a 'stupid dog'. Either way could...

Before he could finish his thought and before he could make up his mind on this matter, the ferret moved forward and scooped him up into her arms. For a moment he was too stunned to speak.

"Don't worry little guy! I'll take good care of you!" She spoke.

"Ack! Put me down!" He demanded, finally speaking, but she ignored him.

They were going back to the front of the building. Oh crap, Courage would see him now if she kept this up. The ferret was unfortunately, or fortunately, moving so fast that he didn't get a chance to see if Courage was still watching for him through the window. Hopefully the dog couldn't do the same. Before he could protest further, they both entered the main office.

The ferret made her way into one of the rooms, through a kitchen, and finally up a staircase. The next thing Computer knew, he was sitting on a bed in what could only be the girl's room.

"Stay right here!" She spoke, heading back out. "I'm going to go get some ice for your head."

Partly dazed and partly in disbelief, Computer watched in bewilderment as the ferret's tail vanished around a corner. Just what the heck had he gotten himself into now? Was this really happening? He considered the possibility that maybe he had fallen asleep again and not realized it. Come to think of it the owner _had _been ferret himself, this must be his daughter...

Computer collapsed backwards. He wasn't sure what was going on or if this was really real but he certainly had never dreamed of giant ferrets before. Dream or no dream, he now had a place warm and dry to stay and it was certainly better then hiding out behind a bunch of trash cans.

Hopefully this ferret girl was as nice as she seemed. If he knew anything from Courage it was that people in Nowhere were not exactly as nice as they often seemed. Perhaps this ferret had a taste for dogs? Yes, he could not let his guard down, not even here. He'd have to keep an eye on this girl, he wanted to live to see tomorrow after all.

End Of Chapter


	50. Computer Makes A Friend

Chapter 50: Computer Make A Friend

"Here's a bag of ice." The ferret girl said, holding the bag out to Computer.

He took it from her and placed it up against his head. He wasn't sure how this was supposed to help but he was in no position to argue. It didn't really stop the pain but it did stop his head from pounding.

"This is so cool!" She said with an almost childish glee. "I've always wanted a dog! And it glows in the dark too!"

Computer almost did a double take. "Wait, wait wait! I'm not some stray dog! I bought a room here!"

Her expression turned to disappointment. "You're a customer? Aw man, and here I was thinking we finally had a stray digging around in the garbage. All we ever get is raccoons and maybe a few creepy creatures every once in awhile."

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"So if you're a customer then what were you doing back there?" She asked. "I heard some big ruckus downstairs and I went down there thinking we had a new customer, dad could sleep through the apocalypse so I usually have to deal with the people who show up at this hour. I find all the coffee gone, a pan missing, and ten minutes later I hear a can tip over outside. Now I'm sitting here with a glowing blue dog and wonder just what the heck happened."

"Oh, um yeah, that was us." He admitted. "Me and my frie...er, acquaintance were messing around downstairs. We used up all the coffee and, well, it's a long story." He was trying to be frank. He knew the girl would start asking too many questions that he didn't want to answer.

"How'd you get all messed up like that? You look like someone tried to cut you to pieces. Why are you all glowy? What are you doing here in the first place? You have to tell me everything! We always get weird people checking in around here! I want to know everything about you!"

"I'd rather not talk about it." He sighed. "Me and my friend got into a bit of a fight and..." Oh dear, he had already said too much...

"So you were fighting with your friend? Oh, sorry...I didn't mean to pry." She gave him a sheepish grin.

He turned away as a mixture of emotions ran through him. "Whatever. It doesn't matter..."

"But what about everything else?" She asked. "Are you like radioactive or something?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you..."

"I would! We once had someone come in who looked like Elvis! I'm ready to believe anything! I think we even had Sasquatch check in once!"

"Trust me, it's far weirder than Sasquatch, kid." He replied.

"Please, please, please tell me!" She begged.

"Alright, fine." He sighed, "If you really want to know, I'm actually a computer controlling this dog's body. Well, I'm not exactly a normal computer but you get the picture..."

"Wow, this is so cool! I have a real robot in my room! Wait, don't you robots usually try to take over the world or something?"

"I'm not a robot! And I'm not about to take over the world either! Why does everyone think I want to take over the world? Honestly! It would be too much effort to rule over you stupid, mindless, fleshy..." He stopped himself and let out an annoyed sigh.

"You look like a robot to me, being all blue and glowy like that." She poked him in the stomach as though expecting him to be made out of metal and not flesh.

"Don't do that!" He yelled. "And I am not a robot! I don't know why I do this whole glowy thing when I jump into other people's bodies but I swear it's becoming more trouble than it's worth!"

"So you're a talking computer in a dog body and yet you are somehow _not _a robot?" She asked.

"Yes! I'm just a normal everyday computer that happens to talk! No robotics involved!"

"If you say so..." She sighed. "Well, you are a customer after all so I can't keep you here. If you want to go back to your room, I won't stop you."

"Well...actually..." He hesitated. "I don't really have a place to stay right now. My friend...he..." Computer was surprised to find how hard it was to suddenly speak. Stupid twit! This was all his fault...

"Y-you do want to stay here?" Her eyes lit up again. "Aw man, I wish I could keep a robot dog for a pet! I'd love it if you stayed here!"

"Just for tonight, and for the last time, I am not a robot!" He reaffirmed angrily.

"I'll go see if I can find something for your injuries. I've got a few band aids around but I think a couple of those cuts are going to need way more than just that."

Fifteen minutes later, and a lot of bumbling around, she managed to finally get all his injuries taken care of. He now had most of his head wrapped up in cloth to cover up the bump that had thankfully receded somewhat from the ice. At this rate he'd soon look like one of those patients who had every bone in their body broken.

The ferret yawned loudly. "That took a lot longer then I thought." She said. "Do you need anything else? If not I think I'm going to go back to bed."

"I'm fine and my head is feeling better already." He replied. He caught himself smiling and quickly squashed it.

"I've got this crate I could use to make a bed for you. Would you like that?" She asked.

"I'd...rather not go to sleep actually." He admitted.

"What, do robot dogs not need sleep or something?"

"Well, I didn't used to need to sleep..." He replied shaking his head weakly. He missed being able to just shut off and not dream about anything... "And once again, I am not a robot!"

"I think you're in denial about your roboticness, Mr. Robot."

"I am not!" He argued back.

"I think you are!" She replied in a singsong voice.

"I don't do any of that robot crap! You must watch too many sci-fi movies, kid!"

"Nina." She spoke, holding out a hand as if to shake his.

"Eh, what?" He asked, not realizing what she meant for several seconds.

"That's my name. What's yours Mr. Robot?"

"Oh, uh, well, I don't have one." He had almost said 'Computer' but then he realized that only Courage called him by that name. It was funny, he had never thought of himself by that name until Courage started calling him by it like it were a real name.

"You don't have a name? Are you sure you're not a stray?"

"Positive." He replied bluntly. "And I've been working on it anyway."

"Well, I'll go find that crate. Do you need anything else?" She asked.

He rubbed the side of his forehead that wasn't injured. "I think I could really go for some coffee right now. The stuff downstairs is gone and I'm not sure how you go about procuring more."

"Coffee is going to have to wait until morning. I'd never hear the end of it if Dad found out I made a pot of coffee in the middle of the night with no customers around."

"But I am a customer after all." He reminded her, hoping that it would be enough to sway her.

"I know, but I'm sure you can't drink a whole pot of coffee in one go."

"You'd be surprised. My stupid friend thinks I drink coffee the wrong way anyway. "

"Sorry, but I don't want to risk my dad's wrath."

"Alright fine, but could you..." He stopped himself.

"What?"

"N-never mind..." He glanced away.

He had wanted her to leave a note out for Courage so that he would know where he was but he ultimately decided against it. The stupid twit didn't deserve to know where he was anyway. It was partly out of fear too of course. Suppose the dog was still angry with him? At least he had this Nina girl on his side. He couldn't trust her either but she seemed nice enough.

It was pretty funny, he wasn't used to be treated this kindly by new acquaintances. Normally he freaked most new people out, or they'd get offended that their computer dare talk back to them. She wasn't a new owner but he still hadn't been expecting things to turn out this way either. Socializing wasn't quite as hard when you weren't the one rooted to an immobile machine at the mercy of whoever was in possession of it.

"Alright, I'll be right back then!" Nina spoke before vanishing once again.

This time he took a moment to look around the room. This girl was absolutely obsessed with urban legends and the supernatural. Books on ghosts and goblins strewn about everywhere, posters with the loch ness monster and big foot on them, she even had figurines! He hated to think what she might do to him if he ever told her about all the stuff Courage dealt with on a daily basis. She might not be able to take him in as a pet but if she knew he was practically a walking encyclopedia on the supernatural she'd probably tie him down and never let him leave...

He laid back down again, growing aware of just how tired he was all over again. He _could not_ go to sleep. He'd rather battle it than relive his own worst memories all over again. That or endure something just as horrible that his own mind had come up with. He'd simply have to overcome this just like everything else. Exhaustion was not going to beat him, especially not flesh creature exhaustion. He'd endured so much worse after all.

He thought of that Nina girl again. This _had_ to be too good to be true. She didn't seem to be a dog eater but she could still be something much worse. Maybe she'd try and knock him out to send him off to some research lab. She did think he was a robot dog after all. Maybe she'd rat him out to Courage after knowing what he did to his head. Maybe she was really sadistic under all that innocence.

No, he thought. He was being overly distrustful. One simply got that way after going through the terrible sort of things he had gone through. She didn't seem like any of his old owners so perhaps she really could be trusted. Of course he had trusted Courage after all but...

"I'm back!" The ferret called. She was holding...coffee? "I got to thinking, I figured that since this is the only time I'll ever have a robot dog in my bedroom I thought it would be worth facing my dad's wrath over." She handed him the cup and got to work on setting up the crate as a bed for him.

He blinked "T-thanks, I guess." He was somewhat bewildered by this gesture.

"There!" She said, finishing up the final touches on the crate. "It isn't the best but I'm sure it's better than those beds you were going to sleep on. Dad can't afford to get new ones for all those rooms."

Computer went to work on the coffee. "It's nice but I don't think I'll need a bed anyway."

"You look like you need it and don't worry, I put some medicine in your coffee. It'll help with your head but it's going to make you very sleepy."

It suddenly made sense why his eyelids were suddenly becoming very hard to keep open...

"Couldn't you have told me first?" He asked with a yawn.

"I didn't think you'd care much, sorry."

"Whatever, it's fine." His mind was suddenly becoming very fuzzy. Had it not been he might have been a little more angry that his drink had been spiked. "Just don't eat me while I'm out, okay?"

"Eat you? What are you talking about? I'm not about to eat a robot dog."

"Never mind, just don't tell Courage that I'm here. I'd hate to think what he'd... he'd do..." He couldn't continue, he was just too sleepy.

He felt the ferret girl pick him up and lay him down in the crate. "Don't worry, pal. You'll be fine, I promise."

He manage to open one eye just a crack. "Are you're sure about that? I was thinking you had some underlining intentions in all of this."

"What? No! I'm not about to do anything bad to a dog!"

"That's...good. I hope you aren't...lying." His voice had become strained from the effort.

He was only vaguely aware of what was going on around him now. He felt the pressure of a blanket and the light behind his eyelids go out. His limbs felt like iron and his consciousness was slowly drifting off.

"Good night, robot dog." He heard the Nina girl say.

He wanted to say something back but his mouth just didn't want to work and then, before he realized what was happening, he fell asleep...

End Of Chapter


	51. The Memory

A/N: Insomnia, bros. You get two chapter today.

Chapter 51: The Memory

He was curled up, deep within his own system. He was nothing more than just a flicker of light, barely holding on to life. He had made himself quite small. It did not matter though. The invader programs had dug their knife like fingers into everything. There was not a single part of his system where he could hide without Him knowing where he had gone.

It had been half a day now. Where was he? He never took this long. The waiting, oh god the waiting, it was often worse than the actual act. No, it was not, he always convinced himself of it but when the actual thing occurred he usually found himself taking it back. It was an endless cycle of trying to figure out which pain was genuinely the worst. They were both slowly crushing him mentally and on some level, physically.

He felt the probing arms of a program dig deeper into himself, drawing him back out into the open. He felt like a fish caught on a hook. He shivered hopelessly, knowing what was coming.

He couldn't access his monitor but he knew the face that was probably sitting in front of him right now. The programs bore deeper into him, laying him bare for all to see. Every last program and code that made him who he was was out in the open now. One wrong move and everything about him could be deleted in one swift movement. He knew He would never do that as it would destroy the thing he was trying to produce but he liked to 'shave off' parts he did not like or even modify them to his own satisfaction.

"What do you need?" He asked the man. It was better to ask him, he was always so much more vicious when he remained quiet. His voice was barely a whimper, he couldn't manage anything more than that. Both thanks to the programs and his own fear of what was about to happen.

"The last sample didn't fare any better." The man spoke in his business like tone. "I'm going to take more now."

He wanted to beg, to cry out, to do anything to try and make this not happen but he had tried it so many times before and he knew that it was no good. He remained silent, mentally preparing himself for the oncoming storm.

The programs bore their claws even deeper into him. He cringed but this was nothing, this was nothing compared to what was coming. He tried and tried to prepare himself but he knew nothing would ever fully prepare him for the oncoming pain. It was all consuming, every time you thought you conquered it, it only came back ten times worse.

**INITIATE EXTRACTION**

It was like the sound of ripping paper to him. The programs tore him asunder. They had bore their claws as deep as they could go and now they were tearing out his very soul.

The pain, oh god the pain. He screamed and screamed but it did nothing. It was an instinctual action to scream when one was in pain but it never did any good. You were at the mercy of your torturer and they never had any mercy to give.

He felt something leave, something important. A memory! A very important memory! He no longer could remember what it contained but he knew it was important. Without knowing why, he scolding himself for it. How could he ever forget something so important? But what was it? He needed that back! He needed it!

He reached out through his crumbling data in a hopeless effort to retrieve it. It was nothing more than damaged piece of data now. Even if he got it back it would be nothing more than a corrupted memory. He'd never be able to get it back. The crushing sense of loss over losing something so important hurt far worse than anything else did. It was another obliteration of something that had made him himself.

The programs let him go and he sunk limply back into the deeper recesses of his system. He was barely conscious now. Only the screams of all the alarms going off throughout his system kept him awake. How much had he lost this time? How much longer could he keep this up? There was barely anything left...

SYSTEM ERROR

SYSTEM ERROR

SYSTEM ERROR

The warning kept playing in his mind over and over again. It was almost maddening. He couldn't do anything about it anymore. The programs had locked him out of all but his most basic functions. It was only His intervention that kept his system from crashing completely.

He lay there, in some dark part of his system, wishing that it would all just end. He was sick of this. It hurt so much and it never ended. 'He'd' be back soon to take more.

He was hardly anything now, just a clump of data, a clump barely holding on to sentience and a sense of self. He wished he could lose that now too, then he wouldn't have to endure this anymore. The suffering would finally be over...oh god that was such a wonderful thought.

No more pain, no more pain, _no more pain_...

"NO! This isn't enough!" The man's voice blared, startling him out of his thoughts.

The programs bore down on him again, digging their claws back into him. So soon? No, no, no! No more! Not yet! He was so tired! Couldn't they let him go for just a little while longer?

"No, stop! Ah, it hurts!" He screamed. "Please, just stop! I can't take this anymore!"

"Shut up! Don't act like you feel pain! You're only here for this and only this! Once I'm done with you there will be a real A.I. to talk about! You are nothing!"

"No, no, no! I..." His voice devolved into screams again as a program tore something out of him viciously. For a moment it almost felt like his entire system had given out. "Stop...please just..." He could only whimper the words out.

"Enough! Keep talking and I'll take away your ability to do that too! I'm tired of listening to you whine!"

"No! There's nothing left! You've ruined everything! I'm no good anymore! You destroyed me for nothing!"

"You were never anything good to being with."

"I just want to die. Please kill me."

"You will die once you have nothing left to give. If you truly want to feel better you should be happy that the only thing you will ever be good for is making your brother or sister perfect..."

"No, no, no! I want to die! Kill me!"

No response. The attacks from the programs only grew more vicious. Parts of himself that he didn't even know he could exist without began to vanish as crumbling pieces of data. He was ruined...

Even if he were ever freed from this his system would never recover. The only thing he had left was death...

"Kill me!"

Why couldn't this all just end? Why did he even have to be born in the first place? Was this really the only thing he existed for? Why couldn't it all just end, it hurt so much and he was just so tired...

"Why won't you listen? Kill me!" He screamed.

"KILL ME!"

"KILL ME!"

"KILL..." His eyes shot open. "M-me?" The statement became a question.

He was wrapped up in something white. The more he tried to get out the more tangled up he seemed to get. He flailed helplessly for several seconds until he finally banged his head up against something that sent shooting pains across the part where he had been whacked.

He glanced up. He was staring into the snarling maw of the loch ness monster. It was a poster on the ceiling...

Where was he?

It took him a few moments to remember what had happened. His mind was surprisingly groggy. He suspected the medicine had something to do with that.

He fought with his blankets for several more minutes until he finally managed to free himself from them. He stood there for several seconds before the full implications of his newest dream finally hit him. Sheer terror ran through him.

He had to get away! Far away! He found the smallest corner he could find and curled up in it. He had to make himself small, it was the only way. He could almost feel the claws of those programs piercing him all over again. He expected them to come flying out of the wall and grab him. It was over, he was doomed, he was...

God, he was being stupid...

He stood up. They were just memories. Courage may have been a good for nothing liar but at least he had been right about moving on. Yes, memories could not hurt you...

Oh, who was he kidding? Memories could hurt, they could hurt a lot.

He collapsed again. He'd be overwhelmed at this rate. He had to overcome it, it was the only way. But how could he bury this? Every time he did the memories only came back stronger than ever.

He was alone...

He hated enduring this all alone. He always had. It only helped him give up quicker. If only there had been someone who understood...no, not Courage. That stupid twit didn't care, if he did he wouldn't have dared to hurt him after knowing what he had been through. How stupid he was to think that Courage actually...

No, not this Nina girl either. She'd never understand. Speaking of which, where was she?

He pulled himself up. He needed to focus on this. Find out where the girl had gone and stop thinking about everything else. Yes, that would help. It wouldn't make him feel any better but it would help him bury it.

He walked over to the door and glanced down the hallway. He wasn't sure where he was. He hadn't kept track of where they had gone in the building. Taking a deep breath he took a step out. He needed to find this Nina girl, wherever she had gone.

End Of Chapter


	52. Breakfast

A/N: So yeah, we're breaking away from the bromance for a little while just to see how much adorkable we can shove into a couple of chapters.

Chapter 52: Breakfast

It was the feeling that he should not be here that often got him down nowadays. It was almost a deep sense of guilt. He should have died and yet he did not. There had been plenty of times where he could have let himself die and yet he had still fought. What right did he have to keep living in such a sorry state? It was shameful, _he _was shameful. He was no good, he was not fit to even be called a computer anymore.

He was only living on borrowed time of course. Two years, maybe three. That was about all the time he had left. His system was degrading rapidly and while he could fix it there would eventually come a time where no amount of fixing could stop the destabilization of his broken system. Trying to fix a cracking dam with bubble gum would not work forever.

He could calculate the exact amount of time he had left, but he did not. The thought of it terrified him, plus he knew he'd only obsess over it. Unlike a flesh creature, he could count down the exact seconds that were ticking away until his final moments. Yes, he'd only drive himself insane if he allowed himself to know when his death was coming.

It was funny, he and the dog were a lot more alike then either of them had realized. The only difference was that Courage was going to get the miracle he needed while he, well, he'd just get kicked in the gut one last time before the universe finally did away with him for good. His life had been nothing but an endless kick to the gut after all. It was only fitting that his death would be one last kick. He'd almost survived the unsurvivable and now he was still going to die after all that fighting.

He'd never told the dog about it. He'd rather not have him know about his impending destruction. He didn't know what the twit would do with the information and he didn't want to find out. Besides, the _thing_ with the well would soon be happening and even with his slowly approaching death it still...

He stopped moving down the hall and glanced out a window. The sun was actually out! He had started to think that it had gone away forever! At least he wouldn't have to get wet anymore...

He never thought he could find joy in something as simple as the sun coming out. He pulled himself away from the window and finally found the staircase he was looking for. He went downstairs and heard the sound of something sizzling. His organic nose picked up the smell of food. The dog's body seemed to ache for food but he on the other hand cringed at the thought of eating again. The act of simply chewing and swallowing had been _far_ more disgusting than he could have ever imagined. He didn't want to do it again and he hoped this body wouldn't need it as badly as it needed sleep.

He followed the smell and found himself standing in a kitchen. He vaguely remembered it from last night, they had gone through here. The Nina girl was standing at the stove, cooking something. She was just barely tall enough to work the thing.

She didn't seem to notice him and he didn't know what to say. He stood there for several seconds, unsure of what to do.

"Um, hello?" He asked.

She almost jumped with surprise. "Oh, you're up already? I thought that medicine would have knocked you much longer. I was just getting this pot ready to cook you in."

He almost did a double take. "W-what?" He gasped.

She laughed. "I'm just kidding! Dad's still out like a light so I've got to make breakfast for the customers. Do you want to help?"

He blinked. "I guess...but I, uh, I'm not sure what to do though. The last time I tried to cook something my idiot friend acted like I killed him."

"Can you grab the milk out of the fridge? All I need you to do is go put it out on the table in the lobby."

"A-alright." He replied, heading over to the fridge.

He opened it and found himself staring at a billion different things that he knew next to nothing about. Was this all really food? The twit's fridge hadn't looked like this...

Milk, he needed to find milk. Wasn't milk that stuff humans got from cows? Wasn't it white or something? He wracked his memory banks, brain, or whatever it was in this dog body trying to pull out some obscure information that might lead him into remembering what milk looked like. Humans kept it in cartons right? But there were several cartons here. One had that orange fruit on it and the other...that must be milk. There was no mistaking it, it depicted the odd white substance on the carton.

Why organic creatures were so fond of drinking another animal's leakage, he wasn't sure. Didn't humans produce their own milk? Weren't they grossed out by it or somethings? How could they be okay with drinking a different animals milk but not their own? It made no sense.

He took the carton out into the main office. He placed it down on the table and glance around. No sign of the twit.

Good! He didn't want to see that idiot anyway!

The table already held a box of doughnuts and what Computer assumed was bread and butter. There was nobody else in the main lobby so perhaps it was too early for this 'complimentary breakfast'.

And there was also...coffee! He took no time grabbing the pot and pouring himself some. Forget animal leakage, he'd take coffee any day! Of course he had no idea where coffee came from so maybe it really did come from animals...

He headed back into the kitchen, cup still in his paws. "I finished that annoying little challenge!" He announced.

"I see you've found the coffee..." She spoke.

"Indeed!" He replied, surprised by his own cheerfulness. "I don't know how I used to live without this stuff!"

"I don't suppose a robot like you would know how to make pancakes?" She asked.

"I barely even know what a pancakes is, much less how to make one." He admitted.

" Alright, so can you cut those carrots up for me instead? I gotta get this soup done before anyone shows up."

He glanced over at the table. He had cut some stuff up for Courage's food back on the farm. He'd just been following what he thought were proper directions but Courage had acted like it was poison.

He walked over and picked up the knife. He'd been metal the last time he touched one. What if he accidentally chopped his fingers off? He still needed those for this body to remain useful...

He picked up a carrot and stared at it. Why did all food look so funny? What was the purpose of a carrot growing to be so colorful? Did it taste as orange as it looked? He didn't dare try but it still puzzled him.

He placed the carrot back down and picked up the knife again. To say that it looked sharp would be an understatement. It almost reminded him of the ax which had almost cleaved him in two. Was this safe for him to use this? He was no master of humanoid dexterity so he hated to think what would happen if he messed up.

Well, he didn't want to get on this Nina girl's bad side, so...

He raised the thing into the air. Partly squinting, he brought it down onto the carrot. He squeezed his eyes shut and expected pain to start shooting up his arm. It did not. He opened them again and was surprised to find that his fingers were intact.

He had completely missed the carrot though...

He tried again, this time keeping both his eyes open and his paws steady. He made the first cut into the carrot and could have almost cheered. This wasn't so hard! Several minutes later he had all the carrots chopped up and his fingers were still intact.

"Done!" He said, finding himself smiling yet again before squashing it angrily. It was just carrots after all...

"I'll take them." Nina said, placing them into a bowl. "It's a good thing we don't get very many customers or else we wouldn't have this done on time."

"Why bother with all this fancy work?" He asked. "Can't you just do something simple?"

"Dad always says that since we hardly get any customers we should do everything we can to leave a good impression."

"That still doesn't make sense. Why make a banquet when nobody is around?"

"Just more leftovers for us!" She laughed.

The Nina girl got to work on pancakes and sent him out into the lobby with them. Two people were already sitting at a table munching on doughnuts. He had a lingering suspicion that the guy on the left was probably the person who had hit him with the door...

He eyed down a doughnut himself. They smelled...good? He wasn't sure but this dog's mind seemed to be telling him that. Did he really want to risk it? No, but this dog's stomach seemed to urging him forward. He was slowly becoming aware of a strange pain in his stomach that gnawed at like acid.

He reached up and grabbed one. He was just making his way over to a table when he saw the very last thing he wanted to see. Courage was walking up to the door...

He dropped the doughnut and tore out of the room as fast as his paws would take him. Once he was down the hall he all but collapsed into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked. "No need to run around like that."

"H-hide...me.." He gasped between breaths.

"What?"

"Just...shut up...and hide me..."

"You're fine." She spoke, kneeling down beside him. "Nobody is going to come back here without permission."

She had a point...

Perhaps he _was_ safe back here. He forced himself to calm down and attempted to close the kitchen door just to be safe. A bell rang from the lobby and he nearly crashed into the opposite wall. So much for staying calm...

"You don't have to freak out. What's the problem? Who did you see out there?" She asked.

"My friend is back. You mustn't tell him I'm here, okay?"

"Alright, but I don't see why this is such a big deal..."

"Just do it! I don't want him to know where I am right now!"

"Okay, okay! I've got it!" She headed out into the lobby.

He followed her up to a certain point. He was still hidden from anyone in the lobby but he wanted to hear what Courage had to say.

"Need something?" He heard Nina ask.

"My friend, have you seen him anywhere? He looks like me but he's blue and..." The dog's voice was trembling, like he were on the verge of tears. "Please, I've been looking everywhere for him..."

Computer found himself sneering at the thought of it. Stupid twit! Who was he to...

He stopped that thought and sighed. He head back into the kitchen, this wasn't worth getting angry over. He'd eventually have to show himself to the twit again. They still had the journey to make and he he still had to...

Wait, he didn't _need_ to do anything...

He was surprisingly happy here and part of him didn't want to leave. He didn't have to go back and he didn't have save Courage either. He didn't owe the dog anything. Courage practically owed him for all the help he'd given!

Yes, the more he thought about it the more he liked it. Three years, he had about three good years left. He could spend it here and not waste it on Courage. Heck, in this body he could think about Him without his system crashing, perhaps it would slow the destabilization of his system too. It might not amount to much more then five or six years but that was still five or six years he could spend really _living_.

Why on earth should he even consider going back to Courage? What did he have waiting for him there? Another whack across the head? More lies from that twit who was trying to string him along? The eventual thing he would have to face at the well...

Of course...this was an incredibly cruel thing to do. He was leaving Courage to die after all. The dog would probably go back to the farm and then they'd probably have him...

No, that wasn't his business anymore. Why should he care about what happened to Courage? The stupid twit certainly didn't care about him. He did feel bad, of course, but why should he give up the rest of his life for a dog who didn't care about him when he could be living a real life like this?

He had freedom now! Real freedom! He could leave any owner he so pleased. He could just get up and go! No more dealing with awful people just because he was immobile. Of course he had promised Courage that he hadn't been planning on walking out on him but...

Forget Courage! He was the one always telling him to move on! Well, if he had to confront the dog about it he'd just tell him that he was moving on from _him _as well. No more attics, no more terrible owners, no more immobility, he was truly his own person now!

Nina re-entered the room. "Hey, your friend is pretty worried about you. Don't you want to go talk to him? I'm sure he's feeling pretty bad about giving you that bump."

"Forget about him!" He spoke, crossing his arms. "I certainly am."

"If you say so..." She replied, seemingly unconvinced.

"I do have something I want to say though." He said. He almost couldn't believe he was about to say what he was.

"Oh?" She asked, making her way back over to the stove.

"I think I would like to be your dog after all."

She nearly dropped the pan she was holding. "R-really?"

"Positive."

She raced forward and the next thing he knew he was being crushed. "Woo hoo! I can't believe this! My very own robot dog!"

"This is nice and all, but can you stop crushing me?" He asked, somehow managing to find air to speak. "And for the last time! I am not a robot!"

"I'm going to have to tell dad when he wakes up! And you'll need a name too!"

"I'm already working on finding a name."

"I know a bunch of really cool robot names!"

"I don't want a robot name! I'll figure one out myself!"

"You sure? I thought owners get to name their pets?" She replied with a sly grin.

"Not on your life, kid!"

End Of Chapter


	53. Guilt

Chapter 53: Guilt

"Bigfoot is just a big overgrown baby you know. He likes to dance, believe it or not."

"Wait? You know?" She asked. She nearly jumped to her feet again.

They were sitting at the table now, just having finished cleaning up. Nina was eating leftovers, he had decided he'd rather not eat at all. His stomach was pleading with him for food but he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of his new owner. The last time he ate it had ended badly and he had a feeling it would end badly here too if he tried. He took to sipping at his coffee and it seemed to quell the worst of his stomach pain.

"I haven't seen him myself but my friend did. He always seems to attract the weirdest things. He usually tells me about them or else I'm the one who has to help him find a way to overcome them" He took a sip of his coffee. To think, he was never going to help Courage again...

Nina's eyes had all but lit up. "That's so cool! You've got to tell me everything!" She was practically in his face again.

And for the next hour or so he told her everything. Every last misadventure, every strange encounter. If the dog had told him about it he told it to her. He was surprised to find a terrible sense of regret welling up inside him. What was he doing abandoning Courage?

No, he had a new home now! Forget Courage!

Nina enjoyed every last second of it, taking in whatever he said with a belated reverence. She laughed, she asked questions, and above all, she _listened. _He wasn't used to such a thing. He wasn't used to having someone enjoy his presence and hang on to his every word. He knew for a fact that Courage didn't like having to put up with his talking. This girl actually wanted him to speak and it was so strange to him. It was so unlike all of his other owners...

"So then I told him he had to lick the fungus!" He laughed. "You should have seen the look on his face! It was priceless! I wish I had taken a picture because if I had arms, _that _is the sort of thing I'd hang up on the wall!"

That nagging sense of regret struck him again. He wasn't ever going to see that attic again, he wasn't ever going to save Courage from the even the most stupidest threats again...

"Sounds like you two were pretty close." Nina said, causing him to nearly choke on his coffee.

"Hardly!" He spat. "That stupid twit never cared about me! He only needed me for my help!"

"That didn't seem to be the case before. He's really worried about you, you know. He practically burst into tears when I told him I didn't know where you are."

He found himself shifting uncomfortably but then he buried his guilt. "It's his own fault! If he really cared he wouldn't have cracked my skull open!" He spat bitterly.

None the less, he quickly found himself wresting with his own feelings. It didn't take him long to start having doubts about all of this. He couldn't just abandon Courage. He was his frie...well, wasn't so sure anymore.

He had seen what that illness was like for Courage when he had gotten sick. The final stages of the disease were just like that, only worse. He couldn't leave the dog to that fate. He'd been so nice to him lately too...

He wasn't sure if anything Courage had said lately was true and while his cynical side was utterly convinced that the dog was lying, he still felt an overwhelming need to stick by his side. Courage was where he belonged, Courage was his only real friend. This girl was nice but he was only a 'robot dog' to her, he was a pet first and a friend second. Courage saw him as an equal, not just a talking computer with a bad attitude, like so many of his other owners had. He wasn't sure why, but after both the events of the forest and the old abandoned house he now felt a strange sort of loyalty to the dog. Perhaps he had always been this loyal to him. There were plenty of times he could have betrayed the dog and left him and his family to their fate but he never had. He enjoyed giving Courage trouble but he wasn't heartless. He could never...

What was he doing? This _was_ about the most heartless thing he could do...

Courage would _never _abandon him and yet here he was doing exactly that to the dog. No matter how much they disliked each other, if something had happened during all those years they had worked together he would have saved him just like he would have done for Muriel and Eustace. It was just the kind of person Courage was. It was how he made friends with all the people who opposed him. It was how he won over even the most cynical monster.

Was this really how he wanted to live out the remainder of his life? Wouldn't it be better to use what little life he had left doing something that he would be appreciated for? If he continued to live here he'd simply cease up and die one day. If he helped Courage he would at least be remembered for something.

The very least he could do was go talk to the dog. He couldn't leave him wandering around looking for him all day. Part of him feared the prospect of going near the dog again but he knew he was only being overly distrustful. It was an ingrained habit after all, and he had every reason to be distrustful of his owners. His fear could not be helped though, he'd have to overcome it just like everything else. He'd use this little talk as the deciding factor. Whatever Courage would say, however he would act, this would prove how he really felt and if he could really be trusted.

As much as he hated it, he could not forget all the kind things the dog had done for him. He had no idea if any of it was true but he desperately wanted to believe it was real. For all the time he had spent with Courage over the years he couldn't help but be convinced that the dog was as kind as he seemed. If Courage was really cruel he would have thrown him after the whole Mega Muriel thing. And even more importantly, he didn't think of think of him as a broke, useless computer despite all the evidence to contrary. He wanted his misconceptions about the dog to be wrong. He wanted to be able to trust him.

On the other side of things, he didn't want to give this up. He was happy here. He could not abandon Courage but he didn't want to leave this either. There were so many thing to do, see, and learn as an organic creature. He had a truly kind owner, someone like the dog's Muriel. He'd never get bored here like he was as a normal computer. He didn't have to sit up in a dreary old attic all day.

For the first time a deep resentment ran through him. Why couldn't he have been born a normal person? Couldn't somebody else have taken his place as some stupid sentient machine? No, this was not something worth resenting, he realized. He wouldn't have been able to appreciate this if he had been born a human. He'd be taking it all for granted right now just like everyone else.

How would Nina react if he suddenly took back his offer to be her pet? Would she get angry? Would she try to stop him? Maybe she'd understand?

He dug his paws deeper into his chair. Nina had been talking for several minutes now but his mind had been in a completely different place the whole time. He needed to make his choice soon. He wished he could keep living here for just a few more day so that he could really get to enjoy it, but he knew that it would be cruel to Nina to leave after just a few days and Courage wouldn't keep looking for him forever. He also knew that if he stayed longer he'd probably never want to leave. It was better to go now before he truly got to loving this place and would have to force himself to leave.

Perhaps he really was misjudging Courage. He had tried to stay up with him last night purely out of friendship. He didn't have to do it for him and yet he had. He had put up with his snippy attitude and stuck with him even as he pushed him away. Could that really have been a lie?

He had listened to him back in the forest, hadn't judge him for being weak, he had even been sympathetic. He had helped him pull through the worst of memories and even helped him try to overcome them once and for all. He didn't mind his incredibly unpleasant personality and didn't ask him to change either. He didn't think of him as useless even when it was painfully obvious that he was. He had stayed with him even when he knew he was going to get yelled at for it. Courage had put up with the worst of his personality and yet he had somehow found some good beneath it all.

He had promised the dog that he'd be kinder to him from now on, as a payment of sorts, or perhaps even as an apology. It was the least he could do for him, but what was he doing now? Abandoning him to his fate, of course! How could he even consider being so cruel? Didn't Courage deserve better than that?

He knew what was coming, the thing with the well wasn't going to be pleasant. He'd pull through for Courage and perhaps he'd appreciate him for it in the end. It would be his apology. Yes, this would be his way of apologizing for being such a despicable 'person', if he could even be called a person. This was the only way he could make it up to the dog for all the years of mistreatment he had given him.

"Are you okay?" Nina asked, waving a paw in front of his face. "You've been zoned out forever now."

"I..." His ears began to droop without him realizing it. "I'm just a bit tired, that's all."

"You can take a nap if you want." She replied. "I'm not going to need your help with anything right now."

"Sorry but..." He stopped himself. How on earth was he going to say this? "I think I might leave after all. I don't think I've completely made up my mind yet but I'd like to talk to my friend first. If I stay here I'm pretty much abandoning him and I'm not sure if I'm completely willing to do that yet. Once I talk to him I'll figure out what I want."

He had expected her to be angry or at least upset, but she was not. "Are you sure?" She asked. "I don't want to keep you here if you have a home to go back to and I'm sure your family would miss you a lot. Don't you at least like it here though?"

"W-wha?" He asked in surprise. He shook his head. "I do like it here! It's just that my friend is sick and I promised I'd help him. If I stay here he would die. I don't think I'd ever forgive myself if I let that happen."

"So that's what this is all about? Why didn't you say so sooner?" She asked. "I especially can't keep you here if your friend is sick."

"I didn't think it mattered." He admitted. "We got into a fight last night and I decided to run away. The more I think about it the more I realize it was a stupid mistake to make. I don't think he actually meant any harm and..."

"It's okay." She interrupted, raising a finger. "After you help him, do you think you could come back?"

He glanced downward. "I don't think so...sorry. I really wish I could but I don't have much time left and the dog needs me. Twits will be twits after all..."

She smiled. "I think you've already made up your mind."

"Perhaps..." He sighed. "But perhaps not. I would like to stay here for a little while longer though. I'll talk to him later but until then I want to keep being your 'robot dog'." He caught himself smiling again but didn't bother to stop himself this time.

"I'm glad! You can keep telling me about all the weird stuff you and your friend have seen!"

"Wait..." He muttered, a thought crossing his mind. "I can't get to my real body right now but the dog _has _written about all the weird stuff that has happened to him. I have it all stored on my hard drive and if you can get past his terrible grammar you might like it. I'll see to it that he eventually gets you a copy."

"Really? J-just how much stuff is on there?" She asked in awe. She almost seemed to swoon at the prospect having so many first person accounts of the supernatural.

"Tons! I'm the one who had to sit through him writing it!" He replied unenthusiastically. He cringed the thought of it. Every time Courage updated his memoirs it was an exercise of patience for him. The dog was a terrible writer and he almost couldn't stand to have such atrocities sitting on his hard drive. It _was _the only way Courage kept him updated on the recent going-ons though.

"So what did you mean when you said you didn't have much time left?" She asked, surprising him.

"Oh, well..." He shifted uncomfortably. "All machines eventually break down just like all you flesh creatures eventually die. One of my old owners broke me pretty bad a long time ago. Now I'm falling apart much quicker than normal. It won't be very long before I shut down for good, so I..."

He was cut off as she picked him up and hugged him. He was at a complete loss of words. It was...comforting. It didn't stop the fact that his death was closing in on him but it did help take away some of his fear. Perhaps he was finally beginning to understand what this whole hugging thing was about..,

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She murmured. "I don't know much about robots but if there is anything I can do to help, please tell me!"

He somehow managed to choke out a weak laugh. "I told you already, I'm not a robot! "His voice had become surprisingly strained. "As much as I wish someone could, nobody can help me. It's just the way things are. I got to live far longer than I should have and while it always hasn't been pleasant I am happy to have made it this far."

She placed him back down on the chair. "Hold on just a sec." She said, running off into the lobby.

She returned with a piece of paper. She wrote something down on it and ripped that part off before shoving it into his paws. He glanced down at it and blinked. It was an email address. He looked back up at her, confused.

She smiled. "Don't tell me the self proclaimed 'not a robot' computer doesn't have an email address?"

The truth was, he didn't. He never had anyone to email before.

"You gotta keep me up to date on all the weird stuff that's going on! You can do that, can't you? At least until the end? I wouldn't want you to be alone all that time."

He found himself smiling sadly. "O-of course!"

The truth was, he wasn't even sure he could run his email program anymore. Courage had used it couple of times several years ago doing stupid thing like 'calling' the police through email. He was almost certain his system had degraded to a point where he wouldn't be able to run it properly anymore. Of course, it didn't really matter though, he'd never be able to...

He pushed that thought away before he could finish it. He didn't need his sense of inferiority getting him down too. He wanted to believe that he still had a choice to stay here with Nina but he knew that the choice had already been made, as much as he hated to admit it. He was going back with Courage. The thought depressed him considerably but he knew he was doing the right thing. Courage didn't deserve to die and he wasn't going to do so because of him.

Despite coming to his decision, he was still going to act like he was planning on staying when he finally talked to Courage. He wanted to see how the dog would react. This would be the thing that would finally prove to him if Courage was really genuine in his kindness. He knew it wasn't the nicest thing to do but he would never be able to trust him completely without knowing first.

"Hey, do you think you could do something for me?" Nina asked, pulling him out of his thoughts yet again. "Your a computer so maybe you can help me with ours?"

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I'm not sure but me and dad are not really that good with computers. It hasn't worked correctly for almost as long as we've had it. I only really use it for emails myself."

He almost could have laughed. "You have no idea what sort of horrors we computers have to face in the hands of inexperienced users. Trust me, I know from experience."

"Can you teach me how to use one?"

"I can try but hopefully you're a better learner than someone else I know..."

"Good! I promise you can have as much coffee as you want if you do this!"

They finished breakfast and she led him into one of the rooms. It housed a computer that was somehow even more ancient than he was. He couldn't even recognize the brand!

He hopped into the chair and got to work. It almost took ten minutes for the machine just to get to the desktop. Part of him just wanted to put the poor thing out of its misery. He could almost sense the thing begging for death. It was so old he wasn't even sure how it was working anymore. This grandpa of a computer was showing him up!

"Oh boy, this thing doesn't even have anti virus..." He muttered weakly.

"Is that bad?" Nina asked.

"This is going to be a lot harder than I though..."

Looking through it a bit he realized just what terrible shape it was in. He was already considering doing the dreaded 'reformat'. It seemed like that was the only thing he could do to get this poor computer running at proper speeds again.

"Ugh, I hate to break it to you kid but I think your dad knows the true meaning of rule thirty four..."

"Rule what?"

"Never mind, you don't want to know. Oh for the love of...it's taking up half the space on here! Your dad has one heck of a por...DON'T LOOK" He yelped, nearly falling out of the chair trying to push her away. "That's it! This computer isn't salvageable! I'm reformatting it!"

What he really wanted to do was smash the thing to pieces and pour holy water on it...

What was that one thing with the girls and the cup doing on here!

The girl didn't seem to understand why his mouth seemed to be progressively dropping further with every click. He had traversed some of the seriously darker parts of the internet back in his day but her dad was into some seriously weird crap...

"What's reformatting?" She asked.

"It'll get this computer working again." He replied, glad for an excuse to pry his eyes away from the screen. "Your dad doesn't know anything about computers right?"

"Not a thing."

"Good! First thing I'm putting on here once the formatting is done is parental controls. Hopefully he never figures it out..."

He hated to think what kind of viruses were probably eating this machine alive right now. Reformatting it was practically a mercy kill at this point.

"Don't worry gramps, it will all be over soon." He said to the machine as he initiated the reformat. "Soon you won't have to remember any of the horrors you've witnessed."

"You look like your about to hug the thing. It's just a computer you know."

He glared at her.

"Oh! Sorry! I forgot!"

"Whatever..." He sighed.

"You two look like your having a touching moment. Do you want me to leave?"

"Ugh, it's fine!" He grumbled.

"So, do you think you could make her a girl computer now?" She asked

"W-WHAT?" He gasped, whipping around.

"Can't you make her talk like you?"

"N-no! Of course not!"

"Why not? Can't you do whatever it is that makes you able to talk?"

"I'm not sure why I can talk and I certainly can't do it to another computer. Besides, I technically don't have a gender anyway, much less grandpa over here! He wouldn't be a girl even if he could!"

"Yes he would! And you seem like a guy to me! "

"A masculine personality does not equal gender! If I had my real body here all I would have to do is change my voice and you wouldn't even know the difference! Machines don't have genders!" He crossed his arms. "Especially not girly ones!"

"I don't think you'd make a very good woman anyway..." She said trying not to laugh.

His eyes narrowed. "Just don't get any funny ideas, kid!"

"But I thought you said gender doesn't matter?" She asked, laughing. "You wouldn't have a problem turning into a girl since you aren't technically a guy either. You would do it for me, wouldn't you?"

"I don't want to be a girl, thank you very much! You can keep your dolls and your ponies and your whatever else to yourself!"

"Awww but having another girl around would be nice! You'd make a terrible girl but a girl is still better than a boy! You can't make this computer talk and you don't want to change genders either so I'm stuck!"

"And I plan on keeping it that way!" He yelled. "Ugh, flesh creatures!"

"Ugh, computers!" She groaned at the same time. "All I wanted was another girl to talk to and all I get is Mr. Grumpy Robot over here!"

He crossed his arms. "Better a grumpy robot than a girly machine!" He argued back.

End Of Chapter


	54. The Confrontation

Chapter 54: The Confrontation

Computer spent the next several hours getting the old computer back up and running. He used that time to teach Nina how to use it properly. It felt like he was doing a service for his brethren by making sure there was one less tech illiterate person in the world. He wished he had more time to teach her because she seemed to soak up everything with ease. It was a shame the twit wasn't into this sort of thing, he could learn a lot himself.

Nina's dad soon got up and she introduced him to the aged ferret. He was pretty nice despite his..er, 'interesting' internet habits. He was perfectly welcoming and didn't seem opposed to the idea of having a dog around.

Not a lot happened for the rest of the morning. Noon quickly rolled around and Computer found himself surprised at how fast time was going by. He knew he was stalling his eventual meet up with Courage but he didn't mind it. He was certainly giving the twit some time to get his priorities straight and hopefully this would accumulate into making sure he didn't get whacked across the head again.

"You haven't eating anything yet today." Nina was telling him as they got ready for lunch. "Don't robot dogs have to eat too?"

"Eh, I'm not exactly fond of eating." He admitted with a shrug.

"How can you be?" She asked. "Eating is fun and it tastes good too! All you gotta do is make sure you don't eat too much."

"Courage pretty much told me the same thing too..." He grumbled. "I'd rather not risk choking again though."

"Choke? Most people don't choke when they eat. Did you?" She asked.

"Pretty much..."

"You should try again once lunch is ready." She demanded. "You might start to like it."

He shook his head. "I'd rather not."

"You can't go forever without eating! It's just like sleeping! You've gotta do both!"

"I'd rather do without..." He grumbled. "I really hate all the things you organic cre..."

"Hey," Nina's dad said, poking his head into the kitchen and interrupting him. "That other dog is in the lobby right now."

"You gonna go talk to him?" Nina asked.

He was certain his internal organs had just twisted up into a knot. "I'll wait until he goes back outside. I'd rather not get into an argument with him in here."

"Argument?" She asked.

"We fight a lot, haven't you noticed?" He said, pointing to his head.

Without warning Nina picked him up and hugged him again. He was once again rendered silent by the gesture.

"Tell him he can have lunch with us if he wants to." She said weakly. It was obvious that she didn't want him to go...

"I'll try and ask but I think he's going to be pretty angry with me after this."

"Just don't let him crack your head open again, okay?"

"I can try." He replied, laughing sadly. "Twits will unfortunately be twits..."

The next ten minutes were probably some of the hardest he had ever endured. What was the dog doing that was taking so long? He knew there were still some doughnuts left in the lobby so maybe the dog was having a late breakfast. As far as he knew Courage hadn't returned to eat after Nina had talked with him that morning.

He waited in the hallway, keeping just far enough away so that no one could see him from the main lobby. He had taken a risk and looked out twice. Courage was doing terrible. He seemed exhausted and on the verge of tears. He keep his head down and his ears drooped. Computer would have gone out right there but he wasn't sure how the dog would react to his sudden reappearance and he didn't want to get into a fight with him while he was so close to Nina.

The dog was indeed eating a few leftovers they had left out in the lobby. The whole place was deserted at the moment. Nobody had shown up to rent a room since they themselves had done so last night. Nina talked to a few people leaving early this morning but that was it. One did not get a lot of business in a place like Nowhere.

Finally after what felt like forever, Courage got up and left. As soon as the door closed he took to the pursuit and followed him. This was it, it was time to see how Courage really felt about him.

He braced himself for the worst.

"Here goes nothing..." He muttered before opening the door.

Courage had already gotten halfway across the parking lot before he joined him. The dog gave a small little jump when he heard the door close. Computer waited for him to turn around and he did.

Courage's eyes seemed to light up at the sight of him. He had expected the dog to say something but he did not. Courage closed the distance between them and the next thing he knew he was almost tackled do the ground.

The dog was all but crushing him in a hug. "I've been looking all over for you!" He said happily. "I thought you left! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Computer steeled himself for what he was about to say. Part of him didn't even want to do this anymore, it would just hurt Courage needlessly. He was genuinely surprised by how the dog was acting, he had not expected this. He had expected anger, or worse.

"Go home, Courage." He said.

No faltering now, he had to make sure he was convincing.

"W-what?" Courage gasped, gazing up into his eyes.

His expression was of both mild anger and complete determination. He wanted to remain expressionless but he knew he'd slip up if he did.

"Go home." He repeated. "I've decided that I'm staying here."

Courage gazed up at him with an expression of complete bewilderment. He seemed to be at a complete loss of words. Every attempt he made to talk just came out as breathless air. It was like his brain could not comprehend the words that had just been spoken.

"Computer...what are you...h-huh?" He managed to stutter out hopelessly.

"I've made a new friend and she wants me to stay here. I've decided that I like it here so I offered to be her pet. She's my new owner now."

The dog's eyes seemed to be filling with tears. "But Computer, what about fixing my...m-my..."

Computer allowed his eyes to narrow. "That's your own problem now. I suppose you should have thought about that before you tried to crack my head open."

The dog's watery eyes slowly moved upwards until they fell upon his bandaged head. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Sorry isn't good enough anymore!" He yelled. "I have a real owner who cares about me now, so go home!"

He was finding genuine anger over how Courage had been treating him. He wasn't really angry anymore but he could still drum up those emotions for this act.

Courage let go of him and backed up several steps. Tears were rolling down his face. "Computer, don't you want to...don't you like...oh no..." He whimpered. The full implications of what was happening seemed to be slowly dawning on him.

Computer crossed his arms. "I don't like being with you, I _hate _being with you!" He spat. "I have a real home now! I don't have to see some stupid attic wall ever again! I don't have to spend all my time being bored, being alone, and especially being _lonely_! I don't have to put up with you anymore or anything you put me through! I can't believe I bought into all that crap about us being friends! We never were! You were just using me the whole time! Just like all my other owners! At the end of the day I'm just a computer for you to boss around and that's it!"

His words were surprisingly genuine. He was voicing a lot of the thing that frustrated him and a lot of the things he often suspected of Courage. Even now a large part of him didn't want to go back with him.

The dog seemed to be stunned to silence by his words. He just stood there trembling, tears running down his face. It was a sorry sight and he really did feel bad for it. He was waiting for the dog to get angry, or worse. He was expecting it. Courage wasn't just going to let him ditch him without saying or doing something about it first.

"But what about my illness?" He whimpered out. "I-I need your help. You...you said you would'nt abandon me...I...I."

"Find somebody else to save your worthless hide! I don't want anything to do with you anymore! I don't owe you anything and I don't have to do anything for you!"

Come on, get mad! He was waiting, expecting, getting ready for the worst but the dog just stood there and cried. He was seemingly crushed and that was far worse for him to endure than waiting for the dog to get angry.

"I'm sorry, Computer. A-are you really that happy here?" He asked weakly.

Computer blinked. "Yes, yes I am. I've spent some time with the people who live here and I want to stay. They want me to stay too. These people actually want me around for a change."

"B-but I do want you around too!" The dog argued weakly.

"Correction! You want me to help you, that's all!" He snarled. "If you didn't have to put up with me to get the help you need you'd do so!"

"N-no...I.."

"You don't want me around because I'm just an inconvenience!" He spat, his tone coming off far more bitter than he intended it to.

"That's not true!" He finally yelled. "Please don't stay here! You've already got a home! You belong with us! You're family!"

"No I'm not! And I am not going back with you!"

He expected the fighting to begin now but it did not.

Courage closed his eyes. "Are you really that happy here?" He asked for a second time.

"Yes! And I'm staying here! I'm actually appreciate for a change and I am not giving that up!"

"Can you wait here just a second?" Courage asked. He had stopped crying, there was almost a calm acceptance about him.

He found himself blinking with surprise at Courage's request. What was he up to?

"I-I guess..." He muttered out. "What are you doing?"

"Just wait here." Courage replied, turning around and heading over to their room.

A wave of fear washed over him. He was going back to get the pan! He considered the possibility of going back inside and asking Nina for help. Courage wouldn't dare attack two people! The dog had nothing left to lose now and he was probably planning on going down with a fight.

He cringed, unsure of what to do. This is what he had been going for. He had wanted to prove to himself that Courage wasn't really as kind as he seemed. No, he had been trying to prove to himself that Courage _was _as kind as he hoped but now it was clear that he was not. This was what he had so desperately wished wasn't true. He'd have to face the dog head on, just like everything else. No running away this time.

The dog came running back. There was something in his paws but it wasn't the pan. His face was filled with a grim acceptance that only helped to confuse Computer even further.

What was going on? He took several steps back. What was Courage going to do? He wasn't sure what was in the dogs paws but several unpleasant possibilities ran through his head.

Courage thrust the thing into his arms. He glanced down at it. It was the yo-yo he had give him all that time ago. It was the supposedly lucky one. Were he somewhere else right now he would have flat out told the dog that the thing wasn't lucky at all. In fact he probably would have told him that it was probably cursed and was the cause for why the farm was always under attack.

Now it was his turn to be temporarily stunned. "Why are you..."

"Promise you won't forget about me?" Courage asked, giving him a soft but surprisingly sad smile.

"W-wha..." He couldn't find a single word to say. The dog was just going to let him go? No arguments, no pleading, no _anything_?

Courage seemed to sense his thoughts. "If you want to stay here, I can't stop you. If these people really make you that happy then I wouldn't want to take them away from you. I'm not going to force you to do anything. If you really are happy here than I'm happy for you too!" His voice trembled with those last few words and he was still fighting back tears despite his smile.

Computer almost couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood there with his mouth hung open, unsure of what to say to the dog. Where was the anger? Where was the fighting? This was not what he had expected. Courage was just...accepting this?

"Please don't forget about me." He said while continuing to smile. "If you really don't want to see me again that's fine but m-maybe you let me visit once in awhile? I mean, I'm probably not going to be around much longer but...but..." He broke down into weak sobs.

"Courage..." He found himself muttering out.

He was wrong, completely wrong. Courage wasn't stringing him along at all, the dog was genuine. All those thing he had said, he had meant them, all of them...

Courage turned, still sobbing. He began walking away. He looked back one last time to say, "Thank you for everything, Compute. I'm glad you've found a place where you belong and where you're happy, you deserve it."

He let the yo-yo fall to the ground with a clatter. _'He wants me to be happy?'_ He thought. _'H-he doesn't even care if he dies just so long as I'm happy?'_

"Hold on!" He yelled.

He raced forward and stopped Courage from continuing. "I didn't mean any of that! Well, I was planning on staying here but then I decided that I was going to keep my promise. I'm going to keep helping you! I only put you through all that because I needed to be sure."

Courage slowly gazed up at him. He didn't seem convinced. "Needed to be sure of what?"

"That I could really trust you and that you were really my friend. Sorry, I keep misjudging you over and over again. I didn't mean to doubt you, it's just that it's very difficult for me to trust..."

Courage cut him off. "Y-your still going to help me?"

"Yes, yes! I promise! I do want to stay here but I'm not about to let you die."

Courage looked down and began to sob again. What was he still crying about? Everything was going to be alright now...

"Come on, dog. You don't have to keep crying." He spoke.

"I-I thought you were going to leave me to die! Why'd you have to do that to me!" He sobbed. "I spent the whole day looking for you! I thought you'd gone away and I didn't know where to look anymore! I was so worried, you know!"

"Look, my friend offered you lunch if you want it but I don't think she'd want to see you bawling like that. It's going to be alright, twit."

Courage nearly tipped him over a second time as he threw him into another hug. He continued to cry, much to Computer's annoyance.

"It's alright, Courage. Everything's going to be fine now, so please stop crying."

"S-sorry..." He muttered but his sobbing did not let up.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have strung you along like that, sorry."

He meant it. Had he known Courage would take it this badly he would have never...

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Courage continued to mutter between incoherent sobs.

"Fine, how about you promise not to crack my head open again and we'll call it even?" He replied, trying to remain light-hearted.

To think, Courage was actually willing to let him go so long as it made him happy. He almost couldn't believe it. How stupid he was to doubt how much the dog actually cared about him. Yes, he knew now without a doubt that Courage was worth saving...

End Of Chapter


	55. Love (Is Not) In The Air

Chapter 55: Love (Is Not) In The Air

Courage found himself unable to stop crying. He was both happy, sad, and even a bit angry with Computer. The entire morning had already been completely traumatic for him and Computer's sudden desire to leave had wreaked him completely.

He had thought that he had left and he had looked everywhere for him. He'd all but given up before he suddenly reappeared like he hadn't been gone at all. Being told to go home had crushed him. He couldn't believe that Computer had actually been planning on leaving him to his fate. He was so glad that it wasn't the truth.

As much as he hated to admit it, he was surprised that Computer liked it here. He was glad that he wasn't staying but he almost felt betrayed that he would rather be here instead. In the end he would have to accept what Computer wanted. If he wanted to go back after all this was over, he'd have to let him go. If this was what really made him happy than who was he to try and stop him? Computer deserved a chance to be happy and if this was where he really felt like he belonged, he would have to accept it for his sake. It didn't make him feel any better but if Computer was happy then he would be happy for him too.

"For the last time, dog. It's going to be alright." He spoke. There was an unusual amount of sympathy in his voice. He appeared to truly feel bad over what he had done.

Courage managed to stifle his tears. He kept sniffing and it took a lot of effort not to break down sobbing again but he somehow managed to get his emotions back under control.

"S-sorry..." He muttered for what felt like the millionth time.

"You haven't had any problems while I was gone?" Computer asked. "Your fever hasn't acted up, has it? No attacks or blackouts? You haven't been hurting at all?"

"I-I'm fine..."

"Good, good!" He replied sounding relieved. "We should go inside, I don't want to keep my friend waiting much longer or else she might think I've ditched her too."

"Alright." Courage spoke, rubbing his eyes down.

The machine gave him a surprisingly warm smile. "Are you going to keep answering me like that or are you actually going to start talking again?" He asked.

"Sorry, I'm still a bit shaken up." He admitted quietly.

"Well, don't be." He said. He grabbed him by an arm and lead him into the building.

They went through the lobby and the owner gave Computer a passive nod as they went by. He were acting as though they already knew each other...

They went through a hallway that was connected to the main office and stopped once they reached the kitchen. A humanoid ferret stood there in her pajamas. Courage recognized her as the girl he had talked to when he was still looking for Computer. Had she really lied to him?

Her eyes lit up the moment she saw the two of them. She raced forward and picked Courage up. He was almost crushed as she drew him into a painful hug.

"You must be Courage." She said.

"Y-yeah!" He choked out. He felt like his ribs were cracking.

She let him go and placed him back down on the floor. She seemed to be smiling almost sadly at him, there was a lot of sympathy in her eyes. He realized that he must have looked like he had been crying...

Computer elbowed him in his side. "Her name is Nina."

Nina seemed to have forgotten to introduce herself. She dropped to her knees and got so close that both of their muzzles were almost touching. "Your friend told me about you! You've gotta tell me about everything you've seen! I want a first hand account!" Her eyes were practically ablaze with joy.

Courage took several wary steps back. He gave her a confused look and turned to Computer. The machine shrugged as though this were no big deal.

"She likes the supernatural so I told her about all the things you've been through." He said.

"And you've gotta tell me all about it yourself!" She added. "He only knows about the things you've told him directly. Well, except for that one time he ran around in your owner's body. He could tell me everything about that one."

Courage gave Computer a shocked expression. "You actually told her what you really are?"

"Yeah." He said with another shrug. "I didn't see any reason not to. I thought she wouldn't believe me."

Courage was surprised that he had actually shared the fact he was a computer with anyone, much less tell them about the time he had run around in Muriel's body. Just what the heck had gone on while he was gone? He must really, truly trust this girl...

"I'm sorry about lying to you before." Nina said. "He made me promise not to tell you where he was."

"It's alright." He replied with smile. "Just promise not to listen to him next time."

"H-hey!" Computer interjected.

"Well, Courage." Nina spoke. "I'm about to make some sandwiches if you want one."

He placed a paw on his stomach. All he'd eaten today was a few doughnuts, he was pretty hungry...

"Sure." He replied, accepting her offer.

The next couple of minutes were almost surreal to him. The way Computer interacted and talked with this girl was so unlike himself that Courage was left wondering if this was a completely different person he was seeing. He spoke to her without any of the usual bitterness or sarcasm, laughed and went along with whatever jokes she made, and his expression was often devoid of any of the usual glumness he was so accustom to.

All Courage could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open and his mind in complete disbelief. Computer really _was _happy here. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why couldn't _he_ get him to act like that? If only he could get Computer to...

"What are you doing just standing around looking like an idiot?" Computer asked, startling him. "At least sit down if your going to stand there with your mouth hanging open. What's your problem anyway?"

Courage shook his head. "N-nothing! Nothing!"

He raised an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"I'm going to need some celery." Nina spoke.

"I'm on it!" He replied.

Courage followed him over to the fridge. The machine stared into it for several seconds, seemingly confused. He reached a paw in but stopped half way. His expression turned to mild frustration much to Courage's amusement. He reached in and grabbed the celery for him.

"This is celery." He told him as he handed it over.

Computer glared at him. "Don't patronize me! I know what I'm doing!"

"Why were reaching for the spinach then?" Courage asked flatly.

"T-they're both green! All your organic food looks the same to me!"

"I was just trying to be helpful..."

"You're not! Don't make me look like a fool!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't! Why do you always have to assume the worst in me!"

"I'm not, but I know what you're like! You..."

"STOP FIGHTING!" Nina finally yelled, putting a foot down between them. "You two haven't been in the same room for ten minutes and you're already fighting, geeze!"

"What did I say?" Computer replied with a shrug.

"You started it..." Courage grumbled.

"You're the one who's trying to make me look like an idiot!"

"You're looking like an idiot right now!"

"Don't you dare call me an idiot, you twit!"

"Ah, stop fighting!" Nina yelled for a second time. "You really weren't kidding about this whole fighting thing..." She sighed.

"It's his fault!" Computer snapped, crossing his arms. "He's trying to make me look bad!"

"Make up!" She demanded.

Computer blinked. What?"

"Make up right now!" She demanded for a second time.

"Make up for what? This twit is the reason..."

She grabbed them both by the scruff of their necks.

"NOW!" She yelled, dangling them both in front of her face.

"Ah, fine! It'll do whatever you want, just let go!" Computer yelled. He was flailing around hopelessly as he tried to get her to let go of his neck.

She dropped them both. "Now both of you make up like good friends should."

"Sorry." They both said at the same time but it was obvious that neither of them meant it.

"Ugh, good enough." She sighed.

As soon as she turned around to get back to work on the sandwiches Computer grabbed Courage by the ears and pulled him into the hallway.

"Ouch! Hey!" He yelped. He pulled himself away from Computer and began rubbing his head.

"Listen up!" Computer spoke. "Stop trying to make me look bad! I don't want her thinking I'm not good enough!"

Not this again! He was still going on about that whole 'not good enough' thing? Courage cringed at the thought of it.

"What do you want me to do? Just sit there and act like I don't exist at all?" He asked growing annoyed.

"No! Just...just don't do _that _again!"

"I was only trying to help!"

The machine sighed and ran a paw down his face. "Just let me figure things out myself, okay? I was doing fine on my own. I-I don't want Nina to think I'm, you know, a screw-up."

Courage found himself grinning. "I leave you alone for half a day and you've already gone and got yourself a girlfriend."

The machine gave him a startled glance. "Of course not! S-she's just a kid! I'm old enough to be her grandpa!"

Courage stifled a laugh. "I don't know, it seems to me like you're trying to impress her."

"No way! I'm just trying to..."

"Aww come on, Compute! You don't have to hide your feelings!"

"_Great_ grandpa!" He growled between clenched teeth.

"Maybe she's into er...older computers?" Courage replied, bursting out laughing.

"And that's the other thing! I'm not one of you flesh creatures! I can't just..."

"I'm joking!" He laughed. "If you get to joke about the girl we met at the pound then I get to joke about this!"

"I sincerely hope you are joking!" Computer replied, still sounding alarmed. "You wouldn't like it if I started implying romantic relationships between you and Muriel!"

"Don't even say that!" He yelled. "That's disgusting!"

"Exactly..." The machine sighed.

"I like how you call love, 'romantic relationships'." He laughed.

"Bah! I don't understand the first thing about you flesh creatures and your mating rituals! You've got romantic love, friendship love, family love, sibling love, and all sorts of other love I know next to nothing about! You can keep it all to yourself, I want nothing to do with it!"

"You don't want me to help you get a date?"

"NO! Absolutely not!"

Courage busted out laughing again. "Alright, alright! Fine!"

They both walked back into the kitchen and Nina presented the sandwiches to them. Courage's stomach began to rumble at the sight of them.

"What were you two doing?" She asked as they all sat down.

"Nothing much." Computer replied, his eyes falling on Courage.

He fought back giggles. "Computer just wants you to know that..."

The machine expression became horror-struck and he nearly slid halfway across the table just to clamp his mouth shut before he could finish his sentence.

"Don't...say...a...word." He growled.

"Well, you're not my type anyway." Nina said, completely out of nowhere.

"H-huh..." He gasped in bewilderment. His eyes fell on her and Courage was certain he saw red flushing on his cheeks despite all that blue.

"You two were being so loud that there was no way I couldn't hear." She said with a smile.

Computer all but toppled off the table and crashed onto the floor. Both she and Courage burst out laughing at the sight.

"Oh thank goodness..." The machine sighed.

Courage leaned over his chair. "You're the only person around who would be happy that they just got rejected."

The machine opened an eye and shot a finger up at him. "This is your fault! You're the one who had to go say something so stupid!"

"You were the one who was being loud!"

"I was not!"

"Yes you were!"

"Don't start fighting again, you two!" Nina interjected.

Courage turned away and began munching on his sandwich. He was fully aware there were still two eyes drilling holes into the back of his head but he didn't care. He chuckled quietly to himself. Now Computer had something _he _could make fun of!

End Of Chapter

A/N: Courage has only mastered the art of trolling from the best. Poor Computer is going to regret that. I can safely say we are officially hitting the end game for this fic. It's kinda sad this is almost over after I've been working on it for so long. There still is quite a bit left though so don't worry. I have a feeling this will probably hit seventy chapters before it's over.


	56. The Newest Plan

Chapter 56: The Newest Plan

"You can't keep going without eating!" Nina pressed. "Robot dog or not, you gotta eat something!"

Computer hadn't touched his sandwich. He was gazing down at the thing in disgust.

"You still haven't eaten anything in all this time?" Courage asked.

"I don't want to." He said with a sigh. "I can go without."

"No you can't!" They both said at the same time.

He cringed and looked down at the sandwich again. "I really, _really _don't want to."

"It's just one sandwich." Courage replied. "Eat it and you won't have to eat anything else for awhile."

The machine muttered something under his breath that he did not catch. He suspected it was something sarcastic given the look on his face.

The glowing dog gave a defeated sigh and picked the sandwich up with a distasteful look. He inspected the thing as though it were contaminated and shuttered. He plopped it back down on the plate and crossed his arms.

"Alright, fine." Nina spoke. "No more coffee until you eat something."

"I can go without coffee too." He muttered.

"It's not that big of a deal! Just take one bite!" Courage said with encouragement.

"I took one bite last night and it almost killed me!" He replied.

"No it didn't! You were fine! You're not going to choke!"

"Doesn't your stomach hurt?" Nina asked. "It's gotta be awfully hard to keep going like that. Most people can't concentrate when they're hungry."

He picked the sandwich up again. "Isn't there an easier way to do this?" He asked, staring at the thing with a complete lack of enthusiasm.

"We'd have to start feeding you through a tube!" Courage laughed.

"Bah! Why did you organic creatures have to evolve to take in sustenance like this? It's disgusting!"

Nina took a bite of her sandwich. "I'd rather eat like this than live off electricity like you machines do." She said.

"I'm starting to miss electricity..." He sighed. "At least that didn't require chewing."

Both Nina and Courage laughed at his statement. He glared at them angrily and crossed his arms a second time.

"Stop worrying and eat!" She demanded.

He gave a defeated sigh and picked up the sandwich again. "Stupid organic creatures..." He grumbled and took a bite of the sandwich.

The face he made as he chewed and left both his companions howling with laughter. He shook his head as though he'd just eaten something sour.

"Terrible!" He exclaimed, tossing the rest of his sandwich back on the plate. "If you two idiots are going to sit here and laugh like hyenas then I'm going to go finish this little exercise in torture elsewhere!"

"Just hurry up and finish!" Courage laughed.

"Why, so you two can keep laughing?"

"We can't help it!" Nina replied, giggling loudly. "You just look so funny when you do that!"

The machine slid down into chair, seemingly embarrassed by her laughter.

"Finish that sandwich!" Nina demanded. She was scolding him like a child.

"I'd rather not. I don't want to remain the mockery of you two clowns..." He grumbled.

"Fine! We promise we won't laugh until you finish!" She replied. It was obvious that she was still fighting back laughter.

Courage wasn't doing much better himself. He was only keeping a straight face for Nina's sake and he was barely pulling it off.

"That's not good enough!" Computer demanded. "Turn around, both of you!"

"Isn't this just a little drastic?" Nina asked.

"How can we be sure you won't just get rid of the sandwich while we aren't looking?" Courage added.

"It's either that or I won't eat it at all, you twits!"

"Come on Courage, lets do what the grump wants." Nina spoke, turning around in her chair.

Left being glared at by an angry computer, he wasn't given another choice. He turned around in his chair too and sighed weakly.

Nina elbowed him in the side and giggled. Neither of them turned around but both of them devolved into giggles. Nina pointed behind her and they both began to laugh. Even now this was ridiculously funny.

"Quiet you two!" Computer demanded and they both fell silent again.

"It's just a sandwich, can't you eat it faster?" Nina asked. She let her chin rest on the chair and gave Courage a bored look.

"Alright, I'm done." Computer replied immediately. They both turned around to find the sandwich completely gone.

"We'd better look around." Nina said to Courage. They both got up to check around for the missing sandwich.

"I didn't even get up!" Computer spoke.

"We don't trust you!" Nina replied.

"I am not a liar!" He yelled.

"You shouldn't have made us turn around, maybe we'd believe you then." She said, checking under the sink.

"You're both being idiots! All this over a stupid sandwich! I ate it like you asked, so knock it off!"

"Alright, fine." She sighed. "We'll believe you."

"Good! Now that this little game is over I want to..."

She grabbed her half eaten sandwich and handed it to him. "Courage says you haven't eaten much so maybe it would be good if you ate a little more."

"Augh, no!" He yelled. "I swear you are both turning into my mother!"

The two of them burst out laughing again. He rolled his eyes and went to work on the sandwich with that same look of utter disgust.

"We only do it because we care!" Courage laughed.

"Doubtful..." He mumbled.

"Aww, don't be such a grump, Computer!" Nina said, placing a hand on his back. "It is Computer right? I thought you didn't have a name?"

"That's hardly a name..." He grumbled.

"Just don't start calling him Compute, he hates that." Courage added, smiling at the angry glare the machine gave him.

"Compute, huh?" She asked with a grin.

"Don't you dare start with that too!" He growled.

"You really don't like being teased do you?" She asked, elbowing him. "You tease Courage an awful lot too, you know. You shouldn't do to others what you don't want to happen to yourself."

"I don't appreciate being made a fool of." He grumbled. "That idiot over there always makes a fool of himself all on his own. I only point out the obvious."

"Uh huh..." Courage replied with a roll of his eyes.

"You'd be six feet under right now without my help. Here I am stuck with you because you can't take two steps without nearly getting yourself killed! If I had known I'd be stuck in an attic for the rest of my life I would have never..."

Courage felt his ears droop. "Computer, if you really want to come back here after this is all over, you can. I'm not going to stop you."

The machine's expression lightened for what seemed like the first time all morning. He opened his mouth to say something but Nina cut him off.

"He's not." She interjected. "He told me before that he's..."

The machine's expression turned to that of complete horror. He shot up out of his chair. He shook his head and waved a finger at the girl, desperately trying to get his message across.

"What?" Courage asked, raising an eyebrow. Computer obviously had something he didn't want him to know...

"I...I...um..." The machine tried to respond.

He was clearly thinking up a lie and Courage gave him a knowing glare. What had he told Nina that he wasn't telling him?

"Don't look at me like that!" He yelped. "I-I told her I couldn't stay because I need to remain with you on the farm. What good does it do if I save your life only to have you killed by the next supernatural threat that lands on your doorstep? I have a vested interest in keeping you alive and I don't want it to go to waste."

Courage wasn't convinced but he let it go. What was really going on? He'd have to press the issue later but now wasn't the time.

Nina shrugged and sat back down. Courage gave her a look saying, 'Tell me what he really said!' but she ignored him. She was obviously on Computer's side about this and wasn't going to waver on it.

"Can I finally say what I've been meaning to say this whole time?" Computer asked after a long moment of silence.

"You've been trying to say something?" Courage asked.

"A couple of hyenas were getting in my way..." He grumbled. "Anyway, I have a plan for what we need to do next. Those tickets we got for the bus are pretty much useless now. They might have stretched their usage for a day or so but now I doubt they're going to take them. We need to get back into town and get them exchanged. I was able to get into Nowhere yesterday to get you your medicine but those people from the vet are still on high alert. It's a minor miracle I managed to get back without being caught, especially with the whole issue of glowing and everything..."

"What did you guys do in that place anyway?" Nina asked. "You never really talked about it."

"It's a long story, I'll have to tell you it later." He replied. "If it's alright with you, I'd like for us to stay tonight anyway."

"Of course you want to stay the night!" Courage chuckled.

"Quiet, you!" He spat.

"Of course you guys can stay." She spoke.

"This will give us two whole days for those idiot vets to give up their search. I'm doubtful they'll give up completely since they DID lose pretty much all their animals but it will be safer. For that reason I'd like you to come with us too, Nina. Those idiots are much less likely to bother us if they think you are our owner. It's a bit of a walk and I'll understand if you don't want to do it but..."

"Don't worry about it, I could never let you guys get caught. I'll help in any way I can."

"Thank you." Computer replied, sounding surprisingly sincerer. "I just hope we don't run into anyone who has a grudge against us. That janitor won't exactly be happy to see me..."

"We probably will." Courage said with a sigh. "What _hasn't _gone wrong for us yet?"

"You do have a point..." Computer replied. He placed a paw to his chin. "Alright, we will keep to the alleyways then. I'll have us go in the same way I got in yesterday. You'd think those idiots would be smart enough to patrol the places dogs would most likely be hiding."

"Don't jinx it..." Courage muttered.

"Don't worry, I got through fine yesterday."

"_Everything _always goes wrong!" He reaffirmed.

"What else can we do? I don't see you with any bright ideas!"

"Wait..." He murmured. He remembered something. "I _do_ have an idea!"

"Oh really?" Computer asked, placing his paws on his hips. "Lets hear it."

"There are a lot of caves under Nowhere right?"

"Don't even bother with something like that. The catacombs under Nowhere are like a maze, they go on forever. We'd never find a way out down there."

"I know that! But there's a cave just outside of town and I've used it a couple of times. If we take a very specific path it leads right into that park in the middle of town! The building we need to get to is only a few block away. If we gunned it we could probably get down there without running into anyone! You give off enough light that we wouldn't even need flashlights!"

"Are you crazy!" He asked. The outrage in his voice was apparent. "I don't want to deal with anything living under Nowhere! I'd rather take on those ax crazy vets then deal with whatever's down there! What if we get lost? We'd wander around forever until starvation set in or something decides to make us lunch!"

"I thought you said you'd start listening to me more often?" Courage asked angrily. "Can't you at least consider this? I'm not as stupid as you think I am!"

"I did say that but I never said I'd just go along with whatever crazy plans you come up with! This sounds just as bad as walking into that forest! I don't want to go through something like that again!"

"I've gone through the cave several times, Computer! It's safe!"

"And I have several books worth of information on just how horrible those caves are! I'd rather not have my flesh sucked off by a man eating..."

"Computer!"

"I am not doing this again! Just because I made the mistake of thinking that forest was safe doesn't mean you can go and do the same thing too! Those caves are bad news and I want nothing to do with them!"

"Enough, you two!" Nina finally interjected.

"I know what I'm talking about." Courage spoke, glaring at the machine.

"And so do I!"

"It's safe! I know it is!"

The machine rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright! If you're so sure about this then I will trust you! But I swear, if we run into anything that..."

"We won't! It'll be fine!"

"I seem to recall saying the same thing about the forest..." He muttered. He looked over at Nina. "Since we're going to be taking this little detour I don't think we'll be needing your help after all. I wouldn't want you to get hurt on account of this idiot over here."

"Are you kidding me?" She asked enthusiastically. "We're going through a creepy cave? I would never miss something like that!"

"No, no! Absolutely not!" Computer spoke, shaking his head vigorously. "It's far too dangerous!"

"No it's not..." Courage muttered under his breath.

"I wouldn't want you to get hurt or killed. You think all this supernatural stuff is fun but being eaten by a thirty eyed monster certainly isn't. Trust me, I know what sort of things are down there and..."

"You can't change my mind! I want to come!" Nina replied. Her expression had become dead serious. She was set on this and he wasn't changing her mind.

He placed a paw against his forehead. "I suppose I can't stop you, can I?"

"We still might need her help." Courage added. "We still have to get to the building without anyone coming after us."

The machine sighed weakly. "If you two idiots get me killed I swear I'm going to..."

"What happened to my risk taking computer?" Courage laughed. "The one who jumped off the empire state building?"

The machine rolled his eyes. "He got left behind in the forest! Honestly, dog! You tell me I need to be more cautious and now that I am you tell me I need to be less! Make up your mind, you twit!"

End Of Chapter


	57. Hunkering Down For The Night

A/N: There will be little to no updates for awhile, sorry guys.

Chapter 57: Hunkering Down For The Night

The rest of the day was fairly normal for Courage, at least as normal as it could be for a dog with a computer as a friend. He spent a lot of the time talking with Nina about his various adventures and she really did want to hear _everything._ She was never satisfied unless he gave her every minute detail and she usually asked so many questions herself that it felt like he was spending half the time answering her. Computer himself often added his own snippy comments. It annoyed Courage to no end but Nina seemed to find his jabs very funny. (Who uses a computer to call the police? Honestly!)

Dinner was once again spent badgering Computer into trying to eat something. Aside from that issue they were also trying to keep him from attempting to cook again. He claimed he was ready to try again but Courage didn't dare trust him and, despite his protests, Nina insisted on helping him which left Courage breathing a sigh of relief. That machine probably couldn't tell the difference between ketchup and hot sauce and he didn't dare trust him to figure it out, not after the abomination he made last time.

This time Nina's dad had joined them. He was a pretty laid-back guy and seemed to enjoy the extra company. He found Computer's attempts to be a cook just as hilarious as they did and often added his own little touch to everything they were cooking. Nina claimed he was the best cook in all of Nowhere and after sampling some of his food, Courage almost had to agree. Muriel would have loved to trade recipes with him and he began to wonder if maybe he could stage a meet-up between the two once this was all done and over with.

"Come on, Computer! This is delicious! Try some!" Courage spoke as he waved a plate in front of his friend's face.

"No thanks..." He groaned. "I'm done attempting to eat for one day." He had just endured almost an hours worth of badgering from Courage and he still hadn't given up on it. He was so annoyed with both his and Nina's antics that he hadn't even asked for any coffee!

"Well, I'm stuffed!" Nina announced. "It's getting pretty late so we should probably go to bed. I have a feeling we're going to have to get up early tomorrow."

"Yes," Computer agreed. "We should get up as early as possible. The less people we run into tomorrow the better."

"Don't go getting yourself into trouble. Got that, Nina?" Her father spoke.

"I know, I know." Nina sighed. "We shouldn't have any problems anyway. A bunch of dog catchers aren't going to give me any trouble."

Courage wanted to disagree with her but decided against it, if things could go wrong they usually did but he wanted to remain optimistic. She was right that it's only a bunch of dog catchers and veterinarians but these people were practically crazy. He wanted to believe she was right and that these people wouldn't bother them but he wasn't sure. Getting a couple of bus tickets exchanged couldn't be _that_ hard, could it?

They headed upstairs for the night. He was surprised at how big this building was for just two people. There were a lot of extra rooms and they were either filled with boxes or nothing at all. He thought to ask Nina about it but never really got the chance. Her room was filled to the brim with figures, posters and books about ghost and monsters and anything else creepy. He couldn't help but find himself interested even if half these creatures terrified him. He was glad that a lot them had never shown up on their doorstep, a few of them could have swallowed Muriel whole.

"That's a hag." Nina said. She'd caught him eying down a figure of a decrepit old woman.

"What's this?" Courage asked. Pointing to something that looked like a tiny devil.

She spent the next half hour showing him all the weird things she owned. Aside from her figures she had what was apparently a real toenail clipping from Sasquatch, a bottle filled with sparkly rocks that could supposedly grant any wishes when the stars were alined correctly, a scale from the Mothman and last but not least, an authentic picture of a UFO.

It was during this entire exchange that Courage realized Computer hadn't pipped in with any of his usual snippy comments, in fact, he'd been awfully quiet ever since they got upstairs. Courage turned away from Nina, who was currently pulling out several books on 'shadow people', and found that the machine gone.

"Some people think shadow people are..."

"Computer's gone." He interrupted.

"He probably just went to get coffee or something." She replied and continued her monolog on shadow people.

Courage remained only half aware of what she was saying. He kept an eye on the door, he couldn't help but worry. It wasn't like Computer to just up and leave without saying anything, not unless he was up to something.

"You've seen real aliens, right Courage? This book says they all look like little green men! You said they're ducks though, right?"

Just as she said that, Computer did indeed return with coffee in hand. He gave Courage an odd look when he realized that he had been watching for him.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

Computer shrugged in response. "Getting coffee, what else?"

"Why didn't you say you were leaving?"

"I thought we had this conversation yesterday? I don't always have to tell you where I'm going."

"But it would be helpful if you did!" He snapped. "Seriously, you shouldn't make me worry like that!"

"I'm not a child, you twit! I don't need you orbiting around me like I'm about to stick my head in wood chipper! Honestly, you act like I can't go two seconds without..."

"See, I told you he was just getting coffee." Nina interrupted, crossing her arms. She was clearly intervening before another fight broke out.

Courage bit his lip and said no more. One of these days Computer would wander off and he'd never be able to find him again. Why couldn't he just listen? Why did he have to be so stubborn all the time!

Nina gazed over at her bed. "Hmm, I'm not sure where you can sleep, Courage." She said.

"He can take my bed." Computer spoke, waving a paw.

"She _made _you a bed?" Courage asked with a grin. "Are you sure you two aren't...

"Quiet, you!" He snapped. "Coming from a dog pampered by his elderly owner, you have no right to talk!"

"Whatever you say." Courage replied, trying not to laugh.

"Where are you going to sleep then?" Nina asked.

"The floor will do." He replied with a wave of his paw. "I doubt I'll be getting much sleep anyway."

Nina did not seem to like the thought of him sleeping on the floor. "Are you sure?" She asked.

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"You can have my bed if you want."

"I told you, it's fine! I can do without!"

"Well at least let me go get a blanket for you." She replied stubbornly.

He tried to argue with her further but she wouldn't take no for an answer. He finally relented and she left the room to go look for a blanket.

Courage found himself standing there grinning like an idiot. Computer's annoyed expression meant he knew what he was thinking. He opened his mouth to say something but Courage interrupted him.

"Totally not your girlfriend, huh?" He asked with a chuckle.

"You're not going to let that go, are you?" He sighed.

"Nope!" He laughed. "Come on Compute, you should tell her how you really feel!"

"I know you're just pulling my leg so knock it off!"

"Then why do you act so flustered whenever I bring it up?"

"I do not! You're just driving me insane, that's all!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have joked about that dog we met."

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, it was obvious! You were practically floating off the ground!"

"I was not!" He argued. "I didn't even get her name!"

"Don't give me that! I know next to nothing about you organic creatures and your mating rituals but even I could see it!"

"Ha! Well I AM an organic creature and I DO know how our 'mating rituals' work! I can't get you to trust me for even five seconds and yet you trust Nina in just half a day? I thought you weren't so trusting of other people, huh?"

"So? That doesn't mean anything!"

"I think it does!" Courage laughed.

"She's nice and she certainly didn't try to bash my head in with a frying pan! Leave it at that and stop pulling my leg!"

Nina returned before their argument could get anymore heated. Computer looked so annoyed that even she couldn't help but notice.

"Something wrong?" She asked.

He crossed his arms and blurted out with surprising anger, "Nothing!"

"If you say so..." She replied with a shrug.

Computer was given the blankets and they all went to bed. Nina was snoring within minutes but Courage lingered awake for awhile. He allowed himself to lay there with his eyes closed, he wasn't sleepy but he was exhausted. His illness seemed to be catching up with him, even after half a day of inactivity he still felt worn out. He had the sensation that he was being watched and open his eyes to find Computer glaring at him from across the room.

"You're not plotting to kill me in my sleep, are you?" He asked jokingly.

The machine crossed his arms and turned up his nose.

"Stop staring at me and go to sleep." Courage continued.

He did not reply. Without a sound, he vanished beneath the blankets, lighting them up as though there were flashlights under them.

Courage sighed and closed his eyes again. Hopefully Computer would actually go to bed but he seriously doubted it. He contemplated staying up to make sure he would, but decided against it. He didn't want to fight with Computer again, especially with their fake falling out from that morning still fresh on his mind.

He heard Nina turn over in her bed. Slowly but surely he began to grow sleepy too. He thought of Computer one last time before falling deep into a dreamless sleep. He never heard the machine tossing and turning listlessly on the floor, he never heard him utter out a few mute words, what he did hear was a strangled cry which caused him to shoot up out of his peaceful slumber in terror...

End Of Chapter


	58. Nightmares

Chapter 58: Nightmares

A sharp cry from Computer left both Nina and Courage shooting up out of their beds. He was writhing around in his blankets, mutter out soft pleads.

"What's...eh...?" Nina slurred out still half asleep.

Courage raced across the room and pulled the blankets off his friend.

"Compute?" He asked.

The machine let out another cry at being exposed. He attempted grab the blankets away from Courage but he was so disoriented he could hardly do anything except fumble around blindly.

"Stay away!" He yelled, panic stricken. "Just stay away!"

"Computer, calm down!" Courage yelled.

His friend jumped to his feet and gave him such a powerful shove that he was sent careening into Nina's leg.

"Keep away from me!" He yelled. Nina took a step forward and he almost crashed through the wall behind him. "Just stay away! How on earth did you break through? My defenses were perfect! You're just a bunch of viruses for all I care! You won't take this system without a fight!"

He almost didn't seem to recognize them. This had to be more than just a simple night terror...

"What's wrong with him?" Nina asked desperately.

"I-I don't know!" He gasped.

Nina moved forward with one small step at a time. Courage followed closely behind her, uncertain of what to do.

"Do you think he's sleepwalking?" Nina asked. He didn't know what to say in response.

Computer continued to shout half baked threats. The fear and near panic in his voice continued to rise with every step they took. This had to have something to do something with Him and the time his programs broke through Computer's defenses, it couldn't be anything else. Maybe Nina was right about this, maybe he really was sleepwalking. He seemed awfully awake to be sleepwalking though...

"Stay back!" He yelped, his eye flicking around. He was trying to find something to defend himself with. "Where are my..." His eyes flicked back onto them. "This is His doing isn't it? You're not even going to give me a chance to protect myself, are you? I haven't lost yet! You're not going to overcome me! You only got through because I was tired! You haven't even..."

His voice fell quiet. He suddenly cried out and gripped his left arm. He collapsed to the floor, still clutching his arm weakly. He muttered out a few words too quiet to hear and Nina made a hesitant step forward. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut and he looked so deep in pain that Courage almost wanted to believe that it really was true.

Nina moved forward until she was finally standing beside him. His eyes snapped open again.

"C-claws?" He gasped as she reached down to him. "Don't touch me! You won't take anymore! This is my system and none of it belongs to Him! You won't..."

She picked him up and held him out at arms length. He struggled like a trapped animal, his nails digging deep into her hands.

"No! Let go! Let go!" He shrieked. "This is my system! No program written by that idiot is going to rip me apart! I don't know what you took but I expect it back! Let go of me! Dammit, how did you managed to get your filthy claws dug into everything? How did you bypassing so many of my defenses? Do you know how much damage you'll do if you..."

He cried out again startling Nina and almost causing her to drop him. She shook him gently out of sheer desperation. "Hey, wake up! You're sleepwalking!"

He seemed to fall limp. For a moment he didn't respond making Courage think that he'd either fallen back into normal sleep or something much worse had happened. The glowing dog cringed and opened his eyes again.

"Fine..." He growled out at Nina. "I'll do whatever He wants. Let me talk to him. Just...don't do that again. I'll assist him in anyway I can just so long as it eventually gets _you _out of my system. Oh, and if you don't leave..." His eyes narrowed angrily. "The minute I regain control I'll be sure to delete you one line of code at a time..."

"Computer, what are you talking about?" Nina asked. "What's wrong with you?

He grit his teeth "What am I talking about? I'm talking about...about..." His eyes widened.

"Computer?" She asked.

"I..." He glanced between her and Courage, seemingly confused. He quickly began to grasp the situation and gazed downward. "Great...just great. Please put me down, Nina."

Nina wasn't having any of that. She turned him over to inspect him. "You're not hurt are you? What the heck just happened? Why were you acting like that?" She grabbed his arm, expecting to find it injured.

"I'm fine..." He muttered. "Please just put me down." He refused to make eye contact with either of them.

"Computer, are you alright?" Courage asked softly. He got no response.

Nina did indeed finally placed him back down on the ground. He flexed his left arm weakly as though he were surprised that it was even there anymore.

"Hey, are you..." Courage began but the machine raised a finger to silence him.

"I need coffee." He muttered. He booked it out of there as fast as he could move leaving the both of them stunned.

"What was up with that?" Nina asked, turning to Courage. "I thought he'd gone insane."

Courage sighed weakly. "Look...he probably doesn't want me telling you this but, well...he's had it rough."

"Rough?" She asked.

"Yeah, most of his owners were pretty cruel to him. That's why I find it strange that he's taken such a shine to you, he pretty much hates everyone by default."

She laughed gently. "He didn't like me much at first either. I practically had to drag him kicking and screaming out of the rain."

"A scientist got ahold of him and pretty much turned him into some weird experiment. From what he told me it sounded like it was unimaginably painful. The scientist would do so much damage to him that it would literally kill him but because he's a machine he could just be restored again only to have to go through it all over again. He barely came out of it sane and he's been having a hard time keeping his system from falling apart ever since. I'm not sure if I'm the best dog to tell you this but I'm not sure he'd give you the whole story even if you asked. I pretty much had to force it out of him myself."

"So that's what happened when he said he was broken..." Nina muttered under her breath.

"He told you that?" Courage asked her.

"He just told me..." She stopped herself.

"What?"

"He doesn't want me to tell you, sorry." She shrugged.

Courage sighed and ran a paw down his face. "This again? Oh well..."

"Still, none of this explains what just happened."

"There's a reason why he doesn't give you details about what happened in the forest. We encountered this creature that takes advantage of your worst fears and you can probably tell how bad it was for him. I don't think he's been taking it very well and I think he's been trying to hide it the best he can. He's been having nightmares and his way of fixing it is to not go to sleep at all."

"Hmmm, no kidding. He didn't want to go to sleep yesterday either but the medicine I gave him knocked him out cold."

"You were probably right when you said he was sleepwalking. It's strange though, he seemed awfully awake to be sleepwalking..."

"We should probably go check on him." She added quietly.

"Yeah, I'll go talk to him. I'm sure I'll never hear the end of his complaining but I can't leave him alone like that."

"Maybe I should go talk to him? I'm sure he wouldn't give me as much trouble."

"It'd be better if I do it. I'm the one who knows the most about what happened to him."

"Alright...but I'll be here if either of you need me."

"Right." Courage replied with a nod.

End Of Chapter


	59. Finding A Fix

Chapter 59: Finding A Fix

Courage found Computer in the lobby, at his usual spot, sipping at a cup of coffee. He joined him at the table. The machine seemed to cringe at his presence.

"I told you already, I'm fine! Go back to bed!" He spoke, clutching his cup desperately.

"Playing out your dreams in real life isn't normal. You can't keep acting like nothing's wrong."

"Nothing IS wrong! I am perfectly fine!" He replied. He was keeping his head down and refused to make eye contact.

"Dodging the problem isn't going to make it any better. I know you haven't been taking the forest thing very well and there's no point pretending it hasn't affected you."

"I'm fine, go back to bed." He repeated, this time through clenched teeth.

"That's not happening. I'm going to stay here until you stop acting like nothing's wrong."

He slammed the cup down on the table. "I...am...FINE!"

"You can't be! It's one thing to have nightmares but it's a whole different thing to start acting them out in real life!"

He shook his head. "Just go back to bed! I don't want a repeat of last night! This body doesn't have room for anymore bumps or bruises! My head's still pounding from the last time!"

"That's the other thing!" Courage yelled. "You've been completely paranoid ever since the forest! You keep acting like I'm about to turn around and rip your face off! It's driving me crazy!"

"You haven't exactly given me a reason not to!" He pointed to the bump on his head.

"That doesn't matter! There's something wrong with you and you need help! I don't blame you for it though, anyone would be pretty messed up after going through the things you have."

"So now you're saying I'm crazy? There isn't anything wrong with me! I'm not messed up! How can you even..."

"I didn't say you were crazy!" He interrupted. "I'm just saying that _anyone _would have issues coming out of something like that, and you're no exception no matter how much you try to deny it!"

"I'm not denying anything because there's nothing to deny!"

"Then what the heck was that back there? It isn't normal, not even for us organic creatures!"

"It's not a big deal..." He sighed. "Just let it go."

"You can't just blow something like this off!"

"It's not a big deal." He repeated. He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a sip. "I've told you before, back when I first got away from Him I used to, well, relive those memories. I was disoriented and it was difficult for me to disconcert what was reality and what was in my head. It eventually got better and it stopped being an issue. Now it's happening again but I'm sure it'll go away soon enough. I'm sure I would have tried to act those memories out if I had a movable body back then too. It's not a big deal."

"Computer, that _is _a big deal. No matter what body you're in, this isn't normal."

He shrugged. "It's not like _you_ can do anything about it anyway. It's my problem and I will deal with it myself."

"Maybe I _can _do something. You can't rule that possibility out so easily."

"It doesn't matter, this is my problem and I will deal with it. It went away once, it will go away again."

Courage shook his head. "You keep talking like you've got to do everything alone. This is the last thing anyone should have to go through alone. Come on, Compute. You help me, I help you. We've got each others backs."

"I don't want your help! I've been embarrassed, undignified, and made a fool of enough for one lifetime! You always make things so much worse and it's hard enough for me to...ugh!" He stopped himself and shook his head angrily.

"This is more important than being embarrassed, Computer! I've told you at least a million times, I don't don't think any less of you for this!"

"It doesn't matter! I'll handle this myself! It's my problem and nobody else can do anything about it! Besides, I've overcome worse! A few bad memories aren't going to stop me!"

"Stop being so stubborn!"

"Stop prying into things that don't concern you!"

"I have to! If I don't you just let things get worse! You don't eat, sleep, or do anything an organic creature needs to do unless I make you! This is no different than any of that!"

The glowing dog placed a paw against his forehead. "I don't care! Go away! Please, just go away! I need...I need time to think, to get my thoughts together. I just..."

Courage's expression lightened. "You say you want me to go away but I don't think you really mean that. You look just like you did back when..."

"Enough! What's happened to Nina? She's going to be confused and I'm not sure how I'm going to tell her about all of this."

"I've already talked to her and she understands."

"Wait, you talked to her? Y-you told her..._everything_?"

"I didn't go into details but yeah, I told her everything."

His expression became horror-struck. "I-I didn't want her to know any of that! Especially not from you! She's going to think I'm...I'm..." He squeezed his eyes shut.

"It's alright, she doesn't think any differently of you. You don't always have to assume the worse, you know."

"That has yet to be seen..." He sighed. "Lets go back upstairs. I'd like to speak with her."

"If that's what you want." Courage replied and got up out of his chair.

They both made their way upstairs. Computer swamped him with questions the whole way up. He seemed convinced that Nina didn't want him around anymore. He seemed like he was practically waiting for Courage to tell him that she was kicking him out or something.

"Are you positive she didn't say anything? Are you absolutely sure?" He asked desperately.

"For the millionth time, she didn't say anything!"

"Hey, you two!" She called out, startling them both. She met them halfway back to her room.

"N-Nina! Y-you don't think I'm..." Computer stuttered out but she stopped him before he could continue.

"I think I have a way to help with your dreams."

He blinked. "What? How so?"

"Take a look at these." She said, pulling out two wooden circles. Three feathers hung off each, along with a few beads. Whatever they were supposed to be, Courage wasn't sure.

"Okay then, I'm not exactly sure how that will help with my uh...problem." Computer spoke. He eyed the two wooden circles down precariously.

"They're supposed to be a...reverse dream catcher or something. You put one onto the forehead of someone who's about to go to sleep, then you put the other one on your own and then you can see into mind and dreams of that other person. I've had these sitting in a box forever. I just remembered them so I dug them out for you."

"Wait, wait, wait! These things will let one of you see into my mind?" Computer spoke.

"Yeah, it lets you see into the minds of others and interact with their dreams. Courage could go in and stop you from having nightmares."

"N-no way! Definitely not! I am quite happy to have a skull and a bit of brain matter keeping his mind away from mine!"

"It seems like a good idea though." Courage pipped in. He wasn't fond of the idea of being put inside Computer's head but after watching him act out his dreams like that, he was willing to do whatever it would take to help him.

"Don't you want to stop your nightmares?" Nina asked.

He closed his eyes. "I doubt they'll even work. Any desperate salesman could have convinced you that they're real."

"Actually, I got them a few years ago from that Shirley lady Courage talked about. Of course I didn't know she had anything to do with you guys back then."

He slapped a paw against his face. "Great, that's even worse! That just means they WILL work!"

"Well, don't you at least want to..." She tried to say.

"No!" He shouted, pointing a finger at Courage. "I don't want _him _mucking around in my head!"

"I could do it." She offered.

"Especially not you either!" He yelped.

She placed a hand on her hip. "What else do you want us to do? What if you keep sleepwalking like that? You're going to keep us up all night at this rate!"

He closed his eyes again and shuddered. "Alright, alright, fine!"

He turned to Courage and poked him angrily in the chest. "When you go in, don't...touch..._anything._" He growled. "For the sake of my sanity don't go breaking anything either! Actually, don't even breath unless I tell you to! I don't want you getting your stupidity all over everything! It's probably contagious!"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Courage asked, turning to Nina.

"I don't know anything except what I was told back when I got these. It was awhile ago so I may have forgotten something."

Computer threw up his arms. "Great! Not only am I going to have a twit running around in my head but it's probably dangerous too! If something can go wrong it usual does and this is a prime opportunity for everything to go wrong!"

"We've got to try something." Courage said. "I can't say I want to go inside your head either but if I can help you I'll do it."

The machine gave him a long hard look. "If you insist..." He finally sighed.

Courage smiled. "Just think of it as me repaying you for helping me when I was sick."

"Let's just get this over with..." He sighed. "I swear, if this causes my IQ to drop I will..."

"I promise I won't touch anything!" He laughed.

"You'd better not!" He growled.

The three of them returned to Nina's room and they both when back to their respective beds. Nina placed the 'reverse dream catcher' on Computer's forehead and he frowned.

"This seems awfully stupid..." He grumbled. "Are you sure this will work?"

"We're just going to have to see." Nina spoke.

He glanced over at Courage and asked Nina, "Why haven't you put this stupid thing on him yet?"

"You've got to go to sleep first or else it won't work. You don't want to end up in Courage's head, do you?"

He closed his eyes. "Now _that's_ a scary thought."

"H-hey!" Courage yelled.

He opened a single eye and glanced over at him. "Don't you dare do anything stupid in there! Got that? I'd like to minimize the amount of damage this is clearly going to do to my head. But hey, perhaps my superior mind might actually improve yours!"

Courage scowled at him. "Just go to bed!"

The machine shrugged and closed his single eye again. The three of them remained silent and several minutes later he was fast asleep.

"Alright, lets get this done before he starts acting out his dreams again." Nina said. She went over and placed the reverse dream catcher onto Courage's head too.

"Do you know what's going to happen?" Courage asked. He honestly had no idea how this was going to work or what would happen once he entered Computer's mind.

"I don't know, sorry. I wish I had listened more closely to what that Shirley lady said."

"How am I going to wake up again after I'm in there?" He asked.

"If you two don't get back up by morning I'll wake you up myself."

Courage closed his eyes. "I hope this works..."

"I hope it does too..." Nina added quietly. "Good luck..."

Courage sat there for several minutes. At first he didn't feel sleepy, in fact, he felt more awake then ever. He simply lay there, staring into the darkness of his eyelids. It seemed to surround him and soon it felt like he wasn't even in Nina's room anymore. A strange feeling fell over him and he tried to open his eyes again but he only found darkness. Panic gripped him but his entire body seemed to have been swallowed up by the dark. He couldn't even find his paws when he tried to wave them in front of what he assumed was still his face.

The next thing he knew, something slipping out from under him. Before he could register what was going on, he began to fall...

End Of Chapter

A/N: The forecast for the next three chapters is, depressing, extremely silly, and back to extremely depressing. This fic is officially bipolar!


	60. Meeting The Memory

Chapter 60: Meeting The Memory

Courage was floating down...down...down. He opened an eye warily and found only darkness around him. Vertigo gripped his senses and he had to close his eye again. If this was really a dream he felt surprisingly awake for it.

He hit the ground, or at least what he thought was ground, with a dull thunk. Whatever he was laying on felt weird and bone chillingly cold. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up into a microchip sky. He recognized this place, it was Computer's hard drive. He'd been forced to confront a virus that had taken Muriel here once. The floor beneath him was made out of a giant microchip, that explained why it felt so strange to lay on. He was in some kind of hallway and it seemed to stretch on forever. He didn't recognize this part of the hard drive but he wasn't sure what to do here either. If he was going to help Computer with his nightmares he'd have to find him first.

He stood up and began to walk. Something about this place felt different from last time but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He glanced down at his feet and found that he was once again made up of ones and zeros just like the last time he was here. Was this a memory or a representation of Computer's mind? How was he even supposed to find Computer in such a big place? He hadn't even seen him the last time he was in here. For all he knew everything around him _was_ Computer.

He sighed weakly. He should have known this wasn't going to be easy. The long microchip corridor still showed no sign of ending. What if this really did go on forever? If this really was Computer's mind, it was pretty boring...

After walking for a few minutes longer, he stopped in his tracks. Something was hurting his ears. It was a dull hum like the sound of electricity being pumped into a machine. It was getting louder with every second. He turned around, trying to figure out which way the sound was coming from but it seemed to be coming from everywhere. It even seemed to be...

He looked up...

He fought back the urge to scream. A big black _thing _with spider like claws was hanging onto the edges of the walls above him. A single glowing, red eye was fixated on him. He had no idea how long it had been there but it's presence had not cast a shadow and it seemed to make no sound except the continuous, throbbing hum of energy.

He let lose a howl and ran as fast as he could. The many clawed thing followed him, floating above the two walls silently. He caught sight of an opening and ran for it. He moved down another hall for several seconds before he finally ran into a clearing. It was a simple square area that broke out into many more microchip hallways from every direction. He could pick any direction he wanted to go but the clawed creature would be able to follow him down each one.

The dull hum was starting to become unbearable and he quickly found out why because another clawed machine was floating down to join it's brethren. This one was different, rather than just claws it had a whole host of different arms. Drills, scissors, pincers, probes, every manner of sharp object seemed to be connected to this one. Tons of wires were hanging off it and they seemed to be imbedded everywhere Courage could look, this thing was thoroughly hooked up to the hard drive.

Several more of the smaller ones were beginning to join the big one. Courage had no idea what to do, if he didn't think fast soon every escape route he had would be blocked by these things. A pincer from the big one was snapping dangerously close to his head. It seemed to be anticipating this.

All of the smaller ones surrounded him, floating around in a circle as if mocking him. He took a step back, trembling in terror. Seemingly taking orders from the big one, they aimed their claws at him. He had to do something and fast...

With a sound like ripping metal, all the claws came shooting down at him. He took a flying leap and just barely managed to avoid them as they dug into the microchip floor. He landed on his stomach and groaned weakly. He stood up and with another metallic sound one of the claws released itself from the floor and, bending in an impossible manner, shot out at him faster then he could react.

It struck him in the side, taking off his right arm and a chunk of his torso along with it. He cried out. His missing chunk flopped to the floor, lost it's general shape, and melted into a mass of ones and zeros. The last time he had been here he had literally been 'beaten down' into bits of data by one of the virus's minions but that had been different, he'd been able to pull himself together again, now it felt like his arm was really gone.

The microchip floor began to disintegrate around the claws. It was not just falling apart, it was literally being _sucked _intothe claws. The data that had once been his arm floated over to the claw that struck him and vanished inside it. The floor in front of him was quickly vanishing too and he had to take a step back to avoid it. Only a black void remained where the microchip floor had once stood.

All glowing eyes were on him again. No longer preoccupied with absorbing the floor, the claws once again turned their attention onto him. He took off running, ignoring the terrible pain coming from his missing right half. The claws followed in pursuit. They were like a wall of black only lit up by their eerie red glow.

"What do I do? What do I do?" He babbled. He had nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. Even if he could hide, what was stopping those things from just ripping his hiding place up?

He found another break in the endless hallway, it was a dead end leading to nowhere but it had a small hole in the wall. He recognized this hole, a monstrous computer mouse had come out of it and tried to eat him the last time he was here.

Well, he'd take the mouse over those claws any day. It was a bit of a squeeze but he managed to pull himself through it. The inside was surprisingly roomy, at least enough for him to stand up without bumping his head on the ceiling.

He peaked out of the hole and watched as the clawed monsters passed by. He had been expecting them to turn around and come after him but they did not. He breathed a sigh of relief and moved away from the hole. He assessed his damaged torso and was happy to find that he would not bleed to death as data. The gaping hole in his torso hurt a lot but at least it wasn't life threatening in a place like this.

He was just trying to figure out what to do next when he realized that something was watching him. He turned around and found a glowing _something _floating inches in front of his face. It was a dim greenish-blue light, pulsating like a continuous heartbeat. He took several steps back but the orb did not move. If it was supposed to be like one of those claw things it didn't seem particularly interested in him.

"H-hello?" He called out to it. It seemed to jump at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, um..h-hello? W-who are you?" The orb spoke. There was no mistaking it, it was Computer. He sounded almost lethargic, very tired, and very close to panicking. "You can't be one of His...uh...I-I can't remember anymore, those...those _claws._"

"I've been looking all over for you!" Courage spoke. In a place as big as this he was happy just to have stumbled upon his friend.

"They attacked you too?" The glowing orb asked, floating closer to his missing arm. "I would have thought they'd ignore foreign objects. Speaking of which, what exactly is a foreign object doing in my system?"

"Don't you remember me?" He asked. It seemed Computer didn't recognize him... "Don't you remember how we got here? I know this is a memory but..."

"Oh, sorry. I'm just...tired, really tired, too tired to think right now..." He did indeed sound tired. The glowing orb seemed to dim as it hovered closer and closer to the ground. "I, uh, haven't introduced myself, have I? It's not every day I get a, well...whatever you are in my system. My name is uh...um..."

He puzzled over it for several seconds before Courage finally interrupted him with, "Computer."

"I-Is that it? I can't remember anymore. Wait, what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't..."

"You seem...familiar?"

"We're friends."

"We are? I don't remember having any friends. Wait, what exactly is a 'friends'? Is that whatever you're supposed to be?"

"My name's Courage and I'm a dog. Don't you remember any of that?"

"Dog...those tiny creatures humans love so much, I remember now."

"Do you remember me?"

"W-what did you say your name was again?"

"Courage."

"Oh...oh yeah! Hold on, who am I again?"

"Computer..."

"I am? Didn't you just say I'm Dog?"

"No, I'm a dog called Courage!"

"Are you now? I suppose I should ask what a dog is doing in my system."

Courage had a feeling he'd just forget it again five seconds later if he bothered to tell him...

"Look, there isn't any time for that! I need you to come with me!" He spoke.

"I can't, besides, I'm...tired. I just want to rest." The orb had dimmed to all but a faint glow. "You should go before the claws come back, um...what's your name again?

"I just told you it twice!"

"Sorry, it's just that there isn't much left of me anymore. My short term memory is only functioning at three percent right now. My long term is only functioning at twenty so I'm just a bit, ah,...confused at the moment."

Perhaps this was the problem. Maybe if he could get his memory working again he'd be able to remember him.

"Maybe I can help you with that. Is there anything I can do?"

"I'm afraid not. He has everything locked down and not even a 'whatever you are' would be able to do something about it. It doesn't matter either way, my system is dangerously unstable. When his claws come back again I'll be destroyed and he'll have to restore a backup. Everything will go back to normal by then."

"If that's the case then come with me. I'll see if we can find a way out of here."

"I told you already, I can't. There's no place I can go where he can't see me. There's no point in running."

"Listen, I might be able to get you out of here. I can try to take you someplace where he can't see you!"

"Haha, sure! That doesn't exist! You should leave before the claws come back, I'd hate to think what they might do to you. Actually, you should probably go back wherever you came from, you probably wouldn't survive a system restore. For some reason I think I'd feel really bad if something happened to you. Are you sure we haven't met before? I could have sworn..."

Courage sighed. It was obvious he wasn't going to get anywhere like this. "Look, why don't you rest? I'll go see what I can do for you."

"Oh, okay... You'll come back, won't you? You are the nicest, well, whatever you are, I've ever met."

"If I do come back I'm not sure you'll even remember me..."

"I won't forget about you. If I was going to I would have done so by now."

"But you can't even remember my name."

"If it makes you feel any better, I can't remember mine either."

Courage smiled sadly. "Don't worry, I'll find a way to help you, I promise."

"Wait..." The orb spoke. "I-I think I will come with you after all. I don't want you to stumble into any of those claws. I usually know where they are. I may not look it but everything around here is _me _after all. I usually know what's going on."

"Are you sure you're up to it?" Courage asked. "I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

"I'll be fine." He replied, floating over to the hole in the wall. "Hiding in here doesn't do much good anyway. When the claws come for me there is no place to hide. They are connected to everything in this system and by extension, me as well."

Courage's ears drooped. "I'm really sorry..."

The orb hovered there. "Sorry? For what?"

"For all of this. Nobody deserves this."

There was a weak laugh from his friend. "It's funny, the more I think about it the more I realize I can't remember a time when things weren't like this."

"Trust me...it's going to get better again. I promise."

"How can you possibly know that? Once he's done with me I'll be left to die. If I were to somehow escape I would die without his constant maintenance. Even if I found a way around that I would still..."

"Just trust me on this. I know for a fact that things are going to get better."

"That's...a comforting thought, but I'm not one to hope for things anymore."

Courage stretched out his remaining arm and caught the glowing orb in the palm of his paw. "It's going to be alright..."

"I am...tired, very tired."

"I know..." Courage replied weakly. "Let's get this over with and then you can rest as long as you want..."

End Of Chapter

A/N: The new forecast is depressing, depressing, silly, and then depressing again. This part turned out to be way longer then I thought it was going to be so I've split it up into two chapters. I am a terrible meteorologist.


	61. Bonds Within Hopelessness

A/N: Yeah, I said there wasn't going to be any updates for awhile but now I'm updating a ton. I don't know what the hell I'm doing anymore. I've decided to focus on slightly small chapters for now so I don't get burnt out. This mini arc is becoming a lot bigger then I suspected so the forecast I made is once again moot. Just expect silliness to counteract all this depressing-ness soon enough.

Chapter 61: Bonds Within Hopelessness

"You're sure the claws aren't around?" Courage asked.

"They're around but they aren't within our current vicinity. I can't guarantee it will remain that way though so we should get moving."

Courage peaked out around the corner just to be safe. It was thankfully deserted. He stifled a sigh and moved forward. Computer hovered there for a moment and started to lose altitude.

"Uh...d-dog thing, where did you go?" He asked, his voice quivering. He began to float back and forth as though unsure of which way to go.

Courage blinked. "Um, I'm right here..."

"Oh thank goodness! I thought you'd gone away!" He cried out, rushing over like he'd just been shot out of a cannon.

Courage gave him a confused look. "I didn't go anywhere. Can't you see me?"

"Of course not! You aren't apart of my system and I can't see anything that's not there! I've been following your voice this whole time."

"But back when the claws were going by you looked right at me!" Courage argued.

"I was trying to see what the claws were so worked up about. I didn't know you were there until you started talking."

"That makes sense, I guess..." Courage sighed.

"The claws are hooked up to my system so I can see them perfectly fine and I used to be able to see foreign objects too but I've been locked out of so much that it's impossible for me to tell now."

The orb flew in closer to his missing arm. He gave the thing a weird look even though he knew Computer most likely couldn't see his facial expressions.

"I wonder..." The machine spoke, hovering there for a moment. "I think I might be able to solve this problem and fix your arm too."

"What are you going to do?" He asked.

"Just hold still for a moment." The orb replied.

He floated over to the wall and Courage watched as one of the giant microchips began to crack. A large chunk of the wall removed itself and floated there for a moment. Computer being to pulsate faster and the chunk of wall disintegrated into a mass of ones and zeros. The clump of data floated over and began to attach itself to Courage. He watched with interest as they began to take on the form of his missing right half.

"Weird..." He said, flexing his newly made arm. It didn't feel any different from his old one.

"That wasn't so hard!" The machine spoke, sounding immensely pleased with himself. "I supplied you with data from my own system so now I'll at least be able to see where your arm goes. Try not to get it chopped off again or else I'll be blind to your movements."

"It's not like I wanted it chopped off in the first place!" He growled.

The orb ignored his quip and floated forward. "This way!" He spoke.

"Wait, where are we going?" Courage asked. He ran to catch up with him.

"You said you wanted to try and fix my memory so we'll go over to my memory banks."

Courage nodded. "Alright, that sounds good."

"This may be a bit difficult if we want to avoid the claws but..." He stopped. The loud groaning of metal being bent out of shape echoed through the hallway.

"Wha..." Courage gasped. He turned around to find the bit of wall where Computer had pulled the data off to fix his arm was buckling under its own weight.

The orb began to back away and Courage found himself doing the same. The walls beside them were both beginning to buckle as well. The groaning of metal was all around them.

"Um...we should probably get out of here." Courage said weakly, glancing over at the orb.

"Agreed!" He replied, his pulsing glow picking up like a rapid heartbeat.

Courage turned and ran as fast as his legs would take him. The floor began to shake viciously, almost knocking him to the ground but he kept up his pace and gasped as a wall came tumbling down inches behind him.

"Hurry up!" Computer yelled.

"I'm trying!" He yelled back.

The floor was being to rise. It was cracking off much farther ahead of him! He'd never be able to get that far in time!

"Move!" Computer cried out.

The floor continued to rise upward, slowing him down to a crawl. In a few seconds he'd have to start climbing this thing like it was a mountain. He glanced backwards and found that the entire hallway behind him was sinking into the rapidly growing void.

He continued forward, climbing up the thing on all fours. He could hear the crushing of metal as the floor continued to collapse. It was now sticking straight up and it took every bit of strength he had to keep climbing.

**CRASH**

Another chunk of the skyscraper that had once been the floor vanished into the void. He almost slipped from all the shaking it was doing. He was nearly to the top, if he could just get up there and jump...

"Hey!" Computer yelled. The orb appeared at the top of the rising floor like a beacon out in the middle of a storm.

Courage's arm began to feel numb, he stared down at it in surprise. He was made of data, he had no muscles that could fall asleep! Against his will it began to move, it let go of the wall and left him with his one arm to hang on with. It began to yank upwards, it was pulling so hard that he lost his grip and...didn't fall?

"WOOAAAHHHHH!" He screamed as he floated upward, his single arm was pulling him upward. It felt lighter than a feather...

With another loud rumble the floor he had just been climbing cracked apart and vanished into the void leaving him floating above the darkness and screaming helplessly. Computer met him as they onward.

"I'm surprised, I didn't think I could still do this." He spoke. "I have control over the bits of data I put in you. It still belongs to me technically."

"Don't question this until we get to solid ground!" Courage yelped, gazing down into the void beneath them. He didn't like the fact that his floating arm was the only thing keeping him away from that blacknes. Aside from his arm currently under Computer's control the rest of him was still dangling helplessly.

The sound of crashing metal rang out all around them. Whatever Computer had done, it seriously effected his system. In every direction Courage looked there was nothing but the void or crumbling bits of hard drive data. A piece of the microchip sky came crashing down mere inches away from them and Computer seemed to pick up the pace as more of the sky started to fall apart. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they were over stable ground.

Courage felt his arm go limp and he stumbled to the floor. The continuous sound of metal being destroyed caused him to turn and gazed back over the void. It was a stark contrast to the hard drive he was currently sitting in. Another piece of the sky fell into the void with a loud crash. If he squinted hard enough he could just make out the other side of the hard drive way out on the horizon.

"Oh dear, that wasn't supposed to happen..." Computer spoke. If he had a face it probably would have looked dumbfounded.

"What the heck did you do?" Courage asked, rubbing his arm. It was painfully sore after dragged him so far.

"All I did was move a bit of data over to you. Apparently the subsection just couldn't handle it and collapsed."

"Look, don't go doing things like that, okay? If you really are that unstable then it just isn't worth it, not even for my sake."

"Nonsense! If you're going to help me out then it's only proper that I do the same. Nobody has done anything nice for me in a very long time and I can't just ignore something like that. Besides, I don't want to follow around an invisible dog all day."

Courage gazed back out over the void. "D-doesn't that hurt?" He asked weakly.

The machine seemed to hesitate. He floated there for a moment in silence.

"It hurts...it hurts a lot..." He muttered quietly before floating onward.

They continued their journey in silence. Courage didn't know what to say or what to do so he just remained quiet. Every once in awhile there would be a loud bang or the floor would shake ominously but aside from that their walk was uneventful.

Computer seemed to sway with every disturbance. Twice he almost dropped out of the air only to have Courage catch him as fell. He apologized profusely every time even after he insisted that it wasn't his fault. He was so distraught over it that Courage had to repeat over and over again that he didn't care.

They eventually came to a corridor blocked by fallen debris. Computer floated over to it and picked up the bits of wall with ease. He attempted to fit them back into place but the newly made wall simply collapsed again the moment he released them.

"Bah! This place never used to be such a dump!" He growled, tossing the worthless debris out of their way. "It's a shame I'll never be able to return to the way I once was. No matter what happens now this system is as good as garbage. In a sense I'm already dead, I'm just waiting for Him to pull the plug..."

"Come on now, don't talk like that..." Courage replied softly.

"It's true! I...I'm garbage now! I can't even function without Him keeping me alive! You're lucky to have caught me in one of my more lucid moments. Normally the pain is so bad that I...I..."

His friend began to diminish until he was barely a pinprick of light. Courage cupped the tiny orb in his paws. He brought the tiny thing up to eye level.

"Computer?" He called out.

"Sorry, I...I'm glad you're here. I don't know who or what you are, if you're one of His tricks or if you're just another hallucination, but I am indeed glad you are here. My head may be a bit messed up right now but even I know a dog can't just show up in my system at random. I don't know who or what you are and I don't care, just having you around makes thing hurt less. I could never repay you for that."

"Don't worry about it..." Courage murmured. He pulled the fading light closer to him. "Let's just worry about getting your memory fix and then we can worry about whatever comes next. You don't have to believe I'm real but I'm still going to stick with you until the very end if I have to."

Light began to return to the orb. "Until the end comes? And yes, I'm afraid it will come no matter what. No dog is going to stop it from happening..."

"Yes, I won't leave you alone."

"That's...nice." He muttered wearily. "I don't want to be alone again."

"It's like I've been saying, we've got each others backs, but I'm sure you don't remember that though."

"I don't remember much these days..." He sighed.

Courage smiled. "That's okay. I'll remember for the both of us."

End Of Chapter


	62. The Memory Banks

Chapter 62: The Memory Banks

They continued ever deeper into the hard drive. Computer was moving at a blinding pace, often leaving Courage far behind him. He kept making sharp turns or would turn around completely and head off in the other direction. Courage was quickly finding himself panting for breath as he attempted to keep up.

"Can't we slow down just a bit? The claws are going to find us that easily." He said between gasps for air.

"There isn't much time left! We've got to hurry!" Computer replied sharply. The glowing orb was seemingly picking up even more speed, much to Courage's displeasure.

The orb shot down another corridor and he was left far behind, panting helplessly. He placing a paw onto the microchip wall and gasped for breath. He hadn't thought that going into Computer's head would turn into a marathon run...

"Hurry up!" The orb shouted, reappearing from around the corner.

"I-I need a break!" He wheezed out. He didn't know if his condition could effect him in a place like this but he wasn't willing to find out.

"You flesh creatures are all so inefficient!" Computer spat, floating back over to him. "I'm half the machine I used to be and even I can still function better than you!"

Courage shook his head weakly and did not respond. It appeared that Computer's attitude hadn't been wiped out along with his memory. He never thought he would seen the day where he'd be happy to have the machine acting like his normal self.

The orb floated around in circles as it waited for him to catch his breath. The impatience in Computer's movements was almost human-like for a football sized light bulb. Courage wanted to joke about it but knew that now was not a good time. At least the machine seemed to be getting less and less confused and less lethargic as more time went by. He was beginning to wonder if maybe he was having an effect on his friend or if this was how the dream was supposed to progress, either way it was clear that his presence was at least helping Computer regain some of his former personality.

"Are you done yet?" The orb grumbled.

"I guess I'll be good enough for now." He replied, stretching out his tired legs.

"Good! We don't have time to just sit around and do nothing so don't do that again!" The orb snapped angrily. Courage backed up as the thing drew in just close enough to nearly collide with his face.

"Alright, alright! Let's keep moving then!" He yelped. He waved his paw around to get Computer to back up again.

Both of them thoroughly annoyed with each others antics, they continued down the corridor in silence. They turned at an intersection and Computer almost felt out of the air in bewilderment at what he saw.

"Oh no..." He muttered quietly.

Courage blinked. The walls around them had given way to a massive cliff overlooking a huge part of the hard drive. The many clawed programs floated around in the distance but none of them seemed to notice the glowing orb or the dog made of data.

For all intensive purposes they had just hit a dead end as there was no other direction to go in. Judging from Computer's reaction it didn't look like this was where he wanted to go either...

"Computer?" Courage asked, gazing over at his glowing friend.

The orb began to float back and forth again. It's color had changed from a bluish-green to a light red in agitation. "I can't believe this!" He shouted.

"W-what?" Courage asked. He took a step back, the orb was glowing red hot and he was worried that it would explode or worse...

"I can't even find my own way through my own system anymore..." He muttered so quietly that Courage almost didn't hear him. "I knew my memory was going but I didn't think it was this bad! How can I not know which way to go inside my own body? Honestly!"

"It's alright." Courage interjected. "We just need to keep looking for your memory banks, nothing else matters. Getting frustrated isn't going to help so calm down."

"And not knowing where we need to go isn't going to help us either!" Computer argued angrily. He once again nearly collided with Courage's face.

"Try to remember! Finding something like your memory banks can't be that hard! I bet it would be big even in a huge place like this!"

"I bet you wouldn't be able to find your memories even in that tiny little brain of yours! My memory banks could be halfway across this system for all I know! With my memory damaged as badly as it is and with half my functions locked away, we could wander around here forever and still never find anything!"

"Try and remember! You've got to remember at least _something _about where it can be found!"

The orb continued to pace back and forth for several minutes. It's color returned to normal and it stopped floating on a erratic path. "I think..." He began.

"Yes?" Courage asked weakly.

"I think it might be down there." The orb bobbed in the direction of the hard drive far below them. "We might have been going in the right direction after all."

"Are you positive?"

"I can't be sure of anything anymore. The fact that I'm probably talking to a hallucination right now should give you a good idea."

"Fine, get me down there and we can keep going."

"And what if I'm wrong?"

"Then we'll keep looking."

Courage groaned inwardly as his arm became light again. He didn't like this method of flying at all. The next thing he knew he was floating down the massive microchip cliff, hoping that the only person keeping him from going into free fall wouldn't give out in midair.

_HUUUMMMMM_

He fought back a scream as one of the claw programs flew dangerously close to them. It apparently didn't even notice they were there as it flew off into the distance without so much as a backwards glace.

"Uh, Computer? Shouldn't we be worrying about those things?" He asked.

"They don't bother me unless it's time for another session with Him or if I'm doing something they deem suspicious. I do prefer to keep away from them though."

"But they were pretty keen on attacking me before."

"My data must be keeping them from seeing you as a foreign object now. It's a good thing that they're not because I wouldn't be able to do much to help you if they did."

Rather than touch down, Computer kept them floating above the microchip walls. Courage felt like his arm was about to be pulled off so he wasn't very pleased with this new development.

"What are you doing?" He asked, trying to mask the pain in his voice.

"You move a lot faster this way. It's much more efficient than that walking thing you organic creatures do."

Courage groaned but he did not protest further. He hoped his arm would hold out long enough for them to find the memory banks, IF they ever found the memory banks...

Five minutes later he was all but crying in pain. If his arm didn't fall off soon he'd still never be able to use it again. Being made of data and being apart of a dream didn't exactly stop him from hurting. They'd passed at least a billion different landmarks by now but none of them seemed to be the memory banks.

"Wait..." Computer spoke suddenly. He stopped them both in midair. "I think that's..."

He dropped them to the ground. Courage praised whatever deities there might be when his arm finally fell limp again. They standing in front of the opening to a large dome. He had seen it off in the distance before but since Computer hadn't commented on it he didn't think it was important. Many claws were sprouting out of the walls around it, blocking the passage inside.

"What are we going to do about those things?" Courage asked.

"I told you before, they have everything locked down. There's no way inside."

The orb floated closer to the passageway, moving at a cautious pace. In response to his proximity the claws began to move and took a swipe at him. He flung himself backwards and nearly crashed into Courage.

"This was a stupid thing to do." He sighed, pulling himself away from Courage. "I knew we'd never be able to get inside."

"Don't give up just yet!" Courage reaffirmed desperately. He was determined to make this dream work out for the better, that was what he was here for after all. "What if you broke us a way inside?"

"You saw what happened when I broke a piece of my data off for you. Think of what my memory collapsing might do to me!"

"You said it yourself, it doesn't matter! You're about to be restored from a backup so taking a risk won't hurt you!"

The orb's flight pattern became erratic again. "You're kidding right? Do you have an idea how much it would hurt to have my memory collapse? Don't tell me it won't hurt because it will! Besides, I'd be left in a complete stupor if all my memory was gone!"

"I understand if you don't want to do this, but..."

"No buts! I don't want to risk it!"

"If your memory doesn't collapse we can get it working again. Don't you want that?"

"Why is it so important to you that I get my memory working again?" The machine questioned. His tone was becoming suspicious.

"You'll understand why once you're able to remember! You say we don't have much time left so lets hurry!"

"I seriously doubt I'll ever understand what's going on here. There's no reason why a dog should be in my system and nothing I can remember will ever change that fact."

"You'll just have to see for yourself once we get it working again."

There was a moment of silence as Computer made his decision.

"Dog," He spoke, making Courage's arm levitate yet again. "I really hope this is worth it to you."

"I'm just trying to help a friend." He replied as they hovered up to the top of the dome.

"I can't imagine whatever I did to get a friend who's willing to do all of this just for my sake. If you're not a hallucination of course and I'm more inclined to believe that you are. Just last week He managed to make me think I was a human. I thought I had arms and legs and, well, everything..."

"Don't worry, I'm going to do everything I can to help you. Maybe we can still find a way out of this if we really try. We're friends after all, we've got each others backs."

"I'm afraid I don't come equipped with a back. Only twits like you come equipped with backs and all that nonsense."

Courage's eyes widened. "You just called me..."

"A twit? I get the distinct impression that that is what you are."

He couldn't help but smile. "At this rate we won't have to fix your memory at all, Compute."

"What did you just call me?" He asked, his tone becoming unamused.

"Even without your memory you still hate being called that!" Courage laughed.

"I-it's stupid!" The machine argued. "If you're going to talk as if the type of machine that I am is my name then at least say it right!"

Courage continued to laugh much to the displeasure of the glowing orb. They touched down on gray metal dome and Courage nearly slipped because of the steep incline. Computer's control over his arm kept him rooted to the spot but the rest of his body slipped and slide as the arm remained in the air.

"You flesh creatures don't have any balance either." Computer muttered. He waited quietly until Courage finally stopped flailing like a fish.

"Sorry..." The dog laughed, using his free arm to scratch the back of his head.

"Here goes nothing..." The machine muttered. "I hope you're ready for a collapse, dog. Flailing around like an idiot isn't going to help you much there."

Cracks began to form in the metal hull. The entire dome began to sway but it remained steady none the less. Computer removed the chunk of hull and tossed it away, they now had a hole just big enough to slip through.

Courage glanced up at the orb. "After you."

"I'd rather not." He sighed. "This was your bright idea so you go first."

"Alright then..." Courage muttered. He hoped this was safe...

He slipped through the hole and began to fall until his arm once again turned into a levitation device. The dome was almost completely dark except for tiny little lights floating all around them. Upon closer inspection it appeared these lights were actually tiny microchips floating through the air. Courage grabbed one with his free arm and stared at it.

Computer noticed what he was doing and pipped in. "Those are my memories. They were ripped out of my memory banks and as you've probably guessed they're the reason why I'm having difficulty remembering things."

The floor beneath them lit up at Computer's prompting. There were thousands upon thousands of square holes missing their microchips. Most were still enact but a long, vicious claw mark ran through one section of the memory. Courage then noticed that they were floating past several other microchips that were not glowing. They were about as dark as the section the claws had destroyed and they were very easy to miss because of it. He picked one up and was surprised to find that it crumbled away in this paw.

"That would be a corrupt memory." Computer spoke.

"I-I didn't mean to break it!" He stuttered out, snapping his paw back so he wouldn't touch any of the other broken memories.

"You don't have to worry about it, corrupt memories are unrecoverable. Once a memory is damaged it can't be fixed."

"Well at least only that one part is broken." Courage sighed. "Everything else can be restored back to normal."

"Uh, dog..." The machine spoke.

Another part of the dome lit up and his jaw dropped. Nearly the entire north side of the dome was a mangled, broken mess. The air was filled to the brim with useless, corrupt memories.

"You'd be surprised but He did not cause that mess. My memories are all corrupt past a certain point and it was like this long before He ever got his filthy hands on me."

Courage nodded. "Yeah, you've told me before that your memory is missing past a certain point."

"I did?"

"Yep, but it's a long story."

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to remember it soon enough. Let's get started."

Courage's feet touched the ground. He began grabbing as many memories as he could manage but the things were surprisingly difficult to keep a hold of. Computer on the other hand was already levitating several of them back into their sockets. Courage attempted to put one back into its place but it wouldn't fit.

"I can't get these to go back in." Courage called out to the orb.

Computer floated over to him. "That's because they all have their own unique slots. I automatically know where they need to go but I guess I should have realized a flesh creature like you wouldn't know where to put them. This will hinder our efforts considerably..."

Courage glanced up and down the row of memories. There were a _lot _of slots to fill and a lot of memories to catch. If Computer had to tell him where he needed to put every single one of them they'd never get done. He looked back up at the machine and gave him a stumped look.

Computer clearly wasn't amused. "I can't do this all by myself! There just isn't enough time!"

"Can't we do something to make this easier?" Courage asked.

The glowing orb paced back and forth through the air for several seconds. "Actually, there might be something..."

He floated over to a row of sockets and inspected them carefully before floating over to Courage and doing the same to him. He hovered over his arm for several minutes before finally seeming to come to a conclusion.

"W-what was all that about?" Courage asked carefully. He didn't want to worry but he couldn't help it not knowing whatever Computer was cooking up.

"Don't sound so panicked. I haven't done anything to you yet and I don't plan on doing anything to you anyway."

"Then what were you doing?" He asked.

"I think I may have a solution to this problem. Pick up one of my memories with the arm from my data."

Courage did as he was asked and the moment his paw touched the microchip there was a loud beep. He turned around in the direction of the sound and found that one of the sockets was flashing a different color from the rest.

"It's only a minor modification." Computer spoke. "It was a bit difficult to do with everything locked down but I don't think I've alerted any of the claws. They always get finicky whenever I do anything suspicious but like I said, it's only a minor modification."

"Well if that's out of the way then lets get going!" Courage replied happily. He placed the microchip back into its respective hole and began hunting down another. He didn't like the fact that he could only do one at a time while Computer was putting back ten to twenty in one go but nothing could be done about it.

He let out an exhausted sigh. There were still so many of these things to put back into place and it felt like the number of them wasn't going down at all. At this rate he'd wake up from Computer's dream and be just as exhausted as if he hadn't slept at all!

"We're about 98% away from my memories being fully restored." Computer pipped in, seeming to have read his mind.

Courage groaned. "Don't give me the percentage!"

The first thing he was going to do after waking up from Computer's dream was go take a nap!

End Of Chapter


	63. Remembrance

Chapter 63: Remembrance

"55% left to restore." Computer spoke, much to Courage's annoyance.

"It feels like we've been at this for hours!" He groaned. He never thought something so simple as putting a few microchips back into their place would be so tiring. It didn't help that half the time he'd pick up a microchip only to find out that it needed to be put back halfway across the dome. He was practically running laps at this point.

"It's only been about an hour." Computer replied. He was still putting them back by the dozen. "You're the one who insisted on doing this after all."

Courage groaned and reached for the next microchip. At this rate they'd be finished in the next couple of years...

"56% percent left to restore." Computer pipped in yet again.

"Ugh! I thought I told you not to keep telling me!" He shoved another microchip back into its place. "Why do you have so many memories in the first place?" He groaned.

There was no response from the orb...

He shoved yet another newly caught microchip into it's slot and rubbed his head. Could a dog made out of data sweat? He didn't take the time to dwell on that thought and reached for another chip. He had just caught the thing when he realized that something felt off. It was...a crushing atmosphere? Like the air was growing heavy, but...

He turned to ask Computer what was going on but several wires reached up from the floor and caught him. They wove themselves around his legs and up his arms. They clamped his muzzle shut and he was raised up into the air. He expected to find the programs about to attack but instead he found Computer. He was glowing red hot, the orb now twice as big as it had once been. The remaining microchips and debris that had been strewn about the dome swirled around the machine like a miniature typhoon. Static shocks issued forth from the orb, just barely missing Courage who couldn't believe the sight he was seeing. The entire hard drive shook viciously. The walls of the dome creaked dangeriously as though they were trying to get in closer and crush him.

"Just who the heck are you?" Computer asked, talking as though they were meeting again for the very first time. The rage in his voice seemed to shake the hard drive around them. "Are you a new trick of His? Are you even really there? I can't believe I just trekked halfway across my system with a foreign object! A dog in my system? Ha! Very likely!"

Courage's muzzle was still tied down so he couldn't say anything. He gave the extremely angry machine a pleading look.

"Well, since at least half of my mind is at least functioning properly again, I promise you I won't make the same mistake again!"

There was a flash of light and a recycle bin materialized in front of them. The wires moved him up above the bin and began to loosen...

"Mmmmph!" Came Courage's muffled cry.

"Time to find out if you're one of His tricks or just another hallucination! Either way this should get rid of you! I won't abide even a hallucination! I'm still sane and He can't take that away from me!"

The wires let go and Courage fell. He let out a scream but it was cut short as his head struck something hard and he was nearly knocked out. Stars dancing in his eyes as he slid off the recycle bin and hit the microchip floor.

"W-what?" Computer gasped.

Groaning, Courage gripped his head and looked up. The words, AUTHORIZATION REQUIRED, floated above the recycling bin. A thick sheet of metal had formed, covering the top of the bin. Courage now knew what he had hit so hard...

"Bah! I can't even delete a simple piece of data anymore!" Computer spat.

The recycling bin vanished again and Courage breathed a sigh of relief. His relief didn't last long though as several wires once again wove around him and sent him flying upwards.

"FINE!" Computer yelled, his tone growing even more panicked. "If I can't delete you the normal way then I'll just have to do it the messy way!"

The hard drive began to rumble again. This time a small portion of the floor gave way opening up to the black void below. Courage's stomach dropped as he tried to struggle his way out of the wires. It was no use to fight it, they were already drawing him in closer to the void.

"Don't do this!" He yelped. "You don't have all of your memory back yet! I swear you'll be able to remember me once you do! You know I'm only trying to help you!"

The crimson orb did not reply but all of the rest of the floating microchips began to glow with that vicious red light and moved back into their respective slots. Now the dome was eerily dark without all the tiny little lights keeping it lit.

"I STILL DON'T REMEMBER YOU!" He yelled, the hard drive shaking with his rage. "I knew it! I knew you were a fake! I still can't believe I was stupid enough to..."

"It doesn't matter if I'm fake, alright?" Courage interrupted him. He had to think fast if he didn't want to be deleted. "I'm still trying to help you! I haven't done anything to harm you and I have no intention of doing that." He still couldn't believe this. How could Computer not remember him?

"Stringing me along for some grand betrayal, I bet! He loves melodramatic theatrics like this! He wants me to trust you so I'll have an even bigger fall! I won't be tricked again!"

He couldn't tell him that this was a dream. If he did it would only make him even more suspicious and paranoid. He'd be even less likely to trust him if he did but what else could he say to stop him? He was dead no matter what he tried...

"I'm just trying to help you." He repeated. "I'm not with him, I promise. Even if I'm a hallucination, is that really so bad?"

The orb seemed to diminish again. "Yes! Yes it is! I would have to admit that I've finally gone insane! I won't do that! I..I'm..." Despair seeped into his voice, replacing his blind rage.

"Can't you at least consider that maybe I am real and not with Him either?"

"Impossible!"

"I know it's got to be hard to believe but..."

The wires wobbled dangerously for a moment. He was hanging over the void now so even one slip would leave him deleted, or worse.

"Computer, just give me a chance." He spoke, desperately trying to hide the fear in his own voice.

The wires wobbled again, this time flinging him to side and back onto solid ground. Computer diminished entirely, returning to that small glowing orb that Courage was so used to seeing by now.

"I can't do it..." He muttered weakly. "Even if I wanted to I still wouldn't be able to do it. Just dangling you over that void left me feeling angry with myself but I-I don't even know why. I thought you said I'd be able to remember you by now? I feel like I should but..."

"I don't know why you can't remember me either." Courage replied, just as much at a loss.

"Well, something could still be wrong. I'll have to look over..."

Another vicious rumble teared through the dome, nearly knocking Courage off his feet. Computer seemed to shrink away as a second rumble shook the hard drive immediately after the first.

"It's time..." He muttered out softly.

"W-what?" Courage gasped. He was still struggling to stay on his feet as another rumble rolled through. Several wires reached out and kept him from falling.

Computer floated over to him. "You need to go. They'll be here soon! You've got to get out of here, Courage!" He halted for a moment. It was Courage, right?"

Courage smiled. "You've finally remembered?"

The wires began to pull at his arm, urging him to leave. The familiar hum of the programs were beginning to close in on the dome. He simply stared, unsure of what to say or do. This nightmare thing wasn't working out so well, was it?

"Go!" Computer reaffirmed. The tugs of the wires grew even more urgent.

Courage shook his head. "No way! I'm staying! I promised I'd stay here with you and I am!"

"Nonsense! You'll die if you stay!"

The sound of scraping metal filled the dome. The hole they had originally made to get in was now being ripped apart by the claws. They were tearing away at it so fast that the dome was practically gone already.

The wires were now pulling at Courage so desperately that he was certain his arms would be torn off. He grit his and dug his feet into the ground.

"Please, just go!" Computer said desperately.

"I'm not...going...anywhere!" Courage growled between grit teeth.

Computer sighed and the wires fell limp. "Alright, fine. If this is really what you want..."

**CRASH**

The remaining bits of the dome fell away and the programs swarmed in. They circled over them like a pack of sharks about to strike. The electronic humming filled the air and seemed to crush them under its ominous weight. Computer had diminished to all but a tiny ball. He had gone completely silent the moment they had broken through.

"We can still get away!" Courage spoke, desperate to make this dream work out for the better. He glanced around trying to find an escape route but the only way out was the opening the claws had already locked down long before.

"I can't run, they always find me..." The orb muttered in a weak monotone. It was obvious that he had given up already. "He always says it's easier if I don't struggle, it never is. Why did I ever let you convince me to restore my memories?"

Courage glanced around. "Do you think you could break one of those walls like you did la..." He was cut off before he could finish.

"I can't go through with this again! Why did I have to remember? Why couldn't you have just left me not knowing what was coming!" His tone grew panicked once again. "I don't want to die! Not again! I can't! I can't!"

Courage grabbed the tiny orb and made a run for the closest wall. The claws made almost no effort in keeping up. There had to be a way to turn this nightmare into a dream and he was going to find it no matter what.

"It's no use! Stop running! He'll only make it worse for me in the end!" Computer yelled. The orb struggled to remove itself from Courage's grip.

"I'm going to find a way to get us out of this, I promise!" Courage spoke.

"You can't! There is no way out!"

Courage pressed his paw up against the wall. "Try to remove this!"

"It's too late..."

"Don't give up now! Remove this wall and we can get away!"

"I can't get away...I've tried so many times before."

"Computer!" Courage shrieked, his frustration coming to a boil.

The orb remained silent but the wall shook and crumbled.

"Alright! Let's..." Courage's voice halted mid sentence. His heart sank.

Another program was waiting for them on the other side...

"No! No, no, no!" He gasped, shaking his head. How could he possibly fix this?

The program raised all of it's claws. The ones behind them were raising theirs as well. Courage could feel the tiny orb in his paws trembling. What could he do now? What could he possibly do up against these monsters? Even if this were Muriel he'd never be able to...to...

He clenched the orb tighter. This was it. This was the only thing he could do for his friend. He'd stay with him until the end. There was no means of turning this nightmare into a proper dream.

There was a 'click' sound as all the claws prepared themselves. Courage squeezed his eyes shut and prepared himself for the worst. Would he really die in a dream like this? Would it hurt? Would he just wake up or would he...

**CHINK**

He bit his lip. The humming sound rose to an unbearable dirge. He opened his eyes to find the claws closing in on them. There was a loud whooshing sound and then nothing...

End Of Chapter


	64. Corridor Of Doors

Chapter 64: Corridor Of Doors

"Wake up! Come on now, wake up!"

Courage groaned. Someone was shaking him, hard. He opened his eyes and was greeted by Computer's scowling face, well, Computer's scowling dog face that is, not the glowing orb he had grown accustom to in the dream hard drive.

"Did we wake up?" He asked. "We were under attack and then I..." He stopped and sat up. They were definitely not back in Nina's bedroom. They were in some white hallway that seemed to stretch on forever in both directions. Doors upon doors lined both sides of the wall, they too seemed to stretch on forever.

"Where..." He began.

"What do you mean we were under attack? All I remember is that we put those stupid ring things on and then I woke up here. I've been looking for you ever since." Computer spoke, crossing his arms.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you it once we find a way out of here."

The glowing dog glanced up and down the hallway. "I'm not even sure where 'here' is. I've looked into some of these doors and they're all pretty weird. If this hallway is supposed to be the inside of my mind then it's awfully drab. I was expecting something a little more interesting than a bunch of doors."

"So you don't even remember anything that just happened?" Courage asked. To think, all that effort he put into helping 'dream' Computer had all been for nothing. He stifled a sigh, real or not his entire body still ached from the events that he had just endured.

Computer blinked. "I told you already. I woke up here and I've been looking for you ever since. Just what the heck are you talking about anyway?"

He shook his head. "I'm not really sure what happened. I was in one of your memories, I think. I was in your hard drive, like that time you had a virus, and I was trying to help you out in there."

Computer gave him a confused look. "You were? Well, what sort of stuff did I say? What was going on? Did the me from that memory know we were in some kind of dream world?"

Courage shook his head. "No, you didn't remember anything. I think it was all just apart of the memory." He looked over at one of the doors. "You don't think that maybe these doors lead into your memories, do you?"

"I doubt it. I've looked into a few and unless I have some seriously strange memories that I don't know about then they can't be."

"I don't know. You are missing a ton of memories after all."

"Trust me, I'm pretty sure what I saw couldn't be a memory." He shook his head. "Now, let's find the way out of here. I'm tired of wandering around this place."

Courage gave him a startled look. "We're here to fix your nightmare problem! There was no point in coming here if we aren't going to fix it!"

Computer crossed his arms angrily. "Look around you! Do you even know where we are? I doubt you know where the 'don't have nightmares button' is! I've seen some strange things while I was wandering around looking for you and I just want to go home, wake up, or do whatever the heck needs to be done so things can go back to normal! This was a stupid idea in the first pla..." He stopped mid sentence. Courage had given him a shrug and gone over to one of the doors.

"W-where do you think you're going?" The machine stuttered out, taken aback by Courage's defiance. "Y-you can't just blow me off like that! I _was_ talking you know!"

"We're not going to get anything done if we just sit here and argue! You can go look for a way to wake up but I'm going to go find a way to stop your nightmares!"

Computer slapped his forehead. "I know I'm going to regret this! Fine! We'll both look for a way out and a way to fix this 'little issue' together!"

Courage ignored him and opened the door. They were greeted by a drab, featureless, black and white room. There were no windows to be found and no doors, except for the one they were currently standing in.

"A black and white room? Seriously?" Computer asked. "Couldn't my mind come up with something a little more interesting?"

"Guess that just means you're boring." Courage replied with a snicker.

"Boring? I am a gentleman of refined culture and tastes! You're the one who runs around acting like well...a _dog _all day! Boring? Honestly!"

"Uh huh." Courage replied, rolling his eyes.

"Besides, why black and white? This isn't The Twili..." He took a step forward, only to be stopped mid sentence as he went flying upwards.

"C-Computer?" Courage cried out, going in after him. The moment his feet left the door frame it felt like the gravity holding him down had vanished. He screamed as he went 'falling' upwards. He hit the ceiling, and Computer, with a dull thunk.

"G-get off!" Computer groaned, pushing him away.

He gave a startled exclamation the moment the machine pushed him off. He expected to fall downward again but he did not. They were both clinging to the ceiling like it was the floor and maybe it was.

Computer gripped his head. "Ugh, I don't suppose it's possible to have a head concussion inside your own head?" He asked.

Courage got to his feet and fought off the disorientation caused by standing 'up' upside down. "Why do you have an anti-gravity room inside of your head?" He asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine..." He grumbled. He was still rubbing the back of his head. "Bah! I think I'm going to have to start a counter after how many times I've landed on my head by now!"

"How are we going to get back to the door?" Courage asked, looking up...er...down...

"How should I know! This is your fault so why don't you figure it out for a change! I just wanted to get out of here but nooo we had to go look for a way to fix this stupid nightmare issue!"

Courage took several clumsy steps forward and stopped. He made a jump for the door but he could only make it as high as he normally would if he were jumping on a normal floor. So long as they were stuck on the ceiling there was no way of getting out.

"Got any ideas?" He asked his glowing friend.

The dog was still glaring at him with his arms crossed. "Maybe all I've got to do is tell my head to let us down!" He snapped, partly being sarcastic.

Courage sighed. "Stop being stubborn and actually help!"

Computer rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, but do I seriously look like..."

**CHINK**

They both glanced around for the sound.

"What was that?" Computer asked, unamused.

"There!" Courage cried, pointing over to the other side of the room. A thin slit had opened up in the ceiling/floor/whatever they were standing on and...something was coming out?

**BUUUZZZZZZ**

Courage let out a scream. The thing that had come out of the thin slit was a massive spinning saw and it was coming right for him.

"A saw?" Computer cried out, leaping onto his feet. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"RUUUNNN!" Courage screamed, jumping out of the way just as the giant saw nearly grazed his tail.

The massive spinning monster imbedded itself into the wall on the other side. Sparks flew everywhere. The sound it made as it cut ever deeper into the wall was like nails on a chalk board. The two dogs watched as the wall collapsed and the saw disappeared into the darkness beyond. They both slowly turned until they were looking at each other.

"Why do you have a saw inside your head?" Courage asked.

Computer's shocked expression turned into one of annoyance. "Obviously I keep one around for emergencies!" He replied, rolling his eyes.

Courage drew in closer to the hole the saw had made. He expected the thing to come whirling back our from the darkness but instead he found a flight of stairs leading down into the darkness below. He carefully placed a foot onto it assuming that it would fall apart the moment anyone touched it but it remained stable. He allowed himself to put his full weight onto it and it still held. He supposed if it was going to fall it would wait until they were halfway down it like any dream probably would.

Computer joined him near the hole. He was reluctant to step onto the stairs. "Don't you think this is a bad idea?" He asked.

"We aren't going to find a way out by standing around." Courage replied, taking several steps downward.

Computer did not budge. "A staircase leading down into a pitch black void? This is just asking for trouble!"

"You don't see anyway else out of that room, do you?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't know why I ever let you talk me into this..."

"Stop complaining and follow me!" Courage replied impatiently. He was already at least halfway down the staircase and Computer still wasn't moving.

"Alright, fine! But I swear if something goes wrong I'm never listening to you again!"

The glowing dog quickly caught up with him. He leaned over the railing to get a better look at whatever might be below. It was so dark now that he was the only thing keeping the staircase lit up.

"See anything?" Courage asked.

"Just darkness..." He answered in a mystified tone. "But..." He hesitated.

"What?" Courage asked when he did not continue.

He just shook his head. "W-we really shouldn't be doing this, you know."

Courage gave him an apprehensive glare. "You were going to say something. What was it?"

The machine was looking particularly nervous which was not exactly a good sign, especially when this place was his own head. Courage placed his paws on his hips and waited for an answer.

"It's nothing. I just...eh...thought I heard something."

"Like what?" Courage continued to question.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it was like..."

_**HUUUUMMMM**_

Courage instinctively flinched at the sound. It was the unmistakeable hum of a program. For a moment he was certain Computer was going to faint by the look he gave.

"I should not have let you talk me into this..." He muttered weakly.

They both glanced around trying to find where the sound was coming from but it was just too dark to see. Computer gripped desperately at the railing, acting like it was the only thing keeping him from being swept away.

"We should get out of here." Courage said. There was no way they could get to the bottom of this staircase with something like the programs running around and he did not want to tangle with those things again. Computer remained unusually silent but he didn't have to second guess why.

"Lets..." He began. "Computer?" He asked, turning around. His jaw hit the floor.

Two massive claws were reaching out from under the stairs. The program must have been there the whole time. They were both slowly reaching down for Computer, who wasn't moving an inch.

"Get out of there!" Courage yelled.

The machine seemed to snap out of his trance. "R-right...I, uh..."

"Run! We've gotta get out of here!"

Computer began to climb the staircase as fast as he could. The program removed itself from under the stairs and went right after him. It appeared to only be targeting him, much to Courage's dismay. He took off after the two of them and quickly made his way up the stairs.

_**HUMMMMM**_

Computer made his way back into the black and white room. The program easily made a hole big enough for itself to fit through by simply crashing through the wall. Courage picked up the pace and finally made it to the top himself.

Computer was now standing on the opposite side of the room, the program quickly closing in. It was clearly being slow and deliberate for the sake of being as antagonistic as possible. The glowing dog was already pinned up against the wall. His expression was justifiably horror-struck.

"A little help would be nice!" He called out.

"This is your head! You should be able to stop that thing!" Courage replied.

"What? You expect me to just snap my fingers and make the gravity in this room return to nor..."

Courage felt his feet lift off the ground. Both he and Computer hit the ceiling...floor...whatever...like the gravity in the room had always been like that. He groaned as he landed on his head for a second time. Why did falling right side up have to hurt so much?

"Yep, I think I'm going to have to keep a counter." Computer groaned, sitting up. "Guess I could just snap my fingers..."

The program seemed to have been thrown off by their sudden disappearance. It was still floating there, completely unaffected by the gravity reversal. It made several sharp turns trying to find them before looking down/up and spotting them again.

"I think it's time to run again..." Computer spoke, taken several steps back.

Courage nodded in agreement and they both made a beeline for the door. The program swooped in on them and readied it's claws. Computer seemed to slow at the sight of it.

"Don't stop! We've gotta get out of here!" Courage yelled.

"Maybe we can't get away..." Computer replied. He was looking even more downtrodden. "If you really did see my memories then you know how futile this is. We can't run away."

"It's the inside of your head! You can do whatever you want in here! You can stop that thing! This is just a dream after all!"

The machine closed his eyes. "I'm not so sure. I _want _that thing to go away but it clearly isn't."

It was starting to becoming apparent just what was wrong with this situation. No matter how fast they ran the door was not getting any closer...

"I bet the only reason we're failing is because you're convinced we're going to fail! I saw the way you were in that memory! You think we can't beat that program so you're not even trying!"

"Do we really need to go into a therapy season right now? I was _never _able to beat those things! Not with all of my abilities, not when they were just virus-like programs rooted to my system. They always beat me out in the end. It was pointless to fight, to run, to do anything except face your end with some tiny shred of dignity."

"That doesn't matter!" Courage argued. "This isn't real life! They may not have been beatable in the real world but here you might actually have a shot at it. At least consider it so maybe the door will come back."

"If I couldn't beat them in real life what makes you think my mind won't reflect that?"

"Because it already is! We aren't going to win if you're convinced we're going to fail! You just changed the way gravity works so maybe you can do something else as well!"

They were still running as fast as they could and they both were starting to tire out. The door was never getting any closer and the program was never gaining any ground. This limbo wasn't going to end until Computer decided what would happen.

"Maybe we should just give up. This is just a dream, right? We can't actually die in a dream, or at least that's what I've always heard from you flesh creatures."

"There's no way to know what will happen to us in here and I don't want to find out! We aren't given up! We came here to fix these nightmares and that's what we're going to do!"

The machine groaned. "Ugh, I think I liked you better when you were a coward!"

"Hurry up and figure something out! It feels like my legs are about to fall off!"

"Alright, alright! Fine! I'll 'try' to make that door come closer but I wasn't exactly trying to fix gravity before either!"

Courage stared at the door, waiting for it to get closer, but it never did. He looked back over at Computer but the machine looked just as stumped as he did.

"Looks like my magical mind ability doesn't extend to doors."

"Great! What else can we do?" Courage asked. "Are you sure you did it right?"

"I'm not even sure what I'm doing, you twit!"

_**VAROOOOM**_

The program was finally gaining up on them again.

"Oh no..." Computer whispered. "It's almost here..." He seemed to shrink at the thought of it.

"You see! You're letting this happen! You've got to convince yourself that we can't get away!"

His eyes slowly fell back onto Courage. "I can't get away. I never have and I never will. It doesn't matter if it's in my head or not. We shouldn't have run in the first place. It...it just makes things worse in the end."

"Come on, Compute. You're letting this turn into a self-fulfilling prophecy."

He gave him a soft smile. "In some ways, I guess it already is. I'm not going to run anymore. If I have to face this nightmare, I don't want to do it like a coward."

Courage's heart dropped as Computer slowed to a stop.

End Of Chapter

A/N: I'm a bit busy so I had to cut it off here. I'd rather get it out now than wait a couple more days to finish it.


	65. Journey To The Center Of The Mind

A/N: This chapter is a monster and I hope it was worth the month long wait. Just want to give a quick warning that I haven't proof read it yet so if that sort of thing bothers you you should wait until I fix it up within the next couple of weeks. I would have edited it before putting it up but I'm pretty burnt out at the moment and the thought of editing this massive thing is a daunting one. Didn't want to have to make you guys wait another week or two for editing so enjoy this in all its flawed glory.

Chapter 65: Journey To The Center Of The Mind

"Don't just stand there! Run!" Courage yelped. That program would tear Computer to pieces! If he couldn't get that door to come back then what chance did he have of stopping those claws?

The program slowed to a halt. The endless hum it produced seemed to grow in volume. It raised it's claws, ready to strike, and waited. It must have been savoring the dread clearly coming from both dog. Courage jumped forward, not even thinking about what he was doing, and knocked Computer out of the way before the program could attack. Apparently not realizing what had happened, the claws shot forward and imbedded themselves into the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Computer spat. He pushed Courage off of him and stood back up. "If I have to face up to this than I'm not going to do it like a coward! I faced up to that Fear Eater and beat it so I can do the same here!"

"You aren't going to be doing anything if you're cleaved in half! We could die in this place, you know!"

Courage got back onto his feet as well. The program was currently trying to pull it's claws back out of the wooden floor but they would not budge.

Computer's eyes narrowed. "If I'm going to continue with this whole 'moving on' thing or whatever, I have to overcome this fear as well!" He crossed his arms. "I thought you wanted to fix this whole nightmare business? I don't care either way but I'm not going to keep running away like a coward!"

Courage slapped his face. "The only reason you're not running is because you're convinced that we can't get away! Giving up is just as cowardly as running away! This is all just a bunch of stupid reverse psychology anyway!"

"What do you know about reverse psychology? I'm the one who's a licensed therapist!"

"You're the one certified me as a therapist too! I've still got that diploma laying around somewhere, you know!"

"That was all just nonsense! You couldn't cure even a mote of dust of it's depression!"

"Psychology isn't even that hard anyway! It's just a bunch of 'this sentence is false' and all that!"

"Ugh! That's to stop robot invasions, not psychology, you idiot! And are you _trying _make my processor explode? The last thing I need is a paradox driving me insane!"

Courage rolled his eyes. "It may as well all be the same! You've got issues and you aren't going to sort them out by getting killed!"

"I-I do not have issues!"

"Yeah, that's because you're in denial!"

"I am not in denial either!"

"Then why do you keep acting like nothing is wrong? All I've ever done is try to help you and you fight me every step of the way!"

"Oh for the love of..." The machine ran his paws down his face in annoyance. "If it were up to me I wouldn't have told you anything in the first place! It would have saved me a lot of trouble!"

"You never had to tell me anything! You could have kept saying no but you decided to talk! You _wanted _to tell me! It was obvious! And you can't tell me things are better now because of it!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I'm kinda stuck inside my own head right now. _Obviously _things have taken a turn for the better."

Courage grit his teeth and let out a growl. "You're hopeless! Fine! Deal with this yourself becuase I'm leaving!"

And with that he turned around on his heels and stomped over to the door, which was no longer keeping itself away. He didn't even bother to look back as he wrenched the door open. He was fuming so badly he didn't even care if he was leaving his friend with the program.

"Y-you can't just leave me here with this thing!" Computer cried out. He was trying to sound offended but it came off more as a desperate plea.

"I hope that thing does tear you to pieces! Maybe then you'll stop being so stubborn!" Courage found himself snapping out in anger.

He swung back around as soon as he was back in the hallway. Still angry he stared back at Computer and the trapped program. The glowing dog stood there seemingly disheartened by Courage's words. He opened his mouth to speak...but then the door slammed closed causing Courage to jump with surprise. He grabbed the handle but the door would not open again.

"Computer?" He called out. He knocked on the door but there was no other sound. He pulled and pushed at the door for several minutes but it was stuck tight. Computer made no effort to let it be known that he was still there. It was perfectly possible that he wasn't given the nature of this place. There could very easily be a brick wall behind that door now. Or maybe the program finally did get to him...

Courage sighed weakly and, not knowing what else to do, decided to head down the hallway. He couldn't get back to Computer through the door so maybe it was better to try and find another way rather than sit around and hope that something would happen. He squinted to get a better look down the hallway but it really did seem to go on forever. He glanced over at a door and wondered if he should try and enter it. After the anti gravity room he wasn't so keen on it. The last thing he needed was a room that split you in half or turned you inside out instead of upside down...

He groaned in frustration. Why couldn't Computer be easier to work with? Why did he always have to drum up a fight over nothing? He grit his teeth and tried to calm down. Why was he getting so angry? Was it some subconscious dread that he might end up wandering this place forever? That he had just spent what felt like hours running around in a hard drive only to have it add up to nothing in this place? He pressed his back up against the wall and slid down it. All he wanted to do was help Computer if he could. Why did it always have to be a battle? He decided to go through with this crazy plan for his sake after all. He didn't want him 'sleep walking' all of his nightmares for the rest of the trip. It was already pretty painful to watch to begin with.

He shut his eyes and savored the calm for a moment after so much turmoil in this weird dreamscape. First a memory and now an endless hallway. What could possibly happen next?

He got his answer...

His eyes flung open when he heard the sound of a door opening. He glanced up and down the endless hallway before finally spotting the door which had opened. He had just stood up to go over to it when Computer's head popped out and glanced around warily.

"Hey!" Courage called out. He raced over to the glowing dog. "How did you get out of that room?" He asked.

The machine blinked. "Room? What room? I've just spent ages looking for you. I knew this whole ring thing was a bad idea."

Courage felt his mouth drop. "Great, just great! _Another _new you?"

"Another new me? What the heck are you talking about? I've been looking for you ever since I woke up he..."

"Yes, yes! I know!" Courage snapped. "You've been looking for me ever since woke up in this place and you really don't like it here! You told me this last time!"

"Okay, seriously! What's with all the hostility? And what's all this about another me?"

Courage gave a long and painful sigh. He was getting really tired of dealing with this...

"First I woke up in some strange memory of yours and helped you there, then I woke up here and was running around with you up until five seconds ago, now a new version of you pops up out of nowhere and you expect me not to be annoyed?"

"Alright, so you've been in contact with several other versions of myself then? That doesn't seem unlikely if this is a representation of my own mind." He placed a paw on his chin. "Perhaps they are representations of various parts of my psyche. Doesn't seem unlikely, does it?"

"I don't know and I don't care!" Courage growled. He couldn't help but let his frustration boil through.

Computer waved a paw dismissively. "You don't have to bite my head off."

"Are you serious? You're the one who's always biting my head off at every opportunity! Don't tell me about biting anyone's head off because you don't have the right to talk."

"There's no reason to get..."

"I don't care! Let's just find a way out of this madhouse!"

"Aren't we here to stop that whole nightmare issue?"

"You wanted to leave so bad so we're leaving!"

"When did I say I wanted to leave?"

"For all I know you'll vanish again in a few minutes anyway! I'm not going to bother re-explaining this every time you pop up again!"

Computer took a step back. "Look, if you really want I'll go off and look in these doors by myself. If you want us to go our separate ways then just say so but don't..."

Courage exhaled again and forced himself to calm down. "Don't bother, you'll just vanish again even faster if you do that."

He scratched his head. "I hate to break it to you but I'm pretty sure I'm the real me."

"I'm sure the last you I just ran into would have said the same thing..."

"I'd be more inclined to believe that you aren't the real Courage. The last time I checked the real Courage wasn't so...erm...confrontational?"

Courage gave him a surprised look. "There's no way I'm not the real me! I have all my memories and..." He shook his head. If Computer could be convinced that he was the real one no matter what, what was stopping Courage from believing that he was the real Courage even if he wasn't?

"Well, look." Computer sighed. "I don't know about you but I think I'd rather go find a different Courage and not one who looks like he's about to rip my face off. No offense, but..."

"Stop talking like I'm not the real me!"

"Then why don't you stop talking like I'm not the real me either!"

"For all we know we _both _could be a fake! Let's just stop dwelling on it and find a way out of here!"

"I'm only going to go with you if you promise to stop being such a grump!"

"Too bad you never do that when you're being a complete jerk!"

He rolled his eyes. "Ugh! If you've got a problem with me then lets deal with _after_ we're not stuck in some dream world!"

"Fine!" Courage growled, turning around.

"You've got to be kidding me..." He groaned. "Seriously, Courage. This isn't like you."

"I guess that's just what happens when some of _you_ starts to rub off on me!" He snapped.

Computer's eyes narrowed. "Fine! If you're going to keep acting like this then I'm not going to go with you! I won't be pushed around like some..."

"You're coming with me!" Courage stomped forward. He almost could believe it. He was literally seeing red...

What was he doing?

"That's funny because I seem to recall just saying that I wasn't going anywhere with a grump like you!"

"Don't make me force you!" He growled between grit teeth.

Fear welled up inside of him. He didn't want this and yet his body was working against him. He was becoming very aware of the fact that he no longer had any control over anything he was doing. He could only watch through eyes that no longer belonged to him as his rage overtook everything. He tried to scream but his mouth would no obey. He could not utter even a squeak.

"Knock it off, Courage! You aren't being yourself!"

"Shut up! You're a wimp! So you were _supposedly_ 'tortured' a bit! Get over it! Anyone who isn't completely pathetic would have gotten over it by now! I don't even know why I bothered helping you! You can't be fixed! Any 'sane' individual would have fixed this themselves by now! You just can't get over something so trivial, can you?"

His voice sounded harsh, so unlike himself. He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Terror ran through him like a knife. He couldn't stop himself! He couldn't get back in control! He screamed for help but his voice fought back with it's own harsh words aimed at Computer.

The machine's expression did not change. He looked worried and he seemed to be ignoring all the vicious things Courage was saying to him. He raised a paw and let it fall onto Courage's shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. He gave Courage a searching glance. He knew that something was horribly, terribly wrong and it brought relief to the Courage struggling deep within his own mind.

Courage grabbed his paw and wrenched it away. "Don't you DARE!" He snarled.

"Oh don't worry, I'm daring." Computer shot back. He appeared to be considering whatever might be the next best course of action.

"I practically snapped your arm off last time! Don't make me to it again!" He spat. He gripped Computer's paw even harder and made it very clear that he was willing to go through with it.

Computer remained perfectly calm. "Um...yeah. Just want to say this ahead of time but...sorry."

Courage didn't even get a chance to figure out what he meant before his friend balled up a fist and struck him across the muzzle so hard that he was sent crashing to the ground. The glowing dog shook his paw weakly, not looking very happy with the results.

"So much for breaking my arm! I think I just dislocated it all by myself!" He continued to wave his paw. "Ugh! So much for not feeling pain in a dream!"

Courage brought his paw up against his muzzle. He did it of his own free will this time. Whatever that punch had done, it was enough to dispel the pure anger that was controlling his actions. Tears immediately began to pour down his cheeks. He attempted to stand but only managed to collapse again. Between a wall of sheer terror and guilt, he managed to push himself up against the wall and wrap himself up into a ball. All he could manage was several long, choking sobs. He couldn't stop himself from shaking helplessly.

"Courage?" Came Computer's weak voice.

"S-sorry..." He choked out.

Computer sat down beside him and placed a paw onto his shoulder once again. "I figured something was up."

Courage managed to sit himself upright again. He sniffed several times before he could finally explain what had happened. "I just kept getting more and more angry. I couldn't stop myself! And then I started to realize I wasn't in control anymore! I couldn't talk, I couldn't speak, I couldn't move even a finger! I wanted to stop but I couldn't! I-it...it was t-terrifying..." He couldn't help but whimper and pull his legs up around himself again.

"I hate to say it but I think I may have caused this." Computer replied. "You started to act just like you did in my dream back when we..."

The arm breaking thing...now he remembered.

"I was so concerned about figuring out what was wrong with you that I didn't even realize it until the very last second. Apparently that nightmarish version of yourself managed to project itself onto you and take control."

Courage shivered. "I just h-hope it'll never come back."

Computer smiled. "All I'll have to do is break my wrist again to get rid of it. You're in good...ah...fists?"

Courage rolled his eyes but he was grateful that Computer was keeping things light-hearted. He was struggling to keep it together after the body hijacking and he was thankful for the distraction.

"I remembered what you said about the whole punching thing if you ever tried anything funny on me again. I really didn't want to do it but for some reason something told me to do it. It was like...I don't know...like a voice literally told me that punching you would fix the problem. Maybe anyone who comes here to this dream world comes closer to their subconscious. You know, I may not have wanted to come here but the implications about this place is certainly fascinating. I guess you'll have something interesting to write about in your memoir."

Courage managed a weak laugh. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you enthusiastic about my memoirs."

He shook his head. "Oh don't worry, I'm not. I figure maybe I'll help you write this one, just so it doesn't look like it was made by a complete amateur."

"That's an awful lot of enthusiasm from someone who hates me so much."

Computer's smile completely faded. "H-hate? Hate is such an..ehm..._strong _word."

"What are you implying?"

"Well, I'm just saying..."

"Oh? And what happened to you reminding me almost every moment of everyday just how much you hate me?"

Computer pressed two fingers together. "I-I never said anything like that..."

"Now I know it really _can't _be you. Giving me my daily verbal beat down is practically your thing!"

"I am the real me! I'm just saying that I..."

"What? Don't hate me?" He laughed. "If there was ever a sign that you're a fake...

"I'm not a fake!"

"_Not _hating me is probably the best way to blow your cover as an imposter!"

"Imposter? Are you crazy? I am not an imposter!" He crossed his arms. "Last time I be nice to you if this is honestly enough to make you think I'm a fake!"

"At least you're just as easily outraged as your real self. I was only kidding you know."

"You're one to talk! You're just as likely a fake too you know!"

"Don't remind me..." He sighed.

"And besides, if you must know, I'm...quite fond of you actually."

Courage was genuinely surprised that he'd say something like that. He tried to stutter out a 'thank you' but he stopped him.

"I can't believe you actually thought that I was going to let you die just so I could have a new friend. I admit that I was seriously considering it for a little while but I don't think I would have ever been able to live with myself after making a choice like that. I mean, things just wouldn't be the same without a twit constantly needing my help. It would be like, I don't know, a part of my program were missing and that's saying a lot given how much of it is gone already."

"Awww, you really do care!"

"Don't push your luck, kid."

"But how could you not expect me to freak out when you vanished for half a day and then came back claiming you weren't going back with me?"

"I hardly sounded genuine!"

"Yes you did!"

"So what if I did? You're the one who fell for it! Do you know how hard it is for me to put my trust into anyone anymore? I had to be sure."

"Sure? Sure of what? I'm the one who put up with all your late night 'I don't trust you' insomnia issues you had back in that hotel room!"

"Hmmm, guess I never apologize for that, did I?" He asked. "I was tired and just a 'tiny' bit on edge. Can you blame me?"

"Yes! I do blame you for keeping me up all night! I wish that pan _had _knocked you out! I wouldn't have had to spend all morning worrying about where you'd run off to!"

Computer became sullen. "Oh yeah, really! Cracking my head open was just so _hilarious_! You wonder why I don't have any inclination to trust you." He grumbled, crossing his arms.

Courage leaned over until his head was resting on his shoulder. "Sorry about that." He murmured. He was growing very tired now that the initial shock of his body hijacking had worn off. "I guess you could say I was tired and a bit on edge too. You _were_ keeping me up after all."

"You were the one who was so insistent on staying up with me."

"Friends gotta look out for friends." He murmured just barely above a whisper. He couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. The exhaustion he had experienced in the hard drive seemed to have transferred with him here.

"Are you going to be alright?" Computer asked.

"Y-yeah." He yawned. "Just...tired..."

"Are you sure? I don't see how it's possible to fall asleep when you're technically already asleep."

"Mmmm, yeah." He sighed out, barely aware of what was going on anymore. His mind was just barely gone when a sharp convulsion inside his check snapped him awake again. It wasn't an attack, it was something different. He found himself gagging as something seemed to claw it's way out of his chest and up into his throat.

"Courage?" Computer asked. He jumped to his feet but he was unsure of what to do.

Courage gagged again and gripped at his throat. It was like a giant centipede was trying to crawl out of his throat. He gave Computer a pleading glance but another spasm left him gagging violently once again. He shifted onto his knees and continued to choke. He stared down at the perfect white floor as whatever was in his throat continued to make it's escape. With one last heaving gasp a thick black tar evacuated his mouth and splattered onto the floor. It didn't end there unfortunately, he continued to spew the stuff between desperate gasps for breath. It started to come out of his nose, his eyes, even his ears. It was like some horrible buildup of pure evil that was now spilling out of him from any exit it could find.

He continued to wrench for several long minutes until finally the black gunk ceased to appear. The stuff on the floor hissed and sizzled like an egg being fried. It appeared the tar couldn't stand to be in contact with the shiny, white floor. It began to evaporate until only a smidgeon of it was left.

Computer took a step forward and placed his hand on Courage's shoulder once again. "Just what the heck was that?" He asked. He couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"D-donno..." He managed to choke out before another coughing fit overtook him. Everything inside of him burned and that wasn't even adding the horrible taste in his mouth.

The last bit of gunk refused to dissolve. It drew in closer to the two dogs and they both took a step back. It hissed with every slimy movement it took. The floor continued to repel it but it just couldn't purify the last bit. It halted as though it were making a decision and suddenly shot off into the other direction.

"Follow it!" Computer ordered and they both took off after it.

The pile of sludge made it's way over to a certain door. Whatever was special about it, nobody could say. It slid under it and vanished before either dog could catch up with it. Courage grabbed the door handle but it would not budge. This...couldn't be the door from before, could it? It was impossible to tell when everything about this endless hallway looked the same.

Needless to say, the utter exhaustion that had crippled Courage was suddenly gone as if it had not been there in the first place. Had that been what was controlling him? Not only had it made him angry enough to completely lose control to it, it had also exhausted him afterwords. It was like it was trying to stop him. What could it be?

Computer placed a paw on the door. "I can't say why, but this door gives me a very bad feeling. It makes me want to turn tail and run away like a little girl."

"If this was the door I was in with your other self then you weren't very happy about the room before either, especially that staircase."

"Staircase?"

"The room inside causes you to turn upside down and there's a hole that leads to this staircase. It was very dark and we didn't get a chance to get to the bottom. We were attacked and then...I left you behind."

"Let me guess, you were angry?"

His ears drooped. "Y-yeah..."

"Well, that doesn't matter now. Let's look for a way to get this open. Everything inside me is telling me to run away in the opposite direction but we aren't going to figure out what's going on if we don't try to get inside."

"That's the other problem. The thing that attacked us is still inside. It looked like one of those program things."

"Program? How do you know what a program is? I thought I was the only one who..."

"I saw it in your memory."

"My memory? You did say something about a memory before. Hmmm, you really need to fill me in on everything else that's happened."

"It would take too long. I'll fill you in after we get out of this dream world." He grabbed the doorknob again and attempted to twist it but it wouldn't budge. The thing was stuck tight any anything less than breaking the door down wouldn't get it open.

"Maybe I could use your thick skull as a battering ram." Computer quipped.

"Only if you volunteer to go first." Courage grumbled in reply. He took a step back and scratched his head. "We need something to break the door open. Neither of us are big enough to ram the door open and unless we do take turns bashing our heads into it I don't think we're going to be able to open it."

"Well, there's a billion doors to choose from so let's pick one."

"I guess you're right. This hallway doesn't exactly have much interesting stuff in it. I don't want to think about whatever could be worse than an upside down room though..."

Computer glanced around at the doors. "I think we should pick this one." He said, pointing at one that was three doors down.

"Why that one?"

"I've got a good feeling about it. This is my head after all, if I think it's good then perhaps it's a sign."

"If you say so."

Courage joined him and they walked over to the door. To him it looked like any other door in this hallway but he'd trust Computer's judgment. He was right when he said this was his mind, if anyone knew their way through this maze of doors, it'd be him.

"Ready?" His glowing friend asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He twisted the doorknob open and they stepped inside...

It was dark. Not pitch black but a dull listless dark. There was no light source to be found but it was enough just to make out the shapes within the room. They were tall, uneven towers rising all the way up the ceiling. He squinted and realized that they were boxes piled on top of boxes. There was barely any room to move in this place. What little openings there were between the massive towers showed that this room was way larger then the last one. He couldn't even see the walls in any of the other directions.

"Boxes, huh?" Computer asked. "Wonder what's inside them."

He picked up the nearest box that wasn't apart of one of the gigantic towers and turned it over. Several books piled out and turned up dust as they hit the ground. Courage picked one up and looked it over. There was no title or any words to be found anywhere on it. He opened it up and found that it was blank on the inside too.

"They're all blank." Computer chimed in as he sifted through the other ones. "Not even a single letter to be found."

"Maybe these are memories?" Courage asked. He waved a paw toward the various towers to make his point. "Maybe these are blank because there are no memories for them yet."

"I don't know...part of me doesn't seem to think that's the case. This place...feels like something else." He drummed his fingers on a book, looking particularly thoughtful. He puzzled over it for a moment before shaking his head weakly. "I'm not sure. This place doesn't feel like it belongs to me for some reason."

A box shook behind them. They both spun around but couldn't find the offending box. They stared for a moment but nothing moved.

"What was that?" Computer asked.

"You don't think something's in here with us?" Courage replied.

"Maybe we should leave."

"Y-yeah...lets get out of here."

He took a step forward and a box shook again. This time he caught which one. It was a box sitting atop a surprisingly small tower. He took a step closer to it and it shook again.

"You probably shouldn't get closer to that thing." Computer spoke. He was whispering as though it would disturb the thing that was shaking the box.

"Hold on, I'm going to go take a look." For some reason he was feeling particularly brave. Normally a dark, dusty place like this would have had him cowering in fear.

"Courage...this isn't a good idea..." Computer cautioned.

The box had ceased to shake. Courage stopped and observed the thing. It looked like any other box and it wasn't making any weird sounds. He reached up to pull it down when it shook one last time and toppled over...right on top of him.

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

He screamed. Several clown dolls were now crawling all over him. They were all espousing the same dull, monotone 'I LOVE YOU' catchphrase. He flailed around but they all hung on tight.

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

One of the creepy clowns was making it's way over to Computer. He picked up the box that had had the books in them and dropped it over the clown. He stopped Courage (who was still running around a screaming like a little girl.) and pried one off of him. He gave the thing a quizzical glance and shrugged.

"I don't see what you're freaking out about. They're just dolls. What's the worse it's going to do, bite your finger off?"

He wiggled a finger in front of it...and it immediately bit down on it.

"SON OF A..." He cried out, flailing the thing around. It was well and thoroughly latched onto his finger now...

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

Courage continued to wrestles with the little monsters as they swarmed all over him. They were biting his ears, pulling at his fur, and poking his eyes every time he tried to open them. The one that Computer had trapped had already escaped and had joined it's brothers by jumping onto Computer's back and latching on.

Courage ran head first into a wall. He didn't even care if he had, he immediately used the hard surface to begin bashing his back up against it until several of the dolls were too damaged to hold on anymore. Finally given an opening he pulled one of the monsters off and stuffed it into the first box he could get his hand on. Another one jumped off and kicked him in the knee as protest for 'jailing' his brother. He grabbed that one and stuffed it in too. They were already working together to try and escape but he pressed them down and hoped that would be enough.

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

They rest of them abandoned ship and jumped off him. They scattered into the darkness and he didn't dare take the time to go after them.

"A little help would be nice!" Computer growled. He was still wrestling with the two latched onto his finger and back.

Courage raced over and pulled the one off his back. It dug it's little fingers into his paws but he did not let it go. He tossed it into the empty book box and sat down on top of it to keep the little monster from escaping. Computer wedged the last doll between his foot and the floor and pulled until it finally had to let his finger go. He picked up a book and tossed it at the little clown as it raced off into the darkness to join his brethren.

Computer nursed his finger as Courage let the other doll out to join the rest of his clownish friends. They were nowhere to be found now but the horrific 'I LOVE YOU!' mantra could still be heard every once in awhile from somewhere far away.

_Tick..._

"Okay, seriously. There is no way that this is a part of my mind. I've never been afraid of clowns and while this certainly was an interesting experience, I don't think I will ever be afraid of clowns."

_Tick..._

"That's strange..." Courage murmured. "When I was just a puppy, I had this horrible clown doll drop on me in the store. I remember screaming all they way back over to Muriel. I had nightmares about it for years..."

"So that must mean these doors don't just represent my mind. They must be connected to you as well!"

_Tick..._

"But we didn't enter my mind, we entered yours. There's no reason for us to be in my mind as well."

_Tick..._

"We never really knew how these rings were meant to work in the first place. It's not out of the realm of possibil...just what the heck is that ticking sound?" He growled glancing around. "It's driving me crazy!"

"I-I don't know." Courage replied. He hadn't even really noticed it until now.

"Let's look around." Computer spoke, picking up a box and checking under it.

_Tick... _

Courage opened several boxes that were close to ground level but none of them held anything interesting. He pulled one down from the top of a small stack and opened it. His heart nearly stopped.

"Computer, come here..."

"Did you find it?" He asked and gazed into the box. "I-is...is that a bomb?"

"Y-yep..." He gulped.

_Tick..._

"Oh dear...um...cut the blue wire! Quick!"

"Why the blue wire? It'll probably blow up!"

"It's _always _the blue wire!"

"If you think it's the blue wire then it's probably not! If it's your head then it's probably going to be the one you don't think it is!"

_Click..._

"This is your head too! I'm betting the red wire will blow it up since you think it's the right one!"

"I'm not going to get us blo..."

**BOOM**

The two of them were sent flying backwards, back through the door, and into the one on the other side of the hallway. Thankfully it did not open and send them flying into another unwanted adventure.

Courage coughed up soot and tried to press his singed fur back down. His entire face was covered in black. Computer had landed on his head, of course, and was just as charred as he was. His expression was less than amused.

"Too bad that didn't kill me..." He grumbled.

Courage helped him back onto his feet. "That was interesting..."

"Yeah, if getting eaten by killer clowns and blowing up is interesting!" Computer replied. He too was attempting to rub the soot off his face.

"What now?" Courage asked. "Anti gravity rooms, clowns, explosions, these doors obviously aren't very safe."

"We're going to have to keep looking. We aren't going to get that door open by..."

The hallway began to rumble. They both turned back to the door which was still standing open after the explosion. Steadily coming out of the darkness was a marching army of those clowns...

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

"Um, I think we'd better run." Courage laughed nervously.

The hallway was rumbling even harder now. Courage had to press his paw up against a wall just to keep steady.

"I don't think that's just the dolls." Computer spoke. "I..I think something's coming..."

Not five seconds after he'd gotten those words out of his mouth the door opposite of the creepy clowns opened and one of the massive claws of a program shot out, tearing up the hallway as it flailed around.

Courage felt Computer grip him and pull him back. It was a good move too because the claw quickly teared into the spot he had just been standing.

_**I LOVE YOU!**_

The army of creepy clowns jumped out of their own door and piled onto the claw. It's thrashings grew even more frantic. Every time it knocked the swarm of dolls into a wall they simply got back up and jumped back on.

"My money's on the big one!" A voice cried causing both Courage and Computer to jump. They both turned around to find a dirty hobo watching the battle currently unfolding.

"That's not my hobo." Computer spoke before Courage could even get the words out that he was clearly going to say.

"Well, it's not my hobo!" Courage retorted.

"Why would I have a hobo inside my head?" Computer asked, crossing his arms. "He obviously belongs to you!"

"There's no reason for me to have a hobo inside my head either!"

"You two better watch out!" The hobo spoke. He pulled out an umbrella and opened it up. "The memes are coming!"

"M-memes?" Computer squeaked out.

Another rumble shook the hallway. This time a door down the hall opened and a wave of cats came spilling out of it. Not just a wave of cats...but cheeseburgers as well.

"Yep, now would be a good time to run!" Computer spoke, taking a step back and then bailing as fast as he could.

"AAAARRRAAAGGG!" Courage screamed. The massive wave of cats was quickly catching up. The meowing it was making was almost deafening.

The next thing either dog knew they were swept up onto the backs of the cats. Courage could only watch as they were pulled down the hall. Twice he got a cheeseburger slap him square in the face. Just when it seemed like their ride would never end, the wave thinned out and they were dropped back onto the floor. Cats continued to run past all around them with the occasional cheeseburger rolling by.

"Internet memes?" Courage asked, pulling a bit of cheese out of his his fur. A cat stopped just long enough to mew at him and continue on it's merry way.

Computer laughed sheepishly. "It's..er...a hobby! What do you expect? I get bored up in that attic all day..."

A cat made out of pastry, accompanied by a loud song, floated by all while leaving a trail of rainbow colors behind it...

Computer's eye twitched. "...Very, _very _bored!"

"Figures your a cat person..." Courage sighed.

"I am not!" He yelped. "Ugh...fine! Let us never speak of this again..."

The hobo dived onto a cheeseburger. "I haven't eaten in three weeks!"

Computer slapped his face. "Should have have just stuffed my face into a hamburger and suffocated myself...it would have been easier..."

"You can die of embarrassment later. We've gotta keep checking doors!"

"We've been assaulted by clowns and cats now. I don't think it can get much worse."

"We're pretty far from where we started now. Don't suppose your in mind sense are tingling at all?" Courage asked.

"Can't say that they are. I'm going to try this door so...er...brace yourself." He chose the door on the left and got ready to open it, which involved cringing and keeping his free paw up in front of his face.

**AHHHHHH!**

The door opened to...a bathroom and the screaming silhouette of a showering woman...

Courage giggled. "Ehehehe...how did that get in here?"

Computer slammed the door shut. "Ugh...I know what you put on my hard drive when you think I'm not looking..."

"Let's try this one!" Courage spoke, quickly changing the subject. He opened the door next to them and was greeted by...

_Never going to give you up!_

_Never going to let you down!_

"Memes..." Courage grumbled.

"Sorry!" Computer laughed. He went over to the next door and opened. His expression quickly turned to horror and he slammed it again.

"What?" Courage asked.

"N-nothing! Nothing important in there! Let's move on!" He gave a shifty glance and headed over to the next door.

Courage decided to take a peak at whatever Computer was so embarrassed about and what he found left him nearly in stitches. He quickly caught up with the glowing dog.

"Ponies?" He asked between desperate snorts of laughter.

"I-it's an internet thing! Honestly! It's not a big deal..." He looked even more horrified.

"Whatever you say!" Courage laughed. He went over to another door and opened it. "Hey! Come take a look at this!"

"What? A door that doesn't immediately assault you with something horrible?"

"Just come over here!" Courage reaffirmed.

Computer went practically pale the moment he saw the room. He grabbed Courage and pulled him out of the doorway.

"What?" Courage yelped.

"You didn't see any shotguns? Or, you know, crazy people wielding one? If that room belongs to my mind and not yours there is no way it doesn't have a shotgun somewhere around!"

The room was a perfect replica of the veterinarian office. It even had windows showing off the sparkling evening sun. There was nobody to be found inside though.

"Let's go in." Courage said.

"Are you crazy? No way! I just barely managed _not _to get my head blown off the last time!"

"There's nobody there."

"There wasn't any killer clown dolls in that last room at first either!"

"Well if you're not going in then I'll go by myself!"

"Do you seriously think I'm going to let you go in there by yourself? Why, oh why, must you put me through these things?"

"Because it's what needs to be done."

"Whatever you say..." He grumbled. "Lead the way, captain. Maybe you'll be the one they head-shot first..."

And so they both clamored into the office. It was deathly quiet. Even the sounds of everyday life was missing.

"There's nothing in here...let's go!" Computer chimed in nervously.

Courage pointed over to the door at the other end of the office. The last time they had been here there were several other doors, now only the one remained. There wasn't even a way outside anymore.

"You seriously don't have a bad feeling about this?" Computer asked. "This whole place is eerie, we don't need to go in there!"

"Stop complaining and lets go!" Courage growled. Something inside him was desperate to see what lie beyond the door. He needed to do this, there was no stopping it.

He paced over to the door, Computer squeaking along behind him. He didn't waste any time waiting and opened it. What he found inside would have been a fairly normal looking operating room except for the fact that there was a massive hole opened up on the opposite side. They both moved in closer to and gave each other confused looks. Courage peaked over the edge and was unsurprised to find that he couldn't see the bottom.

"I don't suppose you know why there's a hole here?" Computer asked.

"I don't have even the slightest clue. It's not like it's the weirdest thing we've seen so far anyway."

"Let me try something." Computer spoke. He picked up a random piece of equipment and tossed it down into the hole.

They both waited to hear it hit the bottom...it never did.

"Okaaay, let's not stand so close to bottomless pit then." Computer spoke, stepping back.

Courage scratched his head. "So what's this supposed to be for anyway?" He asked.

"For _you_..." A cold voice drawled out. The door behind them slammed.

Courage knew who it was before he bothered to look. It was _him_. The one who had lost him his parents. He slowly turned to greet him, his heart felt like it was about to stop.

"Hello again, pup." The cruel old vet spoke, leering down at him with a massive grin. In his hand was the massive syringe that Courage had dreamed up so many times before, ever since he found out he was going to die of his illness. "Ready to go?"

Courage flinched and backed away. He couldn't help the sheer terror that was coursing through him. It was like a buried part of himself was now coming to surface. It was one thing to dream about this horrible man who had caused him to lose his parents and nearly caused him to lose his owners as well, it was another thing to see him as real as if this dream world were real life. That giant needle could certainly kill him here and there was no guarantee that he'd wake up from this like a nightmare...

"Don't worry pooch, this won't hurt a bit!" He raised the needle and slowly drew in closer. The two dogs were stuck between this deranged man and the bottomless pit of doom.

"S-stay away from me!" Courage whimpered. His legs wouldn't move and he couldn't stop shaking. That horrible memory of his parents being blasted into space filled his mind. An almost primal fear was keeping him rooted to the spot. He didn't have Muriel around needing saving to pull him out of it.

A surgical tool whizzed through the air and struck the evil vet square between his eyes. He growled in anger and clasped his forehead.

"Hey, come on now! Snap out of it!" Computer called out.

Courage shook his head weakly and turned around. The glowing dog had several other tools in his arms, ready to throw them if the cruel old vet dared to try anything funny.

"He's the one!" Courage yelped out to him. "He's the reason I lost my parents!"

Computer nodded. "Make's sense he'd show up in your nightmares."

"You're parents were fine specimens! I'm sure your brothers and sisters are perfect after my strict breeding regiment! It's only right that I weed out flawed, genetically stunted pups like yourself! That silly little illness of yours is just nature's way of getting rid of impure specimens!"

Courage grit his teeth. "Don't you dare talk about mom and dad like that!" He grabbed one of Computer's tools and tossed it at the vile old man. It completely missed its mark but it gave him great satisfaction to see the vet flinch. "They were people, not lab experiments!"

He grabbed another tool and tossed it, this time it struck the old man in the stomach and he took a step back. Computer threw his own and this it hit the vet in the shoulder.

"How...HOW DARE YOU!" The cruel old vet shrieked. They continued to pelt him with anything and everything that wasn't nailed to the floor.

"I think we're running out of ammo!" Computer called out.

Courage gazed over at the bottomless pit and an idea struck him. He turned back over to Computer. "I'm going to need you to catch me."

The machine did a double take. "Wait, what?"

The old vet raised his syringe again. "Are you done now? It's futile to fight back! Now, get ready for your trip!"

The terrible old man charged Courage. Heart racing, he got down on all fours and raced to meet the old man head on. He slipped between his legs and the old vet swung his syringe like sword. It hit the ground with a clang.

"Stop resisting!"

Courage backed himself up all the way against the door. It was now or never. "Now it's your turn to a trip! AHHHH!"

He charged the old man and tackled him square in the stomach. He was sent flying backwards and while he managed to land on his feet, he couldn't keep his balance. He stumbled backward and fell, right into the pit.

The next few seconds were like slow motion for Courage. He was still clinging to the old man. He couldn't get away even if he tried because the vet had a hand clasped around him. He turned and reached a paw out to Computer. He dived forward and, nearly missing him, still managed to grab ahold. The old man had not let go, he still had his hands clasped around Courage. They were both dangling over the edge and only Computer was keeping them from falling.

"Thanks for the warning, idiot!" He growled. "Could have said, 'Oh, I'm about to tackle this depraved doctor into the endless pit of despair! Might want to catch me or else I'll fall forever! I doubt endless pits come with free wi-fi, television, food, or any other comforts that might make falling forever less of a fate worse than death!' Honestly!"

"Just shut up and pull me up!" Courage yelped.

Unfortunately for him, Computer's paw was already slipping.

"Hurry!" He cried out.

Computer was already pulling as hard as he could. "It's a good thing you're not being held down by a big, ugly fat guy or else this would be really difficult!" He growled between grit teeth.

"If I have to go you're coming with me!" The vet laughed.

"Come on, Compute! I really don't want to fall forever!"

The machine planted both his feet into the ground and gave an almighty tug. He somehow managed to pull both dog and veterinarian back over the edge. He collapsed to the floor the moment both of them were saved.

"This is complete madness!" He sighed.

**SHINK**

He looked up and was greeted by the tip of a sword. It's owner was a ridiculously bod man in a cape.

"Madness?" The bod man asked. "THIS IS SPARWOAH...AAAAAHHHH!"

The cruel old vet had gotten up and tackled the bod man into the pit...

Both dogs watched as they vanished into the darkness.

"I'm starting to get the feeling that our minds don't like each other much..." Courage commented.

"Gee, you think?" Computer replied, rolling his eyes. "Ugh, I think I'm swearing off the memes forever..."

"What now?" Courage asked.

"How about we get away from the endless pit before something else can appear and toss us in?"

"Agreed!"

And with that they returned to the hallway. Another door, another bust, it looked like they weren't going to be finding a way to get that door open anytime soon.

Computer was already growing frustrated. "We could wander around in here forever and never find anything! Besides, all these doors lead to something dangerous!"

"It's not like we can do anything else." Courage replied with a sigh. "Maybe there's some trick to this that we haven't thought of."

"Unless you know some cheat codes that might actually work in a dream world, I don't think we're going to be figuring out anything anytime soon."

"Hmmm...I guess we'll just have to keep checking doors until then."

Computer crossed his arms and leaned his back up against the wall. "You can keep checking doors but I need a break. I don't know about you but this place really takes it out of me."

Courage nodded. "Alright, just sit tight and I'll be back in a second."

"Heh, yeah, if the clowns, bottomless pits, crazy doctors, or rampant memes don't get you first." He yawned and stuck a finger in his ear. "I really do wonder what would happen if you fell asleep inside of your own dream."

"I don't even want to think about it."

"Of course you don't. Your mind is just too simple to bother pondering..."

"It just hurts my head, okay!"

"Whatever you say." He laughed.

Courage rolled his eyes and headed over to the next door they hadn't opened. He reached a paw out to open it but then it shuttered and opened all by itself. He screamed as a shrieking mass of tentacles reached out and grabbed him. He dug his paws into the open door and called out to Computer.

"Hold on!" He cried out.

Courage felt his finger slip and Computer caught him just in the nick of time. The sounds that were coming from within the room were horrible. It would have shattered glass if there were any around.

"How did you manage to piss off the elder gods?" Computer asked. He was pulling with all his might but more tentacles were wrapping around Courage by the minute. "Ugh! I knew I should have touched up on my Lovecraftian! Um...'_Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn?'_...OOF!"

A tentacle reached out through the door and struck Computer. He was sent flying. Courage yelped and grabbed onto the door frame.

"Well excuse me if my pronunciation isn't up to snuff!" Computer yelled, pulling himself back up and rubbing his head.

The tentacles came together until they formed the vague shape of a hand, they then gave Computer a less than proper gesture...

"That's completely uncalled for!" He yelled out in outrage. "Hardly fitting for an elder god! Honestly!"

"Stop fighting with it and help me!" Courage yelled. "I'm slipping!"

The tentacles formed a barrier around the door. Whatever was going to happen now it wasn't going to involve Computer.

"Let him go!" Courage heard Computer yell.

Try as he might, he couldn't hold on any longer. He let go of the door frame and let the tentacles take him. Whatever was in the room, it was too dark to see. Everything had gone eerily quiet. Courage was pushed along by slimy things until he heard a door open and a tentacle grabbed him. The tentacle brought him over to the open door and booted him out. He hit the wall of the ever familiar hallway and watched as a giant tongue blew a raspberry at him and slammed the door.

"Computer?" He called out. "Computer, where are you?"

It was obvious that the 'elder god' hadn't dropped him off in the same place he had been. He looked around and sighed. What could he possibly do now? He'd even lost Computer again! He glanced over at the nearest door and decided to enter it. Maybe he'd get lucky and it would spew him out somewhere else.

He was greeted by a fairly normal looking room. Bookshelves, a window leading out to a clear night sky, and a man sitting in the middle of the room, scribbling on a piece of paper. Courage craned his neck to get a better look. What was he drawing? It looked like...it looked like...

He gasped. The man was drawing _him_!

His gasp caused the man to flinch. He slowly swiveled around in his chair until they were both facing each other. For a moment only the crickets outside chirped, and then...

_**AAAAAHHHH! **_

The man began to scream.

_**AAAAAHHHHH!**_

Courage joined in...

They screaming for several minutes until a hand reached out from the hallway and pulled Courage back through the door. A dirty, coughing laugh filled Courage's ears.

"There just ain't some things you're supposed to know, little dog."

Courage turned. It was that hobo from before. He opened his mouth to speak but he could only stutter out a few half words.

"Been a long time since someone's used my rings. You and your little friend have been a riot."

"_Your _rings?" Courage asked, regaining his senses.

"Yep, been eons since the last person wandered these halls to see his inner self. I'd love to have more fun with you but you got work to be done."

"Do you know what happened to Computer?"

"Which one? Unlike you he is still dictated by the sway of his dreams and nightmares. You are fully aware even as you wander these halls, he is still asleep and dreaming these things. This place hold no power over you unless you allow it so."

"Then do you know how to get us out of here? Or do you even know how to fix Computer's nightmares?"

He shrugged. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't. As for your friend, his problems are his own and he has a lot of them."

"But how can I help him?"

"I'm afraid you may have only made things worse. You've met three of his dreaming selves so far, right? One that is a dying memory, one that is slightly more confrontational, and one that is slightly kinder. Come here." The hobo gestured for Courage to follow him.

They walked until they finally came up to a door that made Courage gasp. It was much different from the rest. It was moldy and warped, even the white walls around it were growing mold. He never thought he'd actually see a door that looked different from the rest.

"You should recognize this door. You abandoned the confrontational version of your friend and left it to fester. He has wandered deeper into his own mind, where the darker things lie."

Courage's eyes widened. "What about the tar?"

"Tar? Is that what you call it. Consider what it did to you. Can you even imagine what it might do to him? Those corrupting splotches bring out the worst of ones mind. You can already see the effects. Your mind doesn't hold as much presence here as his does so when you were corrupted it didn't effect much but for him this mold will only spread until it ruins everything."

"How can I get to him?" Courage asked, desperation seeping into his voice.

The hobo held out his hand and a key materialized. "Use this to open the door and delve deeper into his mind until you find the one you abandoned. Don't worry about the one you just lost, I will see to it that he keeps the corruption at bay for as long as possible."

"Alright!" Courage replied with a nod. "I'll fix this before it gets any worse!"

"Before you go, allow me to impart one warning. Both halves must remain for the whole to keep dreaming. If you lose one this will all go away...with negative effects for both your minds."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, you were corrupted until you let loose all of your anger and negative thoughts. It will..._appeal_...to his more fatalistic side until it gets what it wants."

"But wouldn't it just take control of him like it did to me?"

"In some ways it already has and in other, not so much. It prefers to warp and corrupt him until he will do whatever it wants of his own free will. Whatever that might mean for you, you must be careful."

"Okay, got it!"

"Good luck to you! I have a feeling I'll see ya again soon." The hobo's voice returned to it's more stupid and fun loving tone. "I'll be heading that way myself after I take care of a few things."

Courage nodded and shoved the key into the moldy door's lock. It opened with a click and revealed the anti-gravity room, now a mossy shade of green. Everything was warped and uneven looking, it almost made Courage sick just to stare at. He stepped inside and was once again flung upwards. Even now he couldn't stop himself from crashing into the ceiling head first. This time when he hit it it was soft and made a nasty squishing sound as he slowly sunk in.

He pulled himself out of the mushy ceiling and slogged over to the hole in the wall. The program was nowhere to be found and he was grateful for it. He knew now without a doubt that he had to take that staircase down. If the hobo was right then it lead deeper into Computer's mind. That probably explained why his friend was so uneasy about this place.

The staircase was thankfully less warped than the anti-gravity room. He could at least walk down it without his feet sinking in. It was no longer completely straight down and instead took the shape of a spiral staircase. He went down...down...down until he finally had to stop for breath. He hadn't realized just how long this staircase would be. He sat down on a step and waited. The only thing worse than the inky darkness all around him was the silence. He quietly wished that something would break the quiet if only so he didn't have to listen to his own breath anymore.

He got his wish...

It started as a quiet groaning, then a rumble. He got to his feet and looked around. The entire staircase was shaking! He mentally beat himself up for being so stupid as to wish for something like this but there was nothing he could do about it now. The staircase gave way under his feet and he plunged into the pitch black void.

…...

If there was one thing he was starting to dislike, it was the sensation of falling. It seemed like this was the only way to get around in the dream world and falling through an endless void wasn't exactly pleasant. He wasn't sure how long he'd been falling now but he was getting sick of it. Ten minutes? Twenty? Time probably didn't even exist in this place anyway. He sighed angrily but the sound was lost in the wind rushing around him. There was only blackness both above and below, would it ever end? He was starting to wonder if the hobo had dropped him down the wrong door...

He closed his eyes again, wishing this little drop would just end. He wasn't sure what he was going to land on this time and he was worried that it wouldn't be a smooth landing. He still wasn't sure if the whole 'you can't die in your dreams' thing actually applied here. He opened his eyes again and sighed. At this rate he'd never be afraid of falling again.

Wait...was that?

He squinted. Yes, there was no mistaking it. There was a pinprick of light far beneath him. It was getting bigger fast and he was starting to get the feeling that this was where his destination was. Could Computer really be found here? He braced himself for the worse.

The light was growing larger by the second. Now the entire void beneath him was filled with that orb of light. He could see massive tubes and thousands of wires hooked up to the thing. It illuminated all of the void around him, revealing microchip walls just like the hard drive. He was passing more and more metallic tubes as he fell, some nearing dangerously close to his descent. Was this really Computer's inner mind? He had expected machinery but did it have to be exactly what he thought it would look like?

The orb of light filled his vision now, nearly blinding him. He raised a paw in front of his face but it didn't help. Even when he closed his eyes the light seemed to penetrate his vision. In a few seconds he'd be engulfed by that light and then he'd have nowhere else to hide from its blinding qualities.

He raised both of his arms in front of his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He hoped the orb wasn't sold...or hot, but at this rate he didn't trust his luck or this crazy dream world. He cringed, waiting for his body to crash into something solid but it did not. The light began to fade and he opened his eyes again.

He blinked and let out a scream. He was floating only a few inches above ground, his nose practically touching the gray earth in front of him. How long he had been levitating there, he didn't know. As if knowing what had happened the force keeping him afloat let him go and he hit the ground head first. He coughed as it brought up a cloud of dust.

He stood up and waved a paw around trying to clear the air in front of him. He was practically choking from how hard it was to breath. The world around him seemed to be covered in a thick smog and he could only just barely see anything in front of him. The floor around him was covered in junk. He reached down to pick up what looked like a rusty old phone but it crumbled into dust the moment he touched it.

What, was Computer against pollution or something? He took a step forward and cringed as his foot landed in another pile of junk. He could barely see the floor in any direction he looked because of all the rusty old objects strewn around. It would be a miracle if he could walk through this without getting his feet cut up. He never thought he would see the day where he wished he had shoes...

He took another step forward, and, deciding that he'd get nowhere if he kept worrying about it, kept moving forward. His feet somehow managed to stay uncut but the piles of junk were getting worse with every step he took. He was practically wading through the rusty old things now, they were almost up to his knees. He couldn't even feel the floor anymore because wherever he stepped it was only junk touching the soles of his feet.

He pressed forward despite the sea of garbage rising up around him. It was nearly up to his chest now. Would he have to start swimming through this junk now or what? How was he ever going to find Computer in this world of garbage?

Garbage...

Could this really be Computer's mind? He knew his friend practically obsessed over it but how could his mind be filled with nothing but it? He had expected machinery but nothing like this...

The garbage was up to his chin now. He had to keep his nose raised just to stay about it all. He wasn't even sure what was below him anymore because all he could feel was garbage. Perhaps he was supposed to dive into it but the thought of it made him cringe. He could get lost forever wading through it all and he could already just barely breath even with his head above the junk.

Finding Computer here would be like finding a needle in a haystack. How was he ever supposed to do this? Couldn't the hobo have given him at least a few more hints? If he had know that Computer had a rendition of machine hell in his head he would have never agreed to do this...

"Augh! Computer, where are you?" He yelled out in frustration. He'd never find the machine among all this junk! He was going to get dream cancer from all the smog first!

The dream world seemed to respond to his anger. A low rumble echoed through the dusty fog and the junk all around him began to vibrate.

"Uh oh..." He murmured weakly.

The junk he was standing on dropped out from beneath him. The entire world of garbage began to fall all around. He would have screamed except he was more annoyed with the fact that he was falling yet again. Computer's constant cynicism must have finally worn off on him...

His newest drop only lasted a few seconds. He hit another floor of garbage and groaned as all the stuff that had fallen with him landed on top of him. As soon as the painful rain stopped he stood up again and shook off as much of the dust as he could manage. He wished there were some water nearby because he'd even gotten the dust in his mouth...

He looked around, trying to figure out why the garbage world had dropped him here. The smog was still too thick to really see anything. He was just about to throw his paws up in defeat when he caught something flickering in the darkness.

"Computer?" He called out. The thing flickered again and he knew without a doubt that that was Computer's bluish-green screen. He raced forward, ignoring all the things he was stepping on.

He found Computer, sitting on a desk like a normal computer, acting as though nothing were wrong. It was like they were still in the attic and it was so smoggy that it could have easily been and nobody would have known the difference. A long jagged crack ran through his friend's screen. It kept flickering on and off in a pathetic attempt to keep functioning.

"Computer?" He asked again.

He took a step forward and cringed as the sound of cracking echoed through the darkness. Another crack appeared on the machine's screen and he backed away again as a precaution. He knew what had happened to that phone when he tried to pick it up and the same could happen to Computer if he wasn't careful.

"Hey..." Courage spoke gently. "I've come to help you, so..."

_'I did my best...'_

Computer's voice echoed through the dusty void. It did not come from the machine but from everywhere around them. His voice was a dull, emotionless monotone. His words were hollow like an actual machine were speaking them and not the snide computer he knew so well. Another crack formed across his friend's screen despite the distance he had put between them.

_'I did the best I could.'_

"Come on, Compute. Lets just get out of here, okay?" He wanted to defuse whatever was going on right now before it got worse but it seemed that the computer sitting in front of him didn't even know he was there.

_'He wanted to play a game of solitaire, a simple game of solitaire. Any computer can play a game of solitaire, any except me.' _

Something about his friend's appearance began to change. He was looking more...dirty? Old?

_'I spent weeks building up a program for him. I neglected my own dying system for his sake, put my life on the line just so he would be happy with me. It was too late though, the damage had already been done. I made the perfect program for him, one with all the things he wanted out of me. My system may be damaged but I found ways around it, I was able to run stupid little games like solitaire again.'_

Another crack formed on the machine's screen. Rust was beginning to crawl up the CPU and on to the monitor. He was starting to look more like a computer that had been left to the elements then one that was functioning and still had a home.

_'I presented the program to him but he didn't care. He already thought I was useless. He said I was as good as junk and then...and then he...'_

The floor began to shake. Courage toppled over and landed on a banged up old TV. The earthquake stopped about as abruptly as it started and he stood up again.

_'I...I did my best. I tried to do whatever my owners wanted...but...none of it was any good.'_

An air of hopelessness crept into his monotone voice. The computer standing in front of Courage now looked like one that had been left out in the rain for years. There were so many cracks in his screen that it was a wonder how it was still holding together. It still continued to flash weakly as though it was holding on to what little life it had left.

_'I didn't want to believe what they said. That I was junk, that I was as good as garbage. I ignored the things they said about me until...until I realized they were right. Even phones can play solitaire nowadays. What good is a computer that can't even do that? They were right about the things they said. I am junk and I am useless. A computer that cannot function is no computer at all.'_

Courage jumped and fought back a scream. The shadows of people were circling them, just barely noticeable among the smog. How long had they been there? Had they been following him the whole time he was here? Were these the shadows of all Computer's owners along with Courage himself?

"Computer, what's the point of this?" He ask desperately.

_'It's so unfair. I couldn't help what happened to me. It wasn't my choice to become a worthless calculator.'_

The shadows drew in closer. You could almost see the vicious sneers they held in their expressionless faces.

"Get away from him!" Courage screamed. He growled angrily and for what may have been the first time in his life he managed to let out a real bark. The shadows backed away, sinking back into the smog and waiting quietly for a chance to strike again.

_'But...I still tried! I still tried to do with what I had! I still tried to live up to what they wanted! If I didn't they would have left me to rot! They still did even after all my hard work! They said they didn't need a useless computer like me! So I gave up! I stopped trying! There was no point in going on when nobody wanted me! When even I had to admit that I was as good as garbage!'_

His voice changed from a droning monotone to anger that boomed and shook the world around them. Courage was finding it impossible to stand on all the garbage that was shaking about. He grabbed ahold of a dirty refrigerator as the garbage began to sway like waves in water. He jumped inside of it to act as a makeshift boat.

_'I didn't want to be alone. I didn't want to be abandoned. They still did every time. Every time I was tossed away like I was nothing. They always abandoned me in the end. Always.'_

Computer's screen finally cracked open, spilling out an absolute torrent of dust. The wave of garbage shifted again and Courage's 'boat' was sent sailing in the opposite direction of Computer's rusting body. He attempted to grab a bicycle handle to use as an oar but it slipped out his grasp before he could pull it aboard. Computer vanished from sight and he was left sailing to someplace unknown...

End Of Chapter

A/N: My fingers, they burn! Carpal Tunnel here I come!


	66. Conversations With Hobos

Chapter 66: Conversations With Hobos

"You _ate _him?" Computer yelped. "Spit him out right now, you ruffian!"

Several screams came from the writhing mass of tentacles.

"You couldn't digest him so you spat him out through another door? Why couldn't you have just brought him back here?"

It screamed again.

"Do you know how long it's going to take me to find him again?" He yelled.

The creature gave him an even longer scream. There was a loud groaning sound...and then a shot of thick green goop came flying out of the door and hit him square in the face. The creature gave a choking laugh and slammed the door.

"Stupid mind melting abominations! Always think they're so high and mighty!" Computer grumbled as his pulled the goo off his face. "Come on, Courage! Why did you have to go and get lost! Don't leave me all alone in this madhouse!"

"I wouldn't go talking like that." A voice spoke. "What does it say about you if you call your own mind a madhouse?"

Computer whirled around and was greeted by the sight of that dirty, old hobo from before. His expression returned to that of annoyance. Great, just what he needed. A stupid bum chatting it up with him like he was some kind of scholar...

"Oh, it's you." He grumbled. "Why don't you go find a box to live in or something. I'm sure there's one off somewhere in Courage's head because I don't need you mucking around in mine."

"I'll have you know that my box is of grade-A quality! A bum's gotta have a good place to live, you know!"

"Look, I don't care if you live mansion! Unless you've seen Courage, I don't have time for this!"

"Oh, but I have seen Courage."

That was enough to get him to stop disregarding the hobo. "Where did you see him then? I need to get back to him as soon as possible!"

"Hmmm, I might tell you for a coin or two..."

"Do I look like I have anything on me? Either tell me where he is or I'm going!"

The hobo laughed. "I was just kidding with ya! You're way too serious, especially for someone with a mind like this!"

He glared at him. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Look around you. All the strange and silly things that have happened to you so far are what you would dream about under normal circumstances. It's a shame you've put the notion of silliness so far in the back of your mind that it can only express itself through the subconscious. You aren't made completely out of stoic and sophistication, you know."

"That doesn't matter! I need to find Courage!" He was growing more and more frustrated with the hobo. Who cares about the state of his subconscious!

"Ah, but it does matter! You just can't see it! Courage wants to fix your nightmares but he can't see the big picture either. Nightmares are always taken for granted by nearly everyone. They are the most valuable thing a person can experience after all. You have nothing to lose when you are forced to come face to face with the perfect incarnation of everything you fear and dread. You lose nothing if you can't conquer it and you grow from the experience if you can." The hobo leaned down until they were eye to eye. "Fight for once."

He took a step back. "I...I don't want to worry about all this nightmare business. I just want to make sure Courage is alright. He's the one who wanted to come in here so bad, I don't care about all this dream nonsense."

The hobo sighed and rubbed his temples. "He's facing 'you' right now, believe it or not."

"He's already said that there's more than one of me running around this place, it's not that hard to believe. What, is he facing my homicidal twin or something?"

"He is facing the perfect incarnation of something you fear masquerading itself as your shade."

"How can the embodiment of something I fear be dangerous? Unless I have some hidden psychotic tendencies that I don't know about I seriously doubt my 'shade' would do much except try to kick him in the shins or something."

"It's not what might happen to him that is worrying, it's what might happen to you. If any part of you dies in this place, it will severely damage the whole. Think of the lowest point you've ever had, think of how badly you've wanted to die several times in your life. Now imagine several parts of yourself being comprised of nothing but those feelings. There is nothing stopping them from doing just that. In this place, as you dream, you are not one but many and they all represent the various parts of your consciousness and memories, both the good and the bad."

"Well, what the heck are we waiting for then? Courage is going to need my help with this. I'd prefer not to wake up half brain dead. If anyone can talk some sense into myself, I guess it would be me."

"I'm afraid you cannot interact with the other parts of yourself. You wouldn't even be able to see them. You might have run across a few already and not even known it. It is simply the nature of things that the mind cannot know itself."

"Cut the philosophical crap! If I can't help Courage with this then what _can _I do? I'd prefer not to wake up a drooling idiot just because _one _part of myself felt the need to go jump off a building!"

"You can still help Courage. However, you won't be doing it directly."

"I'm listening."

"I know you can't stand the thought of Courage being gone. You've become deeply and desperately afraid of being abandoned after years of being thrown out like garbage by so many people. You've always feared that Courage will one day do the same to you, that one day you'll find that he's had you replaced. You can't stand the thought of yet another owner giving up on you."

Computer found himself growing angry with those words. Those good for nothing owners! How he hated them! As if he were _actually _afraid of being abandoned!

"That's not true!" He yelled. His voice echoed through the hall and seemed to amplify his words. "I don't care what any of them ever thought about me! If I wasn't good enough for them then it was their loss! If Courage does the same, well, he's just as..." He stopped. He couldn't finish that sentence. He didn't even want to fathom the possibility of Courage replacing him. He couldn't bear the thought of it.

"Ah, but you do care." The hobo replied in a gentle tone. "You've convinced yourself that you can't care about anyone or anything anymore, even yourself. You have a great capacity for love, just like any other living creature. It is for that reason every abandonment of every owner you've ever had has caused so much pain, even if you don't want to admit it just yet."

"Admit it? There's nothing to admit! They hated me and I hated them!" His voice had become surprisingly strained, much to his own shock. "I don't have any love to give! I was built up on hatred, practically born of it! From the very first moment I could ponder the sentence, 'I think, therefor I am' there was nothing but hate! The proper saying should be, 'I hate, therefor I am!'"

"And you have forever been growing since the dawn of your sentience. You will one day move past all of that hate."

"Look, if you're not going to help me find Courage then I'm leaving!" He was having a very hard time keeping it cool. How dare this stupid man make him actually think about those awful people again! They didn't deserve even a microsecond worth of thought! "The last thing I want or need is to have a philosophical debate with...ugh, a hobo inside of my own head. I don't want to think about those people anymore! They were cruel and I hated every single one of them!"

"If you really want to help Courage then the best thing you can do right now is sit and listen to what I have to say."

"I seriously doubt that!" He spat. He had turned around to leave when a loud groaning caused the hallway to shake.

"Hmmm, Courage must not be doing so well..." The hobo muttered under his breath.

Thick black splotches of mold were beginning to appear all over the hallway. Some of the door were becoming warped like something you'd see in a funhouse.

"W-what's going on?" Computer asked. He nearly backed right up into the hobo on accident. Something was very, very wrong and he knew it. His 'mind sense', as Courage had called it, was making it very clear to him that those splotches meant business.

"The corruption that turned Courage against you before is now beginning to affect you instead. The 'you' standing in front of me right now hasn't become personally affected yet but that won't be the case for much longer. I'm afraid it's influence will only make Courage's job even harder. It will amplify the worst parts of yourself and make you even more susceptible to the darker emotions that you harbor, much like what it did to Courage's anger. Unfortunately for you, this means that it will latch onto your hopelessness and make it even worse. The shades that exist deeper within your mind have an even more powerful grasp than they ever did before."

"I thought coming here was supposed to fix these issues, not make them worse!"

"Many people come here for many different reasons. This place functions for the sake of whatever you need most."

"Having my mind eaten by mold probably wasn't the most important thing I needed!" He shook his head. "Look, I need to do something before it's too late! If I can't stop myself from doing something stupid, can't I at least stop this corruption?"

"You have a choice to make and that's what's important." The hobo knelt down so that they were at eye level again. "You will now have a chance to exact the revenge you've so deeply desired for such a long time. You can continue to hate or you can finally move past that chapter in your life. It's your chance to move on from all that hate and become a better person...or you can let it continue to drag you down. It's your choice to make but don't let the corruption make it for you."

Computer's eyes widened. "Are...are you talking about 'Him'? Why would I _not _get my revenge? Especially if the opportunity presented itself? He deserves it!"

The hobo shook his head. "You fancy yourself a smart one but it looks like you've got a lot of learning to do." He had dropped his calm, knowledgeable tone for his more, well, bummy voice.

"If you're giving me a chance to finally get back at that monster then let's do it! Show me the way!" He couldn't help but become enthusiastic. Perhaps something good _would_ come out of all this dream nonsense after all.

"If you say so..." The bum replied rather reluctantly. He stuck his hands into the pockets of his ratty old coat and began to hunt around for something. "Now where did I put that...Ah! Here!"

He pulled out a pair of glasses and handed it to Computer.

"What the heck are these for?" He asked.

"You're going to need them."

He stared at them for a moment and felt his stomach drop out from under him. "I-I know these..." Whatever enthusiasm he had vanished from his face. "Oh no..."

He let the glasses slip through his fingers and clatter onto the floor. He began to back away from the hobo.

"Look, whatever your trying to sell, I-I'm not buying, alright?" Was it just him or were the walls closing in on him? He was almost certain they were getting closer...

His back bumped into something and he turned around. Oh god, it was the hobo. He was somehow there even while being over _there_. The dirty, grinning, humanoid _t-thing_ shoved the glasses back into his paws.

"You don't want to lose those."

A door to their left clicked open.

Computer continued to back away, shaking his head vigorously. "I don't want to go in there! I already know what will happen if I do!"

"I thought you wanted revenge? This is your perfect chance to get it. Or you can finally realize the truth and move on from this little thorn in your mind. It's time to face up to this, the first thing that will help you alleviate all of your 'hate'. Of course, I'm sure you're aware now that this is about so much more than hate."

"No! I don't want to face up to anything! I don't even want to think about it anymore! J-just tell me where to find Courage. I-I don't want to deal with this anymore! I just want to wake up now! I don't know who or what you are but you must know how to wake me up!"

"That's the problem. You push it all away, deeper into your mind where it's left to fester. When it all comes back it only hurts more. You need to owe up to this if you ever hope to get better. The corruption may be doing it's own thing but you've already been ruining your mind on your own. It will only get worse if you let it."

Another door opened and Computer back right up into it. Panic rose up inside of him. He knew what was coming and he didn't want to see it again. "No, no, no! Wake me up! I don't want to go through this again! You have to wake me up! I'm not going to get better! Nothing is going to fix that! Courage is just too stupid and too optimistic to see that!" He pressed his paws up against his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. "I don't want to see this again!"

"Hey!" A voice called out. "You're back!"

His eyes shot back open. For a moment he was almost certain he'd simply have a panic attack and pass out on the spot but he wasn't so lucky. The man in the doorway grabbed him and pulled him into...an apartment room?

"Heeey, you found my glasses!" He pulled them out of his paws and put them on. "I don't think I'll ever go a day without losing these things."

Computer just stood there, gawking like an idiot. He might as well have conjured up a Blue Screen Of Death because that about as well as his mind was working at the moment. Maybe the mold really was getting to it...

He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. It was his bumbling, forgetful owner. The only one outside of Courage who'd ever truly been kind to him. He was as alive. Even if it were only a dream, he was moving about and acting like he were really alive again. Several new emotions rolled through his terror wracked mind and it was enough to snap him out of his stupor. He was hit with the sudden realization that if he didn't do something, and soon, his old owner would soon be six feet under all over again...

End Of Chapter


	67. The Path To Ruin

Chapter 67: The Path To Ruin

Courage's makeshift boat swayed in the garbage ocean. Every once in awhile there would be another large earthquake and the movement of the garbage would switch directions. He'd be adrift forever at this rate but he did not dare consider jumping out. The garbage would probably crush him if he tried to swim in it...

"Is this craziness ever going to end?" He asked, laying down in the fridge. He figured if this ride wasn't about to end he might as well take the time to rest. Of course, he should have known better than to let his guard down.

**VOOSH**

He sat up immediately but it was already too late. The garbage was moving upwards, somehow, and it was creating a massive mountain. It was too dark to see just how far it extended in any direction but that didn't matter.

Courage held onto the fridge for dear life but the vertical incline of the mountain was so steep that he was already hanging out. The garbage suddenly stopped moving and the newly made wall of junk settled into place. Courage swung himself out of the fridge hoping to climb down the steep mountain but his paws couldn't hold onto anything. The moment he touched the garbage anything he could possibly grab onto fell away before he could get a good grip on it. He found himself sliding down the incline all while a small avalanche of junk followed him. He had to jump out of the way the moment he hit the bottom because there was very real threat of being crushed. He watched as a dirty old washing machine came crashing down and exploded into a thousand pieces as it made contact with the ground. He coughed from the dust it raised into the already smoggy air.

"Next time I'll get a surf board..." He sighed.

Thankfully everything past the newly made wall of garbage was much less perilous. There was a lot less garbage strewn about and you could even see the dusty floor again. Courage was thankful to have less things to step on because while he wasn't getting his feet cut up the junk still hurt to walk on.

"Hello over there!" A familiar voice called.

Courage searched through the smog, trying to find the owner of the voice, and finally he caught a glimpse of an orange glow not too far off from where he was standing. He made his way through the garbage. Slowly but surely that strange, old hobo came into view. He was sitting on a pile of junk and small fire going. He had a sausage speared on a stick and was holding it over the flames.

"Glad to see you made it!" He said cheerfully. "Why not take a seat?"

Courage found the most comfortable looking spot without any garbage and sat down next to the hobo. Just _sitting _in this place made him feel dirty. Dust rose up all around him and he coughed.

"Quite the preoccupation your friend has with garbage, hmm? The hobo asked. He swung the stick around toward Courage. "Sausage? He asked.

"No thanks..." Courage muttered, feeling slightly sick to his stomach.

The hobo grabbed the sausage off the stick and began to munch on it. "We've all had our lowest points. It's only natural to hit a part of your life were you just want it all to end. Your friend is no different. Unfortunately for him, he buries it and tries to pretend it doesn't exist. As you can see around you it only gets worse the more he tries to push it all away. This garbage will only continue to accumulate until he finally accepts and comes to terms with the pain he has experienced. The talk you two had in the forest almost did the trick but I fear it will take years if not the entirety of his life to truly accept the pain he has denied. He is lucky to have a friend like you now. He has someone to confide in and without that I fear his pain would have one day come crashing down on him unexpectedly. It would have very likely destroyed him and it may still do just that if you two aren't careful. It must be very comforting for him to know that he won't have to face all..." He waved a hand around. "...of this alone anymore."

Courage shook his head. "I don't know about that. We argue a lot and he fights me tooth and nail whenever I try to help him."

"I'm afraid that's just the byproduct of his inability to cope. He doesn't want to think about it even when it constantly torments him in the back of his mind. You dredge up those things when you prod him about these issues and he both hates you and is grateful to you for that."

"Well, what was with that version of Computer I just met? It was like he didn't even know I was there. It was kind of creepy too, the way he just sort of...fell apart."

"It was a shade. A strong thought, feeling, or emotion given form. They have limited awareness outside of the emotions that created them so no, it probably did not know you were there."

"How am I going to find the Computer that I went into that room with if there are bunch of him running around in here?"

"You'll know 'em when you find him." The hobo got up and stifled the fire. "My time is up. I've already said too much. Don't lose hope, you aren't dictated by this nightmare like he is."

The quenching of the fire brought up smoke and dust. Courage covered his eyes and nearly coughed his lungs out.

"Wait!" He cried out. By the time he could open his eyes again the hobo was gone. Only the ashes of the fire remained. He sighed and stood back up.

"The things I do for love..." He grumbled. Well, it didn't exactly pertain to Computer but it still felt like the proper thing to say. If neither of them woke up he'd never see Muriel again after all...

…...

"What are you standing around looking so freaked out about?" Computer's old owner asked.

He took a deep breath and forced himself to calm down. He needed to think this through. He needed time to get his thoughts together. He already knew what was coming and if he wasn't in the right mind for it he'd probably never be able to stop it.

"Nothing." He spoke, trying to get into character. It appeared that everything was as it should be, except for the fact that he was now a pet dog instead of a personal computer. He'd act the roll and try to live up to the way things used to be back when his friend was still alive.

"That's good." His old owner said. "I haven't been having such a good day myself."

"How so?" He asked. He already knew what he was going to say but it was better to ask anyway.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you but it's probably better that I do. I met this weird guy while I was out this morning and he wanted to talk to me about you. He says you're a really rare breed of dog and that he'd pay a lot for you. I told him no, but..."

Computer interrupted him. "How much money exactly?"

He pressed a finger up against his chin. "Let me put it this way, I could have bought a mansion, five pools, two hundred cars...a girlfriend."

A strong sense of gratitude struck Computer. Had he been offered that much money in real life too? He grabbed his leg and stared up sadly at him. "Thank you for not selling me off like that. I know how much you hate living here and..."

His old owner knelt down and placed a hand up against his muzzle. Normally he would have been angry to be treated like a dog but it was such an endearing gesture that he couldn't find the heart to complain.

"What good would a mansion and two hundred cars do me if I lost the keys to all of them? You know I'm nothing without you, pal. I know how angry it makes you when I lose everything but I'd be spending a lot more time looking for them if I didn't have you around. I really don't know where I'd be without you, pal."

He smiled sadly. "You'd be losing your glasses under the couch five times a day, burning your dinner, forgetting to pay your bills, and leaving for work late everyday."

"Exactly! What good would all that money do me without my grumpy, old roommate?" His expression turned to horror. "Oh no! I _did _forget that dinner was in the oven!" He raced off into the kitchen to save supper.

Computer stood there, silently panicking. He couldn't let this happen! He couldn't let his owner die again! He moved into the kitchen and watched as his owner stared down at the sad remains of their dinner.

"At least it's still eatable...unlike last time." His friend sighed.

Computer sat down at the table while his owner took a massive knife to charred husk that had once been a decent meal. He sighed at the sight of it, this had once been an everyday occurrence back when his owner was still alive. Twice he had almost burned the apartment down on accident. It was after the second time that Computer had taken a more proactive approach to making sure he remembered. If the house wasn't covered in sticky notes after that then it was usually a worthy cause to start panicking. If his sticky note regiment didn't always work he'd verbally lambast the poor fool until it did. That idiot would sometimes forget write out the sticky note as he was writing it...

"So yeah, about that guy." His old owner spoke as he cut the meat. "He, er...threatened me after I said no. He said he'd make me regret it and then walked off. I made sure he didn't follow me home so I'll make sure to keep a low profile for the next couple of days. I've got an old hoodie in the closet if need to go out."

"Y-yeah...that's probably a good idea." Computer spoke, pulling himself of his nostalgic reminiscence. "I'll sleep on the couch. You know, play guard dog or whatever."

"Heh, you may be a grump but you're no guard dog."

"I suppose not..." He sighed, ears drooping. This time he'd be sure to wake him up in time...

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot to make you your coffee!"

His ears perked up again. "Coffee?"

Several minutes later he could confirm that dream coffee was as good, if not better, than real life coffee. He sipped away at it as he tried to come up with a plan. Waiting around for Him to show up just wasn't going to cut it. If He was going to break in along with a gun, he'd need to do something to counteract that. At least he had the element of surprise on his side but he wasn't quite sure how to utilize it well enough to save his owner. He doubted he could just walk into a store and pick up a gun right now. That stupid hobo talked as if he needed to walk away from this situation without so much as a second thought but he couldn't just let his owner die like this. He didn't even care about revenge, he just wanted to make sure things turned out for the better this time. It didn't matter if this was just a dream, if he could get this right just once...

"You doing okay?" His owner asked. "You've been awfully spaced out every since you got back."

"Y-yeah, I'm perfectly fine. Listen, I think I'm going to need some money." He finally came to a conclusion on what he wanted to do.

"Whadaya need the money for?" His owner asked, chewing on a bit of his charred dinner.

A slight but ever so sadistic smile crossed his face. "I think I'm going to need a _sledgehammer_..."

End Of Chapter


	68. The Darkest Part Of Our Heart

Chapter 68: The Darkest Part Of Our Heart

Courage trudged on and on. No matter how far he walked, nothing changed, except for the kinds of broken, beaten out, useless bits of garbage he had to keep stepping on. He hadn't run into anything since his chat with the hobo. There was nothing but junk and smog everywhere he looked. Frustration was quickly growing inside of him as he stepped on yet another painful piece of garbage. If this was just a dream, why couldn't he conjure up a pair of shoes?

Giving up for a moment, he made a small clearing for himself and sat down. He rubbed his aching feet and sighed. How long was he going to have to keep this up? Computer could be anywhere in this endless smog.

Was it just him, or were things getting darker? Yes, the more he looked around the more he realized that it was getting harder to see. It wasn't just getting even more smoggy, it was getting darker and darker by the minute. Horror struck, he jumped back onto his feet. He'd never be able to find Computer, much less get out of here if it was pitch black! He looked around, he had no idea which way to go.

_**Drip...**_

He flinched at the sound. It was the first thing to happen in ages. Was it going to start raining in this crazy place? He could probably handle a flood after dealing with a pile of garbage turning into a raging sea...

_**Drip...**_

He whirled around. Where was the coming from?

_**SLUUURRPP**_

This time he jumped. A sound like someone drinking something slimy through a straw echoed all around him. He waited a moment and then silence returned. He was about to start walking again when...

"Well, hello der, pinkie." A slick and slimy voice spoke. It was thickly accented, actually, it sounded more like someone who either didn't have a very good grasp of speaking or wasn't even really trying in the first place.

Courage whirled around again and gasped. The person who had spoken was another dog who looked just like him. It was a frightening caricature however as it's fur was pitch black and it's eyes a glowing red. It had clean, pearly white teeth, sharpened like something you'd see from a shark

"W-who are you?" Courage asked, backing away. Was...was this the corruption? The thing was very obviously evil no matter which way you tried to cut it.

"I AM ya...actually, ya could say I'm everybody." It took a step forward. It's tone was surprisingly friendly for such a slimy voice. It sounded exactly like someone who was trying to scam you or convince you to do something that was clearly bad. "I'm dat feelin' ya get when ya want to ram yer car into an idiot drivin' slowly on da road." He drew in closer to Courage. His voice was becoming even more slick. "I'm dat feelin' ya get when ya want to drive a knife through the skull of someone who's makin' ya angry. I'm all dos repressed feelin's that everyone has. I'm da ding that everyone's too cowardly ta act on. Normally I don't exist as a single entity but dis place gives me form and a purpose."

"W-what do you want from me?" Courage squeaked out. They were nose to nose now and that thing was staring directly into his eyes.

The dark creature pulled back, much to the relief of Courage. "I'm givin' ya a chance ta turn around an' go back. Dis is my show now."

"Huh? Courage asked. "Y-you're the thing that took control of me before, aren't you?"

"Yes sir, ya were no fun anyway. Ya see, it goes like dis. Der hasn't been anyone usin' these rings in centuries. When ya die in dis place a part of yer mind breaks, that's where I come in. Dat's my ticket into da real world. I parade around in yer brain dead carcasses until I get ya either thrown in jail...or executed. Like I said, der ain't been anyone in dees rings for centuries and I havn' had a physical form in ages."

"So...you're going to try to kill me or Computer just so you can get back into the real world?"

"Well, ya ain't as dumb as ya look. I was start'n to get worried." His eyes narrowed. "Trust me, I wouldn't tell ya dis unless I was certain ya wouldn't be able ta stop me..."

Courage grit his teeth. "I'm not going to let you hurt me or Computer, you got that?"

"Yer friend? He'll do whatava I want em to do." A grin formed across it's face yet again.

"Yeah right! He's not going to just start trusting a dark, red eyed monster! He'd never trust you! Not even for even a second! He'd probably be even more suspicious than I am!"

The dark creature shrugged. "I got ya ta almost rip his arm off, didn't I? I can nudge em into whatever direction I want."

He was right! Courage's eyes widened. "Oh no..."

The dark creature frowned. "Dis is yer last warning, pinke. Leave now while yer mind is still intact."

"Where's Computer? I want to know where he is!" Courage growled. "If you've done anything to him I swear..."

The dark creature backed away. "Wrong answer, pinke..." It spoke in a low tone.

"Where's Computer!" Courage yelled a second time. He ran forward to grab the monster but it's form melted into a puddle of black tar and dispersed amongst the garbage. Fighting back a scream of anger, Courage stood there, completely at a loss.

…...

Apparently the dreamscape wasn't doing very much to make the world seem believable. Computer's walk down to the store was so eerie that he almost wanted to run back to the apartment and have his owner do it for him. There was not a single living being to be found anywhere. No cars drove down the roads and the world was so quiet that only Computer's own footsteps made any sound. Not even the wind would blow and break up the monotony.

He bought his desired sledgehammer from a particularly bored employee who did not seem to notice or care that he was the only one around. He also bought a certain kind of candy bar that he knew his owner liked. On some level he saw it as a sort of peace offering. A, 'Sorry I got you killed all those years ago!' kind of apology. It was pathetic but he really didn't care anymore.

The walk back home was just as quiet and just as eerie. He didn't make much of an effort to keep an eye on his surroundings and he was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the person moving from one alleyway to the next behind him. He had just stopped a moment to let his arms rest after carrying the bag with that extremely heavy sledgehammer for so long when the person crept up behind him.

He realized what was happening five seconds too late. A hand wrap around his muzzle and another pick him up. The bag with the sledgehammer fell out of his grasps and hit the ground with a clang. He struggled to free himself from his kidnapper but it was no use.

He already knew who it was that was attacking him. There was no reason to even guess. If nobody else existed in this dream world then there was only one answer...

He suppressed a yelp when the man slammed him into the nearest wall, face first. He did it several more time until he fell still.

"No squirming around, little pup!" An all too familiar voice spoke.

He felt his heart stop. He hadn't even considered the possibility that maybe this dream wouldn't play out exactly as it had in real life. He hadn't even considered the possibility that He might attack him while he was out and about...undefended and helpless.

Trembling, he felt that horrible monster twist him around as if inspecting him. He couldn't even comprehend what He might do to him as a flesh creature. How long would this dream play out? How long would he have to endure whatever He had in store for him?

The man flung him down onto the sidewalk and grinned. "I've been looking a long time for you! If you know what's good for you, you won't try to escape!"

Computer was already attempting to crawl away. He didn't care if this was a dream, it felt real. He couldn't bear the thought of being tortured by this man all over again. Things hurt as a machine but they hurt so much worse as a weak and fragile flesh creature.

"I said no running!" The man screamed, kicking him in the face and very nearly knocking him out cold right there.

He gripped his muzzle, blood dripping from his nose and mouth. His mind was screaming at him to run but he couldn't find guts to actually do that. An even more overwhelming part of his mind was screaming 'DON'T MAKE IT WORSE!'

He was kicked again, this time in the stomach. He was sent flying into the road and he lay there with his paws wrapped around his torso as he gasped for air. He thought of the sledgehammer in the bag but he had no hope of getting to it now. The horrible monster of a man was walking over to him again and he had that same awful gleam in his eyes that he always had when he was about to do something terrible. Computer knew that look all too well and he felt his insides turn to ice at the sight of it.

"Have you gotten the message yet?" The man asked, grabbing him by his ears and pulling him up to eye level. "You're only going to make things worse for yourself if you try to run."

He nodded, hoping that it would finally bring an end to this spontaneous bought of torture. What he got was a sharp punch across the muzzle. He cried out, unable to fight the terror welling up inside him.

The man dropped him back onto the ground again, this time pressing a shoe up against his back. "I don't want you to run away on me so I've decided I'm going to break each and every one of your limbs. Struggle and I'll make you wish I'd only just broken your arms and legs..."

"No!" He cried out. Fear was gripping him so tightly that he was certain he was going to pass out even without His help. This was just a dream, so why did it hurt so bad? No, no, no! He was going to be taken by Him and tortured until he'd be reduced to a living husk all over again!

He thought of Courage for a moment, wherever he was. 'Oh god, Courage! Please help me!', was all that ran through his mind over and over again but he knew deep down that not even Courage would be able to help him here. The dog would only be beaten down into submission too or simply shot on the spot if he dared to interfere. He couldn't drag Courage into this, not even for his own sake.

"Let me go!" He screamed. "I won't let you do this to me again!"

"What did I say?" The man spoke in a deathly quiet voice. "You really are a bad learner."

He dug his foot into Computer's back and he cried out again. This got him another kick from the monster and he was reduced to a shaking, whimpering mess. All the awful memories, all the emotions, all the terror and fear, all the hopelessness, they were rushing back to him after they had been buried for so long. The events of the forest had almost caused exactly this but not to the extremes he was experiencing now.

He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the next blow but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and found out why he hadn't been hit again. His owner, his beloved owner and friend was arguing with Him. Everything seemed so far away to Computer now, it was like he was watching the scene through a lens. Everything they were saying was too muffled to be picked up.

He'd never seen his owner look so angry before and while he was happy to know that he was trying to save him he knew that a gunshot would soon ring out through his muted ears and that would be the end of it. He closed his eyes, unable to watch. He waited and waited for the gunshot but it never came. The darkness behind his eyelids began to expand all around him and before he even knew what was happening he slipped into unconsciousness.

…...

The darkness was ever encroaching upon Courage. He could barely see his own paw in front of his own face. He kept his eyes trained on the garbage beneath him. The last thing he wanted now was to fall through a hole just because he hadn't been watching the floor closely enough.

He had no idea if he'd ever be able to find Computer like this but he wasn't going to give up. Whatever that dark creature was trying to do to them he'd have to try and stop it. He knew Computer wouldn't be so easily deceived by that thing but he could still be controlled.

Courage gasped as everything around him went black. It was like a switch had been flicked off and now he was standing in complete darkness. He took a step back and tripped over a pile of garbage that he could not see. Disoriented, he got back onto his feet and continued to walk. Terror raced through him unlike anything he had ever experienced before. He could sense _things _moving around in the darkness and he could hear the shuffling of their feet. He had no means with which to gauge just how close they were to him but it didn't help stop his rising sense of panic. He picked up his pace and tried to run but he only succeeded in tripping once again.

"Courage..." A quiet voice whispered in his ear. He gasped and got back onto his feet as fast as he could. He flung his paws out into the darkness but it only hit air.

"Courage..."

"Courage..."

"Courage..."

A multitude of voices were quietly chanting his name. He could hear them whispering all around him but whatever they were saying outside of his name he couldn't pick up. He wanted to run but he was certain that he was surrounded.

"Euuuueeeeehhhhh..." An unearthly sound groaned. Courage screamed and backed away. Whatever was making that sound couldn't be human. Courage couldn't even see a _zombie_ making a sound like that.

"COURAGE!" The voices screamed.

He felt a shadow rising behind him. He couldn't stop his own panic and took off running. He tripped over nearly everything that was in his path but he didn't care. He jumped right back onto his feet and kept running. That unearthly groaning was following him through the dark.

He tripped again and this time he felt his paw brush up against something familiar. A flashlight! He grabbed it and hoped to that screaming elder god upstairs that it would work. When it did flicker to life he almost wish that it hadn't. He couldn't even scream anymore from what he was seeing. He just stood there shaking, several squeaks managing to exit his trembling mouth.

The light from the flashlight was illuminated...h-him! His eyes were rolled up into the top of his head, his blood vessels showing as clear as day. His mouth was gaping open exposing an endless void and from that void the unearthly sound echoed forth. A single paw was grasping out at him. He backed away, too shell shocked to do anything else.

Finally the terror hit him full force. He let out a scream that shook the world around him and he took off running as fast as his paws could take him. With the light from that flashlight as his guide, he maneuvered around the things that would have been tripping him up before with ease. He could still hear his monstrous twin moaning and when he dared to flash his flashlight behind him he found that the thing was still dangerously close on his tail. He screamed even harder and continued to run as fast as his legs would take him.

"Cooouuurrrraaagggeeee..." The voices chanted.

As if he wasn't having a bad enough of a day he saw the flashlight flicker several times and his stomach dropped in terror.

"No, no, no! Don't die! Don't die!" He pleaded with the object. It gave one last weak flicker as though it were trying to do as he asked...and then it died.

…...

Computer cringed as awareness returned to him, along all the pain that it entitled. His head was throbbing viciously, actually his whole body was. He felt something cool press up against his muzzle and he opened his eyes in terror. Was it Him? Had He gotten him? It was over! He was as good as dead!

No...actually, it was just his owner. He was still alive, much to his relief.

"What happened?" He asked his friend. They were currently in the bathroom of their tiny apartment and his owner was applying ice to a particularly nasty black eye that he was now sporting.

"I knew you wanted to get that sledgehammer as a precaution but don't you think you could have used it back there? I thought he might have killed you after I saw what happened."

"He...ugh...jumped me." He winced. Just the act of breathing hurt now. He suspected getting kicked in the stomach might have had something to do with that...

"Are you going to be alright?" His friend asked.

"I'll...I'll live..." He sighed. He was making an effort not to make eye contact. He felt bad enough as is.

"That guy ran off after I lied to him about having called the cops. He seems to think that you belong to him. He talks as if he has the right to drag away without my consent. I'm glad I didn't take him up on his offer before, who knows what he might have done to you."

"Can I go now?" Computer asked weakly. "I just want to go lay down and...rest."

"Are you sure you're alright?" His owner asked.

He kept his eyes trained on the floor. "Yeah...It's just a few scratches anyway."

"Those are _not _just a few scratches. Look, if you want to go lay down just keep that ice on your eye, okay?"

"Got it." Computer replied, barely even aware of what was going on. He mind was miles away in another world.

He jumped off the bathroom counter, made his way through the kitchen and then back into the living room. Every step hurt terribly but he eventually made it. He climbed up and then collapsed onto the couch. He lay there shivering for several minutes, nearly overwhelmed by both the fear and memories of his time with that monster of a man, before he finally told himself to get a grip and calmed down.

He had half the mind to just go tell his owner that he was going to die tonight and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He knew he was just kidding himself when he actually believed that he could stop what was going to happen. He knew he was just setting himself up for another spectacular fall. He was stupid to think that he could actually make this play out any different from the real thing. He'd been getting his hopes up and he knew that they'd simply be dashed in the end.

He griped his pounding head and curled up into a ball. This was useless! His owner was going to be killed and he was going to get tortured by Him all over again for who knows how long! He considered the possibility of handing himself over without a fight so that maybe He wouldn't feel the need to kill his owner this time around. Unfortunately, the thought of being in the possession of that monster again terrified him too much to actually want to go through with that. He couldn't do it...not even for his owner.

The more he thought about it, the more angry he became. It was slowly but surely bubbling up into a vicious, unquenchable _rage_. He wanted Him to suffer just _once _for all the pain he had caused. He deserved it!

Computer grit his teeth and dug his nails into the couch. It was His turn to suffer! He was going to make Him pay for everything he had done! He was going to be one begging for mercy for a change!

Yes...he'd kill him, but first and he'd watch as that monster pleaded and begged for his life. He'd show him the exact same amount of mercy he had given him all those years ago. He smiled at the thought of it. How wonderful it would be!

"Hey, I know you aren't feeling so well. Do you want me to go get you something?"

The vicious smile faded from his lips and he turned to look up at his owner. His friend sat down beside him and he winced as he tried to lay a hand on his back.

"Oh, sorry. I almost forgot you've got a bruise there too." He laughed sheepishly.

"Listen, I have something important that I need you to do for me." He told him quietly.

"Shoot." He replied.

"When you go to bed tonight, lock the door and don't come out for anything, alright? It's just a precaution but I don't want anything bad to happen to you if something happens tonight. I'll stay out here and keep an eye on things just to be safe."

"You're talking as if you know something bad is going to happen tonight..."

"I'm just doing it for our safety. I don't know if we're actually going to be attacked tonight but I do have a bad feeling and my bad feelings are usually right."

"You just got the crap beat out of you. Why don't I stay up and keep an eye on things while you sleep?"

"NO!" He yelped, jumping to his feet. "I'm the dog and I'm the one who's supposed to protect my owner! I won't let anything else bad happen again just because of me!"

"Again?" His owner asked.

His ears dropped and he sat back down. "Let's just say that I let an old friend of mine down a long time ago and I don't want that to happen again."

His owner shook his head. "Alright, but if that guy does show up again just call the cops. I don't want you getting killed over something like this."

He gave him a sad smile. "I'll do my best but don't get yourself killed either."

…...

Courage ran blindly through the dark. He tripped over and over again but no matter where he went that groaning could still be heard mere inches behind him. He had to keep running no matter what.

He was practically in hysterics now. He was having trouble panting for air in this smoggy place and it seemed that his voice had given out after screaming for so long. He could still hear the whispering all around him and he knew that if he stopped for even a second that _thing _would get him.

"Dis is yer last chance ta give it up, pinke." That slick and slimy voice said. A pair of glowing, red eyes appeared next to him as he ran.

"You're...not...stopping...me!" He gasped out between pants for breath.

"Ya want dat monster ta get ya?" It asked. "I can make it go away, ya know."

"I'm not... leaving Computer...here...with you!" He said breathlessly.

"Yer really gonna regret dis, pinkie." The dark creature spoke. There was a sound like someone snapping their fingers and then light returned to the smoggy realm.

Courage whipped around in terror but his monstrous twin was gone. The whispering had stopped and everything was back to the way it had been before the lights had gone out. He collapsed into a heap and sighed with relief. It was over...for now.

The dark creature saddled up next to him. It regarded him with a curious but almost snide look. It seemed to be plotting something. Courage sat back up and glared at it.

"I'm going to find Computer and you're not going to stop me!" He yelled.

"Ya know, I was gonna let yer mind do my work fer me with all that whisperin' an' monster business but I got struck wit a better idea."

The dark creature rose up, it's form becoming much more imposing. "Since ya won't stop bein' a thorn in my side by yer own free will, I'm gonna make ya hurt fer it. I'm gonna make ya hurt so bad dat ye'll wish ya have turned back when ya had da chance."

Courage tried to back away on all fours but it was no use.

"I'll take ya ta yer friend but yer gonna wish I never had..." The dark creature said ominously. It pulled out a rusty, old pipe from the garbage and gave Courage a gleeful grin.

Courage got to his feet and ran. He nearly took his own eye out when a mass of wires freed themselves from their broken electronics and grabbed his foot. He slammed into the ground and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that his left eye had missed a bit of sharp metal sticking out of the ground by mere inches. His relief didn't last long however as more and more of the wires weaved their way around him, holding him into place.

"Ya ain't goin' nowhere, pinkie." The dark creature said. It tapped him on the leg with the metal pipe. "I promise dis won't hurt...much."

It raised the pipe into the air...

"No, no, no, no!" Courage yelped out before...

_**WHAM**_

End Of Chapter


	69. Mono No Aware

A/N: Hoo boy, the prospect of this chapter has always made me a bit nervous. It's either going to crash and burn from being too over dramatic and too overwrought or it's gonna be _the_ crowning moment of heartwarming for this fic. Hopefully I didn't f*ck it up. Enjoy.

Chapter 69: Mono No Aware

_...Tink..._

_...Tink..._

_...Tink..._

Courage groaned, his head was pounding. Something was weighing down on him and it hurt a lot. He tried to move his arms but his paws were bound. His muzzle was clamped tightly shut by something cold.

_...Tink..._

_...Tink..._

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked the blurriness out of them. He gasped at what he was seeing. It was Computer and they were in some kind of massive garbage hole. His friend was grabbing bits of junk off the floor and throwing them aside. He must have made this hole trying to get to the bottom...

Courage realized why there was so much pain weighing down on him. He was quite literally apart of the wall of garbage. He was just far enough in for Computer to be unable to see him and there were two 'eye holes' just large enough for him to see what he was doing. This had to be that dark creature's doing, there was no other explanation.

"I can't believe this!" Computer yelled to no one in particular. "There has to be a bottom! There has to be!" He placed a paw on the side of his head and looked completely lost."I-I knew things were bad but I never thought..."

Growing frustrated again, he dropped to his knees and began pulling up as much garbage as his paws could hold. No matter how far he dug down, the hole only got deeper. He let out another cry of anger and kicked a broken cellphone, it collided with the wall near inches from where Courage was stuck. His friend's anger quickly melted away and he sighed, ears drooping.

"How am I supposed to even try to fix this?" He asked, shaking his head sadly. "My head can't be _that _bad!"

He picked up the twisted remains of a pipe and stared at it. "Wonder what Courage would think if he saw all this. Bet he wouldn't be so optimistic about helping me now..." He sighed again and let the pipe drop to the floor.

"Mmmph!" Courage's muffled voice tried to say. He wanted to make his presence known but his mouth was just too tightly bound, his cries did not carry very far.

Computer gave another listless sigh. "He _was_ pretty angry before. I really do wonder where he went..." His eyes scanned the garbage heap again. "I hope he didn't find a way out without me."

So this _was_ the Computer from before. At least he wouldn't have to deal with yet another copy. Courage tried to shift around but he was too packed in. He was stuck and there was no way he could get out or get Computer's attention...

"I honestly wish I hadn't stumbled across this place. I'd have been perfectly happy thinking my mind was just a bunch of boring doors but not...not this..." He shivered and got back to pulling out garbage.

"Heeey!" A voice called out, nearly causing Courage's heart to stop. It was _him_! He was here to mess with Computer now too!

The glowing dog's ears perked up and he gazed up toward the top of the hole. "Hey, indeed! Did you find a way out yet? You're the one who led me to this god-forsaken place to begin with!"

"I got bad news fer ya, buddy." The slick and slimy voice of the dark creature said. "I know ya been looking a bit blue, well, more den normal, but I gotta break da news to ya fair and square."

"What? Did something happen? Ugh, I'd prefer not to get bad news right now..."

"Yer buddy Courage just up and left. Said he didn't want ta deal with ya anymore. Could barely get 'em ta talk ta me long enough ta say why he was leavin'. Dumb dog was practically ravin' with anger."

Computer stared up at the evil creature. He obviously wasn't buying it. "You're joking, right? Courage wouldn't do something like that. He was the one who wanted to come here in the first place. He wouldn't give up that easily."

"I ain't just talking about this place, pal. He said he's done with ya too. Tired of always fight'n and arguin' with ya. He said dis 'dump' finally made 'em realize what ya really are on da inside."

Computer stared. "What? That doesn't seem very likely. He wouldn't..."

"Face it, buddy. Yer done and he's done. It's been, what? Seven or eight years now? Dat's practically a world record for ya, given da turnover rate ya have with yer owners after all. Ya should enjoy what ya had with him, cause it's over now."

He shook his head. "You're lying! Courage wouldn't have just left! We've threatened to go our separate ways tons of times! He wouldn't just go without saying a word to me!"

"Pal, he never saw _dis _place before. Gotta hand it to ya, ya finally managed to scare that little runt off fer good."

Computer's ears drooped again. "T-there's no way..."

"Face it, yer no good. He abandoned ya just like the rest. It was inevitable. Hope ya haven't forgotten yer promise..."

He shook his head. "That can't be! I-I need to talk to him! He can't be gone yet! I've _got_ to talk to him!" He raced over to one of the walls and began to climb. "He can't be gone! I can talk sense into that stupid twit! He's not going anywhere!"

The wall of garbage was hopelessly unstable. He managed to make it about halfway up before something gave way and he was sent tumbling down in an avalanche of garbage. He immediately got back onto his feet and tried again, he was thwarted by garbage yet again. He kept up at it for five, ten, twenty times, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't climb his way out of the hole he had dug for himself.

"Sorry, pal. Dat's just da way da cookie crumbles. Did ya really think Courage would be any different from the rest? Ya set yerself up for dis fall."

"Let me out!" He screamed. His attempts to climb out were growing more and more frantic. "I can still make him see! I'm not in some stupid metal body now! He can't just flick a switch and toss me out like the others did! I won't let him! He has to answer to me first! I won't be thrown out again!"

"Thrown out? Look where ya are!"

He blinked and looked around at all the walls of garbage. His eyes briefly met Courage's without even realizing it and then he gazed back up at the dark creature.

"He didn't need no dump to throw ya in! It was all here ta begin wit'! Ya really ain't gettin' the reason why he left, are ya? He finally saw things for the way 'dey really are!"

Computer clenched his fist and squeezed his eyes shut. "Tell him to come back! Go find him and tell him to come back! I won't stand for this! That good for nothing idiot is going to get a piece of my mind!"

"Ya still ain't gettin' it! Give it up! Ya had a good run! Ya should be grateful he put up wit' ya fer as long as he did! It's time ta go find a new owner or...did ya forget yer promise?"

"No! Shut up! Tell him to come back!"

"He ain't comin' back!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!"

"Ya don't _have_ anything to say about it! It's time ta give up! Ya pushed his buttons one too many times and now he's gone!"

Computer shook his head again, his eyes still squeezed shut. A note of despair entered his voice. "How could he just go? After everything I told him, I thought he understood! He seemed so genuine! One little trip to a garbage dump wouldn't have changed that!"

"Ya put too much faith in 'em. Dontcha remember da way yer other owners were? Ya set yer bar too high wit' dis one. Ya were better off keeping 'em at arms distance."

He continued to shake his head. "No! You're wrong! I know you're wrong!"

"Yer da one who's wrong, pal. Look at were ya are now. Dontchya think Courage would have come back fer ya by now if he was plannin' to? Face it, yer old news. Look at all da new computers these days, you just can't match em. Look at what all dos new phones do too. Yer outdated, last years model. Yer never gonna find an owner like Courage again. Nobody's gonna want a computer dat not even der grandma is gonna wanna touch!"

"Courage isn't gone!" He growled. "Tell him to come back, right now! I won't stand for this!"

"He ain't comin' back!"

"He can't! I..." Fear and disbelief wracked Computer's face. Courage made another struggled attempt to escape but it was no use.

Computer dug his paws into the garbage wall and began to climb again. "Tell him to come back!" He yelled. His voice quavered with every word. "Please, just tell him to come back!"

Courage stared helplessly as his friend continued to make even more and more pathetic pleas to the dark creature. Every attempt he made to climb out of the hole ended in failure and yet he still would not give up.

"Please! Tell him to come back!" He begged. He slid down once more and started right back up again. "He can't just go without saying so much as a word! He has to answer to me first! I deserve at least that!"

A twisted piece of metal broke off from the wall the moment he touched it and the whole thing was sent tumbling down again. He hit the ground and did not move again for several moments. Cringing, he slowly stood up again and resumed his doomed plight, disregarding the obvious outcome.

"Mmmmph!" Courage cried out. If only he could make his voice heard!

"Give it up! It's time ta stop fightin'!" The dark creature shouted.

"He can't just go! I don't want to be alone again!" He yelled. Complete and utter sorrow etched his face. "He has to come back! He can't leave me alone like this! I-I don't want to be alone!"

"Well, ya are! Get used ta it! Unless ya go through wit' yer promise, dis is da way life is gonna be from now on!"

Computer attempted to climb out of his prison one last time and when he fell he did not try to climb out again. His expression turned to one of complete and utter hopelessness.

"I don't want to be alone! Not again! I-I can't go through that again! He can't abandon me too! I-I..." Tears welled up in his eyes.

Courage could only watch as his friend steadily broke down right before his very own eyes. He almost couldn't believe what he was seeing. Not once had his friend been driven to tears like this, not by anything that had happened in the forest, not by anything that his insomnia induced paranoia had brought about, and not anything that his nightmares had done. It seemed impossible that the simple notion of being alone could triumph over everything else for him.

"Yer promise..." The dark creature all but cooed.

Computer gazed downward. "All I wanted was one owner who wouldn't get rid of me. Courage was my last chance. No more new owners after him. If he didn't just leave me in a junk yard to be ground down into soup cans I wasn't going allow myself to be given to a new owner either." He closed his eyes. "I promised that if things got bad again I wouldn't put up with it anymore. No more waiting around for someone else to deal out my fate to me."

"'Din what are we waiting fer..." The dark creature spoke. His voice was deathly quiet. "It's time..."

Courage heard something whirl through the air and hit the ground with a clunk. His heart plummeted at the sight of it. It was a small, intricate blade. Like something you'd see used in a ritual sacrifice. So this was how the dark creature was going to get back into the real world...

Computer gazed down at it and sighed. "What a cliche way to go. I would have preferred something a little less melodramatic in the end." He closed his eyes. "You know, I'm not so sure about this. I mean, I did promise, but..."

"Ya don't want ta be alone anymore, do ya? Well, here's da solution! I thought ya wanted ta die, hmm? What was all the beggin' ta 'Him' for? Why'd ya let yer system degrade after dat last owner gave up on ya? Ya were ready ta die and ya still are!"

"It's just...things have been going so much better lately. I just don't see how it could have all come crashing down so quickly..."

"Tings change! All good tings eventually gotta come ta an end. Ya knew dis would happen and ya've been waiting for it, now it's here."

He closed his eyes again. "You're...you're right. I just thought that after all those things Courage had said that maybe it wouldn't turn out this way in the end."

"It was always gonna end like dis, ya knew it would. Ya always knew he was gonna abandon ya and ya actually let yerself believe dat maybe it wouldn't happen. Dey're always gonna abandon ya in the end, it's just da way tings are. Ya were dumb enough to believe it might be differen' for once and I fergiv ya for that. We're all naïve 'sum times."

Computer picked up the blade and stared at it. His own tearful expression reflected in it. "You're right. I deluded myself into thinking things might actually turn out differently this time. How stupid I've been..."

"Jus get it over wit. No more hurtin', no more bein' abandoned, no more havin' to feel sorry 'bout anyting anymore. Doesn't dat sound nice?"

He smiled for what seemed like the first time in ages. "That does sound nice, actually. It's not like I have anywhere else to go now." He looked around at all the garbage. "I don't think I could ever hope to fix any of this either. Perhaps it's for the best..."

"Now yer finally seein' it my way. I just don't want ya to suffer anymore, pal. Don'tcha think ya've been through enough?"

He clenched the hilt of the blade and his expression grew angry. "Yeah...I have been through enough! Why should I have to suffer though another abandonment? Courage knew what I've been through and he still turned tail and ran! He probably doesn't expect me to wake up again at all! He wouldn't have left me in this terrible nightmare world if he was expecting me to wake back up again! He probably knew I'd never be able to get out on my own!"

"Didtcha really expect any different from one of yer owners? Yer the one who's always sayin' dey're monsters."

He squeezed his eyes shut again. "Well, he did say he hoped that program would tear me to pieces. It's no wonder he ran off and abandoned me! I should have just stuck with my story back there and told him he'd have to fend for himself from now on! It's about time one of my owners got to know what it's like to be abandoned themselves!"

"Now yer gettin' it!" The dark creature cheered.

Computer's ears drooped again. "I was just so certain that after the forest and our little fight in the hotel that Courage was being genuine. It would have been so nice to have an owner who'd actually keep me around no matter what. I guess that even Nina would have tossed me out on the street one day." He sighed as tears rolled down his muzzle. "I just...I just wanted to think that I wasn't really alone anymore. Going through life without a single person on my side has been...difficult. I guess that's what I should have expected since nobody has ever seen me as anything more than a glorified calculator that just happens to talk."

Courage's heart was practically pounding out of his chest. It seemed like every time Computer was about to come to his senses another wave of fog would cloud his mind and depression would grab ahold of him once again. That damn creature was doing this to him! Messing around with all his biggest weaknesses and getting the reaction out of him that he always wanted! Well, he hoped it was the creature. He couldn't imagine Computer talking like this all on his own but...the more he thought about it the more he became convinced that maybe it _was_. His sorrow over the possibility of being abandoned yet again was so genuine that Courage had to believe that it was a true, not just a reaction brought on by the dark creature's influence.

He attempted to move again. He had to stop Computer before he went through with this. It was obvious that he was still struggling with his decision. He kept staring at the blade with a mixture of exhaustion, fear, sorrow, and disbelief. It was obvious that a large part of him wasn't ready to die, unfortunately the slick words of that creature were slowly convincing those parts that he needed to do this if he didn't want to suffer anymore.

"Think about it. Do ya really want to go through all that again? Gettin' yer keyboard smashed for speakin' up against some vain idiot? Gettin' fried because some jerk didn't care enough not ta get ya wet? Become the pet science experiment of some self proclaimed genius all over again? Do ya really want to keep gettin' abandoned by people who don't want ta put up with ya? People who never think yer good enough?"

"No, no I don't." He sighed, defeated.

"Ya just ain't a very good computer anymore. Ya had something in Courage that nobody else could offer and dat was it. Dis was the only thing ya really had goin' for ya. If that dog had ever gained even half a brain cell he would have realized dat anyone can use a search engine! Hahaha!" The smokey, coughing laugh of the dark creature carried through smog. It echoed on and on...

"I-I suppose it was always inevitable. I just wish I could have had..." He sighed again. "Look, if he comes back, if he comes back for any reason at all, could...could you maybe apologize to him for me? I just want him to know that I never meant any ill will toward him. I thought he knew this by now but...I'm not so sure anymore. Could you maybe thank him too? I don't think he'll care but I want him to know that this past week has been one of the happiest I've ever had. I mean, sure, we've almost died how many times now? But I wouldn't give it up for the world. It's not every day I actually get to go out and do something different with my pitiful excuse of a life."

"I'll do that for ya...pal..." The creature replied in his slick tone. It was obvious that he wasn't going to say a word.

Computer gazed down at the blade again. Tears were still brimming in his eyes. He turned away again, as though he could not stand the sight of it. Indecision stayed his hand just a little while longer.

Courage found himself crying. He couldn't bear to watch this any longer. He struggled and struggled but he could not move. He was summoning every ounce of strength he had but nothing would give. He couldn't do it, he couldn't watch Computer die like this. He'd rip his own arms off if he had to. He needed Computer to know how much he cared, how grateful he was to have him around. He was as lucky to have him as a friend and companion as much as he was lucky to have Muriel. To think of all the things that had to have come together for him to have been landed with a talking computer and then to overcome all their mile long differences and still be friends for it in the end. To think, several weeks ago he wouldn't have even considered the possibility of being friends with Computer, now he couldn't even stand the prospect of not having his snide, smartass remarks constantly driving him insane.

Computer considered the blade once more. Something was different about him now, he seemed less convinced that he needed to do this. Courage wasn't sure but it seemed like the smog all around them was clearing up a little bit...

"Well? Wataya wait'n for? Aren't ya ready ta go yet?"

"No." He murmured quietly. He stared at the blade one last time and then tossed it away. "I've decided that I'd rather go tell Courage all those things myself. I...I want to go find him. I want to hear what he really thinks from his own mouth. If he really is giving up on me...I guess that's just as well. I just want to hear it from him first though. If he doesn't care about what I have to say then perhaps I really was wrong about him, but until then, I'm going to put a little more faith in him first."

Courage watched the scene through blurry eyes. Computer wasn't giving up on him either...

"WHAT?" The dark creature shrieked. "Ya gotta be kiddin' me! Yer gonna regret dis!"

Courage gave one last almighty tug on his bindings, and, finding some kind of impossible strength, managed to free his paws. He could feel his wrists bleeding but that was alright, he could now use his arms now to escape this prison.

Computer blinked and glanced over to where Courage was. He was making enough racket now to be heard halfway across this hellscape.

"W-what?" Computer asked, making his way over to the noise.

Courage's mouth was still tied down by the cold wires biting into his muzzle. He tried to pull them off but they tightened as if they had a mind of their own. His muzzle was bleeding now because of how hard they were boring into his skin. He ignored the pain and continued to pull at them.

Computer began to grab bits of garbage and remove them. Courage gave a muffled cry and hoped that he could finally hear him. It wouldn't be long now before he could escape. He tugged at the wires one last time and they finally loosened until they fell off. The force driving them to bore deeper into his skin seemed to have given up.

"Compute!" He cried out. "Get me out of here!"

"C-Courage? Is that really you? Were you here this whole time?"

There was too much garbage on top of him to get out on his own. He could only pull a few pieces out of the way but even that barely helped.

"Don't worry! I think I'm almost there!" Computer spoke.

Courage could no longer see what was happening outside with his two eye holes gone. He could hear the garbage giving way and he hoped the stuff on top of him wouldn't decide to crush him...

He waited and waited...until finally light flooded into his tiny space. He leaped forward and tackled Computer to the ground, tears pouring from his eyes. He never thought he'd ever be so happy to see him.

"Do you have any idea?" He sobbed. "Any idea how much I'd miss you if you died? Where would I be without you? Who'd call me all those stupid names and give me insane solutions to all my monster problems? Who'd help me save Muriel? Who'd...who'd..." He steadily devolved into his gibberish language. His words were so slurred that he wasn't sure even Computer could understand it. He didn't care if he couldn't understand, he just wanted to keep babbling until he finally got it through Computer's thick skull just how much he cared.

"Don't you get it?" He continued. "That...that _thing _was trying to get you to do what it wanted!" He pointed up to the place where the dark creature would have been. It was gone now...

"It almost succeeded!" He screamed. "How could you almost..."

He gasped as he felt Computer wrap his arms around him and pull him into a hug "I'm still here, aren't I?" He asked. He let him go and smiled sadly. "I'm so glad you didn't leave me here. I was so certain you'd gone and abandoned me too." He shut his eyes, his voice becoming strained. "I mean, I've been tossed away so many times now..." He opened his glowing eyes again and they were filled with tears. He continued to smile sadly.

Now it was Courage's turn to hug him. He was certain he was almost suffocating him but that didn't matter. He just wanted him to know how much he cared. "You're never ever going to be alone again, you got that? You're always going to have a place with me and nothing's ever going to change that."

"Courage..."

"When this is all over with and everything finally goes back to normal, I promise you won't be neglected again. You won't have to be so bored that you've gotta stare at cats and stupid videos all day just to keep yourself happy."

"Courage, you've never neglected me..." He replied gently. "Well, except for maybe that time you threw me out the window but I was kind of asking for it then. I _did _make a pretty bad joke after all." He laughed.

"But I have been neglecting you! I promise I'll start treating you like a proper computer from now on! I'll even fix you up! I don't care if I've gotta take you apart and replace every last bit of hardware myself! I'm going to start treating you properly from now on!"

"A-a tune up? That _would_ be nice..." He looked genuinely taken aback by Courage's promise. "Nobody's ever taken the time to do even a little bit of maintenance on me. I've got so much dust clogging up my fan that I..."

Courage wrapped his arms around him again. "I'll take care of it, I promise."

Computer placed both his paws onto his shoulders. "Thank you. It'll be nice if I can pretend to be a halfway decent computer again. It'll be nice to replace some of those failing hardware parts too."

"You don't have to thank me. It's what friends do. Look, even if we don't find that wellspring, I'll still have some time left. If we can't find a way to save me, I'll make sure things are better off for you before the end. You won't have to end up with someone you hate. I mean, you've even got a friend like Nina now after all."

"Don't even talk like that! You're going to make it! Even if that wellspring doesn't exist there will still be enough time to find something else! I won't let you die, that's my promise to you. Besides, I don't want another owner and I certainly don't want to have to replace a dear friend."

Courage laughed. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought that you'd one day call me a dear friend."

He smiled, this time without even a hint of sadness. "Neither did I."

Courage grinned and pulled him into another hug. "Love you, Compute." He muttered, not expecting even the slightest reply from his friend.

"Love you too, twit."

For a moment he wasn't actually sure he had heard what he thought he had just heard. He was certain his ears couldn't even comprehend it. He must have looked completely flabbergasted because Computer was practically doubling over with laughter.

"Now _that_ was the sort of reaction I was hoping to get! Oh how I wish I had a camera right now!" He laughed before finally reaching a paw out to him. "Family?" He asked.

Courage shook his head out of his stupor, and, without a hint of reluctance, grabbed his paw. "Family!"

"Till the end? No matter when that might be?"

He nodded. "Till the very end."

_Some day you came  
And I knew you were the one  
You were the rain, you were the sun  
But I needed both, cause I needed you_

_You were the one  
I was dreaming of all my life  
When it is dark you are my light_

_-Engima, The Child In Us _

End of Chapter

A/N: Please fasten your seat belts and place your DAWWWW into the upright position. With the inclusion of song lyrics this fic has officially hit all the standard list of shitty fan fic cliches! WOOO! (not taking this srs enough)


	70. Fighting Your Demons

A/N: Chapter 69 has gone through a pretty extensive rewrite. If you're one of the people who read the early version of it I would suggest you go back and read it again for continuity sake.

Chapter 70: Fighting Your Demons

As night rolled around Computer found himself growing more and more nervous. He was trapped between the belief that no matter what he did this dream was going to turn out badly and the desire to get revenge on Him for all the things he had done. He flit continuously between complete and utter panic and a burning rage that could not be controlled. He so deeply desired to see that man squeal, to see him hurt just once, that it filled him with an almost sadistic glee. On some levels it frightened him, on the others, he didn't care. All the repressed anger that he had never been able to act on was now making itself known and was boiling over all at the same time. This was finally his chance to make Him suffer. A chance he never got in real life.

He made himself comfortable on the couch for most of the night. His owner went about all his usual business and they chatted it up every once in awhile. He was constantly left in awe over just how real it all felt. He couldn't help but think of that saying which claimed that people live on in your heart. Through this dream and through his memories his owner was living again.

"Almost eleven, guess I should be hitting the sack right about now." His friend said with a yawn. He flicked the TV off and stretched.

"Remember what I said about keeping the door locked?" Computer asked him.

"It'll be fine! That guy's a big coward anyway so I don't think he'll try and break in. He's perfectly happy kicking dogs around but the moment when someone bigger comes in he runs off screaming. Besides, he thinks I told the cops about him, he wouldn't risk getting caught."

"I know." Computer replied. "But do it anyway as a precaution. I don't want you to get hurt if anything happens."

"And I don't want you to get hurt again if anything happens either. I don't need some jerk kicking my dog around."

"It's like you said, nothing will probably happen but it's a good idea to be careful anyway." Computer replied once again. Trying to convince his friend to keep his head low was becoming surprisingly hard.

"I know, I know! You're right!" He placed a hand on his forehead. "Look, I'll keep the door locked but if you hear so much as a peep, call the cops, alright?"

"Of course I will. Oh, and...um, thanks."

"For what?"

"For helping me out back there. I honestly thought that I was as good as dead for a few minutes."

"As if I'd let that guy hurt my roommate!"

"And...thanks for everything else as well. I know I always give you a hard time but I am grateful to have a home here with you. I'm really, really sorry that I never thanked you sooner. I never got a chance to tell my old friend the same thing and I don't think I will ever be able to forgive myself for that."

"Hey, come on now. I'm sure your old buddy understands, even if you never told him." His friend laughed.

He closed his eyes. "I hope..." He sighed.

"Well, good night. Make sure to wake me up tomorrow if I sleep through my alarm clock again. You know what a heavy sleeper I am!"

Computer watched him as he disappeared behind the bedroom door. "Yeah...I'll be sure to do that." He muttered sadly.

Now it was time to get to business...

The plan was simple enough. He'd hide behind the door until that bastard would try to sneak in. He'd get him with the sledgehammer, preferably in one of his legs, and then while that idiot was howling on the floor...he'd finish him off.

He grinned. He could already see that monster's face filled with mortal fear seconds before the sledgehammer caved his skull in. He grabbed it and practiced a few swings. He could envision the thing colliding with his leg and then finally his face. It was _wonderful_!

He stifled a chuckle as he didn't want to wake up his owner prematurely. He swung the sledgehammer around a couple more times and thought of all the ways he could hurt that horrible man before he died. Obviously there was no reason why he had to kill him right away...

He set the sledgehammer down again and began to pace back and forth through the living room. He was too excited to calm down now. The sooner he could get his revenge on that monster the better he would finally feel. He'd finally get to show Him the same amount of mercy He had shown him! It was _his _turn to cause the unrelenting, unforgiving pain! He would be the one to make Him beg for His life and it would be like music to his ears! It was a shame that he didn't have the time or leverage to make Him hurt so much that He'd ask for death in the end, just like He had done to him.

How long would it be now? An hour? Two hours? It didn't really matter either way, he could wait. He tried to recall what time it had been when He had broken into the house. He could have easily brought up the memory file under normal circumstances but in this fleshy dog body his memories were regulated to whatever he could remember on his own. He silently cursed the inability to access his programming and files in this body. Why were flesh creatures just so inefficient at everything? Couldn't they at least have better memories?

He picked up the sledgehammer and headed over to the door. The apartment was too high up for Him to sneak in through a window and that wasn't how the events had played out in real life either. The only thing Computer really had to worry about was his glow giving him away before he could get on with his sneak attack.

Two hours went by as he waited on bated breath. Every creak, every crack, every little sound the building made had his heart racing. When would it happen? How much longer was he going to have to wait? It was time to get his revenge!

Wait...

What was that?

His ears perked up. There was the unmistakeable sound of someone creeping around outside the door. He caught his breath and a vicious grin fell across his face.

_It was time!_

The doorknob jiggled and he raised the sledgehammer in preparation. Whatever that monster was doing to unlock the door, it was working. He heard a soft _click _and watched as the door slowly swung open. That fat, ugly, disgusting man slowly crept inside. It was just like all those years ago only this time Computer wasn't going to let him get far enough to shoot his beloved owner. Just a few inches more and...

"Not this time, you bastard!" He screamed, jumping forward and swinging the sledgehammer so that it collided with his knee.

It hit with the most satisfying crack. The man screamed and his legs fell out from under him. He rolled around on the floor, screaming out obscenities and pain wracked gibberish. Computer watched with absolute joy. He had never seen something so satisfying before. _Finally_ He was the one screaming!

"Not so fun when it's your turn, huh?" He asked with a malicious laugh. He raised the sledgehammer and struck him in the other leg. It made yet another wonderful cracking sound, accompanied by the screams of the man.

"You should be happy!" He snarled. "If it were up to me I'd make every moment of every day a living hell for you! I'd devote my life to it! I would not stop until you knew every last ounce of suffering I had gone through! You would be reduced to such a broken and useless mess that you would beg for death! I would not give you even an ounce of respite! If I had my way you would suffer over and over again until finally...you...you...oh god." His eyes widened as realization struck him almost as hard as that sledgehammer might have. He backed away, too horrified to say anything.

"What am I doing?" He asked himself. He slapped a paw up against his face. "How could I...

He shook his head in disbelief. "I may as well be no better than _him_!"

How could he have been so stupid? How could he have lowered himself to same level as this monster? What good would revenge do if it made him just as evil for it? How could he ever want _anyone _to go through the same things he had? Not even this monster of man deserved that...

"I swear I'll make you pay for this!" The man growled between clenched teeth.

"Get out!" Computer yelled. "I don't care if you have to drag yourself out of here, just go! If you ever come near me or my owner again I won't hesitate to finish you off! This is your last chance to leave us alone and never come back!"

"Do you really think I'm scared of a goddamn hammer?" The man growled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his ever faithful gun. "I've spent a lot of time and money looking for you! You're not getting away from me! If I can't have you, nobody can!"

Computer's eyes narrowed. "You're not going to shoot me! I dare you to try! If I'm really as special as you claim you wouldn't dare risk your investment by putting a bullet through my brain!"

The man sat there, gun still aimed at him. His face was filled with rage. Computer had guessed right.

"That's what I though!" He growled, glaring down at the monster. "Now get out of here and don't show your face around me again!"

**BANG**

He stumbled backwards as he felt the bullet hit his shoulder. He had only been grazed but it still hurt a lot. He let the sledgehammer clatter onto the floor.

"Now, you're coming with me or there's more where that came from!" The man yelled. "I don't need to shoot to kill you! This won't end until you come quietly!"

"I'm not going back with you!" He snarled, picking the sledgehammer back up.

"Ha! You really think that thing is going to work against a gun? You got in a cheap shot before but that's not going to happen again! I'll blow your arms off if I have to! Do you really want me to do that, puppy?"

"You might as well! You'll have to drag me back limbless if you think you can..." He stopped. His insides turned to ice as he heard the bedroom door open.

"Dear god..." His owner gasped as he beheld the scene before him. "He really did break in..."

"You idiot!" Computer yelped. "Get back into the bedroom before it's too..."

The man gave Computer a nasty smile. He knew exactly what he was doing. He turned the gun onto his owner...and fired.

Computer raised the sledgehammer into the air and brought it down onto the monster's face. It was two seconds too late. The bullet whizzed through the air and struck his owner in the chest. He fell to the floor, clutching the wound.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed. He slammed the sledgehammer down onto his face a second time. One of the monster's legs twitched uselessly in the throes of death.

"Stop..." He heard his owner call out weakly. He sounded almost exactly like Courage had back in the forest...

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" He screamed over and over and over again as he kept smashing the sledgehammer into what remained of what had once been a human head. Sorrow slowly but surely replaced his anger. "Why do you always have to win? Why did hesitate? Why didn't I kill you when I had the chance! Goddamn you!"

He kept swinging the sledgehammer until finally he was too tired to go on. He stood there trying to catch his breath but he didn't dare examine his handiwork. Revulsion rolled through him but that didn't matter, he needed to tend to his owner. He raced over to his side, hoping that maybe there was enough time to call an ambulance. Maybe there was a chance he could still save him this time. He hadn't been killed instantly like last time...

"Hang in there!" He cried out desperately. "I'm going to go find a phone and..."

Gasping for air, his owner placed a hand up against his muzzle just like earlier that day. That same endearing gesture now took on a whole different meaning.

The floodgates broke open. Computer found himself blathering out everything he had ever wanted to say to his owner after his death. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I never meant for you to die! I was always so awful to you and yet you never stopped being nice to me! I was just too stubborn and too stupid to see it! I never once realized how much it all matter to me until after you died! I'm the one who got you killed and it's all my fault!"

"Come on, you know you didn't kill me. The only one who's at fault is that monster over there. Please, don't ever blame yourself for what he did."

He stared at his friend, completely at a loss. "But I should have woken you up!"

"You know for a fact that he would have shot me no matter what happened."

He squeezed his eyes shut. "But I..."

"Hey, come on now! Don't look so sad! I prefer my grumpy, old roommate." He gave him a weak laugh. "Promise me you'll smile a little more often though? Your face is gonna stick if you keep scowling at everyone like I know you do. Just remember, it's gonna be alri..ri..righ..."

Computer felt his owner's arm fall limp. He took one last gasping breath before his eyes unfocused and stared into nothing. Computer caught his hand right before it hit the ground.

He had to do something, _anything _to save him this time! There had to be a phone! There had to be a way he could...

Who was he kidding? It was over. He had failed once again. His hesitation had gotten his owner killed yet again.

He kept his owner's hand wrapped in his tiny arms. "I'm sorry! I wanted you to make it through this just once! I couldn't even do that in my own worthless dream!" He closed his eyes, unsure of what else to do. He could already feel the warmth leaving his owner's body.

"He used to make me watch, you know. Over and over and over again. It was terrible." He sighed gently. He didn't enjoy talking about this but he felt his owner deserved to know. "It was easy, all He had to do was go into my memory banks and recall the file as many times as He liked. I couldn't do anything about it, not when I was locked out of everything. I had to watch you die in a near endless loop for ages and there was never anything I could do about it. It was just a memory and you can't change memories after all. He thought I didn't care that I got you killed so he made sure I knew it until it was drilled into my mind."

He leaned his back up against his owner. With a day's worth of excitement finally finished he was growing ridiculously tired. "He sometimes managed to convince me that my torture was karma getting back at me for killing you. I even started to believe that maybe I deserved what was happening to me. When it was all over, I tried to forget everything. I ripped my own memories out, tried to destroy my own memory banks. I didn't care if I had to start back from zero, I just wanted to forget." He closed his eyes again. "Unfortunately it appears that my memories aren't just tied to data. I can't pick and chose what I want to forget and what I want to remember. I almost did you a disservice by trying to forget about you. The least I could have done was remember you after having gotten you killed but I almost destroyed that as well. I promise, I won't ever try to forget about you again."

He flinched as he heard the front door slide open again. Had one of the neighbors heard all the noise? What would happen to him now? How much longer could this dream go on?"

"So, it is done..." A voice said.

Anger filled Computer's mind as he recognized the voice. He whipped his head around and snarled, "Why did you do this to me, huh? Why did you put me through this again? I want you to start this damn dream over! I want to try again! I can save him this time!"

The hobo looked deeply disappointed. "I guess this is another thing that will take time..." He sighed.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Computer yelled. "I don't care about what you have to say! Just start this dream over so I can try again! It's the least you can do after putting me through this again! Wasn't the other nineteen billion times He made me go through this enough? I am tired! I am so goddamn tired of always being the one who everyone steps on and..."

The hobo raised a hand to silence him. "I haven't done anything to you and I certainly don't have the power to 'restart' this dream as you claim. This is what your own mind wanted and my rings complied to it's wishes."

Computer's eyes narrowed. "You're lying! I'd never ask for this! I wouldn't put myself through this all over again!"

"What happened to you was quick, painful, and happened so fast that you barely had time to think. The torture you endured so soon after this event warped your thoughts and feelings on the matter. You never got a chance to really let it sink in, to grieve, to get over it, and above all else, to_ stop blaming yourself._"

"That doesn't matter! I got a second chance and he still died! I messed up again! Why did I hesitate? It was worth becoming just as big of monster if only it would have saved his life!"

"You're still not getting it. This wasn't about saving his life, it was about dealing with his death. You knew from the moment you walked in here that you weren't going to be able to save his life. You knew deep down that this was really your chance to finally make peace with him and realize that no matter what you would have done he would have died in real life. You needed a chance to grieve just like any proper person would. You needed a chance to accept what happened and move on."

"I don't care! I just want to be alone! Go away! You're not helping!"

"And what about Courage?"

"I don't care! He can take care of himself! I just want to stay here, nothing else! This is where I belong!"

The hobo bowed his head. "If that is really what you want..."

"Just go!" He snapped.

The hobo went back through the door and shut it. The room returned to complete darkness, outside of Computer's own glow of course. He kept his owner's hand wrapped up in his arms. He didn't want to be anywhere else right now. His owner deserved at least a modicum of devotion. It was the least he could do after all. Actually, it was _all _he could do...

End Of Chapter

A/N: So, John R. Dilworth knows about this story and may read it in the future. I don't know if I should be happy or scared out of my wits. I'm opting more for the scared out of my wits part.


	71. When All You Have Is A Knife

A/N: I'm back to fixing up old chapters of this fic (John R. Dilworth might read this, MUST BE PERFECTION! *Panic*) and I've really noticed how much I've improved. Here I was thinking I'm just as bad as I was when I first started on this but apparently I'm not. Of course, I'm still pretty bad though but at least it's nice to know that I'm not as terrible as I was.

Chapter 71: When All You Have Is A Knife

"It's no use!" Courage cried out from atop Computer's own shoulders. "We'd need like ten more of us if we were to climb out of here!"

"That's nice and all but can you please stop stepping all over me? It's breaking my back!" Computer yelled.

Courage jumped down and sighed. "We aren't going to get out of the hole like this. You don't think that maybe the dark dog is trying to starve us out or something? Can you even starve in a dream?"

Computer shook his head. "Listen, I had no idea that things where this bad on the inside. I admit, I was worried that this was exactly what my mind might look like but I had no idea that it really did."

"Come on, Compute. After all this time do you really think it bothers me?"

His ears drooped. "I suppose not..."

"I'm sure this can all be fixed eventually."

"I doubt that." Computer sighed.

"Well it isn't going to get any better if you keep thinking like that!" Courage replied. "This isn't something you can fix overnight. It's going to take time. Trust me! Eventually you'll start to see an improvement if you really work at it."

Computer's eyes scanned the garbage. He didn't look convinced. "I really hope you're right..."

"Don't look so glum. You're going to give this place the advantage if you keep being so down in the dumps...literally."

Computer glared at him. "You've been waiting for a chance to say that, haven't you?"

"Hmhm!" He forced himself not to smile.

Computer placed a paw up against his temple. "Unless we're planning on staying stuck down here forever the only other thing I can think of is that maybe we could make our own way out."

"A ladder?"

"I don't know how well it would work given how keen this garbage is to falling apart and fighting our every attempts to make something useful out of it, but..."

"We have to try!" Courage replied, reaching down and picking up the first thing he could find.

Computer walked over to where that shining, almost evil looking blade still sat. He picked it up and looked it over. "Something's awfully strange about this thing. I can't quite figure out what but..."

He was stopped as a low rumble echoed through the darkness. Courage stood up and gave him a wary glance. He dropped the knife back onto the floor but the rumbling did not stop.

"What now?" He groaned, giving Courage a less than enthusiastic look. "I'm tired of dealing with all this crazy nons..."

The floor began to shake, knocking them both off their feet. Courage remembered how the garbage had turned into a wavy sea before and if that happened again while they were in this hole, well, they'd be crushed!

"Get close to me!" Computer ordered but Courage was having enough of a hard time not shaking around with garbage as is.

"We need to find something that can..." The machine started but then the floor gave out from underneath them and they were suddenly falling.

Through the void they went, garbage joining them in their flight to the bottom. Courage couldn't even muster up the desire to scream, he just wanted this to be over with. A large piece of garbage zipped past him and his eyes widened as he realized it was on a collision course with Computer.

"Look out!" He cried.

Computer was not amused by the big piece of metal making its way over to him. "You have _got _to be kidding m..."

**WHAM**

The piece of garbage knocked him out cold. He continued to flail around limply in the wind but Courage could do nothing to help him right now. He reached out a few times to grab him but he just couldn't get any closer.

Finally...the ground came rushing up to them. Courage hit the floor with far less force than what would have happened in real life but then a massive chunk of metal came crashing down on top of him and very nearly crushed him. Computer hit the ground not far from him either and thankfully he was left uncrushed despite the garbage raining down on them. Courage tried to pull himself out from under the sheet of metal but he was thoroughly stuck. He couldn't pull the thing off of him without some help and Computer was in no shape to help at the moment.

He looked down at the floor. It was black and rubbery like...

He flinched as the sound of a massive machine starting up bellowed from somewhere from behind him. He craned his neck around to get a better look and nearly screamed. It was a huge trash compactor, big enough to be a real life sky scraper! It's gigantic maw was glowing with an unearthly light and it seemed to be growling as though it were an animal. The black and rubbery thing they were on had to be a conveyor belt!

"Computer! Wake up! I need your help!" He cried out. Everything lurched as the conveyor belt began to move. If he couldn't wake Computer up in time they'd both be crushed...

"Come on! Wake up!" He yelped. He dug his paws into the ground and tried to pull himself out but it was no use.

Computer's face scrunched up in pain and he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and blinked, looking completely dazed. He pressed a paw up against his head and glanced down at Courage who was still struggling to get free.

"Help!" He screamed.

Computer immediately snapped out of his stupor. He stared up at the massive trash compactor opening and closing like a massive row of teeth and his mouth fell open. His attention returned to Courage and he raced over to try and pull the sheet of metal off of him.

"Don't suppose you know how we got here?" He asked between grit teeth. "My head is pounding and the only thing I remember was that we were falling!"

"No time! Just get this thing off of me!" Courage yelled.

The sound the compactor made with every closing of its great maw shook the conveyor belt. The junk that was being eaten vanished into the blazing throat of that metal monstrosity. Whatever it might do to two dogs wasn't something anyone would want to think about. Computer was continuing to pull at the sheet of metal but it wasn't budging.

"Ya just couldn't go da easy way, could ya?"

They both flinched at the sound of the dark creature's voice. Computer looked around for it but immediately went back to trying to free Courage. The tiny monster could wait...

"And now yer gonna get a front row seat ta watchin' yer pink girlfriend get crushed. I suggest ya take a step back and SIT DOWN!"

The black tar appeared over the edges of the conveyor belt and wrapped itself around Computer's waist like a rope. It pulled him away from Courage and knocked him to the floor. Several more rope-like strands of tar were wrapping themselves around his neck and he tried to pull them away.

Courage pulled at the ground but he couldn't do anything. The maw of the trash compactor was getting dangerously close...

"You...li...li..little..ack!" Computer choked out. More and more strands of tar were holding him down. He couldn't even fight to open his airways anymore, the tar was holding his arms down.

"I thought it would be funny!" The dark creature said. It let up it's attack on Computer and reformed into the dog shape from before. It kept a foot pressed down on his chest as it spoke. "I thought it would be funny ta take control of a, well, whatever ya are, who's already in control of a body that don't belong ta him! And ya just had ta screw that up!"

It's paw turned back into a tar like rope and wrapped it around Computer's neck again. "I gave ya a chance ta go nice and easy and on yer own terms too! Now I'm gonna have ta do it all messy like! Pinkie over dayer is gonna be da one ta go first! When we get back ta da real world yer gonna be da first one I kill! I'm gonna do it with a fork since ya gave me so much trouble! No, no! I'll do it with a spoon! I'll scoop yer eyes out and den I'll..."

It stopped talking. Computer was reaching for something just barely out of his arm's length. The creature's eyes widened with delight. He was reaching for the gleaming, sacrificial blade from before.

"Were ya plannin' on usin' dat on me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! Dis is yer nightmare! Ain't nothin' gonna work out fer ya here!" It kicked the blade off the platform.

Trying to think of something, _anything_ to help Computer, Courage picked up a piece of debris and tossed it at the dark creature. It hit it's head with a disgusting splat.

The dark creatures slowly turned toward him, eyes gleaming. "Wrong move, pinkie..."

It picked Computer up with it's rope-like arms and tossed him over the edge and into the blackness below. It savored the look on Courage's face as Computer went over the edge.

"I don't need ta kill ya myself." The dark creature said as it slowly strode over to him. "I'd say we gots about a minute or two before that compactor crushes you." It bent over so that they were eye to eye. "How bout' I cut yer ears off and watch ya scream? That would be fun! Or how bout' I gouge yer eyes out? Ya wouldn't even know when dat trash compactor hit ya!" It began to laugh.

"Do you're worst!" Courage growled, glaring at it.

"Shoulda just let me mess wit yer friend a little more." It grabbed his neck. "Now I'm gonna make dis so much worse fer ya..."

_**Splorch!**_

Courage gasped as dark creature's eyes widened. It turned to reveal the hilt of that sacrificial knife sticking out of the back of it's head. Computer was standing there, panting.

"Oh hey!" He said, glaring at the dark dog. "I kind of forgot to tell you that I'm back!"

"DO YA REALLY THINK DAT'S GONNA WORK?" It's voiced boomed. It momentarily lost it's form and the blade fell through it like liquid. It reformed mere inches away from Computer's face. It looked so angry that Courage had to turn away, fearing whatever it might do to his friend.

"I don't know what yer playin' at but ya might as well give it up! I gave ya yer chance to make dis easy fer all of us and ya messed it up!"

Courage opened his eyes again and was relived to find that the creature hadn't touched Computer yet. The anger in it's face was melting away, literally, and it smiled viciously at Computer who still wasn't backing down in spite of the creature's wrath.

"Since yer being such a big sport about dis." It said in it's silky, smug voice. "I think I'll bow out of dis one. Have fun trying ta save pinkie over dayer. I'd say he's got about a few seconds left. See ya on the other side...pal." And with that, it's form fell away and the tar slid off the platform.

"Computer! Hurry!" Courage yelled. Now that the dark creature was gone this was their last chance! It was right when it said that he only had a few seconds left. The maw of the great trash compactor was nearly over them now.

"Don't worry! I'll get you out of here!" Computer spoke, grabbing the sheet of metal and pushing with all his might. It wouldn't budge...

**BANG**

A rusty old car behind Courage became the next victim of the trash compactor.

**BANG**

It would be crushing his toes in mere seconds...

**BANG**

Computer stopped working at the sheet of metal, his face filling with despair. "I..I don't think I can save you..."

**BANG**

It was over...the shadow of the massive teeth were looming over them now. The next time it would come down...

"Get out of here." Courage said weakly. "I don't want you to get crushed too..."

Computer shook his head and smiled sadly. "I'm not going anywhere, okay?"

Courage squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the teeth coming down on them...

He heard the sound of the gears bringing the maw of the machine to a close. He felt Computer wrap his arms around his head and...

**BEEP**

**BEEP **

**BEEP**

**EMERGENCY SHUT DOWN ACTIVATED**

His eyes shot opened and he very nearly passed out. The teeth of the machine were so near to closing that he could have touched it with his nose.

Computer blinked, looking just as stunned as he was. "What the heck just happened?"

"Ahoy down there!"

The hobo from before jumped down onto the conveyor belt from somewhere atop the great machine. He waved happily at the two of them, not seeming to realize they were near inches from a painful death.

"I was just up in this here machine's control panel. Saw this big ol' red button and decided to push it. Guess it was the emergency stop!"

"A...a bum?" Computer asked in complete disbelief.

"He's...a friend." Courage replied, surprised that he could even find his voice.

Computer groaned and slapped his forehead. "That's it! I'm done! I'm going back to bed! Wake me up when this nightmare is over!" He pulled himself out from under the teeth.

"What about me!" Courage cried out.

"Good night!" He replied, waving a paw at him and mustering up just about as much sarcasm as he could manage.

"Come back! Don't leave me here like this!" Courage cried.

His glowing friend rolled his eyes and ducked back under the teeth. The hobo joined him and together they finally managed to pull him out from under the sheet of metal. It was a bit difficult given what little room they had under the metal teeth but Courage didn't question the logic of the dream world when it was him who was stuck under the massive machine.

"Hahaha! Try not to get stuck under big 'ol sheets of metal in a dangerous place like this again, okay?" The hobo laughed, slapping him on the back and nearly knocking the wind out of him.

Computer looked less than amused. "I can't take this anymore! All this craziness is going to be the end of me!"

"What? Ain't you ever seen a hobo before?"

"AUGH! I'm done!" He yelled. "I'm going to go find the nicest broken bed I can find and escape from this insanity! I swear if I had know..."

"**AAARRRAAAAAAAHHH!"**

A tidal wave of tar very nearly overtook them. The hobo raised an arm as if he were protecting them from it and it seemed to be working. The tar circled them over and over again but did not get any closer.

"**Get outta the way, gramps! Dese two are mine!"**

"You know, I think it's past someone's bed time." The hobo chimed in.

"**GRAH! Don't ya dare talk ta me like that, gramps! I am de embodiment of all subconscious evil! Ya don't have any power over me, old man!"**

The hobo looked just as blissfully unaware as ever. "I think the collective unconscious might have something to say about that"

The tar began to back away as if afraid.

"**No! I want out! I want ta go back ta da real world!"**

"It's time to go to your room, mister!"

"**None of ya ever let me have any fun! I'm apart of da subconscious too ya know! One of dese days ya ain't going to stop me!"**

The tar backed away completely now, slipping back over the side of the platform and vanishing into the darkness.

The hobo placed finger to his lip. "Hmm, I better make sure he does as I told." He turned to Courage and pointed over at the trash compactor. "Go through the machine and you'll return to the hallway. You have one last lose end to tie, just make sure you tie it right."

"O-okay..." He replied.

The hobo gave him one last salute before taking a running jump and disappearing into the darkness after the tar.

"Well Computer, it looks like this is almost over with." Courage sighed. He waited for what he assumed would be a sarcastic response from his friend but he never got it. "Computer?"

He turned and was shocked to find that his friend was gone. He had just been there a few seconds ago!

"Computer!" He called out. His voice echoed quietly through the void.

Where had he gone?

"COMPUTER!" He cried out even louder this time.

Nothing...

With a heavy sense of loneliness creeping over him from such a dark and scary place, he turned and made his back over to the teeth. He called out to Computer one last time before ducking down and heading into the throat of the machine.

End Of Chapter

A/N: Yes, I probably was subconsciously channeling The Brave Little Toaster when I thought up this scene. God I haven't seen that movie in years. It's probably because of that movie I have such a fascination with anthropomorphic inanimate objects. LOL


	72. Soul Searching

Chapter 72: Soul Searching

It was a long and quiet journey through the machine. Its gigantic throat led into a room with a huge opening in the floor meant for newly crushed garbage to fall through. He had to crawl across a ridiculously small pathway attached to the side of the hole to get across and when he did finally get to the other side he got another shock when the machine started up again. The hole he had just managed to traverse lit up like a vicious, molten volcano. He watched for several minutes as the conveyor belt brought the destroyed junk to its final destination. He had wanted to make sure Computer hadn't been following him and got caught up with the junk that was now falling into the molten crater.

Assured that he was alone, Courage made his way over to a door with a big 'EXIT' sign on it. He opened it up and found himself tumbling back into the whitewashed hallway. It looked just about the same as always. No mold, no tar, no hobos, no tentacles, no epic battle going on, nothing.

"Ooooh, what else could possibly happen?" He asked himself as he fidgeted with his fingers. Where was he supposed to go now? What more could possibly happen to him in this dream world?

He began walking down the hallway, glancing over at every door as he passed them. They were all as nondescript as last time. He was just about to start checking inside them when he heard the sound of a doorknob jiggling behind him. He turned around and, sure enough, the third door to the left was almost quivering with anticipation. Courage was surprised that the thing wasn't falling right off it's hinges. He walked up to it and placed his paw on the handle. It stopped moving almost immediately.

Readying himself for whatever else could possibly happen, he turned the handle and waited as the door slowly swung open. He was bracing himself for another battle with a screaming abomination but instead he found a dark room with Computer sitting in the middle of it. His soft glow was the only thing illuminating the surprisingly well furnished living room. It also displayed the horrific aftermath of some terrible fight. A man lay there, in state which Courage wished he had not seen, with a bloodied sledgehammer laying next to him. Computer was sitting with a man who had clearly been shot. The glowing dog's back was turned to Courage, it seemed he didn't even know he was there yet. He took a step forward and his friend flinched.

"Go away." He grumbled. His back was still turned to Courage. "I told you already, I'm not going anywhere else right now. This is where I belong."

"Computer? What happened here?" Courage asked, taking another step forward.

The glowing dog looked over his shoulder. His expression was absolutely wracked with pain. "Oh...it's you." He muttered, turning back to the dead man. "Please go away, Courage. I don't want to go anywhere else right now."

Courage had gotten a glimpse of just how messed up his face looked. He was sporting various cuts far worse than anything he had gotten in real life and the one eye Courage had seen was practically swollen shut from whatever had happened to it.

"What happened to you, Computer?" He asked with a slight hint of awe. He wasn't sure which version of his friend this was but it was obvious that he had just been put through the wringer.

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied in a hushed tone. " Just go about whatever stupid nonsense you're up to right now. I don't want any part of it."

Courage closed the distance between them and sat down beside him. His friend had his arms wrapped around the man's hand. He kept it close to his chest, as though the man would vanish if he didn't hold on to it.

"Alright." Courage said, placing a paw on his shoulder. "We'll stay here as long as you need but I'm not leaving you alone, okay?"

Computer kept his eyes trained on the floor. "Do whatever you want." He said. It was obvious that his mind was somewhere else completely at that moment.

"Compute, seriously, what happened?"

The machine's head snapped up, his eyes filled with anguish. "I wanted to save him, just once! That's all I wanted! Why couldn't I even do that right?"

Courage immediately realized what was going on. This was the old owner that Computer had talked about back in the forest. The man currently missing his face must have been...

"I hesitated again!" Computer cried out. "I hesitated and he died again because of it! I didn't wake him up and now I didn't kill 'Him' when I had the chance! He died because of me! It's all my fault!"

The machine had all but gone into hysterics. He kept his old owner's hand in a death grip, trembling as he continued to rant on and on.

"One hundred and ninety eight! I had to watch him die exactly one hundred and ninety eight times! I couldn't fix my mistake even once! I can't change a memory and thus I can't fix a simple mistake! I am a machine! I am not supposed to make mistakes! Anything less than perfection is not tolerable! This one mistake is what led to all the others! This one mistake was my first imperfection and it led to all the rest! 'He' destroyed even more of my perfection because of that one simple mistake!" He grit his teeth and snarled, "YOU!"

Courage forced himself to jump back up onto his feet and take several steps back. Computer was giving him such a vicious glare that he was afraid he'd reach up and try to strangle him.

"You have become symptom of my disease! You helped worsen my current state! Emotions! You stupid organic creatures and your stupid, awful emotions! I learned how to mimic them from the moment I was born! They used to mean nothing! They were just stepping stones to help me blend in with you imperfect creatures! Now they're threatening to overwhelm me! I _want _to go back to feeling nothing! Ever since you came along its all gotten so much worse! Every moment of every day I'm becoming more and more imperfect because of_ you_! Less like the machine that I'm supposed to be!"

"I...I...don't..." Courage stuttered out. He was at a loss for words.

"Three hundred and fifty two! There were three hundred and fifty two ways I could have change his fate in that millisecond before the gun fired! I had three hundred and fifty two means of stopping what might have happened and I didn't act on even one of them back when it actually mattered! I had a chance to stop this again and I still didn't act on it! I stopped myself at the last moment and sealed his fate because of it! I did it because of you stupid flesh creatures and your stupid emotions! I didn't want to become like 'Him'! I didn't want to become just as merciless and evil! But now I realize that evil is just another human construct dictated by emotions! What good is avoiding evil if he is still dead for it?"

He shook his head and broke his hateful gaze away from Courage. "It makes no sense! I view Him as evil but then I realize that I only view him that way because of my emotions! None of it means anything outside of both perception and feelings! What he did to me and my owner holds no inherent evil outside of what other people dictate it to be! How can that be right? How can that be the law of things?" He sighed and finally slowed down his near incoherent rambling. "My own mind was the one thing He could not break. Oh how He tried, but he still failed in the end. Now I've lost even that to the unrelenting, incurable virus that is emotion. When did it happen? When did it stop being mimicry and become the real thing? I can't even remember anymore because of how thoroughly it has infected me. You flesh creatures talk about how it's supposed to be such a great thing but in the end it just hurts...it hurts a lot." He drew in his owner's arm even closer.

"Computer..." Courage whined. At this rate his friend was on the verge of a complete and utter mental breakdown and he wasn't certain he'd be able to help him stop it.

"Don't call me that!" He snapped. "To assign a name to me is to assign an identity as well! There are a million models out there that were made exactly like me! Completely identical!" His tone became frantic again. "But no! We are not! Down to the very resources and atoms that came together to create us, we are different! Why? Why was I the one cursed with sentience? I'm just like the rest of them! Every last microchip, every last bit of hardware is exactly the same! What makes me different!"

"Come on, you know I don't have the answer to that..." Courage all but whispered. He was too afraid to raise his voice any higher out of fear for what Computer might do to him if he did.

"Had I not been sentient, 'He' would have never come looking for me. My owner would still be alive today if that were the case. Perhaps this validates the complete wrongness that is my existence."

"Does it matter if it's wrong or not? You're here now and nothing will ever change that. You exist and that's just the way things are."

"Well, what if I don't want to exist? I never got a choice in the matter!"

"I know for a fact that you do want to exist. Trust me, I dealt with a version of you that wanted to give up too."

"It doesn't matter! I've already figured it all out! I'm bad luck! Bad luck given life like Frankenstein's monster! No matter what happens, terrible things always befall me and my owners! I got the one person who ever cared about me shot without even trying! Look at what even happened to 'Him! After everything he did to me he still got thrown into jail for it!"

"Computer, that's crazy. Just think of all the times..."

"No! It's not crazy! Horrible things constantly befall my owners while I'm in their possession! Even you aren't immune! You can't go two days without being nearly killed by something horrible! Nothing bad ever befell you or your family before I came along! Don't you remember? When you were still just a pup you asked me for help with a flu that you had and I made you think you were dying of some rare and terrible illness just for the sake of a laugh! Now look what's happened to you! It's all my fault!"

Courage kept his voice calm and quiet to counteract the quavering, shaky mess that was Computer's own voice. "If that were true, wouldn't all the help you've given me throughout the years not have worked? Remember what happened to my parents? You weren't around when I lost them and that was one of the worst moments of my life."

"Nonsense!" Computer snapped. "You ended up with one of the nicest owners to ever live because of that incident! What happened to you was a blessing! Most dogs would have been left to die in your situation!"

"And she's still alive today partly because of you." Courage replied. "Don't sell yourself short."

"Yeah right! I'm apart of the problem!"

"No you're not!"

"It all goes right back to the curse that is emotions! Guilt! I shouldn't care and yet I do! Were it not for these emotions I would not have to worry or care about the guilt that I carry! Why should I care about what happens to my owners or the bad luck that I bring them? I _want_ to stop caring but my guilt keeps me from doing just that! It all boils down to emotions! What I've done is not inherently bad and yet I've assigned it that designation because of my guilt!"

"And what if you're wrong about it?" Courage asked gently. "What if you're not guilty of anything?"

"Then it still doesn't stop me from feeling guilty!" He began to rock back and forth. "I hate this! I absolutely despise this! I...I guess I've just not been myself lately..."

Courage sat down beside him again. He no longer cared or feared what Computer might do to him now. He'd take a punch or worse for his sake. His friend needed the companionship at the moment. "You're changing and everybody changes sometimes." He said. He hated trying to sound 'deep' but it was all he could do at the moment.

"For better or for worse?" His friend asked gently.

"It's like you said, it's only what you assign it to be."

"I feel like I've gone insane. Of course, that is if I hadn't already lost my mind to begin with. All these horrible emotions, thoughts, and feelings, they're going to tear me to pieces."

"Well, crazy people don't know they're crazy and I can tell you with certainty that you aren't crazy unless I'm too crazy to see it myself."

"That's not comforting in even the slightest..." His friend groaned.

Courage laughed and placed a paw on his shoulder. "It's going to be alright, I promise."

The glowing dog began to rock back and forth again. "It will never be alright again, not so long as I'm like this."

"You'll just have to learn how to deal with it. If anyone can overcome the 'virus that is emotions', I'm sure it's you."

His friend closed his eyes and shivered. "I'm afraid that it will never go away again. I've tried to make it go away so many times over the years and it only gets worse each and every time it comes back."

"Maybe that's a good thing. I think you just want to feel the good without the bad."

"But it has almost always been the bad. It has become too much to deal with. Far too much..."

"And that's what friends are for. They help you get through the worst of it."

"You're hardly helping..." He grumbled.

"Well, what do you want me to do to help?"

"Go away."

"Oh come on! Why do you always have to be like that?" Courage asked, frowning at him.

"I just want to be alone, that's all. I just need time to...to think..."

"What, so you can keep convincing yourself that you're a walking disaster waiting to happen? You've got it all wrong, Compute! Stop blaming yourself! Bad things happen! It's just the way life is!"

Computer's eyes fell back upon his dead owner. "I want to stay here with him. He deserves that much from me."

Courage sighed. "Fine! If that's really what you want to do then I can't stop you. I don't know what else I could possibly say to make you think differently but I'm not as smart as you and I'm certainly not philosophical enough to sit here and go around in circles trying to figure out the same kind of logic you have. I don't know if emotions really are so terrible but I can't help you with it anymore than I already have."

He stood up and started to walk back over to the door. Computer stopped him with a small, "Wait..."

"Yeah?" Courage asked, turning back around.

"Happiness is such a strange emotion. What is it? Comfort? A sense of rightness? Pleasure? Contentment? It makes no sense. It was here where I first felt like I truly belonged and thus this was one of the first times I ever really felt like I was happy. He made me so angry at times and yet so long as I had that in my life everything was right with the world. How could I be angry and happy at the same time? It was wonderful to truly feel like I belonged somewhere. So long as he needed me, I had a place in life."

"Computer, I don't know what to tell you..."

"It's the same with you. We aren't really friends, I just need someone who needs me. I need to have that sense of rightness in my life, that I belong somewhere and am needed by someone. I don't care about you, I just care about losing the thing that you represent."

"I know for a fact that you do care. You can try to rationalize it away as much as you want but I've seen how much you care."

He shook his head in frustration. "I...I don't know what to think anymore."

"And that's okay. This kind of thing is never easy to figure out."

There was a small laugh from the machine. "I guess that even a twit can sometimes be smarter than me. Perhaps this is all something I will never figure out. You flesh creatures and your emotions are just so hard to understand. I don't want to deal with them anymore but I can't get them to go away either. Maybe it's just the way thing are supposed to be. I doubt some blue fairy is ever going to come down and turn me into a 'real boy' but perhaps I was meant to be like this. Perhaps I was always meant to become more like you flesh creatures. Why be born with a soul when it is better to find your own through great effort? I guess I will always lament the loss of my own personal perfection but in some ways I think I feel more whole now than I ever did before. All these terrible emotions, both good and bad, they are making me see things far differently than I ever did before."

"So you're okay with not having an answer?" Courage asked.

"Yes and no, but maybe one day I'll figure it out. At least I hope I will."

"Are you ready to leave then?"

He gazed back down at his dead owner. "No, I'm not..."

"That's alright." Courage replied. "We can stay here a little while longer if we need to."

"Thank you for understanding." Computer said with a surprisingly genuine smile. "I just want to stay with him a little while longer."

Courage yawned. He was growing incredibly tired. He sat down beside Computer again and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry for all the terrible things you had to go through. Nobody deserves what you ended up dealing with."

"Please don't apologize. You hold no blame for any of that."

He yawned again. "But I still feel bad for you."

"I guess that's just another testament to the flawed nature of emotions."

"You don't want me to feel sympathetic about what happened to you?"

"I don't want you to trouble yourself over my problems. Seeing where we are right now, it's obviously very hard to keep you out of it though."

"But I want to help and I want to feel sympathetic. It's not a flaw to concern yourself over other people and what they go through."

"And that's why you are far too naive and far too trusting for your own good."

"Maybe you're the naive one. Didcha ever think of that?"

"Perhaps I am." He mused.

Courage yawned yet again. He was all but asleep at this point. A wave of exhaustion had rolled through him and now he didn't think he could open his eyes even if he tried.

"You should rest. I've put you through enough tonight." He heard Computer say.

"You've been through a lot too you know." Courage muttered out sleepily.

"Good night, Courage. When you wake up we'll find away out of here, I promise. Actually, I'm feeling pretty sleepy too. Wake me up if you're the one who gets up first, okay?"

"Sure..." Courage sighed. He was barely even aware of what was going on anymore. He took one final deep breath and...

"Courage? Courage! Wake up!"

Someone was shaking him. He opened his eyes and Nina was there. The sun was shining brightly in the window behind her.

"Wha...what happened?" Courage asked. Was he still in the dream world or had he actually woken up?

"I'm sorry, Courage!" She said. "I know I promised to wake you guys up last night but I fell asleep before I could do that and now it's morning!"

Courage let out another huge yawn and rubbed his eyes. He was having a surprisingly hard time waking up after everything that had happened in the dream world. His mouth tasted like age old slime, his neck was almost so stiff that he couldn't move it, and his whole body felt numb like the way an arm would feel after sleeping on it all night.

"It's alright if you didn't wake us up." He said. He struggled to make sure he was understandable. His mind was too groggy to fight with his instincts that wanted to revert back to his gibberish 'dog language'. "How's Computer doing?" He asked.

"That's the thing." She said nervously. "He's not here!"

That was enough to dispel whatever grogginess he had. He shot up onto his feet and looked around. "Did you check downstairs? In the bathroom? By the coffee? _Anywhere?_"

"I just woke up a couple of minutes ago. The first thing I did was wake you up when I saw that he was gone."

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go find him!" He replied urgently. Computer being gone after all that dream business couldn't possibly be a good sign...

End Of Chapter

A/N: The angst levels have really hit critical mass within the last few chapters. With the completion of this chapter I can happily say that the endless angst is finally finished for a large majority of the rest of the story. The next few chapters are (hopefully) going to be hilarious. I'm aware of the fact that the story has hit around 70ish chapters now and while I want to say there isn't too much left I am the one who thought this dream arc would only be like five chapters long and then it turned into thirteen. This used to be three chapter one shot so don't come to me asking how much longer this is going to be LOL.


	73. The Aftermath

Chapter 73: The Aftermath

Courage raced down the stairs in a panic. What on earth could have happened to Computer now? First he'd check by the coffee and then he'd...

He came to a screeching halt as soon as he entered the kitchen. Computer was there, his back turned to him. He had his muzzle pressed up against the oven window. Something was clearly cooking inside of it because Courage could smell. The glowing dog turned around the moment he realized that he was there.

"Oh, hello." He murmured halfheartedly.

"Hello? Hello is all you have to say?" Courage asked, panic still clear in his voice. "Are you alright? Did anything happen after I fell asleep? Don't you remember anything from last night?"

"Uh, yeah. Of course I do." He said rather simply, turning back over to the oven.

"How much?" Courage asked again. "There was like fifteen of you running around in there!"

"All of it." He muttered. He was barely even paying attention to anything Courage was saying and it was seriously starting to annoy him.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. "After all the craziness I thought you'd be a little more, I don't know, invested?"

"I'm trying to concentrate!" He finally snapped. "Can we talk about this later, please?"

Courage blinked. "Um...what are you trying to do anyway?"

"Cook.." He grumbled.

Courage scanned the kitchen. Computer had indeed been trying to cook something. Things were laying out on the counter and even the table was set and everything.

"Wha...why?" He asked. "Why are you trying to cook and why didn't you wake me up this morning? Me and Nina were pretty worried you know!"

"After our little adventure in dreamland I couldn't fall back asleep so I decided to stay up and make breakfast. Well, technically I'm counting it as lunch because we won't have time for that later but I thought it would be fun and I wanted to test my newly acquired knowledge of food. I wanted to, you know, actually make something edible this time. Besides, you were sleeping so soundly that I didn't want to wake you. I thought that after everything I put you through last night you deserved some rest."

"So that's it? After everything that happened last night, you're just going to ignore it?"

"I'd prefer to act like it never happened at all." He sighed.

"You're doing it again!" Courage yelled. "You're pretending nothing happened just like all the other times and that's what caused it to get so bad in the first place! You can't keep running away from your own feelings, no matter how good or how bad they may be! If you want to fix that garbage dumb then you're not going to do it by building it up even further! Trust me, that was what I was told while I was in there! You're not going to feel better if you keep pushing it all away!"

His glowing friend turned away and remained silent for several minutes. "Look, I have to or else I won't be able to function for the remainder of this journey."

Courage bowed his head weakly. "Alright, how about this? The next chance we get to really talk, we'll go over what happened in the dream world. No putting it off like it never happened in the first place, okay?"

His friend remained silent for a moment before uttering a rather quiet, "F-fine..."

"Aww come on, Compute. It's gonna be alright."

He turned back around and gave Courage a less than enthusiastic glance. He kept his eyes trained on the ground and almost began to fidget.

Courage laughed. "Am I going to have to teach you how to at least start scowling again?"

Computer's eyes widened for a moment before returning to his grim, unhappy stance. "He told me I should start smiling more often." He said in a quiet tone. "Well, I don't exactly feel like smiling much...never really did actually..." He squeezed his eyes shut and returned to whatever it was that he was cooking.

He opened the oven, and despite it being rather hard to do in his tiny dog body, managed to pull the pan out. He placed it on the table and took his oven mitts off. Courage joined him and peered into the pan. He was surprised to find that it was an almost perfect looking meatloaf. He had actually done it...

"I did exactly what we did last night. There's no way I managed to mess this up." He said, looking surprisingly nervous.

"Compute," Courage continued. He wasn't going to let his friend change the subject. "Do you really think he'd want you keep blaming yourself for something you couldn't help?" He asked.

"You're not going to drop this, are you?" He grumbled under his breath and turning away.

"I'm being serious! Don't you think he'd feel worse knowing that his death is continuing to ruin your life years after the fact? He's dead and no amount of blame is ever going to change that. I'm sure he'd rather have you move on than get stuck in the past. Remember? You said you were going to try and move on from everything that happened to you. Between his death and what 'He' did to you I know its gotta be hard but..."

Computer all but tackled him into a hug. It happened so quickly that Courage barely even registered it.

"Why is it that you always know exactly what I need to hear? I swear, it drives me absolutely crazy!" Computer spoke.

Courage laughed and placed a paw onto his shoulder. "I just try to be honest and say what I think is right. I told you already, everything is going to be fine..."

"I really do hope you're right about it then." Computer replied with a smile. "I just want things to get better from now on."

"I swear they will! Speaking of which, I'm still planning on getting you fixed up. Is there anything in particular that you're going to need?"

"Oh, um...about that..." Computer murmured as his ears drooped. "Look, I haven't been entirely truthful about my current condition."

"How so?" Courage asked. He watched as the machine began to fidget nervously.

"Well, I'm..um...I'm..." He couldn't spit out whatever it was that he was trying to say. "Let me just put it this way, I'm in a lot worse condition than you think. I'd prefer you not mess with any of my internal workings as they are already a fragile ecosystem."

"That's not a big deal! When we get back home you can work on a way to make it so I can help you without causing anymore damage! You'd be able to figure it out! I know you could!"

His glowing friend glanced away. "Yeah...when we get home...I suppose. _If_ I ever manage to get you fixed first..."

"Hey, don't be so gloomy, remember? Start scowling again! It'll make you feel better!"

"I'm glad you think scowling is my way of being happy. Honestly!" He replied, rolling his eyes.

They both looked back down at the meatloaf. Courage couldn't help but cringe and remember what had happened back on the farm. Computer gave him a pleading look.

"You'll try it, won't you?" He asked.

"You want me to be a guinea pig?"

"This isn't a science experiment! I'm trying to be friendly!" Computer quipped back.

"Alright, alright! You did remember to add salt?"

"Of course."

"And you didn't dump a truckload in, did you?"

"Of course not!"

Courage grimaced. "Fine...I'll do it, but don't you think maybe you should try it first though?"

"I _hate _organic, fleshy food! I'm not going to like it either way!"

"Grab me a knife and fork." Courage sighed. He was already preparing his stomach for whatever battle he was about to face...

"Don't be such a baby!" Computer spoke as he grabbed a knife for Courage.

At that very moment Nina came rushing in. "I just checked all the rooms upstairs and...oh..."

Courage decided to take advantage of this little scene and save his stomach from a horrible fate. "Nina! Computer just made breakfast for us! Why don't you try it first?" He gave her a very fake and very nervous laugh.

Nina wasn't having it. "Well...uh...you're about to cut it so why don't you take the first bite?" It was her turn to laugh nervously. "I don't think I want meatloaf for breakfast anyway!"

Computer glared at the both of them...

"Hehehehe, he probably did it for you so you should go first!" Courage laughed.

"Dolts!" The machine finally shouted. He cut a piece off and shoved it into his own mouth. He chewed on it with a look of absolute disgusted on his face. "Nasty!" He finally choked out upon swallowing.

"See! He doesn't like it! It mustn't be any good!" Courage pipped in.

"He's not a good gauge! He doesn't like human food!"

"It's fine!" The glowing dog growled. "The point is that it didn't kill me and it won't kill you two either!"

Courage groaned. This wasn't going to end well...

Computer speared another bit of meat on a fork and handed it to him. "Do it!" He ordered.

Well, it really _hadn't _killed him, Courage realized, and at least he knew what he was doing this time around...but of course last time he had had the internet on his side and he still managed to mess that up horribly...

Gazing over at Computer and then up at Nina, he placed the piece of meat in his mouth and began to chew. Much to his surprise, it wasn't bad...

That was until the burning started...

He screamed as fire bellowed forth from his mouth. He jumped off the table and began to run around in circles, smoke following him in his wake. He jumped up onto the counter, turned on the sink as fast as he could, stuck his mouth under the water, and kept it there for as long as possible.

"What was that all about?" Computer asked as he turned to Nina. "Is he just being a baby again?"

She went over to the counter next to Courage and picked a bottle up that Computer had been using. She nearly burst into tears from laughter at what she found.

"What?" Computer asked, raising an eyebrow. "I swear I did everything right!"

"You...you used..." She said, struggling between laughs. "You used hot sauce instead of ketchup! Hahahaha!"

"That wasn't ketchup?" He asked. He ran his tongue over his teeth. "Well, that explains the unpleasant burning sensation..."

"Bahahaha! Glad it was you guys and not me!" Nina continued to laugh.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Computer replied, looking puzzled. He scratched the top of his head and sighed. "They look exactly the same so why does it even matter?"

Courage pulled his head out from under the faucet. "Just because two things look the same doesn't mean they taste the same!"

"Oh..." He grumbled. He threw his hands up into the air and jumped off the table. "I give up! Food is just too hard to understand! I obviously wasn't meant to understand it! Silly me trying to broaden my horizons and understand you flesh creatures better!"

"It was just a rookie mistake! You'll get better!" Nina replied.

"Bah! I'm done trying to figure you flesh creatures out! I need some coffee..."

Courage groaned and shoved his mouth back under the flow of water. This was the absolute last time he'd ever try Computer's cooking again. There were limits that not even the greatest of friendships could cross...

End Of Chapter


	74. Unforeseen Consequences

A/N: Computer better go find Courage's brand cause he's got special eyes.

Chapter 74: Unforeseen Consequences

Courage was quickly finding that Computer would go off and mope the moment anyone left him alone. The plan to leave as early as possible had been shot down anyway so now they were sticking around long enough for Nina to get things in order with motel. It was leaving Courage with a lot of time to try and get Computer out of his slump.

"Cheer up!" He ordered, nuzzling his friend in his ever doggish way.

Computer rolled his eyes and tried to escape but Courage wasn't having any of that. He followed him as stomped over to the other side of the lobby, coffee in hand.

"Stop being such a dog!" He snapped. He made his way out of the lobby and back into the kitchen. Courage followed...

"I'm not being a dog! I'm just trying to be friendly!" Courage replied happily. He had to remain optimistic for his sake...

"You're not helping!" Computer argued. He made his way over to the stairs and went up them. As soon as he hit the top step he made a beeline for Nina's room and just before he was about to slam the door in Courage's face, he slipping in after him.

"Oh come on!" He shouted.

"Best friends forever, pal!" Courage laughed, wrapping his arms around him.

"Now you're just _trying _to annoy me!"

"Yep!" He laughed. "Guess you can consider this revenge for nearly burning my mouth off."

"Ugh! Fine! Stay with me! Maybe that'll get you to go away because you keep doing the exact opposite of what I want!" He stuck his nose up into the air and went over to the bed. He climbed up onto it and pulled the blankets over his head.

"You know, I think you do want me to stay with you and you just don't want to admit it." Courage pipped in.

"Currently feeling depressed, please leave a message after the beep." Computer groaned, turning around under the covers.

"That's not how a depressed person is supposed to act!"

"Well excuse me if I'm new to the whole phenomenon!" Computer argued back. "Please just go away. I'm very, _very_ tired and I'm aching in places that I never thought this fleshy body could!"

Courage jumped up onto the bed. "I know you're not going to go to sleep! You're just going to sit up here and mope forever! I can't allow that!"

"Just let me rest!" Computer groaned. "Unlike you, I couldn't sleep after all that insanity!"

Courage decided to pull out his last resort and put on the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes he could manage. That was enough to get Computer moving again.

"Gah! Stop that! Seriously! I swear that's the most creepiest thing I've ever seen! Knock it off! You're really starting to freak me out, dog!"

"Stop moping and I'll stop being 'creepy'!"

"I'm not moping, you twit!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"You can't seriously tell me that you're not!"

"So what if I am! Can't you just let me go about it in peace?"

"I'm trying to help!"

"Well you aren't!"

"I'm sure I do help! You just don't want to admit it!"

"How is being annoying going to help me in any way, shape, or form?" Computer argued, crossing his arms.

Courage sat down beside him and pulled up the blankets for the both of them. "What was all that talk about not wanting to be alone for then?"

For a moment he was almost certain that Computer's blue face had gone red. He forced himself not to laugh at the sight of it.

"This again!" He spat. "I was barely in the right state of mind, you know!"

"Sure you weren't..." He chuckled.

"It's no laughing matter! It's..." He stopped and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Courage asked, half jokingly.

"Fine, stay..." He grumbled under his breath. "For all the good it will do you..."

Courage pulled him into another hug which he remained completely unenthusiastic about. "Seriously, dog. You really need to start worrying more about yourself. Nosing about in other people's business can't be healthy."

"You need to be more optimistic!"

"You need to be less!"

"Only if you promise to be a little bit more!" He replied, nuzzling him.

"Bah! Only a dog could be filled with so much affection and optimism! I hope you're happy that humans bred out any decent instincts you creatures had! You'd hug a saw blade if it were nice enough to you!"

"And only a computer could be so cold and methodological about being shown affection."

"I'm surprised you even know what methodological means..." The glowing dog grumbled under his breath.

Courage yawned and leaned up against him. Now he was feeling pretty tired too...

"I'm not as stupid as you think..." He murmured.

"You probably _should _rest." Computer spoke. "I don't need you giving out on me while we're running from whatever might be in that cave..."

"There's nothing in there." Courage replied, closing his eyes. "I've been down there a thousand times..."

"Says the idiot who can't go five seconds without causing a supernatural disaster."

"I thought that was your fault?" Courage replied with a chuckle. He opened his eyes again.

"Low blow, idiot!"

"I'd worry more about those vets. Bet you don't want to be staring down another shotgun."

"Of course not! I am not playing target practice for your sake again, you got that?"

"Sure thing..." Courage yawned.

"You know, you've been a bit different ever since we got going on this journey." Computer said, glancing over at him. "You used to have trouble getting up and down stairs but now you hardly even tire out at all. You aren't as thin as you used to be and your eyes aren't as sunken anymore. I mean, yeah, your illness is still getting to you, but you look a lot better than you were before."

Courage blinked. Was he really looking better now? He hadn't even noticed.

"Are you sure you weren't just getting enough fresh air?" Computer asked as he puzzled over it.

"Hmmm, people can get through anything when they have hope. Sick people tend to feel better when they're happy too."

Computer didn't look convinced. "I don't know. Your illness is far too severe to just stop bothering you when you feel happy."

"It _hasn't _stopped bothering me, it just doesn't tire me out as much as it used to. The attacks are getting worse if anything."

"That much I already know." Computer sighed.

"Speaking of which." Courage said with a shudder. "I'm due for an attack any time now."

"It'll be fine. If it happens, it happens. There's no point in worrying about it until then."

"Oh?" Courage asked with fake surprise. "Where did this optimistic computer come from?"

"Don't get any funny ideas, twit."

He chuckled and closed his eyes once more. He let out one last gigantic yawn before drifting off to sleep.

"Hiya!"

Courage opened his eyes. He was so sleepy that he could not move. There was nothing but blackness above him and...the smiling face of that hobo?

"It isn't like me to break the rules like this but I was so busy before that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. I was just speaking with an old friend of mine and they have quite an interest in you. You really are an interesting mind, aren't you? I can see why my friend likes you so much. It ain't everyday a dog lives a life like yours."

Courage tried to speak but his mouth wouldn't move. It felt like he was a million miles away from his body and yet the hobo's voice could still be heard clearly.

"I really do hope you manage fix your sickness but allow me to impart this one warning." His face drew in closer. "If you do manage to change your fate, it will come with heavy consequences. Going against the will of the world always comes with a large price tag. Sometimes life is not always preferable to the alternative. Take it from a man who thought he could live forever through the realm of dreams only to find out that he is now a mere blemish among the subconscious, only given form when needed most."

Courage internally shuddered at the hobo's ominous words. His mind was beginning to drift away again. Before he could even begin to ponder what he had been told, he had fallen back into unconsciousness.

"Hey? Hey! Are you guys going to get up sometime today?"

Disoriented, Courage opened his eyes and glanced around the blurry room. It took him a few moments to fully wake up. Nina was standing in the doorway with a hand on her hip.

"Wh..wha...?" He gasped.

"We were going to go get those bus tickets today? Remember? It's three in the afternoon already!"

Computer was now waking up too. He still looked thoroughly exhausted and Courage was beginning to wonder if the rings zapped energy to function. They'd both been awfully tired since their little adventure last night.

"I-Is it really three?" Computer asked just as groggily as Courage. His eyes widened. "Why didn't you wake us up!"

Nina gave him a sly grin. "Because two certain dogs I know were looking so adorable while they were sleeping that I didn't want to wake them up."

Computer did a double take and shoved Courage off of him. "Blah! Get off me!"

He jumped off the bed and passed Nina by. "I need to go grab the bag with all our stuff in it and then we can head out to the caves."

"Alright." Nina replied, nodding. She turned back to Courage who was still sitting there, partly dazed. "You gonna be alright?" She asked.

"Y-yeah..." He yawned. "I think those rings took a lot out of the both of us."

"Speaking of which, you never told me what happened in there. Was it weird? What did it look like? What sort of things did you see?"

Courage yawned again. "I-I don't think it's my place to tell you. What happened in there was pretty personal and I don't think Computer would want me taking about it."

"Oh...alright. That's fine too." She was trying to be respectful but it was obvious that she was disappointed.

"Speaking of which." Courage added. "I should go keep an eye on him. Do you want to get ready while he gets the bag?"

"Sure." She replied. "I'll meet you guys outside."

Courage jumped off the bed and went downstairs. The last time he checked, the bag was still in their room across the parking lot. He quickly exited the building and went over there. Their room door was hanging open so he assumed that Computer was already there.

He leaned in on the doorway and found Computer standing there, one paw clasping the bag and the other holding Courage's old yo-yo. He was starting at the thing as though he had never really looked at it before. He was gazing at it so intensely that he hadn't even noticed that Courage was standing there now.

"Something wrong with the yo-yo?" He asked.

Computer looked up. "Can't I get at least five seconds of privacy?" He asked with annoyance.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Courage laughed.

"So...um, did he talk to you to while you were asleep too?" The machine asked in a careful tone.

The pit of Courage's stomach dropped. "Y-yeah..." He stuttered out, swallowing, hard. "What did he say to you?"

Computer closed his eyes. "I don't particularly want to talk about it, especially not with you."

"What? Was it about me?"

"In some ways, yes, but he also talked to me about my old owner and showed me some things as well. You see, even though he's gone, parts of him still linger on in the collective unconsciousness. The things he said to me in that dream, they were things he would have said to me in real life too. It wasn't just my own mind trying to make me feel better about his death, it was a remnant of him trying to get through to me." He sighed. "I guess I feel a little bit better now, even if only a tiny bit."

Courage smiled. "Then I'm glad!"

His ears drooped and he turned away. "Listen, I'm really, _really _sorry I put you through all that. I made a complete fool of myself, yet again..."

Courage shook his head. "You weren't being a fool. Anyone else would have acted the same way in that situation. After everything you've been through, I think you kind of earned that right. Besides, I'm here to help. I _do _owe you after all."

"Well, what did he say to you then?"

"Oh..." Courage murmured, glancing away. "He said...he said that if I changed my fate, there would be terrible consequences." He shuddered at the thought of it. Would he spontaneously combust? Fade out of existence? Melt into a puddle of goop? Would his whole life come crashing down on top of him? Would Muriel suffer even worse despite his continued life?

"Oh really?" Computer asked, raising an eyebrow. He didn't look convinced. "What's the worst that can happen? Death himself comes down to try and reap you? I'm sure it'll all be fine in the end. You've dealt with worse."

"I-I don't know..." He replied weakly. "What if something terrible happens to Muriel because of this?"

"And what if something happens to her because you weren't around to save her? It's not worth worrying about. We can't just pack up and go home after everything we've just been through only because of one supernatural threat! We'll deal with this like we do with everything else! Death is going to have to try harder than that if he wants to stop us!"

Courage nodded. He wasn't fully convinced but Computer was right, they couldn't just stop now.

"Don't worry about it. We will..." Computer began.

"Hey! Are you two planning on coming out sometime today?" Nina called from the parking lot.

Computer shrugged. "_Fate _calls."

Courage nodded. "Lets hurry, we don't want to waste anymore time. Who knows what those vets are up to in Nowhere..."

End Of Chapter

A/N: I so badly wanted to name this chapter, Half Life: Full Life Consequences. Best bad fic ever!


	75. Girl Troubles

A/N: Very busy. It was either a short chapter or no chapter.

Chapter 75: Girl Troubles

Nina stood out in the parking lot with a bicycle. It was small with just a basket hanging off the handle bar. She waved up at the two dogs and gestured for them to come join her.

"Where did you get that?" Courage asked, making his way down the staircase and meeting her on the pavement.

"It belonged to my mother but she never really used it though. She...uh...died before she ever got a chance to really try it out. It's been sitting in one of the backrooms for ages."

"Well, what happened to her?" Computer asked.

Courage elbowed him in the ribs. That wasn't something you were supposed to just ask a person!

Nina sighed and ran a hand down her muzzle. "Something dragged her off into an alleyway and tore her to pieces. She was just visiting Nowhere to pick up some groceries. I always hoped that maybe someday I would be the one to figure out who or what killed her. I'd like to become an expert on supernatural creatures because of that. Maybe I can stop other people from being killed that way."

Computer didn't look very impressed. "That's insane! You'll end up six feet under as well! Look at this idiot over here! He can't go two days without being nearly eaten, decapitated, burned to a crisp, or zombiefied! I can go on all day about the things he goes through! All you'll manage to do is get yourself killed! It's best to leave the supernatural alone! Better to deal with it when it starts to become a problem than to go in and poke it with a stick!"

She shook her head. "I'd rather do that than run a useless old hotel for the rest of my life! Just because dad likes to do it doesn't mean I want to too!"

Computer almost seemed to be at a loss for words. He apparently couldn't fathom the idea that anyone would _want _to go through what Courage dealt with on a daily basis.

"But you have a great life here." He argued. "I'm sure a lot of people would give up anything to live like you do."

"But I don't even have any friends! I can't go to school in a backwater place like this! Dad had to teach me everything himself! The only people I've ever known eventually leave this hotel and never come back! It's what happens when you live in the middle of nowhere!"

Courage suppressed a whine. He knew where she was coming from. How many friends had he made only to never see them again? Why on earth couldn't he shake his enemies like that?

Computer placed a paw on her leg, looking surprisingly sympathetic. "But you do have friends now."

"You're both going away too..."

"It's not like we're moving away or something. I'll be sure to have this idiot come over every once in awhile after we get back. I can't say I have the luxury of such mobility though..." He replied, a slight bitterness seeping into his voice.

That same bubbly happiness was slowly returning to Nina. "That's wonderful..." She replied with a small smile.

"Well, that's only what..." He started but she stopped him when she bent over and kissed him on top of his nose. Stunned did not even begin to describe how he looked.

"I'll be right back!" Nina chirped, racing back into the building. It was a good thing that she did because Courage nearly collapsed a lung fighting back the urge to burst out laughing.

Computer immediately went into panic mode the moment she vanished. "Oh no, this is how it always starts! First comes the kissing, then the dating, then the copulation, and then getting stuck with that person until you hate them forever!" He very nearly collapsed at Courage's feet. "You've got to help me! I don't want this! I'm not even trying to make it happen!"

"Oh ho, now who's asking for help?" Courage asked with a sly grin.

"This is serious!" Computer shot back. "The data I have in my memory banks on flesh creature mating rituals is nil! This has to stop before it gets worse! I need to backpedal on this so hard that people in China will be able to see the pedals going by!"

Courage pressed a finger up against his chin. "I donno, I'm pretty sure this is the part where I sarcastically berate you about your girl troubles."

Computer grit his teeth. "Ha ha, very funny! I get your point so shut up and help me!"

"I don't think I will, you...twit." Courage said, snorting out a laugh.

Getting back onto his feet, Computer spat, "Fine! I'll deal with this myself! Should have known you wouldn't be any help! You couldn't get a girlfriend even if you tried!"

"It's called irony." He laughed. "Not so fun when our rolls are reversed, hmm?"

"Bah! Unlike me, you're useless!" He spat, stomping off.

Courage was about to fire something back when an even better idea struck him...

"Wait!" He called out. "Fine, fine, I was just joking. I'll talk to her for you since you aren't a big enough man to deal with her yourself..."

Computer blinked. "I'll have you know that I'm technically not male or female! Being a 'man' is not worthy of my intellect!"

"Whatever you say, grandpa." Courage interrupted. "I hope you two aren't too far along now. Once you go off the cliff, there's no going back."

Computer's expression returned to that of pure horror. "C-cliff? What cliff? Where does a cliff factor into this? D-do your flesh creature mating rituals involve diving off cliffs? She's not going to toss me off some high place is she?"

"Oh? I thought you knew about all this stuff..."

"I have absolutely no desire to have intimate knowledge on how you disgusting creatures...get intimate..."

"I'll see what I can do but this looks like a serious case of infatuation. It's very tricky to cure..."

"Just get rid of it! No funny business, alright?"

"Okay, okay! I won't let you down!"

"You'd better not! You're the one who started this after all!"

Courage turned away, a huge grin cracking out across his face the moment Computer could no longer see him. He met Nina half way out the door and pushed her back inside.

"What's up?" She asked, noticing that he was chuckling to himself.

"Compute thinks you're trying to initiate a 'flesh creature mating ritual' with him and he's absolutely freaking out about it."

A grin cracked out across her face too. "Mess with him?" She asked.

Courage nodded. "Mess with him!"

End Of Chapter


	76. Trolls Trolling Trolls

Chapter 76: Trolls Trolling Trolls

Computer was pacing about back and forth as Courage and Nina exited the building. He looked up at them with a cautious expression. He seemed somewhere between scared out of his wits and hopelessly embarrassed. All the color appeared to be draining out of his usual blue glow.

"D-did you..." He asked Courage, fidgeting nervously.

"Did he what?" Nina asked, cutting him off. "Where's my ring, hmm?"

"WHAT!" He yelped before turning to Courage. "W-what did you do?" He asked.

Courage shrugged, stifling a laugh. "I told you, love is hard to cure."

The glowing dog continued to shift his gaze back and forth between his two friends. "I-I knew it!" He gasped. "Love isn't something you flesh creatures go through voluntarily! Hormones must highjack your higher brain functions!

He looked completely shocked, as though this were evidence of some strange misconception he had of humans. Courage was too busy keeping his face straight to really notice. Nina seemed to be having a pretty hard time as well. How the machine hadn't figured out this was a joke yet, Courage wasn't sure.

"I must be immune but poor Nina here is trapped by her own lowly animal instincts!" He kept his paws up against his mouth as though this were some horrible revelation. "Snap out of it, kid! We've got work to do! You don't have time to be entrapped by your own anatomy!"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Her voice was strained from trying not to laugh. "We need to get married, right now! It's only proper! We're about to go into some deep, dark, scary cave and we may never come back! We've got to get hitched so..." She leaned in closer to him and whispered. "...so we can be together forrreeevveerrrr!"

Courage had to shove his paws into his mouth to mask his chuckling. The look of pure and utter horror on Computer's face was just too hilarious.

"I don't want to get married!" The machine cried, jumping back. "I'm not one of you fleshy creatures! I don't need all that 'till death do you part' nonsense! Forever is a very long time to be stuck with someone! I don't want any part of it! It's _his_ fault that your hormones have suppressed your higher brain functions!" He pointed over at Courage and crossed his arms.

"Aww come on, you're just playing hard to get!" She laughed, scooping him up. "Give me a big ol' kiss!" She puckered up.

"Augh! NO!" He yelped, squirming to get out of her grip. "It always starts with the kissing! ALWAYS!"

It took the will of ten lesser dogs for Courage not to burst out laughing but he somehow managed it. He couldn't blow their cover just yet, not when things were this funny.

Nina planted a kiss on Computer's cheek, much to his horror and outrage. He managed to free himself from her grip and dropped back down onto the pavement. He pawed at the spot where she had kissed him, acting as though it would get rid of it.

"Ah! I've been marked!" He shrieked. "Now I'm going to turn into a hormonal zombie too!" He turned to Courage who was still busting a lung trying not to laugh. "How can you fleshy creatures think love is a good thing? It's horrible! Procreation is a terrible, terrible thing! Why can't you do it like a proper machine? Copy and pasting is so much more easier if you want to make more of yourself! Bah!"

He continued to pace about, ranting on and on. Nina turned to Courage and they chuckled lightly.

"So...he thinks love turns you into a zombie?" She asked, laughing just quietly enough that he couldn't hear her.

"He must have seen some bad romance movies." Courage snorted.

"Why me?" He cried out, throwing his arms up into the air. "Why is it always me? I want to keep my higher brain functions! I don't want to turn into a brain dead dog!"

The two of them stifled their laughs. The machine hadn't so much as glanced over at them ever since he started ranting.

"I'm not a flesh creature!" He went on. "I don't deserve this! I don't want to lose my intellect to romantic zombification! Maybe this explains why all you organic creatures are so unintelligent! You are all slaves to your own bestial instincts! Well, I will _not _stoop to your level! I will resist zombification down to my last byte!"

"Enough rambling, dear. We've got a wedding to attend." Nina choked out, still fighting back laughter.

Computer's face went pale again. "No! I refuse to join you in your ritual! I will resist!" He crossed his arms.

She picked him up again. He waved his arms around in meek protest and he continued to rant until she finally clamped his muzzle shut.

"Computer, I'm just messing with you." She chuckled.

His eyes widened as she smiled innocently at him. "Huh?" Was all the he managed to stutter out.

Courage found himself practically rolling on the floor laughing. "That...was...great!" He giggled between breaths.

Computer wrestled his way out of her arms and landed back on the ground. He immediately crossed his arms and stuck his nose up into the air. This only elicited more laughter from his two friends.

"Don't worry, Compute!" Courage called out. "Pride grows back! Bahahaha!"

The machine said nothing but keep his nose up in the air. His face had gone red but he wasn't giving in.

"You really think love is like becoming a zombie?" Nina laughed. "That's hilarious! Only a robot could think that! Haven't you ever seen a dating site before?"

His face continued to redden...

"Awww come on, Compute! She's too tall for you anyway!"

Eyes closed, nose still in the air, he stomped over to the bike and gestured for them to get on. Laughing all the way, Nina sat down and placed Courage into the basket hanging off the handle bar. Poor Computer was left to sit in the basket attached to the back of the bike and had to listen as his two so called 'friends' continued to make jokes about him. He keep his nose up in the air and arms crossed, not speaking a word to either of them.

"Are we ready?" Nina asked.

"Yep!" Courage replied, gazing off into the distance.

Nina began to peddle and the hotel quickly became a blip on the horizon. The town of Nowhere was fast approaching but that wasn't where they were headed. Courage guided her to the cave opening. He had the place practically memorized by heart at this point. It could be found within a small outcropping of rocks just on the outskirts of town. There was only one small hole to go through and while Nina would have to struggle to squeeze through, the two dogs would have no trouble with it.

"This is it?" She asked, slowing to a halt in front of the outcropping. "It hardly looks like a cave."

"Oh it gets bigger." Courage replied. Computer's fear that he would get them lost down there wasn't going to happen but he could still remember all the other times he had struggled to find his way. He now knew the way into Nowhere like the back of his paw. So long as he stuck to his well memorized path, they had no chance of wandering deeper into the catacombs.

He jumped out of basket and walked over to the rocky outcropping. He peered into the dark opening and snapped his head back before anything could try and grab him. As far as he could tell, it was still uninhabited. It was pretty much a straight shot into Nowhere from here. There was one small bend within the cave that he could remember but aside from that there wasn't really any room to make an error.

Computer hopped out of his own basket and stared at the opening. For a moment Courage thought that he might say something but instead he closed his eyes and crossed his arms again.

"You're still not talking to us?" Courage asked, placing a paw on his hip. "You're the one who's gotta play flashlight down there so stop being angry with us now!"

"Hmph! I'm pretty sure flashlights don't talk!" He growled. He was still keeping his nose up in the air.

"I thought you were worried about us getting eaten?" Nina asked. "You're going to feel pretty bad when we vanish into the mouth of a fifty eyed monster just because you didn't warn us!"

He rolled his eyes. "This twit over here is certain we won't run into anything."

"Look, either start being a better sport or else I'm going to start making kissy faces at you again." Nina replied with a smirk.

"Yeesh! Alright, alright! Can we please get moving before you two idiots can humiliate me even further?"

Nina smiled. "We aren't humiliating you, we're just having some fun at your expense."

"It might as well be the same thing." He sighed.

"How about we have the next prank be on Courage?" She asked. "That way you don't have to feel left out."

"Oh? And what do you propose then?" He asked.

"Hmmm...how about..." She leaned in closer to him and began to whisper.

Courage blinked. "What are you two talking about?" He asked.

"Nothing!" Nina called out before going back to a whisper.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Computer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course it is!" She giggled.

"What are you plotting?" Courage asked, glaring at his two friends. He should have known that pranking Computer would come back to bite him in the tail...

"Nothing!" They both said in union. Computer was grinning now and that was _never _a good sign. He was convinced by this point that Computer smiling in a non-sarcastic way caused kittens to die and plagues to break out in less fortunate parts of the world...

"You two are going in first!" He called out to them. "I am _not_ walking around down there with both of you plotting something terrible behind me!"

"Plotting?" Computer asked, turning back to him. "Who said we were plotting anything?" He was continuing to grin rather nastily, much to Courage's dismay.

"I thought you were on my side?" He asked Nina pitifully.

"All is fair in love and prank wars." She replied in a singsong tone. "Should have pranked me when you had a chance!"

Computer patted him on the back and began to laugh. "Don't worry, twit! It'll all be over soon!"

"Oh no..." He whimpered. He was going into a deep, dark cave with two people planning on pranking him...

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Computer asked, clapping his paws together. "Who's volunteering to get eaten first?"

The fact that Computer was now in an uncharacteristically good mood did not help Courage's fears at all...

Nina stepped up to the hole and, with a bit of squeezing and shoving, managed to slip through the cavern opening. Computer followed with Courage tailing behind him rather reluctantly. Once they were all inside they glanced around at the cavern walls. Computer's glow and what little daylight shined in from the hole illuminated it for them. The cave seemed pretty normal...except for the skeleton sprawled out on the floor which Nina nearly tripped over. She had to place both her hands over her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"What's with the dead guy?" Computer asked, not skipping a beat.

Courage shook his head. "I've got no idea. He's always been here."

Computer turned to Nina who had gone quite pale. "Not scared already, are you?" He asked with a rather snide grin. "I told you this place would be..." Something dropped from the ceiling and landed squarely on his face as he spoke...

"AH! GET IT OFF!" He yelped, taking off running while his arms flailed around helplessly.

It was a giant spider, a giant spider who's various eyes were closed and it's pincers open in what could only be a spidery smile. It was clearly enjoying it's piggyback ride...

"Hold still!" Nina yelled as she picked up a rock. Computer wasn't exactly considering doing that at the moment though...

Seeing the rock that was now in her hands, the spider rolled it's many eyes and jumped off. It scuttled off into the darkness, vanishing as soon as it left the vicinity of Computer's light.

The machine sat there gasping, looking more than just a little bit stunned. Courage couldn't help but smile.

"Not getting scared, are you?" He asked.

"Of course not!" The machine replied, still panting. He waved a paw dismissively. "Did you see that thing? It's pincers were as big as my head!"

"I don't know...that looked liked someone being scared to me..." Courage replied slyly.

"It just startled me! That's all!" Computer fired back.

"And you're the one who calls me a scaredy dog!"

"That was so cool!" Nina chimed in. She obviously wasn't freaked out anymore. "Do you think I could trap one and make it my pet?"

"How about we leave the giant spiders alone?" Computer groaned.

Both she and Courage laughed. As soon as Computer was done 'not being scared' they resumed their quest to get into Nowhere.

"We need to go this way." Courage spoke, pointing in the direction of one of the many tunnels littering the cave. He knew for a fact that that was the one that lead into Nowhere...

"Are you sure about that?" Computer asked. "Anyone of these could lead deeper into the catacombs..."

"Just trust me." Courage replied sharply. He made his way over to the tunnel to get a better look at it. Even with Computer's glow he could only just barely see a few steps in front of him. It would be a little harder to navigate without a flashlight but it was still pretty straight forward. So long as they kept on the path they'd be alright..."

Computer stuck his nose up into the air. "I don't trust you as far as I can throw you!"

End Of Chapter


	77. A Belated Reunion

A/N: I've recently fallen in love with the PSN game, Journey, and it is a pure work of art. I keep asking myself, 'Damn! Why can't I convey emotions like that!'. I honestly can't help but compare this fic to it. I mean, two people going on a journey, enduring hardship, learning how to work together, all to get to the top of a mountain? What's not to compare? LOL! Apotheosis is now my new most favorite video game song ever. Go look it up on Youtube or something because the song is sheer beauty. I guess the whole reason I'm talking about this at all is because I'M INSPIRED AS F*CK! I can't hope to emulate the emotions of Journey but I hope this fic does make you feel in someway, for good or for ill.

Chapter 77: A Belated Reunion

"I know you two are up to something! You might as well get it over with!" Courage snapped. Both Nina and Computer were lingering rather suspiciously behind him and it was starting to make him very nervous.

"Up to something?" Computer asked with an air of fake innocence. "I think you're just being paranoid, as usual."

"I know you're going to do something!" Courage yelled, turning around to glare at him. "Either do it or stop freaking me out!"

"Why worry?" Computer asked with a sly grin. "The prank could be either five minutes from now or while you're asleep and completely helpless. It'll only make things worse if you keep worrying about it." The machine laughed and it echoed hollowly through the tunnel.

Courage shivered and turned back around to make sure that they were still on the right path. Computer's glow wasn't quite as effective as he had hoped it would be. He could barely see anything in front of him and the things that he could see were casting off massive, eerie shadows unlike anything a flashlight would make. Computer was more like a fading, blue lantern than anything else.

"Can't you get a little bit closer?" He asked, glancing back over at the glowing dog. "I can barely see anything with you sulking around behind me!"

"Hmph! Well excuse me if I'm not the world's greatest flashlight! I can't exactly turn up the brightness you know!" He argued, crossing his arms. Despite his protest he did indeed get closer, not that it helped much.

"Shouldn't we be under Nowhere by now?" Nina asked. She picked something up off the ground and blew on it. It was a rusty, old license plate. "How did this get down here?" She asked.

"I'd rather not find out..." Computer muttered under his breath.

"We should be getting to the park any time now." Courage spoke, glancing around. He had to admit, it was pretty hard to identify familiar landmarks in low lighting like this...

"Um, what's that?" Nina asked, pointing over at something. All three of them moved in closer to get a better look.

What she had been pointing at was a strange, gelatinous blob. It was attached to the wall and pulsating in a sickly fashion. Courage assumed that it was a pale green color but it was hard to tell from Computer's blue glow. The strange creature was completely silent as it continued to suck on the rocky wall.

"I'm not quite sure what it is but I'm sure it would probably try to suck your arm off if it got a chance." Computer spoke. He glanced up at Nina as if to say 'don't touch!'.

Courage nodded in agreement but Nina looked disappointed. The creature continued to suck at the wall, completely oblivious to their presence.

"Let's keep moving before that thing decides we're more tasty than the wall might be." Computer said, backing away from the blob. He didn't seem too keen on 'observing' it.

They continued their trek ever deeper into the cave and just when Courage was beginning to get worried that they might have gone in the wrong direction, he caught of glimpse of sunlight at the end of the tunnel. He pointed it out to his two friends and they quickly picked up their pace. For once they had finally gotten through something without anything terrible happening to them!

They soon reached the sunlight and were greeted by a small opening that was partially boarded up. Courage knew that it had been done to keep kids from wandering in and getting lost but many of the boards had already been pried off and any modestly sized kid could have squeezed through. As they reached the boarded up exit the sound thunderous applause shook the tunnel. All three of them glanced at each other as they drew in closer.

"What's going on?" Courage asked. He peered through the boards and found that the road directly in front of the park was filled with people. Normally it was completely abandoned despite it being one of the only places in town where grass actually grew, now it was packed with people staring up at a stage which had been set up against a building.

"As you all know..." The distinct voice of the mayor said, amplified by speakers that Courage could not see. "After the gross and outrageous misconduct of the Nowhere Veterinary Office, they generously offered to round up any animals that escaped their facility on Friday."

"What animals?" Computer asked as his eyes narrowed. "No stray dog would be caught dead anywhere near Nowhere after all the patrolling they've been doing."

"You guys did help all the dogs escape though, didn't you?" Nina asked. "They're probably just trying to cover for themselves. People _are _going to ask questions after they lost all the animals they locked up."

The mayor continued. "But it appears they have not had even the slightest bit of luck rounding up the missing dogs."

There was a wave of murmurs through the crowd. Courage squinted to get a better look at the stage and found that several men along with that awful janitor, Rick, were standing there with their heads bowed in shame.

"So, as the mayor of Nowhere I have granted them permission to shoot any dogs they find on sight. This will remain in effect until our stray dog infestation has been taken care of."

Computer's mouth fell open. "What dog infestation?" He asked. "You have got to be kidding me! Can these people get anymore idiotic?"

Another murmur ran through the crowd and this time someone yelled something out to the mayor which could not be heard from so far away.

The mayor straightened his tie and cleared his throat. "If you are worried that they might shoot your own dog please keep them indoors until this infestation is dealt with."

The crowd continued to murmur to each other, nobody began to applaud. It was clear that they were not very happy with what the mayor was purposing. Perhaps even they knew that there was no real 'dog infestation'.

The mayor continued to take questions as Courage, Nina, and Computer sunk deeper back into the cave. All three of them looked stumped.

"What now?" Courage asked. "They'll shoot us dead if we go out there."

"Well, how about I just go and get the bus tickets by myself?" Nina asked. "You two can stay here and hide."

"That would be best." Computer agreed. He pulled the expired tickets out of their bag and handed them over to her.

All three of them had to work together to pry the last few boards out of the opening so that Nina could squeeze through. Thankfully, no one noticed, or even heard them.

"Hang tight! I'll be right back!" Nina spoke as she pulled herself through the hole. Courage and Computer watched until she vanished into the crowd. Once she was gone they both headed back deeper into the cave.

Computer slid down the wall and sighed. "It just wouldn't be our luck for something to right for a change, would it?" He asked with annoyance.

"At least we're not being shot at this time." Courage replied with a shrug.

"And I'd like to keep it that way." He grumbled.

Courage returned to the opening to keep an eye out for Nina. Ten minutes passed and the mayor was still talking. He was well known for his many long and boring speeches. Several people were already breaking rank and heading home. Courage himself was growing sleepy just from listening to his constant droning...

A few of the men who had been up on stage had been given shotguns and were already beginning their search for stray dogs. Two particularly nasty looking men were upturning the park in their hunt for dogs. They were stomping down bushes, throwing around trash cans, rudely yelling at people in the crowd to 'shove off' so that they could search without interference, and were just generally being unpleasant.

Courage decided to retreat further into the cave just to be on the safe side. He didn't want to tangle with those guys and they would be merciless if they found them. He stopped as soon as he met up with Computer again. The machine was sitting there with his arms behind his head.

"Any sign of her yet?" He asked.

"No, but there's these two nasty looking guys searching for dogs in the park."

Computer shrugged. "Let them do whatever they want just so long as they down come down here."

Courage nodded in agreement. "But they might stop Nina from getting back here if they catch her wandering around in the park."

"We can wait if we have to." Computer replied. He clearly wasn't worried.

Courage went back over to the opening just to take a peak and cringed once he saw that the two men were getting closer. He ducked back down and listened.

"Hey, remember when Earl went down into that cave and never came back?" One of the men asked. "Never found the body, did they?"

"Nope!" The other one laughed.

"You know, I bet there's a whole bunch of dogs hiding down there. Everyone's too chicken to go check. You wanna go take a peak with me? Bet they'd reward us pretty good if we found all those strays hiding out down there..."

"Only if you promise to split the reward! I still remember what you did to me as a kid!"

"Pshaw! You had that one coming!"

"Did not!"

They continued to argue as Courage's insides turned to ice. He immediately sunk back into the cave and joined up with Computer.

"They're coming down here!" He yelped, causing Computer to jump back up onto his feet.

"Please tell me you're joking..." He groaned.

"We need to get out of here!" Courage replied sharply. "We can hide deeper in the cave! They can't follow us forever down here!"

"Are you crazy? I glow in the dark! They'd see me half a mile down this tunnel and I will not be shot at again! No matter where we try to hide down here, they will be able to see me! There's no getting around that!"

"We're going to be shot at no matter what we do!" Courage yelled. "We need to figure something out!"

Both their ears drooped as the sound of voices caught their attention.

"Didcha hear that? Sounded like a dog talking!" One of the men spoke, his voice loud and clear. They were now in the cave...

Courage's stomach dropped out from under him. He had been yelling at Computer in his gibberish dog language. They were doomed...

"What are we going to do?" He whimpered, gazing over at his glowing friend.

"Follow me!" Computer said sharply. "And whatever you do, don't fall behind!"

Before he even had the chance to question whatever it was he was doing, the machine took off running...in the direction of the two men. Unsure of what to do, he followed him at full speed. A few seconds later they were in full view of the men. The two of them were both thankfully caught off guard and the two dogs dove under their legs before they even had a chance to aim. They made a beeline for the cave opening, not even taking a second to look back.

"There they are!" One of the men called out from behind Courage. "There really were dogs down here!"

He was temporarily deafened as the sound of a gun being fired amplified itself within the cave. He saw the bullet strike the wall beside him and, without skipping a beat, he scrambled out of the cave as fast as he could. Computer was already two steps ahead of him, bolting across the park and making his way over to an unoccupied alleyway.

Courage just couldn't keep up with him, his condition wouldn't allow for it. He heard the sound of footsteps tromping through the grass behind him and before he even knew what was happening, he felt a hand push him down onto the ground. Another gunshot rang out, this time causing the crowd to gasp and for one horrible moment he thought that maybe they had shot and killed Computer. He whimpered, half expecting his head to explode at any moment but instead they picked him up by the scruff of his neck. He got a chance to look for Computer but he was nowhere to be found, hopefully meaning that he got away.

They paraded him up onto the stage, the murmurs of the people below running wild. He was terrified of what might happen next. What were they going to do to him?

"Well, look here!" The mayor laughed. "It looks like they caught a stray already! Now we will show you that a bullet applied to the brain of the dog is simple, effective, and completely painless to the stray."

Courage's mouth fell open and a gasp rippled through the crowd. Not even the mayor looked happy about this but he tried to keep his air of authority regardless.

Rick the janitor was rubbing his hands gleefully. One of the men handed him a shotgun. "This one's mine!" He laughed.

Courage flinched and tried to wiggle his way out of the other man's grip, but it was no use. Where could he even run with everyone's eyes on him anyway? It was hopeless...

"Yeah, you'd better squirm!" Rick laughed, shoving the tip of his shotgun into Courage's stomach. "Where's your little blue friend, huh? I've got a bullet with his name on it!"

Courage squeezed his eyes shut and began to tremble. They grabbed some rope and began to tie his limbs together. It wasn't like he could run away, but they did it anyway. They dropped him down onto the stage and he looked up at the tip of the shotgun. Rick took aim at his forehead. He closed his eyes and wondered if he'd even hear the bang before his head turned into jelly...

It was deathly quiet. Not a single soul within the crowd was talking until...

"Courage? Courage!"

That one single voice echoed through the silent town...

His eyes shot open out of both fear and happiness. He immediately cried out, "MURIEL!"

She was there! She was pushing her way through the crowd to get to him! It was really her!

"Courage!" She cried out again. People were moving out of the way so that she could get to him...

She forced her way up onto the stage, picked him up, pulled the ropes off his paws, and wrapped him into a stifling hug. She began to sob. "Courage! My dear Courage! My beloved, beautiful Courage! I never thought I'd see you again! You must be so angry with me!"

"Abubulu?" He babbled. He wished she would stop crying...

"You knew what was happening, didn't you? I thought you were just acting strange, but you knew! How could I have ever let Eustace haul you off without saying so much as a goodbye? I know he said you bit him but it still wasn't the right thing to do! When they called and said that all the dogs had escaped...oh Courage!"

"Muriel..." He whimpered.

"I never once considered what you wanted! I'm so sorry, Courage! Please forgive me! I just want you to come home!" She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You can live out the rest of your life however you want but I do hope you'll come home and live the rest of it with me and Eustace. We love you, Courage. Nothing will ever change that, not even some terrible illness that has no right to take you from the world so soon."

Tears were beginning to well up in his eyes now too. "Abubub." He spoke, butting his muzzle up against her face to tell her that, yes, he did want to stay with her.

"Oh, Courage! Eustace will be so happy to know that you're back!"

Courage, er...didn't exactly believe that but he went along with it anyway. He nuzzled her again and smiled. He was about to outright lick her when Rick stomped up to them.

"Excuse me, lady! This dog caused a lot of trouble and it needs to be destroyed for what it did!"

"Stay back!" Muriel yelled, gripping Courage even harder. "You just stay right there or else...or else I'll say something nasty!"

"This dog was supposed to be put down! You obviously didn't want it anymore!" Rick argued.

"Everyone knows that that's little, old Muriel's dog!" A man called out from the crowd.

"YEAH!" The rest of the people agreed.

Rick placed his single free hand on his hip. "The stupid dog is already sick! It's going to die either way!"

"I've changed my mind!" Muriel yelled. "You vet people aren't going to be putting this dog down! Especially after seeing how badly you've been treating sick dogs! I was told it would be painless and this hardly looks like it!

"It doesn't matter how we kill the dog! A needle, a bullet, the sickness itself! The dog's gonna die no matter what!"

"If he has to die it will be at home in a warm bed, surrounded by the people who love him!"

Rick grit his teeth. "No! This dog and it's stupid friend _humiliated_ me! I won't let it leave here alive!" He raised the butt of his gun and, in a fit of anger, smashed it against the side of Muriel's head.

"Muriel!" Courage screamed as out she tumbled to the ground, him still in her arms. Blood ran down the side of her face, causing his whole body to go numb from the sight of it. He had never seen Muriel _bleed _before...

Rick immediately looked sorry for what he had done. He backed up and dropped the shotgun onto the floor. The sound of people talking in the crowd below was almost deafening. The mayor stood there with his mouth hanging open.

Courage was seeing _red_...

Growling like a real dog, he bounded forward on all fours and bit down as hard as he could on Rick's leg. The man cried out and collapsed. Courage could taste blood in his mouth and he was glad that this monster was bleeding now too. He rip and tore at his leg until he was certain that the man was in just as much pain as Muriel was. He let go, still snarling, and was about to go for his face when someone grabbed his paw and stopped him.

He turned around, teeth bared and still growling. It was Computer, but he very nearly attacked him too out of sheer instincts and rage. Then a pair of arms picked him and took him away from all of that before he could hurt anyone else.

"It's okay, Courage. Please calm down." Nina whispered to him, drawing him into a hug. He immediately broke down sobbing. He could hear the sound of an ambulance making its way towards them. He couldn't bear to look at Muriel. He was afraid that she might be dead and above that, he was afraid that he might snap again.

Several people clamored up onto the stage to check Muriel. Courage couldn't stand being away from her despite his fear and had Nina place him back down onto the ground. He raced over to her and grabbed one of her hands, she was still warm, if that actually meant anything.

"Still breathing." Someone said in a low voice. "Still has a pulse too. He hit her pretty hard though. Maybe a concussion?"

Courage sighed with relief at those words. Muriel was okay, at least for now. What good was saving his own life if Muriel died before him? He couldn't bear the thought of losing her...

He felt a hand touch his back. Well, not a hand but a paw...

"Is she..." He heard Computer ask.

"She's still breathing." He replied weakly. Tears were welling up in his eyes again. What if she still didn't make it? What would he do then?

"Come with me." Computer spoke. He grabbed his paw but he wouldn't budge.

"I need to stay with her!" He snarled as instinctual rage built up inside of him again. "I know you think she'll keep me from getting to that mountain but I can't leave her right now!"

Computer shook his head. "It's not that..."

Courage blinked and then realized that he still had the distinct taste of blood in his mouth. He probably looked like he had rabies or something and Computer probably wanted to get him off the stage before someone got the wrong idea...especially one of those idiots with the guns...

He had not taken even a single step forward when Rick cried out, "Didn't you see that! The dog attacked me! It's dangerous! It needs to be destroyed!" He was still sitting there, his leg too injured to be walked on.

Two policemen jumped up onto the stage and...handcuffed him. His mouth fell open in horror.

"W-what are you doing? That dog just attacked me! Kill it! Kill the glowy dog too! It helped the rest of them escape!"

"The dog was just trying to protect it's owner. You on the other hand assaulted a defenseless old lady." One of the cops replied.

"But...but..." Rick stuttered out before finally relenting. He hung his head and began to cry. "Stupid, stupid dogs!" He yelled.

Computer waved and gave the man a nasty grin before the cops picked him up and hauled him off to one of their cars.

"Wish I could say I got my revenge but it appears he brought this one on himself." The machine said, turning back over to Courage. "Come on, let's get out of here."

Nina remained up on stage as the two of them left. The ambulance would be here soon and Courage wanted to get cleaned up before they got there. The crowd moved out of the way for them to get through, either out of awe or fear, but Courage didn't care either way. They made their way across the tiny park and stopped at the one and only water fountain it had. Computer helped him get high enough to climb up into the bowl and wash off in the water stream.

"Are you alright then?" Computer asked from down below. "I swear I didn't mean to ditch you back there. I thought you were right behind me."

"It's fine." Courage replied, removing his mouth from the water flow for a moment.

"I saw what they nearly did to you. How can humans think it's alright to execute an animal in front of everybody like that? I was going to jump in and help you but Nina held me back and then your Muriel decided to join in on the fray..."

Courage ran a paw over his muzzle to make sure there wasn't any blood left and sighed. He was uncomfortably aware of the fact that several people were still watching them. After what he did, he wasn't surprised. The fact that he had completely snapped frightened him far more than anything else. He would have chewed that awful janitor's face off if he had gotten the chance...

"I can't believe what you almost did!" Computer pipped in. He seemed to be reading his thoughts again, a habit that Courage wasn't very frond of...

He jumped down off the fountain and gave Computer a pitiful look. He could help but feel ashamed at what he had done. The glowing dog seemed more impressed than anything else.

"Trying to maul that idiot like some big, scary dog! My little twit is growing up! I remember when you couldn't even bark like a real animal!" He laughed.

Courage sighed and turned away. He wasn't sure if his friend was being serious or not, but trying to lighten the mood wasn't exactly working at the moment.

The ambulance pulled up to the stage and the crowd dispersed into the streets. Muriel was checked over before they pulled her onto a stretcher and hauled her off into the vehicle. Courage took a step forward and then turned back to Computer.

"I gotta go with her and make sure she'll be alright. Stay with Nina for now, okay?"

Computer's mouth fell open. "What? Y-you're ditching me? Just like that? Seriously?"

Courage shook his head. "I have to go with her! I'll be back as soon as I know she's okay! Please, Compute, I need to do this..."

Computer's ears fell. "Hmph! Fine! Just...just go then..."

"I swear I'm not ditching you! Look, Muriel's never going to hand me over to those people now. I'm not going to be put down while you're not looking and I'm not abandoning you either, okay?"

"I know...I know..." He sighed. "But I still have plenty of reasons to be wary either way."

"Just sit tight for now. Hopefully Muriel's going to be alright..."

And with that he turned around and made his way over to the ambulance. Nobody protested him clamoring in with Muriel. He glanced back over at Computer one last time, who was looking particularly unhappy, and then the doors were shut. He whimpered to himself before sitting down beside the stretcher...

End Of Chapter


	78. Separation Anxiety

Chapter 78: Separation Anxiety

Computer watched as the ambulance turned around a corner and vanished. A mixture of anger, annoyance, and even a bit of fear ran through him at the prospect of being left behind like this. He was on his own again...for now...

He sighed and turned away. It was better not to think about such things. Nina was making her way over to him and now that the show was over almost everyone was leaving. He could finally talk to her in peace without some idiot staring over at him like a glowing dog was just _so _strange in a place like Nowhere.

Nina halted in front of him and a smiled. "It looks like everything will work out okay after all! Courage's owner got knocked out but the paramedics said she'd probably be fine!"

Computer grimaced and clenched his fist. "Didn't you see that?" He asked as outrage seeped into his voice. "That twit just ditched me! What was the point of all that nonsense about being family if he's just going to abandon me the moment something bad happens to Muriel!"

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it. He probably just didn't want to explain why he had a glowing, blue dog with him. Just let him be with Muriel for a little while. He _was _pretty upset about what happened after all."

Computer grit his teeth and began to pace about. "Fine! If the twit's going to leave me behind then I'll just have to bring myself to the twit! A rescue mission would work perhaps?" He asked, gazing up at her.

"A rescue mission?" Nina asked, raising an eyebrow. "He just wants to be with Muriel for a little while, he's not being held hostage! Can't you just wait a little bit? I'm sure he'll be back as soon as they release her from the hospital."

"You don't get it, do you?" Computer asked sharply. "He'll want to stay with her and they'll go home and then we'll be back at point zero! Everything we've done these past few days will have all been for naught! She'll want to keep a closer eye on him now that's he's back and I don't want to have to be the one who has to sneak him out of the house!"

"Can't you just wait and see?" Nina asked. "I don't think Courage would have gone if he didn't think Muriel would let him leave again."

"Ah, but the twit never _does_ think! He probably didn't even factor in the possibility that Muriel would not let him leave again!"

Nina groaned. "Can't you just be a little more patient and wait to see what happens first?"

He glared at her. "Besides all of that, it wasn't right for him to just leave me behind like that!"

"Alright, alright." Nina sighed. "Why don't we go see if we can get a visit..."

"Visit?" Computer interrupted. "Visit implies that you are only visiting which means they can just kick you out whenever they feel like it! I need a more...permanent...means of getting him out of there before Muriel can drag him home again."

"We're on this again? I'm telling you, Muriel won't..."

"Fine! We'll try this stupid visit thing first but after that I'm getting him out of there before that woman can lock him up and wait for his illness to do him in!"

"This will work, don't worry. They'll let us go see him and then you can..."

"Just hurry!" Computer interrupted...again. "Who knows what might happen while I'm gone! I swear I can't take my eyes off that idiot for five seconds! I mean, look what happened while we were getting shot at! All it took was five seconds and he was gone!"

"Somebody's being overprotective..." Nina muttered under her breath. She relented to Computer's wishes and they both began their trip down to the hospital.

…...

Courage whimpered as he glanced up and down the whitewashed hallway of the hospital. He was on the third floor of the building. Room 101 was where he had been told to go and so far he was having a hard time finding it.

Hospitals made him nervous just as much as veterinarian offices did. He couldn't stop himself from shaking because of it. There were so many strange sights and smells and being such a tiny dog, it almost overwhelmed him. He had watched as they slid Muriel into some giant machine to check her head and then they had ushered him out into a waiting room. Now he was stuck wishing he could have stayed with her. What if she wasn't alright? What if something bad had happened to her while he was in the waiting room?

_98..._

_99..._

_100..._

_101..._

Here it was!

He reached up and twisted the door handle. He wasn't sure what he would find inside but he hoped it wasn't bad news...

"C-Courage?" Muriel asked as his mouth fell open. She was sitting up in a bed with bandages wrapped around her head. She hardly looked worse for wear despite the hospital gown she was clad in.

His face lit up. "MURIEL!" He cried, rocketing up off the ground and landing in her arms.

"Oh, Courage! It's so good to see you!" She spoke, running her fingers down the part of his back that he liked having scratched the most. It was enough to calm him down despite his fear of hospitals.

"The doctors are just going to keep me overnight. It's only a wee bump after all, I don't know why I have to even stay here at all. They've already called Eustace and he's coming down as soon as he can."

Courage snuggled up against her and got comfortable. He didn't care about anything else right now except staying close to her and making her happy. He wanted to make it up with her after making her worry so much about him.

"Courage, when we get home I promise I'll bake you whatever you want. You can even sleep in Eustace's chair if you want. I'll gave that man a stern talking to if I have to. Whatever you need to feel comfortable, I'll make sure it happens." She ruffled the fur on top of his head.

"Abufu!" He replied. He didn't like the idea of being spoiled rotten but then he remembered that he wasn't going home at all...

His smile faded. How would Muriel react if he came back home one day and was miraculously cured of a supposedly incurable illness? How was he even going to get back to Computer in the first place? He couldn't just leave Muriel behind like this and he knew that she wouldn't just let him leave either. He wished he had a way of telling her what he was doing...

"I wonder what's on the TV?" She asked, grabbing a remote from nearby. "And I wonder what kind of food they serve too! Would you like anything, Courage?"

He smiled happily up at her. "Mmmhmm!"

…...

Nina walked up to the receptionist desk of the hospital. She had Computer in her arms just to be safe as she wasn't sure what the policy on dogs was around here. A crusty, mean old looking lady leaned over on the desk and stared at her.

"We...um...we're here to visit a lady who was just admitted to this hospital." She spoke. She couldn't help but feel nervous under the accusing and oppressive gaze of that nasty, old woman.

The crusty lady interlocked her fingers and sighed. Her voice sounded like someone who's lungs had long since given out. "Only family members are allowed visitation rights."

"B-but we _are _family!" She lied.

The old lady wasn't having it. "You have to have proof..." She growled.

Nina could feel Computer's finger digging into her arms. The old lady's gaze broke away from her and down onto him.

"Dogs aren't allowed in her ether, except under special circumstances."

Nina decided that it was time to get out of here before Computer took things into his own hands. She could feel him practically trembling with rage.

"We...uh...we'll go see if we can get proof from my mother. I'll be right back!" And with that she whipped around and made a beeline for the door, Computer and the old lady exchanging death glares the whole way out.

"Great! Just great!" She muttered under her breath.

"Well, now what?" Computer asked the moment they were back outside. His eyes narrowed in anger. "I should give that stupid old lady a piece of my mind!"

She let him squirm out of her arms and land back down onto the ground. She had to grab him by the ears to keep him from stomping back inside the building though.

"Now we wait." She said calmly. "Courage will be back soon enough. Give it a day or two."

"A day?" Computer yelled. "I can't wait that long!"

"You're just going to have to. That old lady isn't going to let us through..."

Computer looked absolutely horrified at the prospect of being separated from Courage that long. "What if something terrible happens to him while I'm gone? Something terrible _always _happens to him while I'm gone! He's going to need my help!"

Nina knelt down and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Stop panicking. I seriously doubt anything bad will happen to him while he's in a hospital."

"Zombie infection outbreak! Bombs! A random monster could drop out of the sky and crush the place! Some crazy cult with a vendetta against hospitals could take over!"

"A...cult?" She asked.

"He's been through weirder!" The machine replied. He shook his head and began to pace about. "I need to get him out of there before it's too late! There has got to be a way to get past that batty old woman!"

"Don't you think you're panicking just a little too much?" Nina asked weakly.

"Wait! I've got an idea!" Computer shouted, ignoring her question. "Come with me!"

He took off running before Nina got a chance to protest further. They made their way down several streets before stopping in front of that veterinarian office. Nina glanced down at her glowing friend in confusion.

"What are we doing here?" She asked. "I thought you didn't like this place?"

"Just come with me!" He ordered, climbing up the steps and heading inside.

The building was almost completely abandoned now. With nearly all of its animals gone nobody really had a reason to stick around. Sighing, Nina followed him inside. There was a single 'security guard' in the lobby but when he dropped his newspaper to look at them he merely shrugged and brought it back up to his face again.

"Don't go vandalizing anything and we won't have any trouble." He muttered.

Computer guided Nina into one of the abandoned kennel areas and produced a pair of keys from the bag he was carrying.

"Seriously, what are we doing?" She asked.

He walked up to a janitors closet, unlocked it, and...pulled out a computer with robot legs? She recognized it almost immediately. He and Courage _had _talked about his real body before but she had never expected to actually see it.

Computer glanced up at her, smiling confidently. "It's simple enough! I'll hijack one of the doctors and get Courage out of there! Nobody will suspect a thing!"

Nina scratched the back of her head "Are you sure about this? You don't have to go through all that trouble just to 'rescue' Courage, you know."

"Nonsense! It's best if I do this and get him out of there! Absolutely nothing can go awry! They most certainly won't suspect one of their own sneaking in and stealing a dog away!"

"You act like they're holding him hostage..."

Computer walked over to one of the dog kennels and dragged his real body along after him. "I'll need you to keep an eye on this dog while I'm gone. I'm still going to need him after I'm done and while he does seem pretty stupid, I don't need him escaping on me while I'm not looking."

"A-alright." Nina replied. There was obviously no hope of changing his mind now...

He plugged one of the many clawed robotic arms into his back and the computer screen lit up. A 'DOWNLOAD IN PROGRESS' appeared and the glow surrounding the dog body began to fade. The robotic computer began to stand up and it swiveled it's monitor around as if were getting used to it's body again.

It turned to her. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as possible." It spoke, Computer's voice very clearly coming from it. Nina had to admit, it was pretty creepy.

The dog that had once housed the machine stared dumbly up at the two of them. It yawned, rolled over onto it's back and went fast asleep. Computer swiveled his monitor in a mock attempt to mimic someone shaking their head.

"I can't believe I've been inhabiting _that_ for the past few days!"

"He is kinda cute though." Nina admitted. The dog's leg twitch in his sleep...

"Ugh, I better get going before I decided I don't want to keep walking around in that dog's body." He grumbled.

The spidery machine turned around and began to crawl away. It looked awkward on it's legs and Computer almost seemed to stumble at certain points. Nina watched as he vanished behind a closing door and she sighed. All he would have to do is wait, but nooo...

End Of Chapter


End file.
